This Doesn't Have to Be Love
by Snapegirlkmf
Summary: Once upon a time, the Dark One made a deal with Belle to be the caretaker of his son and his estate, and ended up finding the other half of his heart . . .see how things would have been if Belle and Bae had stayed with Rumple in the Dark Castle and ended up being cursed too. Prequel to Unexpected Surprise. Rumbelle, AU!
1. A Deal For the Dark One

**This Doesn't Have to Be Love**

**Written by Snapegirlkmf & CJ Moliere**

**Prequel to **

**Unexpected Surprise**

_1_

~ **A Deal For The Dark One** ~

Rumplestiltskin, or as others knew him as, the Dark One was horrified when his coach came to a stop in front of the gates of his castle and he could see blue smoke billowing out the open windows of his laboratory. He jumped out and teleported into his lab, coughing as the smoke entered his lungs.

"What the…?" He waved his hand and the smoke vanished leaving his fourteen year old son Baelfire standing before him, his head bowed in shame and the lab a shambles behind him. "Bae! How many times have I told you NOT to be touching anything in here? What in the flaming hells were you doing?"

"Ummm…."

"I'm waiting…" The sorcerer tapped his foot impatiently.

"I was ahh…. "

"You what? Wanted to blow up the castle? Wanted to turn my hair white? Drive me insane? Go on tell me!"

"I was…ummm…makingsomethingforagirl…" he blurted.

"Would you mind repeating that a bit slower?" his father demanded.

"I was trying to make something for a girl," Bae replied.

Rumple sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew this day would come sooner or later but he would have preferred it to be later. His little boy was becoming a man and taking an interest in the opposite sex. It was time for The Talk, the same talk he should've had with his own father but Malcolm cared for nothing but having a good time and Rumple was certain he fathered bastards in every village in the seven kingdoms, ruining many a good girl with his snakelike charm. Fortunately the spinner he apprenticed with sat him down and explained the facts to him from a male's perspective while the spinsters discussed other issues such as love and marriage. Having heard both perspectives on the issue, Rumple grew to manhood treating his wife as an equal, not as a brood mare. It hadn't quite worked out like he wanted it to but he did have a wonderful son to show for it.

He looked around the messy lab, shaking his head. "This disaster we will discuss later but for now, there are other matters we need to talk about. Come downstairs."

Bae followed, apprehensive. He knew he deserved to be in trouble for destroying his papa's lab, but he hated making Rumple angry at him . . . or worse disappointed in him. And a part of him feared the other's temper, because as the Dark One, Rumple had devastating abilities at his command now . . .and he could do much worse than send him to bed without supper or spank him.

Rumple gestured to the long table where he placed the two chairs so that they would be sitting directly across from each other.

Bae sat down, wondering when the yelling and screaming was going to start. He opened his mouth to apologize.

"You can do your pleading later, Bae. It won't get you out of your punishment."

"But, Papa, I really didn't . . ." he began and then shut his mouth at a sharp Look from his parent. He knew then he was doomed.

"Later," Rumple insisted patiently. "Now...this girl you were messing up my lab to impress…who is she and what exactly were you planning on making for her?"

Bae wanted the floor to swallow him. He couldn't believe his father was asking him THAT question! "Uh . . . she . . . her name's Andrielle . . .she just moved into the village below the castle . . . she's . . . was . . . a duke's daughter . . . but now she's in hiding cause King George's after her parents .. . we met one day when I went to sell some thread. She liked the blue one . . .and she mentioned she used to have . . err . . . some perfume . . . that smelled like melons and honeysuckle . . .so I thought I could make her some . . ."

"I see...and you forgot my strict instructions that you are not to be in my lab while I'm gone. Had you actually ASKED me, I would've made the perfume for you."

Bae bit his lip. "I . . .I didn't want you to know!" he blurted. "And I wanted to do it myself . . ." He didn't dare bring up the real reason why he couldn't seem to read things right, because the words looked all muddled-upside down and backwards. He didn't want his papa thinking he was stupid . . .even though he knew he was.

"Son, I know you wanted to give her something you made yourself but fooling around with something you don't understand is not the best way to do it. Had I not come home when I did, I don't even want to think about how much worse it could've been. You are all I have in this world, Bae and if I'd lost you...Dark One or not...I'd be nothing more than dust..."

Hearing those words made Bae feel terribly guilty. He'd expected a lecture on leaving things alone, not worry over harming himself. "Papa, I'm sorry . . ."

"I want your word that next time you will ask me first." He held out a hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Bae shook it. "Deal."

"Remember Bae, no breaking our deal...or you will be scrubbing this castle from top to bottom. Understand?"

"Yes, Papa. And I'm lucky I'm not twelve or I'd be getting my butt smacked too," he admitted ruefully.

"That you would...five swats and one for remembrance. And you know how I DO NOT like to do that."

"I know . . .you always say it hurts you more than it does me. But you aren't the one who can't sit down for awhile!" his son made a face.

"Bae, do you think I didn't have my backside tanned when I was a lad? I did...and it was not with my father's hand. And it never hurt him a bit. He enjoyed punishing me even when I didn't deserve it."

Bae stiffened. "What a prick! I'm glad I never knew him!"

Rumple gave him another Look. "Do you want to taste soap? Mind the mouth."

Bae covered his mouth. "No! Sorry, I forgot!" The soap his father washed his mouth out with was utterly disgusting!

"That's better. Now about this Andrielle. You've been spending a lot of time with her while I'm away?"

"Uh . . . yeah . . . but I'm not . . . doing anything with her, Papa. Not THAT. We just . . . walk through the market sometimes . . . and I buy her pastries and . . .we eat lunch together. She's lonely . . . she misses her parents and her home and . . .we're friends . . ." He sighed longingly. "She likes to climb trees and she can run as fast as any boy and she's got eyes like a cat's, and she's pretty . . ."

"Do you know what THAT is Bae?" He dreaded the answer.

Boys were growing up much faster than when he was a lad and learning the facts far too early for his taste.

"Uh . . . it's when you kiss a girl . . .and . . .then . . .you touch her . . . err . . . breasts . . ." His face was red now. "And Alan the cooper's son said then you go into the hayloft and have a good roll in the hay . . .and it's fun . . ."

"No...no...no...NO! You DO NOT do any of those things with a girl until you are properly wed...except for kissing. That you can do."

"But then why do all the boys say they can't wait to do it with their girlfriends . . .?"

"Gods and hells! They probably have bastards in every household!" Rumple moaned.

Bae's mouth dropped open. "They . . . have kids? But . . . I don't wanna have kids yet! I'm only fourteen!"

"That is what happens when you let your physical urges override your common sense!"

"They never told me that. They said . . .I'd be a man when I finally stuck it in some girl . . ." he admitted awkwardly.

Rumple groaned. "That's because IT is what they're thinking with and not the brains they were born with."

"Then . . . the girls don't like it? Because Bart the miller's 'prentice said his girl wants to do it all night . . ." Bae blurted, then he wanted to crawl under the table.

"I'm not saying they don't. I'm saying they shouldn't be doing those things until they're married. Every action has a consequence, Bae and having a child out of wedlock carries a stigma you cannot escape. I should know," he said bitterly.

"Why?" asked his son curiously.

"Because my parents never wed. Rutted like animals as these kids do now and here I am."

Bae almost passed out. "You mean . . .?"

"I'm a bastard, Bae. I've been called that my whole life, along with many other names."

"How come your papa didn't marry your mama? Didn't he love her?"

"Love?" Rumple laughed harshly. "My father knew nothing about that. All he wanted was a quick roll in the hay as you put it and ruined my mama's chances of ever finding a good husband. Had she not died giving birth to me I have no doubt she would've been as miserable as he was."

"He sounds like a real horse's rear end!" Bae said hotly.

"He was," Rumple admitted. "Your mama...we were happy for a bit...but she never agreed with my decision to come home to you instead of fighting in the Ogre Wars."

"I don't remember a lot . . .'cept she was always yelling at you, and once she threw a plate at your head. And she was always tellin' me to go off and play and she left me alone all the time to see her friends at the bar." Bae's face suddenly grew hard. "Papa, she was . . .meeting guys there, wasn't she? How come, when she had a nice guy like you at home? That damn ho!"

"Not everyone saw me as a nice guy, Bae. I left the battle. My reason was irrelevant."

"I'm glad, Papa! Glad you did . . . else I'd had nobody but Mama . . . and she only cared about getting it on with some jerk who'd just come off the boat!" his son cried. "Least you cared about me."

"And I've never regretted it. I would do it again if I had to."

For there was nothing that mattered to him more than his son. He'd sacrificed everything for Bae, including his own soul.

"When am I going to meet this Andrielle or does she fear me like everyone else in this village?"

Bae shook his head. "I told her she could come up and see you this weekend. If her brother says so. He's her guardian since her mama and papa aren't here. His name's Marcus, and he's like twenty-six or something. He works for the archivists, he's a scribe and a mapmaker, since he knows how to read and write and survey. Andi says they have some money put away, but they gotta work like ordinary people so's nobody knows who they are." His son explained.

"She says she only told me cause I looked like I knew how to keep a secret and nobody'd dare hurt the son of the Dark One," Bae related. "She's real worried about her folks, says they couldn't leave, they had to stay and make sure their people got out, and they sent her and Mark here for safety . . but it's been months and she hasn't heard from them."

Rumple concentrated, letting his sight guide him to the answer he sought. He saw the ruins of a castle not far away from their own village and a couple locked in the remains of a main dining hall, the floor stained with spilled blood.

"She won't, Bae," he confessed sadly.

"Why? What did you See?" he cried, alarmed. He'd learned to recognize a Seeing trance when he saw it.

"They were attacked not long after the children were sent away. I'm sorry, Bae..."

"Oh, gods! Papa, how am I gonna tell her?"

"We will go this afternoon. I don't relish the thought of telling them...their parents' deaths were not pleasant."

The childrens' mother suffered the worst. She'd been raped repeatedly by King George's troops before they killed her.

Bae nodded sadly. "Maybe . . . it's a good thing I couldn't make that perfume. She won't want it now once she hears this."

"No. She will need time to grieve."

"This sucks, Papa! Why'd George kill them? Andi says her papa was his councilor . . .and all he ever did was say the king oughta change his policy on some issues."

"No king likes to have his authority or his competence questioned though most of them should." Rumple muttered.

"Stupid b-" Bae began, then recalled who was there listening and bit off what he was going to say.

And Rumple vowed he was going to teach those raping bastards, now that he knew who they were a lesson they would NEVER forget free of charge.

"Now...this is one lesson I want you to NEVER forget Baelfire. No matter how angry you are at woman…you NEVER raise a hand to her nor do you take her by force. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Bae said. "I'd never do that anyhow, Papa. Any man who hits a girl's a coward."

"Precisely."

"B'sides, I still remember how you tanned my butt that time I pushed Morraine in the mud and pulled her hair." he recalled. He'd been five and gotten into a quarrel with his next door neighbor's little girl.

"And I recall telling you this then, didn't I?"

"Yeah. You said it twice . . .during and after you spanked me." Bae grimaced. It had been one of the few times his gentle spinner father had raised a hand to him . . .or lost his temper.

As soon as he heard about the incident Rumple was furious with his son. He'd turned the boy over his knee and given him five hard swats, one for each year of his life and two for remembrance.

He could still hear himself ranting while he did it."You never...ever assault a girl, Baelfire! What came over you...I taught you better, dammit!"

"…Not being able to sit for a while wised you up." Rumple said to his now teenaged son.

"Umm . . . yeah it did," his son said ruefully. He'd never hurt a girl again ever, no matter how mad she made him.

"You keep that in mind and to not have relations with a girl until you're wed and I won't be afraid you'll be a father before your time and make me a grandfather before mine."

"I won't, Papa. I promise," Bae said sincerely. Then he added cheekily, "Cause I wouldn't want you to drop dead."

"Ha ha...smartass." He sighed. "And now we have to discuss punishment for the little mess you made. I think cleaning the entire second floor should do it...and no cutting corners."

"Aww, Papa . . .c'mon . . .it wasn't like I MEANT to blow stuff up . . ."

"Still...you need to learn not to mess with things you don't understand. Shall we make it two floors?"

"No, sir!"

"Good." He summoned their cloaks.

While he was putting his on a dove flew through the window with a note tied to its foot.

"Damnation!" he swore and waved his hand, the dove turning back into his human servant Alexander.

"Who is this one from?" he demanded.

"Lord Maurice of Avonlea, my lord," the shapeshifter answered.

"Now what's HE want?" muttered the sorcerer and unfolded the note. He scowled as he read it. "Damned ogres!"

"They're desperate, my lord. The ogres are within a hundred miles of their village."He reached into his pocket and took out a purse of gold coins. "They've offered this."

Rumple snorted. "I make gold, Alex. I don't need theirs. I'll make some other deal with them when I get there."

"Papa...do you have to go...now?"

Rumple looked pained. He put a hand on Bae's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bae. But the news about Andrielle's parents will keep another day. This won't. You know what the ogre advance guard does to helpless people. They'll be torn limb from limb and eaten if I don't go help them."

Despite being the Dark One, Rumple did not enjoy carnage for carnage's sake . . . or the deaths of innocent people . .. especially children.

"Okay...but don't be gone so long like you were the last time..."

"We had fun didn't we, Baelfire?" Alex questioned.

"Guess so," the boy mumbled. "But you don't stay long either…you have your family to go to..."

"All right, lad. I'll be home as quick as I can. In the meantime . . .you clean that floor and that mess in my lab . . .and gods forbid you touch anything else while I'm gone . . . I'll make you scrub the floor until your fingers are worn down to the bone, y' hear?"

"Yes sir!" Bae saluted.

Rumple shook his head. "Bae, you're lucky I love you." Then he reached out and hugged his son. "Behave!" He gave the sassy boy a smart whack on the behind as he drew away.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Lady Belle paced the floor of the war room nervously, clutching a book to her chest. Just before midnight she'd gone out to the garden and whispered the words that would summon the Dark One to them.

Instead of the famed wizard, a dove appeared on the bench beside her. Disappointed she went back into the castle to rejoin her father, Gaston and Lancelot, the dove flying behind her. Suddenly it turned into a human.

"You called upon the Dark One, mademoiselle?"

"That's not the Dark One!" Gaston grumbled.

"I am not but I am his servant. What is it you require?"

"Here is my request...and my offer." Sir Maurice informed him, handing him a parchment and a purse of gold."

"I will deliver your message." the man said, turned back into a bird and flew off.

"If only he'd come..."Gaston was saying.

"But he didn't, did he?"

"He could be on his way right now, Papa. You've heard the stories...he's a bit of a showman."

She meant it as an insult.

Suddenly they heard a giggle behind them.

Belle turned around. "As I said...a showman...more like a show off."

Maurice and Gaston stared at her, their mouths agape. "Belle, my gods..."

"Oh, I've heard worse, dearie," Rumple snickered. "Now what was it you wanted? Oh yes-something like-Help! Help! We're dying! Can you save us?" he mocked shrilly. "Answer-yes, I can . . .for a price."

He was sprawled casually in Maurice's chair, his boots on the arm rest.

"We sent you a purse of gold." Maurice reminded him.

"And that is my father's chair!" Belle snapped. She swatted at his legs to knock them off the arms of the chair while her father and fiancé feared she'd be blasted where she stood.

The auburn haired blue eyed beauty wasn't in the least bit intimidated by the former wool spinner whose claim to power came from a dagger.

But Rumple merely smirked at her, liking the novelty of someone who didn't cringe on the floor for once in his presence. The girl had spunk . . .and though she didn't know it, he'd never hurt her. The imp rolled his eyes. "Gods and hells, man! I MAKE gold." He waved the purse away. "No . . .my price . . ." his eyes narrowed as he suddenly came up with a brilliant idea. " . . .is HER!" He pointed to Belle.

"No!" Maurice protested.

Gaston reached for Belle, she shoved him away.

"As what, Dark One? Your concubine?" Belle demanded.

"The lady is engaged...to me!" Gaston declared possessively.

"What do you want-a medal or a monument?" Rumple quipped, not liking the knight's tone. He spoke of the girl like she was his horse. "No, dearie. I'm not looking for love." He waved a hand dismissively. "It's so overrated. What I need . . . is a caretaker for my son and my rather large estate, as I am often away."

"You have a son?" Belle asked.

"That's beside the point. You're NOT going. He's lying. He wants you to be his whore."

"I will not lift my skirts for ANY man...married or not unless it is MY choice!" Belle raged at her fiancé.

"Belle..." Maurice moaned. Her boldness was going to be the death of them all.

Rumple clapped his hands. "Well said, dearie! And I don't ravish women, married or otherwise. On THAT you can bet your life!"

His eyes narrowed. "And anyone who says otherwise . . .shall quickly be crawling his way along the ground on his belly." He shook a finger at Gaston. "It's not nice to spread rumors!"

Belle chuckled, enjoying seeing her fianceé being brought down a notch or two.

"Now . . . that's my offer. Do we have a deal?"

"Belle, you cannot go with this...beast. Get out!" Maurice yelled, pointing at the door.

Rumple put a hand to his heart dramatically. "A beast? ME?"

"Yes...we've all heard the stories and they're not all stories. I won't have my daughter being corrupted by the likes of you!"

"Papa...maybe we should discuss this..."

"It's not open for discussion. We'll find another way. Now you get out…leave!"

Rumple rose. "As you wish. But don't come crying to me to save you when the ogres are biting your heads off to make a sandwich."

"No, wait!" Belle cried

He turned. "You have something to say? Better hurry, dearie. The ogres are coming! The ogres are coming!" he singsonged.

"I will go with you," she declared bravely.

"Belle!"

"No one decides my fate but me. I will go."

"It's forever, dearie." Rumple said quietly, testing her resolve.

"I will be the caretaker for your castle and mind your son and I will not share your bed? Do I have your word on it, Dark One?" she challenged.

"You will be exactly what I said," he answered. "And your virtue is safe from me. I don't do trophy wives."

"Do I have your word on it?" she repeated it.

"Yes. Satisfied?" he asked tartly.

"Then you have mine. I will go with you...forever."

"Deal struck!" he waved a hand. "Your ogre problem is gone."

"Belle, please...think about this..." Maurice pleaded.

"Father, Gaston...it's been decided."

Rumple eyed Maurice with something like pity and murmured, "You may write to her every month. My servant will deliver your letters."

"Our betrothal is off. No way I'll take his leavings!" Gaston sneered.

"I didn't want to marry you anyway you reject from a horse's ass!" Belle shouted.

"I don't blame you," Rumple chuckled. "If it were me, I'd hang myself first! All brawn, no brains, and a pickle between his legs! Uggghh!" he made a face.

"May I...visit her from time to time?" Maurice asked sadly.

"You may . . .we'll discuss that later," Rumple agreed. "Once she's settled."

"At least mine works you impotent lizard!" Gaston spat.

Belle frowned at her former fiance. "You may want to bite your tongue, Gaston, unless you want to lose it."

Suddenly a large knife appeared in the Dark One's hand. And Gaston was suddenly hoisted off his feet and dangling in the air helplessly. His eyes narrowed to slits, Rumple approached. "Until I cut it off, dearie!" he snarled, pressing the knife to his groin. "Now . . . mind your tongue . . . or else you'll be singing soprano in the choir!"

Belle placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's not worth it..."

"Go on...you two deserve each other! Filthy whore willing to spread your legs for a monster!"

"If you talk about my girl that way one more time you won't have to worry about the Dark One. I'll skin your ass myself!" Maurice drew his sword.

"You're right. Blood all over the floor . . . it's a bitch to get out of the carpet." Rumple sighed. He looked at Maurice. "You wanna play stick the sword in this horse's ass? Be my guest!" He drew back and the knife vanished. "Ten points if you hit a vital organ."

"Papa...Rumplestiltskin!" Belle cried.

"What?" they asked.

She glared at them. "Just...throw him out, please?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to change him into something? A rose perhaps? He'll smell nice and sweet . . . and shut up into the bargain," Rumple chuckled wickedly.

"No. I don't. He'll be miserable enough now that he won't have my family's fortune to support him."

"Very well." Then he turned to Gaston who was still dangling in midair. "GET OUT-foul varlet!" he bellowed.

A giant-sized boot appeared and kicked Gaston in the backside, sending him flying out of the room.

Rumple dusted his hands off. "Kicked HIS ass!"

Maurice howled with laughter as did Lancelot."That is the biggest boot up the ass I've ever seen!" Maurice said, brushing tears from his eyes.

"You're nothing like I thought you were...and I'm glad..." Belle said softly.

The Dark One harrumphed. "Good, because now you have to live with me."

"But you really can be as dark as they said with that sense of humor of yours..."

"Darker, dearie. Much darker," he grinned.

She hugged her father goodbye. "I'll see you soon...and write to me often!"

"I will," he vowed.

"Get your things, mademoiselle. I promised Baelfire I'd be back soon . . . he's probably running poor Alex ragged . . .and hopefully he's done his chores or else someone's going to have no dessert tonight." Rumple sighed.

"Chores? Is he being punished? Baelfire...oh I know him...that's the boy who has trouble reading!"

"Uh . . . yes . . . he does have some difficulties . . .but he's a bright boy," Rumple replied somewhat defensively. "Yes, he's in trouble for nearly blowing himself and my lab sky high, the scamp!"

"Oh, I didn't mean that he isn't a bright boy. I've seen him in the village...I read to children there and I noticed him struggling. I offered to help him but he refuses."

"Perhaps you'll have a better opportunity now," Rumple mused. "He thinks I don't know about it, but I do. I've offered to tutor him myself but he won't let me, the stubborn imp!"

They heard a crash in the doorway.

"Wh...What is HE doing here?" a young woman cried.

"Marie...Belle has agreed to be the caretaker for the Dark One's estate...and his son," Maurice explained.

The other woman grinned.

"Is that all? I would take care of him too."

The young woman sauntered up to him, studying his profile.

"Anyone ever tell you how good you look in leather?"

"Marie!" Belle blushed.

Rumple chuckled. "Not lately, dearie!" He winked at her.

"Good because I'd be willing..."

"Marie, stop behaving like a strumpet in a tavern and fetch Belle's things!" Maurice snapped.

The lady in waiting reached back and pinched Rumple's backside.

"My gods..." Maurice groaned. "As saucy as your mother..."

The Dark One raised an eyebrow. "And extra spicy too. I'm flattered . . . most women run screaming by now."

"I'm not most women...you ever change your mind...you know where to find me..."

"Marie!"

"I'm going!" she cried, throwing up her hands. "I'm already ruined so it doesn't make a damned bit of difference who I tumble with!"

"And when I find out who that was he'll be dead!" Maurice growled.

"You just booted him out the door."

Belle gasped.

"T...That...bastard!"

"I can bring him back," Rumple offered. "You can use him as target practice. You can hang him on the wall there . . ." he pointed to a large blank space.

"Takes too much energy that I'd rather spend dancing or with my little Gisella."

"Say goodbye to her for me please, Marie." Belle asked.

"I will. Just try to come to the village for storytime if you can. She doesn't want anyone else to tell them to her."

The other woman left the room and returned minutes later with a small bag. She threw her arms around Belle.

"If you ever get that man to take you to bed...I want details..." she whispered.

Belle blushed, "Marie! That's not what..."

She could barely look her new master in the face when they were leaving.

"Here." Rumple gestured and a lovely doll appeared in his hands, complete with a beautiful blue dress and brown hair. "It's a trouble doll. Tell your little girl to tell it all her troubles and it'll make her feel better." He knew all too well how cruel other children could be.

"She'll love it...thank you." Marie said softly. "And remember what I said Belle...details!"

She wanted to sink into the floor wondering what the Dark One thought of her now.

Rumple took her arm. "Come, my lady. The Dark Castle awaits."

She wondered what his son would think of her.

Then he gestured with a flourish and purple smoke billowed up and transported them away.


	2. First Impressions

**First Impressions**

**A/N: We're thrilled with how many people enjoyed the first chapter of this! Hope you like the second one as well!**

Belle found herself standing at the front gates of a castle in snow covered mountains. She wrapped her arms around herself as a chill set in, wishing she'd brought her cloak.

"Why do you live up here? Isn't it lonely for the two of you?" she asked her new master.

She already had an idea of what his response would be. He would deny being lonely.

"I like my privacy, dearie," he replied. "And it's always been just the two of us . . .ever since my wife ran off and left us with a guy she picked up in a bar."

"How horrible!" she cried.

He saw she was shivering and conjured a beautifully patterned cloak with a snap of his fingers. "Here. Wouldn't want you to catch a chill and die on me now."

She smiled when she felt the cloak appear on her cold body. Though he was making jokes, she was touched by his kindness. "Thank you."

"Milah was always . . .dissatisfied with her life as the village spinner's wife. She wanted more than I could ever give her, she wanted adventure and some handsome buccaneer."

"And it didn't matter that you had a child together? I could never do that...leave my own child!"

"Guess not, dearie. For first chance she got, off she went, and she never even told Bae goodbye. I had to tell him his mama was never coming home again . . .and he cried all night thinking it was because he was bad." Rumple's eyes flashed. "If I had magic then, I'd have cursed her into a worm and stepped on her."

"Well she would have deserved it!' Belle huffed. "And she should've been grateful for what she had."

The Dark One chuckled. "She'd have told you she didn't have much with a lame spinner coward for a husband. Even though I could spin the best thread in seven kingdoms and she always had a roof over her head and food on the table. And she didn't even need to work, except to take care of Bae."

"And a woman not having to work wasn't common where you lived, was it?

He shook his head. "No. Most of them worked at some job or other as did their menfolk. They were seamstresses, spinners, herbalists, green grocers, bakers that kind of thing. One woman in my village was a brewer-brewed heather ale. It was needed because usually a family couldn't afford the rent on their cottage and to feed a family on a single income. But they had jobs that could be done at home so they could also mind the children."

"Most people who would become...what you are...would prefer to forget their humble beginnings. You haven't I've noticed."

He shrugged. "I'm still a spinner, dearie, only now I spin with magic. Hard to forget that."

"They say you spin straw into gold. How? Is it just by magic?'

He smirked. "I don't give away my secrets that easy, Mistress Belle. We can discuss my spinning later. Come, let's go inside. It's cold in these mountains until the sun hits them in the afternoon."

Belle was nervous about meeting his son. Would he resent her as he did his mother thinking that someday she would abandon them too?

Or would he resent her thinking she would take his father's attention away from him?

Rumple gestured and the gates swung open and he walked inside. Frost crystals hung over the mermaid fountain and the walls and sparkled on the paths and walkways. He walked up to the doors and they opened silently before him, welcoming the master home again.

The whole castle seemed to be alive, Belle thought as she followed him. Had he enchanted it himself or did someone else do it?

Rumple glanced at her. "Don't be alarmed if you see furniture moving occasionally by itself or speaking to you. Some of this castle was enchanted by my predecessors and it still is."

"It...it can actually move and...talk?!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yes. The Dark One before me, Zoso, changed several of his servants and others who displeased him into furniture and they remain so to this day. I dare not reverse the spell, or else they would become so old they would wither away into dust."

"Oh no! The poor things!"

"They've been so for centuries, dearie, so they're used to it. I only told you so you wouldn't be startled and run screaming from the castle." He said slyly. "And not ALL the furniture is enchanted, only some." he added.

"Oh, are you expecting me to give up? You underestimate me, Rumplestiltskin. It is going to take more than enchanted furniture to make me break this deal."

He coughed. "We'll see." Then he led the way into the castle's main room, calling, "Baelfire! I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Suddenly an old fashioned mantle clock and a horsehair stuffed hassock gamboled over to them.

"Master! We have a guest!" cried the clock.

"Ooh! A guest!" the hassock jumped on Belle like a puppy.

"Down!" the Dark One ordered, pointing to the floor. "You know better than that!"

The hassock whimpered and cringed. "Sorry, Master."

"Oh...how cute," Belle said with a smile and kneeled down to pet the hassock like she would have a puppy dog.

"Yes, he likes to be petted," Rumple giggled. "Just don't put your feet on him in dirty shoes . . . then he'll knock them off and nip you. But it doesn't hurt. No teeth. I think this was a dog or something in real life."

"Then how does he talk like a human? Wouldn't he just be barking?" she inquired.

"He's enchanted, dearie. So he talks."

"Oh...I forgot," she laughed nervously.

"And I am Cogsworth," preened the mantle clock.

Belle gazed at the mantle clock, thinking how much it sounded like her father's valet Arnaud. He was a bit stuffy and she and Marie enjoyed pulling pranks on him to get him to relax.

"Once i was the butler of this castle . . .before the Dark One Zoso came and changed me into this form. I help the Master keep his appointments and remind young Master Bae about his chores and such." The clock sniffed.

"Speaking of Bae, where is he?" asked Rumple.

"Last I saw, sir, he was cleaning your laboratory. I went to remind him to eat lunch and he told me to go and oversee something else," Cogsworth clucked.

And if his son was anything like Marie...he meant it as a joke.

She wanted to make a good first impression on her master's son, make him think she would be a friend to him rather than competition for his father's attention.

Rumple tapped a foot on the floor.

"Shall I fetch him for ya, Master?" asked the hassock, wagging half of itself. "Shall I? Huh? Huh?"

Rumple rolled his eyes. "Go . . .before you break a leg or something gyrating."

The hassock rushed up the stairs, yipping, "Bae! Bae, your papa's hooome!"

Cogsworth shook his head. "No sense of decorum."

"I shall inform the rest of the staff of the lady's arrival, yes?" he asked Rumple.

"By all means," the master waved him off.

Belle was giggling thinking the hassock puppy was simply adorable.

Soon the hassock raced down the stairs, yodeling, "He's coming! Master! He's coming!"

It ran so fast it skidded down the rest of the stairs and shot across the floor, flipped over, and landed in a heap at Rumple's feet.

"Oh! Rumplestiltskin...is he all right?"

Rumple knelt and gently felt the hassock over. "You're fine. Nothing broken." He picked the hassock up and righted it. The hassock rubbed against him and Rumple patted it.

The Dark One straightened abruptly. "That happens about once a week or so. The fellow's excitable."

"I can see that," Belle chuckled.

"Relax!" he ordered the hassock, who was now jumping around their feet. "Before I send you into the closet to calm down!"

"Noo! Not the closet, Master!"

"Oh, don't do that!' Belle cried. "It would scare him!"

Instantly the hassock froze.

"Keeping him in the dark like that...it's cruel!"

She glared at the Dark One. "And that would make you as much of beast as they say you are!"

"I have never sent him there, dearie . . .only threatened to."

"What will you do to me? Keep me in the dungeon?"

She was having trouble believing him.

"Perhaps . . . if you annoy me too much!" he snapped.

"I'd like to see you try it," she challenged.

"I wouldn't go there, dearie. You won't like it at all," he declared.

She faced him, her eyes locking with his.

Just then Bae came down the stairs, breaking the stalemate between them.

"Papa, who is she? Someone else you have to make a deal with?" The boy made no attempt to disguise the bitterness in his voice.

Rumple turned. "No, Bae. For I've already made one with her. This is Belle, formerly Lady Belle of Avonlea. She's agreed to stay here and be my new caretaker for the estate and yourself while I'm away," his father said, ignoring the boy's tone.

"What! I don't need a babysitter!" he protested.

Rumple scowled. "Where's your manners, Baelfire? Is that how you greet a guest in my house?"

"But...we...we don't NEED her here! We're fine just the way we are!"

"Yes, we do. The castle's getting dusty and you need a companion while I'm gone. Didn't you say to me the other day you wished there was another person around to talk to? Hmm? Well, now there is, dearie!"

"Yeah...but I meant..."

He was trying in his own way to convince his father that he needed him to spend more time at home but there was always another deal to make or a spell to be cast.

"Never mind," he grumbled. "Just never mind."

"Bae! Manners!" Rumple reminded. "Or shall I treat you like you were five again and make you recite them?"

"No. Hi, Belle. I'm Bae." he held out his hand.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Bae," Belle said softly. "I'm hoping we can be friends...and I've never cleaned a castle before.."

"That's 'cause you had people do all the work for you."

Rumple sighed. "Bae!"

"He does have a point, Rumplestilskin."

"Yes, but he doesn't need to be so . . .blunt about it." Rumple eyed his son. "Have you finished your chores?"

"Yeah..."

"Good. I'll be going up to check in a bit. You eat yet?"

"Was going to...when you came back with..her."

"Well, we can eat now. Let me go and make up some lunch." The Dark One said. "Meanwhile, you can go sit over there," he waved a hand to where the hearth was with his wheel. "And get acquainted for now."

"Are you...cooking?' Belle asked.

"I am. Bae's not particularly savvy around a kitchen, and since we're not enchanted, someone has to do it," Rumple answered. "Although now that you're here . . .that can be one of your duties."

"Ummm...I can't cook..."

"There's a shock," Bae muttered.

"Just read the cookbook in the kitchen. It'll teach you," Rumple said breezily. Then he sauntered into the kitchen, which was right off the main room, to start making some sandwiches and a salad with almonds and cranberries.

As he entered the kitchen what sounded like a round of applause came out of it.

Belle snorted. "What in the gods' name?"

"The kitchen loves him. Because he can do more than boil water in it," Bae snorted. "He's like its favorite person."

She shook her head. "Then I guess I have my work cut out for me then. Bae, I know this is difficult for you but all I'm asking is that you give me a chance."

The boy gazed at her resentfully. "Don't have much choice, do I? You're here because that's how he wants it."

He was furious at his father for doing this to him. And he wondered what it would take to make this .. . woman pack up and leave.

"I think we can help each other," she said confidently and tried to reach for his hand. "I know you have trouble reading and I can teach you how to. .. . ."

"No! I read just fine!" he snapped, flushing. The last thing he wanted was this stranger making fun of him . . . or reporting his progress to his father, so Rumple would know how stupid he was. "I'm fourteen and I don't need a governess!"

"But we still can be friends. All I'm asking is that you try."

Bae huffed. "Fine," he agreed, but only because he figured she wouldn't last long anyway. And his father would skin him if he caught him being rude to her. "Welcome to the Dark Castle."

It wasn't much but it was a start. She had quite an uphill battle ahead of her but like her parents always said: "Do the brave thing and bravery will follow."

Bae led her over to the hearth and gestured to the spinning wheel. "That's where Papa spins straw into gold," he indicated the basket of straw beside it. "He'll probably ask you to get more. But don't touch his wheel. He's picky about it."

"Why?"

"It's old . . .he's had it from his first master. He got it from Master Merril when he passed away. So it's kinda like an heirloom. It's older than I am."

"Oh. I see. But it's a bit..cluttered around it..." She started moving things around.

"I wouldn't do that. Not unless he tells you to," Bae warned.

"How can he work in this...mess?" she mused. "I'm sure he won't mind...gives him more room to work..."

"I..oh!" When she touched the straw basket she felt a surge of magic and was thrown to the floor, tumbling backwards, her skirt over her head.

Bae smirked. "Toldja."

She was mortified. Her drawers and petticoats were on display!

Rumple walked into the room. "Lunch is ready-gods and hells!"

She struggled to sit up and recover what was left of her modesty but her dress was not cooperating.

"Ummm...Bae...could you..?"

A love seat and an end table tittered at her.

"This isn't funny! Help me up...please.." she begged.

"Shush!" Bae ordered. He went to hold out a hand.

But Rumple beat him to it. "Allow me." He took her hand in his and helped her sit up, moving her skirts down as he did so. Though not before he caught a glimpse of her shapely legs.

She was blushing to the roots of her hair."T...Thank you,Rumplestiltskin."

"Now, how did . . .that happen?"

"Well...err...that is..I...ahhh."

"She was touching your stuff without asking, Papa," Bae informed him. "And it zapped her."

"Why did you make it do that?' she cried. "I could've been seriously injured!"

"Rule number one, dearie. Don't touch unless I tell you to. I deal with a lot of dangerous enchanted objects, so I shield those I don't wish to be tampered with . . .like my wheel and my straw."

She was angry not just because she could've been injured. She'd been humiliated and the Dark One's son seemed to be enjoying it.

He waved a hand then said, "There! Now I've removed the ward so you may dust in here . . .and fetch me new straw when I need some."

"But they're not dangerous and your work area is cluttered."

"Umm . .. yes . .. I haven't been home lately to clean," he admitted. "I'm normally neater than this." He was irritated at himself for not recalling he needed to relax the wards on certain things now that Belle was here. "And this wheel . . .is old and . . .it resonates to me." He also didn't want her to know that because of that, another sorcerer might be able to use it and try and control him.

"Can you stand? Are you hurt?"

"Only my pride," she said ruefully.

He assisted her to her feet. "That won't happen again. I've allowed the wards to recognize you so you may clean here," he said, somewhat apologetically.

"Thank you ...again...and it was my fault...I should've listened when Bae said.."

"Papa, I tried to tell her," the boy began.

"All right. What's done is done." Rumple said briskly. He clapped his hands and a tray floated out of the kitchen and landed on the table in the center of the room.

On it were thick sandwiches of roast beef and cheese with lettuce and tomato and a tangy dressing, and a salad with almonds and cranberries in a simple raspberry vinegrette dressing. A bowl of peaches and plums were resting next to them, as well as a pitcher of cider.

"You made all of this yourself...?"

"Well, if I don't cook, we'll starve," Rumple said practically. "Enchanted kitchens can only supply food, they don't cook it. Don't know what the other Dark Ones did for meals . . .probably drank blood or something, since the kitchen looked like a disaster had taken place when I first arrived here. Took me two days with magic to straighten it out so I could use it."

He sat down at the table along with Bae.

He picked up a sandwich and bit it, thinking he would have to get a new dress for her soon, since the gown she was in wasn't suitable for cleaning. He thought about the blue bolt of cloth he'd found in the west turret. It would go well with her eyes. Then he scowled. He had no business thinking about his servant's eyes . . .or any other part of her.

"Shall I take my lunch in the kitchen?"

It was where her own servants ate.

"No. You may eat here," Rumple answered.

"But...I'm your servant and...it's not proper... "

"It is if I say so," he returned. "And I'm saying so. Now sit and eat. Before the salad wilts." He turned and placed a large helping of it on his plate, and then served Bae some as well.

"It does look delicious," she admitted and moved to put some of it onto her plate.

"I'll even eat it and normally I don't like a lot of green stuff," Bae admitted. "But I love this dressing."

Belle took a taste. "Oh, this is wonderful. I've never had dressing like this before."

"It's made with raspberry wine, dearie . . oil, vinegar, and some crushed walnuts," he answered, taking a bite.

"I'd love to learn how to make it."

"I can show you," Rumple offered.

"If he's home long enough," Bae remarked softly.

"Surely you don't have to be out every day."

"Depends. Sometimes I need to be." Rumple replied. "Lately there's been a lot of unrest . . . and a lot of desperate souls calling on me."

"Because of the ogres?'

"Partly. And because of the wars between George's kingdom and Midas's. I might be called upon to broker a treaty between those two soon."

Belle frowned. "It would be a mistake. George is a cruel man who will go back on his word."

Avonlea was a minor province in George's kingdom and her father had been forced to deal with the difficult king on many occasions.

There was even talk of a betrothal between Belle and the king himself, a match she objected strongly to.

"I don't trust him as far as I can throw him, but I don't get to choose who wants to make a deal from me."

"Why is that?"

"I'm the Dark One . . .and I make deals with the desperate. It's part of my curse," he replied.

"And if they don't agree to your terms?'

"Then they have to find another way to resolve their problems," the sorcerer replied. "All magic comes with a price .. .and that price must be paid, one way or another."

"But he always tells them there's a price to be paid beforehand, so they can't say they didn't know," Bae spoke up.

"Did plan to take me as your price when you came to our castle?"

"No . . .I was planning to ask for a different price since gold was insufficient since I make it," he answered honestly. "But I felt . . .I could make a better deal with you . . . and I needed someone here to mind the castle while I'm gone. You seemed sensible and not all giggly and flighty and that buffoon you were engaged to seemed like the biggest idiot in seven kingdoms."

"He is," Belle admitted.

"You were engaged before you came here?" Bae looked interested in spite of himself.

"It was an arranged marriage but I didn't care for him."

Bae frowned. "You mean your papa told you who you were gonna marry?" He looked at Rumple. "You'd never do that to me, would you? Because that's just awful!"

"It's how it's done with us, Bae," Belle explained. "Though I strongly disagree with it."

"Me too! Papa, you ever try and tell me that I oughta marry some girl, I'll run away."

"I wouldn't. But you can't run anywhere I can't find you."

Bae looked skeptical. "What if . . . I went through a portal? How'd you find me then?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I wouldn't. I'm just saying. Like . . .let's say somebody kidnapped me to get you to do something, and they shoved me through a portal. How would you find me?"

"There are a few ways...magic beans...a hat or even the Ozian silver slippers."

"Good," Bae seemed relieved. "Just in case . . ."

"But if you were taken to the Land Without Magic...that would require a curse...the darkest of all of them.."

"What kind of curse?" his son asked.

"One that would rip all of us out of this world and into that one with no memory of who we are..until it is broken."

"You would have to be crazy to cast that, Papa."

"If I ever lost you to that land I would!" he vowed.

"Well, that's never gonna happen, so let's just forget about it," Bae said. Just the thought of something so dark made him cold to the marrow of his bones.

Even Belle shivered.

"Papa . . .shouldn't we go and tell Andi about what happened to her parents?"

"Yes...we should. Belle, I would like to familiarize yourself with the castle while we're gone...but don't blow up my lab!'

Bae rolled his eyes. "I didn't MEAN to do that! It's not like I went in there and deliberately tried to blow stuff up. Not like Brian Tavish did in his dad's leather workshop-mixing turpentine with coal oil and then lighting it up."

"Are you suggesting I am accident prone, Rumplestiltskin?" Belle demanded.

"Well, you were only here an hour and I found you on the floor. You tell me," he teased, his amber eyes glittering.

She was but damned if she would admit it!

"Please. You get into a debate with him now and we'll be here all day," Bae groaned.

She laughed. Hopefully the boy was learning to like her. But she underestimated him and was soon to find out how.

Bae was unhappy after returning from the village with Rumple. He hated seeing the girl he liked upset and having to be the bearer of bad news really bothered him. As well as how her brother had received them.

Belle was dusting in the dining hall when they returned. She took one look at the young boy's face and frowned.

"Bae? Would you like to sit down and talk?"

"No! Just . . .leave me alone!" he cried, not wanting to speak with the interloper who had invaded his home. If she hadn't been there, he would have talked with his father, but he refused to start crying in front of a total stranger. "I'm going to take a nap!"

"Bae...wait!" she cried, starting after him only the heel of her shoe caught on the rug and she tripped..again.

"Dammit all!" she cursed.

A hand caught her elbow. "Easy there. You almost went flying."

She turned her head, her eyes meeting the amber ones of Rumplestiltskin.

She blushed. Why was it every time she took a tumble he was right there to rescue her? She didn't enjoy being a damsel in distress!'

"I think . . . you need to make your gowns a wee bit shorter, dearie. Or else I'm going to be patching you up and picking you up off the floor." He chuckled.

"I'm ahhh...not much of a seamstress..."

He arched an eyebrow. "Well, fortunately I can sew. I shall make you a new dress or two in a few days. In the meantime, do watch yourself."

"I will, Rumplstiltskin. I was trying to get Bae to talk to me and he ran..."

Rumple sighed sadly. "He won't talk to you right now. I doubt if he'd even talk to me. Too upset. The news we bore . . . was terrible . . . and it went as badly as I'd feared. People always blame the messenger . . . and her brother blamed me."

"Oh...what happened if I may ask?"

Rumple explained to her about Andrielle and what had happened to her parents and how he had Seen it in a Vision. "So we went to give them the news. They were both shocked . . .and angry . . .and well, grief makes you irrational . . .and he needed to blame someone . . .so he blamed me for telling him what had happened. He said I enjoyed being the bearer of bad news, because I was as dark as they came . . .Bae tried to defend me and he ordered us to leave . . .so we did . . ."

"You had nothing to do with their deaths."

"I know . . .but I was the one who made them aware . . .who brought sorrow to their door . . .like I said, the man's not rational right now."

"He's a dick!" came Bae's voice from upstairs. Then a door slammed.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should go to him...even if he says he doesn't want you to...deep down he does."

He looked uncertain. "I . . .don't . . .all right . . . I'll try . . ."

He vanished abruptly and reappeared outside his son's room. "Bae? May I come in?"

"NO!"

"Bae. . .I think if I could explain . . ."

"Just go away!"

Rumple was about to turn away, figuring it was best to give the boy some space . . .when he recalled Belle's words.

Then he did something he normally wouldn't do. He teleported inside his son's room and said, "No, I don't think I will. Not yet."

Bae was in bed glaring up at the ceiling. "She hates me, Papa!"

Rumple shook his head. "No, she doesn't, Bae." He went to go and sit down beside the boy. "It's never easy being the bearer of bad news, son. Especially news like that."

Bae jumped out of bed.

"Hey . . .just talk to me for a minute . . ."

"I just want to be alone..."

The Dark One sighed. He touched his son's shoulder lightly. "All right. But if you want to talk . . .you know I'm here."

"Papa...I don't ever want anyone to bring me that news..." his hand came up to grasp his father's.

"Bae . . .as long as I'm the Dark One . . .I can't be killed . . .except by one way . . . so you won't ever have to worry about it," he soothed, his hand patting the boy's shoulder.

"You're sure?"

"Yes." His hands carded the boy's hair.

"Whatever way it is...we won't let anyone do it."

"No . . .because they'd have to get my dagger to do it . . .and I've locked it away where no one can find it."

Bae breathed a sigh of relief. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Rumple called.

"May I come in? I brought some tea?" Belle responded.

Rumple looked at Bae. "Well?"

"Come in," Bae said.

Belle walked in carrying a tea service. She set it down on the table and poured tea into one of the cups.

"You do that well, dearie. Perhaps serving tea ought to be one of your duties," Rumple mused. "Also dusting, cleaning, and doing the laundry every other week."

"Right."

"Can she clean my room?" Bae asked hopefully.

But Rumple snorted. "No. Your room is your responsibility, young man."

"Aww!" his son groaned, even though he'd been almost certain it wouldn't be allowed.

"You'll take care of the castle and my son while I'm away," Rumple continued.

"Got it!"

She picked up full cup ready to hand it to him before she poured another for Bae.

"Bring me fresh straw while I'm at the wheel," he continued. Then, to see what she would say, he quipped, "Oh, and you shall skin the children I hunt for their pelts."

She gasped, the tea cup slipping out of her hands and dropping to the floor. He couldn't possibly...

Bae turned away, hiding a grin. His papa's wicked sense of humor had struck again.

"W . . .what?"

"That was a quip. Not serious," and the Dark One giggled wickedly.

"Well it was an awful one...and look what you made me do...it's chipped!" she scolded, holding up the tea cup. It was of pure white shell porcelain with a lovely blue willow design on the side and a gold rim and handle. There was a small chip in the one side.

"It's just a cup."

"It may be just a cup, Rumplestiltskin, but how could you make a joke like that!" Belle scolded.

She walked up to her employer and shook her finger in his face.

"He has a dark sense of humor," Bae said. Then he giggled at the sight of his badass sorcerer father getting scolded like he was Bae's age by his servant.

Rumple was amused again. "You mean you actually believed that? Have you never heard the story of how I saved the children during the Second Ogre Wars and brought them home again?"

He pointed at Bae. "His friends were fighting and dying in a war no one could win, because the duke was too stupid to draw up a treaty, and so once I became the Dark One, I used my magic to make one . . . and brought all the children home where they belonged."

"Ummm...no ...I didn't know that. I'm sorry."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I know I have a reputation as a dark sorcerer . . .but there are lines even I'll not cross. Hurting children is one of them."

"That's not what people say. They say you ask for them in deals and no one sees them again."

"That's a lie!" Bae said angrily. "Maybe that's what the other Dark Ones did, but not my papa."

"I know that...now."

Rumplestiltskin and his son were a mystery to be uncovered and on this first day she'd merely scratched the surface.

Had she been given the gift of Sight as he was, she would have been shocked to discover that years from now she and Rumple would be more than master and servant. She would be the other half of his heart and soul...and to Bae...the mother he never had.


	3. Reaching Out

**3**

**Reaching Out**

The next few days were full of adjustments for everyone. Belle soon discovered that Rumplestiltskin was a rather exacting taskmaster when it came to the cleanliness of his castle, and would frequently come and observe her to make sure she was cleaning things right. He would also, rather annoyingly, point out things she had missed.

Bae would hide a smirk during these exchanges, for it was usually him being the recipient of Rumple's waspish tongue. The boy was worried that now that Belle was here, Rumple would start leaving more often to make deals with people, and he wanted his father to stay home instead of gallivanting all over the kingdoms like some gold and black stormcrow. He had hoped after the lab incident that Rumple would be more inclined to remain home, at least for a month or so, but then he'd gone off and made this deal with _her_.

Bae sighed. Well, there was only one thing to do. Belle was going to have to go. After all, it wasn't like he _needed_ a caretaker, he was fourteen and could stay by himself when he had to . . .and the castle would be fine with just Rumple, himself, and occasionally Alex residing in it. _I want my father back . . .and in order to get him back, I'm gonna have to make Belle leave._ He felt slightly guilty, because he was actually starting to like the petite woman, but there was no doubt in his mind that as soon as she got more settled in the castle, and cognizant of Rumple's routine and schedule, his father would be away again.

So Bae set out to make Belle's life so bad that she would pack up and leave after two weeks.

Belle had already noticed that her new master didn't sleep much, if at all. When she asked him why, he answered that he didn't need to, and she assumed because of his cursed state he required less sleep. Rumple often spun gold late into the night, claiming he did his best work when all was quiet.

The rest of the day he spent in his study, doing research, or in his lab, brewing concoctions, or out in the woods, gathering ingredients for potions. Sometimes he could be found relaxing with a book in front of the fire with his feet on the hassock puppy, which Belle had named Gabby.

Besides Gabby and Cogsworth, the entire kitchen was enchanted, including the pantry, the stove, and several of the most important kitchen implements, like the cauldron and meat cleaver. Rumple explained to her that they had been the chef and his helpers before they were cursed. There was an armoire in the third bedroom called Miss Daisy, and Rumple's favorite teapot, a round one with a purple lid, was called Mrs. Potts and had been the head housekeeper. Her son, Chip, was also part of the tea service, and was a sugar bowl. There was also an enchanted candelabra called Lumiere, and he was usually in the study with Rumple, shedding light on important texts.

Some other furniture, like a loveseat and an endtable, in the great room were also enchanted. All of the furniture seemed happy to see another person in the castle, especially a woman.

Belle only wished that Baelfire and Rumple were half so welcoming. It wasn't that they were impolite to her, just . . .distant and somewhat cold. Rumple she could excuse, since he seemed very busy, and she could recall her father being the same way when he got preoccupied. But Bae she had tried several times to make friends with and gotten a shrug and the cold shoulder.

It was baffling. As was the fact that she couldn't seem to do anything right. One day she had been polishing the silver in the dining room and had left the room for a minute to get a drink, leaving the rag and silver polish on the table. When she returned, she found the polish spilled all over the floor and Rumple frowning at the mess. He'd scolded her for carelessness, despite her protests.

But despite his sometime snippy demeanor, he did keep his word and make her a dress she could work in. It was a pretty blue color, with a white blouse under it that was soft as silk, with puffed sleeves, much finer than anything her servants had worn. "Thank you, Rumplestiltskin." She had said to him at breakfast.

He looked up at her from his oatmeal. "For what? That? You needed proper clothes to work in. Your other gown was getting ruined."

"But . . . this dress is much finer than anything my servants ever wore," she protested.

"That's because Papa's the best weaver and spinner in seven kingdoms," Bae spoke up.

Belle nodded. Then she wondered again how a man with such a dark reputation could make such beautiful clothing . . .and give it to his servant like it was a trifle, when she knew he must have spent hours making it? Unless he did it by magic. Yet somehow she didn't think so.

Strange incidents like that seemed to plague her. At her first attempt doing laundry, she had separated all the clothes into piles by color, like she had seen the servants doing at home. She had begun by washing all the white clothes and putting a strong solution of bleach into the water and leaving them to soak, as they were mostly undergarments, shirts, and aprons. She had left them to go and dust the cabinet in the main room that contained Rumple's collection of curiosities, such as a blue hat with stars and moons on it and a beautiful golden jeweled chalice.

When she returned, she found that somehow a red kerchief had fallen into the water . . .and the dye had run and stained all the clothes pink.

Of course, Rumple _had_ to choose that particular moment to come and see what she was doing. "What in—Belle! Why are my shirts and underwear _pink_?"

"Umm . . . well . . . somehow this kerchief got into the water . . .I was soaking the clothes and . . . umm . . ." she stammered guiltily. For some reason she found that Rumple made her lose some of her power of speech on occasion, especially now, when he was wearing those tight leather pants and his shirt collar was unbuttoned.

Rumple rolled his eyes. "Dearie, you have to separate the clothes . . .and don't put the dark clothes, like the kerchief, into hot water, the dye runs."

"I know, but . . ."

"You'll have to bleach them back, because I'm not wearing pink underwear and neither will Bae," he informed her crisply.

"Yes, sir."

Then he'd turned to leave, calling over his shoulder, "And next time—don't put a red handkerchief in with white clothes!"

"But I didn't," she muttered. At least she didn't think she had.

That task had taken her all the rest of the morning, and then she had gone to wash the full length windows in the great room, which for some reason had thick velvet blue drapes covering them. It was a nice day, and Belle decided to open them and let some sun into the gloomy castle.

But she found it was like they were nailed shut, and she couldn't open them.

_What on earth?_ She wondered and decided she needed a ladder to open them. "Cogsworth, where's a ladder?"

"There's one in the steward's closet," the clock informed her.

Belle went to get in and had just positioned it by the drapes and was about to climb on it when she saw Rumple sitting at his wheel, but he wasn't spinning gold, just ordinary wool. "Why do you spin so much?" she asked curiously.

"It helps me forget."

"Forget what?"

He looked up at her, his reptilian eyes oddly soft in the lamplight. "Hmm? See, I've forgotten," he chuckled. Then he turned back to his wheel.

Belle sighed, she'd been hoping she could strike up some sort of conversation with him, but apparently he was too intent upon his work. She climbed up the ladder and began trying to open the drapes.

_Gods and hells, these are so . . .difficult!_ she thought, pulling. "What did you do—nail these shut?" she cried exasperatedly.

"Yes. I like my privacy," he answered.

"What are you afraid of—the birds and squirrels peering into the window?" she queried, wrenching at them. "Disturbing some secret ritual?"

Her foot slipped . . .and the ladder teetered.

Thrown off balance, she tried to catch herself . . .

. . . and stumbled backwards into thin air.

She let out a soft cry, sure she was going to end up splattered all over the floor or at the least with broken bones.

When her fall was broken by a pair of sinewy strong arms.

"Oh!" she gasped, finding herself held securely by her employer. "Rumplestiltskin, I—"

Cerulean eyes met amber ones.

In that instant, she felt something—a connection, it flowed like a brief flicker of light through her and into him.

He felt it as well, she could see it in the surprised look on his face.

But all he said was, "Next time be more careful, dearie. If you can't keep your balance on a ladder, don't climb it."

She looked back at the drapes, which were now hanging from a pin like a shredded feastday banner. "I . . .was just trying to get some light in here. I'm sorry. I'll put them back up." She found she was actually enjoying being held by him.

"No. I'll get used to it," he coughed, at last looking away. He was shocked she wasn't fainting with fear or trying to get away from him. Most women looked at him with revulsion and moved to the other side of the street when he walked by, as if afraid he would contaminate them. They didn't stare at him the way she was doing . . . not with fear but with . . .dare he think it? Admiration.

He shook his head. He was being ridiculous. Imagining something there that wasn't there at all. He scolded himself for being an addlepated ninny, like some silly girl in a tale, and he set his servant on her feet.

Then he turned and walked back over to his wheel. But when he finally started spinning again, his mind was filled with her face and the way she had felt in his arms, and the thread he spun that day came out blue—the color of her eyes.

She'd done it this time...and for the life of her she couldn't explain why it was she so was so clumsy around him. She half expected him to toss her out on her behind and send her back to Avonlea. Still...being in his arms...and the feeling that swept through her...it was nothing like she'd ever experienced before. It was both frightening...and alluring at the same time.

Had it been Gaston, there was no doubt in her mind he would have thrown her down and had his way with her, revolting as the thought was.

Then he set her down, seeming to feel uneasy...or was it shame? What did he have to feel ashamed of? Did he think she found him ugly? His cursed appearance was a bit...odd but that was not what she was starting to see. There was a man in there...one who loved his son beyond all reason...one who cared for his enchanted household staff enough to make certain they were happy as they were...and even tolerated her.

"Rumpletstiltskin...please...tell me...have I upset you?"

He paused in his spinning. "Now why would you ask that?" he queried, slightly mocking. "I rescue women who fall off ladders every day of the week sometimes." He giggled, trying to make light of what had just occurred, a bit desperately.

She frowned. "You're not fooling me one bit." She sauntered over to the spinning wheel and placed her hand on it to bring it to a stop.

Since he'd removed the wards on it for her, it didn't send her flying to the other end of the room as his basket had earlier.

He quirked an eyebrow. "D'you mind, dearie? I'd like to get back to work."

"Not until you talk to me. . .about more than just nitpicking at my failures as a housekeeper." Not a wise choice of words there, Belle. You forget, he could turn you into something easily squashed if you provoke him.

But instead of snapping at her, the master spinner looked thoughtful. "What would you like to talk about? The latest book you read? How boring it is here with just me and my son? Perhaps you wish to leave and go back to your father?"

"No ...it's not like that at all...I want to get to know you!"

What harm was there in that? After all, she was going to be living there for a very long time and he couldn't avoid her forever.

"What's wrong with me that I'm not worthy of just a bit of your time?" she demanded.

"Me?" he said, his voice suddenly sharp. "What is there to know? I'm a failed husband, a coward spinner who took the power of a dagger and became the Dark One. And now I am what you see before you-a monster that women run and hide from. I'm not the kind of man ballads are made for."

"So is that why you cover all your mirrors up?"She walked over to one closest to the wall to yank the cover off. "You think no one will want you because you're ugly? And you may be the Dark One outside these walls but in here I see a devoted father. You may be irritating as a master at times but I've heard of worse. And you are not ugly!" she grabbed the cover and started pulling it down.

"No!" he shouted, and went to grab her arm. "Leave it!"

"If you won't believe the truth...I'll make you see it!"

"The mirror's covered for a reason, dammit!" he snapped.

She paused. "What reason other than you thinking you're a monster."

"Protection. I have enemies who . . .can use the power of mirrors to spy on me . . .so they must stay covered. Otherwise they can see what I don't want them to."

"Who...?"

"Cora and Regina, the Evil Queen and the Queen Mother. They would sell their souls for a chance to learn the secrets of the Dark One . . . to learn my weaknesses." He said tightly.

Belle shivered. She'd heard stories of the two of them, the most frightening that they could remove the heart from your body and use it to control you or kill you.

"W...Why do they want to harm you? Is it because of a deal gone sour?"

"People always want to harm me. I'm a difficult man to love, dearie. And they want my knowledge and power, any way they can grasp it."

And his power in the hands of ones like the Mills women...

Belle released her grip on the cloth. "Can they hear you?"

"No. Not unless they're scrying actively. My wards prevent that." He sighed. "Inside these walls, I am safe-and Bae is safe-and you are safe from any harm. I pledge you my word on it. And despite my reputation, my word is still good."

"I know," she said softly. "I'm sorry if I've upset you. I just thought..."

He waved off her apology. "Hardly. I once had rotten fruit thrown at me from a housewife who though I'd given her the evil eye," he snorted. "Why do you think I had you come here, Belle? Because I don't want my son alone. He's not always as . . .cautious as I'd like and if anything should happen . . .at least there would be someone to get word to me . . ."

She patted his hand. "I'd run through fire to help you keep your son safe."

"Good. Keep that attitude. You might need it. Now, I need to get back to work."

Her face fell. "Can't you wait a little longer..."

He shrugged. "What do you wish to know? I'm afraid my life was very ordinary before I became the Dark One."

"Was it? How many men do you know are able to be both a father and a mother to a child? I know none."

He spread his hands. "I didn't have a choice. Milah took off and who else did Bae have? Me. I did the best I could . . .though at times I know it wasn't enough. Still, we survived."

"Maybe it was enough for him that you were there," she pointed out.

"Perhaps. But it would have been better if he had a father he could've looked up to-instead of the coward spinner." He snorted.

She scowled. "Had you not left the battlefield do you suppose your son's life would be better? I don't think so. He would have been fatherless and most likely an orphan because from what you've told me about the harpy you married, she wouldn't have raised him alone."

She wanted that woman there now..she would have given her a lesson in what happens to bad mothers.

He gave her a discerning look. "Do you know . . . you are the first person who has ever supported me in that decision? Everyone else spit on me for putting my family first before honor and glory and whatever the hell you call it. And what none of them ever realized is that there was no point in fighting and dying in the mud for something I didn't believe in. We couldn't win . . .the duke knew it, our officers knew it, it was a delaying tactic. But no one cared."

"Family should always be your first choice in any decision you make...that's what my mother always said."

"A wise woman, your mother. And if there had been one chance we could have succeeded in driving the ogres back, I would have stayed. But we were outnumbered, losing men everyday, to ambushes, to poor food, to disease. Hopeless. But the duke would have his glory . . ."

"And villages and people would die...until you ended it." Yet she knew everyone had forgotten that. "Rumplestiltskin...so many years have passed since that...how is it your son is still fourteen? Shouldn't he be older?"

"Yes. But, you see . . .like I said before, I have many enemies as the Dark One. And one of those enemies was a rival dark magician named Rasputin."

"Why does that name sound so familiar.. .?" she murmured.

He cleared his throat and beckoned her to sit down on the loveseat, which purred when he did so. "Rasputin came from the kingdom of Russka, up near the Urusk mountains far to the North. He was a counselor and advisor to their king-they called him Tsar in their language-Tsar Sergei and his wife Tsarina Ekaterina. They had several daughters, the youngest called Anastasia. Ekaterina trusted Rasputin, belived he was the only one who could help her son Alexei, who had a rare blood ailment. And Rasputin did . . .for a time. But then he betrayed them all."

She could've sworn she'd seen it in one of her books."That's where I remember it! From a book I read on the royal family. They disappeared if I remember correctly."

She wondered how their paths crossed.

"Yes. Disappeared . . .probably dead. But it was rumored they got Anastasia away before that happened. I don't know if that's true or not. It could be . . . and if so she had a powerful magic worker helping her, for I could not See her." Rumple said. "But Rasputin was not content to just rule Russka . . . he wanted more power . . .and when he heard I was the new Dark One . . .he came to me and tried to convince me to make a deal with him."

"He wanted Anastasia found...didn't he? He suspected she was alive?"

"Yes. He wanted to kill her, the last of her line, and I refused. I did not then and will never participate in the slaughter of children. Rasputin was furious. In retaliation, he cursed my son with an aging curse. In a matter of minutes Bae started to age at ten times the normal rate."

"Oh no! He would've been like the poor creatures here!"

"Yes, dust on the wind. But I managed to reverse it, by casting a spell that slowed his aging down . . .and so he will remain young for a much longer time than most."

"And he can't harm you or Bae again?"

His eyes hardened. "No. Then .. . I took that bastard outside and I skinned him like a rabbit. Because no one hurts my son!"

"You actually skinned him?"

"Yes. Then I tacked his hide to the wall of the great palace in Russka with a note-Your dark scourge is dead, now you are free. Because no one crosses the Dark One."

Though it was a gruesome way to die, she could understand his reasons. "I did hear of you skinning someone...but he did deserve it."

"He deserved worse, dearie. Did you know he made a stew of children's hearts and ate it to gain their youth and life force?"

She paled. "No..."

"Oh yes. He bragged about it to me before he asked me for help. Acted like it was no big deal." Rumple grimaced.

"Vile, loathesome man!" Belle exclaimed.

"They're peasant brats, they can always breed more like rabbits. So who'll miss twenty or so?" he said to me. I was disgusted. He was so smug, so certain I would not refuse, after all I was his comrade-his brother in darkness!" Rumple spat.

"Yes but even with the darkness in you, there are still lines you won't cross."

"But Rasputin didn't know that. But I taught him the error of his ways. And Bae lived, even if he does age now at a quarter of the rate of a normal person."

"Now understand why you're so reluctant to let him go out."

"Yes. If he's seen too much, people will start to wonder why he never grows up like other boys."

"I'll do my best to watch over him but he does not make it easy."

"I know, he's a scamp. But if he really gets out of line, come to me and tell me. I'll make sure he behaves."

"I know. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes."

That was how Bae found them when he finished his chores for the afternoon, the two of them together on the loveseat, sipping tea and talking, neither of them noticing he was there…they seemed to have eyes only for each other.

He was shocked and angry. He cleared his throat loudly. "Done with my chores," he muttered.

"Good. Sit down and relax a bit, lad," his father said, gesturing to the chair across from the loveseat.

Once he sat down Gabby trotted over to him to be petted.

"So…ummm…Papa…..I was upstairs cleaning my room and I heard some of the furniture talking about us almost having to wear pink underwear. How did that happen?" the boy inquired with a glint in his eye.

"That's what I'd like to know," Belle muttered.

"Oh, Belle just needed to figure out how to properly sort laundry," his father quipped. She blushed.

It had been too easy for Bae to carry on his pranks to make the poor girl seem like the worst housekeeper. He watched her carefully and waited until she was out of the room before he struck and quickly fled when he heard his father's footsteps.

Yet despite his best efforts, she was still there and occupying too much of his father's time. He would have to try a little harder. When his father went back to his spinning she started cleaning the hallway.

Bae seized the opportunity and snuck outside to find what he needed for his next series of pranks…a frog and a mouse. He hid the mouse in his room for when he was ready to use it but the frog he carried downstairs.

She was kneeling on the floor scrubbing it when he crept up behind her and set the frog down, concealing himself behind a suit of armor when he heard his father approach.

It hopped over to her, underneath her skirt.

She screamed and jumped up with the water bucket in her hand, so startled that she dumped the contents onto her master.

"Belle! What in the gods' name is wrong now?" he demanded. "And if I want a bath, dearie, I'll take one myself, thank you very much." He waved a hand and dried himself. "Now, explain."

"S…Something got under my….skirt!" she gasped.

He looked around. "I don't see anything."

"Well I didn't imagine it!" she snapped. "You may not want to see it, Rumplestiltskin but something is going on here and I'm going to find out what!" And she suspected a certain boy was the cause of it….

He shook his head and left the hall. "Strange girl," he muttered.

When he was gone Belle spotted a frog hopping along and picked it up, setting it outside.

"I know you're hiding around here somewhere, Baelfire!" she said, hands on her hips.

Bae chuckled from behind the suit of armor. Now his father was going to think she was stark raving mad. He had every confidence his kitchen prank would clinch it. She cleaned it just before lunch.

As soon as he saw his father get up to go in there to cook he let the mouse loose. He took a seat at the table with Belle while he waited for the chaos to ensue.

"Belle! There are . . . RODENTS infesting my kitchen!" Rumplestiltskin screamed as he saw a white furred creature dart out from the pantry and under the table.

"Whoa! Maybe we need a cat, Papa!" Bae cried, giggling.

"How is that...I just cleaned in here!" Belle exclaimed.

"C'mere, you little varmint!" Rumple yelled, and started to chase the mouse around the kitchen.

Belle cringed, fearing her master would turn her into a rodent or worse. She grabbed her broom and followed suit, wanting the rodent out of the kitchen as much as he did.

"Mouse hunt!" Bae hooted. "Lemme get some cheese! We can set a trap!"

"Get out you filthy, disgusting, creature!" she raged, swinging the broom around. The mouse ran for its life, scuttling under the chairs and behind the stove.

Bae got a piece of cheese off of a big wheel and put it down in a corner.

She swung the broom again, aiming for the mouse only to lose her footing and have it come into contact with her master's backside.

"Dearie, do I look like I've got white fur and a tail?" he snapped.

Bae just about died laughing.

"I...I'm sorry, Rumplestiltskin...I...it was...it was an accident!"

"Oh . . . never mind . . . I'll take away one of your books later for assaulting me!" he coughed. "But mind that thing! It could be classed as a deadly weapon!"

She breathed a sigh of relief. Losing one of her books was a mild punishment compared to what he could do to her.

"Baelfire, quit giggling and help us catch this thing!" Rumple ordered. "Before we end up with more of them. They breed like rabbits you know."

"And I don't understand HOW one got in here when this kitchen is spotless!" Belle threw her broom down in frustration.

"Papa, why don't you just use your magic?" Bae suggested.

"And while you're at it, Rumplestiltskin, perhaps you might want to ask your son to tell us the truth about how this pest got in MY clean kitchen!"

"Me?" Bae contrived to look innocent. "I don't know how it got in here! Maybe she left crumbs on the floor!"

Belle glared at him. These little games to get his father's attention and to try to drive her out of the house had gone far enough.

Rumple frowned. There was something going on here.

"This is just like that little stunt you pulled with the frog, Baelfire but if you think you can chase me out of this house that easily, you BOTH have another thing coming!"

Rumple waved a hand and the mouse appeared in it. It squeaked in terror.

"Oh don't start getting hysterical, dearie! I'm not going to eat you," he said. "All I want is an answer to my question. How did you get here?" It squeaked rapidly, sitting up on Rumple's palm. "You came here in what? A pocket?"

Bae started edging out of the kitchen.

"Not so fast, young man!" Belle ordered.

The mouse squeaked again. Rumple's eyes bulged. Then he waved a hand and the mouse was transported outside.

He whirled on his son, who was frozen guiltily in the doorway. "Baelfire! YOU put this rodent in the castle?"

"I thought as much!" Belle said angrily.

"Uh . . .Papa . . . I can explain . . ."

"Then do so!" the Dark One snapped. "And it better be good! Because this isn't funny! I ought to blister your behind, boy!"

Belle sat down at the table and waited to see what excuse the teenager would offer up to his father to explain his behavior as of late.

Rumple crossed his arms over his chest. "Well? I'm waiting."

"I don't want a caretaker. I never wanted one. I just want my father!"

Rumple looked startled. "I . . . don't understand. Bae, I'm right here."

"Yeah...when you have to be. Most of the time you've got some deal to go to or a potion to make! It's like Mama all over again. Home...but you're not!"

Rumple was shocked. "Bae . . . you don't mean that! I'm not going down to some tavern and drinking away everything we have! I brought Belle here for company while I'm away . . ."

"You don't have to be away so much! Can't you just...tell them to leave you alone for awhile!"

"I . . .I . . . well . . .sometimes yes . . . but . . . I thought you didn't want me around . . .that you were . . . sick of having the Dark One looking over your shoulder . . .most boys your age can't wait to get rid of their fathers."

"I just want us to do some of the things we used to do..."

"Such as?" he asked gently.

"We used to go fishing...we never do that anymore...we used to walk in the woods...you always have some excuse not to. You tell me over and over you don't want me out in the open because someone might hurt me but I'm tired of being stuck here Papa! No one would ever hurt me if we were together!"

"This . . . is why you're behaving like . . .like a scamp? Because you wanted me home?" his father repeated incredulously.

"You couldn't see it?" Belle asked softly. "Rumplestiltskin, he is not my child and I could see it."

"I'm a monster, Belle!" he cried. "Look at me!" he gestured to his golden skinned self. "I'm the beast mothers scare their children into behaving with! Do you think I can't see it? That I don't know how they whisper behind my back? They come to me for deals, because they're desperate, dearie!" he cried, his face twisting in agony. "But no one-no one can ever love ME!"

"Your son does!" she cried. "And his is the only opinion that should matter to you. Listen to him! He's reaching out!" And so are you, she thought, her heart breaking for both of them.

"You're wrong, Papa!" Bae cried. "Because I love you!" He took two steps forward and hugged his father. "And all I want is for you to come home . . .it's my fault you're cursed . . .But you're still my father . . .and I'm sorry I'm always in trouble!"

"I can't replace you in his life, Rumplestiltskin. I don't want to." Belle said softly. She glanced over at Bae. "I still want us to be friends. It will make the times your father has to be away much easier for the both of us. I know there are some times you like to do things with him that I can't but we can find other activities to pass the time. I can help you learn how to read better and when your papa is home we can teach you together."

"I don't need to learn…" Bae protested.

"Yes, you do," his father said firmly. "It doesn't make you any less intelligent, Bae. I've always known you are but you can do so much more if you learn how to read properly."

"Okay, Papa…..I'll do it. If you promise you'll stay at home more," he added.

Then he stepped back from his father and held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Rumple shook it vigorously. "I will try to stay at home more."

"Deal struck."

"We're both going to make sure you honor it, Rumplestiltskin," Belle warned. Bae smiled. He could learn to like her after all.

From that day on Rumplestiltskin made good on his promise that he would stay home more often. Unlike his predecessors, this Dark One searched for every loophole in his curse that he could find, the most useful one that he could choose not to answer the call of a desperate soul or he could make the desperate come to him, not easy to do considering the location of his estate.

When Rumple and Belle weren't helping Bae with his reading, Rumple found other activities for the three of them to do together and one day he surprised both of them by inviting them up to the lab while he worked. He had several potion books open on the table.

"I'm going to let you two try to make a few simple potions," he explained with a smile. He pointed at one of the books. "This one is a lotion that can change your hair color…and this one is supposed to change your clothes. Which do you want to try first?"

"I've always wondered what I would look like with blond hair," Belle mused.

The sorcerer strongly disagreed thinking she was more beautiful with her dark locks though he didn't want to express his opinion aloud and asked himself why he was even concerned about it. He was noticing far too much about her than he should have and it bothered him a great deal. She was his castle's caretaker and she'd made it quite clear she had no desire to be anything else. She can never love me. No woman would. Look at me. He was not able to use his magic to alter his appearance. When he tried, he changed back and he didn't consider himself attractive in his human form either.

He sat down in his chair and watched while they worked, Belle had Bae read the text while she mixed up the ingredients in Rumple's cauldron.

His reading skills were improving daily, more so because he had his father home more often now to encourage him.

The lotion finished, Belle lathered it into her hair and asked Bae to time it with the hourglass. To his dismay her brown hair turned purple.

"Uh oh….Belle….I think we messed up! Your hair's purple!" he cried.

"What?!"

Rumple giggled. "I'm afraid it is, dearie."

"Can't you…fix it?" she asked hopefully.

"A potion like that usually wears off after a day."

"A day! You mean I have to look like this all day?"

Bae looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole. "I'm sorry Belle. I must've read it wrong."

"No, you didn't, Bae. I grabbed the wrong bottle. Look," she held up two identical bottles with different labels. "I was supposed to add more saffron but instead I added more red clover so don't distress yourself thinking this is your fault. But…it does look rather silly, doesn't it?"

"Yeah!" Bae started laughing.

Bae turned a page in the book to the clothing potion. "Belle, you read, I'll mix."

"No laughing you!" Belle pointed a finger at Rumple.

Bae was still laughing when he mixed the ingredients Belle read off for his own potion not knowing he'd added too much of one of them.

"Now what do I do, Belle?" he asked her.

"Ummm...you have to pour it over you."

"Here goes," he said.

Belle gasped when she saw the boy's skin turning green and scales appearing.

"Ummm..ummm...Rumplestiltskin...?"

"What's wrong, Belle? My clothes didn't change."

Belle glanced over at his father who was as shocked as she was.

"Come on guys...what's wrong?"

"Err..." his father was at a loss for words.

Bae looked down and noticed that his hands were green and scaly. "Oh my gods...what did I do?"

"I think you added too much of something..."

Bae started laughing again. "You have purple hair and I look like dragon!"

Rumple burst into laughter. "Well, dearies...aren't you a sight!"

Belle and Bae looked at each other, identical smirks on their faces. She picked up the hair color lotion and motioned to Bae. He grabbed his father while she lathered it into his hair.

After ten minutes his hair too was a deep shade of purple.

"You wretches!" he half-scolded, but he was grinning too much to be truly angry with their little joke. "Now I look truly hideous . . .like a hairy purple crocodile."

"Not hideous but funny...look at me, Papa...I look worse!" Bae was chuckling.

"We look like rejects from the freak show!" Rumple sniggered. "It's a good thing there are no mirrors down here, because we'd shatter them."

"And I guess this'll take til tomorrow to wear off?"

Rumple nodded. "Just be glad it won't take weeks."

"Oh gods...we'd never be able to leave the house!" Belle giggled.

"We'd send people screaming down the street," Bae predicted. "Or falling over dying of laughter."

"I would say they'd fall over with laughter first."

Rumple smirked. It felt good to laugh like this, even if people would think they had lost their wits. He had forgotten how to have fun, he thought impishly, and was happy that Belle and Bae seemed to be getting along with each other.

And, he realized, he hadn't felt that way since taking the dagger curse, years ago.

The two novice potion makers got to work cleaning up the lab, making sure everything was put back where it was supposed to be, the cauldron scrubbed out. It was almost dinnertime.

"We'll do another reading lesson tonight before bed, Bae," Belle said to him. She smiled. "I don't know about you two but I am famished."

When they went downstairs, Belle started for the kitchen. "I think I'd like to try cooking tonight."

"Umm . . .you're kidding, right, dearie?" Rumple frowned. "Because a woman who can't keep her balance on a ladder and trips over her own feet shouldn't be anywhere near a stove. You could set your hair on fire! Or worse!"

"You're just afraid I might actually cook as good as you do!"

"What?" he exclaimed, giggling like the imp he was. "You-cook like me?" He put a hand to his heart. "Never happen, dearie! It takes skill and knowledge and practice to cook like I do . . .and you don't have what it takes." He said loftily. "Watching's not the same as doing, you know!" he added.

"Oh, don't I? Well, we'll see about that Rumplestiltskin!"

"Bae, better get out the buckets," he teased. "We're probably gonna have to douse a fire or two."

Belle stormed into the kitchen and pulled an apron off the wall. "Egotistical imp...if he thinks I can't cook he's got another thing coming!"

She could hear the pantry and cupboards whispering and spun around, glaring at them. "Do you want to repeat that out loud?"

The kitchen fell silent.

"Damn enchanted house! Thinks he's the gods gift to the culinary arts and everything else!"

She grabbed one of the large pans and set it on the stove, gathering ingredients from the pantry to make garlic wine sauce for the chicken as Bae entered the kitchen.

Belle was still ranting while she chopped vegetables. "Just like all men..thinks a woman's place is on her back...well I'll show HIM!"

She could hear the enchanted kitchen objects whispering again and slammed the knife she was holding down on the table.

"Don't you jackasses have anything better to do than irritate me?"

"Bae? What's going on in there now?" she head Rumple ask.

A disaster waiting to happen, he thought. "Ummm...Belle's chopping up vegetables, Papa."

"You think I can't do that?" she yelled.

"Umm yeah . . ." Bae muttered.

She heard him giggle from the other side of the door. "Like I said…can't even keep her balance on a ladder and she wants to cook? Well, what does she plan on making? Roast drapes?"

"How about Roasted Rumplestiltskin you smart assed son of a bitch!"

"I heard that!"

"Do you want a medal or a monument? And shut up...you're breaking my concentration!"

He giggled again, high pitched and mocking. "Better concentrate, dearie!"

"When I'm done I'll dump the hot sauce right in his goddam lap! Won't be laughing when your balls are burning, now will you?"

He tisked at her. "Now, now, dearie. Don't get in a snit, it's bad for the digestion!"

She smirked. "Works every time….threaten that little stick between their legs and they run for the hills. . . . A pity...I did want to hear him sing soprano!"

"It's not little, dearie!"

"Does he honestly think I want to know how big his…never mind. Just never mind!" she chanted.

Bae was laughing hysterically. Listening to their little spats had been his form of entertainment that week.

"You think so!" she shouted back, tossing some onions into the pot.

She didn't want to think about him in that way at all but it was not working and now her temperature was as hot as the sauce in the pan.

"Dammit!"

She grabbed a cup and filled it with water, dumping it over her.

Bae gaped at her. "What the hell? You on fire or something?"

I feel like it...she thought. "That father of yours just burns me up."In more ways than one. No, stop thinking about it, Belle. "Arrogant...jackasss!"

The cauldron gasped. "She . . . she called the master . . .a jackass!"

"Somebody's in trouble!" sang the ladle.

"Will you all just shut the hell up!" she barked.

"Are you arguing with my kitchen?" Rumple demanded.

"Oh just spin your gold and mind your own business!"

"Don't make me come in there!" he snapped.

"That's it..I'm going to find that damned dagger or whatever else controls him, make him come in here and I'm roasting him in the oven! Go ahead and we'll see how fast you end up well done!"

"She's gonna roast the Master!" cried the pantry.

"Gods, she's gonna make fricassee outta our best beloved chef in the seven kingdoms!" exclaimed the meat cleaver.

"Oh me oh my!"

"Kill the Master? Sacrilege!" raged the cauldron. "She's insane…..and she could do it if she gets a hold of the master's dagger! You don't want to cook the master, do you?" it asked the stove.

"You all be quiet or I'll cook you!"

"Crazy lady!" screamed the pantry.

"OH SHUT UP!" Belle cried, covering her ears.

"If she gets the dagger she controls US too. I don't want to chop up the master and you can'tcook him either, Mr. Huff n' Puff!" screamed the meat cleaver.

Bae was laughing so hard he was about to fall out of his chair until the chair grabbed him and held onto him.

"I swear to the gods, Rumplestiltskin, if you don't get these damn things to shut up, I am roasting all of you!"

The stove began to panic fearing the crazy woman would make good on her threat to cook their beloved master and he wanted no part of it. He screamed.

His oven door opened sending Belle crashing to the floor. "Lemme outta here...she's crazy...I don't wanna cook the master!"

Before Bae's astonished eyes the stove tore itself away from the wall and rose up in the air, wings growing out of its sides.

"Ummm...Papa...you better get in heeereee.." he cried.

The stove flew toward the window and shattered the glass with its oven door. Then it started pounding on the window frame to make enough room for it to escape.

"What is going on here?" Rumple demanded, coming into the kitchen.

Belle was stunned. "Am I...losing my mind...or is the stove...?"

"You let that crazy woman in here so you can find someone else to do your cooking!" the stove yelled.

"Come back here!" Rumple snapped.

"Not a chance in hell!" the stove cried as it flew away.

"Papa! The stove just . . . flew out the window!" Bae shouted. "Hells bells!"

Belle rose to her feet, trembling. Oh, she was in for it now.

"Ummmm...I'm sorry..."

Rumple was still staring at the gaping hole in the window where they stove had flown through. "Now I've seen it all!" he muttered.


	4. Letting Their Guards Down

~ Letting Their Guards Down ~

After the "stove incident" as Rumple referred to it, Belle was having a difficult time being in the same room with him and keeping her composure and focusing on her work when she was more interested in him and what HE was doing.

He had apologized to her for doubting her housekeeping skills after learning Bae had been behind the mishaps with the polish and the clothes. "Why didn't you say something about things occurring before?" he'd asked her.

"Because I thought you wouldn't believe me," she'd said honestly. "That you'd think I was lying to make myself look better."

"No, dearie. I know a liar when I spot one, and you're not the type. I'm sorry I was so hard on you."

"It doesn't matter. It's over now." But it meant a lot to her that he had apologized for his assumption.

He felt his cursed appearance made him unappealing to a woman but he couldn't have been more wrong. She was learning this firsthand because she saw past it...and it frightened her not because he frightened her...he would never do that. He always treated her well even when he was making terrible jokes about her lack of cooking skills and her clumsiness...that seemed to happen around him.

She didn't dare put a name to what she was feeling because she had her doubts he would ever feel the same.

She never expected they would get a push in the right direction from a most unlikely source...

Rumplestiltskin hadn't taken an apprentice on since Cora, feeling no need to deal with demanding students who came whining to him to show them how to harm their rivals or whatever and then who maligned him behind his back once they'd gotten what they needed from him. He had no desire to be used and cast aside again. It was why he had specifically agreed to Belle's terms, since he dared not risk his heart again . . .it had already been broken more than once.

Plus he had Bae to mind and an apprentice would only have gotten in the way. No, he wasn't looking to teach anyone the dark arts at all . . .yet one sought him out nevertheless.

Zelena found it fitting she would seek out her mother's former paramour to teach her magic so that she could be better than her hated sister Regina, even better than their mother who prided herself on being the most powerful sorceress in all the realms.

She strutted up to the front doors of the Dark Castle, having every confidence that Rumplestiltskin would take her as an apprentice. She been practicing for weeks and wanted her demonstration of her power to be perfect.

She was sixteen that winter, and her reddish curls and devastating smile and luscious curves drew the eye of many a lad when she rode down to the village . . .or walked down the halls of the castle. She was certainly more beautiful than her older sister, Regina, her mother's heiress, and more powerful to boot.

She pounded on the front door, beaming with excitement.

Rumple, Belle, and Bae had just sat down to a porridge Rumple had made with cinnamon, cream, and sliced peaches, along with some flavorful sausage links, when they heard the knock on the door.

Bae groaned. Figures. Already someone was here to make a deal with his papa. He wished they'd fall in a hole.

"Who the hell's banging on the door at this hour?" muttered Rumple, setting down his spoon.

"I'll get it," she said gently and got up before Bae and Rumple could and went to open the door. A girl at least five years her junior stood on the other side. Though she had a wide smile on her lips there was something about her that made her wary.

"Is Rumplestiltskin at home?" she demanded rather rudely.

"Yes...we were having breakfast." Belle said icily, not liking the girl's tone one bit.

"And who shall I say is calling?"

The girl sniffed haughtily. "Who are you, his serving wench? Fetch your master and tell him Princess Zelena wishes to speak with him." She eyed Belle up and down condescendingly.

I'll show you a serving wench bitch, Belle thought angrily and returned to the dining room. "A Princess Zelena is here to see you," she informed him coldly.

Rumple almost spit out his porridge. "Zelena? Cora's youngest daughter? Dear gods, what's SHE want?"

"She won't tell me."

"What they all want, Papa. To make deals with you," Bae snorted. "She probably wants you to curse someone."

I'd curse her, Belle thought. And that rude tongue of hers if she thinks she can talk down to me.

She sat down to eat her porridge. Let him deal with the silly chit.

Zelena tapped her foot impatiently in the foyer. Honestly, how long did it take the wench to go and tell her master a princess of the realm was here? Lazy slut!

Gabby gamboled into the foyer and paused when he saw the girl standing there. "Oooh, another guest! Hello, pretty lady!" He raced over to her and jumped on her, wagging his back end furiously.

"Get off me you filthy...whatever you are!"

Zelena scowled and kicked the hassock with her foot.

Gabby yelped and cringed, just as Rumple came into the foyer.

"Hey! No need to abuse my furniture, dearie! He wouldn't have hurt you." Rumple rebuked. Gabby ran and hid behind his legs.

"What IS that...that thing?" she demanded.

"He's a hassock . . .but before he was that I think he was a puppy," the master of the castle answered. "He was enchanted long before I came here. And I don't like people hurting him. Now why are you here, Princess? Come to make a deal with me for a handsome husband?" He gave a soft giggle.

Zelena suddenly found herself unable to speak as her eyes roamed over his body. The gold flecked skin was odd yes, but Cora had been forced to admit the man wore leather and silk shirts very well. They fit his body like a glove.

Oh Mother...now I see why for a moment you were willing to toss a crown aside...

"Ummmm...no...no...I'm...not quite ready for matrimony yet."

"Then do you want me to do a divining for you? Tell you your prospects?" Rumple guessed, because why else would someone like her come to see him?

"No. I want you to teach me magic."

The amber eyes widened. "And who told you I'm taking apprentices, dearie?"

"No one...but you are the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms...and you taught my mother so well…"

About more than just magic, she thought wickedly.

Her mother denied it of course but Zelena assumed their lessons resumed in the bedroom as well.

"I did . . .for a price," he admitted sourly. Cora had played him like a fiddle, he thought bitterly. He'd been lonely . . . and she had been the first woman to actually look at him with something other than revulsion since Milah had left. She had also been no virgin, as evidenced by her skill at seduction.

"Will you teach me then? Just magic...nothing else."

Nothing else my foot! Belle thought jealously from her hiding place behind a flowerpot. She left Bae in the dining room to find out what was going on and saw the girl ogling Rumple like a steak to devour.

"I wasn't planning on taking on a student. How about we see what you can do first?" He sighed. She probably could barely light a candle.

Zelena grinned and stepped back, waving her hand and changing her blue dress into a green satin one.

With a very low bodice...

Bae came into the foyer to see just who in hell had interrupted their meal, and saw Zelena. His eyebrows went up. "Hey, Your Highness, no offense, but you're coming outta that dress."

"Who is this?" she asked, glaring at the rude boy.

"My son, Baelfire," Rumple introduced him.

"Oh...oh hello Baelfire," she greeted, her voice softening.

Belle rolled her eyes and stepped out from behind her hiding place. "Bae, I believe it's time for your reading lesson."

She'd show this tart she was more than a servant in this castle!

Bae nodded. "Right. Nice meeting you, m'lady." He gave her a bow, then snapped his fingers at Gabby. "C'mon, Gab."

She was tempted to ask her father in her next letter to him to send Marie and the two of them would show this little 'princess' a few more things like how to fly when their brooms batted her out.

Gabby scurried over to him, growling at Zelena as he followed Bae upstairs to the library.

"Will you join us later, Rumple?" Belle invited.

"I think he knows how to read," Zelena said rolling her eyes.

"I'm well aware of that, Your Highness, but Rumple likes to sit in and see Bae's progress for himself."

"You're teaching him to read?"

"Yes, I am."

"Yes, of course." He said. He turned back to Zelena. "My son has a bit of a problem focusing, so I asked Belle to tutor him. Nice trick, dearie, but you don't want to catch cold being alluring, now do you? Here's a cloak." He handed her a green velvet one that appeared in his hand.

This one's more like her mother than I thought! he frowned. But he wasn't going to be taken in by a pair of woeful eyes and fluttering lashes again. Once bitten, twice shy.

Besides, the girl was a child, only a little older than his own.

"I'll leave you two to...whatever," Belle said through gritted teeth and followed Bae up to the library.

"Are all your servants so outspoken?" Zelena sniffed.

"Belle's not just a servant, dearie. She's my son's tutor and the chatelaine of the castle," Rumple informed her crisply. "Now . . .you can change a dress . . .but that's elementary magic. How about coming into the garden? We're going to play a little game called hide and seek."

She grinned. Her mother also said he was something of a prankster but she could be an even better one. She certainly fooled her sister a time or two.

She hiked up her skirts and ran after him.

Rumple led the way into the garden, which was a large plot of land that contained not only herbs and vegetables for cooking, but also medicinals and other plants he used in his potions. As well as rosebushes and other florals.

As Zelena passed a rose bush she sneezed and lost her balance.

"Oh…damn!" she cried.

"Something wrong, princess?" Rumple turned around.

Well it would've been nice if you'd actually been a man and caught me, not let me fall on my backside!

Now her pretty dress was dirty.

"Here, let me help you," he said, and offered her his hand. "Sometimes these flagstones can be slippery."

"Thank you," she grumbled.

Better late than never...

He ran a hand down her back, and cleared off the dirt.

Upstairs in the library Belle's hands curled into fists. She planned on giving Bae his reading lesson but she didn't trust that tart with Rumple…and neither did Bae.

"Trollop!" she muttered.

"You want I should go and keep an eye on her, Belle?" Bae said, rubbing his eyes. "I can't really concentrate too well anyway. The letters are jumping all over today."

She sighed. "I don't know who we should keep an eye on more…her or your father. Surely he realizes she's..."

"Papa doesn't think women like him like that. Trust me. Not after my mama and Cora." Bae scowled. "But I could tell she acts more like a tart than a princess. I thought she was gonna fall right outta that dress! I didn't think princesses were supposed to dress like that!"

"They're not. I may be a lord's daughter but even I did not dress like that nor did any of the other ladies

"But...men like that…and they can have it! I refuse to behave like a common harlot to get a man to notice me."

"You don't need to, Belle. Men would notice you no matter what you wore. You're quality. Unlike that little ho in satin clothing," Bae reassured her.

"You think so?"

"Yeah," he said honestly, and then looked down at his book, embarrassed. He wondered if his papa ever saw how pretty Belle was.

Out in the garden, Zelena contemplated fainting when the Dark One touched her. But then she feared he might think she was weak and not take her on as his apprentice. She abandoned that line and said brightly, "So what are the rules for this hide and seek?"

"Simple. I hide and you have to find me," he chuckled, then he vanished.

Simple enough, she thought.

Only with the Dark One, nothing was ever simple.

But still, she wouldn't let anything stop her from besting them all in magic.

She tried a simple locator spell first that led her toward a lilac bush but there was nothing there.

He popped into view briefly. "Over here, dearie!" Then he vanished again.

She giggled and concentrated again, her locator spell weakening his cloaking one.

Sensing his spell was fading, Rumple cast a Mirror Image and left that in his place while teleporting away and using a spell called Blur to conceal his movements.

"The thing with magic, dearie, is that you have to really want something. Call to mind your happiest memory and use it."

She thought...and realized this was her happy moment….meeting him. She could feel her spell strengthening.

She reached out and felt something in the air.

"Ive got youuuuu...she sang.

"I beg to differ. You have me . . .but I'm not the wizard you're looking for!" Rumple crowed, reappearing several yards away beside a pink rosebush.

"Damn!"

He waved his hand and the image of himself vanished in a puff of smoke. "Illusion, dearie. Be careful. Wanting something TOO much is as bad as not wanting it enough."

"Why?"

"Because . . .then you become obsessed," he replied. He tossed a rock at her feet. "Change that into something innocent and cute. But not alive."

"Cute?" She frowned.

"Do it!" he barked, angry that she was questioning him.

A person capable of true compassion would be able to change the rock in a matter of seconds. Some who wasn't . .. would take longer . . .

Not wanting to anger him, she waved her hand over the rock and turned it into music box. Not exactly what he wanted but it was an effort.

"Hmm . . ." he frowned. Yes, it was innocent, but cute . . . "I was expecting a doll or a teddy bear." He conjured a large beeswax candle. "Light this for me."

She took it in one hand, conjured a fireball in the other and held it over the wick...melting the whole candle.

He shook his head. "No . . .no . . . I said light it-not burn the whole candle." He conjured a larger one. "Try again. And this time call a tiny spark of fire."

The girl had power but no sense of finesse. She was like a bull in a china shop.

She held her hand over the candle, some sparks emitting from her fingertips but the candle refused to light.

She cursed.

"Relax. You're trying too hard and blocking the flow," he said. "Just imagine yourself lighting a candle . . .and then use your magic to do it."

He gestured. "Like this."

The candle lit, a soft gently burning flame. He blew it out. "Again."

She tried once more, following his advice and the candle was lit. "I did it!"

"Good! Now I want you to conjure something . . .say, your favorite food."

She grinned and opened her hand...a meat pie appearing in it.

He pointed to a bird fluttering overhead. "You see a bird. What spell would you cast on it?"

"Hmmm..." she focused and the bird transformed...into a monkey with wings!

Rumple raised an eyebrow. "Now what will you do with him?"

"He would do anything I ask him to."

"I see." He didn't approve of magically controlling things . . .given that he could be magically controlled if anyone got a hold of his dagger. He would make sure this one never knew anything about it, he vowed.

He snapped his fingers and the monkey became a blue bird once more.

It flew away, chirping in terror.

"What is the most important thing you hope to gain by learning magic?" he queried.

"To surpass the skills of both my mother and my sister."

"That could take a while," he chuckled. She might have as much raw power as Cora or Regina, but without the necessary control and focus . . .her power would mean nothing. "And what price would you pay for it?"

"Whatever it takes," she said firmly.

"Would you sacrifice something of yourself?" he demanded softly. "Or someone you love?"

"If needed. But there is no one I love...yet."

"You don't love your parents? Your sister? The family dog?" he probed.

"We have no dogs...and my parents...Regina is their darling. I'm the family bastard."

He felt sorry for her then. He knew what that stigma was like. And it was because of that bit of compassion that he did something he shouldn't have done. "I see. Well, you wouldn't be the first. All right. You do need some tutoring . . .lest your burn down the castle in the middle of the night. How about I give you . . .a trial period of a week to see how we suit? At the end of the week, I'll decide if we're compatible and if you are, you may stay with me for a number of years and I'll draw up a contract. If not . . .no big deal, and you can return home."

"Thank you!" she threw her arms around him.

Rumple, you fool! Belle thought sadly.

The golden skinned imp was startled. People did not voluntarily hug him . . .not strangers anyway. Only Bae hugged him. He found his chin almost buried in her bosom. "Ahem!" he cleared his throat. "Dearie, mind letting go? I'm being smothered!"

The overly floral scent of her perfume was also making his eyes water.

"Oh...I'm sorry!"

He backed away. "All right. Come with me and I'll . . .err . . .show you to a guest room. And you had better write to Cora and let her know where you are . . .before she accuses me of kidnapping you." As they returned to the castle, he detailed the hours when he would have lessons with her and instructed her to be there for them promptly. "Dressed appropriately." He tossed her a simple green robe.

It did nothing for her figure but she was so pleased he agreed to take her in that she would wear a sackcloth if he wished.

Belle and Bae were coming out the library when they saw them, Zelena holding a new garment to wear.

"She's staying?" Belle inquired.

"When you don't have practical lessons with me, you are to be studying certain texts I'll select for you and writing assignments for me about them. Meals are at 8 in the morning, 1 in the afternoon, and 6 in the evening," he continued. He looked up at them. "For a week, yes, as a trial period."

"I see..."

He turned to his new apprentice. "Be prompt . . .or else you'll eat cold food. Also, you'll have certain chores to do in the garden as well. Assuming you know your weeds from your basil."

"But doesn't she do...?"

"Belle is my chatelaine, and as such does many things for me," he interrupted. "However . . .YOU are my student . . . and no student of mine ever sat around on her behind all day, dearie. Isn't that right, Bae? Don't you have chores to do around here?"

"Yep," Bae declared proudly.

"That's my boy," Rumple nodded. "A little hard work never killed anybody. It builds character and teaches the value of a job well done. Bedtime is at ten, you'll need your rest. Oh . . . and if I'm called away for something . . .Belle is in charge, of you as well as Bae."

"W...What? I will NOT take orders from a servant girl!"

"I do!" Bae snapped. "And you're no better than me now!"

"And I am not a mere servant girl, princess!" Belle snapped. "I have as much if not more noble blood than you!"

Rumple put his hands on his hips. "True, dearie. Futhermore, she is your elder . . .and in my castle, children listen to their elders. If not . . .you won't like what happens to you."

"I'm not a child..."

"You're sixteen," Rumple said simply. "Not the age of consent yet, dearie. Therefore, you're still a child. Follow my rules and you shall find I'm not a very exacting taskmaster. Don't . . .and you'll see why sometimes they call me a beast." His eyes glinted warningly. "Bae, tell Zelena what I always say to you when you whine about punishments."

"You say-if you behave like a little kid, you get treated like one," he recited.

"Very good! And that goes for you too-apprentice," her master said. "Now, are you all done with your reading lesson, Bae?"

"He did very well today."

Rumple smiled. "Tell me, what words did you learn today? And what tales did you read?"

They walked down towards the library, leaving Zelena to get settled in her new room.

"The smaller words jumble for him less now," Belle explained. "But I keep adding larger words with every session."

"So I don't get bored," Bae said. "And she makes me write too . . .trace her letters."

He had a bad feeling about this new apprentice . . .but he wasn't about to ruin the precious time he spent with Rumple saying so. But he would watch Zelena carefully.

"He's still a bit shaky with the letters but you're getting better sweetie."

Bae sighed. "Sometimes . . .I feel so dumb. A child can read better than I can."

"Not all of them, Bae," she assured him. "There are children in other villages that are not given the opportunity to educate themselves as you have."

"Son, you aren't stupid because you have a problem . . ." Rumple began. "It just means you have to . . .learn things differently. You have an incredible memory; you can recite things after only hearing them once. You can do math in your head faster than I can on paper. You're very smart, Baelfire."

"Yes he is," Belle agreed.

They'd come so far in their relationship since she arrived at the Dark Castle.

Originally adversaries, they were now best friends...and to her he was like a son.

"Why don't you sketch something, Bae?" his father suggested. "Here. New pencils and parchment." He gestured and a pad of creamy blank parchment appeared as did a case with several colored pencils and a charcoal pencil.

"Hey Belle, can you pose for me?" he asked her.

"You want to sketch me?"

"Yeah...in your gold dress."

Gabby rubbed up against her.

"I'd love to...but it's in horrible shape now..."

"Let me do a bit of mending on it, and it'll be as good as new," Rumple said. "But first, I need to gather a few spellbooks and magical theory texts for Zelena to give to her. Then I'll work on the dress."

'Never mind then...I'll just draw you in this Belle," Bae muttered. They were both thinking the same thing...that Zelena was going to occupy more of his time again.

Rumple summoned a few books from his study and sent them into Zelena's room with a note on what she needed to read today. Then he conjured Belle's dress and using some of his gold thread, began sewing the tears in it. He used magic to remove the stains from the garment.

Gabby shoved himself beneath Rumple's boots. Rumple obligingly scratched the hassock with a toe while he sewed, making the enchanted footstool sigh in bliss. "Gabby loves the Master!" he cooed. "Oooh! Yes! More!"

In the library Bae sketched Belle posing with a book in her lap and the chipped cup in her hand.

"Master," spoke up Lumiere. "I have heard zere is a new girl in ze castle."

Rumple raised his head. "That's right. Her name is Zelena."

The candelabra shook itself. "Oh no!"

"What do you mean-oh no!"

"Two women in ze castle-Master, it's no good! They fight!"

"Fight? Don't be ridiculous!" Rumple snorted. "Zelena's not a rival for my affections, she's my student . . .and she's more likely to pine after Bae-HE'S her age! I'm old enough to be her father!"

Underneath his feet, Gabby growled. "Rrrrr! I don't like her! She's mean!"

Rumple rubbed the hassock soothingly. "You stay away from her, boy. In fact, all of you enchanted objects . . .don't talk to her." He didn't want word getting back to Cora about what he had in his castle.

Then she might try and con him out of some of them.

"But . . .Master . . . she knows I can talk . . ."

"Yes, but she only knows about you. No one else. I'll tell Cogsworth to let the rest of you know about this new rule."

"Zelena-GRRRRR!" Gabby growled.

"What about Belle?" Lumiere inquired.

They'd all seen the change in the way the older girl looked and acted around the Master and he was acting differently too.

"Belle is nice! I like Belle!" Gabby cried.

"Yes, I know!"" Rumple replied. All of the furniture, with exception of the stove that quit, liked Belle. And the new stove wasn't enchanted, so Rumple had no fear of it going anywhere.

"How do YOU feel about her, Master?" Lumiere pressed.

"About Belle? Why are you asking me that?" he frowned. "She's my chatelaine. She keeps the castle running just the way I like it. I like her for that."

"Is that all, Master?"

"What d'you mean, is that all? Listen you flirt, I do NOT have feelings for Belle. It was part of my agreement and I never break deals with anyone!"

"She is quite beautiful..."

"That's beside the point!" He sputtered. "Besides, I'm the Dark One, and everyone knows the Dark One has no heart!"

"Don't you?"

"You have a heart...you love Bae...you like us...and you really like Belle!" said Gabby.

Rumple was beginning to get a headache. "You silly thing!" he growled affectionately. "I love my son and you aren't quite as annoying as I feared, but I cannot fall in love with the help."

"Yes you can! She likes you too!"

"I would fall in love with her if I were human again," declared Lumiere.

Rumple gaped at him. "Now you listen here! None of you are allowed to fall in love period! With anyone! I'm not going to have my furniture moping about and sighing and . . .and being all mushy!"

"Then stop being so stubborn and just tell Belle how you feel. You can deny it all you wish Master but we see all."

"No! N-O! And I don't care what you think you see! You could see the Apocalypse for all I care!" he cried. Then he yelped as he stuck himself with the needle. "Oww! Dammit, now look what you made me do!" He stuck his finger in his mouth.

"See! See! We told you...you're thinking 'bout her!" Gabby chirped.

"Oh hush! You're being ridiculous! Twitterpated furniture!" he groaned and continued sewing. But a corner of his heart whispered that he couldn't stop thinking of her, no matter how hard he tried. He told it to shove off.

"You're fixing her dress."

"Of course I am. Bae wants to sketch her in it and it's a wreck." He tied off the last stitch on the hem.

"I'm already done, Papa," Bae said from the doorway with Belle at his side and handed him the parchment.

He took the parchment and said, "Well, perhaps you can use this another time then." He stuck his needle back into his golden apple pincushion and examined the sketch. "Bae . . . this is . . .lovely work!"

The hassock chuckled and Lumiere winked.

Bae had captured precisely the twinkle in Belle's eyes and the intent listening expression she had when she read a book, and the tilt of her head. His hand stroked the parchment, running down her chestnut curls and shapely form.

"Um . . . would you mind if I . . . framed this and hung it here?"

Belle felt her breath catch in her throat when she noticed his reaction to her sketch, feeling as if he were caressing her and not the paper.

"Sure, Papa! That okay with you, Belle?"

"What? Oh...yes...yes of course!"

"Good. But before I do . . .sign this for me Bae. This way when you're famous I can say I have an original work." He held out the sketch with a pencil.

Bae carefully wrote his name on the parchment and handed it back to his father.

"Thank you!" Rumple concentrated and a lovely gilt frame with roses at each corner appeared around the sketch and then he hung it on the wall . . . were he could see it while he worked.

Was it because it was his son's work of art that it was there where he worked or...was it possible he wanted it there so that he could look upon her?

It's a romantic fantasy you're having Belle...and nothing more.

Rumple shook out the dress on his lap. "I'm finished with this. Do whatever you want with it," he said briskly.

She held it up. "You...you've made it more beautiful than it was before..."

He shrugged. "Some of the trim was missing so I just added a little embellishments of my own. Not a big deal."

But it was a big deal to her and she felt guilty for not waiting until he was finished with her gown before letting Bae sketch her.

Bae whistled as he saw the gown. "Belle, maybe you ought to wear it for dinner. Make Miss High and Mighty see that you're not just the help."

"I'd love to...not just for that reason," she blurted.

"It's your gown, dearie. Wear it whenever you like," Rumple spread his hands in a who-cares gesture. But in reality he cared very much . . . and would love to see the made over gown on her.

Her face fell. She was a fool. He preferred looking upon tarts than her. She bit her lip and fled the room, not wanting him to see her in tears.

"Why do I bother trying anymore?" Belle asked aloud and collapsed on her bed in tears.

"Once I start feeling he's a good man he proves he can still be such a beast!"

"Well, the Master IS cursed," remarked Cosette, the enchanted armoire. "What did he do, lose his temper with you?"

"No...I only wish it were that. No, he brought some other girl to the castle but she flirts with him shamelessly and is very rude to me...treats me as if I am beneath her."

"Oh, THAT one!" Cosette snorted. "Cogsworth and Gabby have already told me about HER! Honey, she's gonna not even last a week with the way she puts on airs! The Master doesn't like snotty brats, trust me. And I heard from Louie the garden shears that's what he thinks of her as-a child!"

"What if he changes his mind? She'll want me gone, make no mistake about that."

"The Master made a deal with you forever, honey. And say what you want about him, he never breaks deals. And he only made a deal with HER for a week's trial."

"And then...Bae wanted me to pose for a sketch in my gown...and Rumple offered to repair it but he also said he needed to do something for Zelena. Bae got upset and drew me in my work dress and when he looked it at it...oh Cosette, I wanted to think that it meant more to him than something his son made...that I meant more. He restored my dress so beautifully...Bae suggested I wear it to dinner but HE was so indifferent about it...that I don't feel like I matter to him now that she's here and tempts him so..."

Cosette, who used to be a head chambermaid back in Zoso's time, before being cursed, came and hugged the distraught Belle. "Honey . . .anytime a man does those little things for a woman, it means he likes her more than he's willing to let on. Men aren't supposed to show their feelings and the Master . . . well he's gotten to be an expert at concealing his emotions since he was cursed . . .people say cruel things about him . . .and Bae used to tell us stories about his mother . . .before she ran off with some man she used to belittle the Master something awful . . .it was NOT a happy marriage. So he's gotten used to guarding his heart, see? But look, what he did with this dress proves he's not so indifferent as you think!" She gestured to the dress. "No man would bother taking that much time if he didn't care about the woman he was doing it for! And that little tart has another thing coming if she thinks SHE can tempt the Master! Little hussy!"

"I...I think I love him...and it frightens me."

"Love can be scary . . .especially if you don't know whether or not it's returned. But don't give up, Belle. The truest kind of love is the one you fight for. And the Master's had years to build his walls up . . .so tearing them down will take a great deal of patience and time. But if you truly love him, you'll take the time . . .and it'll be well worth the reward."

"I want to try...not just for me but for Bae. He needs a mother."

"Oh he does . . . boy's been needing one for a long time now . . ." Cosette agreed. "Not that the Master doesn't fill that role pretty well, but . . . there are some things that only a woman knows."

"We didn't start off on the right foot but in the time I've been here, I feel like he's mine."

"He's a good boy-a scamp sometimes, but what boy isn't? And he wants someone who loves his papa very much. It hurts him when women sneer at him and so forth, because he knows the Master's curse was brought about because of him."

" I don't like to fight with Rumple but sometimes..."

"Oh, honey, EVERY woman fights with her man sometimes, it's what happens. And if you didn't care about him, you wouldn't have fights in the first place!" she giggled. "Plus sometimes they can be SO irritating; you want to just shove them out a window!"

"No I just sent the stove packing."

"Well, maybe old Huff n'Puff wanted an excuse to have a change of scenery!" Cosette laughed. "Me . . .I'll never leave these walls . . .too dangerous out there, somebody might chop me up for kindling!"

"Now . . . I think you need to put on that gown and go down to dinner in it. Because once he sees you in that, honey, he'll forget that other little tart ever existed! Because the Master's quite taken with you, even if he doesn't want to admit it!"

She smiled. "I'd really love to send her packing!"

"I think she'll do that herself, honey! Wait and see! Her kind don't know how to act when things don't go their way . . .and like I said before, the Master's no fan of spoiled brats at all. Or their tantrums. She might think she's a temptress, but the only thing she'll tempt him to do is turn her over his knee!"

"I fear she would take that to mean something else other than that."

"Humph! Well, she might . . .but he wouldn't," Cosette coughed. "All he'd see it as is discipline of a snot nosed brat . . .and he'd make sure she knew quite well what he thought of her! Bae told me his papa lectured sometimes when he spanked, so she'd know right quick he wasn't playing a game."

"All right, Cosette, I'll do it but I have no doubt that silly girl has the same idea in mind and will try to distract him."

And I'm only setting myself up to get my heart broken, she thought sadly.

Cosette felt for the young woman. This was no doubt her first love but unlike many people, she approached it with caution, not dive right in as Cosette had when she was a little younger. It was wonderful for a while but so painful when it was over but this was different. She was convinced what Belle and the master had was true love. It would take time for both of them to see it but once they did and acted on it, both would find the happiness they deserved so much.

Everyone else was already in the dining room when Belle walked in and to her relief Zelena was wearing the new, less revealing garments Rumple conjured for her. Rumple was carving the turkey he'd been cooking most of the afternoon, his hands freezing mid-slice as he caught sight of her in the doorway. And what a beautiful sight she was. The modifications he made to the dress accented the curves of her body yet not to the point where they revealed too much as the dress his new apprentice conjured did.

"Belle, you look great!" Bae complimented. "Just like a REAL princess."

Zelena's hand gripped the handle of her fork tightly. Brat, she thought angrily. And that bitch…that sly little bitch. She glanced over at her teacher who looked as if he'd been struck by lightning and completely oblivious to her. She would not have it! She didn't give a damn what kind of noble blood this girl boasted she had. She'd make her feel like the servant girl she was, just like those upstarts Eva and Leopold made her mother still feel like the miller's daughter. But Cora had gotten her revenge on Eva…with a little help from poison.

Rumple set the carving knife down and approached his chatelaine. "You look….so beautiful…" he said nervously, his eyes meeting hers and he immediately regretted his indifference earlier, more so after being berated for it by Lumiere and Gabby who both told him he probably made Belle cry. He saw no traces of tears in her eyes, what he did see was something else…something that frightened the daylights out of him because he wasn't sure he was ready for it….if he ever was.

"I…I'm sorry we didn't wait until you were finished with this to do my sketch…"

"He can always do another one," Rumple murmured.

He does care for you, Belle. He does!

For a moment she felt it was just the two of them in that room and there was so much she wanted to say to him but she was still afraid it wasn't the right time…and since he had his heart broken before she feared he would never feel it was the right time.

_The truest kind of love is the one you fight for. And the Master's had years to build his walls up . . .so tearing them down will take a great deal of patience and time. But if you truly love him, you'll take the time . . .and it'll be well worth the reward._

"I…we should go sit down…don't want dinner to get cold," he quipped.

Several of the enchanted objects in the castle concealed themselves in the kitchen, watching the exchange in the dining room with interest. Lumiere nudged Cogsworth and chuckled. The clock shoved him away.

"Do you mind?" he demanded imperiously.

"Oh have a heart Cogs."

"What do you call me? My name is COGSWORTH, not Cogs, you pea brain!"

"En Garde, you overgrown pocket watch!" Lumiere pulled one of the gloves off the clock's hand and slapped him with it. Gabby barked furiously.

"Knock it off, knock it off! You're gonna make the master mad!"

"What is that racket coming from your kitchen?" Zelena asked. She got up to see for herself when Rumple cast a spell that had her back in her chair.

"No need to trouble yourself dearie. I'll go." Rumple stormed into the kitchen, furious and threw up a silencing spell so that Zelena would be unable to hear. "Have you lot lost your wits!" he hissed at the squabbling candle and clock on the floor. "You nearly exposed yourselves to my apprentice and I made it quite clear she is not to know about any of you, didn't I?"

"Yes Master," they muttered, standing up and dusting themselves off.

"Now I don't know what you two were fighting about nor do I care. I don't want it to happen again, am I clear?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good Now you keep out of sight while she's here. So far it's only a week…if she even lasts that long." He released the spell and returned to the dining room. Zelena eyed him curiously.

"What was it?"

"Oh. Gabby thought he saw something in the kitchen," he lied. "Shall we?" He finished carving the turkey and placed a slice on each plate but when he gave Belle hers, their eyes met again. Zelena watched them, her fury rising. What was it about that damned serving wench that had the great Rumplestiltskin acting like a lovesick schoolboy? This would not do at all. She had to find a way to get rid of this Belle once and for all.


	5. Malice in the Dark Castle

5

**Malice In the Dark Castle**

The next day, Rumple brought Zelena into his lab so she could familiarize herself with some basic potions and his ingredients, and also so he could explain several rules to her. "The first one, dearie, is you're not allowed in here without me. The second one, while you're working in here, I expect you to put everything back in its place and clean up after yourself. No whining."

Getting rid of the annoying little housekeeper was going to be more difficult than Zelena anticipated now that she knew Rumple was smitten with her. Smitten! The greatest sorcerer in all the realms falling over himself for a maid! It was appalling. His taste in women certainly had gone downhill since her mother's time.

No whining? What did he think she was...a toddler for the gods' sake? And why in all hell was it so damned important for him to be in the room at all times? She wasn't a simpleton...she DID know her way around a potion lab.

Rumple continued his lecture. "Third, you follow the instructions I've written out to the letter . . . or else you could blow yourself and me sky high. And you don't want that, do you?" When his apprentice didn't answer, he glanced at her, and saw she wasn't paying attention. "Zelena! Do you hear what I'm saying?" he snapped.

She was close to losing her temper and reined it in, not wanting to be tossed out of the castle on her rear the first week.

"Oh...sorry...I was just thinking…"

He looked angry, angry enough to turn her into a snail and squash under his foot.

Damn girls mooning over their boyfriends or whatever! he thought acidly. He felt this was probably a mistake . .. "All right, but pay attention. I'm not talking to hear myself talk. Now let's start with a rather elementary solution . . .the alchemist's favorite, a potion that changes lead into gold," he began, getting out the recipe. "You start and I'll observe." He wanted to see what she had learned from Cora, whom he hadn't taught potions to.

The potion was fairly easy to make, but it also required one pay close attention to the way you chopped, added and stirred the solution. A good test of basic skills.

Her mother, always the resourceful one, knew that if she couldn't learn the dark arts from the master himself, would settle from learning from the competition. It was a witch exiled from Oz who taught her mother potions. She'd almost blown up the house a few times in the beginning and even lit old Elmira's hair on fire once but eventually her skills improved. Zelena would not make that mistake. She would learn from the best.

Rumple observed as she chopped up a piece of an acanthus root, murmuring, "Finer than that. It needs to be very fine in order to mix well."

I chop it any more and there'll be nothing left! she thought.

Still, she didn't want to quibble and kept chopping, hoping it was to his specifications this time.

He also instructed her on the proper way to regulate the flame under her cauldron and why you used a simple wooden stirrer over a metallic one, because the metal often caused adverse reactions.

"Especially in solutions which react volatilely to metallic substances."

Zelena suppressed a giggle remembering how her dear sister did make the mistake of using a metallic stirrer and it was her turn to get screamed at for almost blowing up the house.

He had her wear dragonscale gloves when handling the sea serpent venom, which acted as a catalyst to change the lead, because otherwise she'd get a nasty burn. "And for tiny measurements, use a little medicine dropper. It's graduated, so you can see where you need to fill it."

"Mother never did that," she murmured though it did make perfect sense.

"I may be immortal, but I don't enjoy pain. Or seeing others in pain from something which could have been avoided. Safety first, dearie. Potions is an exacting field, like alchemy."

She called her mother's method of potion making grab and throw. She did measure things out just not as carefully as she should have and Elmira scolded her enough over it.

Finally the potion was steeping for ten minutes and Rumple nodded. "Not bad. Your technique needs a bit of work, but then that's why you're here. Let that steep and you can clean up while it does so." He leaned back against the wall and watched calmly to see if she would obey.

She took the broom and started sweeping up the debris from the worktable off the floor, wiped the tale with a cloth and returned the books to the shelf in the right order. She wanted to please him, acting like a brat would get her nowhere. And she'd learned well from her mother that men were more attracted to a woman who pleased him.

"Very good. I find that it's important to be organized and neat when working in my lab . . . and elsewhere. You can't find things in a mess, and when you're in a hurry, searching for something costs you more than it's worth."

"Right. What shall we do now? she asked him.

"Now we wait for it to finish. And while we wait, I shall tell you a tale of a potion gone wrong," he said, and told her a brief cautionary take of an apprentice who, without his master's knowledge, went and tried to brew a potion that would turn him into a dragon . . . but something went wrong, and he poisoned himself instead. "And that's why I don't want you in my lab without me. I don't want to have to write your mother about how you accidentally were poisoned and died. Though a lot of it was because they boy didn't know his herbs. Which is something I'm going to teach you thoroughly."

What he didn't realize was that she already knew her herbs well enough. After all, she'd assisted her mother in the creation of the toxic brew that killed dear Queen Eva.

He didn't bother to tell her that all of his deadly reagents were locked away in a spelled cabinet and he never left anything truly dangerous out unless he was using it. He'd unlocked the cabinet when he'd come in here with her. Of course, if you weren't careful, you could still blow things up, as Bae had.

Zelena listened attentively in case there was something her mother missed.

Once his mini lecture was over, the potion was ready to decant. Rumple watched his apprentice as she did so, and then watched as she tested the solution with a dropper on a lead brick. It turned to gold at the first touch.

"I did it!" she exclaimed.

"Very good! Now put it away and label it and we'll go into the garden and I can see how much you know about herbs. We'll pick some for dinner and I'll point out a few that might look innocent, but could also be deadly when ingested in the wrong amounts."

She carefully wrote a label for the bottle and put it on the shelf, following him out to the garden.

As they made their way out to the garden, they passed Bae, who had just woken up, since it was early in the morning. He mumbled a "Good morning" to them, his hair sticking up. He scowled at their backs as they walked away, for he had seen how Zelena's eyes followed his father's retreating form.

She's looking at his butt, the little hussy! he thought angrily.

My my...those pants...how DID my mother manage not to have him naked all day long? she mused.

Rumple, unaware of his new apprentice's infatuation, just continued walking, his mind on the lesson he would teach and then the breakfast he would prepare. He thought scrambled eggs, chives, and cheese sounded good, along with toast and some bacon.

She knew it was wrong to have such wicked thoughts about a man twice her age but she didn't give a damn. He was more interesting than that stable hand Regina snuck around with or the village scoundrel who got her in the family way. She tried to get rid of the little nuisance only her mother wouldn't allow it in case the child possessed magical abilities. But at least the little brat would be someone else's problem now that she was here in the Dark Castle. Let the servants look after her son, that's what they were there for.

Bae went out to milk the long haired goat which they had brought to the Dark Castle with them from their village. Though he could spin straw into gold now, Rumple also still enjoyed creating clothing, and so he brought the goat with them, and fed her a few potions to keep her healthy, increase her milk and hair growth and keep her young.

Bae led her into the yard to milk her, since Bess liked being outside to be milked. As he tied her to a fence post, Bess looked over and bleated when he saw Zelena. "Mwahhhaaa!"

Zelena turned and glared at the goat. "Shut up, you smelly old creature!" she growled, and made a face at it.

Bess wrinkled her lips and made a face back.

Bae patted the goat's side. "Yeah, I don't like her either, girl. She's a tart. Probably horny as a goat too." Then he bent to milk her, snickering as he did so.

Zelena the goat girl, he thought, giggling, as a new idea popped into his mischievous brain. It was too bad, he thought with a sigh, he couldn't somehow get Bess into the castle and have her "accidentally" eat Zelena's wardrobe. But such an obvious prank would immediately point at him, and he didn't want his father to get mad at him so soon after the other pranks he'd pulled on Belle. No, he'd have to be more subtle . . . at least for now.

Belle was awake also, having put fresh coals in the stove and gotten it heating, as well as coaxed the embers in the fireplace to life. She was currently setting the table for breakfast and frowning at the extra addition, while in the garden, Zelena listened with half an ear to Rumple's instructions on how to tell harmful herbs from non- harmful ones.

She knew quite well what the differences were, but she acted like she was clueless. And when he went to pick some chives and basil from a corner of the herb garden, she quickly picked some plants she knew were poisonous and stuck them in her pocket for later. She wondered if the castle had a still room, and suspected it did, and it would be there she'd brew the tea to get rid of Rumple's troublesome maid. She smirked to herself and then straightened, allowing herself another tantalizing glimpse of her master's leather clad backside. Ooh, but he was fine! No wonder Cora had fallen for him . . .

Bae looked up from his milking to lead the goat inside and caught the dreamy eyed expression on Zelena's face . . . and where those eyes were straying. _You damn tart! Mooning over my papa when he's old enough to be your own father! Maybe you think if you get in bed with him you'll be mistress of this castle, huh? Well, not if I've got anything to say about it!_

He wouldn't have minded so much if he thought it was "just" innocent puppy love, but he sensed that Zelena had an ulterior motive in coming here, and he didn't trust her at all.

His jaw clenching, he led Bess back into the stable and made sure her door was latched, muttering, "Damned Goat Girl! She's worse than a dog in heat! And she calls herself a princess!" He snorted and went to bring the milk inside, his busy brain plotting mayhem.

After a delicious breakfast of scrambled eggs with fresh chives and basil, topped with goat cheese, toast and bacon, Belle went to have her usual reading lesson with Bae in the library.

Rumple said he was going into the village briefly to speak with the butcher about a ham that was owed him as part of a deal, and instructed Zelena to go and study the magical texts he'd given her yesterday, and write an essay discussing the ways the herbs he'd shown her could be used.

As soon as he'd departed, Zelena rolled her eyes. What did he think she was-a servant to be kept busy every hour of the day? She's already spent all morning slaving away and wasn't minded to spend most of the afternoon as well.

She stomped upstairs, glowering, and decided she would only read part of the chapters he'd assigned her and then stop and search for the stillroom. The quicker the herbs were ground and steeping, the more effective the tea would be.

Belle had gone into the library to get out the book they'd been reading and some paper and fresh graphite sticks.

As Zelena passed Bae in the hallway, Bae let out a mocking singsong bray. "Ooohhh, Ma-a-aster . . .I soo l-o-ove looking at you-u! Oooh . . .I wa-a-ant to dro-o-l all o-oo-ver your leather pa-a-nts! Mwahhaaa!"

Zelena whirled on him, her face red. "You . . . just mind your own business, Baelfire! How dare you mock me?"

Bae glared at her. "How dare YOU come here and moon over my papa like a prize steak? You're supposed to be his student, not his MISTRESS!"

"I am NOT mooning over him!" Zelena snapped. "Now go . . . learn your ABC's! Before I tell your father you've been slacking!"

"I'm gonna tell! I'm gonna tell! What are you-six?" Bae sneered. Her insinuation that he was stupid rankled. "Don't stick your nose up in the air too much, Princess! You might trip because you can't see where you're going!"

She glared at him. "You ill mannered sheep herder!"

He snorted. "I'm a spinner's son, in case you don't know-and proud of it! It's better than being a goat's daughter! Nyeeh-haahaaa!"

She flounced away from him, gritting her teeth. If he wasn't her master's son . . .she'd make him pay for that!

Bae walked into the library, smirking at his parting shot. He would have added a few more choice words to it, but he didn't want the brat to go and tell on him and risk getting his mouth washed out with Rumple's yellow bar of soap.

Belle looked up from perusing the book she was reading and whispered, "Bae, you shouldn't bait her so much."

"I can't help it!" he sighed. "She really makes me mad!" He told her what he'd seen outside in the garden.

"And your father didn't notice?"

"No. He was picking herbs, couldn't see her. And besides, I don't think he'd ever even consider such a thing . . . you know how he sees himself."

Belle nodded. As a beast, ugly and unattractive. Only that wasn't the case for her . . . or it seemed for the little tramp in the castle. "Well, maybe we'll get lucky and she'll decide to leave."

"I doubt it. Not till she gets what she wants-my papa," Bae coughed. "But maybe . . . I could MAKE her leave."

Belle eyed him askance. "Bae! More pranks!"

He shot her a pleading puppy dog eye look. "How else can we get rid of her, Belle? She's trouble. I know it."

"I don't like her either. But I don't want you in trouble over her with your papa."

"I won't be. Because what I'm going to do to her . . . she'll NEVER tell about," he said impishly.

Belle pretended to frown. "Baelfire, just what are you up to?"

"Something to get rid of horny she-goats," he grinned.

"She-goats!" Belle started cracking up, for the image of a goat Zelena suddenly popped into her head and she couldn't get rid of it. "Ohh . . .ohh . . . gods . . ."

A smirking Bae sketched a picture of a goat wearing Zelena's green robes and wrote beneath it, M-a-a-aster, I'm pi-i-ning for you-u! And then added several goat-like noises.

Belle almost fell off her chair, she was laughing so hard.

"Oh, Bae! You're such a scamp!"

"I know . . . but my papa still loves me," he replied.

And I think I do too, Belle thought. She finally quit laughing. "All right, let's start where we left off yesterday," she handed the book to her student. "I believe Morris was going into the barn to milk the . . .goat . . .!"

She covered her mouth and started laughing again.

"What's so funny? Huh? Huh?" barked Gabby as he came into the library.

"Goats!" Bae giggled.

Gabby looked puzzled, but then ran over so he could be petted and had Belle put her feet up on him.

Belle wasn't sure how she managed to get through the reading lesson that morning. It seemed everything in the book they were reading that day had a reference to goats. Maybe the gods were laughing along with them.

By the time Rumple returned from the village, they were finished and Bae was working on a new sketch of Belle in her gold gown.

Rumple was rather grumpy, because he'd gotten into an argument with the butcher over the ham; the man had actually attempted to tell him that he'd sent the ham up to the castle, when Rumple knew perfectly well no such thing had happened! "Listen, dearie, I may be a bit preoccupied now and then, but I'm not losing my wits yet, so don't try and pull the wool over my eyes. Now give me the ham you owe me and stop trying to wriggle out of the deal we made. Or else!"

The butcher had cowered away from him then and agreed to send the ham up, but Rumple wouldn't have it. "No. I want it now. There's one hanging in the window. I'll take that."

And the butcher had protested, saying it was for another customer. Rumple scowled his temper sparking. "Well, I'M your customer too, dearie! And you owed me! So either the ham comes with me or you pay the price for trying to cheat me!"

"Okay! Okay! Let me get some paper!" And the butcher had scurried into his back room after taking the ham down from the hook. He returned a few moments later with the ham wrapped and handed it to the Dark One.

"There, now was that so difficult?" Rumple asked, thinking already of the nice supper they could have tonight with glazed honey ham and fresh string beans and pineapple upside down cake.

But as he left the shop, he noticed the ham felt oddly light. Upon checking it, he found the ham was actually a huge bunch of fat wrapped around some bones! Incensed, Rumple had stormed back into the shop and cried, "I'll teach you to cheat me!"

Then he'd wriggled his fingers and changed the butcher into a pig. Then he'd taken the real ham, wrapped it up, and stormed out again, not knowing his actions had been seen by the butcher's eighteen year old son, who had been coming into the shop from chopping up steaks in the cold room.

The young man had been horrified, having caught only the part where Rumple had transformed his father into the pig and not why it had been done. And he assumed the Dark One had felt like cursing an innocent man and ran to his father, hugging the pig and crying and muttering angrily against the beast that lived in the castle.

And thus the Dark One's reputation grew even darker.

So Rumple was not in a very good mood when he returned home.

Belle was finishing her cleaning in the main hall when he came down the hall, his boots pounding on the marble floors. She set down her duster and approached him. "Rumple…is something wrong?"

"Oh, what could be wrong dearie? I'm a monster, just like they think I am!" he shouted and sat down at his spinning wheel, slamming the doors with his magic. Belle stood on the other side, debating whether she should go in and attempt to ask him what was the matter or leave him be. Spinning seemed to calm him when talking things out did not. Gabby trotted up to her and jumped up.

"Belle, I heard the master yelling. Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, fearing he'd gotten angry at her.

"He's upset Gabby, but not at me. I tried to ask him what was troubling him but he's shut me out. I don't like seeing him like this and want to help him but I also don't want to make him angry with me."

"I can go in and cheer him up," the hassock puppy offered.

"No….I'll try." She made him a cup of tea and knocked on the doors to alert him to her presence. He paused in his spinning, smiling faintly when she approached him with the cup. He took it from her and sipped it slowly. "I thought you might need this." She turned to exit the room when she heard him call out to her.

"No, wait." She paused. He stood up and walked over to the table and leaned against it, his head bowed. She hopped up beside him. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I've had a terrible day as you can imagine and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

He wouldn't have….until she came to the castle. He sighed deeply and began to tell her, ending with his turning the butcher into a pig. "I loathe cheats, Belle. My father was one his whole miserable life and this man knew the terms of our deal yet he still thought he could pull the wool over my eyes and expected me to just let it slide. No. I could not and would not allow it. So now he is a pig and I am still the monster everyone thinks I am."

"You may have lost your temper a bit but as you said, you made a deal for that ham and he had no right to cheat you," She reached across the table and placed her hand over his. "And you're not a monster. Having read a great deal about this curse you have, the amount of control you have over it astounds me."

"Sometimes I feel like I don't have enough control over it," he confessed. He didn't know why he was even discussing his curse with her he knew how dangerous others having advanced knowledge of it was but in the time she'd been in the castle, Belle proved time and again that she could be trusted. "I only took it so I could protect my son…"

"Rumplestiltskin, I would rather the power of the Dark One be in the hands of someone like you rather than your predecessors…or someone like Gaston." Or that trollop now staying here, she added mentally. "Power of that magnitude in the hands of someone with a lack of discipline…I don't even want to think of the horrors we'd be living through now. You have the power and you could have all the realms kneeling at your feet…yet you don't. You isolate yourself in this castle, only going out when you need to because you don't want to let that power get beyond your control. Understandable though it may be, it also makes you lonely. That's the other reason why you wanted me here, wasn't it? Not just for Bae."

"Now, now, dearie….don't be trying to learn the monster's weaknesses," he scolded gently, waving his finger in her face.

"It's not a weakness to want companionship," she said gently.

"I'm not looking for…" He hesitated to use the word love. He didn't want to think about it…ever again. Love only brought him pain. She was nice to him now but once he gave his heart to her, she would take it and crush it like the others before her. No, friendship was the safest option for him.

Yet why was it every time he looked at her, his heart ached for her to love him, even the dark parts? Granted, they were not appealing. He lost his temper at times; his sense of humor could be a bit off putting, but the part that bothered him the most was what he refused to uncover his mirrors to see…not just so he could prevent Cora from spying on him. The centuries had taken their toll on his physical appearance…the gold flecked skin….claws….and she deserved better. He set his cup down on the table and went back to his spinning wheel. She placed her hand on it and stopped it.

"Sometimes, the thing you're not even looking for finds you despite everything," she said quietly.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked, trying to sound scornful.

"To me . . . love is layered . . . a mystery to be uncovered. And when you love someone . . . you need to love all of them . . . even the dark parts. Even the parts that you hide from yourself."

"If you knew the truth about me . . .you'd never say that, dearie," he said with utter certainty.

"How would you know?" she challenged. "You've never given me a chance."

"Because I do," he sighed. No woman had ever truly loved him, not when he was a poor spinner and busted his ass putting food on the table and trying his best to live down his reputation as the village coward, and not when he was the Dark One and he had all the power of the dark magic in his grasp.

He had come to realize it was because he was unlovable. Only Bae had ever really loved him. Everyone else-his father, Milah, Cora, all had used him and thrown him away when they were finished. And the only reason why they would have done so was because he was unworthy of love.

Surely Belle would see it too in time. Just like everyone else.

Belle saw the terrible aching need in his gaze and she put a hand tentatively on his arm. "Rumplestiltskin, I meant what I said. I don't believe what everyone says, what everyone thinks. I believe what I see . . . and more, what I feel. And my heart tells me that you still have good in you. But you need to believe it."

"Easier said than done," he said softly. He looked down at her hand upon his arm. He still marveled at the fact that she wasn't repulsed by him . . .that she didn't see the monster when she looked at him. Instead she saw the man.

And what was more . . . he feared that she LIKED what she saw.

He put his hand over hers. "I . . . will try," he agreed, though he felt such a thing was a foolish hope, and he had long ago given up on hope. He was cursed to be a monster forever and nothing would change that. But he would do it all again to save his precious son, whom he loved best of all.

Belle smiled, sensing that would have to be enough for now. It was a small step, but it was a step in the right direction.

"I . .. I'd better get the wash in from the line . . . it looks like rain," she said and then she left him spinning . . .and thoughtful.

After dinner, which was a delicious glazed ham and new potatoes and string beans, followed with a sweet pineapple upside down cake that Bae adored, Bae showed Rumple the sketch he'd done of Belle in the gold gown. She held a rose in her hand. "What do you think, Papa?"

"I think . . . it's excellent, Bae. You've done an amazing job capturing the way the light falls on the gown and Belle's face also."

Bae beamed happily. "It's not done yet, but . . .I'm glad you like it, Papa." Drawing likenesses was one thing he did very well. And he was glad Rumple seemed to like his sketches, at least he was good at something besides getting in trouble. And eating Rumple out of hearth and home.

Zelena sniffed when she saw the sketch. She though Belle looked like a cow in that gown . . .and was furious that Rumple couldn't see it. Biting her lip, she flounced out of the great room, saying, "I need to go and write my mother."

As Bae passed her on the stairs, going to finish the sketch in his room at his desk, Zelena said cruelly, "Your papa was too polite to say so, but you made her look like a crosseyed cow! Then again, she IS just a serving wench, so it's fitting."

"Who asked you . . .Goat Girl?"

"You'd be wise to watch your mouth around me boy before you lose it!" She sneered.

"That supposed to scare me? Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots!"

She had a mind to send the brat far away once she was mistress of the castle. "It should. You have NO idea what I can do to you."

Her mother certainly had some rather interesting ways of dealing with brats. The switch or a hex were the most effective.

The Dark One was far too lenient with the boy and had to be taught to be more strict it seemed.

A few lashes with the switch would make him see the error of his ways.

"You don't scare me. You forget, you're not at home, where everybody bows and scrapes and kisses your butt! You're in the Dark Castle . . . and here you're nothing special . . . just a student my papa took in out of pity!" Bae declared. "And if you don't measure up . . .it's so long farewell, princess!"

"We'll see brat, we'll see!" She cackled.

"Yeah we will . . . see you running out the door," he snapped. Then he ran the rest of the way up the stairs to his room, anxious to finish the sketch before bed . Tomorrow, he thought, he would put part one of his Operation Get Zelena's Goat into action. His eyes danced wickedly.

Then he picked up his gold colored pastel and began finishing the rest of Belle's gown.

In her own room, Zelena wrote to her mother, leaving out her ambition to become mistress of the Dark Castle for now. That would be her secret. Then she pulled out the book she'd taken from her mother's library on hexes and curses. A nightmare one would do for a start.

She relished hearing the terrified screams and seeing the brat running from his room for his papa like a baby.

"Sweet dreams, brat...or not so sweet."

Bae set down his pastels and carefully put the sketch in his leather portfolio his papa had bought for him. Then he put the portfolio under his pillow, where he'd be sure Zelena wouldn't find it. He quickly got into his night shirt and socks because it was chilly sometimes in the old castle and snuggled down in his blue and green woven blanket on his feather mattress. Rumple had made the blanket for him back when they were in their old village and Bae loved it still. He yawned and fell asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow, his hand beneath it on his portfolio.

Rumple came upstairs to check on his son and apprentice a few moments later. He smiled softly at the sight of his son sleeping peacefully in his bed. Then he tapped on Zelena's door. "Zelena, it's ten o'clock. Put your books away dearie, and go to sleep."

She smiled. "See you in the morning."

"Good night. Be up by seven tomorrow. We're going to cover some enchantments." He nodded cordially at her and then went back downstairs to spin some straw into gold.

She turned over expecting to be awakened by a screaming brat.

As the hours passed she became frustrated. Why didn't it work?

She was too concerned with why her spell hadn't worked that she was unaware that she'd stayed awake half the night and was still asleep after seven the following morning.

Rumple scowled as he looked at the mantle clock. It was almost seen thirty and still no sign of Zelena. One thing he disliked was tardy students. Perhaps she was testing him? He knew that the royals in other kingdoms were permitted to sleep till all hours.

He teleported upstairs and knocked sharply on her door. When that got no response he opened it and went in . . . to discover his errant apprentice still snoozing away, snoring like a pig!

Angry, Rumple conjured a large pail of cold well water and dumped it all over her. "Rise and shine, dearie! You're burning daylight!"

Zelena shot awake like a scalded cat.

"AHHHH!" she screeched.

In his room across the hall, Bae nearly died laughing. He'd been the victim of Rumple's wake up call before . . . especially when his papa was annoyed because he wouldn't get up the second time he'd called him.

Bae hugged his sides and rolled over on his bed, giggling uncontrollably. Zelena even sounded like a goat . . .a sick one!

He gazed up at his griffin feather and golden leather dreamcatcher, which his papa had made for him when they first came to live here and Bae had nightmares about the previous Dark Ones in the castle and what they had done to people in it. The dreamcatcher prevented any nightmares from disturbing his son's rest.

"You-you threw WATER on me!" Zelena wailed, sounding even more like a child whining . . . or a goat bleating. "Now I'm all wet!" she held up one sopping wet sleeve.

Rumple didn't look at all sorry, as he vanished the bucket and crossed his arms over his chest. "I warned you once that I don't tolerate lazy apprentices, and when I tell you to get up at a certain time, I mean it."

She glared at him indignantly. "Now I'm soaked!" she repeated.

"A little water never killed anyone, dearie. You won't melt."

"It was COLD!" she sulked. She started to cross her arms over her chest then realized that with her nightgown wet it outlined her assets. Hiding a smirk, she sat up, thinking to give him an eyefull.

But Rumple was already turning away. "Get up, get dressed, and be downstairs in ten minutes. Breakfast is on the table in the kitchen." Then he walked out, still irritated.

Zelena pouted at his retreating back.

"Damn!"

Infuriating man! What did she have to do.., give him a map?

Her mother didn't have this much trouble...at least that was how she told it.

Then again, her mother also had a nasty habit of stretching the truth to suit her needs...just like that bitch Regina.

In his room, Bae was still laughing into his pillow. After catching his breath, he pulled out his portfolio and began to skecth a new picture, of Zelena sitting in a soakin wet bed with a pail of water being dumped on her. He made sure to add the appropriate goat-like features and the caption, "Ma-a-aster, I'm me-elting! Maa-wha-aaa!" It made him start laughing again and he couldn't wait to show Belle.

Belle was already awake setting the table for breakfast. Like Bae, she slept well, dreaming of Rumple and in this dream he kissed her at last. As much as she wanted to make her dream reality, she didn't dare ask him to kiss her...it was unheard of and made a woman appear loose. No, as jaded as he was to love, he would have to be the one to make the first move, it was just a question of when.

Rumple came downstairs in a somewhat better mood than he'd gone up, and said, "Let's have some ham and eggs this morning, Belle." He directed the cleaver to start chopping up the ham while he took eggs from the hanging basket and began cracking them into a bowl. Spices emerged from the shelf and gleefully sprinkled themselves into the scrambled eggs when he required. "Yay! The Master's cooking!"

The pepper shaker shoved the salt shaker. "Move! I was here first!"

"No! I was! You move!"

Belle giggled. "Does this happen often?"

"Sometimes. They're like children." He frowned sternly at them.

The shakers stilled.

"Now look you've upset the Master!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Liar! You started it!"

"You started it you poor excuse for a spice!"

"Ummm Rumple...has it occurred to you that they may be children...?"

Both of them did sound very young.

Rumple cleared his throat warningly. "Shall I count to three, or are you going to behave?"

"No! No counting!"

"Well, that answers my question," Belle said. Her father could always get her and Marie to stop fighting as children with that very threat.

Actually the thought had crossed his mind. Some castles had cook's errand boys and helpers as young as six or seven. "I would say yes, dearie."

"The poor things..." she murmured.

He nodded. Then he said to the two shakers, who were pouting and sniveling, "Now . . .if you take turns, I'll tell you a story while I cook. Otherwise, no story and you'll end up in the corner."

"Awww I HATE the corner!" grumbled the salt shaker whose human name was Wesley.

"I'll behave," promised the pepper shaker whose name was Tobias.

"Good lads!" Rumple said approvingly. He called them up by their names to shake themselves into the bowl of eggs, then while the eggs and ham were cooking in a pan with some butter, began telling them a story about two children who were lost in the woods and were chased by a hungry bear until a brave huntsman rescued them.

Belle sat down and listened too, smiling to herself. She already knew he was a wonderful father to Bae and now she knew he treated all children like they were his own.

Tobias and Wesley jumped up and down when the story was over. "I liked that story, Master! Can we have another story?" begged Tobias.

"Please?" pleaded Wesley.

Rumple carefully scraped the ham and eggs into a serving bowl.

They'll try some way to give him the puppy eyes, Belle thought.

Sure enough, two sets of eyes, one brown and one blue, appeared on the shakers. "PLEEASE!"

"I have yet to see one parent not give in when that happens," Belle giggled.

Rumple sighed. "Lads, I . . .oh . . .very well. One more, but then you behave until lunch, y'hear?"

Even as she watched him entertain the little shakers, she couldn't help fantasizing about him and a child of their own.

My gods...he hasn't even kissed me and I'm already thinking about us being married and having a child!

The next story he told was of a lonely boy who found a magic lamp and got involved with a den of forty thieves. He was almost to a very exciting part when he heard Zelena coming down the stairs in her high heeled boots.

"Drat! The witch cometh!" cried Wesley.

"Ding dong!" Tobias groaned.

"Hush, lads!" Rumple ordered.

Belle cringed at the horrible sound the boots made on the marble floors. And she wanted to take those damned boots and stick them somewhere most unpleasant.

"What's so exciting in here?" Zelena demanded.

Then she saw Rumple and that damned servant wench a bit too close for her comfort. Making sure Rumple wasn't looking, she flicked her wrist and Belle's plate flipped over, spilling the contents onto her dress.

"Oh!" she cried and jumped up.

Rumple turned around. "Belle, what happened?"

"I...I don't know..." she stammered.

"A bit clumsy are you?" Zelena asked her.

"Like you were this morning?" Bae drawled entering the kitchen. "What'd you do, trip and fall in?"

"Hilarious," Zelena muttered.

"Or did you get up on the wrong side of the bed?" he continued, going to sit down.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Zelena challenged. Oh this little brat was going to take his medicine. She would just have to find another way.

"I think I already know," he replied, and smirked knowingly.

Zelena focused her attention on her other nemesis. "Well...this looks very good...only you won't be able to enjoy it now, dear!"

Rumple waved a hand and Belle's spilled breakfast was cleaned up and a fresh plate appeared on the table for her. "There! Accidents happen."

"I didn't spill on purpose!" Belle cried. "Nor was it my fault!" She glanced over at Rumple. Did he honestly think this was the result of her being clumsy?

"I never said it was." He returned. He wasn't sure what was going on here, but he wasn't going to have this kind of ruckus at meals. "Now let's all eat before it gets cold, shall we?" He frowned pointedly at his apprentice before sitting down.

Tobias and Wesley made insulting faces at Zelena behind her back, causing Bae to choke on his food.

Belle barely had an appetite but she didn't want to make matters worse. Then she noticed the faces the shakers were making and nearly choked on her food herself. Rumple went and swatted his son on the back, using a quick spell to heal him as he did so. "Bae! Easy, son. Next time don't inhale your food."

"Yes, this isn't the jungle," Zelena said snidely.

Belle stabbed her eggs with her fork temped to toss them right in that little snit's face.

"No, it's my home, and I'll appreciate it if you all will give me some peace and quiet!" growled Rumple, going back to sit down. He was beginning to get a headache.

The shakers quit making faces, not wanting to earn themselves a stint in the corner.

We would have peace in this house if you would just get rid of her! Belle thought angrily. If it wasn't for Bae...and for how much she was starting to love Rumple, she would leave...and never return... What is it going to take for him to realize this girl is a danger to all of us? The princess thought she was clever but this little chatelaine had a few tricks of her own up her sleeve and better still...she had the support of the rest of the house. Rumple would see his apprentice's true colors no matter what it took.

Rumple began eating, though the tension in the room made him uneasy and he enjoyed his breakfast less than he usually did. "Bae, I need you to clean out the storage room upstairs today after lessons," he began.

"Yes, Papa," his son replied obediently. That would give him a chance to put a few plans of his own into play. Like short sheeting her bed . . . among other things. He winked at the shakers.

"I'll start cleaning up," Belle said coldly, gathering up the used dishes and taking them into the kitchen to wash. Sensing their mistress was upset, the kitchen set to work washing and drying them for her.

"Belle...come here dear..." the pantry said gently.

"I'm fine," she muttered.

"No, you're not and all of us understand why. She has to go."

"But it's not my place to throw her out...it's his!"

Then she had another thought...what if that silly girl's charms were working and it was SHE he wanted out of the house? "What am I doing wrong?' she asked brokenly. Last night and earlier she thought things were going so well between them but that damnable snit was driving a wedge between them.

"Please don't give up Belle," Adelaide, the pantry pleaded. "The master needs you…Bae needs you."

"We need you," added Ormand, the meat cleaver. "That spoiled hussy shall not last! Mark my words, she shall reveal herself to the master soon enough and he shall boot her out the door! But do not let that-that wolf in sheep's clothing get you down, eh?"

"I'm trying not to, really I am."

She heard the back door open and shut as Rumple took Zelena outside in a cleared field for some lessons. Bae strolled into the kitchen then. "Hey, Belle, can we . . . uh wait about ten minutes for my reading lesson? There's something I need to do."

"Bae...whatever it is...you be careful!"

She knew she should have discouraged him but she was getting tired of Zelena's antics and if Rumple wouldn't boot her out, they would get her to leave themselves.

"Don't worry. She tries anything with me and Papa will kick her backside out into the street before she can look around three times. Besides, like I said . . .she'll be so worried about something that she won't even worry about me."

"Oh I hope so."

Then he bounded jauntily upstairs, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

While the kitchen staff cleaned up, Belle started her own cleaning duties, finishing them early. Feeling sleepy she returned to her room to take a nap….once again dreaming of being in Rumple's arms and not wanting to let go.

First he went into Zelena' s room and slyly shortsheeted her bed, which she had dried from the water incident. Then, with a grimace because he actually had to TOUCH them, he went through the dresser and found her underthings . . .which he sprinkled liberally with something called itch powder-made of powdered poison ivy leaves.

Now we'll see who lives in the jungle! he thought with a chuckle. You can scratch yourself right in front of my papa like a monkey!

He sprayed something very similar to honey on her second set of robes . . . to attract all the sweet lovving insects to her.

Then he went back to his room with a quill he'd borrowed from his father's study. It was called a dictation quill, and Rumple used it to write missives for him when he was busy. Bae tapped the quill to wake it up and then said, "Write for me!" and began to dictate a certain set of notes.

A bird flew through the open window of Cora's chambers with a note attached to it. She unrolled the parchment and read, her blood red lips curving into an evil smile. "Well, Zelena, it looks like this little escape of yours may prove useful after all."

She sat down at her desk to compose a letter.

Zelena,

You have disappointed me for the last time. I am offering you one last chance to prove yourself worthy of being my daughter. There is a book in the Dark One's library that contains the most powerful curses…FIND IT AND BRING IT TO ME! The second task will be much more difficult but if you are as clever as you claim to be, you will succeed. You will bring me the dagger of the Dark One. Succeed and you will have everything courtesy of this curse I plan to cast. Fail me and your life in this curse will be one of misery, far more misery than you have now.

Your Mother.

And at last she would have her revenge on the man who dared to make her weak by offering her the one thing that was anyone's weakness…love.

**A/N: the goat Zelena was inspired by Nicole Munich Seidel's edit of Zelena!**


	6. So Long, Farewell

**6**

**So Long, Farewell**

Belle was reading another book, a beautiful love story when Bae walked into the library for his lesson, grinning.

"All right, tell me. What did you do?" she asked him, marking her place in her book and setting it aside.

"A few things," he said. "I shortsheeted her bed, put itching powder in her undergarments, and sprayed some really sweet scents on her robes . . . the kind that attracts all the sweet loving insects. And I plan on doing something else to _really_ drive her nuts soon," he whispered conspiratorially as he sat down by her.

"Oh? And just what might that be, hmmm?"

"Well, she has a thing for my papa . . . so what if she got some letters . . . asking her to meet around the castle . . . only they're not from him . . . and she goes there and it makes her late for lessons . . . and you know how he is about being on time . . .and she'd never tell him the real reason why. And even if she did try to show him a letter . . . the ink fades soon after you read it . . .he'd think she was crazy . . . or a liar!"

"And he may also realize you are behind it. You know he doesn't want either of us touching magical items."

"It's just his dictation quill. It's not like I'm playing around with his wands or something." Bae shrugged. "Besides, anything he does to me will be worth it to get that goat girl outta the castle."

When she realized what else he touched she was horrified. "Bae, you touched her undergarments! That's indecent! What if she has the pox?"

He grimaced. "I used gloves. Had to, didn't want the powder getting on my hands!" Then he giggled. "She could . . . way she acts!"

"Oh gods I don't even want to think about it!"

"Me neither! I can't wait to see what happens when she has lessons tomorrow. She'll be scratching like she's got fleas . . .in some really unexpected places."

He smirked. "Then we'll see who belongs in the jungle!"

He also thought about getting the two little shakers, Wesley and Tobias, on his side and having them season her food and drinks . . .while she wasn't looking.

Back in the Enchanted Forest, he'd played a trick on Rumple once when he'd filled the sugar bowl with salt . . . and Rumple had salt tea one day. It had been hilarious . . . until his papa had realized what had happened. Then he'd made Bae wash all the dishes that night. And then there had been the time he'd exchanged the pepper for the snuff on old Mr. Thatcher . . . made the man sneeze for a solid hour . . .because the man was always taunting his papa . . .though Rumple had _not _ been happy when he'd found out about that because Bae and his friend were giggling about it by the wool shed. That time he'd ended up with a sore behind.

But like he'd said to Belle, any punishment Rumple gave him would be worth it to see Zelena departed from the castle forever.

"Just be careful, " she advised again.

The devious snit would without a doubt harm him in revenge.

Though she had to give Bae credit, the pranks he pulled were rather amusing.

"I will," he said. "The way she stares at my papa I'm surprised she doesn't go cross-eyed and bleat like a goat. Next thing you know when he bends over to pick herbs she's gonna kiss his butt in worship!"

He made smooching sounds and then brayed, "Ma-a-a-ster, you ha-a-ve the finest a-a-ss in seven kingdoms . . .I know cause I've ki-i-ssed lo-o-ots of 'em!"

"Bae! Mind your mouth. Or you will taste soap."

"Aww, but Belle . . .!"He gave her a semi-pleading look. "Fine . . . but you gotta admit that was funny."

"Oh all right, but don't make a habit of it."

"I'll try not to." He picked up the book they'd been reading. He found if he read with a finger beneath the lines, the letters didn't jump as much.

"Morris realized he hadn't seen Addy in awhile . . ." he read. Addy was Morris's girlfriend and reading that made Bae think about Andi and how he hadn't been to see her since Rumple had told them about her parents' death a month ago. He really ought to see if he could talk to her, he thought. But right then Zelena was his priority.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Zelena wore a rather revealing bodice beneath her shapeless green robe the next morning, hoping to tempt Rumple out of his professional demeanor by glimpses of her cleavage. She wore her push up corset and lacey panties, hoping that he would _finally _take notice of her.

And he did, though not in a way she would have expected.

They were in the cleared field, where he was showing her how to aim a fireball and do maximum damage with the least expenditure of energy. But she was having trouble focusing . . . and not just because he was beside her in his hot leather pants. It was because there was the strange hot itching feeling . . .on her bottom and inbetween her thighs and even under her corset . . .

" . . .you need to focus on bringing your concentration through your hand when you cast, dearie. Imagine a slow heat building from your toes and shooting through your body . . ." Rumple was saying.

Zelena was feeling something shooting through her all right . . .a sudden wave of itchiness. She tried to scratch unobtrusively with her foot behind her. No good. She twitched and reached behind her while he was demonstrating.

Maybe if she scratched a bit . . .

Rumple cut loose with a fireball and it rolled across the field, burning the stubbled grass. "There! Now you see what I just did? A concentrated burst of power . . ."

Zelena was half jumping up and down and squirming like she had ants in her pants. She couldn't stand the itching . . .and was scratching frantically . . .her hands moving from her bottom to her groin and then to her chest.

Rumple turned to his apprentice. "Now you try-what the HELL is the matter?!"

His apprentice was . . . scratching herself . . .down there . . .in front of him!

"Zelena! My gods, girl, if you have to do that . . . go inside and . . .and . . .use the bathroom!" he sputtered.

"I . . .I can't help it!" she wailed. "I'm so . . .itchy . . .!" She went from clawing at her groin to scratching her butt . . .

Rumple was appalled. The only reason he could think of for THAT symptom was some kind of disease . . .one that good girls didn't get because they didn't sleep around with their boyfriends!

"Maybe . . . I'm allergic . . . to something . . . the soap your maid uses . . ." she howled, squirming. "Stupid girl!" This was probably all _her_ fault, Zelena thought spitefully, as she half flung the robe up to scratch harder.

Rumple almost swallowed his tongue. "Young lady! You are showing your . . . undergarments to half the world . . . and especially _me_!"

Zelena ignored him, the itching and burning was spreading . . .she could feel it . . .she nearly disrobed trying to scratch her breasts . . . whimpering and whining . . . "Master Ru-u-umple . . .! I think it's spreading . . .!"

_Dearest_ gods! he thought. _I don't know how to treat this! I know healing spells, but not for something like **that**!_

He grabbed her arm as she went to scratch her behind, saying, "Stop scratching, dearie! If it's a rash, you'll spread it!"

"I don't care! I don't CARE!" she shrieked, fighting to remove her arm. "Lemme go!"

In her struggle to be free, her bottom rubbed up against his leather clad leg. "Oooh! That feels so good!" she groaned. She rubbed up against him some more. "Ahhh!"

"ZELENA!" he yelled, scandalized.

She was rubbing her _bottom_ against his leg . . .like some bitch in heat! If anybody saw . . .!

He released her arm like he'd touched hot coals. "Stop this! I'm not a damn tree!"

" . . .better . . .oohh . .. " she went to do it again.

"My gods!" he could feel himself blush. He stepped away from her.

"Dammit all! If you're going to act like a . . .dog . . . then use this!" and he conjured a fence post.

For a few moments, Zelena didn't comprehend she was rubbing against wood and not him . . .she was too busy scratching and rubbing and letting out strange moans.

Bae was peering out of the entryway to the barn and had a clear eye view of what was happening in the field. He almost busted a gut laughing.

Oh gods . . .oh gods . . . He hugged himself hard, trying to stop laughing before he wet himself.

Just then Bess let out a mournful bleat.

Zelena moaned and Bess answered with another loud noise.

Bae fell into the pile of hay by the door, laughing so hard he cried.

"Mwaahaa!" Bess screamed.

"Ahhh . . .mmmoooww . . . ." Zelena cried.

Bae was sure he was going to die right there.

Even Rumple couldn't keep a straight face after that, and had to turn away, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

Good gods the girl sounded just like the goat and was behaving like one too, Rumple thought, humping that pole like a . . . well . . .a . . .horny goat!

Once she realized what she was doing, Zelena's emotions tottered on the edge of embarrassment and blind rage. Someone was going to pay for this and that scheming little brat and that bitch of a maid would be the first. NO ONE humiliated her, especially in front of the Dark One and got away with it. She backed away from the fence and stormed back into the castle.

When she got to her room a pigeon was waiting on the open windowsill, a note attached to it. She unrolled it and read the scribbled message, smiling to herself. This WOULD be her chance to prove to her mother once and for all that SHE was the better daughter, not that idiot Regina. Let her have her simple life as a stable boy's wife. Zelena would be a queen and the most powerful sorceress in all the realms with the Dark One as her consort. As for the book of curses, she had no doubt about Queen Eva's heir was the intended target for that. She didn't want to go to a land without magic even if her mother did promise her a good life there. No, she would get the book and the dagger and use the curse herself if she had to.

The itching subsided as soon as she was out of her undergarments and as she suspected they had been tampered with. She repaired them with a spell and walked down the hall to the brat's room to give him a dose of his own medicine but when she tried to open the door she was blasted back by a protection spell.

She tried every counter spell she could think of to try to break it but nothing was working and it was draining her out. If she was tired for her lesson that afternoon, he would be furious. She decided to take a nap to recover her energy only when she got into bed, her anger rose again when she found her feet caught in a tangle of sheets.

"That little brat!" she yelled as she tried to free herself from the trap. "That bitch!" she went on, suspecting the little serving wench was involved as well. She would have used magic to free herself but she was still drained from trying to breach the wards on Baelfire's room. By the time she got herself free she was too exhausted to do anything and fell asleep, snoring loudly.

While she was sleeping one of Bae's forged notes appeared on her dresser asking to meet Rumple in the garden but the lesson he planned to teach her was supposed to be in the woods.

Belle was cleaning one of the unused rooms in the west wing when Gabby barged into the room and jumped up. "Miss Belle! Miss Belle! The master wants to see you downstairs."

"Oh, all right. C'mon." The hassock barked excitedly and trotted in front of her. Gabby took her down to what Rumple called his family room.

He and Bae were already in there, his father was weaving and Bae was trying to read with strange colored lenses. "I've found something that seems to help Bae read better," he said, gesturing toward the lenses his son was holding while he read from the same book Belle had given him earlier.

"Oh? How did you discover this, Rumple?" she asked him, sitting on the floor beside Bae.

"I had some lenses just sitting around from old magnifying glasses so I shrunk them down and had Bae hold them over his eyes but I somehow miscast the spell to correct the visibility on them and changed their color…and now he says the words are easier for him to see now than before!" Rumple exclaimed.

"That's wonderful!"

"Show her, Bae."

Bae started reading from the book again and now that he was using his new lenses, the words were now perfectly clear to him and he didn't feel the need to pause like he used to. Belle and Rumple watched him, both of them beaming with pride and Rumple was touched by how Belle treated his son like he was her own, something his own mother didn't do.

"Papa, it's so nice out. Why don't we go on one of our picnics?" Bae suggested, hoping his father had enough sense not to invite Zelena.

"Oooo a picnic! Can I go, Master? Huh? Can I?" Gabby asked, jumping onto his lap and nuzzling his hand.

"Oh, all right, Gabby! You'll drive me crazy until I let you anyway," Rumple said with a chuckle and went into the kitchen.

"Wesley, Tobias….come here lads…..careful…you'll fall off the table!" he cried when the salt and pepper shakers slid across the table into their master's hands. "How many times have I told you two not to do that?"

"Sorry," they mumbled.

"We're going on a picnic," he informed them and summoned the picnic basket from the cupboard and got to work preparing the meal for them, leaving a note for Zelena that she was to study her books while they were gone and pick some herbs for a potion he would teach her how to make later on.

He thought about asking her to go with them but there always seemed to be tension when she was around his son and his chatelaine and he wanted a tension free day with them. He carefully packed everything they needed into the basket and returned to Bae and Belle.

Bae took his father's right hand. "Hold on Belle. Papa's going to take us to the woods with magic."

"All right," she said and took his left hand and the three of them plus Gabby vanished in a puff of smoke.

They reappeared in the woods underneath a large oak tree. Rumple spread a blanket out on the ground and set down the picnic basket. Wesley and Tobias jumped out and started hopping around the blanket excitedly while Gabby played with a stick he found.

"Everything looks wonderful, Rumplestiltskin," she said, picking up a small chocolate cake and taking a bite. "Mmmm…delicious."

"Papa makes the best cakes," Bae agreed. He had bits of chocolate frosting on his face.

"Oh, come here, scamp!" Rumple chuckled and wiped it off. He noticed Belle had a small bit of it on the side of her mouth too and dabbed at it with his napkin, his eyes meeting hers.

For a moment neither of them could speak. It was a simple, polite gesture with just a hint of intimacy he never attempted before. Then his gaze focused on her lips. Would he kiss her at last? She waited with baiting breath for him to move closer. Instead he backed away and her heart sank.

"T…Thank you," she said softly.

"Couldn't have you running around with frosting on your mouth, could we?" he quipped nervously and lowered his hand and his eyes. She knew it wasn't easy for him to let a woman into his heart.

"No, I suppose not."

Zelena was furious when she woke up and discovered Rumple had taken Belle and his brat into the woods for a picnic…without her! The cheek! Their fun was about to be interrupted. She dressed and teleported into the woods a few feet away from where the trio sat on a blanket laughing and talking together. Laughing! Probably at her.

She started to approach them when she suddenly found herself surrounded by bees! "Get away from me!" she screamed, swatting at them. Had she stood still and left them alone, they wouldn't have done anything to her.

The bees buzzed angrily and dove in for the attack. She was stung on her arms, face, and backside. "That brat…when I get my hands on him I'll…ahhhhh gods!"

"Did you hear something?' Rumple asked Belle. He thought he heard what sounded like someone screaming.

Belle told him she didn't hear anything.

Bae, on the other hand, had heard and so had the shakers. He got up and spotted Zelena in the woods trying to get away from the bees attracted to the scent he planted on her clothes.

"Sting that mean lady!" Wesley cheered.

"Sting her butt!" added Tobias.

"They just did!" chuckled Bae when he saw the witch clutching her backside and moaning in agony. "Take that…goat girl!"

Zelena screamed again and vanished in a puff of green smoke.

Bae returned to their picnic spot. Rumple and Belle had everything packed up and they returned to the Dark Castle.

"Okay lads….back to the kitchen," Rumple told the shakers.

"Awww….don't wanna!"

"Wesley…do I have to start counting?"

"No…no counting!" they cried and scurried off.

"I had a wonderful time Rumple," Belle was saying to him. They sat down on the love seat and it immediately started purring and Gabby ran under them so that they could put their feet up on his back.

Bae went upstairs to get his sketch pad when Zelena grabbed him, her sharp nails digging into his shoulders. "I _know_ what you did, you brat, and I'm warning you….you pull one more stunt on me and it will be your last…understand me?" she threatened.

"Go to hell…goat girl!" Bae snarled and stomped on her foot, forcing her to release him.

"Oooohhhh….you and that little serving wench have no idea who you're dealing with…but you'll find out soon enough!" she cackled.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a big bad witch and you're gonna hex me. Try it and my father will kill you…Goatie!"

Seething, Zelena let him go. She wasn't ready to dare the wrath of the Dark One, who was overprotective of his offspring. In a towering temper, she stomped off to her room, where she found the herbs she had picked yesterday. She waited until she heard the brat go downstairs before she made her way to the castle stillroom, which she had discovered before realizing they had left her alone and gone on the picnic.

She carefully ground up the herbs in the mortar with the pestle and then placed them in a small netting that was used for sachets and conjured a kettle of hot water. She picked up a small cup, filled it with water, and stuck the homemade teabag into it, then hid it on a shelf behind some old jars. It needed to steep for almost twenty four hours for optimum potency. Then she could add it to the wench's tea and watch her croak . . . slowly. It was the same tea Cora had given to Queen Eva.

Zelena smiled maliciously. Then she went to search for the book her mother wanted in the castle library.

But she only had time to search for an hour before she realized it was nearly time for her lesson. And she suspected the book was somewhere else . . . somewhere he kept his magical texts. She would look more later.

She returned to her room to get the paper she had written earlier and found the note from Rumple on her dresser. Immediately her heart began to beat faster. He wanted to meet with her in the garden! Excited, she teleported there and waited upon the stone bench, the note clutched in her hand.

Perhaps . . . he had finally noticed her after all!

She waited and waited . . . nearly biting her nails in impatience. Where was he? He was usually already waiting for her when they had scheduled lessons.

She drew in a breath, thinking maybe he was getting into something special for her . . .

Ten minutes later she was still waiting for him to show up, and torn between tears and annoyance.

_He stood me up!_

Meanwhile Rumple was pacing back and forth in the woods where he'd expressly told Zelena to meet for lessons this afternoon. He was growing more irritated by the minute. He had told the girl over and over to be on time for lessons and here she was . . .again disregarding his rules! It was enough to make him spit nails!

Angrily, he cast a spell known among sorcerers as a "come hither" spell. Normally it was used to summon a misbehaving child to a magician for a scolding or punishment, and that was exactly what Rumple used it for now.

Zelena found herself yanked out of her reverie and dragged through the air by the back of her robe, bouncing on her behind humiliatingly the whole way to the woods where Rumple was waiting.

"He-e-ey! Owww!" she screeched, for her bottom was still tender from the bee stings. She tried to stop the spell but she was no match for the Dark One, and was unceremoniously dragged before him.

"Ohh . . .Master Rumple . . .!"

Rumple fastened a look of ferocious disapproval on her. "Don't you, oh Master Rumple _me_, young lady! I've had it with your disregard for my rules! Did I or did I not tell you that you are to be _on time_ for lessons? On time means _on time, _not whenever the hell you feel like it!"

Zelena shrank back from him. "B-but . . .Master . . . you said to meet you in the garden . . ."

"I what? Don't you lie to me! I said to meet me here this afternoon!"

"It's . . . it's right here . . ." she picked up the note and showed him. "See?"

"What I see, young lady, is a _blank piece of paper_!" he roared.

She squeaked in fear and went to examine the note. It was blank. She didn't know how that had occurred.

What do you mean, I told you to meet me in the garden?" he demanded. "What do you think we were going to do there, huh? Have tea? Smell the flowers? Maybe make daisy chains?" he snapped sarcastically. I wasn't born yesterday, dearie! Now quit making excuses!"

"But...the note said..."

"What note? This?" he shook the blank paper at her. "This says-nothing! And I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses! I want you here, on time, when I say or else you can pack your bags and go back to your mother! SHE might tolerate lazy mooning apprentices but I don't! So . . . what's it going to be?"

She bowed her head. "I'll do better..."

"Upon your own head be it, if you don't," he said coldly. "Because this is your final chance with me."

He was already beginning to regret agreeing to this deal if this is how she was going to behave.

In the back of her mind she was plotting revenge and she'd have it with the dagger, the curse book and a dead serving wench.

Rumple took a moment to harness his temper . . . which was curse driven, since as a spinner he hadn't ever really had much of one. When he'd gotten himself sufficently under control-so he didn't feel like beating the spit out of the girl-he said, "All right. Now let's practice calling creatures to you . . ."

Zelena truly did try to focus on her lessons but she was bored with this one. When was he going to start teaching her what she really wanted to learn...complex hexes, curses and how to kill with magic?

"Once you have mastered these basic spells, we can move on to something more complex, but without this mastery, anything else you try will fail," he explained.

She begged to differ but didn't want to anger him again.

He also didn't bother telling her that mastery of these basic spells gave a young magician confidence, which they needed in spades when performing harder magic. Doubt and disbelief were among the worst of a magician's enemies.

He summoned a green viper to him, saying as the snake slithered up to him, "Now I can use the venom in his sacs for a potion . . .a little of it will cause a person to become unusually lethargic . . . a greater dose will cause convulsions and death."

He stroked the viper's head. "And some of it can be used in the creation of an anti-toxin in case one bites you."

He summoned a clean vial and showed her how to "milk" the snake, by pressing the fangs gently against the rim of the vial and letting the venom drip into it slowly. "There! See how easy that is?"

It did look easy and she would have many uses for this particular brand of knowledge but not for antidotes.

He held out the snake to her. "Now you try. Be careful to hold him behind his head."

Her hands were shaking a bit as she tried to grasp the snake. Calm, Zelena...calm! She chanted. Concentrating on how much she wanted to learn this skill, she pushed her fears aside and got a firm grip on the snake's head.

The serpent wriggled and hissed. "Oh pipe down," she muttered.

Rumple held the vial for her. "Now press down gently . . .don't mash his jaw against the glass . . ."

On the first try she did just that...added too much pressure. And now the serpent was angry. She worried it would bite her. She relaxed her grip and the snake's venom dripped into the glass and the snake seemed calmer.

"Good! A minute more and you can let him go."

A minute! She despised these creatures and didn't want to hold them any longer than needed but if the venom was deadly and it could dispose of some unwanted enemies she would endure it.

Rumple watched her carefully, then when he judged it was enough said. "Good! Now let him go."

Thank the gods, she thought and released the vile creature.

Rumple waved a hand. restoring the serpent's venom to it before it slithered off. "Otherwise he can't hunt . . . and I don't want him to starve . . .even though the venom will replenish itself after a time."

"Well...that was a waste..." She thought she hadn't said it aloud but she did.

"Excuse me?" he queried.

"Nothing!" she said quickly.

"No . . . I want to know what you meant by that." He frowned.

"Why give him his venom back when you can put it to use?"

"I have what I need from him." He held out the vial of venom. "I merely restored his own to him so he wouldn't go hungry."

"But is it enough?" she queried.

"Of course. And if I need to, I can always summon him back and get more. Why, did you think I would kill him? Now that would be a waste."

"But it's...a vile loathsome..."

"He is as the gods have made him, dearie. And he too serves a purpose. I assure you, the she vipers probably find him quite handsome!" he giggled.

She snorted.

"Come, let us go back to my lab and I'll show you what you can do with this."

She hoped it was for poison.

Rumple showed her three different potions-one was a deep green one called Serpent Dreams, and induced dreams and sleep, the other was a dark red one which was a poison, and the third was a clear vial of an antidote. "Always have some on hand . . . just in case."

She only hoped to have an antidote handy in case she was a victim of poison, not if she administered it to someone else. The poison would come in handy for the brat and the serving wench if she needed it.

"All right. Now I need to get ready to cook supper and you might want to change out of those robes . . . they're wrinkled." he said fastidiously.

"Oooohhhh!" she groaned when he was out of earshot. She stormed back to her room to change.

Rumple decided to make a roast beef for dinner, and had it seasoned and in the oven in ten minutes, along with boiling some potatoes and carrots. He made some gravy from the beef drippings and was stirring it in the pan with some flour when Belle and Bae came into the kitchen.

"That smells wonderful Rumple," Belle said softly.

He turned around and gave her a smile. "Thank you. This should be ready in a minute and the roast beef done in an hour."

"Then you have some time to spend with Bae." And me...she thought.

"Yes. I do. Would you like to play a game?"

"Oh? What kind of game?" she asked with a smirk.

"Can we play Knights and Castles, Papa?" asked Bae. It was a strategy board game. "You always whip my butt, but I like to play anyway."

"I've never heard of it," Belle confessed. Still she enjoyed being included in their activities.

"Bae, you explain how the game is played while I finish up in here," Rumple said.

"Thank you, Bae. I would like to learn."

"You gotta capture the other person's castle . . . with an army . . ." he explained, and led her over to the table in the family room, where he showed her the game board, which was a map of all the kingdoms and the little pieces for armies and magic users ect . . .

"I doubt I'll be as good as your father but I'll try," Belle said with a laugh.

"Papa used to use this game to teach me geography," Bae said. "And all the royals in each kingdom and their crests."

She smiled. "An interesting and very clever approach! That way you were able to remember this once you came to those areas and met the people."

He nodded. "Papa's a good teacher. He doesn't make things boring like the schoolmaster in my old village. And he doesn't smack your hands with a ruler either when you don't know a word."

"I've known a few schoolmasters like that but you know my little tips...like when in doubt...sound it out."

Bae nodded. "You teach better than my old schoolmaster, Belle. He used to think I was faking not being able to see the letters. And he used to . . make fun of me and so did other boys in my school."

He flinched recalling the torment of his schooldays . . .and how finally Rumple had gone and taken him out of there because he said no boy learns well by being humiliated.

"I did want to teach children in Avonlea but my former betrothed felt my place was at home bearing his children and keeping his house." She frowned. "I grow tired of men thinking I am an ornament and scorning my desire for all women in this realm to have an education and as many opportunities as they do."

"And you were right," Rumple said, joining them. "Education is important. It feeds the mind and the soul."

She was pleased he agreed with her. "Perhaps...later on, you would allow me to go into the village to teach...or bring the children here?" she suggested.

"You may go . . . as long as you promise to return."

"Oh I would! I love it here..." she admitted. As much as I love Bae...and you...if you would only let me into your heart.

Her assertation that she loved his home pleased him greatly.

She was making progress in breaking his walls down but what would it take for them to crumble completely.

Bae looked happy. "And while you teach I can . . . umm . . . see Andi. If she wants to see me that is."

"I'm certain she will," Belle said confidently. "As long as you behave like a gentleman with her."

"I will. Papa taught me how to treat a lady," he told her. "And he'd blister my butt if I was ever mean to a girl and . . . err . .. did improper things with her.

"Good. My former betrothed could have taken lessons." She was still angry over what she learned from Marie before she left for the Dark Castle, relieved she would not have to marry such a bastard.

"Someone should have tanned his hide long ago . . . then maybe he wouldn't have turned out to be such an arrogant beast," Rumple snorted.

"He sounds like a complete jackass!" Bae said hotly.

"He was, son," Rumple told him. "Though perhaps he was born that way and no amount of thrashings could have fixed him. Some men are like that."

He frowned darkly. "My papa was one."

Sensing talking about his father was painful, Belle changed the subject. "Now then….I am quite determined to match your skill at this game, Rumple."

"We shall see, dearie!" he laughed and began to set up the pieces on the board.

Belle rubbed her hands together. "Oooh you will, Rumplestiltskin..."

He grinned challengingly.

Zelena came downstairs to see the three all bent over a game board and her lip curled. She recognized the game and couldn't believe the Dark One let his servant play with him, like an equal!

"Still think you can best me?" Belle asked, moving her piece three more spaces ahead of Rumple.

"My general just kidnapped your princess," he answered.

"And my griffin just ate your priest, Papa!" Bae crowed, knocking over Rumple's piece.

Belle changed her strategy. "Ha...my princess has escaped!"

"Oh, dearie dearie dear!" Rumple giggled. "So clever! But . . . my dragon has burned your village!" And he moved his purple dragon four spaces and occupied her town.

Zelena sneered. She could beat all of them, except maybe her master, she thought. But she needed to find the spellbook.

"My knight shall slay your dragon," Belle teased.

"Promises. Promises." He shook his head.

Bae looked up and saw Zelena.

"Finished all your homework?" he asked slyly.

Belle moved her knight piece forward.

Zelena gave him a nasty look. Then she composed herself as Rumple turned to her. "Master, I've finished reading the books you gave me. Is there anything else you would like me to read?"

"Yes . . ." he was concentrating on the board, as Belle was now threatening his dragon. "Go into my study and you'll see a nightblue bound spell book with the runes for fire and ice. It's a handbook of elemental spells. Take that and study it . . .and touch nothing else!"

He didn't tell her that his most dangerous books were warded and if touched by one who didn't know the disarming charm, they singed their fingers.

He wanted to see how well she obeyed him. Most apprentices couldn't resist temptation and touched things they were told not to.

"Your dragon is defeated and my people free! Surrender Rumplestiltskin!" Belle demanded with a grin.

"You win, dearie," he said, losing gracefully. "Well played. And now . . . I need to check my roast beef."

Hearing that he considered her an equal match made her heart beat faster. Gods, how she wanted to tell him how she truly felt but her fear that he would reject her love forced her to stay silent.

I could make him so happy, she thought, make him understand that he's not a monster to me...he never could be.

"He let you win," Zelena coughed.

"No, he didn't." Belle said angrily.

"Oh, I think he did," she said, all poisoned sweetness. "After all, he's a gentleman." Then she laughed softly. "Or he'd like you to think he is."

"He is a gentleman yes, but he also respects me. I'm going to make one thing perfectly clear to YOU missy, that no matter what whore tricks you may try, you will never be mistress of this castle."

"Yeah so you just run along now and study how to blow stuff up, princess!" Bae sneered. "Since that's about all you're good for!" His sarcasm left no doubt as to what else he was referring to.

Not when I get that book and dagger, brat, she thought wickedly.

And her first two commands to the Dark One would be to get rid of them. Unless she got rid of the serving wench first with her tea. Then the brat would understand it would not be wise to cross her again.

Bae glared at Zelena until she left to search the study, then he went into the kitchen to set the table. As he put the salt and pepper shakers on the table, he murmured, "Wanna help me prank that nasty witch?"

"Yeah! What you wanna do?" asked Tobias.

"Well, when Papa puts the plates down with the food on 'em, I want you to sprinkle salt in her drink, Wes, and you can put pepper all over her food, Toby. Then when she goes to put more on, she'll have put too much and it'll taste awful."

"Ooooh we can do that...if we can. Your papa doesn't want her to see us move or speak."

"So you do it before she comes in here," Bae whispered.

"Okay! We will!"

"Attaboys! And this way she can't complain cause she'll think she did it herself . . ."

The shakers winked.

Bae made sure to place the drinks on the table first, before Rumple carved the roast and put some on everyone's plate.

Bae made sure to place the drinks on the table first, before Rumple carved the roast and put some on everyone's plate.

The drinks were some sun brewed mint tea, which required sugar if desired, and Bae put spoons next to each plate.

"Do you need any help with anything Rumple?" Belle asked him.

"Would you mash the potatoes, Belle?" he asked as he carved.

"Of course."

He left the butter and milk beside the dish so she could add them and everyone could season their own the way they liked them.

It was one area of cooking she did manage to get right, careful that there were no lumps as Rumple detested them.

"At least the stove isn't grumbling," she joked.

Rumple placed juicy cuts of tender beef on all the plates and had Bae bring them to the table while he put the pan to soak in the sink and seasoned the carrots with butter.

He chuckled. "Not yet, anyhow."

"Do you need the gravy done?"

"Have it here, it just needs heating," he answered, floating the carrots to the table.

"Gabby, go and fetch Zelena."

Belle set the gravy pan on the stove and heated it up, stirring it.

"Do I have to?" whined the hassock.

"You don't need to go into her room, just call her from the hallway," Rumple said. "I don't want to ruin my voice shouting."

"Okay, Master..."

As Gabby raced away, Wesley and Tobias quickly sprinkled pepper and salt in Zelena's food and drink, then moved back to the center of the table and froze there.

Bae gave them a thumbs up sign before sliding into his place on his papa's left.

Belle brought in the gravy and sat at Rumple's right side.

Rumple came in to sit down just as Zelena sashayed into the dining room.

"Shouldn't you be sitting at the end of the table, Belle?" Zelena asked her.

"We have no assigned seats Zelena. This is where I choose to sit."

She was waiting for the littler witch to suggest she eat in the kitchen.

"Nor do we have designated places for master and staff to eat," Rumple said icily. "This is MY castle and here everyone eats with each other."

"You got a problem with that?" Bae asked sharply. "Cause if you do, you could go eat somewhere else."

"No, not at all.." she lied.

"Very well. Then let's eat." Rumple said, and began cutting his roast beef.

Zelena grabbed the salt and pepper shakers and seasoned her roast beef and potatoes with them.

Bae had to quickly swallow before he choked again on his food. He hid a smirk behind his napkin.

Zelena cut up a small piece of beef and popped it into her mouth...then spit it out...all over Rumple.

A shocked Belle dropped her fork.

"Zelena! What in seven hells?" he cried, grimacing. "You just spit your food all over me!" He grabbed a napkin and wiped himself off.

"It's too salty!"

"You've got the manners of a goat!" Bae teased.

"It is not. You added too much," Belle accused.

"I'll give you the manners of a goat. What did you do?" Zelena yelled at Belle and Bae.

"What did I do? I set a table, nothing else. YOU put salt on your own food," Bae pointed out truthfully.

"And I was in the kitchen with Rumple," Belle added.

"Now don't go blaming others for something you did," Rumple scolded. "I saw you put salt on your food, Zelena."

"I didn't put that much on it. I'm not blind!"

"Well, no one else here did," Rumple returned crisply. "Now quit sulking about it like a five year old."

He pointed to the plate in the center of the table. "There's more."

She grabbed another piece of beef.

If it didn't taste too salty his brat was going to have a hell of a time explaining it.

Then she went to eat her mashed potatoes . . . and nearly choked because they were too spicy. She grabbed her drink and gulped some, trying too cool her tongue . . .only to find that it was disgusting.

She spit out again, this time on Belle.

"Can you please learn how to control yourself?!" Belle cried.

"Gross! Papa, maybe she oughta eat in the barn!"

"NOW what's the matter?" Rumple snapped. "You going to tell me there's something wrong with the potatoes too?"

"Too spicy!"

"You probably put too much pepper on it," Bae said.

"I did not!"

Rumple nodded. "That's island spice pepper, it's stronger than what you're used to."

There were more potatoes in the bowl, and Zelena took some, noting irritably they had started to get cold. She threw gravy on them to warm them up, scowling.

Belle shook her head. She knew Rumple took pride in his cooking and that impossible girl insulted him in every possible way.

Bae ate his roast beef. "Mmm! Papa, this is so good . . .nice and tender!" When he finished his first slice he took another from the plate, dripping with juices.

"Truly wonderful," Belle agreed.

Rumple was relieved. For a moment there he'd feared something had gone wrong. But the food tasted fine to him. "Thank you. It's pretty good, if I do say so myself." He took another helping of carrots, as he liked them.

Zelena scowled, thinking about how she was going to make the brat pay. She would love to switch him till he howled.

Belle frowned over her tea cup. She was going to keep a closer eye on Zelena.

Bae finished his dinner then said to Rumple, "Papa, what's for dessert?"

"Blueberry crisp with whipped cream," he answered.

It was one of Belle's favorites.

"Mmm!" Bae said. "I love blueberry crisp!"

Zelena sulked, for she wasn't fond of blueberries.

"And it's your turn to wash the dishes tonight, Zelena," Bae reminded her. "I did last night and Belle the night before."

That was one of Rumple's rules. Since he cooked, the others cleaned.

"W...what?" she cried, outraged

"It's your turn," Bae repeated. "We all take turns doing it, since Papa cooks everything."

"Oh...fine, she grumbled.

Since everyone was finished, Belle put away the leftovers for sandwiches tomorrow, while Bae cleared the table and put everything by the kitchen sink for Zelena to wash. As he picked up the shakers, he hissed, "Brilliant!"

They smiled.

He set them carefully on the spice rack next to the basil and oregano, then went into the family room after fetching his special glasses to read with. He wanted some blueberry crisp but knew better than to ask, since Rumple would tell him he needed to digest what he'd eaten first otherwise he'd get indigestion.

Belle sat on the love seat with her own book. She patted the empty space beside her. "Relax," she suggested to Rumple.

"Why not?" he said. There was nothing pressing that needed his attention, his apprentice was busy cleaning, and no desperate souls were begging for deals to be made. He sat down next to her, and the loveseat purred softly.

"Was this a cat?" She asked him.

"Could have been," he murmured. "Zoso never left a list as to what was here before I came. And his memories . . .are mostly blood drenched and horrible . . . I can't bear to sort through them and find out." He shuddered. That was one of the worst things about the curse . . . that he shared many of the memories of his predecessors.

She tested her theory by scratching the arm of the loveseat.

The arm arched itself into her hand, purring happily.

"Well...we need a name for you too, don't we?"

"Name her whatever you like, dearie," Rumple invited. "She's very comfy . . . if she likes you. But if she doesn't . . ."

"Hmmmm...we'll call you Misty. Do you like that?"

"One time King George came here," Bae spoke up. "And he was all snotty to Papa, and when he went to sit on the loveseat . . . she grew pins or something and stabbed him right in the butt!"

The loveseat vibrated with purrs in answer.

Belle giggled. "She did? Good for you, sweetie!"

"I laughed so hard I almost peed my pants," Bae admitted, his eyes sparkling.

The loveseat suddenly became very comfy and very soft . . . almost like a cat's fur.

Rumple sighed happily. "Mmm . . .that feels so nice . . ." he snuggled deeper into it, his hand stroking the arm. "Soft kitty, warm kitty . . ."

Neither of them noticed the cat was making them move closer together.

Bae saw and smirked from behind his book. Leave it to Misty to get those two stubborn souls together all unwitting.

Rumple felt a pleasant lassitude flow through him and he allowed himself, for a brief moment, to drift into a deep doze.

His immortal body didn't need sleep. but every so often he would indulge himself. Belle began to drift off herself, her head sinking onto his shoulder.

Bae hid a chuckle as he looked at them, both of them asleep, with their heads on each other's shoulders. He went to get his sketchbook so he could draw a picture of them.

Zelena came into the room and saw them together on the love seat, and the sight fueled her unnatural jealousy to new heights. She began to shake, turning literally green with envy. Misty hissed at her.

Then the furious witch realized something else. They were asleep . . . and the brat was somewhere lurking . . . and she would have her revenge on him if it was the last thing she did.

She stalked upstairs, grinning cruelly.

Behind her, Gabby growled and slipped after her. "RRRR! What are you up to, you bad girl?"

Bae was coming out of his room with his portfolio and his box of pastels and charcoal in his hand when he ran into Zelena.

"You mind your business…boy...!" She raised a hand to slap him…and felt something chomp on her backside!

"Yeeeeowwwwwwch!" She howled.

Gabby had seen Zelena try and strike Bae, and he had grown teeth, despite the fact that he never had before, like the stove under duress the enchantment responded to his emotional state. His instincts were to protect his master's family, and thus he bit the invader. .. hard!

"It.. it . . . BIT me!" she screeched.

"You're a bad BAD girl!" Gaby growled. "You don't hurt Bae! I'll kill you!"

"I warned you, goat girl, what would happen if you tried to hurt me," Bae snapped coldly. "Now pay the price!"

She saw the hassock in front of Bae, growling. She swung her foot out to kick it and it latched onto her foot. "Get off! GET OFF ME!"

The puppy ignored her and kept biting.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?" Bae said softly. "Gabby, let go! You'll get frothing mouth sickness biting her."

The hassock released Zelena's foot, and the girl scrambled away from it and Bae, hopping on her uninjured one and clutching her behind, swearing a blue streak as she made her way into her room, but not daring to do anything more because she now feared the wrath of the Dark One.

Gabby snarled angrily behind her, and Bae patted him. "Shhh! It's all right. She won't be hurting me again."

"We ought to tell the Master she tried to hurt you!" Gabby snapped. "She needs to go!"

"I know. But I'll tell him when he wakes up," Bae soothed. Then he and the hassock puppy went downstairs again. "Thanks, Gab."

"Anytime, Bae. Nobody hurts my family."

Gabby went back and slipped under Rumple and Belle's feet again while Bae sketched all three of them sleeping. He had just finished shading them in when he too fell asleep on the sofa, his portfolio clutched in his hands.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Zelena used a potion she'd swiped from Cora to heal herself and then she crept into Rumple's study to get the book he'd instructed and also to look for the book Cora wanted. Sh found it, the last book on the shelf, but when she went to grab it there was an electrical shock and she was thrown to the ground, her fingers singed and throbbing.

Warded! She nearly screamed in frustration.

Clutching her hand, she ran back to her room and wrote an emergency missive to Cora, asking her how to break wards over spellbooks.

Fifteen minutes later Cora sent a return missive by pigeon saying the wards were usually keyed to someone in particular and wouldn't react if it thought that person was the one touching it.

So Zelena summoned a glove of Rumple's and put it on. Then she went back and tried to pick up the book again.

This time it didn't shock her.

Smiling in triumph she went back to her room, put the book in a sack and shrunk it until it was small enough for the pigeon to carry.

She then returned to the study and rearranged the other books so it looked like only the one she was supposed to be studying was missing.

Then she went and retrieved the tea from the stillroom. She had to get rid of the maid tonight, before Rumplestiltskin learned of her attempt to harm his son.

The serving wench's death would distract him and the brat long eough for her to find the dagger, she thought, and went to fix a cup of tea and put it in Belle's cup by her elbow. She also fixed one for Rumple . .. but to his she added a drop or two of the snake venom, enough to keep him drowsy, so he wouldn't be able to react quick enough to save Belle. She then put Bae into a deep sleep, so he wouldn't wake either at Belle's cries for help.

Then she went to add the appropriate amount of poison to Belle's cup when Gabby woke and spotted her.

She had only put in a small amount when the hassock charged her, snarling and showing its teeth.

Zelena yelped and ran away, fearful of being seen as the puppy's barking woke up Belle.

Gabby raced after Zelena just as Belle yawned and woke. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched and smiled down at the still snoozing Rumple.

She looked around to see why Gabby was barking, but didn't see anything. Still sleepy, and now thirsty, she saw the cup of tea sitting on the table. Thinking Bae had made it for her, as Rumple had one too, and she saw Bae snoozing, she picked it up and drank it.

A few moments later, Rumple woke too and saw Bae sleeping and transported him to his room to his bed.

Then he turned to Belle. "You look tired, Belle. Why don't you go to sleep?" he suggested gently.

"I . . . think I will," she murmured, feeling a sudden achiness sweep through her.

He bid her good night, then went to drink his cup of tea. Finding it cold, he dumped it out and made a new cup. Then he sipped it as he spun.

A few moments later he was dragged from his trance by Cogsworth, who had been summoned by Cosette. "Master, come quickly! It's Mistress Belle! I fear she is very ill!"

"Ill! But . . . she looked fine before she went to sleep!" he cried.

He transported himself up to the small room he'd given her . . . and found a worried Cosette hovering over her.

Belle was moaning and tossing on her bed, her face flushed, in the grip of a high fever.

When he bent to touch her, she screamed, her eyes flying open, and shrank from him.

"Belle . . . it's me, Rumple . . .you're sick, let me help you . . ."

"NO! Get away! Please!" she screamed, her eyes full of terror, as the poison in her caused her to hallucinate. "Don't touch me, you monster!"

In her mind it was what she saw, unaware her words wounded him. Had she been in her right mind they never would have been spoken.

"What could have caused this, Master?" asked Cosette.

"I'm not sure. I..."

His heart lurched when he caught a glimpse of Belle's cup and saw some all too familiar leaves in it.

He recognized them. Deadly acaraius . . .grown in his own garden for use in certain potions and tinctures. But never in these amounts . . . and never in a draught of this size.

And there was only one person in this castle who would ever harm Belle.

"ZELENA!" he bellowed.

Zelena was busy searching Rumple's study for the dagger. She cringed in terror when she heard that cry, a cry that held all the darkness of the night within it . . .and all of the night's deepest fury.

She went to teleport away, but found she could not. She was blocked from doing so. She was dead. He would rip her heart out and crush it or he would flay her alive...!

Rumple summoned her with the same spell he had before, his temper close to rampaging out of control. This was his fault. He had brought the little witch here, had allowed her into his home. And look how she had betrayed him . . .by harming his precious Belle!

She now stood before the enraged Dark One, her heart pounding in terror. And the price of her jealousy was now visible on her entire body.

"YOU . . . did this!" Rumple spat, his eyes glowing like hot coals. One finger stabbed towards the teacup with the dregs of the tea in it . . . and then over to where Belle tossed and moaned. "How dare you try and kill her?"

Zelena went pale green in terror. "She...she's not worthy of you!" She gathered her courage and went on. "She doesn't understand what you are...not like I do. I...love you!"

"You . . . LOVE me?" he repeated, astounded. "How is that possible? You barely know me . . . what you feel-it can't be love, you foolish child! It's just infatuation!"

"No it's not!" She insisted. "AND I AM NOT A CHILD!"

"SHUT UP!" he stormed back at her. "Just shut the HELL up!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her hard. "Look at you! Green with jealousy . . . over a woman who has done nothing to you! Who is good and kind and decent . . . a woman who has never harmed anyone . . . and you have done this to her-why? Because you are naught but a jealous child! A petty little bitch who harms anyone who gets in your way-just like your MOTHER!"

She then laughed. "Love is weakness. And you Rumplestiltskin have two them!"

"If love is weakness, dearie, then how is it you love me?" he snarled. "You don't! Like your mother you love but one thing-the power of the Dark One! But you shall not have it-or me-ever!"

Maybe not but she did have the curse book and with it she and Cora would make him suffer and his powers would be gone as would his brat and his bitch once they were ripped from this world.

"Oh but one day I will and you will bow to me like a dog to her master!"

"And then I will make you kill her and that brat. You'll have no choice."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you think you can control me, Zelena? How? You don't have my dagger . . . and you'll never get it either! Because it's where only I can get it! In the Vault of the Dark One!"

"This isn't over...and enjoy your time with your bitch and brat while you can." She taunted.

She sent the book to her mother with a spell.

"Do you seriously think you can walk out of here without paying any price for your spying and audacity?" he demanded sharply. He shook her again. "DO YOU?!"

"You won't kill me."

"No . . . I won't kill you. Because I don't kill children," he panted hoarsely. "Not even vicious jealous brats like you. I'm not your mother. Dark as I am, that's a line even I'll not cross." His eyes narrowed, slitting almost like a cat's . . . or a serpent's. "I want you gone from here, girl, but not before I punish you properly for your horrible wicked behavior . . .Belle was under MY protection . . . and YOU hurt her. And all actions come with consequences. And THIS is yours!"

Then he sat down on the foot of the bed, hauled her across his lap, conjured up a paddle, and proceeded to wallop her soundly.

Cosette howled with laughter.

Zelena screamed, calling him every filthy name she could think of, her screams rousing Bae from his sleep.

"Papa, why's the goat girl screaming?" he cried, coming into Belle's room to see what all the commotion was about. His eyes went wide. Then he started laughing too. "Yes! It's about time! Give it to her, Papa!"

Gabby jumped up and down. "Grrrr! Beat her backside, Master! She tried to hit Bae! But I bit her! Twice!"

Rumple paused in his chastisement. "Bae! She hit you?"

"Tried, Papa. Before when you were asleep."

Rumple's eyes blazed. Then he applied the paddle harder than before. "You don't hurt my son . . . or anyone . . . in this castle . . .ever . . .!"

"I hate you...ALL OF YOU! And you most of all . . . why my mother had a fool like you in her bed..." she bawled, kicking and squirming.

Rumple paused again, incredulous. "Is that what she told you? That I slept with her? Me, the Dark One? Like hell! She tried to seduce me . . . but she didn't succeed in getting me in her bed . . .I don't sleep with women I'm not married to! But she did, however, fool me into thinking she could love a beast . . . and I thought I loved her . . . only to find I'd been tricked . . . and she loved power more. Just like you . . .you jealous whiny child!"

"Can I bite her again, Master?" Gabby asked.

Rumple walloped her a few more times, making her howl. Then he shoved her off his lap onto the floor.

"Run, girl! Run as fast as you can . . . and get out of my home!" he yelled.

She wasted no time. She was on her feet making a mad dash for the stairs.

"Yeah, goat girl! Get out, bitch! Get out the way!" Bae hooted.

Gabby growled and raced after her, trying to bite her butt.

By then word of the attack on Belle spread through the castle and all them wanted revenge.

As Zelena raced downstairs she discovered not only was the hassock after her, but suddenly FURNITURE was attacking her as well.

"Th...this place...is hexed!"

Lumiere and Cogsworth set up a trip wire in the hall. Her foot caught on it and she fell down.

Gabby rushed down the stairs, barking like a fiend. Bae ran out into the hallway at the top of the stairs to watch what was going on.

Lumiere wanted to roast the witch but he settled for lighting a fire under her butt...literally.

"OWWWW!"

Cogsworth grabbed a pair of scissors and gave her the worst haircut imaginable.

The kitchen sent out some glue and chicken feathers.

Bae was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

Tobias and Wesley hopped up and down, yelling, "So long farewell-WITCH!"

The feather coated, roasted witch screamed all the way home.

"She's gone, Papa!" Bae told him when he could speak again, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Thank the gods!" he gasped. "Now I need to save Belle. Bring me the antidote on the second shelf in my lab, Baelfire! Hurry!"

"Rumple?" Belle asked weakly.

"I'm here . . .now relax . . ." he crooned, relieved that she seemed more lucid now. Then he set his hands on her chest, and tried to slow down the poison rushing through her bloodstream.

Bae sprinted from the room, running like his backside was on fire.

"S...something I have to... tell you..."

"Shhh . . . save your strength . . . tell me later . . ." he whispered, fighting the poison with all he had. Luckily it was not as potent as Zelena had intended.

"I...lo..."

She couldn't get the words out...she was too exhausted.

Rumple froze. Had she tried to say she LOVED him?

"It's all right, Belle. It's going to be all right. Stay with me. . . .Don't go . . . stay with me . . ." he pleaded, more terrified than he had ever been in all his life, save when Bae was being conscripted.

He could feel her labored breaths beneath his hands.

Then he did something he had not permitted himself to do in years.

He cried.


	7. It's All I Can Feel All That I Fear

**7**

~ It's All I Can Feel, It's All That I Fear ~

Bae was praying to every god he could think of when he ran into his father's lab to retrieve the antidote for the poison the green witch had given Belle that his eyes would not fail him and he would find the right one. He grabbed the bottle off the shelf and cradled it protectively in his hand as he raced back to Belle's bedroom to see his father in tears at her side.

Rumple's tears fell like raindrops upon Belle's flushed face. "Please . . . stay . . ." he begged softly.

"Papa...you can help her with this...can't you?"

Bae was horrified, thinking Belle had died. He had seen his father cry a handful of times at the most, one time being when Milah had left them, for despite being labeled a coward, Rumple didn't succumb to tears often at all. He'd told Bae once that all the tears had been sucked out of him at an early age.

She was tired...so tired and though she could feel herself slipping away, she heard an anguished voice calling to her.

_No, I can't leave him...not now...not ever..._

She fought back against the tide that was threatening to take her away with everything she had. If fate wanted to part her from her Rumple and their son, it was going to take a lot more than a dose of poison.

Rumple turned and grabbed the precious vial of antidote. "Yes . . . I can . . . gods . . . don't let it be too late . . ." He brought the vial to her lips. "Swallow . . . come on, Belle . . ." He managed to get the potion into her mouth and stroked her throat gently until it went down. "There you go, dearie. If you can make me cry for you, you can beat this."

Once again he blessed his foresight in making antidotes to all the poisons out there . . .just in case.

Not for him, because his cursed state was immune to all of them, but for Bae . . . or for any who might need it someday.

Belle's eyes opened slowly. "Rumple?"

He smiled through his tears. "Belle . . . you came back . . ." he clutched her hands like a lifeline. "Why did you stay?"

"I love you."

How wonderful it felt to finally say the words she'd held back for so long yet in the back of her mind there was still that nagging fear that he wouldn't believe her...not after being told this so many times by others who claimed to love him but only used him.

He felt his broken heart tremble at those words . . . words he had never thought or dared to hope would be spoken to him ever again.

And he could tell she meant them . . . the truth shone in her sapphire eyes, echoed in her voice, and was felt with every beat of her heart.

Its light spread through him, a tiny flicker of light in his ocean of darkness, yet it was a candle buring brightly in a window, and his heart followed it home . . . to her.

"You . . . love me . . ." he stated, incredulous.

She reached up and caressed his cheek, still wet with tears. He'd been crying...for her...something few men would ever dare to do and yet this one whom everyone called a monster did. "I...know it's...hard for you to believe...but I...I will prove it to you, Rumplestiltskin...no matter how long or how much it takes."

"No . . . I believe you . . ." he protested. His heart was doing funny leaps in his chest, like it wanted to jump out. "It's just . . ." he paused, trying to assimilate the slow warmth that was surging through him, like a frozen man thawing in front of a fire.

She met his gaze. "W...when you find someone...worth fighting for...you never give up..."

"And your someone is me . . ." he murmured. "And mine is . . . you . . ."

"Papa, you gonna talk her to death or you gonna shut up and kiss her?" Bae demanded sassily from the doorway.

It was then that Rumple realized what the slow heat was . . . desire . . . that he hadn't felt in ages . . .and he dipped his head and kissed her.

It was a tentative kiss, hesitant and awkward . . . for he still feared being rejected. But it was a start.

"W...When I'm better...I...expect a proper kiss from you..." she teased.

"Umm . . .all right, dearie . . ." he chuckled.

"Yeah, cause on a scale of one to ten . . . that was like a four . . ." Bae remarked cheekily.

"Bae...go easy on him...please."

"A four?" Rumple gasped. "You wretch! And just what would you know about it, mister?"

"Th...that's what I would like to know," Belle murmured, giving Bae a Look.

He blushed. "Only what you told me, Papa. And some of the boys down in the village . . .they talk when their girlfriends aren't around . . . and they . . . err rate them by . . . umm . . . some scale . . ."

Belle groaned. "Rumple, if that is the kind of education...our son...is getting about girls...then he is not leaving this castle until he gets a...better one!"

"Aww, c'mon . . .!" Bae pleaded. Then he came and leaned on the bed. "You called me . . . your son . . ." he repeated in wonder. "No woman's ever . . . not since my mama ran off . . ."

For that was how she thought of Bae...as THEIR son...not his and that idiot he was married to. "I...may not...have given birth to you Bae, but you are like my child..."

"Really?" his throat suddenly had a lump in it, and his hand closed over hers and his fathers. His dark brown eyes were suddenly glassy with tears also, even as he scolded himself that boys didn't cry.

"Really," Belle insisted.

Bae smiled then, a smile of wonder and joy, very like the expression upon his father's face right then. "That's . . .amazing."

"Even when you can be a scamp," she added with a smirk.

In his old village, people had given him looks of contempt and pity as the son of the spinner coward, and the boy who couldn't read. In this one they'd given him looks of fear as the son of the Dark One. But Belle . . .just looked at him like he was a normal kid . . .and she loved him for it.

"A very big scamp," Rumple added. "Tell me, Baelfire, just what did you do to that . . .selfish bitch?"

"Am I gonna get in trouble if I tell you?" he countered.

"You'll get in trouble if you DON'T tell me."

"Umm . . . all right . . ." Bae agreed, then he told Rumple everything he'd done, leaving nothing out.

"You gonna lock me in the dungeon now? Maybe tan my butt with that paddle?" he queried warily.

Rumple rolled his eyes. "Bae, when was the last time I used a paddle on you, huh?"

"Umm . . . never . . ."

"So why would I start now?"

"Darling...I may have...encouraged him a bit," Belle confessed.

He looked over at her. "You what?" he stammered.

"She made so damned mad!" she cried, the antidote working through her bloodstream strengthening her. "That she DARED to seduce you...made me feel like I was beneath her and tried to hurt OUR son...she was lucky I didn't do those things...and worse!"

Bae was grinning. "You tell him-Mama!"

Hearing Bae call her Mama warmed the young woman's heart. She released her hand from Rumple's and held out her arms to both of them.

Bae came willingly into her arms. And a few moments later, he felt Rumple's arm curl about his shoulders as he hugged both his son and the woman who had made his broken heart hope again after so many years.

"My boys," she murmured.

Rumple rested his forehead on hers, his amber eyes meeting her blue ones. "My Belle and my Bae. My heart." He smiled again.

"Well, Papa . . .looks like we're a family again," Bae remarked.

"And you're mine," Belle said softly.

"And there's a miracle right there," Rumple declared. Then he straightened and said, "Bae, I really ought to scold you for doing what you did . . . but I can't . . .because I'd have probably done worse in your place."

"Where is she now?" belle asked them.

"Probably on her way back to Cora's castle," Rumple replied.

"Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead," Bae crowed.

"Good riddance."

"Master, I swear, I have never enjoyed seeing anyone get their backside paddled the way I did that insufferable green hussy's!" Cosette interjected.

Rumple winked at the armoire. "Dearie, I have never enjoyed doing that to anyone like I did to her."

"And ze witch now looks like ze goat Bae called her," Lumiere said when he and Cogsworth came into the room to check on Belle, relieved to see her awake.

"We used chicken feathers, not wool." the clock pointed out.

The candle rolled his eyes. "Must you contradict everything I say?"

"Fight nice children," Belle teased.

"And she cried wee wee wee all the way home!" Gabby barked, jumping up to nuzzle Belle's hand.

"I'm all right Gabby. Still a bit tired." The hassock wagged his back end joyfully. "You were such a good boy, You protected our Bae from that witch, yes you did..." she cooed.

"Nobody hurts Bae!"

"Or else they get fricassed!" agreed Lumiere.

"Good boy, Gabby!" Rumple patted the hassock puppy. Then he held out a slipper, and old and worn one. "Here's a reward."

"Ooohhh new toy!" The hassock grabbed the slipper in his new teeth and started chewing on it.

"He has teeth now?" Belle glanced down at the hassock and sure enough, there they were.

"Looks that way, dearie."

"I think he grew 'em cause of Zelena," Bae commented.

"That doesn't shock me."

"Who could blame him?" Rumple agreed.

"Now she's gone so we need to get this house back to normal," Belle said firmly. She moved to sit up. Rumple assisted her, propping her up with some pillows. "I think I'll start my chores for the day by cleaning out that tart's room."

"You will not!" Rumple said firmly. "You're going to stay in bed and rest. Bae and I'll deal with that . . .tramp's room. I'll probably need to fumigate it or something."

"Besides, it's still the middle of the night, Mama," her son argued. "And we all oughta go to bed."

"It is?"

"Yes. See . . .it's one o'clock," Cogsworth said, and he hopped up onto the bed to show her his face.

"But it is like ze sun is shining now that ze witch brat is gone!" Lumiere added.

"You can say that again, honey!" Cosette agreed. "And it's gonna be a lovely day!"

"Yes it is..." Belle said softly And it was shining even brighter for the young woman who was truly in love for the first and only time in her life."

"Master! Master!" squeaked the two shakers coming into the room panting. "Is Belle gonna be okay?"

"If that mean ole witch hurt her . . .I'm gonna pepper her eyes out!" Tobias yelled. "Hiya!"

"I'm gonna make her eat salt!" growled Wesley. "Till she dries up like a prune!"

"And we'll kick her too!" they chorused.

Belle giggled.

"You're quite well defended by these brave knights of the breakfast table," Rumple chuckled. He knelt and held out his hands. "C'mere, lads, and see for yourself."

They jumped into them happily.

Rumple brought them over onto the bed and placed them gently on the blanket on Belle's lap. "See? No worries. With a bit of rest, she'll be fine." he reassured them.

"Yay!" they cheered, hopping up and down.

Belle kissed the tops of their heads.

They giggled and grew arms and grabbed her fingers and danced around on the blanket in a circle until they grew dizzy and toppled over.

"Looks like someone's had too much sugar," Rumple smirked, righting them.

"Have not!" Wesley pouted.

"Cause you don't let us," Tobias sulked.

"I don't let you? Since when do salt and pepper shakers eat?" Rumple asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're enchanted," objected Wesley.

"Yeah and we can do lots of things," argued Tobias.

Bae smirked. "Now this I gotta see!" he snickered to Belle.

"Really, dearie? Are you saying you want to make a deal with me?" Rumple jerked a thumb back at himself.

"Yeah!" the two yelled.

"And what would this deal entail?"

"Uh . . .you let us have cake-" began Tobias.

"Cookies!" Wesley interrupted.

"Fine! Whatever dessert we want . . . umm . . . once a week," the pepper shaker bargained.

"Once a week!" Wesley objected. "How bout every day?"

"Wes, that ain't how ya do it!" Tobias rolled his eyes. "How about once every three days?"

Rumple's mouth twitched. "Go on."

"Umm . . . so uh . . . you let us have dessert once every three days . . .and . . . umm . . .we'll . . ." He looked at his 'brother'. "C'mon, smarty pants, help me out!"

Wesley thought for a moment. "Uh . . . we'll help ya cook?"

Tobias face palmed himself. "Good one, Wes! Just brilliant!"

Bae started laughing.

"How about . . . you agree not to argue with each other the rest of the week?" Belle suggested.

"Yeah . . . we can do that!" Wesley agreed.

"We can?" Tobias looked doubtful.

"Uh huh!" the salt shaker poked Tobias.

"Okay. Umm . . .so that's our deal, Master."

Rumple took a moment to consider it. Then he nodded solemnly. "Deal struck." He shook on it with them.

"Yay! Can we have some cake now?" Tobias asked eagerly.

"Yeah, cause the bad witch is gone?" added Wesley hopefully.

"Lads, it's one thirty in the morning," Rumple objected.

"Awww!" they pouted. Then they gave him puppy dog eyes. "PLEEASE? With whipped cream an' cherries on top?"

The Dark One sighed. I'm becoming a marshmallow! he thought. "Oh . . .very well! But just for tonight!" he warned.

"Whoo hoo!" Tobias flipped over in the air.

"You idiot! Look, you got pepper on Belle's blanket!" Wesley snapped.

"It's all right," Belle said.

Rumple conjured small bits of vanilla cake with frosting and sprinkles, as well as thimbles of cold milk for them.

"Yay! A party!" Wesley cheered. He clinked his thimble with Tobias. "To Mistress Belle!"

"To Belle!" Tobias agreed.

Then they gobbled the cake down.

"Hey, Papa, where's mine?" Bae objected.

"Since we missed dessert . . ." he conjured the blueberry crisp with whipped cream he'd made earlier, as well as cups of coffee for himself and Belle, and some hot cocoa for Bae. "Let's celebrate."

Belle clinked her mug against Rumple's, her eyes meeting his.

As he sipped from the chipped cup, he thought of how his life had been turned upside down and inside out by the woman lying in the bed. And his heart was still beating out a crazy rhythm in his chest . . .and he didn't mind at all.

She loves me, he thought dizzily. But I won't say I'm in love . . . not yet . . .

But the tiny spark of light was growing, beating back the darkness.

She longed for the time when there would be no more walls between them. And he would at last say 'I love you'...without fear. But most importantly of all, he would stop seeing himself as a monster...or a beast but a man as worthy of love as any other.

Once they had all eaten, Rumple sent the dishes downstairs to soak in the sink, then said. "Boys, time for bed!"

"Awwwww!" They whined.

"No . . .you've had your party, now it's time for all good lads to go to sleep. Or else no dessert tomorrow night," he added, playing his trump card.

"We're going!" They never wanted to go without dessert!

"Good night, Master! Good night, Belle. Good night, Bae!"

As they ran out of the room Bae laughed. "That always worked on me too. That and when you counted to three."

"And guess what . . . it still does," his father grinned.

"Only the first part!"

Belle had her doubts. She smiled at her beloved issuing him a silent challenge to prove his son wrong.

"Shall we test that, Baelfire?" the imp queried. "One."

His son gaped at him. "Papa, no . . .you wouldn't . . ." He fought to keep from moving.

Rumple just kept counting. "Two."

"I'm fourteen, not four!" Bae protested, fighting with himself not to obey that tone. But the training was ingrained in him from his earliest memories.

"You know what happens if I get to three," his father warned.

_No way! He wouldn't!_ a part of his mind screamed. But the other part, the part that was sensible urged him to just go to bed.

He took a step forward, unable to help himself.

Rumple opened his mouth to utter the final syllable.

"Okay! Okay!" Bae gasped. "I'm going too!"

Dammit, Papa! he thought, chagrined.

Belle chuckled. "You were saying, Bae...?"

Her son looked back at her ruefully. "Nothing!" He eyed Rumple appraisingly. "Papa, what would have happened if you'd gotten to three?"

"Dearie, do I really need to answer that?" he returned.

"I'd like to know." Belle said.

"Tell her, Bae."

"A swat . . .and five to ten minutes in the corner . . .depending on the offense," Bae recited. "But Papa . . . you wouldn't have!"

"Want to find out?"

"No!" Bae yelped, one hand going back to cover his behind. Then he shook his head. "I can't believe I just did that." He dropped his hand and kissed Belle on the forehead. "Going to bed…night, Mama."

"Good night, honey."

Now it was just the two of them and Rumple was nervous again. Belle reached across the bed and took his hand.

"Small steps, Rumplestiltskin. I know I can't undo so many years of heartbreak and loneliness overnight."

He sighed, wishing it wasn't so hard for him to give in to these new feelings he was having for it truth be told, that was what they were. This beautiful, intelligent, courageous young woman, who could've had any man she wanted in seven kingdoms chose him. HIM. The Dark One. A cursed one. The village coward. People would look at her and ask her if she were insane…or under some sort of spell. He needed a little time to think things out…to put his past where it belonged….in the past. And the steps she'd taken so far were more than Milah ever did in the years they were married, and Cora never would have taken.

"You've taken more than small steps," he said softly. "How you can love me….knowing what I am, what I've done…"

"I've seen others who consider themselves pillars of goodness do far worse, darling."

_Darling_. Hearing such endearments being spoken to him melted more of the ice that still surrounded his broken heart. It gave him the courage he needed to try harder to overcome his fears and doubts. She lay back in bed, still keeping his hand clutched in hers. The antidote would require her to rest a bit longer before she was completely cured of the poison.

"You get some more rest."

"When will I be able to get up?"

"When I feel it's safe for you to."

"Don't coddle me Rumplestiltskin."

"I wouldn't dream of it….I've seen what you can do with that broom of yours," he murmured. It was with great reluctance that he released her hand and stood up, bending down and giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

Belle drifted off to sleep with a smile on her lips and in her dreams that night there were no longer any small steps for them to take….their love was blossoming into something far greater than either of them expected.

Unlike other nights where he spent hours at his wheel, trying to spin away the memories of his troubled past, he retreated to his bedroom and his dreams that night were not ones of his wife tormenting him for his lack of bravery and throwing herself at a pirate or Cora showing him her heart, telling him he was her weakness….that his love was her weakness and she refused to take it, that she would be happier without it. No, that night his dreams were of Belle and their son, finally being the family he always wanted.

In the lowest level of King Leopold's summer palace, Cora stood before her youngest daughter, scowling. The task she'd sent the girl out to do was completed, only part of the way. They still did not have the dagger and if it was indeed kept in the Dark One vault, they had no way of accessing it. The curse would have to do.

"You silly, stupid girl!" she scolded. "Love is weakness! WEAKNESS! Why did you even think to love that thing!? He's not something you love, he is something you destroy or control! With that dagger's power in our hands there is nothing, nothing that we wouldn't be able to do and the first thing would be to bring the offspring of that malicious bitch Eva and her simpleton husband to their knees and make them see how it feels to be the miller's daughter!"

"Mama, I got the book! We can still have everything!" Zelena cried. "Let me cast the curse. I can do it. You know I can!"

Cora held a mirror up to the girl's face. "Look at you! You're green. Green! Had you been able to keep your emotions under control you wouldn't look this way. No, what you've proven Zelena is that you lack the discipline needed to carry out my plans and you are far too dangerous to me." She tossed a bean onto the floor and a portal opened up.

"Mother….what are you doing?! " Zelena cried.

"What I have to." Cora replied coldly and shoved the girl in. She was still screaming as the portal closed. The portal would open to the home of Elmira; the Wicked Witch of the West in Oz. Cora spoke to her former mentor telling her that if she could not get Zelena's powers under control and teach her some discipline, she could remove the girl's powers entirely. It could be done to any mage, given the proper spell to do so and in the book Zelena had retrieved from the Dark One, there was such a spell. Unfortunately, he was immune to it…but he was not to the Dark Curse. Cora left her laboratory and went upstairs to join Regina for her birthday celebration.

Getting Regina to agree to her scheme to marry King Leopold was made possible by a new addition to the collection of hearts in her vault. She'd taken the heart of Regina's stable boy Daniel, giving her word that she would not crush it…as long as Regina kept to her end of the bargain and married the king, playing the part of the loving wife to perfection. Cora was grateful to Eva's brat; Snow did exactly what her mother had years before and told a secret and in Regina's case the secret was that she was carrying on an affair with the stable boy….a stable boy! No, being the wife of a mere stable boy was NOT what she wanted for her daughter. When she stood on that platform years ago and held her firstborn daughter up, proclaiming one day she would be queen, she meant it. And Regina was shaping up to be quite the plotter and schemer herself, conniving a former lovesick genie to dispose of her unwanted spouse through the bite of a viper from his own realm and forcing Snow White into exile while she held the throne. Now Snow was trying to take the throne back…with the help of a shepherd turned prince by her old enemy, Rumplestiltskin. She hoped Rumple would be too busy mooning over his new lover to pay any attention to their conflict. As it turned out, she was wrong for when a desperate soul sought him out and if he Saw something with them that impacted his own well being, he would answer its call.

Making deals was the furthest thing from Rumple's mind when he arose late the following morning. Sleeping in was not something he did even when he was still a poor mortal spinner and if he was ill, he still got up at his normal time. Having a son to support, he couldn't afford to lie around.

He bathed, put on some clothes and went down the hall to Belle's room to check on her. She was still asleep and much improved over the night before. She stirred and opened her eyes. "Good morning, Rumple," she greeted softly.

"Good morning Belle." He kissed her forehead. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better, thank you. Will I be able to get up today?"

"This afternoon."

"I guess you and Bae have already had breakfast."

"I…ummm….was a bit late getting up this morning and….haven't quite gotten around to cooking it yet," he said sheepishly.

"You can sleep in once in a while, Rumple. You do so much here already."

He smiled. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her or his son.

"I'll bring your tray up," he promised. "Now I've got to go see if that son of ours is up yet."

"He may still be sleeping. We were all up rather late."

Bae was already awake but waiting outside Belle's bedroom door, wanting to give her and his father some time alone before he joined them. He knew his father was still stunned by Belle's declaration of love earlier that morning but once he sat down and actually thought about it, he would realize what everyone else in the house did: he and Belle were perfect for each other.

"I'm up," he said and entered the room. "You feeling better, Mama?"

"Much better but your papa says I have to stay in bed until this afternoon."

"How about we do my reading lesson here then?" the teenager suggested.

"If your father says it's all right."

"You can have your lesson here Bae but Belle still needs to take it easy today." His father told him.

"Why don't you sit in with us Rumple? You don't any anything pressing to do today, do you?"

"No, but even if I did it can wait."

"Can we have breakfast up here too?" Bae asked.

"Bae! You know we don't…"

Suddenly he was being given the puppy dog look both by his son and Belle and damned if he wasn't being won over. "All right….just for today. Let me go get breakfast ready and I'll be back up in a bit."

While he was cooking the eggs and ham he could feel the call of another desperate soul, the first in a week along with a vision of what she wanted; to go to a ball to catch a prince. He snorted. Just what he wanted to deal with…another social climbing menace like Cora. He tried to ignore it but the girl refused to be ignored and her soul's call was one of the loudest he'd ever heard, to the point that it gave him a pounding headache. He slammed down the spatula; cast a spell to keep the ham and eggs from burning and teleported out to where the girl was waiting so that he could shut her up once and for all. If the person who summoned him refused to accept his price, they could never call on him again.

Her name was Cinderella Tremaine and she lived with her stepmother and two stepsisters. She worked as a housekeeper for them. He could understand her desire to want a better life but there was something about the girl that didn't suit well with him and even if she did manage to snag her prince it still would not make her happy.

"So you want to go to the ball in hopes that you'll meet someone who can get you out of your servitude?" he asked her.

"Yes," Cinderella answered.

"That can be arranged dearie, if you are willing to pay my price. Can't get something for nothing, y'know."

"I don't care what it is. I'll pay it!" the girl vowed.

"Very well then." He waved hand and a contract appeared in hers. He took a quill out of the pocket of his coat, relieved the girl could read. He had encountered quite a few people over the years who couldn't and he had to explain the contract in detail. When she came to the part regarding payment she rolled it back up and shook her head.

"I can't give up my own child!" she cried. "How can you ask such a thing of me you…you monster?!"

_Because you are not the mothering type dearie and that child deserves to be brought up in a better home, _he thought.

Her trip to the ball was not going to be a pleasant one according to what he Saw. The prince she was after was far more interested in slaking his lust for the evening rather than finding a bride. Months later the girl would find herself with child and the prince would want nothing to do with her. He would cast her out of his castle, forcing her to raise their child alone.

"If this doesn't go well your child has a chance to be brought up in a good home unlike the one you were raised in," he explained. "You would want that, wouldn't you?"

She handed the contract back to him. "You're making all this up so I'll agree to your crazy price. You're wrong. This will go well. I'll find someone else to help me!"

"And who would that be, dearie? Your fairy godmother? You might want to rethink that. She can send you to the ball yes, but she is not able to see what happens after. I have, dearie and I can assure you it is not sunshine and roses."

"I guess I'll take my chances."

"Very well then. Just remember, you can never call on me again." He said and vanished.

The headache that was Cinderella taken care of, Rumple was ready to enjoy the rest of the morning with his family.

While they waited for Rumple to come upstairs with the breakfast trays, Bae helped Belle sit up in bed by propping up the pillows the way his father had the night before

"Thank you, honey," she said softly.

"You're welcome, Mama."

Rumple fixed the ham and eggs and some buttered toast on the plates, as well as coffee and hot cocoa with cinnamon for Bae and floated them upstairs.

Bae grabbed the first tray that had a vase with a rose in it and handed it to Belle.

She smiled. It was another small step and the perfect one. She set the rose on her night table.

Though everything smelled delicious and they were hungry, they wanted to wait for him to join them

He came up a moment later, with Wesley and Tobias riding in his pockets. "Okay, dearies, let's eat!"

"Thank you for the rose," Belle murmured.

"You're welcome. I . . . saw it and I thought of you," he said, a trifle awkwardly. "It was in the garden where I met a girl named Cinderella Tremaine."

"Another deal Papa?" Bae moaned.

"No . . . she refused my price," Rumple answered. He then told them what she wanted and what he had Seen with his Sight.

"She was fool to refuse you," Belle said. "What kind of a life will her child have if this prince casts her out? A terrible one." She snorted. "Some men think it's funny to bed a woman and leave, never caring what happens after that. It's disgusting!"

Bae was quiet, thinking about what his papa had told him before Belle had come to stay at the castle . . .about being a bastard and his grandfather getting girls in the family way and leaving them.

Rumple shook his head. "If she does, it's not my problem. Once they refuse my price, they can never call on me again."

"Where would you have taken the baby if she had accepted your offer?"

"I would have placed the baby with a family who loved and wanted a child but perhaps could have none or who had lost a child to sickness. I would not have given it to just anyone or left the poor thing on a doorstep!"

"Would you have brought the child here to live with us?"

"Would you have wished me to?"

"Yes."

"Then I would have. There is no shame in raising an orphan as one's own."

"Papa did that with Marie," Belle said.

He nodded. "Many people with good hearts do. The spinsters who raised me were decent . . .though I fear they never really loved me like their son . . .because they were afraid I'd turn out like my father . . . a rascal and a rogue."

"You can't blame a child for the actions of their parents."

"Yet people do, dearie. All the time," he said quietly. "People expected me to be a coward like my papa . . . and a liar and a cheat . . . I grew up with that stigma on me from the time I was a lad of six until I was an adult."

She looked at him pointedly. "And you are nothing like your father."

She knew very little about the man who spawned Rumple but he sounded like one of those men she'd described earlier.

"Glad you think so," Rumple coughed. "You're one of the few that do. I thought Milah did once, but . . . I was wrong. One night when she was in her cups . . . she told me the real reason she married me was because of a deal her father made with my guardians. He wanted them to forgive him money he owed them for several dresses for his wife and daughter and suits of clothes for himself . . . and they agreed . . . if he would have his daughter meet me and agree to court me. He persuaded Milah to do so . . . and l found out later he also urged her to marry me so the rest of his debts to my guardians would be forgiven as well. So all those years I'd been deluding myself . . . thinking she loved me . . .when I was just the means to an end."

Belle sighed. She may have agreed to come to his home as part of a debt but she CHOSE to love him, unlike the others and he was not a means to an end for her.

"Papa, she might have been my mama, but she was a horse's ass!" Bae burst out hotly. "She was lucky to have you for a husband! Lucky! The prick she ran off with probably has the pox or something and I hope he gives it to her!"

"Bae! Mouth!" Belle cried.

However she was in complete agreement with her son.

"Sorry." Then he looked at Rumple. "Papa, please don't let what she did ruin you. You were better than her . . .you stayed when you could have left . . .you took care of me when you could have left me alone or with a neighbor. I never thought you were a coward for coming home . . . SHE was the coward for running off and leaving us!"

"Small steps, Rumple, " Belle reminded him.

Rumple clasped Bae's hand in his. "Thank you, son, for believing in me. For so long . . . you were the only one who did."

"Yeah but now we have mama."

"Yes, we do," he agreed softly. And in his amber eyes was a flicker of hope . . . and of fragile trust, as delicate as the wings of a blue swallowtail butterfly.

"I'll always believe in you Rumple." she vowed.

His hand closed over hers. "And I . . . will try to be worthy of you."

"You already are…" she murmured.

As much as she wanted him to kiss her at that moment she still felt he wasn't quite ready to take that step yet.

"Oh no, I'm not. Not like this," he gestured to himself. "I'm a cursed thing. The imp of the Enchanted Forest."

"Cursed or not, I still love you."

"And I don't know if I will ever understand why," he murmured.

"Because I see more than just what's out here," she said, caressing his scaled cheek. "The real you is what is in here..." She moved her hand down his chest until it was resting over his heart.

"Papa, she's right. You still love me . . . you took the curse for me, and I think . . . I think that made all the difference," Bae told him. "You're still the dagger's servant . . . but only in one way. In another way . . . you're still what you were before. If you weren't . . . you'd have killed me long ago for keeping you from ruling the world or whatever."

"Love is stronger than darkness. Believe Rumple.." Belle pleaded.

He wanted to . . . oh how he wanted to! He wanted to believe that he was more than the monster, more than the beast, more than the Dark One. But he was still uncertain and frightened. He didn't want to hope for something good only to have that hope wither and die. He didn't want to fall in love only to have his heart broken yet again. So he said only, "I will try. I'm sorry . . . but it's all I can offer you right now."

"That's all I want is for you to try."

"I will," he promised. And he meant it.

She finished her breakfast and set the tray aside, opening the book she'd chosen for the day's reading lesson.

Bae put on the special lenses Rumple had made for him.

Belle handed him the book and he began to read aloud to her and his father, quietly and with more confidence than usual thanks to the lenses that helped him see the words correctly.

"Excellent, Bae!" Belle couldn't be more proud. She was certain he would be able to read anything with complete confidence in a matter of weeks.

"Those lenses really help, don't they?" Rumple asked. "See, I knew once we found a solution to helping you see, you wouldn't have problems reading. Do you have trouble focusing through them? Or headaches? I can adjust them if you do."

"No, Papa they're fine."

"Good." Rumple said pleased. He then asked a few questions about the section Bae had just read, to test his son's memory and comprehension of the passage. As he suspected, Bae answered all his questions correctly and promptly, proving that his problem all along had been seeing the words correctly not comprehending what he'd read.

"This afternoon when I am able to be up and about we'll start working on your penmanship." Belle informed him.

Bae sighed. He didn't like writing so much. "Yes, Mama." Then he thought maybe if he wore the lenses the writing wouldn't be so bad. He was just about to suggest they play a funny rhyming game when a dove fluttered into the room from the open window casement and transformed into Alex.

"Sorry to disturb you, Master Rumple, but there's a Prince James asking to meet with you. I told him I'd see if you were available."

Bae groaned. "Papa, tell him to go away and come back another time."

Rumple heaved a sigh. Dealing with Charming was always exasperating. The man was sometimes as thick as the castle wall!

Belle suspected this was another appointment he would have to keep.

"Bae, I'd like to but . . . my Sight showed me earlier that I need to help him and Snow White get together in order to stop something . . .or prevent something worse from occurring due to Cora and Regina's manipulations. So I'm afraid I do have to meet with him. However, it can be a little later. Alex, tell him to come to the castle this afternoon."

"Bae, your father can't refuse everyone who calls for him. Some of them may need him for a good cause. And if your father says he sees something then we should not press the issue."

"Yes sir," Alex said and transformed and flew away.

"Okay. It's just that it seems like everybody always needs him for something . . .and it's like he's the only one who can solve their problems," her son griped. _When he does something good, no one remembers that. It's always when he does something they think is bad that they remember, _he thought bitterly. "And half of 'em don't even appreciate what you do, Papa," he pointed out.

Rumple shrugged. "Bae, that's the way it is. Most people only call on someone in power when they need something from them. And once they get it, they quickly forget who helped them . . . until the next time. It's the nature of my curse to make deals with the desperate. And desperate people often don't want to be reminded of how they were forced into making deals with me."

Belle's father certainly hadn't. Without the ogre menace their village was now thriving and in his last letter he spoke of the improved conditions of the poor folk in the village. Now most of them had better homes and gardens full of thriving crops. The people in Avonlea remembered the name Rumplestiltskin well and heard that their young mistress seemed happy with her post as his castle's chatelaine. She hadn't told him of her change of heart regarding Rumple yet. She wanted to wait until he was ready to admit his own feelings but she wasn't holding back her excitement over her progress with Bae.

Maurice was glad she seemed to be well and happy and had told her that Gaston was sulking and pouting over the fact that she was gone and had been causing a stir among the village's unmarried lasses . . .and his bratty son Etienne, from his first marriage, had been teasing Gisella again, resulting in Marie boxing his ears for him.

"I think I'll write to papa...will you have Alex deliver it for me?" Belle asked Rumple.

"Of course I will. I'll give it to him this afternoon, when he escorts Charming here," Rumple said affably."How is your father? Doing well?"

"Yes. Our village is going to have its first successful harvest since the ogres. He's planning on hosting a dance but our ballroom isn't large enough for it."

Rumple looked thoughtful. "I might . . . be able to help with that . . . for a price."

"What will it be?"

"That I get an invitation to this ball . . .along with a lady of my choice."

"Oh...I ...I suppose he can arrange that," she mumbled.

"I would hope so." Rumple said. "And by then you should be well enough to attend also."

She would be well but the thought of him having another woman on his arm nauseated her since she doubted it would be her...to keep up appearances and all.

Rumple wondered why she looked slightly ill, for he intended to surprise her once the invitation came, since he had no intention of going to the ball with any other woman and thought it a brilliant idea to go and have people see not only their lady was well, but that she was happy with her new master and also visit her family again. And perhaps because of that, his reputation would go up a few notches.

"Belle? You look pale. Is it something you ate?" he asked concerned.

"No...I'm fine," she lied. "More tired than I thought."

She looked away.

"Ah. I see. Bae, let's let her rest now. I'll come by later, dearie, and see how you are," he told her. "And if your stomach's bothering you, tell me and I'll make you some chamomile tea or a potion for it."

_Can you make a potion for my heart? Just when I think you're finally ready to take a few steps forward, you take two steps back. _She was trying to be patient with him, perhaps not patient enough but she couldn't help herself. She was terrified that if they waited too long something would happen and they would never know what they could've been together.

"Papa, do I have to go to this dance?" Bae asked as they left the room.

"Would you like to?"

"No!" he shook his head rapidly. "I'd step on a girl's foot . . .and umm . . . no!"

"All right, but wouldn't you like to come with us to Avonlea?" Rumple asked. "You could go to the harvest fair. I'm sure they have one like our one at home. I don't want you to stay here alone, Baelfire."

"Papa, I'm not a baby!" he objected.

"And I would like my son to come with me and show people that I'm not keeping you mewed up in the castle like a prisoner," Rumple returned.

Their voices grew further away as they walked down the hall.

"You aren't. Okay, I'll go. Do I get pocket money?"

"What chores have you done around here?" Rumple countered.

When she was certain no one could hear her, Belle burst into tears, rousing Cosette.

"Honey, what's the matter?" the armoire asked, coming to stand beside her bed and pat her shoulder.

"Did...did you hear what he said about the dance...he only wants me there to keep up appearances...not because he wants to BE with me!"

Cosette hugged her. "Honey, don't you realize that if you weren't here and he didn't want to be seen with you, there'd BE no dance? Why, the Master hasn't attended a party in AGES! He usually only leaves this castle to make deals and comes straight home again. Him actually offering to make a deal without being asked is incredible . . .as is the fact that his price is an invitation for himself . . . and you."

"I'm Maurice's daughter...I have to be there…just so they know he doesn't beat me. But he will be the same to me as he was when we met...distant."

"Do you think so? He has changed since you first met, no? And I think the changes will show, Belle."

"I don't. He can't let them show. It would be too dangerous."

"Dangerous to him? He's the Dark One, honey. He can be whatever he chooses. And he will make sure you're safe. Because no one harms those he loves. Not ever."

Cosette leaned in and said, "And Belle . . .he loves you . . .he's just running scared right now. No man who doesn't love a woman cries over her. Especially not one like him. He just . . . has trouble showing it because he's been chopped up and spit out by those other women!"

"But...what can I do to make him stop running?"

"Sometimes all you can do is wait for them to turn around and run back to you," the armoire replied simply. "When he realizes his heart has found its home, and he's safe with you, he'll stop running away and run to you instead."

"It just...hurts when he pulls away...I feel like he'll never run to me."

"He will, honey. I've seen how he looks at you. He wants to love you . . .but he's scared right now. Scared it ain't real, or that it won't last and then he'll be back to being a lonely crochety old beast again. But he'll come round. I've seen it before."

"But what do I do until then...?"

"The Master's no coward . . . but it takes a great deal of courage to risk his heart after it's been trampled on. And you just show him that you love him . . .as much as you can, any way that you can. By doing small things for him and showing him you care. Treat him like you would a shy deer that you want to come and eat from your hand."

"I said...I wanted us to take small steps but maybe I've been trying to get him to make large ones too soon. I've never felt like this before Cosette and I really don't know what I'm doing. I just know I think about him constantly and what we could be...and I'm afraid that if we wait too long we'll never have the chance to be something wonderful."

"You have time, honey, and lots of it given what he is. There's no need to rush. Just take it slow. Like I said, him asking for an invitation to a dance is a huge step for him . . .he actually wants to be seen in public . . .having fun . . .with you! That's never happened before since he came to this castle. It means he's allowing himself to feel something besides anger and bitterness and despair."

"How do I have time? He's immortal? I'm not."

"It won't take him THAT long to fall in love, honey, once he realizes you won't hurt him," Cosette chuckled. "A few months and he'll be yours . . . if not sooner from what I saw."

"I know there are certain things...that happen in a relationship, even a marriage but I never got to have that talk with mama about it...she died when i was very young. I had to read my books...and they don't explain everything clearly."

Cosette wriggled an eyebrow. "Books written by men, I'll bet! Honey, they don't explain anything right when it comes to women. Now you just ask me what you'd like to know. I had four kids and two grandkids before I was cursed by Zoso, so I know what I'm talking about!"

"Well...ahhh...if we do get married we'll have to share a bed..."

"That's usually how it goes."

She blushed. "I've seen animals do...that...and I don't want him doing THAT to me!"

Cosette shook herself. "Oh no . . .no, honey . . . it's not like that at all. Animals rut . . .but men, at least the good ones, they make love. . . like my Clarence . . ." she proceeded to tell Belle several intimate details about lovemaking that she hadn't realized before.

"So...there's a difference between rutting and making love?"

"Oh yes! And it's like drinking a fine wine versus swilling rotgut ale!" the armoire said saucily. "And the Master's a gentleman, so I'm sure he knows how to treat a young bride . . .with tenderness and care . . ."

"I've read that it...hurts the first time..."

That was what terrified her the most…that he would hurt her.

"It can . . . if the man is in a hurry . . . or don't know how to prepare a woman or just don't care . . .but if he's gentle and careful . .. it hardly hurts much at all. And once the first time's done . . .it'll never hurt again."

"And him being a magician . . . he could probably make it so it doesn't hurt at all."

"It says...I...bleed too..."

Though she was embarrassed to being these things up, she wanted to know.

"Just a bit, honey. Not like a monthly. And sometimes you feel a little sore and stretched . . .at first . . .but it goes away when you take a hot bath . . .and afterwards you're fine."

"Did you and your husband make love often?"

"Honey, we were like ducks swimmin' in a pond!" Cosette giggled. "How do you think I got my four kids? I would've had more but two died when they was babies of fevers. Clarence and I were like turtledoves . . .or so said my daughter, always together and always kissing . . ."

"I think I would like that very much..." Belle said with a smile.

"Cosette...could another reason why he doesn't kiss me be that I am his true love and he's afraid I'll break his curse?"

She understood he wanted to keep his magic to protect Bae and it was rumored that true love's kiss could break any curse, even that one.

"Oh I doubt that's even occurred to him. But he might be wanting to take things slow with you. Remember, he's a gentleman, and gentleman don't maul ladies."

"Unlike some I know," belle grumbled, thinking of Gaston.

"Oh yes, there're some men who like to take their pleasure from a girl and don't care if they hurt her. Beasts!" Cosette snorted. "Worse than the four footed kind. But the Master ain't that sort . . .for all he's the Dark One."

"The man my father had me betrothed to got my lady in waiting in the family way and deserted her. Papa didn't find out until the day I left but when he did, he set Rumple on him."

Cosette gave a wicked chuckle. "Oooh wee and I can imagine what the Master did to him for THAT! He don't hold with men mistreating women, no siree!"

"He booted his ass out the door...with a giant boot!" Belle giggled.

Cosette laughed so hard her frame shook. "Ohh, I would have loved to see THAT! Just what he deserved!"

"He...he called Gaston's...a pickle! A...And he dared Papa to play pin the tail on the horse's ass...and was going to give him points for hitting vital organs!"

She was laughing so hard she nearly fell off the bed. But after having a talk with another woman, her confidence that she would win the heart of the Dark One was restored.

Cosette was laughing too. "See . . .the Master's not an ordinary man, honey! Guess you never heard the tale of how he went to the village one day and found a girl crying her eyes out by the well . . .and he found out her husband had been beating her . . .and you know what he did?"

"Beat his ass with a paddle?"

"No . . . but he turned him into a donkey and gave his wife a switch and had HER beat him . . .all around the village while people watched!"

"Oh wonderful!" she exclaimed. "And fitting justice!"

It was another reason why she loved him so.

"Gisella is the baby she had from your betrothed?"

"Yes...and she's a darling little girl...but has a bit of a wicked side too."

"Ah . . .like our Bae . . ."

"Yes."

"He's a scamp, but he's also kindhearted and loyal and sweet. Very much like what his papa was before he was cursed, I suspect."

Belle rose from the bed and stepped behind her changing screen to put on her blue dress. "I would have loved him even then," she said.

She was tired of staying in bed and though she knew Rumple would object she was feeling much better and there was a lot of work to be done in the castle.

"Honey, where do you think you're going? The Master said you need to rest." The armoire reminded her.

"I don't want to be in bed all day!" she cried.

"Well . . .perhaps when the Master comes up to check on you, you can persuade him then," suggested Cosette agreeably. "One thing I do know . . . he gets like a mother hen if one of his own is sick. Last time Bae had the flu he practically sat on him so he stayed in bed . . .and once he caught him trying to go downstairs and he picked him up and carried him right back to bed. The boy had a fit, but the Master didn't care."

"I'm getting up."

The armoire's eyes widened. "You sure? The Master can get pretty loud when he's agitated. Dammit, boy, ye wanna have a relapse, he was yelling as he walked up the stairs with his son over his shoulder."

"I'm not afraid, Cosette."

"Then you'd be the first . . .though most of us here know the Master's bark's worse than his bite . . . unless you happen to be that green hussy chit!"

She stood up. "Wish me luck."

The armoire giggled. "Just remember . . . I warned you."

"I'll be fine."

Rumple had sent Bae out to weed the vegetable garden and bring in some lettuce, tomatoes, and a red sweet onion to make a salad with. He was in the kitchen, stirring a pot of ham and bean soup with potatoes and having the butter churn itself while he did so.

There was a loaf of oat bread baking in the oven and the smelled filled the whole downstairs.

Belle walked into the kitchen with a smile. "Now that looks wonderful."

Rumple lost his grip on his wooden spoon and it clattered to the floor. "Belle! What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm fine and there's lot of work to be done in this house and I can't just lie around all day."

"You most certainly can! In case you don't realize it, dearie, you almost died!" he objected. "Now no arguing, you go get back in bed right now!" He pasted a stern look on his face and pointed to the kitchen entrance.

"I'm fine!" she insisted.

"You might feel better, but you're not fine yet!" he cried. "The antidote works fast, but no that fast!" he coughed, his county accent becoming more pronounced in his distress. He went and felt her forehead, assessing her strength magically. "Ye're still weak and in no shape to be up an' about. Now do as I say and go back to bed."

"Rumple, really I can handle it..."

He shook a finger at her. "Dinna ye say ye can handle it t' me, ye stubborn lass! Ye wanna collapse right here on the floor?" his voice rose an octave as fear swept through him. "I'm no such a beast that I'll make a half-dead woman do chores!"

"I'm not half dead in case you haven't noticed and I am not like some other people who find it amusing to drag out being ill just to get pampered."

His eyebrows rose. "Pampered is it? Ye've barely been in bed for a morning! And I'll say when ye can get up . . ." He was frantic, fearing that her insistence would put a strain on her heart and other organs. The tea was known to affect them and even with the antidote in her, rest was a must.

"Rumple, dammit, I know you mean well but so do I..."

"No! Ye dinna understand, Belle . . . you must rest . . .and if ye're determined to act like a stubborn child I'll treat you like one!" his eyes flashed sparks. He considered telling her the dangers of her condition but he didn't wish to frighten her, as anxiety was not good for her recovery either.

"I am not being a child. You do the same thing and you know it!"

"We're not talking about me!" he cried, not wanting to admit it. "There's nothing so important that it cannae wait another day or a few hours. Why are you being so difficult? Most people would love to spend a day in bed."

"Well I am not most people...as you should know. I just don't like to be idle."

Cogsworth and Lumiere peered around the corner, watching the little drama.

"Fine then! I'll bring you some books to read and some shirts to hem while you lay there," he bargained. "Or peas to shell, once Bae brings them in from the garden."

"I am not going back to bed." She crossed her arms over her breasts.

He scowled at her. "Oh yes you are! If I have to carry you there myself!" he growled.

"You wouldn't dare..."

Oh, but she wanted him to...

"Wouldn't I?" he challenged. "I'm the Dark One . . . I'll dare anything." Her intransigence fueled his worry and that in turn made his temper surface. But despite his anger, he was gentle when he picked her up, cradling her in his arms, careful to support her neck on his arm and one arm beneath her knees, his hand firmly on her bottom.

He began to walk out of the kitchen, thankful his bad leg was mended, otherwise he never could have performed this little feat.

Behind him Cogsworth and Lumiere giggled.

"See, mon ami, he holds her in his arms!" the candlestick sighed.

"And this...darling is WHY I love you," she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

He blinked. He was startled. "You . . . don't mind me holding you?" He began to climb the stairs, carefully, not wanting to trip and drop her. Then he wondered why in hell he hadn't just used magic. But then he realized he didn't want this closeness to end that quickly.

"I want you to hold me forever..."

His mouth curled in a smirk. "Forever's a very long time, dearie." He deliberately slowed his steps so he could savor the feel of her in his arms . . . and the feeling of newly awakened desire rushing through him.

"It's plenty of time..."

"Time . . .has always been something I've had too much of . . .and all my days were dark and dreary . . .until now."

"Then let me light them for you...make them sunny ones..."

He paused at the top of the staircase.

"You've had my heart since that day too..."

His eyes crinkled and shone with warmth. "I can feel it beating . . .strong and true . . .like a unicorn's as it runs through the forest, wild and untamed . . ."

But Zelena had nearly snuffed her courageous heart out, he thought.

She was content to listen to his...hesitant yet with every word spoken breaking free from its chains, longing to run as wild as hers.

He reached the door of her room, paused for an instant and then went in. Cosette saw and winked. Rumple went and sat down on the bed, still holding her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Belle. Sorry I didn't protect you better from her . . . but I never reckoned on her being so jealous, or so spiteful . . . I should have expected it though . .. like mother like daughter. And I never regarded her as anything more than my student."

She reached up and stroked his cheek. "I won't let any other women, past or present come between us again..."

He shook his head. "I was . . . appalled at how she dressed . . .any daughter of mine who behaved like that would have been sent to her room without supper and a smarting behind for her nastiness!"

"You don't have to explain it to me...it wasn't you...it was her."

"The Miller women . . . they've always been trouble," he sighed. "Spiteful, jealous, envious . . . and determined to have what they want at any and all costs. No matter who they hurt or who gets in the way."

"If anyone wants to take you away from me, they'll have to do much more than just poison me because I'll fight for you with everything I have."

"They won't get the chance, those pack of harpies! Because today I'm going to work on making you a bracelet . . . one that will protect you from all poisons and harmful magics . . .except the very greatest of them. They may be proud as peacocks and ruthless as hydras, but I'm not the most powerful dark sorcerer in the realms for nothing. And for once, my power shall serve ME!" he vowed. "You are my flicker of light in an ocean of darkness . . . and I'll be damned if I'll let them destroy you because of me!"

His hands tightened upon her as he hissed, "This curse has taken all that is good in my life . . . save for my son . . . but I shall not let it take you too."

"Do you ever want to be free of it?"

Perhaps that was what he needed. To no longer have that terrible burden on him.

"Sometimes. But if I were . . . how could I protect those I care about? I don't want to be the crippled spinner again, Belle, helpless, mocked, shunned, the coward who couldn't defend his own son . . . or his faithless wife. And this curse . . . is so old . . .so dark . . . I think it will take more than a kiss to break. And right now . . . I cannot risk it. I need my power, Belle. Cora and her daughters are planning something . . .something that will tear the very fabric of our world apart . . . and I cannot stop them without my magic . . ."

"Have you ever thought of the possibility that since you've had the magic for so long it is now part of you and you will no longer need the dagger once your curse is broken?"

"I don't know . . . and I can't take that chance . . . not now . . . there is something horrible coming . . . I can feel it in every particle of my being . . . and without my magic, all that I love shall be swept away . . .and the darkness shall triumph over everyone . . .and though a part of me craves that . . . another part of me is terrified down to the marrow of my bones."

"What is it, Rumple? Is it a curse?"

His eyes were far away, focused on something only he could see. " . . .the shadow rises to cover the land . . . sweeping all before it . . .the darkest of curses . . . it will take away all the happy endings . . .unless . . ."

"Unless what...?"

"Unless I do something to prevent it," he finished. "But I don't know what . . . except that it has to do with Charming and Snow White."

"So we are on borrowed time," she said sadly.

"Yes. Though I don't think what will happen is going to happen for quite awhile. I have time . . .time to prepare . . ."

"And this...us...is just a distraction..."

Her heart sank. It was as she feared. They would never get the chance to be anything more to each other.

He shook his head. "No . . .this is . . .fate offering me a second chance . . . at the happiness I lost . . . if I am brave enough to take it."

"You are..."

"Am I?" his voice was soft with mockery . . . for himself.

She believed that with all her heart.

"Yes, you are," she insisted.

She wanted to kiss him first, to shatter his doubts for good. He'd taken the largest step with her...holding her close to him, letting her see every part of his soul, even the darkest part. Only to her it wasn't as dark as he claimed it was. If so he would have been like some other men she heard of and raised his hand to her for her defiance earlier. Instead, he went out of his way to comfort her and make her happy.

He felt slow spirals of heat curl through him as he held her, and he wanted more than anything to kiss her breathless. But his traitorous cowardly mind was screaming . . . fool, fool, and thrice a fool, Rumplestltkin! Your heart was broken twice . . . shall we go for third time's the charm?

But his heart was whispering . . . believe . . . believe in the love that is offered . . . and take the chance given . . .

He dipped his head towards her lips, then torn, he hesitated.

He dipped his head towards her lips, then torn, he hesitated.

"I will never abandon you or our son and no matter what tries to come between us, I will find a way to you!" she vowed.

His heart sang . . . and it drowned out the doubts in his head.

His lips met hers . . . and unlike his tentatve kiss from before . . . this was a true one, containing all of his hopes and dreams and all of the passion of his love-starved heart.

She wrapped her arms around him and held on for dear life, tears in her eyes as he at last took the final step he needed to free himself from the chains on his heart. Heat, not from the fireplace began to spread through her body and she moved closer to him yet still did not feel close enough. This man was not just her true love...he was her soulmate.

If he thought she would be disappointed with his kisses as she feared he would, he would have to think again. She didn't want him to stop. She offered not an ounce of hesitation, trusting him to be the gentle lover she thought he was, one that would show her how a true man loved his woman. She would let him teach her everything.

"Belle . . . let me show you . . .this is how a man kisses . . .his beloved . . ." he murmured.

"Yes..."

He showed her how it was done, coaxing and gentle by turns . . .

Now it was her turn to be nervous...was she responding correctly?

He mae a deep purring growl in his throat as he felt fire lick through him.

She moaned softly, her body now aching for something more...

Was this making love? she wondered.

His hand tightened on her bottom . . .and he drew back slightly. "All right, my Belle . . . that's enough for now . . . don't want to exhaust you . . ."

"Oh gods...I want you to..." she moaned.

Besides he knew if he didn't stop he would be tempted to use the bed there for something much more intimate than a few stolen kisses.

Now everything she'd discussed with Cosette was what she wanted with him. If he could make her feel so much just by kissing her, what would happen when he actually took her?

"Yes . . . but you're not ready yet . . . and as much as I want to . . . right now you need rest . . .because the poison . . .affected your heart . . ."

"What?" She panicked. "Rumple...oh my gods...that's why you were..."

Rumple drew in a breath. "Just a wee bit, dearie. I didn't want to alarm you. You'll mend . . .with some rest."

"That's the last time I won't listen to you."

"Really, dearie?" he chuckled. "Don't make promise you can't keep." He gently placed her back on the bed and took her shoes off. "Now . . . you listen to Dr. Stiltkin and relax." He waved a hand and some books appeared on the night stand from his library and a soft green shirt with some stitching that was frayed, along with a small sewing basket with thread and a needle stuck in a golden apple. "Here's something to keep you busy while I finish checking the soup."

"When I'm better...you're going to finish what you've started here..."

He waved a finger at her playfully. "Now, now, dearie. I don't sleep with a woman unless she's got a ring on her finger."

"I...I'm not saying we should...we're not ready for that," She blushed. "Would you put a ring on my finger, Rumple?"

She slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she'd just done. Good gods, Belle, you'll scare him off!

"I . . . would you want to be a beast's bride?" he asked softly. "I know I'm not what any girl dreams of when she thinks about the man she'll marry."

Her lips curved into a seductive smile. "A sexy beast's bride. Yes I would...very much." That was how Marie referred to him in her letters...as a sexy beast. She rather liked it. "And before you start panicking yes I am referring to you!"

"Me? You think I'M sexy?" he felt as if he'd had the breath knocked out of him. "Don't you see my skin . . . my claws . . . I'm revolting . . .!"

"Yes I do and they don't bother me at all...and let's talk about your outfits, shall we?"

"My . . . outfits?"

"Let's start with this..." she smacked his bottom. "Those leather pants...do you know how it irritates me to see other women staring at your ass when I should be the only one allowed to!"

She took Marie's letter out and handed it to him. "I have to read this from her and I don't even want to THINK what naughty thoughts are in the heads of other women!"

He gave her a little impish smirk. "Am I sensing a wee bit of jealousy here?"

"Oh you bet you are! You're mine, Rumplestiltskin and I don't want those other tarts looking or even touching you or I'll scratch their eyes out!"

He laughed then, not the high pitched giggle he'd perfected to make people think he was crazy, but an honest to goodness deep laugh.

"I'm not saying you should change how you dress…I rather like it, only other women like it too and it gives them ideas..."

Ideas that she as an inexperienced woman would not know how to act on properly.

"They don't want me, dearie. Just what I can do for them," he said, a trifle bitterly. "They want to make a deal with the Dark One. Not Rumple."

"I want all of you..." she whispered and pulled his head down to hers for another kiss.

He surrendered to her for just one more moment . . . and was just about to kiss her back when he heard Bae yell from the bottom of the stairs. "Papa! Your . . .um . . .prince has come!"

"Dammit!" she cursed.

This meeting however was of vital importance and couldn't be missed. "Find out what he and Snow can do to stop this darkness coming, Rumple." she pleaded.

"I will. Now you stay here and rest," he urged, then he went and teleported downstairs, cursing Charming's wretched timing.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the Rumbelle feels here . . .and next chapter we'll see just what Charming wants . . .**


	8. Deceiving Appearances

8

~ Deceiving Appearances ~

Charming was growing impatient. What was taking that damned man so long? He got his answer when he overheard people gossiping in the kitchen.

"He kissed her! The master kissed Belle!"

"No he didn't you liar!"

"Yeah he did Lumiere said so!"

Charming's eyes widened. That beast! Taking advantage of an innocent maiden! Then he heard what sounded like children laughing. "Oooohhh! He KISSED her!" And more giggling.

"Wonder what it's like?" asked one.

"Maybe we oughta ask him?" replied the other.

"Don't you dare, lads!" scolded a woman's voice firmly. "Tis none of your business!"

Charming was incensed. Had he raped her as well?

"Aww! Okay, Adelaide!" sighed one child.

Suddenly a red velvet hassock with gold braid and tassels raced into the foyer. "Hello! Hello!" it barked. "Master says he'll be down shortly, Your Highness!"

Wishing it did harm the beast, Charming was ready to run him through with his sword. He jumped back when he saw and heard the talking piece of furniture. What kind of place was this?

_Probably finishing up his debauchery,_ Charming thought.

Bae came back into the foyer from the kitchen. "Gabby!" he snapped his fingers at the hassock puppy. "Sorry, is he bothering you? He's harmless . . . an enchanted hassock that was here when we came to the castle. Zoso, the previous Dark One, did that to him."

Gabby frolicked up to Bae and Bae knelt and petted him.

"He's fine...you must be the Dark One's son."

"Yes. I'm Baelfire," the boy answered. Then he rose and did a creditable bow and held out a hand. "Welcome to my home, Your Highness."

"James will do," Charming said and shook the boy's hand.

He didn't want this prince thinking he had no manners, and Rumple had taught him how to greet nobility.

Charming preferred to be called David as it was his name but he had to continue the charade of being his brother for now. And the Dark One's son was something of a mystery. Rumor had it he did venture out of the castle and had friends but if anyone harmed him, his father's wrath fell upon them. There were also rumors of the woman living with them. He doubted she was his mistress of her own free will for who could love a beast?

Bae was wondering just what was keeping Rumple. He looked nervously towards the stairs then glanced back at the royalty waiting in the foyer. "Uh . . . would you like something to drink . . . err . . . James? We have fresh lemonade and apple cider and umm . . .heather ale."

"Lemonade is fine."

"Be right back," Bae went into the kitchen to get some.

Tobias and Wesley were jumping up and down on the table excitedly when Bae walked into the kitchen.

"You get into the sugar or something?" he asked them.

"Bae! Bae!" Wesley giggled. "Your papa kissed Belle!"

"On the LIPS!" Tobias made a smooching noise.

"'WHAT?" Bae exclaimed. "Tell me this is not a joke!"

He'd only seen his father kiss her once and it was as he said a four on a scale of ten...was this one a ten or higher?

"Guys, seriously, no joking. Did they kiss or not?"

"Yes they did. Cosette saw it...twice!" Wesley answered.

Bae wanted to shout down the castle walls with joy. His father was in love, truly in love for the first time and he finally had a chance to have the mother he wanted. He would have suggested they have a party only he he had a drink to deliver to the prince. He returned to the prince and handed him his lemonade.

"Does your father always keep people waiting?" Charming asked him.

"Ummm...errr...sometimes," Bae said, not wanting to tell him the REAL reason why his father was preoccupied. He would find out everything from Rumple later anyway.

His father appeared in the hall in a puff of smoke. "Well, what brings you here now, Charming? Lose something?" Rumple quipped.

"I'm gonna...go check on Belle," Bae said.

"She still needs to rest son, so don't be making her do anything she shouldn't."

_And just what did you do to her that she needs rest, beast?_ Charming thought angrily.

Bae raced upstairs. He could hear crying in the young woman's room. Dear gods….they lied to him and his father hadn't kissed Belle at all, he only upset her again. He was ready to go back downstairs to give his father a piece of his mind when he heard Belle speak.

"Oh Cosette, I've dreamed of kissing him so many times but I never thought it could be so wonderful. On a scale of one to ten…I would give it a hundred!"

"Whoa!" he gasped. So they were all telling the truth and his father HAD kissed Belle!

"I told you, honey, he would be yours soon. I saw it in the way he looked at you and spoke to you. He loves you with all his heart."

"And I love him."

Bae knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he heard Belle called out and when he walked into the room, Belle was sitting up in bed holding the rose his father had given her and smiling. "Bae…do you know? Has your father talked to you?"

"It's ummm…all over the castle, Mama." Bae chuckled.

"How did they find out so quickly?" Belle blushed. Something would have to be done about them having more privacy in their intimate moments.

"You know how the furniture gossips, Mama. They know everything that goes on here before the fall of dark," Bae said.

"Well...ahhh...I do want us to have more privacy from now on."

"I can't fault you for that honey. The master will make certain of it I'm sure," Cosette said.

"Yeah he will," Bae assured her. "I mean . . .nobody's allowed in his bedroom unless the castle's on fire or I'm sick or hurt or dying. And he can just add you to that list and whatever room you both happen to be in."

She returned the rose to the vase. "This is a huge step for your papa to take, Bae, and I just want everything to go well."

"So do I. He . . .need somebody to love . . .a woman, I mean, not just me," Bae said rather awkwardly. "He's . . .not good when he's alone, Mama. He broods and he mopes and he gets depressed. It wasn't his fault that my mama was a tramp and ran off or that miserable ho Cora wanted to learn magic and didn't love him cause he was once a spinner and couldn't give her a throne and a title . . . but he thinks it was."

"He won't be alone like that again," she vowed.

"Not that you're here now," Bae agreed. He smiled shyly.

Downstairs Charming informed Rumple of the threats Regina and Cora were making against him and Snow White. "Apparently Cora got hold of a spell that has the power to take all of us out of this world and into a land without magic." He glared at the sorcerer. "And that this spell came from YOUR house. Don't you keep things like that locked up?"

"Of course I do! All of my spellbooks are warded!" Rumple snapped. "Zelena was here up until a few days before as my apprentice. She must have stolen the book with help from Cora. I didn't know or else I would have gotten it back from her before I threw her out on her backside for poisoning Belle, my chatelaine."

"You mean the woman you're raping, you beast!"

Rumple gaped at him. "The woman I'm WHAT?!" he bellowed. "How dare you accuse me of . . . of violating her! I have done no such thing!"

"Don't even try to deny it. I've heard all the stories of your debauchery and I will inform her father of this!" The prince drew his sword. "If I knew this world work, I'd run you through!"

"My debauchery!" Rumple was furious. "You buffoon! Whatever stories you've heard are lies! I have never, either when I was a spinner or now, EVER forced a woman in my life!"

"Then why is she still abed? Trying to hide her injuries and don't give me a poisoning story. Zelena is in Oz."

"She's in bed because she nearly died when Zelena poisoned her tea last night. And Zelena is probably in Oz because Cora sent her there," Rumple cried. "You have no proof to accuse me of hurting my own chatelaine in my own house, boy!"

"I am a prince of this realm and unless I see proof the girl is unharmed, I'll have you tossed in a cell and powerless!"

"RRRR! GRRR!" Suddenly Gabby ran into the foyer, baring his new set of teeth. "You don't threaten my Master! I'll bite your butt off! Like I did to the green hussy who was here when she tried to hurt Bae! She was evil and she hurt Belle and the Master saved her!"

Their shouting echoed throughout the castle.

"Did you hear what he called the master? Crazy prince!" yelled Ormand.

"He wants to lock up the Master in a cell!" shrieked Tobias.

"Master needs to throw him out!" added Wesley.

"The Master would never hurt Belle!" Lumiere gasped. "Zey are in love!"

Misty the love seat hissed and arched her back.

"We gotta tell Belle!"

"We should send this inconsiderate prince on his way double quick!" snapped Cogsworth.

"Gabby, stand down!" Rumple ordered the irate hassock puppy. "He can't hurt me. Not if he wants my help in defeating Cora and Regina."

Gabby growled again, then backed off. "Say the word and his butt's mine!"

"If you've violated your maid I'll go to someone else!" Charming shouted.

"Zat is zat! I am going to find the mistress!" Lumiere hopped off the table and up the stairs to Belle's room.

Bae heard the commotion and came to the top of the stairs just as that comment came out of Charming's mouth. His eyes bulged. Then he came down the stairs two at a time. "Hey, you twit! My papa's no rapist and I'll punch your teeth out if you say that again!"

"I'm not going anywhere until I see proof!"

Bae held a charcoal pencil in one hand like a sword. His eyes blazed. "Insult my father again and we're gonna see that the pen's mightier than the sword!"

"How is THIS for proof you jackass!" Belle yelled from the doorway with her broom in her hands. She swung it like a club and delivered a vicious blow to the prince's backside. "You narrow minded, blind stupid sheepherder!" she ranted as she kept swinging.

"Madam...if he's put some kind of spell on you ..."

"Keep it up and you'll need a spell to put your limbs back together!"

"You tell him, Mama!" Bae hooted. "Now you're in for it!"

"Mama? He calls you his MOTHER? Please, madam, let me take you to the Blue Fairy and she can help you."

"Dammit, will you listen to me, you idiot? I don't NEED any help because there isn't anything wrong with me! And Rumple LOVES me! He would NEVER hurt me!"

"And the realms will freeze over before I let that bitch near my family!" Rumple snarled.

Lumiere came back downstairs with Cogsworth in tow. When they saw Belle beating the prince with her broom they burst into laughter knowing she'd taken it to their master's backside once…by accident of course but it still stunned the sorcerer to point out that it made quite a weapon.

Rumple summoned the broom to his hand. "I think you've walloped him enough. I don't want you tiring yourself again."

"Thinking you RAPED me? Of all the vile disgusting..."

"Now that is uncalled for!" Cogsworth cried angrily.

Belle wanted her broom back so that she could keep hitting him until he had some sense in that brain of his.

Lumiere scowled. "Tis not sporting to start rumors! Have at thee, villain!" He charged across the floor, burning brightly.

Belle felt dizzy and started swaying back and forth. "Rumple..."

Rumple caught her in his arms before she could pass out. "Belle! See, dearie, I told you not to get excited. Now you've exhausted yourself."

"Couldn't...let...him...think...such awful things about you…"

"It wouldn't be the first time," the sorcerer grumbled. "Let's get you back to bed." He transported them back upstairs where he put the exhausted Belle to bed as if she were Bae's age.

"Love you..." she murmured and fell back to sleep.

He had learned long ago that people tended to think the worst of him simply because he was the Dark One, and ascribe all kinds of atrocities to him even when he hadn't done anything to warrant it . . . or it had been something his predecessors had done instead.

He stroked her hair and tucked the covers about her. "Good night . . . sweetheart." He could only bring himself to say that endearment when she was sleeping . . . at least for now.

Now Bae was furious. "You...you idiot! Look what you did to my mama!"

"It wasn't me . . ." Charming protested, trying to dodge Lumiere. "This is a damn madhouse! And you're just as crazy as everyone else here!"

"You wanna see crazy? I'll show ya crazy!" Bae swung his fist and punched the much stronger prince in the face.

"Oww!" he yelped. "You just gave me a black eye!" He hadn't been expecting that at all. He staggered backwards, caught off guard. All of his training at arms had never prepared him to face an enraged woman who wielded a broom like an Amazon, enchanted furniture and a kid who had right hook like a damn prize fighter.

"You deserved it you asshole...thinking papa would rape my mama when he loves her...lucky I didn't punch your face right off!"

He was going to get the soap later on for his mouth but it was worth it.

"How was I supposed to know . . . he's the Dark One!" stammered the prince.

"Don'cha know appearances are deceiving, you stupid shithead!"

"Bae! Language!" Rumple snapped, for he had just come down the stairs in time to hear what his son had said.

"Well, he IS one!" Bae protested.

"Let me handle this, Bae. Go and wait for me in the kitchen," Rumple ordered.

"Awww...c'mon, Papa!"

"That kid of yours just gave me a black eye!" Charming protested.

"You're lucky I didn't kick your balls into your throat!"

"Yeah and I'm gonna bite his butt off!" Gabby growled.

"Bae!" Rumple sighed. "Calm down!" To Charming he said, "Evil isn't born, it's made, dearie. Especially in my case. But I'm afraid you can't fix stupidity that's bred in you. Now . . . in case you're wondering what you should do, here's my advice. Go home, marry your bandit princess and pray you can stay one step ahead of Regina. Because only a child of True Love can defeat this curse she plans on casting."

"Where would we find one?"

"Oh my gods! Are you really THAT dumb?" Bae cried.

Rumple smacked himself in the forehead. "I would have thought, dearie, that would be obvious . . .you need to create one . . ."

"You're saying...our child will break this curse?"

"Yes. From what I've Seen . . . but only if you get busy and bring he or she into the world," Rumple coughed. "Now I don't need to spell it out any more do I, dearie? Oh, and one more thing . . .before the child is born . . . tell me the name of it."

"Why do YOU need our child's name?"

"I'm the spinner of names . . .and I need to know so I can create a way to break the Dark Curse. Names are power . . . and I need to know . . .unless you wish us to be cursed forever . . ."

"No. All right. When we find out what we're going to name it, we'll tell you. Regina and her mother claim there is no way to break this curse."

"True Love breaks all curses," Rumple recited. "Even that one."

Charming hoped the Dark One was right otherwise they'd all be trapped in their own private hells forever.

"Now, if that concludes our business . . ." Rumple said. "Here's my price. A strand of your hair."

"What for?"

"Not telling," he giggled infuriatingly. "You don't need to know. Do we have a deal?"

The prince plucked a strand of his hair from his scalp and handed it to Rumple.

"Thank you. Now run along back to Snow White . . .and have fun on your honeymoon. Oh, and watch out for gorgons!"

"What?!"

"Like Medusa," Rumple elaborated. "Watch out for them."

"Crazy imp," Charming muttered.

"Least he's not dumber than dirt!" Bae muttered, then subsided at a Look from Rumple.

Charming spun on his heel and headed for the front door. If Snow and their allies plan to capture the Miller women was a success they wouldn't need to worry about the Dark Curse. And he wanted to get the hell out of that crazy castle as quickly as possible. Before he went home, he was making a stop in Avonlea to inform Maurice that he might want to consider removing Belle from the Dark One's home. He still believed the monster seduced the innocent Belle. His backside ached from Belle's broom, his face hurt from Bae's right hook, and his head was spinning. He needed a drink badly. Luckily he knew just where to find one.

The prince knew, thanks to Grumpy, that there was a dwarf tavern nearby where he could get some ale and soothe his wounded pride. So he made his way there and sat down at the bar. He was still smarting from what had happened back at the Dark Castle, and after a few drinks, wasn't shy about telling everyone there about his suspicions about the Dark One and the maid he had locked up in the dungeon servicing him.

Gaston, who was sitting at a table nearby trying to coax one of the bar maids into going upstairs with him overheard the prince and snorted. Just what he'd expected...Belle spreading her legs for a monster! Well he would have none of that! He stood up, the bar maid falling to the floor and rode like he had a wraith on his back to Maurice's castle.

Meanwhile, back at the Dark Castle, Rumple fixed his son with one of his disappointed glares. He could understand how Charming's unfounded accusations had made Bae angry, but at the same time he knew he couldn't let the boy's mouth go unpunished, even if he happened to agree with what Bae had said.

"Papa...you're not gonna give me the soap this time, are you?"

He wished just this ONE time his father would at least make an exception. After all, he was only defending his mother and he knew his father would have said some of the same things in his own rage.

"Bae . . . I know he deserved all of the things you called him, but you also know how I feel about you swearing." Rumple sighed.

"Okay...let's just...get it over with," Bae groaned.

An unhappy Rumple conjured a familiar bar of soap. "Twenty seconds." he said. "And try not to make me do this again. Open up."

Knowing his father would add more time on if he refused, Bae opened his mouth and Rumple placed the bar in it, the saliva in his mouth wetting the soap and filling it with the awful taste. Meanwhile his father kept time.

Rumple hated punishing his son, but like any good parent, knew that sometimes it was necessary, and that consistency was the key to breaking misbehavior. He counted off the seconds in his head until it was over. "Okay, rinse out your mouth," he said, and took the soap out.

Bae was gagging while he made a mad dash for the kitchen. He grabbed a glass, filled it with water and rinsed the awful taste out though a bit of it would still be there the rest of the day.

Rumple patted his shoulder. "Please do yourself a favor and me a favor and watch your mouth next time."

"I'll try but Papa, I really hate it when people say that kind of stuff about you and Mama when they have no right to. They don't live here and see what really goes on!"

"I know . . .but swearing at them for their stupidity solves nothing and makes you look worse than they do. I know you probably think I'm being too hard on you for it, but you'll thank me someday when you're older and don't swear every other word like your grandfather."

Malcolm had had one of the foulest mouths imaginable and Rumple still cringed every time he thought about it. He had picked up swear words by the time he could talk and it had taken many bars of soap by the spinsters to break him of the habit.

"Glad I never met him," Bae muttered.

"You should be," Rumple said fervently. "Want to help me make a salad?"

"Yeah...is Mama okay?"

"She will be with another dose of my tea and some rest and my chicken soup. If it weren't for the fact that I needed that lout to save us all, I'd have turned him into a toad!"

"So there really is something bad coming and there's nothing you can do?" He slapped his thighs. "This is why sometimes I really hate magic, Papa! If the queen's mad at someone, why not just hurt them? Why does she have to take it out on the rest of us?"

"Yes . . .Zelena stole a book of powerful dark magic from my study . . . and in it is the means to cast the darkest of curses, it requires a terrible price, but it can be done . . . if you are ruthless and driven by a vengeance that eclipses all else. I've Seen it in several possible futures . . .and the only way I can prevent it is by trying to make a way to break the curse. As for why Cora has to hurt people . . .Bae, she's selfish and petty, and thinks the world owes her for being born a poor miller's daughter and not having the advantages of the upper class. And it makes her feel good to hurt those she feels have wronged her."

"Yeah but that idiot's kid breaking the curse, c'mon Papa? You and Mama have true love, why can't YOU make a baby to break the curse?"

"Because I'm still under a curse myself Bae and this curse takes something far more powerful than true love's kiss to break otherwise it would have broken when I kissed Belle."

His son smirked. "Yeah….about that….just when were you gonna tell me you kissed her? I had to find out from the kitchen!"

"I was going to!" Rumple protested. "But I was a bit…errr…distracted."

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, wipe that smirk off your face young man and get your mind out of the cesspit! We kissed, nothing more or have you forgotten our talk? I will not bed a woman unless she has my ring on her finger."

Yet the passion he felt holding Belle in his arms and kissing her was unlike any he'd ever felt before and he'd come damned close to going against what he taught his son and made love to her. Had he done it, he would've felt incredibility guilty afterwards even if she was willing.

"Well at least this time you gave her a kiss that ranked a hundred out of ten not a four!"

"Oh….she said that…?"

Bae chuckled. His father was blushing….blushing!

"Yeah she said it. She really loves you Papa and I swear if you mess this up, you'll be getting your butt smacked!"

"Bae, I don't want to mess it up either! I've just been disappointed so many times…"

"Mama is not like the others," Bae insisted. "Haven't you figured that out by now or should I grab Mama's broom and smack the sense into you?"

"No, you don't need to do that." Rumple summoned the vegetables they would need for their salad and two knives. Father and son stood side by side at the table, chopping the vegetables with the same precision and skill as Rumple started teaching his son some of his cooking skills when he was young, saving the most difficult ones for when he was older.

As his hands were busy with the vegetables, Rumple's mind was fretting over what Bae had said. He didn't want to mess this up, but at the same time the caution of a lifetime of rejection and hurt was screaming through him to be careful, to wait, even though he had heard Belle say she loved him, still a part of him did not yet believe. For who could ever love a beast?

Bae slammed his knife down on the table. "Not gonna mess this up...right! You're getting moody again!" He knew too well when his father got quiet, his mind was filled with morbid thoughts and Bae couldn't stand it when he got that way. "I love you Papa but you drive me crazy when you're like this! Happy one minute, moody the next. Why can't you just accept that you can be happy for once?"

"Hey! Watch the tone! D'ye think it's easy for me, Bae? I've been spit at and sneered at for my whole life. And the two women I trusted with my heart ripped it apart and stomped it into the ground. What if I'm wrong? What if she changes her mind? I'm a difficult man to love. Why else would everyone leave me except you?"

"Because they're IDIOTS, that's why! Mama's got more sense in her fingernail than they had in their whole bodies! I know it's hard, Papa...I've been through it all with you but I also know this time is different. "You may not trust yourself to believe this is real but can't you trust me to?"

Rumple stared at his son. He loved Baelfire fiercely, but never so much as now. His son had all the resilience of youth and the faith he lacked and couldn't seem to find again. "Okay. I'll trust you. You've always had good instincts. And you're braver than I am."

"I've seen you do some pretty brave stuff, Papa...like face the ogres even though they wanted to stomp you. Or...how about the time I almost burned the shack down when I left my cloak hanging over the fireplace." His backside hurt for a day afterwards from the spanking he'd gotten for being careless but his father, as soon as he saw the fire was racing around putting it out without panicking.

"I had no choice then. We would've died if I hadn't done what was needed," Rumple said.

"Oh, well then what about the time in the marketplace when that idiot Grimmy was picking on old Missus Stoker, telling her her shawls looking like a cat made them and you got right in his face and told him his looked like a bull peed on them?"

"He was an ass, picking on an old lady that way! And it was nothing but the truth I said . . .and everyone knew it!" Rumple declared. "I can't stand men bullying women, you know that."

"Yeah and he said he was gonna make you pee yourself scared and picked you up so you kicked him right in the balls!"

Rumple smirked. "It was the only thing I could think of to do . . .and the rotten lout deserved to not be able to sire anymore children like him! And I didn't notice his wife complaining afterwards."

"Yeah but it was still brave," his son pointed out.

"I . . .I never thought about it like that before," his father admitted. "I guess it was."

"So don't tell me you're not brave because I've got plenty of examples to prove you are...years worth of them because of how you slowed my aging down. And about that...doing it took a lot out of you. You were in bed for days!"

Rumple shrugged. "You're worth every bit of trouble, Bae. And there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. My family is my life."

"And Mama's part of it now. Don't forget that."

"As if I could!" his father grinned. He waved a hand and the china bowls of chicken soup and fresh oat bread and butter were placed on the table, along with the simple dressing he'd made. "Put the salad on the table and get out the silverware. I'll go and wake your mother."

"Better kiss her!" his son teased.

"Scamp!" Rumple chuckled, and gave Bae a playful whack on the behind. Then he vanished in a puff of smoke to wake his sleeping beauty.

There was nothing sweeter to Belle than opening her eyes to find her beloved standing over her, his lips on hers.

"Good evening, dearie. Sleep well?" he asked, his accent unconsciously coming out again when he spoke to her.

"Very well..." she murmured. "That accent you have, is it how you spoke before?"

"Umm . . . yes . . . the people in my village . . .all have it. I learned how to speak differently when I became the Dark One, because the nobles often made fun of my bumpkin speech patterns, saying they were rustic and uncouth."

She smiled dreamily. "If I spent the rest of my life being wakened to you kissing me and speaking with that accent I will be a very happy woman."

His eyes twinkled roguishly. "Then I believe, my bonnie lass, that I can make ya verra happy indeed," he drawled, allowing it to broaden as he hadn't done since he was a child.

"And you can start by kissing me again..."

"As ye wish," he murmured, and then he kissed her hungrily, letting his lips say what his tongue dared not.

"Never be afraid to be yourself with me Rumplestiltskin. I won't scorn or sneer at you."

"You are . . .the only woman who wouldna, my bonnie Belle. Now, let us go down to supper before the soup grows cold. I made a nice chicken and vegetable soup, ye ken, to give ye strength, and oat bread with fresh butter. Plus a salad with fresh greens and radishes from the garden."

"Sounds delicious." She held out her hand for him.

He took it, and together they went downstairs to join their son at the table.

"What took you so long?" Bae asked with a smirk.

"Never you mind, you sassy imp!" Rumple scolded, laughing. He handed Belle into her chair.

"Probably kissing again."

"And if we were it would be none of your business Baelfire," Belle scolded.

"Oooh, the Master kissed Belle!" Wesley hooted.

"And that goes for the rest of you!" Belle called out. "The master and I will have some privacy...understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the two small shakers chorused, chagrined.

Until the irrepressible Tobias burst out with, "So when's the wedding?"

Bae almost spit out his cider, he was laughing so hard.

"Well...ahh..." Belle stammered.

"When we say it is," Rumple interjected smoothly. "Now no more of your silliness, lads. Or asking personal questions. Or shall I count to three?"

"No counting!"

_He hasn't ruled out the possibility that you will marry_, Belle assured herself. _He just isn't ready yet and neither are you. Get to know him better. You've just uncovered the first layer_.

Their dinner was a relaxing one for all of them and occasionally Rumple and Belle's eyes would meet, them too engrossed in each other that Bae had to tap his fork on the table to get either one's attention, not that he minded it. His father was taking his advice to heart and allowing himself to see what Bae saw. His mother loved everything about his father and nothing was going to make her leave him...or them.

They should have expected that Charming, noble fool that he was, wasn't going to back down from his belief that Belle was Rumple's unwilling mistress. And his loose tongue now caused a cauldronful of trouble when Gaston rode back and told Maurice the next morning about how his beloved daughter had become the Dark One's leman.

Now the outraged father with Gaston in tow stormed up the path to the Dark Castle ready to fight the Dark One to the death for his daughter's lost honor.

Bae was up on the west turret of the castle, practicing his archery, a skill which he was very good at, and the round tower room provided excellent lighting and space for him to practice shooting the target and avoiding becoming frozen because of the intermittent wind howling down from the north.

"Open up, open up immediately!" yelled Maurice.

Belle was in the drawing room, dusting the objects in the curio cabinet when she heard her father's familiar voice and several hard knocks at the door. Rumple was in his lab, trying to enchant the bracelet he'd promised Belle yesterday. "That sounds like Papa!" she exclaimed.

Gabby ran towards the foyer, yipping. "A guest! A guest!"

Bae peered down from a window and saw Maurice and Gaston below. "Huh. Who's that?" he asked Lumiere. "Not another desperate soul wanting to make a deal!"

Lumiere hopped up on the casement. "I do not know, mon ami. But he looks very agitated. An ze man with him looks very . . .vicious, like ze mad bull."

Belle opened the door. "Papa!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I've come to take you home, darling."

"What...why?"

Rumple heard the noise downstairs and put the bracelet under a stasis charm and called, "Who's at the door, dearie?" He started to descend the stairs.

"It will be all right Belle. You don't have to be afraid of him anymore."

"Afraid? Of Rumple? I am nothing of the sort. Now Papa, what is going on?"

That's Maurice! Rumple thought recognizing the older man's voice. Now what brings him here? He was surprised the older man had decided to come unnanounced this way.

Had he known Maurice was coming, he would have had time to prepare for the visit. Unless this were some kind of emergency?

"We know everything Belle, the horrible things he's done to you and I swear, we will have justice!" Maurice vowed.

"And just what horrible things have I done now?" Rumple demanded tartly as he walked into the foyer.

"Papa, explain yourself!"

"You know what you baby raping beast!" Gaston shouted.

Rumple put a hand to his heart, and looked shocked. "Me? A beast that molests children?" His eyes hardened. "My name's not Gaston, last I checked!"

"Gaston, you disgusting pig! Where did you hear those lies?" Belle yelled.

"Are you denying you've taken my daughter against her will?"

Gabby growled and bared his teeth at Gaston. "Grrrr! I don't like you, you big dumb lunk! Master can I bite him? Please?"

"Gabby, hold it!" Rumple said to the overzealous puppy. Then he turned to Maurice. "Yes, I will deny it, because as I told you when I made that deal . . .she is here to take care of my castle and my son, not warm my bed."

"But if I do go to his bed it will be MY choice Papa because I LOVE him!" Belle added.

"You...have feelings for this...monster?" Gaston laughed. "Do you honestly think beast she'd want YOU when she can have someone like ME?"

"He's not a monster Gaston, YOU are!"

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, dearie, considering what YOU'VE done!" growled the Dark One. "At least I'VE never taken a woman against her will . . . or gotten her pregnant with my bastard!"

"A child you refuse to support!" Maurice reminded his companion, glaring at him.

"I'm not even sure it's mine!" returned the knight. "She probably slept with every man who crooked his finger at her."

Belle ran up to him and slapped him across the face. "You know it is, you pig! And Papa, why did you listen to him? You know he lies!"

"He said that Prince James..."

"He told everyone in town that Rumple...violated me?!"

"That miserable boy gossips worse than the village washerwoman!" Rumple put in. "Yesterday he came to make a deal with me and jumped to a totally wrong and asinine conclusion about me and your daughter . . .and now he's spreading his pack of lies all over the place?"

He clenched his fists. "I knew I should have tied his damn tongue in a knot!"

"That or his livelihood," Belle grumbled. Her father's eyes widened.

"Unfortunately, he needs that for what he must do . . .otherwise I could have done so," the sorcerer grunted.

He looked at Maurice. "I understand you coming here all bent out of shape, but be reasonable about this. You saw what I did to HIM for treating your daughter like a prize pig at a fair . . . and you know my reputation for keeping deals . . .I don't break them, dearie. Ever! So who are you going to believe? Some idiot royal spouting off rumors, or the evidence of your own two eyes? Does she LOOK like she's been violated in any way?"

"Rumplestiltskin, I am asking you as one father to another: is my daughter truly happy here and do you have the same feelings for her as she says she does for you?"

Belle held her breath...would he say it at last...?

"I have tried my best to make my castle a home for her," he replied. "And I . . .do . . .love your daughter, sir. More than I ever thought possible." He could not believe those words had escaped his lips. But they had, and he could not call them back, nor wish them unsaid.

"And you don't know...how hard it was for him to say that," Belle said tears in her eyes.

"Because he lies!" Gaston blustered. "He is a monster . . .and he has put you under his spell!"

"The only spell she's under, you piece of horse dung, is True Love!" Bae yelled from the top of the stairs, his bow in one hand and an arrow in the other. "Now shut your fat mouth, you ignorant butthole!"

"It doesn't surprise me you'd take his side since you're from his shriveled up loins." He smirked at Belle. "How do you get him to do the deed?"

"Up yours, you pathetic loser!" Bae spat. "If I had a penny every time some stupid comment came out of your mouth I'd be richer than Midas!"

"Or can't he at all?" Gaston taunted.

"You've said enough!" Maurice shouted, shoving Gaston back.

"More than enough!" Rumple snarled, his amber eyes glinting. "I'm losing my patience with jackasses like you. Get out of my home before I make you crawl out!"

Gaston grabbed Belle's arm.

"Let go of me!"

"Let's see if she's worth the trouble," he sneered.

Three things happened then. Belle turned and kneed the ape in the groin. Gabby chomped down on his ankle. And while Gaston was doubled over clutching his family jewels and screaming, Bae drew his bow and shot the knight in the ass.

"Take that, you varlet!" Lumiere yelled, jumping up and down. "Bullseye!"

Rumple raised his hand to curse the knight, his eyes glittering.

"Go ahead...do your worst, beast! Show her what you really are!" Gaston challenged.

Rumple was very tempted to change him into a snail and step on him. Or cut off the part of him he valued most. But one thing stayed his hand. The fact that Gaston wanted him to hurt him. Wanted him to become the beast everyone said he was. His cursed persona snarled and raged within him, urging him to visit all kinds of mayhem upon this wretch upon the floor. He felt the dark magic surging through him, singing its familiar siren call.

"Just...get him out of here," Belle pleaded.

And he pushed it back with every scrap of will he possessed. "No. I won't," he gritted out. "because, I may be cursed . . . but I am NOT like you!"

He held onto his control by the slimmest of margins. "Get . . . OUT!" he rasped. "Before . . . I tear you apart! NOW!"

The young knight decided to be wise...for the first time and actually obey. He ran off down the road.

With the arrow still sticking out of his ass...and a trail of urine behind him.

"Bye bye, Sir Pee-on!" Bae catcalled. "Don't forget to change your pants . . .coward!"

Maurice laughed in spite of himself then turned to his daughter, who was standing beside the Dark One, holding his hand.

"So...am I to assume now that my daughter is your lady of choice for the festival?"

Rumple coughed. "Well . . . you kind of let the cat out of the bag, sir . . .I was planning to surprise her . . . but, yes, she is. She is the only one I would consider bringing."

"You've given me the best surprise today..." she said softly.

"Then I will see you both there. I should have trusted my instincts Rumplestiltskin. I didn't want to believe Gaston and the prince's lies but I am a father only concerned for the well-being of my child as you well know."

"I know. I would have been the same," Rumple agreed.

"And I am SO glad I wasn't born a girl!" Bae remarked. "Cause I'd be an old maid in a tower before you let me date!"

Both fathers laughed. "I tried that...she escaped," Maurice admitted.

"I had to. I told you before...I decide my own fate, Papa and how was I supposed to find the man I love from a tower?"

"You could have been like Rapunzel . .. and let down your hair," Bae joked.

"Not when it was your papa who would come for me," she murmured.

"Yeah, you'd have ended up with brainless idiot that just left, cause Papa can't climb worth spit," Bae smirked.

"No...he would've just knocked the castle down and carried me away..."

"Or transformed myself into a dragon and had you fly away on my back," Rumple offered another solution.

"For when you find something worth fighting for . . . you never give up," he quoted.

Belle hugged her father again. "Thank you...for understanding, Papa."

"As long as you're happy together. It's all I want."

"He makes her happy," Bae assured Maurice. "And she makes him remember who he really is . . .a man who's braver than any knight or prince. Because he didn't sacrifice himself for honor, he did it for family . . .and that's worth more than gold," Bae finished.

"Yes it is," Maurice agreed. He shook Rumple's hand and mounted his horse.

"We'll see you in a month," Rumple waved. "Safe journey!"

Once her father was out of sight, Belle turned to Rumple. "Say it again?" she asked softly.

He gazed into her eyes. "I love you." The words came easier now than before.

"Again..." she whispered.

"I love you, sweetheart. Until the stars fall from the heavens and the mountains turn to dust, and we are but words written upon a page in a tale."

She threw her arms around him and kissed him breathless.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" cheered the furniture.

Belle opened her eyes and glared at them. "Do you mind...?"

"Finally!" Bae laughed. "Thought I was gonna have to draw you a picture."

Rumple rolled his eyes. "All magic comes with a price, dearie."

She rested her forehead against his. "Promise me there'll be one time where we can kiss without an audience."

"I promise," he vowed.

"I'm going to hold you to that Rumplestiltskin."

"I've never broken a deal in my life, Belle. And I don't intend to start now."

She kissed him again.

This time no one said anything, though they all watched avidly. Lumiere stole Cogsworth's glove and wiped his eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin found his heart at last.


	9. Some Enchanted Evening

**9**

~ Some Enchanted Evening ~

**A/N: Hope you all like long chapters, because this is LONG, but satisfying! Thanks everyone who has been reding, reviewing and following this story, please continue to do so!**

True to his word, Rumple allowed Belle and Bae to go into the village so that Belle could read to the children. She missed seeing them, especially little Gisella.

"Is there anything you need us to bring back? Straw?" she asked him when she found him at his spinning wheel.

"I could use a wee bit more of it," he said, though if he ran out of it, he could always spin wool for the time being. "Also I was thinking of making a roasted chicken tonight stuffed with breadcrumbs and cranberries and walnuts. So see if Mrs. Palmer has a decent sized one and a dozen eggs, if you don't mind."

Belle scribbled the list onto a piece of parchment and tucked it into the basket she carried.

Rumple spun idly as he spoke, with the ease of long practice. Gold thread wound about the bobbin in glittering strands.

"Have you thought about what you'll wear to Papa's ball?"

"Yes . . . I have a few ideas in mind . . ." he said mysteriously. He was working on a new shirt for it and a vest.

"Not even a hint?"

His mouth twitched. "Okay, dearie. One. The color of magic . . .MY magic . . ."

"Ummmm...there are a few...purple...magenta..."

"Good guess," he chuckled. "And you'll see if you're right the night of the ball." He giggled happily.

"Tease," she mumbled.

"You love puzzles," he countered.

"Yes I do...and you, darling are the most interesting one I've ever encountered." She leaned down and kissed his lips.

He groaned in bliss. "Now, now . . .you start this and I won't be responsible for what happens next that makes you late for your story hour." His amber eyes glowed with delight.

"Until later then?" she suggested.

"Looking forward to it."

Bae came down the stairs two at a time, jumping the last two and landing on the foyer floor with a soft thump. "Mama, you all ready to go?"

"Yes. I am. He gave me a list of some items we need to pick up for dinner Bae, please don't let me forget. I...tend to be forgetful once I start telling stories..."

"Not a problem, Mama. Just read 'em off to me and I'll remember 'em." Bae said confidently. While his eyes had betrayed him, his memory never did.

"No, I want you to read them," she said. ""You need to get used to reading others' handwriting when you see it."

Her son sighed. Then he pulled out his special spectacles and stuck them on. "Give it here then."

"Bae, I know you don't like having to do that but it will be worth it when you can read without the words jumbling about."

"Yes'm," he muttered, knowing she was right. He held out a hand for the list.

"Now how do the words look?"

Bae read the list without pausing. He looked up at Belle. "I did it!"

"Wonderful. Read them off to me please."

"One large roasting chicken . . .dried cranberries . . .a dozen eggs . . ."

"Our boy is doing so well!" Belle exclaimed. "Isn't he, Rumple?"

"Yes, dearie. I'm very proud of you, Bae," Rumple praised. He flipped a gold coin at him. "Here. Buy yourself a treat . . . and Belle too." He looked at his chatelaine. "You've worked a miracle, getting him to read again. I couldn't even get him to sit down for longer than ten minutes unless he was sketching."

"It wasn't all me.." she said softly. "You encouraged him too."

"I tried . . ." he shrugged. "I knew he had the ability in him, but he lacked confidence . . .like his father. But you brought it out in him."

And his staying at home more was vitally important. It showed his son that he cared enough about him to want to put him first.

"Neither of you give yourselves enough credit. Shall I take my broom to you?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Not necessary. I'm not Charming, to need the sense beaten into the part of me with brains."

"Well, we're off. Are you sure you won't come into the village with us?"

He shook his head. "Got work to do here, Belle." Besides, he knew he wouldn't be welcome among them. People would make the Evil Eye behind his back and shrink from him in fear. Mothers would whisper to their children to behave or else the Dark One would get them and take them away. No, they would have a better reception if he stayed where he belonged, in his castle.

She sighed, hoping once people saw what a wonderful man he could be at her father's ball they would stop fearing him or talking badly about him.

"I'll bring you back a meat pie, Papa," Bae said, knowing how much he loved them. "And a cherry turnover too." That was another of his father's favorites.

Belle wanted to bring him back something too but she wasn't sure what. Hopefully something would catch her eye.

"You just go and have a good time," Rumple urged them. "I'll be waiting when you come back."

Belle's story hour was being held at the bookshop. A group of children were seated on the floor in a circle. Once she walked in, a little girl stood up and ran over to her.

"Auntie Belle… you late!"

Then she spotted Bae beside her. "Who's that? He doesn't look like the scaly guy."

"Gisella, this is Baelfire...he's Rumple's son."

Bae nodded at her. "Hello."

"Hi! M'Gisella." She held up her doll. "Your papa made a doll for me. See?"

Bae smiled. "That's a really nice doll." He recalled the stuffed puppy Rumple had made for him when he was younger, that he'd slept with till it fell apart. And also a red leather ball he had.

"Mommy says he made it so I can hug it when m'sad and it makes me feel better. Is your papa sad a lot 'cause he don't come out of his house?"

"Umm . . . yeah sometimes," Bae admitted. "But not so much anymore now that Belle's here with us."

"Belle's my auntie...kinda an she's real nice. She makes me smile a lot. I bet she makes you and your papa smile a lot too."

Bae laughed. "Yeah, she does."

"You wanna sit with me while Belle reads her stories?"

The little girl returned to her place on the floor and moved over to make room for him.

"He's a big kid an big kids don't listen to Belle's stories!" another little boy argued.

"Aww shuddup Benny!"

"An' he's the kid of the Dark One. Mama says he eats children!"

"He does not!" yelled Gisella. "Your mama's an idiot!"

"Yeah well yours is a harlot! My mama says so 'cause she didn't marry your papa!"

"You quit sayin that stuff 'bout my mama and Bae's papa or I'm gonna knock out your teeth!"

Bae started to smirk. "Hey, kid . . . my papa doesn't eat kids . . .and you'd taste terrible anyway . .. all scrawny and stringy."

The little boy laughed. "He's got scales an rotten teeth like a monster and your mama spends all her time on her back!"

Gisella shoved the boy.

Bae glared at the little boy. "Your teeth aren't much better . . . they're yellow and crooked-what are you doing, sneaking chaws of your papa's tobacco on the sly? Eating too many sweets? Don't point fingers unless you look in a mirror!"

"You tell 'im, Bae!"

"And my papa maybe be cursed to LOOK like a beast, but you aren't and you ACT like one . . .so who's worse?"

"He's still ugly!"

"Oh yeah, well YOU'RE ugly and you smell like a cow's butt," retorted Gisella.

"When's the last time you took a bath, huh?" Bae sneered. "Last year when it rained on you?"

"He prolly never took one!" laughed Gisella.

The other boy struck Gisella across the face. She burst into tears.

Bae grabbed the child by the collar and shook him furiously. "You rotten little brat! How dare you hit a girl that way? A boy who hits a girl's nothing more than a coward!" His eyes were spitting sparks. "I oughta spank the living daylights outta you!"

"What is going on here?" Belle demanded angrily, returning from picking out a book to read.

Gisella threw herself into Belle's arms. "Benny HIT me!"

"Bae, put him down. I'll handle this," Belle pleaded with her son.

"All right. But you're lucky my papa wasn't here, kid, else you'd not be sitting down for a week! Because he might not eat little kids, but he does wallop brats' butts! Especially when they hit little girls!" He set Benny on his feet.

"See...he's a monster!"

"No, he's not," Bae said hotly. "A monster's a man who raises a hand to a woman. And if your papa didn't teach you that then he damn well should've!"

"Benny, you are never to hit a girl, do you understand me?" Belle demanded.

"You're not my mother! You're the Dark One's harlot. Can't tell me what to do!"

Bae looked like he was going to grab the brat and put a serious hurting on his backside. "Don't you talk like that to her!"

Belle was tempted to give him a swat herself but she knew she couldn't. She took his hand. "YOU and I are going to have a little talk with your parents!"

He kicked her hard in the leg, forcing her to release his hand and the boy ran off.

"I'll get him!" Bae cried, and sprinted after him. "C'mere you little snot!"

"You okay, Auntie Belle?" Gisella asked worriedly.

She glanced down at her leg. It was bleeding from where she scraped it against a table.

Bae cornered Benny in the back corner of the shop and said coldly, "C'mere, right now. You're gonna say you're sorry to Belle and then we're gonna see what your mama thinks of her son who goes around being rude and nasty to girls." He lunged and scooped the boy up and tossed him over his shoulder. "Kick me or bite me and I'll smack your butt hard," he warned and went back to where Belle was with the other children.

Belle wrapped her leg with a length of cloth from her basket. "Thank you, Bae. Now, Benny, do you have something to say to me and Gisella?"

"You gonna have the Dark One eat me?"

Bae rolled his eyes. "Kid, don't you listen? I told you, my father doesn't eat kids."

"He doesn't?"

"No, you jerk, that's what we was trying to tell you!" Gisella rolled her eyes.

Belle decided that instead of reading a story, she would tell them one instead...about a village spinner and his son.

The children listened attentively, When the story ended, one of them glanced up at Belle. "Why didn't the papa find a new mama for Bae yet?" she asked.

The other children hadn't caught onto who the spinner was but Gisella had. She smiled. "He did...but he's gotta ask her first."

"Huh?"

Bae cleared his throat. "Uh . . .I'm gonna go and pick up the chicken and eggs and stuff now." He also wanted to stop by Andi's house and see if she was home.

He rose gracefully to his feet and sauntered out of the bookshop, thinking of deals he was going to make with Mrs. Powell and the other vendors.

Once all the children went home, Belle took Gisella to the marketplace with her.

"You gonna marry the scaly guy?"

"His name is Rumple, Gisella."

"You gonna marry him?" she pursued.

"He...he hasn't asked me."

Meanwhile, Bae had gone to get a nice meaty fresh chicken from the chicken lady, who raised chickens for meat and eggs and also feathers. He also got a small crate of eggs and some dried cranberries from a green grocer down the way. He bargained with a vendor for a small meat pie and a cherry turnover. Then, his purchases done, he turned to go to the small lane where Andi and her brother lived.

Gisella was frowning. "Well if he doesn't ask you soon I'm gonna have Mommy take me up there and I'll tell him: hey you gotta marry Auntie Belle cause she really likes you!"

"Gisella, I know you mean well but ummm...he's not ready to get married."

Bae paused before he went to knock on the door of the little white house with the picket fence and pretty blue starras flower bushes by the walk. The starras flower was a bush that had star shaped blue flowers and small deep green leaves that were pointed almost like stars also. They emitted a pleasant refreshing aroma.

Bae sniffed them before going to the door and knocking. He hoped Andi was home.

A few moments later the door was opened by a girl around Bae's age with pale silvery blond hair and bright green eyes, almost like a wood sprite. She wore a pretty blue skirt and cream blouse with blue stitching around the bodice and cuffs and a blue butterfly pendant hung on a fine silver chain on her neck. "Bae! What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Andi. I . . . I was in the village and I . .. thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing?" he said, looking awkwardly at his boots. He wondered if she was going to slam the door in his face.

"Oh. I . . .I've been . . .working in the garden . . .trying to grow some hybrid flowers and err . . .helping my brother with his scribe duties, since we have to earn a living now that . . ." she trailed off sadly.

"I'm sorry that my papa was the one to tell you," Bae began. "You know, it wasn't his fault that he Saw what happened . . ."

She held up a hand. "I know that. Marcus was . . . he was just upset . . . we both were . . .and sometimes . . . he . . .says things he shouldn't. I . . .I was hoping you'd come down to the village sooner."

"I would have, but . . . I was having lessons up at the castle with Belle . . .she's um . . . my papa's new chatelaine . . ."

"Come in, it's getting hot out and I have some cider and crumb cakes . . ." she offered.

Bae walked inside, smiling.

In the marketplace Belle finally found something she thought her beloved would like...a cloak of purple and gold. Then she felt a tug on her dress and Gisella pointed to ring on one of the tables.

"Can he wear that?" the little girl asked.

It was a smoky blue cabochon set in silver. Belle smiled to herself thinking how perfect it would look on Rumple's finger. The price was all the coins she had left in her purse but it would be worth it once she presented it to him.

After she finished her shopping she took Gisella back to her mother. Marie was trying to join a dance troupe much to Maurice's dismay. The trouble was, the leader of the troupe was good friends with Gaston and had been told horrible lies about Marie. She vowed never to go back.

"I should just follow Maurice's advice and learn how to cipher."

"You've always been good at anything you do, Marie."

"Except for one...keeping that Gaston from touching me but...I have my little Gisella...and that's all that matters." She grinned. "Now then, what's going on between you and our leather clad friend?"

"We're in love, Marie," Belle said softly.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later," the lady-in waiting said. "I could read it in your letters."

"I just hate how people talk about him when they don't see what I see. I'm hoping Papa's ball will help."

"We may as well enjoy every happy moment we can because if Regina and the Queen Mother follow through on their threats, none of us will be happy again."

"Rumple thinks Snow White and Prince James' child can break the curse."

Marie scoffed. "I'd have more faith in a baby the two of you spawned than them."

Belle thought so too . . . but knew Rumple wasn't even ready for marriage yet . . . much less a baby. Though the idea of having Rumple's baby made her shiver with longing.

If only he'd ask...

But with the threat of losing it all if the Miller women succeeded looming over their heads was it even worth taking the time to do so?

Bae and Andi ate cakes and drank cider, while Andi discussed what she was going to do now that they were permanent residents of the village. Bae told her about his reading lessons and how he had been helped tremendously by Belle and the pair of spectacles Rumple had made for him. He demonstrated by reading a passage from one of her books.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Andi exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you, Bae."

"Me too. At least I don't feel like the village idiot now."

She frowned at him. "You're not! And don't ever let me hear you say you are . . .or Dark One's son or not I'll hit you."

He smirked. "And you don't hit like a girl."

"Damn straight I don't . . .I hit like a WOMAN," she retorted.

He laughed again. "Your mama teach you that?"

"My mama taught me how to dance, how to make polite conversation, walk in high heels and long dresses, put my hair up, smile enchantingly . . . and kick a suitor's ass if he touched me improperly."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She swallowed hard. When she was with him . . . and no other boy . . . she wanted to forget everything her mama ever taught her . . . and let him touch her improperly . . .and she blushed just thinking about it. She knew she ought to be ashamed of herself . . . but she wasn't . . .not when it was Baelfire she thought about . . .

Because she knew, instinctively, that he wouldn't hurt her . .. or take advantage of her. Despite his common upbringing, he had more manners and morals than any boy of her class she knew of. And she would have never let any of THEM inside her home with her alone. Only Bae.

Bae kept looking at Andi's sweet lips; they reminded him of rosebuds, kissed by the sun. And he was thinking seriously about kissing her . . . when the mantle clock chimed.

"Aww . . . I'd better get going. Belle's gonna be looking for me . . .and I have to bring Papa these things for dinner too."

"When will I see you again?"

"Uh . . .maybe next week?" he said. "Meet me at the bookshop on Wednesday?"

"I'll be there," she assured him.

He felt like he was walking on air as he left her house and walked back towards the bookshop. Which was probably why he didn't see the three teenagers until he almost ran them over.

"Watch where you're going, dimwit Dark Boy!" sneered a large boy with a shock of blond hair and buckteeth.

Bae stared at him. "I was. You were in my way." He sensed these three were spoiling for a fight.

"No, he wasn't!" snapped his companion, a smaller redhaired lad. "You were in his."

"Yeah, we don't like your kind round here!" blustered a thin boy with wispy brown hair.

"My kind?" Bae repeated.

"Yeah, you know Beast Boy," sneered the blond one.

"Oh, fuck off!" Bae snapped, counting it lucky Belle or Rumple couldn't hear him. He made as if to go around them.

But the boys refused to allow it, and moved to block him, grinning evilly.

"You go nowhere-Beastfire!" taunted the wispy one. "Till you pay a forfeit."

"I'm not paying you anything!"

"Or we'll take it out of your hide!" threatened the redhead.

Bae knew he was in trouble then . . . because the other boys were older and bigger than he was . . .and they didn't seem bothered that he was the son of the Dark One.

And even as frightened as he was he would NOT back down.

Even his father, the man everyone branded the village coward was willing to take a few punches if it meant he was protecting someone else. That was the man Baelfire would be because today he wasn't just defending himself, he was defending his family name.

After promising Marie she would visit them again,...and promising Gisella that she would get to meet Rumple someday Belle walked back to the marketplace...and what she saw terrified her.

Their son surrounded by bullies...outnumbered. She looked around for anything she could use as a weapon and spotted a broom in one of the stalls. She snatched it up quickly.

"Hey...come back with that!" screamed a baker.

"I'm borrowing it!" she tossed over her shoulder.

A few boys were about to find out just how lethal she could be with a broom in her hands.

Bae ducked the first punch, knowing he needed to rely on his quickness instead of brute force . . .and winced as another fist connected with his ribs.

But he made himself breathe through the pain . . . and then he counterattacked, hitting his opponent hard in the teeth.

He smirked when he heard the wispy boy yelp . . . and thought you'll be drinking your next meal, you piece of shit!

But he was woefully outnumbered . . . still he would give as good as he got-and prove the son of the Dark One was no coward . . . and almost as dangerous to cross as his father.

Bae gave ground inch by inch, exchanging a flurry of blows with the blond boy, grunting as some of his punches struck home.

"Don't...you DARE...touch...MY...son..." again!" she hissed.

"Oww! Lady, what the HELL?"

"What the fuck...it's the Dark One's whore...with a BROOM!"

"And...in case you haven't heard...you little bastard...I'll whip the ass of ANYONE who hurts my son or Rumplestiltskin!"

"Don't you call my mama a whore, you stupid bastard!" Bae spat, then he ducked the blond's left hook, came up underneath it, and slammed the sneering kid right in the chin with an uppercut.

The blond felt his teeth snap together and he wobbled backwards . . . then fell over, knocked out.

Belle went for the other boy, smacking him in the backside with the broom.

A crowd gathered, shocked to see the son of the Dark One, formerly the village coward, and Lady Belle Bordreaux fighting like men...and winning!

"Yee-oww!" the redhead screeched, trying to cover his behind, which he was sure had welts on it.

"A good...ass beating is just what you need!" Belle snarled. She kept on swinging. "Now you lot get the HELL out of our sight before I decide to send you flying with this!"

Bae shook out his fist, panting. "You tell 'em, Mama. Who's next?"

"Better run, boys-and keep running!" hooted Mrs. Powell. "Cause if the Dark One finds out what ye've been up to-you'll have more to worry about than a beating with a broom, ye scoundrels!"

"Something going on here I should know about, dearies?"

Everyone froze, as if they were under a spell.

"Ohhhh shit..." several men groaned.

Rumplestiltskin strode into the midst of villagers, a scowl riding his features. He had decided after spinning all the straw in his basket, to be daring for once and meet Belle and Bae at the market. So here he was . . . and from the looks of things, he'd arrived just in time.

He saw Bae, with his clothes mussed and one sleeve ripped, holding bloody scraped knuckles, and if that weren't bad enough, his Belle wielding a broom like an Amazon warrior . . .and two teenaged boys cowering away, holding a third who was obviously down for the count.

"Oh I think we've got everything under control," Belle said icily, glaring daggers at the boys.

"Has someone been troubling you, dearie?" Rumple asked quietly, but with unmistakable menace in his tone. His fingers twitched meaningfully.

"A bit...but they won't be now...will you!" She shook the broom in their faces.

They cringed away from her, shaking. "Please . . .please . . .we're sorry . . . don't let him change us into anything unnatural . . ." begged the wispy haired boy holding his mouth where his teeth were missing.

Rumple's eyes narrowed. "Am I to understand that YOU-" he pointed a finger at the cringing boy. "-assaulted my son and my chatelaine?"

"Umm . . . n-no . . ." the boy whimpered, his knees knocking together.

Rumple took one step forward, wrath radiating from him. "No? Did my son tear his own clothes then? That's not like Baelfire." he clicked his tongue. "Seems like someone's telling a great big fib!" He bared his teeth and snarled. "And someone better tell me the truth before he ends up a salamander in a stew pot!"

"Okay . . .it's true . . .we . .. we did . . get into a little . . .fight . . ." sobbed the wispy lad. " . . .it was a misunderstanding . . . it'll never happen again . . .promise . . .!"

The redhead nodded frantically. "We swear . . ." He rubbed his backside. " . . .never again . . .just don't kill us . . .please . . .I've got ten sisters . . ."

"Who are probably ashamed to be related to you!" Rumple sneered. "I think they might be better off with a goat boy!"

"Oh, I think sore backsides is quite enough...isn't it?"

The two nodded frantically. "Yes ma'am . . .she hits harder than my father . . ."

"Mine too!"

"That's what you get for calling my mama filthy names!" Bae snarled.

Rumple looked like he was going to spit nails. "Seems like someone needs their mouths washed out with soap!" He gestured and the boys' mouths were filled with disgusting yellow soap.

Several of the onlookers snickered and a few whispered, "Aye, they've been needing that for a long while!"

"That'll teach them!" Mrs. Powell nodded. "Those hooligans been runnin' wild long enough! A good thrashing and a soaping's just what they need!"

"And maybe NOW you'll all stop spreading vile rumors about this family!" Belle raged. "Where do you think these kids hear it? From you! And where do you think they get such bad behavior. Set a better example and we won't have this problem."

The villagers looked ashamed and shuffled their feet and bowed their heads.

Rumple banished the soap and said to the sniveling boys, "Get on home, lads! And remember . . . I'll be watching . . .so behave!"

The boys took to their heels like the devil himself was after them . . .scurrying away like whipped puppies, one of them with wet pants in addition to his throbbing backside.

"Bae, are you all right?" Rumple asked his son, concerned.

"A little sore, Papa. But it's nothing some arnica balm won't cure," he assured the sorcerer.

Belle's hand was too but it was worth the trouble.

Rumple nodded, understanding Bae's reluctance to admit he was hurt in public. But once they got home . . .he would make the boy take off his shirt and see the damage . . . and heal him with magic if necessary.

"Aww crap!" Bae muttered. "My eggs!" The eggs had gotten smashed in the fight. So had the chicken in its sack.

"I'll get you some new ones, Baelfire," said Mrs. Powell. "No charge."

She went behind her booth and brought out a new crate of eggs and another roasting chicken. "Here. He's even a bit plumper than the old one. I'll give this to ma dogs." She took back the stepped on chicken.

"Thanks!" Bae said. Luckily the cranberries, meat pie, and turnover had been in the other small bag and had managed to avoid being smashed somehow.

"Are you reading to go home now, darling?" Belle whispered to Rumple.

"I'd say yes. Looks like you've had enough excitement for one day," he agreed. "Bae, come here."

Bae did and Rumple put an arm about him and Belle and transported them away in a cloud of purple smoke.

Once they were back at home, Rumple looked at his son and said, "Take that shirt off, son, and let me see what they did to you."

"Papa, I'm fine . . . "

"Really, dearie? Then you won't mind if I see. Off!" he ordered.

Reluctantly, Bae took his shirt off. There was a large purplsh bruise on his right side.

"Bae don't be stubborn. Let your father tend to you," Belle scolded gently.

She gasped. "Rumple!"

"It doesn't hurt that bad-oww!" he cried as Rumple's fingers gently probed it. "Unless you poke it, Papa."

"Hold still," the sorcerer ordered. "Sorry . . ." But his examination revealed no broken ribs. "Just a bad bruise. You want me to heal it with magic, or shall I just give you a warm compress and some arnica?"

"You don't have to waste your power on this," Bae said calmly.

"It's not a waste of his power you stubborn boy!"

"It is if it's not so serious that I can heal normally," Bae argued. "Just give me the salve and a compress, Papa. Two days and I'll be fine."

"All right, dearie," Rumple summoned the container of arnica balm and a damp very warm towel to him . . . as well as a vial of pain reliever. "This too, Bae."

"Hells, Papa! What is it?"

"It's a potion to reduce inflammation and soreness. Drink it."

"It's not willowbark, is it?"

"Baelfire! Just drink it . .. or would you rather I heal you?"

"No," his son sighed, and then drank the vial, grimacing. "Ugh! That stuff's worse than willowbark!"

Rumple gently smoothed on the balm and then handed Bae the towel. "Go sit on the sofa and put that on. I'll make you some tea. Oh and let me see your hands."

Before Bae could protest, Rumple took his hands and healed them. "There! Now go sit."

Bae did, and Misty began purring as soon as he sat on her.

Belle was going to slip out quietly and tend to her blistered hands herself.

But Rumple turned to her and said, "You're next, dearie. What war wounds do you have?"

"Oh...ahh...it's nothing..." She tucked her hands behind her back.

"Let me see." He eyed her the way a parent did a reluctant child.

"Really darling, it's nothing..."

"If it's nothing why are you hiding them from me?" he queried. He tapped his boot on the floor. "I can wait here all day until you quit being stubborn."

Reluctantly she brought her hands out from behind her back.

He took her palm in his, frowning over the raw skin and blisters. "Anyone who saw these would think I made you scrub your hands raw."

He looked up at her. "May I heal you, Belle?"

"Yes..." He was only holding her hand but it was all it took to set her aflame.

His heart thrilled to the fact that she did not fear his magic.

And a whimsical wicked idea popped into his head.

On impulse he bent his head . . . and kissed her injured palm . .. and with the kiss healed her. He repeated it with her other hand, then smirked and said, "All better!"

"You...do that again...and I will not be responsible for my actions..."

He chuckled throatily. "Is that a promise or a warning?"

"Want to find out?"

In answer he kissed her hand again . . .but this time more seductively.

She reached under his silk shirt and started tickling him.

"Hey! You can't . . . stop it . . .!" he giggled, for like his son, he was very ticklish in certain areas.

"Ohhh can't I?"

She moved her hand further up and tickled under his armpit. She'd never been so bold before but he made her want to be.

He giggled again. "Really . . . dearie . . . what . . . do . . .you . . . hahaha . . .think this is? Tickle Me Dark One?"

"Your son...claims you are the master of the tickle torture...let's see about that, shall we?"

"No fair . . .!" he gasped, trying to squirm away from her.

"Got you now..." she murmured, her fingers finding an even more sensitive spot on his collarbone.

In desperation, he pulled her close to him, and then he dipped his head and kissed her behind her ear. "And I've got you, sweetheart!"

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked seductively.

"I'm going to . . .devour you . . ." he mock growled, kissing her all the way down her shoulder. "Isn't that what nasty beasts do?"

"You are a sexy beast..." she corrected.

"Only you'd say that!" he giggled, his tongue caressing her delicately.

She didn't care that she was venturing into unknown waters. She wanted him more than anything, even if she didn't yet wear his ring on her finger.

"Better hurry up and kiss her, Papa, before your food gets cold!" Bae called sassily from the love seat.

"Mind your own business, Baelfire!" Rumple called back. Then he kissed his way up to her mouth, and captured it in his own. Passion exploded through him like a star gone nova.

She took his hands in hers and started pulling him out of the room...wanting to be alone with him

"The Master's home! The Master's home!" Gabby yipped and ran into the foyer, knocking into Rumple's leg.

The Dark One shook his head. "Waylaid by a darn hassock!" He glanced down at Gabby. "Good gods, you'd think I was gone for ten months, not ten minutes!

"No one was home to play with me!" the puppy whined. "I was soo bored!"

Rumple conjured his slipper. "All right, you horsehair stuffed nuisance! Fetch!" he threw the slipper back into the family room.

Belle shut the door leaving the hassock inside with Bae.

"Now . . . where were we?" Rumple muttered, just as his stomach let out a rather pointed growl, reminding him it'd been several hours since breakfast.

She moaned.

"I want to be alone with you so badly..."

"Me too . . .I can wait . . ." he said, and reached for her again, telling his stomach to be patient.

It growled insistently.

"Ignore it," he murmured. "It's been starved but it has nothing to complain about now."

"I want to...and I don't..."

She didn't want to stop him from eating so they could indulge themselves but right now she was more hungry for him than food. She grinned wickedly.

"Or...suppose we satisfy two cravings at once, my beast?"

"How's that, my beauty?" he purred.

"Well..." she trailed her finger down his chest."We find a quiet spot...with some fruit...maybe a vegetable or two..."

"A meat pie?" he implored, salivating.

"What my beast wants...he gets."

"Then let us retire . . . to the study . . .I have a sofa in there . . ." he said, his eyes twinkling with wicked hunger.

"And that stomach of yours quiets down so that we can finish what you started..."

"Mmm . . .now I know Bae brought me back a meat pie, dearie. And a turnover . . ."

"If you go back in there...Gabby will want to play..."

He snapped his fingers and the pie and the turnover appeared on a large napkin with a fork. "I don't have to go anywhere I don't want to . . ."

Then he took her hand and they ran upstairs to his study, giggling like two young lovers meeting for a secret tryst.

He was not aware that it was Cogsworth and Lumiere's favorite place to sleep...

He floated the meat pie and turnover over to the coffee table and swung Belle up into his arms. "There'll be no more interruptions now, lass," he said in his country accent.

He carried her over to the sofa and sat down, kissing her again. She picked up the fork and caught a piece of the meat pie on it, feeding it to him.

"Mmmm . . . it's very good . . . but I make better ones . .. " he said.

Next she broke off a piece of the turnover, a bit of cherry dripping onto her neck.

"How...clumsy of me..." she purred.

She picked up a napkin ready to wipe it off.

"Uh huh . .. " he gently took it from her hand, and then went and licked the juice off of her, giving a soft moan as he did so.

"R...Rumple..." she gasped, trilling her Rs as he did.

"Like that do ye, my bonnie brave lass?" he crooned. "I think ye do . . ."

"Oh yes..."

She grabbed more of the meat pie with the fork, deliberately aiming it over her so that some of it dripped onto her.

"A bit of a wanton now, aren't ye?"

"Oh aye," she murmured, imitating his accent perfectly. "Does it bother ye, my darlin'."

"Hell no!" He dipped his head and licked the spots of meat pie away from her skin, savoring the sweet taste of it…and her.

"My turn." She broke off another piece of the turnover and dripped some of the cherry onto the side of his neck.

He lay back on the sofa with her still in his arms and sighed when he felt her lips on his neck, her tongue gently licking away the cherry filling.

"Y'keep doing this lass...and I'll no be responsible for my actions..."

"And I'll no be responsible for mine if ye keep looking at me like that, m'beast."

He giggled. "I like the way my accent sounds on you."

"And I love yours..."

"I love you."

"And I love you..."

He would never be afraid to say it again and she would never get tired of hearing it. She waited her whole life for true love, believing as she read in her books that he was a dashing hero on a white horse not a lonely sorcerer living in the shadows. Having known dashing heroes and a lonely sorcerer living in the shadows the sorcerer was the one she wanted, the one she would always choose.

His hands cupped her face, his fingers holding her as gently as he did his chipped cup, and he marveled anew at the warmth she conjured within him. A warmth that was not just desire, but of belonging, of knowing that at last someone other than Bae wanted HIM, needed HIM, and loved HIM. It spread throughout his being filling him with sweet aching fire.

Her fingers reached for the buttons on his shirt then froze. What was she doing? She pulled them away nervously. "I...ummm got you something at the market...It...it's not much but when I saw it...it made me think of you..."

"A present? For me?" his eyes lit up like twin candle flames. "What for? It's not my birthday. And even when it was my birthday, nobody cared . . .except Bae."

"Silly man...you don't need for it to be your birthday to get a gift."

She swatted his chest playfully.

"Unless you don't want it..."

"I never said that, dearie!" he objected.

She smirked.

With a bit of sleight of hand she'd learned how to do from watching him, she transferred the ring from her hand to hide it behind his ear.

He cocked his head at her endearingly, like a child hoping for a sweet. "You gonna give it to me?"

"You have to find it..."

"On you?" he asked naughtily.

"Maybe..."

A lock of his hair fell forward as he leaned over to inspect her . . . and as he went to push it back, his hands encountered the ring. "Ah ha! Found it!" he trilled, holding it aloft.

"Mmmm...too easy...will have to hide it better next time...Do...do you like it?"

He grinned lasciviously. Then he cupped the ring in his palm. "This is beautiful, Belle." He examined the smoky blue jewel and smiled. "And a stone I don't recognize. A mystery. But that's all right. Sometimes the best mysteries are unsolvable." He slid the ring onto his finger. "Thank you. I will treasure it and wear it always."

"Actually Gisella helped me pick it out."

He laughed delightedly. "That's rather fitting isn't it? I gave her a doll, she gives me a ring."

"She wants to meet you."

"Perhaps that can be arranged when we go to the ball," Rumple suggested.

Her heart skipped a beat. Would he propose to her then too?

Stupid girl...it's too soon. She chided herself.

How? We're lovers in every way except for one...

Rumple was thinking that the special silk he had squirreled away in his tower workroom would match her eyes perfectly. He was using it to make a gown for her, not wanting her to keep wearing the gold one, even after he had made improvements to it, like some poor country cousin with one decent dress.

And this one . . .this one would match his own suit of clothes he was making, with the fine indigo shirt with the deep purple rosettes on it and the midnight colored leather leggings, boots, and vest with the intricate stitched circles upon it.

"I...can't wait…" she said between kisses.

And it was taking every ounce of self-control she had not to ask him to take her to his room and make her his in every way...

"Tis only a fortnight away," he murmured. "And I really need to put that chicken in the oven, dearie . . . else we'll all go hungry tonight." But his mind was on something other than food . . . something he dared not acknowledge . . . or else he'd break his own rules and make Belle out to be the mistress everyone insisted she was.

"You make me burn hotter than an oven..."

"Aye, dearie, an' ye do the same to me . . ." the look he gave her would have melted solid ice in the dead of winter.

"I want to be yours...in every way..."

Everyone made the mistake of thinking she was perfect. She was not perfect, nor was anyone else but she WAS a woman who knew what she wanted. She didn't need a ring or vows to be his...all she needed was her body, heart and soul and she would give him all of it.

He felt as though he stood at the edge of a precipice and was paused to hurl himself over the edge into blissful oblivion. He longed to take her into his room, with its huge bed, and make love to her all the rest of the day . . . and were he the beast he truly thought he was, ruled by his impulses and desires alone, he would have done just that. But he was, first and foremost, a principled man, and he had no wish to tarnish his reputation any more than it was . . . or hers. But, oh how he longed to…

"I know it's not proper...but I can't help how I feel..."

"Belle . . . we can't . . . not yet . . ." he said regretfully. "But someday soon . . ." Someday soon when, you coward? his inner voice sneered.

She laid her head on his chest. "Promise me, Rumple. Promise me there will be a someday for us."

"I promise." He held her close. Then he kissed her sweetly. "Now let's go down and check on Bae. He's probably asleep, that draught I gave him should have knocked him out, but . . ."

"He doesn't sleep well with one." she finished.

"Right. But I didn't want him to be any pain."

"I'm sure he didn't either."

She stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress and fixed her hair as best she could.

_Don't want to look like we just tumbled out of bed,_ she thought naughtily.

She could just hear Marie now...Still she would not regret the few stolen moments they had.

He fixed his shirt and tugged it down, adjusted his collar, and brushed off his pants.

She walked to the door and opened it. "Aren't you coming?" she asked softly.

"Of course," he replied, and they went downstairs together.

A pair of eyes appeared on the sofa. "By the gods!" she cried. "Scandalous!" Her name was Chantal and prior to being cursed she was a governess for the prince who lived in the castle before the Dark Ones took it."They're not wed and they were doing things that belonged in a BEDROOM!"

"Oh pipe down, you iron drawered harpy!" snapped the bookcase. Its name was Raoul and he was the castle's archivist.

Lumiere woke up from his spot on Rumple's desk and said, "Zey did nothing improper, mademoiselle! Sharing a few kisses an' a bit of food is natural when you are in love! An' ze master has finally opened his heart! It makes me want to sing!"

"You will not!" ordered Cogsworth. "There will be no singing. Period or I'll have you locked in storage, you pile of wax!"

"I do not feel a vulgar display of lust is worth singing over," agreed Chantal.

"You are just jealous you overgrown pocket watch! That I have ze voice of an angel . . .and all ze girls come to listen!"

The bookcase laughed. "Ahhh the good old days. The girls came to listen...and came to bed..."

"What are all of you goin' on about, honey?" asked Cosette, coming into the study. She eyed Chantal and said, "What's got your drawers in a knot, old vinegar face?"

"You shut your mouth, you tart!" The sofa glared at her. "You told her how to behave like a wanton, didn't you?"

"A tart! I'll have you know I was married before my husband and I had relations!" Cosette snapped. "And so what if I told her what to expect when a man loves a woman? YOU wouldn't even know how to make a man look at you, you stiff jawed pincushion!"

"You tell her, Cosi!" cheered Raoul.

"YOUR advice would probably be to lie there and think about the good of Avonlea, you old prune!"

"It is a most unpleasant act and I did not enjoy it!" Chantal sniffed haughtily. "Men...huffing, puffing...and sweating over you! Vile!"

"That's because you married who your parents picked out for you, and not someone who made you happy," Cosette said. "If you'd married for love . . . you'd be singing a different tune, honey!"

"Love turns decent people into fools!"

"Ah, no, sugar plum! Love makes ze world go round!" Lumiere corrected. "And were I ze man I once was . . . I'd prove it to you!" he leered at the sofa.

"And the Master is not like those other men. He knows how to practice self control . . . unlike this burning stick of wax here!" snorted Cogsworth.

"Careful Lou, she's older than your maman...would croak before you're done," said Raoul.

Cosette burst out laughing.

"Well I never!" huffed Chantal. She stalked to the door and swatted it open. "I am going to have a talk with the master about the PROPER way to court a lady! And about what is considered DECENT behavior in this castle!"

Cosette blocked her way. "You ain't goin' nowhere, Miss Iron Britches! You are stayin' right here an' leave the Master alone! You're just mad cause your nose is outta joint, now park yourself back there and take a nap . . . before I break your leg!"

"Move out of my way, you trollop, or your nose will be out of joint!"

"Make me!" Cosetted declared thrusting all her drawers out and shoving the sofa back into the room. "You're not gonna ruin the first and only chance the Master has at finding love if I can help it!"

"Chantal! It's not your place to tell the Master how to behave!" Cogsworth cried. "Now leave it be!"

"You all be quiet! This house was fine until SHE showed up!"

"Have a heart, sugar plum! Do you want the Master to be like he was before-all moody and depressed?" Lumiere cried.

"He's the DARK ONE...he deserves to be!"

"This house was NOT fine!" Cosette cried. "It was miserable! Belle coming here is the best thing that ever happened to him! And how dare YOU say that, you old bat?"

"Because I wouldn't BE like this and neither would any of you without those wretched spawns of evil!"

"Rumplestiltskin had nothing to do with us being like this!" Cogsworth cried. "If you need to blame someone, blame Zoso. HE cursed us . . .because he wanted this castle and Prince Julian wouldn't let him have it. Or do you forget your own history?"

"And if you'll remember, he offered to change us back . . before he realized we would become dust as we had lived far longer than a mortal life!" Raoul pointed out.

"And he couldn't...because he's a fool!"

"Don't you talk like that about the Master, you puffed up patooty!" barked Gabby. "I'll bite your butt . . . if I could find it!"

"Not hard to find," chuckled Raoul and used one of the books to point.

Gabby ran around Cosette, who moved to let him by, and jumped up and bit the sofa hard. "Rrrowwrr! Nobody talks bad about the Master when I'M around!"

"You...you filthy beast!" screamed the sofa and started chasing the hassock.

Belle was setting the table when she heard a crash up in the study.

"Rumple? What was that?"

"When I get my hands on you I'll tear the STUFFING OUT OF YOU!" screamed Chantal.

"Sounds like something fell over," he said. "Maybe I'd better check." He wiped his hands on a dishcloth and went to teleport upstairs.

"Stop making a racket, you harridan!" Cosette cried. "Before you bring the Master up here!"

"Come back here you poor excuse for a foot rest!"

The sofa stalked until it had Gabby cornered.

Cosette quickly ducked back into Belle's room just as Rumple appeared in the hallway.

"All right, what the HELL is going on up here?" he demanded.

The sofa swung its arm out and knocked him over

"Chantal! You HIT the Master!" howled Raoul.

Rumple got to his feet, a thunderous expression on his face. "CEASE! All of you! Immediately!"

The sofa came over to him, its eyes red with rage. "You lecher! You corruptor! There will NOT be any more lewd behavior in this HOUSE!"

He gestured and she was frozen in place. "Now just a damned minute, dearie! It's MY castle and there is nothing going on here like that. Now be silent, before I banish you to the storage closet!"

"You should be stabbed with your cursed dagger, you devil!"

The other pieces of furniture gasped in horror.

"Really, dearie?" Rumple sneered. "Too bad you'll never find it, then. You judgmental old harpy! I've had enough of your insubordination. You can molder away in the closet for a few decades. Maybe that'll teach you the error of your ways, though I doubt it!" He waved a hand and Chantal vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Good for you, Master! You put her in the closet!" Gabby cheered and frisked up to him.

Rumple patted the hassock puppy. "Forgot she was in here, the old battleaxe." He snapped his fingers and a new sofa appeared in the room, a pleasant deep blue one with thick cushions. "Been needing a new sofa for a long time."

"Umm Master, may we suggest going to your room next time," chuckled Raoul.

Rumple cocked an eyebrow at the bookcase. "Raoul, next time I'll be married to her . . . or at least betrothed."

"You're past the betrothal stage."

"She doesn't wear a ring on her finger yet, dearie . . . and until then . . . no, I'm not," he replied. "Now enough discussing me behind my back. Go about your business and let me finish cooking supper, for the gods' sake!"

"Then marry her!"

Rumple turned away without answering and teleported downstairs. He still wasn't ready for that final step . . .not yet anyway.

"What was going on up there?" asked Belle.

"Oh, just the furniture having a little altercation," Rumple said breezily. "But I settled it."

"You mean they saw..." She blushed.

"Only one of them . . . and she's not going to talk about it," he replied. "Don't worry. Now let's wake up Bae and we can eat."

During the next two weeks, Rumple was kept busy putting the finishing touches on Belle's gown and his own suit, making a new set of pants and a shirt for Bae, since the boy was getting taller and he needed one, as well as trying to hide Snow and Charming from Regina and Cora once they were finally married so they could have time to create the True Love child to break the curse.

Inbetween all of that, he was wrestling with his conscience about proposing to Belle. He knew that he had gotten a kind of agreement from Maurice, but he wished to do things properly . . .and that meant asking Maurice for her hand.

Belle pulled her gold dress out of the closet thinking she would wear it to the ball. After all, she loved the modifications Rumple made to it and that he loved seeing her in it.

"You look very nice in that, honey," remarked Cosette. "But you might want to wait a bit before deciding what to wear."

"Why...?" She eyed the wardrobe suspiciously. "Do you know something?"

The armoire smirked. "Let's just say I know a little secret . . .but I promised not to tell." She giggled.

"He made one for me, didn't he?" she cried excitedly.

"Oh, I really can't say, honey!" she winked at her mistress.

"He did!" She danced around the room.

Cosette laughed. "If you don't quit that, he'll know something's up . . . and he'll chop me up into kindling for letting the cat outta the bag."

Belle fell back on the bed, smiling dreamily. "Maybe...oh maybe tonight he'll ask me to marry him!"

"You never know, honey! I'll tell you one thing . . . he's been sewing his fingers off this past fortnight . . .just ask Lumiere. The Master's been burning him all night long up in the tower room."

"He is going to ask me! I just know it!"

Lumiere hopped into the room. "Yes, it's true. Master insisted I be zere .. . he trusts my expertise. Funny, how he insisted on sewing his own clothes when he could easily magic zem up. Ah well, you can take ze spinner away from his wheel, but you can't take ze spinner away from ze man."

"Made by his hands...from his heart..." she murmured.

Lumiere chuckled, recalling the occasional spates of swearing when Rumple couldn't get the beading on the silk just right, but he hadn't used magic even then. Belle's gown, he'd said, was a labor of love and would be made with his own two hands and all the skills he possessed as a master weaver and spinner.

Up in the tower room, Rumple sent his own clothes and Bae's new clothes to their rooms so they could dress in them. He then carefully removed the finished sapphire gown from the dress form and wrapped it carefully in layers of gold tissue, tied with a blue bow. To it he attached a simple card-BELLE, A GIFT FOR YOU-LOVE RUMPLE. Then he sent the dress to her room with a wave of his hand before teleporting to his own room. He prayed she liked it, as the design was somewhat non-traditional.

"And there it is, dear," Cosette said softly.

Belle sat up and saw a package wrapped in gold tissue in front of her.

She plucked the card from the bow and read his message, pressing her lips to it, hoping there was some magic in it that would send her kiss to him.

Inside the gold wrapping was the most beautiful gown of blue silk.

"Oh...Cosette..." The young woman was speechless.

The gown was exquisitely beaded with tiny miniscule sparkling beads of silver and purple, in a flowering rose design all along the bodice and some of the sheer skirt that had deep blue satin petticoats sewn into it. In the center of the bodice was a chipped cup. Her eyes were filled with tears as she stood up with the dress in her hand and walked over to the mirror. "Our chipped cup...our symbol..."

The gown flowed in gentle waves that just brushed her ankles, it was not the traditional floor length gown, and more painstaking beading of vines was around the hem.

She smiled. He'd thought of everything even how long gowns made her trip.

In his room, Rumple swore as he realized something. "Dammit! I forgot the shoes!" He summoned the shoes he'd commissioned from the local shoemaker and sent them to Belle's room.

A pair of silver slippers appeared on the floor at her feet.

"And now, dear, let me play ladies maid, as I was before my curse, and help you get ready for this ball!" Cosette said, and she came forward to help Belle into the gown.

She wished Marie was there too.

"Well?" Rumple asked Lumiere a few minutes after the candelabra had come into his room. "How does she like it?"

"Oh Master! She cried when she saw it!" Lumiere said clasping his heart.

Rumple hit himself in the forehead. "Oh gods! She hates it!" he groaned. "I knew I should have taken out the last row of beads."

"No! No! Master . . . zey were tears of joy!"

"Tears of joy? Are you sure? You wouldn't be lying to make me feel better?"

"No . .. I swear it on my immortal soul . . . she loves ze gown, Master! It is . . .magnificent!"

Rumple was mollified. "She does?" He skipped a little as he went to dress in his own finery. Then he smiled. "Magnificent . . .!"

In the Dark Palace the Miller women were also preparing to go to the ball. Their appearance would be a brief one but just long enough for them to make it known that everyone needed to enjoy their happiness while they could because soon it would be taken away.

Nothing was going to stop them from having their revenge.

In the spellbook she'd had her worthless other daughter steal was one particular spell she planned on casting at the ball...one that would fog the memories of all those that attended if the curse broke, unable to sort out fact from fantasy.

Belle gasped when she saw Rumple in his new clothes. He looked amazing in his brand new shirt with its high collar and the colors-indigo and purple-set off his golden skin to perfection. So did the tooled black leather vest and those tight lace up leather pants, which molded to his legs and backside like a second skin. His boots were polished to a mirror bright shine.

Belle was drooling as she looked at him.

"Well, how do I look?" he asked. "You look stunning."

"You look . . . amazing, Rumple," she smiled at him. _And _I _want to drag you into the study and rip off your shirt off . . . among other things . . .._

Bae came downstairs a moment later, dressed in his new clothes, a soft cream shirt and an overtunic of deep gold with crimson flames around the hem and cuffs, with soft deep brown pants and his good brown suede boots. He gaped in shock when he saw his parents.

"Whoa! Mama, you look . . .like a queen! And Papa, you look incredible!" He hugged them both, then dug in a pocket of his new tunic and said, "Uh . . .you know how I was always busy these last couple of weeks at night? And you thought I was . . err . . . overtired and moody? Well, I wasn't. Just busy with these." He removed two antique silver lockets from his pocket, one on a blue ribbon and the other on a black one. "It took me a while to get the hang of painting miniatures, that's why I was such a pain in the butt. Anyway, I figured you could wear them tonight."

He handed the blue ribbon locket to Belle and the black ribbon one to Rumple.

Actually, Rumple's was on a black braided cord, and it was a plain silver disk with a stylized R in the center of it. Rumple opened it up and found a beautiful miniature of Belle in her gold dress, holding the chipped cup. "Bae . . . this is brilliant! The detail . . .is exquisite!"

Belle opened hers, which was in the shape of an oval with an etched rose in the center, to find a picture of Rumple inside-two pictures, actually. One was of Rumple the Dark One, with his familiar golden skin and amber eyes . . .the other however, was of a brown-haired man with a slender expressive face and the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Rumple the spinner. "Oh! Bae-this is so lovely! And is this-?"

"Thanks. Yeah, that's Papa before he was cursed. It was a little difficult to do just from memory, but . . .I wanted you to see him the way he used to be." Bae smiled.

"I love it!" Belle hugged and kissed him. "You're so talented, Bae. You should become an artist and paint all the rich people's portraits."

"I agree. You're extremely good, son," Rumple hugged him too.

They both put the lockets on proudly.

Bae blushed at the praise and then they all got into Rumple's coach, which was pulled by invisible magical air beings called zephyrs, and they were off to Avonlea.

Once they had arrived at Avonlea's harvest festival, whose grand ball was being hosted in Maurice's palace ballroom, which had been enlarged by magic by Rumple himself, Rumple excused himself for a brief moment to speak with Maurice after they had all greeted the Lord Knight, and Bae had left Belle chatting happily with Marie to go walk through the faire and see the sights. Bae spotted Gisella by a cotton candy booth, and went to say hello to her.

"Hi, Bae!" The little girl was holding her doll in one hand and cotton candy in the other. "Where's your papa at?"

"Ummmm.. I don't know," he confessed. He looked around but his father was nowhere in sight.

"I really wanna meet him, Mommy says he's real nice."

"He's great."

"I wish I had a daddy," the little girl said sadly.

Bae wanted to ask what happened to her daddy but he didn't want to upset her more.

In his study Maurice Bordreaux encountered something he never thought he would see, a very nervous Dark One.

"You're going to pace a hole in my floors, boy...out with it."

Rumple coughed slightly before saying, rather diffidently. "I . . . I came here early so I could . . . you know that Belle and I are . . . in love . . .so . . . ah . . .I'd like your permission to marry her."

"You have it...as long as you treat her well but hurt her and mark my words...I will find your dagger and put it through your heart."

"Understood. And I would stab myself first and save you the trouble if I ever harmed her. Gods help me, I am not Gaston. Speaking of which . . . where is that lout?"

"Not here. When you booted his ass out of this castle I exiled him to Midas's kingdom. Let that miser deal with him for a while."

"Good. Because otherwise I might have been tempted to turn him into one." Rumple smirked. He grew pensive again. "Would it be . . . all right if I proposed to her tonight . . . at the ball?"

"Of course it would. I was going to suggest it anyway. No sense waiting when you don't need to." Maurice looked away "Because if you wait too long...it might be too late and you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Rumple nodded. He patted his vest pocket. "I have the ring here."

"May I see it?"

"Yes, of course." He took out a small black pouch and shook the ring into his hand. "Spun gold and a magically cut sapphire. I made it myself." The band was a fine gold circle and at the top was set a sapphire rose.

"She'll love it...and I'm assuming her dress was made by you as well? Beautiful, absolutely beautiful like my girl." The proud father smiled. "May I suggest proposing in the rose garden?"

"Thank you. I . . . will do that. I want . . . to make this night the most special one I can. Because she means everything to me. Like my son."

"Well I can certainly help with that. You just give me some sort of signal when you're ready."

"All right. After a few dances, I'll do this with one hand," the Dark One said, and made a small flourish.

"Perfect." He slapped his future son in law on the back affectionately. "Now then...get out there and dance!"

"Aye, m'lord. I shall," Rumple said, feeling giddy as a schoolboy on his first time walking out with the girl he loved.

Meanwhile, Bae and Gisella were watching some jugglers and tumblers do tricks on the village green. Both of them clapped like mad at their antics and Bae ate a cone of peanuts he'd bought.

"Can you do that, Bae?' Gisella asked him.

"Do flips like that?" Bae asked. "Probably, if I practiced some. I can climb really well. And walk on the top of fences."

"Really? Doesn't your papa get mad?"

"Uh . . . when he caught me, yeah, he used to scold my ears off," the boy admitted. "And once when he saw me walking along our roof tree back in my old village, he smacked my butt good cause I scared him half to death."

Bae thought of the times when he was bored that he used to walk along the castle battlements . . . on top of the crenelations . . . and counted it lucky Rumple never knew about that.

"My mommy had to do that once cause I ran off and didn't tell her where I was goin but I wanted to go 'splorin."

Bae nodded ruefully. "Papa always said it hurt him more than me when he used to spank me, because he really didn't like it, but sometimes I needed it so I learned my lesson."

"So did my mommy. She cried after she did it."

"You know . . . he probably did too . . . I just never noticed cause I was bawling myself," Bae mused.

"I don't have a daddy to cry if he spanks me cause he don't want me." The little girl sniffled. "M'sorry.."

Bae stared at her. "What kinda idiot wouldn't want a sweet little kid like you? Must be somebody like my mama. . . she ran off and left me and Papa when I was a little younger than you. With some buccaneer to see the world."

"Ya mean like a pirate wench? That's what my mama calls them."

"It's okay," Bae handed her a handkerchief with his initial on it. "Yeah. She's one of them all right. A damned ho!" Then he clapped a hand over his mouth. "I shouldn't talk like that around you. Papa would wash out my mouth if he'd heard."

"So would Mama."

He gave her a secretive grin. "You won't tell, will you?"

She smiled conspiratorially. "Uh-uh...cause I don't break deals...like your papa."

"Good. Cause I'd really rather not taste soap tonight," Bae said. "Come on, why don't we go back to the palace and see if we can find my papa so you can meet him."

"Goodie!"

The little girl skipped along beside him.

They reached the palace and walked into the reception area of the ballroom. Bae looked about for his father.

Gisella jumped up and down. "Where is he? Huh? Where is he?"

Bae spotted Rumple next to Maurice and pointed. "There! By Sir Maurice."

"Oooh I see.." She ran off before he could catch her and threw her arms around Rumple's legs as soon as she approached him.

"Hi!"

Astonished by this exuberant greeting from a child he didn't even know, Rumple knelt and looked at her. "Hello, little one. Have we met?"

"Uh-uh...I'm Gisella but you made me a dolly...see!" She held up her doll. "I call her Rose an I hug her when I'm sad an she makes me smile."

"Gisella!" Marie ran up to him. "I am so sorry...she's a bit...excitable..." Marie kneeled down and shook a finger at her daughter. "Now what did I tell you about wandering off?"

"To not to."

"I think you scared your mommy a wee bit, little one." Rumple said. "I am very pleased to meet such a lovely young lass. And I'm glad that Rose meets with your approval, Gisella." He shook her hand. Most children ran away or hid when they saw him.

"Can you help me find a daddy?"

"Oh Gisella!" Marie moaned.

Rumple's heart went out to the little girl. He knew all too well what it was like growing up without a parent who wanted you. "Well . .. I . . . um . . ."

"I know you gots a price an I can pay I just wanna daddy."

"Gisella, please...not now..."

"Why not? If I had a daddy, you'd be happy!"

"No. My price . . . is not for children . . ." Rumple shook his head. Suddenly his eyes went unfocused as he gazed upon something only his Sight could show him.

"Papa, this is Gisella," Bae said as he came up to them. "Oh, I guess . . ." he halted upon catching sight of his parent's gaze. "Papa, you're in Seer's trance . . .what do you See?"

After several long moments, Rumple replied. "In a land far far away . . . you will meet a man . . .a man who will love you and your mother deeply . . . and he will be your new papa . . ."

"Well let's go find him!"

Rumple blinked, emerging from the trance. "I'm sorry . . .my Sight . . .sometimes takes me that way . . ."

"You saw my new daddy? What's he look like?"

"That's enough, Sella," Marie pleaded.

"He . . . is a medium sized man . . . with auburn hair and kind eyes . . . with a spotted black and white dog . . ." Rumple answered.

"Ooh a DOGGIE!"

"But you have to wait to see him . . . for what I Saw . . . will not happen yet," the sorcerer said.

IF it happens . . . he thought but didn't say aloud.

Gisella stamped her foot. "I wanna go get my daddy!"

"Gisella Antionette Bordreau, you stop that pouting right now or you'll get a swat and face a wall!" Marie warned.

"But I wanna..."

"Gisella...One..."

"I wanna..."

"Two!"

"No...I'll stop no more counting."

Rumple put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me, poppet. I know it's hard to wait when you want something very badly, but just think . . . now you know that you'll find a daddy someday, and that's better than what you had before . . .no hope at all, right?"

"Uh-huh."

He tweaked her nose. "Yes . . . and while you wait you can think of all the nice things you can do and say when you finally meet him. And tell them to Rose so you don't forget them."

"I will. Are you gonna marry Auntie Belle?"

"Good gods, Gisella!" Marie slapped her forehead.

"It's all right. Children have a way of asking very direct questions," Rumple chuckled. "Well . . . I'm going to tell you a little secret, lass. Can you keep a secret?"

"Uh-huh."

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "No telling now, okay?"

"I promise!"

"Good girl!" Rumple praised. Then he ruffled her hair.

"So what'cha gonna tell me?"

"This," and he whispered something to her that only he and Maurice knew.

"Oooo...can I bring Mommy so we can watch?"

Rumple's mouth twitched. "Umm . . . it may be past your bedtime, Gisella."

"Awww!"

"Ah ah!" Rumple chided. "Little girls who make faces like this-" he frowned and made a miserable face. "-end up old and wrinkled. And we don't want that now do we?" He gently turned the corners of her mouth up. "So let's turn that frown upside down shall we?" And he grinned at her.

Gisella gave him her widest smile. "That better?"

"Much better!"

Unbeknownst to them Belle was watching while Rumple got the little girl to smile again.

She stepped out from behind her hiding place. "I see you've met Rumple."

"Uh-huh. I dunno why people think you're scary cause you're not an I'm gonna tell em so!"

"I'm not?" Rumple held a hand to his chest. "Not even a little?"

"Nah...my big brother an my real daddy are scarier n'you."

"Heavens! Are they ogres? Trolls?" Rumple guessed, his eyes widening.

"No, but one of them became quite familiar with a big boot," Marie muttered.

Rumple's jaw dropped. "You mean . . . oh merciful gods!"

"I thought you knew."

"I . . . did you mention that to me before, Belle? I . . . must not have been paying attention." The Dark One muttered.

"I think so, darling but I don't remember either. Either way, he doesn't deserve Marie or Sella."

"I should say not! The only thing he deserves is another boot up his backside!" Rumple snorted.

"Can I watch that?" Gisella asked.

"No!" Marie cried. She took her daughter's hand. "Now come along. Rumple and Auntie Belle may have some things to discuss..." She winked at Belle.

Gisella huffed and then went and hugged the Dark One. "Night, Rumple!" She kissed his cheek.

"Good night, dearie," he said, and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, poppet."

"Finally..." Belle whispered and did the boldest thing yet once they were gone, backed her Dark One against the wall and kissed him breathless.

Rumple's eyes widened, then he was kissing her back, murmuring, "Dearie, someone might see . . ." then he waved a hand, obscuring them from sight. After that he surrendered to the passion sweeping through him.

"I...don't...care..." she panted. "I love you..."

"And I love you too."

She caressed his cheek. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say it. But it's so much better when you show it..."

In so many ways he showed it...through the dress she wore, the way he held her, the way he kissed her...

He smiled. And there would be a few more ways he was going to show her it tonight . . .

The strings of a waltz began to play in the ballroom

"Shall we dance, sweetheart?" he murmured.

"Lead the way, my darling..." She held out her hand.

All eyes were on them as they entered the ballroom, the Dark One and Lady Bordreau, many of them astounded to see a couple that looked like they were very much in love. And a certain little girl who wasn't quite ready to go to bed was telling a many people as she could that Rumple wasn't scary to kids at all...he loved them and made the smile. And there were quite a few women who couldn't seem to keep their eyes focused on their own escorts.

Rumple, quite unaware of the stir he was causing . . . and the many pairs of women's eyes who were drawn to his backside in his leather pants . . . took Belle in his arms and began to waltz with her across the floor.

When she was a child, Belle dreamed of a moment like this, being held in the arms of the man she loved, feeling as if her feet barely touched the ground.

As the couples began dancing, a bored Bae found a corner and pulled out his sketchpad and a piece of charcoal and began drawing the people going past him.

Rumple looked into Belle's eyes and thought that never in his life could he have imagined this moment . . .the Dark One dressed like a fine noble gentleman, dancing with a lady at a harvest ball-a lady who loved him and he loved in return . . .he felt as though anything were possible on this most magical of nights.

Tonight they'd broken the last of his barriers, shown everyone that he was not the monster they thought him to be, shown them he was the man she could always see...

The one whose image was in the locket resting against her heart.

And someday that was who he would be again and the spirit that tried to control him only a memory.

Rumple twirled her to the music, his feet had wings tonight, and he felt as though he could fly, fly like a bird above the earth with Belle in his arms and never come down. He was wearing a grin on his face that probably branded him a lovesick fool . . . and he didn't give a damn.

Rumple took one last gliding turn around the ballroom before sticking out his hand and making a small flourish in Maurice's direction.

Maurice nodded. He would make the official announcement as soon as they came back.

Rumple turned to Belle. "Dearie, they're taking a break now, so let's go out into the rose garden and get a breath of fresh air."

"That sounds wonderful."

She was looking forward to being alone with him again. It had been such a perfect night.

Rumple was nervous, feeling suddenly terrified. His heart was pounding and his palms sweaty. He had to force himself to walk across the room and into the rose garden through the double doors.

"Darling, is something wrong?"

"No . . . nothing . . ." Except I have a bad case of nerves . . . he thought, wiping his palms unobtrusively on his pants.

"You can tell me," she said gently. She sat down on one of the marble benches and patted the empty space beside her.

He sat beside her, cursing his stumbling tongue, which was tripping him up as bad as his leg ever did when he was a spinner. "I . . .want you to know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me . . . besides the birth of my son . . . and I would be honored if you would consent to marry me," he said, then got down on one knee before her and drew out the ring. "You are the other half of my heart and I love you beyond words."

She gazed down at him, tears in her eyes, wanting this not to be another dream and that he was actually proposing to her. But even if it was...her answer remained the same.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" she sobbed.

He took her hand in his and slid the sapphire rose ring upon it. His eyes were glistening wetly also. "Then here is my ring and my pledge to be yours forever."

"I love you..." she whispered.

He answered her in the only way he felt appropriate. He pulled her off the bench and into his arms and kissed her until she saw stars from being breathless. Then he drew back and kissed her again.

It was a kiss to build a dream on, a dream that would take another twenty-eight years to become reality.

The lonely sorcerer had found his light that freed him from the shadows . . . and his heart had found its home . . .one enchanted evening under the stars surrounded by roses.


	10. The Moments We Cherish

**10**

**~ The Moments We Cherish ~**

Now it was time to make their betrothal official. It would raise eyebrows to be sure but soon all would know that Rumplestiltskin was not as dark as everyone thought. Still he would not give anyone cause to think he would be so easily manipulated. The couple walked back into the ballroom, Belle's arm linked through his, the sapphire ring sparkling in the candlelight. Maurice was grinning from ear to ear when they approached. He shook Rumple's hand and embraced his daughter.

"All the more reason to celebrate, eh? Play!" he commanded the band and held out his arm for Marie while Rumple led his fiancée back out to the center of the dance floor. Though everyone was in high spirits from the success of the harvest, Maurice was overjoyed that his precious Belle would at last have the family she dreamed of…even if her future husband was the Dark One. He'd seen the best side of the man as Belle did, deeming him worthy of his daughter's hand.

Attitudes did start to change about him when Belle first arrived on his arm, showing no signs of being abused, the gown she was wearing non-traditional yet astounding, reminding those who remembered well the stories of Rumple's talent as a spinner and weaver prior to taking the Dark One curse. What it showed was that he cared for her.

Another thing several of the women noticed was the sheer rapture in Belle's expression when she looked at him . . .but not the kind that came from being enchanted, not the all-consuming vacuous look, but one of a woman who looked clearly upon the man she desired above all things. And it spoke volumes as to how Belle felt about the betrothal. As well as the fact that Rumplestiltskin was not groping or pawing her while they danced slowly around the ballroom, but holding her with extreme deference and respect . . . something that was absent from a lot of nobles and even common men.

"I could dance with you all night," Belle murmured resting her head on his shoulder. Her betrothed...how wonderful it felt to refer to him that way! And soon...very soon she would refer to him as her husband.

"You make me feel . . . so alive, so very . . .happy. And I had thought all the happiness gone from my life except for my son. I had cast myself into darkness and no redemption was possible for me ever . . .and no woman would ever want me to be redeemed either. Until you."

"You'll never feel so lonely again Rumple and when you do...think of me...and think of Bae as your light to bring you home..."

"My flicker of light . . .my candle in the window . . ." he murmured. "Mo chroi . . ."

"Rumple what does that mean?" she asked, puzzled.

"In my country dialect, dearie, it means . . . my heart," he replied. "Tis something we only call our nearest and dearest, a term of deepest endearment used for a beloved . . . and not one I've ever used till now."

"It's beautiful...And you darling are my heart..."

"Even though mine is cursed?"

"The curse does not hold all of your heart and soul, Rumple, for if it did, how would you be able to give part of it to me...or Bae? The answer is simple...you couldn't. Someone who thinks only of themselves would have a heart completely cursed."

It pained her to see him still doubt himself so yet she understood why...his heart had been broken so many times before. She had the rest of their lives to fill it with so much love he would never doubt himself again.

He considered her words carefully as they twirled about the floor. "Perhaps . . . you're right, Belle. I never thought about it like that before . . . only that what I did in taking the dagger curse changed me from a crippled cowardly spinner into a powerful sorcerer who could protect us both from anyone who threatened us. It wasn't until much later . . . when I came to the Dark Castle in fact . . . that I realized Zoso had tricked me into making a deal I didn't understand . . .for he was the beggar on the road y'see . . .who offered me a kind ear t'listen to my troubles and also a way out of them, but he never told me of the price I had to pay . . . I thought I could use the dark magic to do good . . . but it cannae be used like that . . .though I did succeed in keeping my word to bring home the children from the Ogre Wars. But after that . . . it gripped me in its icy talons and wouldna let me go."

"It takes control of you...as a spirit would?"

"Aye . . . at times . . .it does . . .makes me do and say and behave like I never would if I were myself. Not always . . .but it's always prodding and whispering in the back of my head . . .and only sometimes, like when I'm with you and Bae, can I shut it out for a time."

"And because it is an ancient power...freeing yourself from it would require more than true love's kiss to break...it requires a bond of heart and soul to another."

One day while she was in the library cleaning, Belle located one of the books on the Dark power and read what it was...a spirit...an entity unto itself that seized control of its host.

He sighed. "It was worse in the beginning, though now I can somewhat control it. . . mostly. Though when it grows angry enough, it rides me like a black beast . . . and then I must go away for a time, lest I harm you or Bae. I'm not safe, dearie. For the Dark One has no care for anything save itself and it will kill quick as blinking. But I've learned to recognize the signs . . . and go away before it takes me . . . so thus far I've avoided harming Bae or you."

"Even if it came for us, I believe with all my heart the love we feel for you will make you strong enough to refuse its commands."

"I cannae take that chance," he shook his head sadly. "If I ever harmed either of you . . .I would want to destroy myself."

"Then once this curse is broken...we will free you from it...together."

"All right then. I shall do some research meantime, and see if there are any references in my magical texts about breaking curses of this nature . . . although everything I've read tends to stress it's forever, dearie . . .though maybe that's a lie meant to keep us desperate souls in the dark and hopeless . . ."

"I ummm...looked at some books in your library as well. May be one you've never seen...and it suggests a physical union will bind the heart and soul of another to you and free you..." She blushed.

"Hmm . . . have to read about that one . . ." he grinned naughtily at her and winked. "And I shall enjoy the reading of it, I'm sure. Now, let us enjoy the ball, dearie, and talk of these other matters another time."

A large cloud of purple smoke appeared in the room. When it cleared the Evil Queen and the Queen Mother stood in the center of the ballroom.

"Such a joyous celebration..." Cora said softly with an undisguised hint of malice.

People gasped and scrambled to get away from them in horror. Rumple shoved Belle behind him and hissed, "What do you do here, Cora? You've not been invited!"

"Why...Rumple…fancy meeting you here! Word has it you've lost your head...over a maid!" Her eyes met Belle's. "Not much, is she?"

He glared at her. "You're a fine one to talk . . .considering what you've done in the name of ambition and power, dearie!"

"Because I refuse to have any weaknesses and love is yours, darling."

He laughed. "Love is no weakness, dearie. It's a strength . . . one that you don't recognize and so its power eludes you. Otherwise why does true love break all curses, hmmm?"

"Ah yes but having it to break a curse...not so easy for you, is it?"

"Why are you here, Cora? Come to spread your mayhem around . . . or were you bored ripping out hearts and terrorizing your peasants and needed something else to distract you? A country ball doesn't seem like your style."

"We're here to give you a gift of course...this day...for you won't have many more left like it. Soon we will all be in a new land and everyone you love will be lost to you forever!" Regina declared bitterly.

"Really, dearie? Your unhappiness is none of my doing." Rumple pointed out acidly.

Cora smirked. "Your unhappiness will be MY doing."

He narrowed his eyes warningly. "Be careful, dearie. No curse lasts forever . . . and I have a LONG memory for those who've hurt my loved ones."

"This curse will hold and you will spend the rest of your life bowing to the miller's daughter."

"Keep dreaming, dearie. Maybe someday your prince will come!" he sneered.

She blew on her hand and a cloud of black smoke billowed out of it.

"_Forever apart shall you be, without love's memory_!" she chanted.

Then she cackled. "Recognize it, Rumple?"

He tried to counter it, but could only manage to do so partially . . . for himself.

The curse targeted the hearts of lovers, stripping them of their memories of a shared past and keeping each other at a distance and she weaved a special spell in that would also keep him from his son.

"Pity you won't see your son either…"

"Rumple…what did she do?" Belle asked worriedly.

He rubbed his eyes. "I . . . she cast a curse . . . I tried to deflect it . . . but I wasn't fast enough . . . and it . . .will have some far reaching consequences on all here . . ."

And those they would love who were not.

"Worse than the one that will take us away?" Bae inquired.

"I don't know. Nothing is supposed to be worse than the Dark Curse . . . even my own . . .because of how it impacts many people instead of just one."

"It appears you're not the all-powerful sorcerer you claim to be!"

"Come Mother…we have other calls to make."

"Run along, dearie! Got to go beat up some more kids in the neighborhood, eh?" The Dark One sneered. "Cause misery loves company!"

"I will enjoy seeing you feel nothing as those you love live in misery."

Rumple made a mocking face at her. "Ohh now I'm soo scared! Go tell it to someone who's afraid of the big bad wolf! Nothing you do can frighten me, dearie, for **I'm **my own worst nightmare."

"All THIS because you were too much of a coward to love him?" Belle raged at Cora.

"Like I said, dearie, they love to have company in their misery. Makes them look less pathetic and gives them a thrill." he giggled annoyingly at them.

She advanced on the witch unafraid. "You may think you've won but you keep forgetting that true love always finds a way..."

"Love will find a way . . ." Rumple sang.

"Shut up, you twisted little imp!" Regina snapped.

"See you soon, Rumple." Cora waved her hand and vanished in a puff of smoke

"If it were an eternity, it would be too soon!" he yelled.

"I want my broom...need to sweep away some trash..." Belle grumbled.

Rumple chuckled. "Even your broom would have a hard time dealing with their mess, Belle." A frission of fear crawled down his spine. "Where's Bae?"

"Here, Papa." He was holding Gisella who was frightened by the two women.

"Are you all right?" he came over to them, his amber eyes bright with concern.

"Why can't you turn them into something you can squish?" asked the child.

Rumple laughed. "Well . . .it's because they're protected against that spell, dearie. So I'll have to find some other way to deal with them. Plus if I did that . . . I'd really be as dark as they say . . . and more like those two than I'd wish." He tickled her under the chin. "And aren't you supposed to be in bed, poppet?"

"Ummm... I wanted to see if you...ahhh...did ya?"

"Belle, a certain little minx wishes to see something," he called to his betrothed.

"Oh does she? Here, sweetie." She held out her hand with the ring on it."

"Yay! So you're gonna have more kids for me to play with!"

Rumple flushed faintly at the child's frankness. "Err . . . well, yes . . . eventually . . . I hope . .."

"When he marries her," Bae interjected.

"Yeah cause if not they'd be called bastards like me till I get a new daddy."

"And you will get one, dearie," Rumple assured her.

"With a spotted doggie and he'll love mommy and me?"

"He'll love you both best of all."

And despite his mercurial Sight, Rumple knew he spoke the truth.

"So can you turn the witches into brooms?" The little girl was grinning. "Then we can get dirt in them."

Bae giggled.

"I'll see what I can do, dearie," Rumple said. "Now, you'd best get back to bed, my girl. Before you get scolded and put in the corner."

"In the corner, Gisella," Marie said sternly. She led the child over to one.

"Aww, hells!" Bae muttered. "You weren't fast enough."

"You never are with us," Belle reminded him

Her son nodded ruefully. "And I don't know how you catch me. I'm quiet."

"We have sharp ears...and even sharper eyes."

"And we were kids too once . . .and know all your tricks, lad," Rumple smirked.

Bae groaned. "Shouldn't you have forgotten about that by now? I mean, you were one a long time ago, Papa!"

Rumple shook his head. "Oh no, Baelfire . . . I remember . . . or else how could I stay one step ahead of you, huh?"

"By putting one foot in front of the other," his son remarked cheekily.

"Sassy brat!" his father scolded, and gave him a swat on the behind.

Bae yelped. "Papa! M' fourteen."

"Not too old," Belle teased.

Her son rubbed his behind. "Did your papa swat you when YOU were fourteen?"

"I certainly did." Maurice scowled at his daughter. "Care to explain why, Belle?"

Bae smirked. "Yeah, I wanna know."

"Me too," Rumple agreed.

"Do I have to?"

"Aren't you supposed to set a good example for me?" her son wheedled.

"To do as I say not do as I do."

He rolled his eyes. "I've heard that before. From Papa."

"Aye, but ye seem to have some trouble following it," Rumple shook a finger at him.

"And you'll keep hearing it as long as you don't mind us, Baelfire."

"I didn't let a pig run through the neighbor's vegetable patch," Bae objected, referring to one of Rumple's boyhood escapades.

"No, you let Bess into the cottage and she ate all my yarn! And my good shirt!" his father pointed out.

"Umm . . . it was raining and I was bored!"

"Did you imbibe in your father's ale?" Maurice questioned.

Bae shook his head. "No, sir. I was just a mischievous imp. And he made me regret it too. I had to stay inside for two weeks and help him card wool and sew a new shirt."

"We didn't have that much!" Belle protested.

"You got drunk?" Rumple chuckled.

"Oh yes she did and...and so did Marie because what one did, so did the other."

"And you thought **I** was bad, Papa!"

"We didn't plan on getting drunk."

"What were you planning on doing?" Rumple snickered.

"Just to try it but once we had a sip or two..."

They were staggering through the village.

Bae giggled. "Gods, Papa, that was almost as bad as the time you . . .err . . . ran out of the house in your underwear because I told you the barn was on fire!"

"And THIS is why I have gray hairs," Rumple sighed.

"And why I have mine," Maurice added.

"How did you find out?" asked her son.

"We passed out in the street," Belle replied.

"Oh gods!" her fiance shook his head.

"Well at least you didn't puke all over him when he brought you home, like my mama," Bae recalled. "And sing songs about seamen missing you."

"Bae, must you bring that up?" Rumple groaned. "I really don't need to be reminded of that."

Milah had been a handful and a half when she was in her cups . . . which had been quite often during the latter half of their marriage . . .enough so Bae still remembered it, despite being a wee lad when it happened.

"Just saying," his son replied.

"No, but we were both sick the next morning," Belle recalled ruefully.

"And in even more trouble when I called them both into my study for a dressing down, a swat each, and some time scrubbing wine casks in the cellar." Maurice replied.

Belle made a face. "That was the worst. They smelled gross and took forever to clean and get the stench out of our clothes and hair. I never touched another drop of alcohol till my coming out ball when I was seventeen."

"Gee, Mama, looks like you were a real troublemaker," Bae smirked.

Belle snorted. "Look who's talking."

Then she held out a hand to him. "Would you dance with me, my son?"

Bae was startled. "Err . . . okay . .. but . . . I'm not really good . . ."

"You have to start somewhere, besides . . .I'd like my son to dance with me once on my betrothal night." Her sapphire rose flashed on her hand as she took his.

"That's really pretty," Bae admired it. "Papa' s always had good taste though." He began to move slowly to the music, following Belle's lead. "I'm glad he finally proposed! Thought I was gonna have to draw him a picture of how to do it!"

Belle chuckled. "Oh, Bae! You're lucky he didn't hear that. You'd get another swat."

Her son's eyes sparkled like a certain spinner's. "You can blame my sassy mouth on him and Milah."

"At least you come by it honestly," Belle said, showing him how to turn in a circle.

He coughed. "So how long before the wedding?"

"Baelfire, let me just enjoy the betrothal right now. The wedding can come later. One thing at a time."

Bae nodded, though he hoped his papa wouldn't wait too long. Because the witch women were plotting their revenge.

When the music stopped, Belle released her son's hand and smiled at him. "See, that wasn't so bad."

"No. And now I know I won't step on Andi's feet if . . . if we ever dance together," Bae said longingly.

"I'm sure someday you will," Belle said encouragingly.

Then she went to dance one last dance with Rumple before getting in the coach to go back home. It had certainly been a night to remember.

Though it had been a wonderful night, they were all exhausted and looking forward to a restful sleep though Rumple feared sleep would not come easily for him now that he knew their lives were going to be torn apart by the curses the Miller women were using. Once Bae and Belle were in their beds, protected by stronger wards on their bedrooms, Rumple retreated to his library to read more about the Dark Curse and the second one cast at the ball.

The name of Snow White's child would act as a talisman to him to unlock his memories alone. The others would have to wait until the curse was broken to recover their own. And true love's kiss would break BOTH curses simultaneously. It appeared Cora hadn't thought of that.

He didn't want to think about what misery both curses would condemn them all to but he knew he had to and try to find a way to soften the blows...if he could.

Later that night he crept into his son's bedroom and plucked a lock of his hair from his head along with one of Belle's combining them with his own in a bottle. The three strands glowed white and entwined to form a potion. He now had a form of true love bottled and once he recovered his own memories in this new land, they would tell him what he needed to do with it.

Chances were he wouldn't even need it but he always saved things for a rainy day.

Rumple knew that a true love potion could enhance the effectiveness of any spell cast . . . or bring to life magic that lay dormant within the land, since True Love's driving force was creation and life . . . and the magic was the life energy of the land and its people in it purest form. He had a feeling he was going to need it in this new land. Then he tucked the bottle away in his special cabinet, which contained other useful items, like Pandora's Box and nightroot and other rare magical ingredients. Yawning, for now he was weary, he said to Lumiere, "All right, I'm off to bed."

"Sleep well, Master," the candlestick called after him, then doused himself and went to sleep also.

The following morning Belle was sweeping the floors angrily, wanting to sweep some trash out with it, namely the harpy who was openly flirting with her betrothed and to her he didn't seem to be discouraging it.

She was ready to take her broom to his leather clad backside and make him see the error of his ways.

But not until she taught the harpy a lesson in what happened when she made eyes at HER man.

The harpy in question, a young woman called Melisande, who had come to Rumple to make a deal for a potion that would make a man's head spin when he looked at her, found HER head turned oddly enough, by the golden skinned imp in leather.

She thought he was supposed to be ugly . . . but she found him very attractive . . . especially when he turned around to get the potion and she could admire his backside . . .

Neither of them noticed the storm brewing in Belle's cerulean eyes behind them.

"Oooh Rumple-you don't mind if I call ya that, do ya?" Melisande giggled.

Belle gripped the handle of her broom so tightly her knuckles were white. If she looked one more time...

And call him Rumple? No you may not you tramp!

"That's my name, dearie, why should I mind?" he replied, writing out instructions in his swift neat hand. "Here." He handed the buxom lass the potion and the parchment. "Now, you follow these instructions here as I've written . . .if you don't . . . it won't work."

"Don't see why she even needs it," Belle muttered.

Melisande nodded, taking it. "And . . do you have any . . . other instructions for me?' she asked breathily, making sure to lean over so he got the full view.

That did it. Belle swung her broom out and swatted.

"Uh . . . err . .. " Rumple was tongue-tied because her breasts were practically in his face and he didn't want to touch them lest she think he was groping her.

"Yeeoww!" screeched the maid. She turned around. "Hey! What's the big idea, you stupid girl? I'm not the floor, you ninnyhammer!"

"Hands off the merchandise, dearie!" Belle sneered.

"Why? He's the Dark One . . . and I'll stare if I want to!"

She thrust her hand with her engagement ring on it into the harpy's face. "He's TAKEN, you trollop!"

"Belle . . .it's not what it looks like . . ." Rumple stammered.

"Oh isn't it?"

Melisande goggled. "You . . . and HIM? You actually . . . are gonna marry . . . a MONSTER?"

"Oooh so now he's a monster, eh?" She swung the broom again. "Take that!"

"Nice looking one . . . but yeah . . .what else would you call that skin and those eyes . . . of course-owww! You bloody bitch!" Melisande yelled, clutching her backside. "You gonna let her do that? I'm a client!"

"Our deal is struck, so not anymore," Rumple declared frostily, angry at her words to Belle.

He had been rather flattered at her attention . . . until she had revealed that like almost everyone else . . . she still saw him as a monster . . . just a nice looking one.

"You insulted him so you're lucky he doesn't take back what he's given you...personally I would turn you into a frog."

Melisande snorted, saying to Rumple, "Anytime you get tired of this wench, come on down to the Thirsty Goose and you can have yourself a good time . . . drinks on the house . . ." and she sashayed pointedly around him.

Belle struck again. "Now run along and try to work your charms on some other man because you and every other woman in this realm will NOT be getting MINE!"

Yelping Melisande fled, one hand clutching the potion and the other her behind, all the way back down the winding road to the village below.

"Good riddance you piece of trash!" Belle yelled after her.

Rumple turned to her and, trying to make light of the situation, remarked, "Umm . . . I guess I seem to have that effect on women . . .sometimes . . ."

Her blue eyes were blazing. She stepped behind him and smacked him with the broom.

"Oww!" he cried. "Hey! I didn't want to look at her breasts . . . she put them in my face!"

"Next time use a damned tramp repellent or whatever the hell it is that can keep them away!"

His mouth twitched into a slight smirk. "You wouldn't happen to be . . .a wee bit jealous, are you, dearie? You heard what she said."

"Yes I am!" she cried. "There are a lot of women in this realm who are more beautiful...and have more worldly experience than me..."

And what if he one day decided that was what he wanted?

"And none of them are wearing my ring on their finger," he pointed out.

"I am...but for how long? Till this curse takes us all away? What about when it breaks...what if...we don't feel the same?"

That was what she feared more than anything. To love him so much now and lose him later on would be unbearable.

"You heard her . . .she considered me good enough for a quick roll in the hay . . . probably something to brag about to her gossipy friends down at the tavern-I slept with the Dark One-but I'm still a monster to her . . . just an attractive one in leather pants." He sighed. "Dearie, the curse might separate us . . . but it can't stop how we feel about each other. It can make us forget but when we remember . . .everything will be as it is now."

"True Love is constant . . . it never wavers . . .it's always there . . .no matter what. It's how you know it for what it is."

"I'm afraid, Rumple," she confessed.

He took her in his arms and held her to him. "As am I. The future is clouded, I cannot See all the twists and turns . . . and half the paths of what might be are dark and grim . . .but there is one hope . . . the child yet to be born shall break this curse . . . with True Love. That much . . . I can anticipate and plan for."

He buried his face in her hair. "And it was my idiocy in allowing Zelena into my castle that enabled Cora to get her hands on that spellbook."

"She would've found a way without that," she said.

"But it would have taken longer . . . and perhaps she would have made a deal with the wrong sort of dark power . . .I made it easy for her . . .I should have locked that book in the Vault along with my dagger . . ."

She reached up and caressed his cheek. "In this new land...even if you look like you did before...I want to believe that even if something between us does change we'll find a way to start over again...make it even better."

"You would want the crippled spinner? I'm much more dashing in this form," he teased.

"I told you before...I want all of you...no matter what you are. And who says a crippled spinner can't be dashing?"

"Milah. And the other women in my village. They looked at my stick and my leg and looked away . . .for who could be attracted to a coward?" he answered bitterly. "She said it often enough . . . I was better off dead . . .she'd have gotten a pension out of that."

She scowled. "Miserable bitch didn't know how good she had it with a husband who worked himself to the bone to make sure she had everything and treated her like a queen."

"If she could have, she'd have drugged me senseless, stuck me in a cart, and dumped me back on the battlefield for an ogre to smash flat . . .so then she could have the money that was due her . . .How do you know that?" he asked then.

She smiled. "I know you...it's how you've treated me since I came here."

His hand traced her cheek gently. "Aye, well . . . the spinsters who raised me taught me to respect women . . . and to treat them as I would want to be treated . . . and I never wanted to be like my miserable father . . . who loved 'em and left 'em . . ."

"Some of the men in this realm need to take some lessons from you."

She had no idea years later they would end up having to do just that...

He giggled. "From me? The Dark One? They'd fall over on the floor laughing."

"Oh I doubt that...would be probably thanking you for saving their marriages."

"I doubt it. A lot of the men in my village used to sneer at me for not keeping my woman in line better . . . meaning with the back of my hand . . .or a switch . . . and they assumed it was because I was a little fellow and a coward that I didn't teach Milah respect."

"If she didn't learn it, it was her fault and a woman will have more respect for a man if he treats her in kind."

"True. All they understood was force . . .and that's not what I wanted my marriage based on. It was bad enough as it was . . .and it wouldn't have solved anything if I beat her. She'd probably have poisoned me in retaliation."

He shook his head. "They said the same thing with my disciplining Bae. I wasn't strict enough, I let him walk all over me, children should be seen and not heard . . .and a good beating would make sure he minded me. My papa followed THAT rule . . .and all it did for me was make me damn quick to hide when I saw him coming . . .and to hate the sight of him."

"I wish I could swat HIM with my broom!"

Rumple laughed. "Me too, Belle. And I vowed long before to never be like that bastard . . .in any way . . .so I used alternative methods of correction instead of a switch . . .and only when I really had to did I take him over my knee . . . and then I only used my hand a certain number of times. . .because no child deserves to be whipped like I was. . ." He shuddered recalling it.

"Now I feel like an ass for hitting you..."

Then he wondered if, after all this time . . .the scars were still visible . ..

"That was a love tap, dearie . . ." he laughed.

"You call THAT a love tap...it was a bit hard, Rumple. Then again..." she swatted his backside with her hand. "You do have a hard backside...must be the leather."

"Mmm . . . indeed . . ." he smirked, twitching it. "Besides, I deserved it for that comment . . . now you see where Bae gets his sassy tongue from!"

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of sass..." she purred.

He chuckled again, low in his throat. "Glad you think so, lass . . .my papa did his best to beat it out of me. . .but he never quite managed it . . .and Milah did her best to grind it into the dirt under her shoe. . . but she never rid me of it either which annoyed her to no end . . ."

"Good then...more for me."

"As much as you want," he purred then he kissed her.

"What...do you say...we go up to your study..?" she suggested.

"Yeah, you'd better," remarked Bae, peering out of the kitchen. "Because you're standing right in front of the open door doing THAT . . .and you might cause some old biddy to drop dead . . .from envy."

"Let them," Belle murmured.

Bae wiggled his eyebrows. "Thanks for the pointers," he smirked.

"Go back and wash the dishes, Baelfire!" ordered his father.

"I'm done!"

"Then go weed the garden!"

"You just don't want me to catch you smooching!" he laughed. "I think that one was about a seven."

"Oh no...it was much better than that..." Belle said dreamily.

Rumple pointed towards the backyard. "The garden, Baelfire!"

'How much better, Mama?"

"Ohhh about a hundred and ten..."

"Hey! Never you mind!" Rumple sputtered. "Just . . .go do something productive . . .before I make you scrub the latrines . . ." Then he smiled wickedly. "And on that note, my lady, let us retire to the study . . ."

"Don't forget to lock the door!" Bae hooted.

"We won't...not this time...and some nosy furniture better scatter..."

"Yeah . . . wouldn't want them to get an eyeful!" Bae snickered.

"Bae! How'd you like to scrub the dungeon?"

"Okay, okay. I'm goin'!"

Just as his sassy son went out the back entrance to the kitchen garden, Rumple changed his mind and pulled Belle into the den and said, "The study's too far away, dearie . . .so let's just have a bit of fun in here . . ." he gestured and the doors closed and locked.

He had forgotten that Misty and a few other enchanted objects were in this room, since he was quite distracted by his betrothed.

"Oh you will my beast..."

He giggled delightedly, like a child, though he wasn't feeling at all like one when he looked at her. He reached for her again, but she slipped away from him.

"Have to catch me..." she sang.

"You little tease!" he shook a finger playfully at her. "Just wait . . ." He lunged for her, his hands trying to grasp her.

"Not fast enough dearie...and no magic..." She ran to the opposite end of the room, giggling. "Here I am...all by my lonesome..."

"You think I need magic to catch you?" He laughed. "And when I do . . .I'll make you pay all right . . .with my specially designed Stilskin Tickle Torture . . ."

He crept around the loveseat, trying to surprise her.

Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to make his quest a bit easier...

His eyes glinting, he stalked her . . .recalling long ago days when he played this same game with Bae through the little cottage.

Then he caught sight of her shapely legs underneath the curtain and yanked it back. "Aha! Got ye!" he declared triumphantly.

"Oh have you? And what do you plan to do with me?"

"Just gotta find the right spot...ahhh...there it is!"

"Not there..." she moaned. "Anywhere but there..."

"Aye lass...there..."

She could barely stay on her feet while his fingers were dancing over her ribcage, inflicting the most exquisite torture on her.

"Oh gods..."

She threw her arms around his neck and drew his head down to hers, kissing him hungrily. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. They slid down the wall and lay on the floor, unaware that their voices woke the furniture from their sleep.

"D'ye know what you do to me, lass?" Rumple inquired seductively.

"What you do to me..." she whispered.

They gazed into each other's eyes, speaking without words that they both wanted the same thing...to take the final step and become one in every way.

Yet as much as they desired each other...it wasn't the right time...or place.

"Belle...we...should..."

"I know..." she said sadly.

He sighed and helped her to her feet. "If we didn't have this damned curse hanging over our heads I'd marry ye today."

"You would?"

"Aye, I would."

Because of the nature of the second curse . . . that tore apart lovers . . .Rumple knew the greater the bonds that tied him to Belle, the worse it would be for them when they were sent to the new land . . . they might not simply be separated, but perhaps rendered physically incapable of having a relationship . . . like being in a coma or married to the wrong person . . . or a paraplegic or something else horrific. He couldn't risk it.

"The second curse...it's why you're holding back, isn't it?"

"It is. It's meant especially to tear apart the bonds between True Lovers . . .and the more permanent the bond is when the curse goes into effect . . . the worse the effect will be . . ." He went on to explain what some of the effects upon a marriage bond might be.

"Oh gods! It would hurt you the most, wouldn't it?"

There no doubt in her mind that was what Cora wanted when she cast it.

"Aye, it would . . . or it would if I hadna deflected it a bit," he murmured. "So perhaps it will not be as bad as she intended."

"On us maybe...but what about the others...?"

"I don't know . . . and it's out of my hands now, dearie. I've done as much as I can . . .short of committing murder to stop them . . .and even if I did . . .my Sight shows that another would still cast the curse and we would be in worse straits . . ."

"The name of Snow's child...is it some sort of talisman for you?"

He nodded. "Yes . . .and I must know it before the Dark Curse is cast . . . I only hope they don't cast it before she's delivered . . .or before they tell me . . .I've been sending messages with Alex almost daily asking for it."

As the two lovers walked out of the den holding hands, the enchanted endtable woke and cried, "Gods above! Did you SEE what they were doing? My varnish almost peeled off!"

"You? I almost lost my tassels!" said a pillow on the loveseat.

Misty just purred loudly, as a cat, displays of human affection did nothing for her.

"For a moment I thought they might . . . do it right there . . .by the curtains . . .!" the endtable, a former housemaid named Yvette, cried.

"Then I would have lost my tassels and needed to be scrubbed!" said the pillow who was another housemaid and friend named Madeline.

"The way he was touching her . . .oohhh. . ." sighed Yvette, partially disapproving, yet partially envious.

"I know, I know.." sighed Madeline. "Ahhh the days when Lumiere used to chase me."

"And Raoul used to steal kisses from me in the library!" Yvette moaned."He used to tell me he needed to do research for a treatise he was writing . . . on the right way to romance a woman . . ."

"Oh did he now...? Lumiere didn't even bother to lie...he just told me...and I wanted what he did."

"It was an excuse . . . in case we ever got caught by Miss Iron Drawers herself!" Yvette sniffed, referring to Chantel.

"I heard she's in storage for angering the Master."

Yvette sniggered, "Oui, because she . . .told him he ought to be stabbed with his own dagger . . . and called him the devil besides! What a stupid horse's rear end!"

"Well...you get what you  
deserve..."

"The old sourpuss! Lecturing the Master like SHE owned the castle!" Yvette snorted. "She's lucky he didn't make a bonfire and put her on it! Zoso would've!"

"That he would...ahh it is nice to have a master who is so kind...and so...amorous!"

"Ohh lala . . . tis so much better here now that he's not so . . . gloomy . . . and he smiles and is in love . . .no more scowls and grumpy fits . . . and the castle shines like it used to when we were all human . . . "

"Do you ever wish we were?"

"Oui . . . sometimes . . .but . . .I would be an old woman now . . .on my deathbed . . .and how good would that be?" Yvette sighed.

"It wouldn't."

"Non . . .so it is better we are like this . . .at least we still have our minds . . ."

"Even when the master and his ladylove almost drive us out of them.."

Yvette giggled. "But at least they are happy . . .and so is the young master . . ."

"He has a mama."

"Which is what he needed . . .and to see his papa happy."

While the furniture reminisced about the new state of affairs as compared to the original days in the castle, Bae was in the garden, weeding.

The boy was pulling a particularly stubborn weed out of the cucumber patch, scowling when it refused to budge. He wiped his hands on his trousers and spat on his palms, prepared to give it another hard tug, when he was distracted.

The Rhuel Gorm, otherwise known as the Blue Fairy, had been watching the boy for a long time, seeing he was unhappy with the Dark One.

"Baelfire..." she whispered as she flew towards him.

He looked up, trying to see who had called to him. His eyes widened when he saw her. "You . . . you're the Blue Fairy!"

"Indeed I am...I have come to help you."

"Help me?" he frowned, puzzled.

"You are not happy with your life here. I can offer you a way to escape it...and him."

"Him? You mean my papa?"

"The Dark One!" she hissed. "That monster is not your father, Baelfire. That man is gone...lost."

Bae stared at her. "You cracked? My papa's not lost. He's right there in the castle. Why would I want to leave him? I'm not like Milah! And he's NOT a monster!"

"His soul is tainted with darkness and what evil has taken root in him is reflected by his outward appearance."]

"Well, yeah . . . he IS cursed . . ." Bae said, feeling like he was talking to a slow person.

"You must be protected...for one day he will harm you as he has so many others..."

"Hold it!" he held his hands up. "My father might have done a lot because he was cursed but he's NEVER hurt me, lady! And he wouldn't! I know him. He'd die a thousand deaths before he did that!"

"Are you certain of that, child?"

Bae nodded emphatically. "Yeah. And I'm not always the best behaved kid, either. I blew up his lab a few months ago and the worst he did was make me clean the second floor and the lab . . .he didn't whip me or curse me and he could've."

"The longer he holds the dagger, the more powerful the darkness will become and there will come a time when he will no longer be able to resist it...and he will harm you."

"Just wait a minute! How do you know that?"

"I know many things, Baelfire."

She knew the Dark One was a menace that needed to be done away with.

He scowled. "You sure you ain't just saying that?" He knew that the fairies were old enemies of the dark sorcerers.

"I would never lie, Baelfire."

He looked at her askance. Unlike most of the people in the Enchanted Forest, his papa had taught him to be wary of the fairies. "You might not lie, but you don't always have to lie to not tell the whole truth." He knew that the Fair Folk were famous for only telling some of the truth . . . and withholding other parts of it to suit themselves.

She held out her hand and a bean appeared in it. "Take this...it would take you somewhere safe from the Dark One...and you will find a new family to love you."

He stared at the bean. "You want me to leave my father? And I don't need a new family . . . I've got one right here-he's gonna marry Belle!"

"What if you found your mother...perhaps you could be happy with her?"

Bae looked ill. "Lady, you're out of your damn mind! Me-be happy with HER? She abandoned me and my papa when I was little to go off with her pirate lover! She didn't want me then, why would she want me now?"

"What if she's changed her mind? She can give you a life of adventure and she has a friend who can teach you how to be a man...instead of your father...evil and once the village coward."

Bae gaped at her. "Y'mean the captain she ran off with? Who humilated my papa and made fun of him? THAT'S who's gonna teach me to be a man? Not in this life! I don't need to go run off and follow Milah's example . . . and leave my papa alone . . .after all he's done for me. I know who I owe, lady, and it ain't her! My papa came home for ME . . .he took that curse for ME . . .and I'll be damned to the seventh hell if I'll betray him now! Dark One or not, he's the one who cared for me . . . she never even wrote me a letter or told me goodbye! So she can go screw herself and the horse she rode in on!"

She scowled. "You need your mouth washed with soap!"

He tilted his head and glared at her. "Maybe . . .now you just take this bean and go find somebody else to give it to . . .because I don't need it, I don't want it, and I'm not going anywhere."

"You will regret it..."

"Like hell I will. Now go fly your blue ass outta here, before I get a flyswatter."

"Insolent brat! Very well. Don't call me if I am right...I will not offer my assistance again!"

She flew away in a huff.

Bae dusted his hands off. Bloody interfering fairies, trying to get him to leave his papa, like his ungrateful  
mother! As if! He wondered if Milah had sent the blue bug to him . . .that would be like her instead of having the guts to come talk to him herself.

He knelt and tugged on the weed again and this time it came out easily. He tossed it on the pile and began picking some cucumbers, still angry, but content to work out his temper on the weeds in the rest of the garden.

"Is your papa home?' Alex asked as he shifted back into his human form when he landed in the garden.

"Hey! Umm . . . yeah he's inside with Belle," Bae replied. "Playing Kiss n' Cuddle!"

Alex chuckled. "I hate to ruin the mood but he will not be pleased with the message I bring."

"Somebody die?"

"No...their...Highnesses...Prince James and Princess Snow White have asked me not to return to their castle."

Bae looked shocked. "Huh? Why?"

The dove rolled his eyes. "They will send their own messenger with the child's name...claim I am too easily spotted."

Bae coughed. "Yeah, cause you're like the only mourning dove in the forest, right? Papa won't be too thrilled, but go ahead. Maybe it's a good thing, though. Now you can spend more time with your family."

"I do miss them dearly..."

Bae smiled. Alex's family were all shifters, like he was . . . and lived some of the time as birds and the rest as humans. He had a wife and three children.

Alex found Rumple at his wheel while Belle read a book, her feet on Gabby, who was snoozing.

"I bring news from their Highnesses."

Rumple halted his spinning. "Have they decided on a name yet, Alex?"

"They will not give it to me sir...they will not allow me back in the castle...they are sending their own messenger with it."

"What? Is there something the matter with them?" Rumple scowled.

"They claim I am too easily spotted."

"That's ridiculous! You're one out of many doves in the forest," Rumple rolled his eyes. "That's probably that imbecile Charming's doing . . .still mad at you, Belle, for beating his backside with your broom, I'll bet! Because Snow loves birds."

"Silly sod! Who are they sending?"

"I don't know my lady...apparently the messenger is on its way here now...rather slow it is though since I left later and I'm already here."

Belle giggled. "That is slow...!"

"Well, no one ever said the prince was the sharpest tool in the shed," Rumple rolled his eyes. "Listen, with this curse coming and all . . .I want to suggest something to you . . .since your family's all shifters . . . it might be wise for you to shift to your dove forms before it hits . . .it could mitigate it somewhat . . .since you'd be animals . . .maybe give you a better chance of staying together."

"I will do so...thank you sir."

He would have suggested they leave, but he knew they would never do so. This was their home.

"You're welcome. Go home, Alex, and spend some time with Colleen and your fledglings while you still can."

"I will...and sir...I hope we meet again in this new land."

"If the gods are kind . . . we will . . .may the winds bring you safe home, my friend," Rumple said, using the traditional phrase of the avian shifters when parting upon a long journey. He clasped the other's hand.

Rumple had saved the dove's life when he had become entangled in a poacher's net, breaking both wings and unable to fly, he'd nearly become a meal for a hungry wild cat.

As his price for healing him, Rumple had asked him to serve as his messenger . . .and also to keep an occasional eye on Bae when he was away for a long time.

He saw Bae out of the corner of his eye. "Behave for your papa, scamp."

"I'll try, Alex," the boy laughed. "Tell Navreene, Arthur, and Patrick I said hello . . .and Pat to not fly during anymore thunderstorms."

Alex chuckled. "He won't...learned his lesson good."

Bae grinned. A broken arm usually taught better than any punishment a parent could come up with. He hugged the older man, saying, "And next time we play checkers, I'm gonna beat the pants off you!"

One of the ways the messenger and he had invented to pass the time was playing in checker tournaments.

"Don't be too sure, lad."

"Mama's gonna tutor me," Bae said. "So when I see you again . . .I'm gonna win."

"We will...I have faith." Alex embraced the boy.

Bae blinked back tears and muttered, "Yeah. Stupid allergies." He would miss his former friend . . . and his mischievous fledglings, who'd kept him amused with all the pranks they'd pulled on unsuspecting villagers.

Alex gave them one last smile before he shifted into his dove form and flew back to his home. They were all terrified of being parted but Rumple had given them a spark of hope...perhaps as animals they would stay together, stay a family.

Bae turned to Rumple, quickly wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeve. "Papa, you'll never guess what happened in the garden."

"You pulled out all his roses?' Belle joked.

"Funny, Mama. No . . .I don't want to be turned into a rug and beaten," he smirked. "The Blue Fairy came to talk to me."

"What did she want?' Belle inquired

Her son frowned. "She wanted me to take some magic bean and leave here! Said because Papa was the Dark One, he'd hurt me! She said I ought to go live with Milah on her ship and her pirate lover could teach me how to be a man and go on adventures."

"The only things you would learn from a pirate are to rape and pillage!"

"I know and it's not like I wanted to see her anyway," Bae snorted. "The tramp ran off and left me for him . . .left me alone in the cottage while Papa was down at the market selling thread . . .and he had to come home and tell me she was gone and she never even said goodbye, just left me like I was an old shoe." Bae said angrily. "And I was four!"

"Insane fairy!"

"Thank goodness you were smart enough not to take the bean, Bae," Rumple said. "For if you had touched it, she could have activated it and it could have swept you away. Damned interfering fairies! How dare she tell you I would hurt you? My own son!"

"Shall I get the broom, darling?"

"No need, Mama. I told her where to get off," Bae said. "Besides, I know better than to take things from strangers. You taught me better when I was two,Papa."

"And thank the gods you remembered it," Rumple said, relieved. "Because if I lost you I would have gone insane!"

Bae went and hugged him, for some reason he needed to feel Rumple's arms about him right then. "I'm never leaving you, Papa. Not till the curse comes and makes me."

The sorcerer pulled his son close, and murmured, "And I'll never let you go . . .until the Dark Curse drags you from my side."

Belle smiled as she observed the tender moment between father and son. And she wished there were a way to circumvent what was to come . . .and she cursed Cora for her selfish ways and her need to make everyone suffer because she was unhappy. It was too bad, she reflected, she couldn't send HER through a portal!

After a few moments, Rumple released Bae, and said, "I'm hungry. I think I'll go make something to eat."

"And I'm gonna go wash up and get changed. I'm all over dirt," his son said, and then bounded up the stairs.

Rumple headed into the kitchen to see what he could put together for lunch.

Inside the kitchen he looked through the pantry and decided to make some sandwiches and a cucumber salad.

As he began to slice up some bread, Tobias and Wesley jumped down from the spice rack.

"You getting married soon?"

Rumple nearly cut his finger. "Heavens! You too? I've just been betrothed."

"See, Toby? Toldja they wasn't gettin' hitched yet!"

"Liar! You said they was doin' it soon!" Tobias stuck his tongue out at Wesley.

"Did not!" Wesley made a face back.

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!" he made the sign for a crazy person.

"I ain't crazy! YOU are, you're full of it!" the pepper shaker cried.

"Enough you two, or there is a corner waiting for you."

Tobias sniffled. "But Master, HE started it!" he pointed accusingly at Wesley.

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it!" He gave both of them a sharp Look.

They bowed their heads in shame. Rumple turned to get some sliced roast beef from the ice box. Then Tobias muttered, "Now you got the Master mad, you salthead!"

"You mind your own beeswax!"

"Ahem!"

Both shakers froze. Then they gave him innocent little grins.

The Dark One shook his head. Little imps! He went to grab a block of sharp yellow cheese as well as the jar of sandwich spread.

While his back was turned, Wesley hissed, "Dunderhead!"

"Horse's butt!"

"Lame brain!"

"Fart face!"

At that, Wesley threw salt at Tobias and Tobias exploded and pepper went everywhere.

"Idiot! You got it in my eye!" yelled Wes and rolled into his "brother" almost knocking themselves off the counter.

Rumple almost dropped all the food in his hands as he came back out of the pantry and saw the two shakers on the verge of toppling over on to the floor.

"Lads! Stop this, immediately!" he cried, and used his magic to grab them before they smashed onto the floor.

Then he put them in the corner. "Five minutes, lads."

"Awww!"

"Shall I make it ten?"

They quieted immediately.

Rumple cleaned up the spilled salt and pepper while the two were staring the wall, and sliced up some cheese, roast beef, and tomatoes and put on some sandwich spread. He placed the sandwiches on three plates and began cutting up the cucumber while timing his two quarrelsome condiment holders in his head.

After the five minutes were up, he picked them up. "Now have you learned your lesson?"

They sniffled. "Yes, Master. Sorry!"

"Good lads. If you behave the rest of the day you can have cake."

"We'll be good!" Wesley promised.

"Uh huh. Deal!" agreed Tobias.

The sandwiches and salad ready, Rumple carefully arranged them on a tray and carried it into the dining room.

"Everything looks delicious darling as always."

"Thank you. Except for a wee disagreement with the little lads, it wasn't hard to put together."

Bae came back and joined them. "I'm starving!" he said, and took a sandwich and some salad.

"Did you corner them...Papa did that to me and Marie when we did."

He nodded. "I did. They almost knocked themselves off the counter, the crazy imps!"

Bae nearly dropped his sandwich. "Papa, what would have happened if they fell? Would they have broken?"

"They're enchanted . . . so I don't know how much damage they can take before getting seriously hurt . . .but I don't want to find out either! I don't think they can die in these forms but . . .still I'm not taking chances." Rumple said, eating his sandwich.

It was the moments like this they would all cherish for as they knew...it would not be long before everything fell apart.


	11. Swept Away

**11**

**~ Swept Away ~**

There was only one thing Marie enjoyed more than spending time with her family and friends and that was riding. She saddled her favorite horse Starlight and set out for the Dark Castle to spend the day with Belle while Maurice kept Gisella entertained for the day.

Jiminy Cricket would rather have faced a firing squad than go to the Dark Castle to see the Dark One himself. Once upon a time he thought about asking the dark lord about helping him with his parent issues but he feared what the price would be. Instead he asked another magician and the results were horrific...

He planned on putting the potion he'd been given in his parents' tea thinking all it would do was make them sleep for a while so he could pack up and leave but the clever gypsies took it from him...and gave it to another boy's parents...turning them into dolls!

Feeling terrible for what happened, he called on the Blue Fairy for help and she changed him into his favorite creature...a cricket...so he could watch over the boy.

Now he spent his time in the realm offering advice and counsel to those who asked for it and now it was their Highnesses who needed him. He just wished it wasn't to deliver a message to the Dark One.

He alternated between hopping and flying to the infamous castle and in flight he was almost knocked to the ground by a woman on horseback riding like she had demons on her tail.

"Madam! Watch where you're going!" he shouted though his voice was so small she wouldn't have heard him. He hoped he'd never run into her again.

At the Dark Castle, the two young women were enjoying their tea in the family room and catching up. Like Rumple, Maurice was urging everyone he knew to spend as much time with their loved ones as possible before the curse hit.

"Still no news on the name yet?" Marie asked

"No," Belle answered sadly. "And time is running out."

"What are they waiting for? The curse to hit?"

"Alex said they sent a messenger."

"It's slow then...idiots."

Jiminy was exhausted by the time he reached the Dark Castle and knew getting past the wards would be difficult for anyone except him since he was too small for them to detect him. He could see an open window in the distance and decided to use it as his point of entry. He could see the lady Belle sitting on the sofa with another woman whose back was to her. He jumped up onto the ledge and flew in...right into the face of the other woman!

"Ahhhh...insect!" Marie screamed and jumped up.

She despised insects.

Oh no...not HER! Jiminy thought. It was indeed the horsewoman he encountered on the road.

"Madam, if I may..."

Marie grabbed Belle's broom and swung it. "Get away from me you disgusting thing!"

"Madam! Control yourself!" he shouted in his small voice, trying to dodge the blows from the broom.

"Get out of here...oh gods, Belle, you know I HATE INSECTS!"

Terrified the crazed harpy would smash him against the wall, he flew toward the door to escape and hopefully find Rumplestiltskin.

"Oh no you don't!" Marie snarled and took off in pursuit.

"Madwoman!" he gasped.

"Marie...just open the door and let it out..."

"Disgusting things!"

She was running so fast that she slipped and fell on her back. Jiminy flew over and landed on her her chest, pointing his umbrella in her face.

"You, Madam are insane. What have insects ever done to you?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "It...it talks!"

"Of course I talk. You would've figured that out if you'd allowed me to instead of chasing me around here like a madwoman."

"A...a talking cricket!?"

"Marie, are you all right?" Belle asked, kneeling beside her.

"Is _she_ all right? My lady, she assaulted me...with a broom!"

"You too, eh? The Bordreaux women like beating up men with brooms," chuckled Rumple, coming into the room. "Just ask Charming. Or Gaston. Or me, for that matter." He gave a rueful giggle.

"Get off me!" Marie yelled.

"Not until you apologize!"

"W...What?"

"You assaulted me and you owe me an apology," he said firmly.

He sat down. "I'll wait."

Marie was incensed. There was a talking insect on her chest who had the nerve to ask an apology from her?

"I could just knock you off..." she said with a smirk.

Belle looked up at Rumple, her eyebrow raised curiously.

She couldn't understand it but she felt some sort of connection between her lady-in-waiting and the cricket.

"Are you going to apologize...or not?"

Rumple cocked his head as well. It was odd . .. but he could almost swear . . . there was something there between those two. No, he must be imagining it. "Dearie, he wasn't always a cricket . . .once he used to be a human being. Right, Jiminy?"

"Yes."

"So what happened that you got turned into an insect...no don't tell me...you annoyed everyone."

"And you are annoying me!" He poked her gently with his umbrella.

"Quit that!"

"Is it really that difficult to say you're sorry?"

"I'm sorry, now would you please get off me."

"That's better." He flew over to Rumplestiltskin. "The child's name is Emma."

"Emma . . .what a lovely name." Rumple said softly. "It means universal . . . fitting for the child who shall bring hope and light and break a curse that holds a kingdom prisoner."

"Now I must be going..."

"Wait...can't you stay a bit...it's a long trip back..." Belle said.

"What?" Marie exclaimed.

Belle was smirking at Rumple.

"He's probably tired..."

Marie shook her head. "He's an insect...I'm sure he can stop and rest along the way."

Belle fixed her gaze on her betrothed hoping he would help her out with this...

"You're all heart, madam," Jiminy said coolly to Marie.

Rumple cleared his throat. "Well, if you have nothing pressing . . . I see it's going to storm, those black clouds are looming outside. So why don't you stay for some tea and sandwiches . . .until the rain passes?"

"Rumple, he can't eat our food. He's an insect!"

"Goes to show how much you know about enchanted beings...madam!" Jiminy huffed.

Belle laughed. Marie had always been a feisty one and she was glad to see someone giving as good as they got. And she was pleased Rumple agreed to let him stay. She had a plan.

"I accept your invitation...sir.." Jiminy said nervously not sure how to address the Dark One.

"Very good! Then let me get the tea and cakes. Belle, will you help me? I think we should have two kinds of tea . . ." the golden-skinned imp said.

As he spoke, the skies opened up and thunder shook the window and rain came down in silvery sheets.

Jiminy breathed a sigh of relief. The rain would have made flight impossible and he could've drowned in a puddle if he hopped all the way home.

Suddenly a hassock with tassels raced into the room, trembling. It ran and hid behind Rumple, whimpering. "Master! The thunder! It's so loud! I hate it!"

Jiminy took flight immediately...and crashed into Marie's face again.

"Stop doing that!" she cried, swatting at him. Then she kneeled down and petted Gabby.

Rumple bit back a smirk and bent to calm Gabby, patting him soothingly. "There now, boy. I've told you before, the thunder can't get you. It's just a lot of noise and nonsense."

"Gisella is afraid of thunder too," Marie said to Rumple.

"Thunder's scary to kids and dogs . . ." the former spinner said. "Bae used to come jump into bed with me when it thundered at night when he was young."

"My parents never comforted me...told me to be quiet and just sleep," Jiminy said sadly.

He was surprised his voice was louder now in the Dark Castle...perhaps the Dark One performed some sort of spell to make them hear him better.

Rumple sighed. "Some people don't understand that if you calm a child's fears they'll learn there's nothing TO fear. I used to tell Bae that the giants were bowling far away and the thunder was the sound of them knocking their pins down . . . and when they got a strike, lightning happened."

"I tell Gisella something similar...that the goddesses are dancing."

"That's because it was what Papa used to tell us, right Marie?" Belle asked.

Jiminy envied them. His parents never cared about anything else except running cons and robbing people of what they could get out of them. What he wouldn't have given to grow up with people who actually cared about him...

"Because when you make it like a story, it's less frightening," the master of the castle replied. "But most animals dislike thunder because it hurts their ears. Right, Gabby?"

Gabby rubbed against Rumple, trembling less now. "Yes. It hurts my ears something awful!"

Just then a particularly loud crack of thunder erupted and Gabby howled in terror . . .very much like the puppy he once was.

"Oh honey...shhh its okay..." Belle crooned.

"Gods, Mama, sounds like the roof's gonna fall in!" Bae said, coming into the room. He winced at the hassock's howling. "Papa, can't you give him earmuffs or something?"

Rumple knelt and took the terrified hassock in his arms. "Hush, lad!" he murmured, then cast a spell so that the noise was muted and Gabby couldn't hear it well. It would last until the storm passed. "There, is that better?"

"You are not...what people say you are," Jiminy said to Rumple as he flew over beside him.

"Isn't it obvious, you daft insect," Marie muttered.

Jiminy glared at her. "How do you tolerate her sharp tongue? Who is she by the way?"

Gabby licked Rumple's face.

"She was my lady-in-waiting," Belle explained. "But I think of her as a sister because we're close in age and my papa took her in after her mother died."

Marie knew the real reason why Maurice took her in and it was because she was Belle's sister...half. Maurice gave her and young Gisella his name to protect them both from the stigma of bastardy.

The hassock seemed calmer now and was now dozing in front of the loveseat while Marie rested her feet on him. Jiminy made himself comfortable on the arm of the loveseat but Marie was not pleased it was too close to her own arm.

Rumple and Belle excused themselves to go into the kitchen to get the tea and cakes ready and also to discuss what they were seeing, strange as it was.

"Their bond...it's as strong as ours..." he murmured.

"Is HE the man you saw in your vision?"

"Yes...I believe so. Once we get sent to the new land...if there is no magic there, Jiminy and I will both change back to what we were before. As much as I want your friend to be happy...and him too...it's as dangerous for them to have a strong bond as it is for us."

"Because of what the curse could do...Rumple, can't we at least let them enjoy what time they will have together...?"

"We can, Belle...but they have to be protected...somehow and Jiminy staying as he is may be the only chance he has. If Marie kisses him here, she'll break his enchantment, make him human again and gods only knows what will happen to both of them. Damned Cora!"

"How is it that we can feel the connection between them but they can't?"

"Anyone who has experienced true love knows its beginnings when they see it. They may act like they despise each other now but we know better, don't we my sweetheart?'

Belle crept into the family room to see Marie hadn't moved from her position on the loveseat.

Jiminy was still sitting on the arm close to hers but she wasn't brushing him aside as she'd threatened to do earlier.

"They seem to be getting along...for now," Belle said with a grin.

Rumple handed her the tray with the sandwiches and cakes while he picked up the tray with the tea set and carried it into the family room. "Marie?"

She put a finger to her lips and pointed to the cricket. "He's sleeping."

"I…I'm awake," Jiminy mumbled.

Rumple picked up a plate with one of the cakes on it and shrunk it along with a teacup and floated them over to him.

Bae brought the salt and pepper shakers into the dining room in case anyone wanted some seasoning on their sandwiches.

"Oooh, who's the pretty lady?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah Bae, who's the pretty lady?" demanded Tobias.

"This is Marie, Mama's foster sister," Bae introduced her.

"They're adorable," Marie said softly.

The two shakers giggled and hopped over to her. "Hello! I'm Wesley."

"And I'm Tobias!"

"Hello there."

"They sound like they're children," Jiminy mused.

"I believe they were," Rumple said. "The former cook had several under chefs and cook's helpers . . .these could have been scullery lads, about seven or so. The castle staff was all enchanted into furniture by my predecessor because he wanted this castle and the prince who lived here refused to give it to him . . ."

"Can they be changed back...like me?"

Rumple shook his head. "Regrettably, no. You see, all magic comes with a price, and Zoso enchanted them into furniture, but didn't include a spell to keep them from aging. As furniture they don't age much . . .but if I changed them back to their human selves . . . it's been hundreds of years since they were human . . . they would age in an eyeblink and wither to dust. And I cannot reverse it . . .it's been too long."

"Oh! The poor things!" Marie cried.

"It's okay," said Wesley. "We've been like this so long . . . i don't even remember what it was like being a boy anymore . . . and we'll never grow old like this."

"Uh huh and we'll never need to grow up or nothin', we can always stay here an' be with Master Rumple!" Tobias said.

"I was once...human like you but now...I don't think I'll ever want to change back."

"Why not?" Marie inquired.

"I have my reasons."

"He prolly doesn't wanna grow old either," declared Tobias. "Cause it sucks! If Gabby was still a dog, he'd a died by now."

"And Misty too," Wesley pointed out. "All of us would be worm food."

"Worms eat dirt," Tobias remarked.

"Yuck! Who'd wanna eat dirt?" Wesley stuck his tongue out at Tobias.

"I'd do it . . .with pepper on it."

"Liar! You'd only eat dirt if you were starving!"

"Lads...what did I say about fighting?"

"Not to," they sighed.

"Or what?" the sorcerer prompted.

"Or we're gonna be stuck in the corner for ten minutes . . .and we won't get any cake and you'll be disappointed cuz we broke our promise." they chorused.

"Works on Gisella every time," Marie said.

"Papa, you used to tell me that," Bae said, his teacup halfway to his mouth.

"And you behaved also," his father answered. "Until you forgot."

"I won't forget!" Tobias said stoutly. "Cuz I want chocolate cake with sprinkles."

"Me neither! And I want vanilla cake with pink icing!" Wesley declared.

"Hey, I want cake too!" cried Chip, the sugar bowl. "Master, can I have some?"

Rumple eyed the sugar bowl and asked, "Were you good, lad?"

Chip jumped up and down. "Uh huh!"

"Then you can have some too."

"Yippee!" Chip spun around on the table. "Mama! Master says I can have cake too!" he ran over to Mrs. Potts, the purple covered teapot.

"That's lovely, dear. And what do you say?" Mrs. Potts prompted her son.

"Thanks, Master Rumple!" Chip sang.

"Who is Gisella?" Jiminy asked Marie.

"My daughter."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes..."

"And her father...?"

"We're not married if you must know you damned nosy cricket!" Marie snapped and jumped off the loveseat.

She ran out of the room.

"Uh oh!" said Wesley. "Looks like you asked a not so good question, Mr. Cricket."

"I was just inquiring about..."

"I'd better go see if she's all right," Belle said softly.

"No...I'll go..." Jiminy said.

"Think she'll bop him on the head?" asked Tobias. "Mrs. Small bopped me on the head when I asked bout her son Johnny that dropped dead of the plague. . . "

"Maybe," Wesley said. "And I tol ya not to do that, only you never listen to me."

Tobias rolled his eyes. "Cause you talk too much."

"Boys, please!" Belle begged.

"Must I count to three?" Rumple frowned.

Both shakers went quiet.

"So much for not forgetting," Bae smirked.

"Baelfire!" reprimanded his father.

Jiminy found Marie sitting on a bench in the garden, sobbing quietly.

"Madam..."

"I have a name you daft insect..."

"Ummm..."

"It's MARIE!" she yelled.

"I am not a daft insect and I have a name too, it's Jiminy."

"Why are you here?"

"To apologize."

"My daughter's father is not something I want to discuss with strangers!"

"He must've hurt you badly."

"Have you not been listening to me, cricket? I said I don't want to discuss him. You've apologized, now leave me alone!" She swatted at the air. "Shoo!"

He flew back into the castle dejected. He'd only been trying to make amends but it turned into a disaster.

"Sir...may I speak with you?" he asked Rumple.

"Certainly. Would you like to retire to my study?"

"Yes."

Rumple held out a hand and Jiminy hopped on it. Then the sorcerer teleported upstairs to his study and sat down behind his desk.

"Marie...is still quite angry with me..."

"She is . . . very sensitive about that particular subject," Rumple said quietly.

"I tried to apologize but she wants me to stay away from her...and I know this may sound mad...but as infuriating as she is...she intrigues me."

Rumple's mouth twitched. "Intriguing and infuriating. Oh yes . . . you've got it bad."

"Got what?"

"The most virulent disease in the world."

"What is it? Tell me!" he cried frantically.

"And one for which there is no cure," Rumple declared solemnly.

"What IS it?"

He held up a finger. "Save one."

"You are driving me mad, Dark One...what do I have!?"

"True Love!" he trilled. "And the only cure for it . . . is to get your true love to love you back!"

"WHAT?! You think that...but she's human...and I'm a cricket...and I just met the woman!"

"But you've met before!" Rumple giggled. "Once upon a dream."

"I would remember meeting someone so...tempermental!"

"Not always. The mind works in mysterious ways. And the reason why I know what you have is True Love . . . is very simple. Because I have it too . . .and once you have it, you can always recognize the signs in someone else."

"Oh no, no...no! What do I...I can't be in love!"

"Now you sound like I did once. I swore this thing I felt for Belle didn't have to be love . . .was anything but . . .and I was wrong."

"We've just met...and need I remind you again I am a cricket!"

How could he possibly love someone as a cricket? It was madness and the Dark One was mad for thinking it could be something...unless he had a solution...one that didn't require a high price.

And her? She didn't even like him; in fact, she was more likely to squash him if he angered her again. Still if the Dark One could find love...maybe it WAS possible for him somehow.

Then he found himself asking the question he never thought he would ask again. He assumed he was content being what he was now...his heart seemed to think otherwise.

"Is it...possible for me to change back?"

Rumple paused a long moment, all joking aside, and then he said after some minutes, "Yes, I can change you back . . .but I don't think it's wise for you to be human at this time. You see, Cora cast a curse upon everyone at the harvest ball in Avonlea, including Marie . . ." he went on to detail what the curse did and what the effects might be on people who loved each other.

"And how would my staying a cricket help her?"

"Because her bond with you would not be as deep as a cricket as it would as a human being . . . and the curse, I suspect, does not work quite as well upon animals as it does on people. The Curse of the Broken Hearted was formulated for humans . . ."

"Maybe it would be better if we...just avoided each other."

"Possibly . . . you never know . . . things may work out in the end for you . .. when the Dark Curse breaks."

"But...I don't want her to be angry with me..."

"Then see if you can talk to her a bit later. She may be more receptive to you when she calms down. Belle usually is."

"I have to admit...I was surprised to learn you're ahhh...betrothed."

"It was the right thing to do. I love her and I won't let anyone think poorly of her. The gossipy harpies jealous tongues were wagging all over, trying to say she was my . . .my light o'love, even though I made it plain she was just my chatelaine and my son's tutor when I made the deal with her to save her people. People being what they are, with dirty minds full of smut, they assumed the worst. But she loves me, despite my curse. So I proposed after asking for her hand, as was proper . . .and here we are."

"I can only imagine that things they would think of me if Marie and I..." Jiminy trailed off. "It's ironic...I became this to help other people with their problems and I can't fix my own."

"Sometimes, Jiminy, magic isn't always the solution to our problems. Or using it sometimes creates more problems. Tell me, whose idea was it to turn you into a cricket?"

"The Blue Fairy changed me...at my request...I...ahhhh...did something terrible...and I asked her to change me so that I could help people, not hurt them."

Rumple frowned. "I'm afraid you've got me a wee bit puzzled. How does changing you into a cricket help you help people? Were you really THAT dangerous as a human being?"

"Because of me a boy lost his parents!" he cried and explained what happened with Geppetto and his parents.

"At least now as a cricket I can't destroy another family like I did his!"

"And you can't have a normal life either," Rumple pointed out. "And you did not know the potion would do something so horrible, so you were not to blame for it. Why did you not ask the do-gooder fairy to change Geppetto's parents back?"

"She said she couldn't...and I believed her."

She was a powerful being and he had no reason to doubt her.

"Humph!" Rumple looked skeptical. "Tranformations are among the easiest spells to reverse . . . unless the one who cast the spell is stronger than the one trying to break it. But . . . True Love's Kiss breaks all curses. So why didn't she tell the boy to kiss the dolls to bring them back? I would have."

"I don't know..."

"You know . . .perhaps she wanted you in this form . . .the fair folk can be as judgmental and vengeful as humans when it suits them. And they're not always as good as they would like you to think."

"So...you're saying...she turned me into this...as a punishment?"

Rumple nodded. "I'd say so. Otherwise how can you explain why she didn't tell Geppetto about True Love's Kiss? It doesn't work only for lovers . . . it works between parent and child too. Or siblings. ANY who love truly can perform it."

The sorcerer looked thoughtful. "And I seem to remember hearing about Blue being the patron fairy of Geppetto's family."

"So it was a punishment...one that I deserved."

"No! Not by my lights. Intent matters . . . and you weren't intending to harm anyone. The potion was supposed to send your parents to sleep, right? Not transform them into dolls. So the dark mage who gave it to you lied . . . and then your parents stole it and gave it to Geppetto's parents instead. So how is that your fault?"

"I never should have gotten it in the first place! I should have just been brave and left on my own!"

"Desperate souls do desperate things."

"But I should've known better!" he cried.

"Perhaps. But even so, you weren't intending harm."

"That doesn't make it any better."

"Doesn't mean you should be a cricket forever either. If you regret . . . truly regret your actions . . . you ought to be forgiven and allowed a second chance."

"Do you regret yours?"

"Do I regret saving my son from a horrific fate? No. I would do it again if I had to. It's a parent's responsibility to protect their child, no matter what. Do I regret what the dagger curse has made me do? Yes. I was not a monster as a human being. I never hurt anyone in my life. And the only time I ever wanted to do so was when my wife ran off and left my son alone and when the soldiers came to take Bae away."

"The dagger curse was what I meant."

"I don't regret taking it to save Bae . . .but I regret what it made me become. You see, I thought I could use the dark magic for good . . . and initially I did in a way, but the dagger curse is one of soul stealing possession . . .and it changed me into a monster."

"You're not...what I expected at all based on the stories..."

"There are a lot of stories, dearie . . . and not all of them are about me, Rumplestiltskin. Some are about the Dark One . . . and there have been other Dark Ones besides me. And sometimes they get mixed up with me."

Jiminy was starting to see that there was truth to this Dark One's statement. Unlike his predecessors, he had a family and that kept him anchored to his humanity. He shuddered to think what would happen if the man lost it.

"I know it was not easy for you to trust me with some of these things you've told me...but I thank you..." he said.

Rumple nodded. "I don't even know why I told you some of them . . . except perhaps because . . . like me . . .you made a deal you didn't understand . . . and it changed your life forever."

"Do you think Marie is calm enough now for me to try to talk to her again?"

Rumple considered. "She may. But if not . . .just be patient . . .sometimes that's what it takes. Marie's not used to confiding in men. Not after what's happened to her."

"Thank you...sir...I'll consider that."

"Please do. If it weren't for this damned curse . . .I would be able to help you more . . ."

Jiminy smiled. "You've helped me enough."

Rumple looked out the window. The rain seemed to have halted. "If you say so. Advice is the one thing I can give for free."

In the family room Belle was scolding her sister while she wrapped her in blankets. "What were you thinking going out in the rain like that?"

"I...ahchooo...was so...ahchoo...upset at that damned cricket that I just wanted to be alone…"

"Did he apologize?"

"Yes...aahhhh...choooo!"

Belle groaned. "You stay put. I'm going to get Rumple and see what he has for that cold."

She went upstairs and gently rapped on the study door.

"Come in," her betrothed called.

"I'm sorry to interrupt...but Marie is coming down with a cold," Belle explained.

"It's my fault...I upset her and she went out in the rain," Jiminy said sadly.

"Now, dearie, let's not play the blame game," Rumple said. "I'm sure Marie is old enough to know when to come in out of the rain." He went and opened his apothecary chest where he kept his herbal remedies and potions. "Here, Belle. Make a tea from this . . .it's one that will help congestion in your lungs and chest. Mix it with some honey and lemon. And take two spoonfuls of this wild cherry cold cordial. That will soothe coughs."

"All right...will you be down soon?"

"Yes. I will."

"We're finished, my lady," Jiminy added.

Belle went to the kitchen to prepare the tea for Marie. She'd fallen asleep on the loveseat. Misty purred affectionately, her arm draped over the sleeping woman as if the cat were protecting her.

Rumple came down the stairs a moment later and walked into the family room. He wriggled a hand and Marie's clothes were transformed in a fuzzy soft flannel tunic and pants and soft wool socks. He dried her hair as well. And tucked a sheepskin blanket he'd made around her. "There, dearie. Nice and toasty."

Jiminy made the opposite arm of the loveseat his perch.

As he gazed down at her, he thought he'd never seen such a beautiful woman in his life...a goddess.

Rumple went into the kitchen. "Is that tea ready yet, Belle?"

"The tea's ready now, Rumple. Do you want me to take it in to them or would you like to?"

"I will. This way she knows it's something I made to help her. And mayhap she won't argue with me about taking it."

"She may...neither of us was very cooperative with that...just a warning if I ever get sick." She grinned.

"You and Bae. It's like arguing with a brick wall to get him to take medicine. I used to have to disguise it in other drinks . . .and once when he was four I ended up having to dose him like I would a sheep . . .I pinched his nose shut and popped the spoon in his mouth and made him swallow. He kept spitting it out on me and his fever was through the roof."

""Marie and I used to try to hide from Papa. It drove him mad. Finally he said if we didn't he would call old Doctor Tribadeaux and he would give us a shot in our backside."

Rumple chuckled. "I bet that worked!"

"Oh yes. Let's see if she tries this time."

"And I can threaten her with either one, dearie!" the imp sniggered.

Belle followed her betrothed into the family room. Marie was still asleep on the loveseat, Jiminy sitting on the arm near her feet.

"Misty...sweetie...can you move your paw a bit so Marie can sit up?" Belle asked the cat.

Rumple called softly, "Wake up, Marie. I have something to make you feel better, dearie." She was wheezing in her sleep and he frowned, not liking that.

"What...?" Marie croaked.

While she was trying to sit up her foot shot out and knocked Jiminy off the arm of the loveseat.

"Owww!" he cried.

"You all right, cricket? You have to watch out for the Bordreaux girl's feet. They're lethal . . .along with their brooms." Rumple said. "Just ask the wretches who attacked my son down in the village one afternoon."

"I...I think I'm okay..." he said and hopped back onto the arm of the loveseat. "How is she?"

"Horrible...that's how, cricket," she answered and sneezed.

She'd had colds before but not one as bad as this. Her throat was dry and aching, she could barely breathe and her body felt like it was on fire.

"Here, dearie. Drink this . . .it'll help that congestion in your chest. I made it up for you," Rumple urged and tried to hand her the cup.

She sniffed it and waved it away. "Smells bloody awful!"

"Marie, now is not the time to be stubborn," Belle scolded.

"It doesn't taste bad. I put honey in it."

"Yes but does it have to smell like something that came out of a horse's ass?"

Jiminy chuckled.

"Why don't YOU try it, cricket? Won't be laughing then."

"I would if I was the one sick," he said.

"Some of the herbs are a little stronger than usual. . . I enhanced them with magic for better effectiveness," Rumple explained. He dipped the spoon into the cup and held it out to her. "Come now, dearie, just open up and swallow it."

"It's going to make me vomit."

Jimmy flew over to Rumple's ear. "I'll get her to cooperate...just be ready."

Rumple winked at him.

"I promise, it won't."

Jiminy flew over to her and landed on her shoulder. "What the…get off me..." Marie cried. "Crazy cricket!"

The diversion successful, Rumple now had the perfect opportunity to make his move.

Now that her mouth was open, Rumple sneakily popped the spoon in. "Down the hatch, dearie."

"Ohhh...you sneaks...both of you!"

Belle was laughing.

"Be lucky he didn't call old Doc Tribadeaux!"

"It worked, didn't it?" Rumple remarked, his eyes dancing. "I could've given it to you another way, dearie."

Marie snorted. "You're not getting a needle in my ass!"

Rumple just Looked at her. "Don't be too sure about that. But if you take your medicine like a good girl I won't need to."

"What am I...a child?"

"You're acting like one," Jiminy pointed out.

"Who the hell asked you, insect?"

Belle's eyes met those of her betrothed. Oh, how they sounded like she and Rumple did!

Rumple held out the cup again. "Now, shall we do this the easy way?" He wriggled a hand and a syringe popped up on the tray. "Or the hard way? Your choice."

"Fine!" She snatched the cup from his hands and drank, glaring at all of them over the rim of the cup. She hated being weak.

"See? Not so bad is it?" Rumple asked. Then he poured out a measure of cherry cordial. "This too, dearie. So you don't cough yourself to death."

She took it without complaint.

"I...can't be like this too long.,..have to take care of Gisella."

"You can't go home this way either. You'll get her sick," Rumple pointed out. He felt her forehead. "Hmm. No fever. But you need to be in bed, not on my loveseat."

"Rumple...can't I bring her here?" she asked worriedly. "I need to see my baby!"

"I wouldn't mind but . . .this could be catching . . .and sicknesses like this are always worse in small children." He reminded her.

"Rumple, is there any way she can communicate with Gisella without her being here?"

Belle more than anyone understood Marie's fierce devotion to her child.

"Yes. I have a Seeing globe." Rumple answered.

"And I can give her a message for you..." Jiminy offered.

"She'd step on you...hates insects."

Jiminy rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Belle, write to your papa and let him know if Marie gets worse tonight, she'll need to stay here till she's better," Rumple instructed. "And tell him that I can let her use the Seeing globe to talk with Gisella at one o'clock in the afternoon for as long as she's here. For an hour, the magic is limited."

"All right." Belle went over to the desk and started writing her message with Rumple's enchanted quill and parchment. The message would reach him faster through magic rather than sending Alex. He needed his time with his family.

"What's going on?" Bae asked, coming into the room with his sketch pad.

"I'm staying here...I guess." Marie said sleepily.

"I...should be going..." Jiminy said.

"But I thought you..." Belle reached for him.

"Lady Belle!"

"We need to have a talk."

Bae eyed Marie. "You don't sound so good. Are you sick?"

"Yes...was out in the rain...stupid of me."

"I've done that . . .and then got stuck in bed for days taking Papa's cold remedies," Bae made a face.

"Oh then that includes the horse's ass cordial?"

Bae nodded. "That's a decongestive tea. Smells horrible, but doesn't taste too bad. And it works. Just don't fight him taking anything."

"Oh I won't...he sends the damned cricket after me."

"Then I'll stay...just to keep you in line!"

"And to irritate me!"

Bae giggled. "Papa used to say he was gonna give me a shot in my backside . . .or dose me like a sick sheep!"

"Oh we had old Doc Tribadeaux for that."

"I had to just let it run its course. My parents didn't want to see doctors...unless they were running a con," Jiminy said sadly.

"We couldn't afford to see doctors, but the spinsters I grew up with were good herbalists, which is where I learned it from," Rumple said.

"And sometimes they used my being sick to con someone out of whatever they wanted...mostly money. Claimed I had some deadly disease."

"That's awful! Papa will make you well, Marie. If you just take his medicine," Bae told her. "If you don't . . .he'll do exactly what he says. He did it to me." Bae grimaced.

"I just hate being weak...when you are...people hurt you..." She shivered.

"Not here, dearie," Rumple soothed. "No one will hurt you while I'm around. Come, let's get you in bed." Before she could protest he picked her up off the loveseat, blankets and all.

Or they hurt those closest to you as Marie learned. Her fiancé lay in the cold ground because she would not fall for Gaston's charms and was unwilling to be his mistress.

Rumple began carrying her up the stairs, not wanting to use a transportation spell lest it make her queasy.

Jiminy stayed downstairs though he wanted to watch over her it would not be proper for him to be in a lady's bedchamber even as a cricket.

And she wasn't at ease in his presence...not yet. If she was indeed his true love, he knew winning her heart would not be easy...in fact it seemed impossible.

Rumple brought her into the green guest room, which was decorated in a soothing meadow green with bed hangings and curtains and a thick carpet. He conjured a fire in the hearth with a snap of a finger, then set the exhausted woman down on the bed, which he warmed with a flick of a hand. "Here we go, Marie." He plumped up the pillows and tucked her under the covers, saying, "Rest, dearie. That's the best healer of them all." He knew the tea would make her sleep . . .and he left a goblet of water beside the bed, and rearranged the screen with chamberpot close by.

"Thank you..." She fell back to sleep.

He left the door partially opened, in case she woke and needed anything, then he went back downstairs again.

Jiminy was exhausted himself, the brief naps he took not enough to refresh him but where would he sleep? The Charmings made him a small quarters in their castle.

It was far more comfortable than being out in the forest as he was a few times out of necessity.

Belle sat in one of the chairs knowing her betrothed would want the loveseat cleaned to prevent the spread of germs.

Misty however was not receptive to being given a bath.

Bae went and got a small matchbox from the pantry and emptied it, then filled it with a tiny bit of wool fluff and a scrap of cloth from Rumple's sewing basket. "Jiminy, I made you a bed." He announced coming back in with it to show the cricket. "You can sleep on the table."

"That's very kind of you...thank you..."

Bae set it on the endtable, where it wouldn't get knocked over. "It's no trouble," he said shyly. Rumple had taught him how to treat guests in their home.

It was the perfect size for his small frame and the bedding the warmest he'd ever had. "Everyone has the wrong impression of your father...and this house...I intend to change that."

After all, who would doubt the word of the Royal Advisor?

"Thanks. Yeah, they all think he keeps this place like a prison . .. and me and Belle locked in the dungeon or some dumb thing like that. They think he's a tyrant who just exists to make deals with them, and who goes around cursing people when he's mad. And he's not like that at all! That's the Queen Mother!"

"Or her daughter..." Jiminy muttered.

"Daughters" Bae snorted. "We had Zelena here till she poisoned Belle and Papa sent her away after he paddled her ass good and told her never to come back, the tramp! She thought she could make him fall in love with her and become mistress here! Ha! Like hell!"

"Ahhh...that one. I know for certain she bore a child out of wedlock and cares nothing for him...leaves him with nannies or Regina I am told...but Queen Regina's rage at Snow is being driven by the lady Cora and having someone Regina cares for under her control."

"Sounds like 'em," Bae sighed. "If they can't get what they want, they hurt someone else in order to make you do what they tell you."

"I was sent to Regina to reason with her but she feels she has no choice..as long as her mother holds her fiance's heart and her father prisoner in Wonderland."

"And they say my papa's a monster?" Bae snorted. "He'd never do that to me!"

"No he would not for he still possesses the one thing Cora does not... Her own heart."

"But even though his heart is cursed . . . he's still not as dark as they say." Bae frowned. "She took her own heart out? Ugh!"

"Yes...and if she were so inclined, she would take her daughter's."

"That's one messed up family! I'll take mine, cursed father and all, over them any day of the week."

"Regina's only hope of redemption is to sever her ties with her mother and free her beloved. Daniel anchors her to her humanity as does her father but her attempt to free him failed."

"She told you all this even though in her mind you might have been a spy?"

"I know what it's like to have domineering parents."

That made sense to Bae. Their shared experiences allowed them to bond even for a short time...time enough for him to learn there was another way to stop the curse but he trusted his father when he insisted nothing could.

"Did the Queen Mother find out?"

"Yes and she would have killed me had Regina not fought her off and given me a chance to escape!"

"Too bad no one can get her father and her fiancé s heart."

"The portal jumper she sent to Wonderland is presumed dead. And we assumed she had Daniel's heart in her vault but when we looked it wasn't there."

"She probably keeps it somewhere only she knows or can get to. My papa does that with some of his really dangerous stuff."

"If she does have it somewhere else, she's using something more powerful than a blood lock to keep it safe."

Bae nodded. "That makes sense." Seeing Jiminy looked tired, he said, "Uh . . .maybe you'd better get some rest, okay?"

"I will."

He lay down and was asleep in minutes.

Bae decided he'd better tell his father what he'd heard.

He repeated the cricket's story to Rumple, as soon as the sorcerer came back downstairs. Rumple listened attentively and grew more concerned. Now it seemed he wasn't the only target for Cora's curse.

Even as desperate as Regina was, he doubted she would make a second attempt to free her fiance and father. And he couldn't risk trying himself for Cora would go after Bae and Belle once he left them alone.

That had been in one of his visions...both of them dead if he tried...

"This is awful Rumple! He was just trying to help!" protested Belle.

"That Cora's a piece of work, isn't she? And she was ambitious and power hungry way before she met me, Bae. Well, we do what we can do and hope for the best."

"Regina would've been better off being raised by wolves!"

"Aye, dearie, the wolves would have been kinder. Tis why I felt sorry for Zelena in the beginning when she asked me to teach her . . .but once she proved she was Cora's true daughter . . .I didn't feel that way anymore."

"That rotten ho!" Bae scowled.

"Rumple...oh gods...what if Cora tricks Regina into using one of their hearts to cast the curse!?"

Knowing how much she loved both of them Belle feared it would destroy Regina's last ounce of humanity.

Rumple shook his head. "She could . . . but I can't prevent that, since I don't know where their hearts are. And I cannot leave to search for them . . .something very bad would happen if I do. All that can be done I have done."

"I know darling I just wish...she was stronger and could stop this herself!"

"That's up to Regina, dearie," Rumple said. "Perhaps she shall do so . . .but if not . . . we still have a way to break the curse."

"Emma," she whispered.

"Yes. If Snow and Charming can get her away from here before the curse is cast . . .she can save us all."

"They need a portal to do that..."

"Already working on it…" Jiminy muttered from the matchbox. "Found tree...doorway between worlds...sending her through there..."

He went back to sleep again.

"Let's give Misty a bath," Rumple suggested. "So no one gets infected if they sit on her."

Misty hissed.

"I think she doesn't like that idea."

Rumple summoned a bucket with some soapy water and a long handled scrub brush. "Dinna ye hiss at me, dearie. T'willna hurt ye to get cleaned."

"Roowllllll!"

"Papa, watch it! She could grow spikes," Bae warned, referring to the time she had done so with King George.

"Why do you think I have this?" he shook the scrub brush at his son pointedly.

The loveseat swung its arm out and knocked the brush out of his hand. "MEEEROOOWLLLLL!"

"Hey! Behave yourself, you crazy animal!" the master of the castle scolded.

He gestured and a brush dunked itself in the bucket and began scrubbing the cushion.

"Rowllllllllll." the cat growled and attempted to swat the brush away and couldn't.

"Here now, lass, just let me do this . . . " Rumple crooned. "Ye'll be all nice and shiny when I'm done . . ."

The angry cat suddenly grew a tail and lashed it, almost knocking the matchbox with the sleeping cricket off the end table. Spikes suddenly erupted from the cushions and impaled the brush on them.

"What...what was that?' Jiminy cried.

"Misty's having a fit cause Papa's trying to give her a bath."

"That won't stop me, kitty!" Rumple said, and summoned another brush and tried to wash the loveseat. "Mrrooww!" Misty screeched and suddenly grew feet and tried to run out the door.

"Belle! Shut the doors!" Rumple called, chasing the loveseat with the scrub brush.

"It...it's acting like its rabid!"

Jimmy jumped out of his matchbox and took flight.

"No, just tempermental! Blasted cat!" Rumple yelled.

"Misty...here kitty kitty..." Belle crooned. "C'mon pretty kitty..."

Once the doors were closed, Misty couldn't leave the room, and she backed up and hissed threateningly at Rumple, arching her back. "Rrrrowwrr!"

Rumple lowered the scrub brush and made soft kissing noises. "Lass, will ye calm down? It's not like I'm gonna skin ye, ye daft animal!"

"Maybe you could make a deal with her, Papa?" suggested Bae.

Rumple frowned. "Now what kind of deal can I make with a cat?" he muttered. Then he got an idea. "All right, pretty kitty. How about I give you this-"

A plate with a huge carp popped up on the floor.

"If you let me wash you a wee bit? Is that a good trade?"

"Rowl?"

"You only get to eat this if you behave and let me wash you," Rumple offered. "Do we have a deal?"

The cat returned to its place in the room and started purring.

Rumple came and quickly washed the cushions and arms with a soapy rag, making soothing noises as he did so. It took only five minutes, then he dried the cat with a wave of his hand and summoned the dish with the carp on it. "There! Your fish dinner, milady!"

The cat purred again and happily feasted on the carp.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with." Bae said in relief.

"Me too," muttered Jiminy and flew back into his bed.

Rumple banished the bucket and scrub brushes. "Me three. Scrubbing cats has tired me out. I think I'll take a little nap." And then he went and sat upon the now purring loveseat, which had finished her treat.

Bae went and sat on a chair and began to sketch his snoozing papa, and also his mother, who curled up next to him and fell asleep too. But soon he grew tired as well and nodded off.

During the night, Marie's cold took a turn for the worse, as Rumple had feared might happen, becoming a case of bronchitis, and requiring her to stay at the castle for a week to recover.

Oddly enough the cricket that irritated her the first day became a comfort to her during her convalescence.

The first three days she was under strict orders by Rumple to stay in bed . . . and indeed was too sick to argue with him. Jiminy kept her company when she was awake, telling her funny stories about their Royal Highnesses.

"Oh you haven't heard the best ones about me and Belle," she chuckled.

"Tell me!" he laughed.

"Well, we did once get into our father's ale and pass out on the street drunk."

"Oh my goodness! What did he do?"

"Made us scrub wine casks in the cellar...not pleasant, mind you."

While they were chatting, Rumple came in to give Marie some more medicine and a warm herbal compress for her chest. "How are you feeling today, dearie? A bit better?" He felt her forehead. "Good. Your fever's gone."

"I think it's the company I'm keeping...he makes me laugh."

"Laughter is the best medicine," the sorcerer said sagely, and wrapped the compress in a towel before placing it on her chest. "There! That will loosen up the congestion further and help you get rid of it." He gave her two spoonfuls of another kind of potion to help her build up her strength. She grimaced at it.

"Awful smell."

"Aye, but it will help you shake off this malady," he said. "And here's some tea with honey and lemon for your throat." Rumple set a cup of tea beside her.

"You give me any more to drink and I'll float away!"

The sorcerer chuckled. "The more you drink, dearie, the more the toxins get flushed from you."

"I won't be sitting out in the rain again. I scold Gisella for trying to play out in it often enough."

"Yes. Belle said she'll be coming up in a bit to read to you and bring you some of my bean soup with fresh bread. She's cleaning out the pantry."

"Will you stay or do you have something to do?" she asked Jiminy.

"Well . . . I should send a letter to their Highnesses telling them why I'm delayed . .. so they don't think I've been kidnapped," he joked.

"Would they? That's silly!"

"Prince James err . . . doesn't trust Rumplestiltskin," the cricket said awkwardly.

"That's because he got my sister's broom in his ass for having the nerve to claim he violated her. Thankfully she'll never know what that's like..."

Jiminy's jaw dropped. "Goodness gracious!"

Rumple shook his head. "The man's ridiculous! I've never in my life harmed a woman . . not even my harpy wife when she threw plates and shoes at me and called me a cowardly bastard so loud the whole village could hear."

"Gaston Devereaux...he thinks every woman belongs in his bed...but not me and not Belle. We both thought he was boorish and brainless."

"And so he is, dearie. It's why I gave him the boot!" Rumple snorted.

"Too bad you didn't make him a eunuch."

"Well, I did threaten to."

"Even if you had...he would still find a way to violate a woman."

Rumple patted her hand. "Don't think about him. He'll hinder your recovery. Now I must be off . . . and see if Bae has finished his room like I told him an hour ago."

Someday she wanted to be with a man who would love her properly.

If there even was a man who would be willing to look past the fact that she was a bastard daughter who had been ruined by a handsome scoundrel and also had a child.

It was something that existed only in stories for her.

No, Gisella and her family would be all that she had

Rumple lent her the Seeing globe for an hour in the afternoon so she could speak with Gisella and reassure her that she would be coming home when she was better.

While she spoke with her daughter, Jiminy penned a letter with a tiny pen and parchment Rumple had shrunk for him and then the letter vanished by magic to Snow's summer castle.

Bae wasn't eager to clean his room, he wanted to work on a sketch of Andrielle. His father was preoccupied with tending Belle's sister so he hoped Rumple would forget about asking him if it was done.

Then he heard his father's boots in the hall.

He raced around the room like a mad person shoving things into corners, sweeping dirt under rugs...

Rumple opened the door to his son's room. "Bae, have you finished . . .?" he began, entering it.

"Ummmm…yeah."

The Dark One raised an eyebrow. His son was avoiding looking at him, a sure sign he was trying to get away with something. The boy knew he could never lie to his father with a straight face. "Really, dearie?"

"It's clean…look!"

Rumple walked over to the small closet and opened it. A pile of old laundry and boots fell out on to the floor. "What the hell's THIS?" he scowled. He nudged a rug with his boot . . . and dust puffed into the air. He pulled back the blanket on the four poster bed . . .and found parchment balls and dirty socks and empty plates shoved beneath it. "You call THIS clean, Baelfire?" he demanded sharply.

"Ummmm...errr...yeah..."

"Then you must like living in a pigsty!" Rumple stated.

"I was gonna do it later."

"How much later . . .tomorrow afternoon?" his father said testily. "You'll do it now . . .and do it right this time. Quit trying to cut corners, you know it doesn't work with me." He tapped his foot on the floor.

"Papa I want to work on my..."

Rumple held up a hand. "Not listening! If you'd cleaned your room an hour ago you could do whatever you want. So just do it and quit complaining."

"Come on!"

"Don't you sass me, young man!"

"It's not going anywhere!"

"And neither are you till you clean it!"

"Never clean enough for you!"

"Well, excuse me if I don't like living in dirt! Maybe you'd rather sleep in the barn with Bess!"

"Make me!"

"Did you just ask me to make you?" Rumple growled. "Maybe you'd better rephrase that answer Baelfire!"

"You're so unfair!" he sulked.

"Oh, cry me a river!"

"You are...always make me do chores when I want to do my own stuff!"

"If you weren't being lazy . . ."

"You have Mama clean YOUR room!"

"I do not!" he snapped. "She straightens it and dusts."

"She cleans it. So now who's being lazy?"

"Me? You're calling ME lazy?" Rumple gasped, affronted.

"Make her pick up after you so yeah!"

"I most certainly am not!" he shouted.

"When's the last time you cleaned your own room? Before she got here!"

"That's none of your business!"

"It is because you lied!" Bae argued.

"I did not!"

"What is going on in here?" Belle demanded.

"Did too!"

"Did not!" Rumple was almost nose to nose with his son.

"Did too!"

"AHEM!"

Belle gave them both a Look.

"He called me lazy!"

"Well, it's true! And you fuss like an ole woman!"

"What? You take that back!"

"And that is why you're squabbling like children?"

"He won't clean his room!" Rumple pointed at Bae.

"He can clean it when he comes out of his corner...and you can go in the other, Rumplestiltskin!"

"I can what?!" he sputtered. "I'm the master of this castle!"

"Mama, he's being unfair!" Bae protested.

"Not when you and our son act like two year olds…corners...now!

Bae, recognizing she was right, obeyed reluctantly.

"Then Rumple you will set an example by cleaning your own room from now on."

Rumple gaped at her. "Belle . . . I . . . you . . ." he sputtered.

"Off you go!" She pointed to the corner in the opposite side of the room.

"But . . ."

"Now…or shall I get the broom?"

Rumple's eyes bugged out of his head. "You . . .you'd swat me?"

"That's what you do to a child who won't go in the corner like he's told."

"I'm not a child!"

"You're acting like one...lying...squabbling...whining.."

"I . . .I . . ." for the first time he realized just what he'd been doing . . .and he was ashamed of himself. "Yes, dearie."

"Five minutes boys."

He slunk off to the opposite corner of the room, feeling like he was seven again and gotten his ears chewed off by one of his guardians.

Belle timed them in her head. "You can come out now." she said when time was up.

"I'm sorry, Mama. Next time I'll do my chores," her son apologized.

"I'm sorry too." Rumple said contritely. He gave her an adorable smirk. "Forgive me? Please?"

"Oh...all right but don't make me do this again."

"We won't." they promised.

Then they hugged her so hard they picked her up off the ground.

"I love you two but you drive me crazy sometimes."

"I think it comes with the territory," Rumple said.

"Yeah, Papa could drive a priest to drink!"

"Bae...do you want five more minutes..?" Belle asked sternly.

"Look who's talking!"

"Rumple!"

"No, ma'am!" Bae sighed. "Sorry, Papa."

Belle tapped her foot and faced her betrothed. "I'm waiting..."

"Sorry."

"That's better."

Rumple looked at his son. "Now will you just clean your room?"

"If you'll clean yours," Bae countered.

"Deal," Rumple agreed and they shook on it.

"Well now that that's settled I'm going to go check on Marie."

Rumple nodded, hoping she hadn't heard any of that juvenile quarrel. He went off to clean his own room, still ashamed of his behavior, which was why he had agreed to Belle's ultimatum.

When she walked into the bedroom, Marie was asleep and to her surprise Jiminy was sleeping on the table beside her bed in his matchbox.

At the summer palace, Snow was smiling as she read Jiminy's letter. He informed the couple he was being treated well at the Dark Castle and he wanted to stay on because there was someone there he felt could use his advice and counsel.

That's our Jiminy...always there to lend an ear, she thought the last time proved dangerous for him. He knew he was taking a big risk by going to Regina but he told them it would be worth it if the curse could be stopped. Now it seemed nothing could stop it but her child.

She sent back a reply via one of her birds that he could take as much time as he needed and she had confidence that his efforts would be worthwhile.

"Snow...who is that from? Geppetto about the wardrobe?" Charming asked her.

"No, Jiminy. He's going to be staying on at the Dark Castle. There's someone there who needs him."

"You mean a prisoner! And he's probably being held captive as well, forced to write such garbage by that beast who lords over it!"

"Not that again! Snow cried. "Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?"

"You don't actually believe they're in love do you?"

"Yes, I do...and if you go over there and start making wild accusations you're going to get chased out with a broom again."

"I want to see for myself if Jiminy is there of his own free will or a prisoner!"

Snow rolled her eyes. "I'll be sure to have some salve ready for your blistered backside when you return."

Not wanting her to have a relapse Rumple suggested Marie stay indoors. She wasn't happy about it but she had her daily talks with Gisella, Rumple, Bae, Belle and Jiminy to keep her company. She found it easy to talk to Jiminy about most of her past. She still feared Gaston would try to harm her again but from all reports he was too busy wenching at Midas's castle.

Charming dismounted his horse and strode up to the front doors of the Dark Castle, pounding forcefully. "Open up!"

Rumple was spinning some straw into gold while Jiminy watched avidly, wanting to see how it was done. Belle read a favorite book over again and Marie wove a little bracelet out of some scraps of yarn for Gisella on the loveseat when the pounding came at the door.

"I'll get it, Papa," Bae said, and went to open the door with Gabby at his heels, barking.

He looked Charming up and down and said insolently, "Come to ask my papa about advice on making your wife happy, Your Highness?"

"I've come for our advisor and your prisoner!" he said angrily.

"Prisoner? What are you drunk?" Bae repeated. At his heels, Gabby growled.

"I assure you I am sober...now release them immediately!"

"Them?" He turned and called back over his shoulder, "Papa, you'd better get over here! I think Prince James had a brainstorm! He keeps talking about prisoners and he's not making any damn sense! Maybe he fell and hit his head on the road."

Belle groaned. "Not him again!"

Rumple halted his wheel and rose.

"Perhaps if I explained..." Jiminy began.

"You stay here with Marie...this may get nasty!"

Belle picked up her broom.

Just as Charming pushed past Bae and entered the foyer, crying, "Move it, boy! I'm not crazy and I'm going to get whoever the Dark One has captive out of here or my name's not James!"

Rumple tittered. "Then you're going to fail, dearie, because your name ISN'T James, it's David, and there are no prisoners here for you rescue."

"Then where are Jiminy and your captive, Dark One?"

"My captive? Have you been reading too many swashbuckling romances again in bed with your wife, dearie?" he laughed. "I just told you . . .I HAVE no captives, here or anywhere. As for Jiminy-" he gestured to the family room. "He's right in there."

Bae shook his head. "Crazy! Must be too much inbreeding!"

Charming stormed into the family room. "Come on Jiminy...we're leaving. It's all right my lady, you're safe."

"Of course I am, you moron!" protested Marie.

Misty hissed at him.

"Your Highness...did you not get my letter?"

"I did. Jiminy, did the Dark One make you write it?" Charming demanded. "Is he holding her hostage?" He pointed at Marie. "Is that who you wanted to stay and help? This poor girl?"

"Poor girl!" Marie gasped. "I think somebody's holding your brain hostage, fool!"

"I wrote it of my own will and I am helping this lady but not for the reasons you're thinking!"

"I know . . . he's got her in thrall, right? It's a dark spell-"

"And you SERVE this idiot?" Marie asked. "YOU'RE the one I feel sorry for! In thrall!? That's it!" she jumped off the love seat and ran over to him, kicking him hard.

"Madam!" he yelped, trying to avoid her lethal foot. "There's no need for violence! Why don't you go and kick the Dark One?"

"Your Highness, please," Jiminy said, flying over to Charming. "Marie is unwell and shouldn't be upset like this!"

"Why don't you leave!?"

"I think you've overstayed your welcome, dearie," Rumple interjected. "Because I never invited you in to start with."

Belle swung her broom and smacked the prince.

"That's for making Marie exert herself while sick! And this is for being a complete jackass!" she yelled.

Bae smirked. "Here we go again!"

Gabby growled. "I'm gonna bite him!"

Bae held the hassock. "Aww, let Mama handle it. I guess he's a slow learner!"

"Belle...let me borrow that," Marie said and grabbed the broom.

She smacked the prince herself several times. "Maybe this...will teach you...to stop being...so ...narrow minded!"

Bae whistled. "The Broom Brigade strikes again! Those wicked wicker-wielding wildcats really pack a wallop!"

"Owww! Owww! Good gods woman!" Charming yelped, ducking and trying to cover his backside while running about the foyer.

"Get out!"

"Your Highness if you had JUST read my letter instead of making assumptions you wouldn't be in this predicament!" Jiminy scolded.

At that point Charming decided discretion was the better part of valor . . .and also more prudently saving his backside. He ran out the door like he was being pursued by furies.

Marie slumped against the wall.

"Marie...Marie...are you all right?' Jiminy asked worriedly.

"I...I'm all right..."

"A Bordreaux woman with a broom is far more dangerous than me!" Rumple called after the retreating prince.

"Yeah, and a beating a day keeps the jackasses away!" Bae added.

"Yeah! Take that!" Gabby barked.

Then Bae shut the door and Rumple came back into the family room just in time to pick Marie up off the floor and put her back on the loveseat. "Dearie, what'd I say about overexerting yourself?" he scolded.

"I couldn't help it...he was being an ass!"

"That's nothing new!"

"Can't keep us from giving them what they deserve even when we're sick," added Belle.

"You can say that again!" Bae laughed.

"Just sleep, Marie," Jiminy said gently.

Rumple tucked a blanket around her. "Rest before you have a relapse."

"M'fine," she murmured.

"Humph! You'd say that if you were passed out in the street," Rumple snorted.

By the end of the week Marie was much better and ready to go back to Gisella.

"I can try to come to see you before..." she said to Belle.

"Maybe it would be better if you didn't..."

Marie glanced over at Rumple. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"No trouble, dearie. Family helps family."

"I'll even miss you...scamp," she said to Bae and ruffled his hair.

"Me too . . . now I won't have anybody I can beat at checkers."

Then she saw Jiminy sitting on one of the statues at the front gate.

"Weren't you going to say goodbye?"

"Not goodbye, fair lady. But . .. until we meet again. Because someday . . . I think we will."

"You've been a wonderful friend to me, Jiminy..."

"You too, Marie . . ." and perhaps someday, if the fates are kind, I will be something more . . .he thought wistfully.

She gave him a smile and stepped into the waiting coach.

Jiminy waved, thinking that at least he had a few fond memories to take back home . . .before things fell apart.

They kept in touch with their family and friends through the Seeing Globe though it wasn't the same as being with them in person.

They tried to carry on as if things were normal but they all knew they were not. The Queen and the Queen Mother had been eerily silent since the wedding of Snow and Charming but everyone knew they would enact their curse any day. Rumple was surprised when Jiminy returned to the castle with a message requesting his presence at the summer palace.

As the cricket promised, his account of his time at the Dark Castle began to change people's attitudes about the man who lived in it...and now even Charming was supporting him. He did not wish to have his backside blistered by the Bordreaux women a third time.

"Why do they want me there? They have the Blue Fairy."

"I am the one who suggested we need another opinion," the cricket replied.

"On what?"

"The doorway...they claim that it will only fit one."

"Most of them can take several persons. Who is claiming it can only fit one."

"Ummm...Blue."

He scoffed. "She plans on sending an infant to a strange land alone without thinking what dangers it could face? Madness!"

"Then you will attend?"

"I most certainly will...to talk some sense into those idiots!"

He shook his head. Sending a baby alone into a world they knew nothing about . . .a child needed a guardian, her mother at the very least . . .what in hell was wrong with that damned fairy?

"What should I pack for us?" Belle asked him.

"We'll need some court dress. Your gold one, my suit I wore for the ball probably are good. Don't want those popinjays thinking we just fell off a turnip cart."

"I doubt there'll be a party, Rumple. There isn't much to celebrate...now."

"No . . .but they'll still dress for the occasion. It's how it's done. You go out in style," he said with a faint bitter laugh.

"My father shut up his castle...it makes Gisella unhappy but he wants them all together when..."

"Yes. And we will be too . . ." Rumple promised.

Immediately upon their arrival at the castle, Rumple was taken to the council room while Belle and Bae stayed in their own chambers, warded against any attacks.

When he entered, escorted by two solemn guards in blue livery, he said with some of his old insouicent flare, "You called, dearies?"

"What is HE doing here?' demanded the Blue Fairy.

"I asked him to be here," said Snow.

"The DARK ONE? Are you insane? He's in league with those Miller women!"

"Madam I can assure you his input is needed," spoke up the cricket.

Blue glared at him. "Didn't you learn your lesson well enough the last time you tampered with dark magic?"

"Tut tut, dearie! Looks like your grapevine's died and fallen apart if that's all the gossip you can dredge up!" he snorted. "I am not in league with the queens . . .I threw her daughter out of my castle . . . with a flea in her ear and a blistered backside!"

He frowned at Blue. "He didn't tamper with dark magic . . .the wizard who gave him the potion lied! Intent matters, dearie! Unless you're a hypocritical flying bug!"

"How dare you...?"

"Enough!" shouted Charming.

Rumple bowed to him. "Forgive my quick tongue. Now, what did you wish to consult me on?"

"Bring it in," Charming commanded.

A tree shaped wardrobe was wheeled into the room. "This is the portal we plan to use to send Emma through. The claim is that it can only hold one and Emma is the only logical choice," he explained.

"Portals, I've learned can transport more than one person...I have reservations that this one holds only one," Jiminy said.

"It does!" Blue insisted.

Rumple stepped forward and examined it closely, touching it gently. "This is a very fine piece of construction . . .this wizardwood is very old . . .ancient . . . older than I am . . ." He opened it and peered inside. Then he straightened. "I see no reason why it cannot hold at least one more person including the wee one. Portals can transport many at a time. This land was founded on that. It's a nexus for all the worlds."

"Snow is the most logical second choice," Red spoke up.

"Aye, dearie. A baby needs its mother," Rumple nodded.

"You're just going to believe HIM?"

Blue was furious.

"I'm right, dearie!" Rumple sneered. "You would send an infant through a portal alone? With no one to guard her or make sure she's safe? And you call ME a monster?"

'"If we risk sending two we endanger both if you're wrong!"

"But I'm not wrong . . .I've dealt with portals . . .I've traveled to other worlds using the gates . . .and I know how they function. This can take more than one . . .once it was able to transport over a hundred people, the rings on the trunk show it!"

Rumple argued. "And the fact remains, Rheul Gorm, how can you send a baby through a portal alone? She could die! Have you no heart, you cold bitch!"

Snow glared at the fairy. "We have to give Emma her best chance and her best chance is with me!"

"Two may go . . .mother and child . . .it's only fitting," Rumple said firmly.

"After she's born...and I can travel...we'll go."

"Yes. That's a good decision." Rumple agreed.

'It seems you've made up your minds and have no need of me now," Blue grumbled.

She flew away.

Good riddance, Rumple thought.

He looked at Snow. "If that's all you needed from me . . .I'd best be getting back home."

"I'm sorry…we had to...I'm due in a matter of days and we needed to be sure..." She took his hand in hers and patted it gently. "Go...spend what time we have with your family."

"And now you are. So relax . . .until your daughter decides to make her appearance." He smiled at her. Then he waved a hand. A small pink hat and sweater appeared in his hands. "Here. To keep her warm on cold days. It's spun from the wool of my goat. I knitted it while I waited for the tea to boil." The sweater had an E embroidered on it in golden thread.

"Thank you so much..."

"You are most welcome. And I shall remember that lovely name . . .when I've forgotten all else . . ."

"At least we have some hope..."

"And a flicker of hope is better than no hope at all," the imp said, then he turned and walked out, to gather his family and return to their home. Their remaining time was precious and he didn't want to waste a minute of it.

Months later:

Belle stood in front of the mirror in her blue gown. For centuries his ballroom had been unused but tonight he would dance in it...with her.

Cosette giggled. "You look fine, mistress! A sight to turn a man's head!"

"There's only one head I want to turn tonight," she said softly.

"Oh you've already done that, honey. His head's permanently spinning around like a top!"

"I'm going to miss all of you..."

Cosette hugged her. "We will miss you . . .who brought love back into this castle . . . and into the lonely heart of a beast . . .But we will be here waiting for you to return . . ."

"It may be a long time..."

"What is time to us, honey? We shall sleep until then. The Master has promised . . .and time's hand shall not touch us . .. "

"Miss Belle, Miss Belle, the master's waiting for you!" Tobias cried excitedly.

"Go! Your betrothed awaits!" Cosette urged. "One last dance, honey! Give us something to dream about. Go!"

When she stepped out into the hall she saw him waiting patiently at the top of the grand staircase, as handsome as ever in his own outfit that complimented hers.

He held out a hand to her. "Are you ready, sweetheart?"

"I have been my whole life," she whispered. "For you...and only you..."

"Then shall we dance?" He led her down the staircase, processing into the ballroom, which had been newly cleaned by him and Bae, and an invisible orchestra began to play as they stepped onto the polished golden floor.

"This...is even better than at Papa's ball...no one here but us..."

"Aye only you and I, mo chroi . . ." he grinned, that impish smirk she loved so well. Then he put an arm about her waist and began to waltz with her.

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, praying to every god and goddess she knew that the time the curse was active would go by quickly and she would be back in his arms again, this time as his wife.

"I love you, Rumplestiltskin...with all my heart."

Up above, on the grand balcony overlooking the ballroom, a door opened and Cosette, Lumiere, Cogworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Gabby, Misty, Tobias, Wesley and many others gathered along with Bae to watch the master and th mistress dance together . . . and celebrate hope and love in a world that was going to fade into darkness someday soon.

"And I love you, Belle . . .forever and ever . . .through all that may come . . ."

Then he leaned forward and kissed her.

Let this be the first memory I have when I awaken, she prayed.

There was a collective sigh from the furniture and even Bae smiled. Then he took out his sketchpad and began to draw rapidly. He wanted to preserve this moment and the only way he knew how was to capture it on paper.

It was a beautiful scene...a beauty and her beast...a tale as old as time with the truest love there could be.

And though a curse might separate them for a time they would always find their way home to each other, for their hearts were entwined with a bond that would not break, and endure to the end of all things.

Regina and Cora stood before the cauldron as it bubbled, all of the necessary ingredients added, but for one. The heart. Having never seen the book, only going by what he mother read, Regina knew a heart was needed, but not the heart of the one she loved most.

Cora opened a drawer in her vault of hearts and opened the box to reveal a glowing, beating heart. She placed it in her daughter's hands.

"Now...crush it!" her mother instructed.

"Whose heart is it?" the queen asked.

"It doesn't matter. Crush it and we will both have everything we always wanted...we will have our revenge!"

She hesitated. What if it was her father's? Or Daniel's? They were the ones she loved most and would never harm either of them!

Even for revenge...

"Do you want to spend the rest of your short life on your knees before them," Cora hissed in her ear. "DO IT!"

No, she would be on her knees before no one, especially Snow White, not after everything she did.

"DO IT!" her mother screamed again.

The young woman's hands closed around the organ and she squeezed with all her might, the heart turning to dust. She let the particles fall into the cauldron.

Cora waved her hand and Daniel's body appeared on the floor before them.

"Noooooo!" Daniel!" Regina sobbed, falling to her knees before her lover. "Daniel...please...please...wake up...I didn't know...I didn't know!" She glared at her mother "You did this..." she hissed.

"No darling, YOU did," her mother said calmly. "Love is weakness, Regina...and for what we need to do...we can't have any weakness."

"No, we can't..." Regina said coldly, stretching out her hands sparkling with energy. She rose to her feet and stood before her mother. "You've manipulated me for the last time, Mother. You're not going to the new land with me."

Cora laughed. "Do you think you can stop me?"

"Yes...I can..."

Regina flicked her wrist and a mirror appeared behind Cora.

"You need me!" Cora insisted.

"I don't need anyone anymore."

Regina concentrated, allowing all of her hatred and anger to flow through her...to give her focus...to make her stronger. She shot an energy blast at Cora sending her flying toward the mirror. Cora gripped the sides of the frame.

"Regina...please...you can't win, not without me."

"YES I CAN!" Regina screamed, and hit her with another blast. The older woman fell through the mirror and the glass shattered.

A dark purple cloud rose out of the cauldron. Regina walked over to Daniel's side again and took him into her arms, kissing his cold lips. "If I can't be with the one I love...NO ONE can!"

The curse cloud shattered the windows of the summer palace and made its way across the countryside, tearing apart lovers and families.

Leroy, seeing the curse clouds coming up over the mountains at his watch tower rang the warning bell frantically. "The curse! It's heeeerreee!"

Regina climbed into her carriage. It was time to pay her dear stepdaughter a visit. The curse cloud trailed behind her, leaving broken hearts and destruction in its wake for it would only take those Regina chose to the new land with her and those who were left behind would not remember those they lost. And those who went to the new land would be forced to see the ones they loved every day but not remember who they were and what they meant to them. Before she was cast out of the realm, Cora added one more ingredient to the curse that would allow her to have HER revenge. Rumplestiltskin would never see the two people he loved the most. If they attempted to come in contact with each other, the curse would make them stay apart. And that cricket and his true love would suffer tenfold for his interference.

Unless the savior appeared…

In her bedchamber, Snow White's joy over the birth of her daughter Emma was short lived when she heard the warning bells in the distance and saw the curse clouds coming toward their castle. Charming took the baby into his arms and raced down the hall to the wardrobe as the queen's black knights broke through the castle's defenses and made their way up to the second floor to kill the child that threatened to destroy the queen's plans.

He slammed the door to his daughter's nursery shut and set her down in her crib while he pushed a dresser in front of the door. No one was going to stop him from getting his daughter to safety, from giving Emma her best chance at survival. Satisfied the door was well barricaded; Charming picked up his daughter again and carried her over to the wardrobe.

Oh Emma….this isn't how it's supposed to be, he thought sadly, opening the door and placing her inside. All I can hope for is that the Dark One is right and you'll be the one to save us all and help us find each other again. I love you my princess….

"Find us, Emma," he sobbed and closed the doors, locking them tightly. Now it was too late for Snow to join her.

Several knights broke through the barricade and came charging toward the prince with swords drawn. Charming raised his own weapon and began to fight back, ready to give his own life to ensure his daughter's safety and his wife's for he had no doubt they would go for Snow next. The knights had to admit that he was a formidable opponent, his desire to protect his family giving him strength he never knew he had. The last only had to wait for him to tire before he struck. He slashed at the prince's chest and Charming collapsed to the floor. The last thing he saw before he fainted was the knight opening the wardrobe and finding it empty.

In Wonderland, Jefferson Hatter could see the curse clouds sweeping away everyone and everything the Evil Queen wished to be taken to the land without magic, one of them being his precious Grace. After Regina's unsuccessful attempt to retrieve her father from this strange land, she left Jefferson behind in it and confiscated his portal making hat not knowing all he had to do was obtain the services of a white rabbit named Percy who could dig portals. The trouble was he had no idea where to look. All he knew was that the curse would create a shielded town in the new land where time stood still and no one remembered who they were in the Enchanted Forest. Percy dug his portal and Jefferson jumped through….only he didn't end up where the curse would take the others…it took him to a place called Portland, Oregon.

In Avonlea Maurice Bordreaux stood in the north tower, his arms wrapped around the young girl he loved like a daughter and the child he considered his grandchild, the purple curse cloud rising up over the hills and quickly approaching the castle.

"Do you think the curse has already hit the Dark Castle?" Marie asked him.

"Not yet but it will." He sighed. "Those damned spiteful bitches. Their misery is their own fault yet they find it amusing to punish the rest of us. I hope to hell Rumple is right and that baby of Snow White's can break this damned curse. "

Gisella clutched her doll tightly and held its ear up to her mouth. "Please let my new daddy be in this land so's I can find him…"

The clouds came closer. Maurice tightened his embrace around Marie and Gisella and thought of his daughter back in the Dark Castle. The curse would carry them away last. They closed their eyes as the clouds swept them away.

Deep in the forest, Jiminy Cricket sat on a rock watching the world he knew collapse around him, feeling helpless. He would never see his old friend Geppetto again nor the woman who made him long to be human again for the first time in years. As the curse clouds approached him and he thought of her…and what they could never be, a tear slid down his cheek.

"Marie…" he sighed sadly when the clouds took him away too…

Rumple, Belle and Bae stood in the library watching the clouds come up over the mountains. Belle turned to her betrothed, her eyes filled with tears.

"Why does it have to be their child to break the curse...why can't we?" she asked sadly.

"I don't know," he whispered, hugging her. "My Sight only shows me . . .partial things . . . but that much I know beyond a doubt. No curse lasts forever, and someday the savior shall free us all." He gestured and a large leather bound book appeared in his hand. "And with this compendium of stories . . .at least one of us will always remember what has gone before . . . and who we are." He waved a hand and the Once Upon a Time book vanished. At her curious look he said, "I've sent it on ahead, dearie, to reappear to the one who will have the Heart of the Truest Believer."

"I don't want to let you go..."

"And I don't want to let you go. You are my flicker of light in an ocean of darkness. You and Bae . . . you anchor me to my humanity . . ."

"Papa...what's going to happen to us? We're not gonna be a family now...are we?" a frightened Bae asked.

"No, Bae..." Belle said hoarsely. "Separating us...is her happy ending!"

Rumple hugged his son in his other arm. "But even if we're separated . . . no curse lasts forever . . . and in twenty-eight years . . .the Savior shall break it and we can be together again, like we are now."

"It's not fair!" he protested. "It's Snow White she's mad at...why do the rest of us have to suffer!"

The windows shattered and the purple storm clouds drifted closer...

"Because, Bae, vengeance is a double edged sword . . . and it poisons all it touches . . .Regina is mad at the world, son, and in her anger she'll destroy all that is good . . ."

"No...I don't want to go!" Bae screamed.

Rumple felt the darkness swirl about his son, dragging him out of his arms. "BAE!" he screamed, clinging to him with one hand. "Always remember-I love you!"

"Papa...noooooooo!"

His son vanished into the black mist. Rumple felt a piece of his heart shatter.

Now it reached for Belle.

"Rumple...!"

"Belle . . ."

"No matter where we go or what we are...I'll fight to get back to you...I'll never stop! I love you!"

"You are my heart! And I shall love you forever!" He clung to her desperately.

She raised her lips to his.

He kissed her one last time before the curse took her from him, and then he let the darkness swallow him. . .

A/N: Next up, we'll see what they've all become in Storybrooke . . .and what the curse has done to them.


	12. Rude Awakenings

**12**

_~ Rude Awakenings ~_

The telephone on his night stand ringing woke Robert Gold out of a deep sleep. He groaned and rolled over to look at the clock. 6AM on the dot. She didn't give him a break, not even on the weekends but if he didn't answer she would just keep ringing his phone off the hook. He stuck his hand out from underneath his pillow and reached for the receiver.

"Well, if it isn't my least favorite pain in the ass," he greeted as he did every morning when she called.

"And how did you sleep last night, Mr. Gold?" Belle French, the reading teacher at Storybrooke Prep asked coldly.

"Rather well, dearie," he replied with a smirk.

"Well, would you like to know how I slept?"

"Not interested."

"Horribly! It's too hot in this apartment because YOU refuse to have the air conditioning fixed."

"You ever try opening a window? Cheaper and more energy efficient." The landlord chuckled.

Belle French was the only one of his tenants who bothered him on a daily basis with problems at her apartment, the damned air conditioner being her favorite. And she called at exactly 6 AM every day.

"You're responsible for all major repairs in my apartment, Mr. Gold. It states that right here in my lease!"

"I'm sorry, dearie but I don't consider an air conditioner a major repair. A roof, yes."

Why was it that everything seemed to go wrong in HER apartment of all people? It annoyed him to no end. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, about to hang up.

"And then there's the damned shower door. How am I supposed to take a shower when it's about to fall off?"

"Take a bath." he answered. "You get clean either way."

"Oooooo you...you..."

"Go on...I'm waiting." She slammed the phone down in his ear.

He laughed. Score one point for him.

Truth be told, he was starting to enjoy their early morning bantering. It added a bit of excitement to a life that was not very interesting and hadn't been for as long as he could remember….not since he lost them….his fiancée Lacey and his son Neal, both dead….killed in a car accident. He cut himself off from everyone after that. It was better that way. He couldn't bear to go through the pain of losing someone he loved again.

He spent most of his time in his pawnshop though it didn't get much business unless someone was desperate for cash and Robert did have deep pockets but the terms for his loans were very specific. You either had the money when it was due or he confiscated whatever was put up to secure it. The people he dealt with complained about him constantly and called him every filthy name in the book but for him it was nothing personal…just business, except when someone made it personal.

He got out of bed, showered, dressed, made himself a light breakfast and drove downtown to his pawnshop to open for business. If the day was going to be like any other, he would spend most of his time polishing and inventorying his stock. He was also an attorney and once in a while someone came to him for legal advice. If he was interested in the case, he took it. Most of the time his opponents preferred to settle out of court but once Robert got in a courtroom he was a shark on the hunt and the other side stood little chance in hell of winning, unless they were willing to play dirty.

He absently rubbed his leg as he got out of the Cadillac. In the same accident that had taken the life of his son and fiancee, he'd also been badly injured . . . shattered his ankle and tore up his knee and despite several surgeries on it, could only regain partial mobility. End result, he now walked with a cane, though a fashionable gold topped one.

On rent day he sometimes made the rounds himself on foot unless it was too cold or raining as both tended to make his disabled leg ache to the point where he could barely walk on it. In those instances he asked his assistant Dove to make the rounds for him.

No matter which one of them showed up on the doorstep, the tenants feared them, especially when the rent payment was short or they needed an extension.

Gold couldn't even recall the last time he'd actually evicted someone, but all the tenants swore he'd done so at one time, and were shaking in their shoes if they happened to need more time to scrape together the money they owed.

There were a few of them who paid their rent ahead of time, Belle French, Doctor Hopper and Jonas Harris until his death. Now the apartment he rented was in the possession of a dancer down at the Foxtrot named Marie Bordreaux.

Gold was looking up antique values on his laptop in the backroom, which was also his office and where he kept the really valuable items, when he heard the bell over the door tinkle.

"Mr. Gold!" Henry Mills, the mayor's son, called out.

Gold levered himself up from his chair. "Coming, dearie!" he called. Then he limped out into the main room.

Henry held a stack of old comic books in his hands. He always sold the ones he no longer read to the pawnbroker and was always given a fair price for them. Today, however, he hoped to use the money he could get to purchase a bus ticket to Boston.

Gold gave the eager ten year old a quiet smile. "Come to sell me some more vintage Spiderman and Batman comics?" he asked. He liked the boy, who reminded him of the son he had lost. Neal had liked to read comics too.

"Yeah...ummm...I need the money for a project I'm working on...Operation Cobra."

Gold chuckled. "Operation Cobra, eh? Sounds dangerous. Are you on a mission then, lad? Like Mr. Bond?" Henry used to come into the shop sometimes and talk to him about the latest 007 movie he'd seen. Gold suspected the boy was lonely, as he never seemed to have friends by him. And since Gold was lonely too, he didn't mind the boy's chatter.

Operation Cobra was the code name he'd given to his quest to find his birth mother, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, have her break his adopted mother's curse on their town and restore the happy endings for the fairy tale characters living there. He knew Mr. Gold's real name was Rumplestiltskin and he was also the Beast from Beauty and the Beast who had been separated from his true love Belle and his son Baelfire.

He didn't know where Baelfire was but he did know Belle was Belle French, a reading teacher at the school along with Snow White who went by Mary Margaret Blanchard.

His mother, Mayor Regina Mills, or the Evil Queen as she was known in the fairy tale world wanted everyone to think he was just a kid with an overactive imagination and emotional problems and set him to see Doctor Hopper. The doctor didn't believe him when he told him HE was Jiminy Cricket and he had a true love too...but there was no name in the book that Miss Blanchard had given him that explained who they all were.

He assumed it had to do with the second curse cast by the Evil Queen Mother Cora.

"So, let's see what you've got here," Gold said, and pulled down the Comic Price Guide from his shelf. Despite his reputation as a cold hearted businessman, Robert Gold never cheated anyone on his deals. Ever. And he let no one cheat him . . .or else heads would roll.

Gold flipped through his price guide, matching the comics in a stack before him. Some were quite rare, and in very good condition, which meant he could give the boy top dollar for them. He pulled out his calculator and typed in some figures.

Henry waited anxiously for the pawnbroker's offer. He needed a good bit of money for his plans and he always made sure he kept his comic books in good shape to get the best price.

Gold looked up at him finally and said, "I can give you $400 for the lot of them. This one," he tapped the original Batman comic on the top. "Was worth the most." He smiled wistfully down at it. "Neal always liked Batman." He rarely mentioned his son to anyone, but Henry was different. He had seen a red leather ball on a shelf one day and asked about it . . .prompting a discussion on Gold's deceased son.

"Batman is awesome...and you're awesome, Mr. Gold!" the boy cried excitedly. "You're not gonna regret this I promise!"

Because once my real mom breaks the curse you'll be happy again because you'll have Belle and Baelfire back!

Operation Cobra was underway!

Robert laughed. "I'd hope not." He went to his cashbox to retrieve the money, giving the boy stacks of twenties and a few fifties as they'd be easier to change. He put the money in an envelope like the bank tellers used and handed it to the boy. "Here you go, lad. Now you be careful with that." He thought for a moment. "You want me to walk you home, Henry? There's been some more robberies going around lately. Damn gangs!" There was a large problem with gangs of street kids in Storybrooke, and had been for a long time. The mayor and sheriff Humbert had tried before to break them up but hadn't succeeded. And so they continued burgling homes and businesses and picking pockets of unwary citizens.

"I know...Mom says the Purple Knights and the Scorpions think this is their turf."

"They do . . .unfortunately," Gold sighed. "And their rivals, the Black Dogs, disagree. If we're not careful an all out war will erupt between them soon." He fished his keys from his pocket. "C'mon, lad. Let me walk you home. They won't come near you if I'm with you." For that was another odd thing. Despite his lame leg and the fact that he was the richest man in town, none of the street brats had ever dared to pick his pocket. Gold didn't know why, but supposed his reputation scared them off.

And as soon as they stepped outside Henry spotted two Purple Knights walking down the street.

"Ah shite Bobby, it's Gold!"

"Ah don't worry...Fire's gonna try to clean the joint out."

The other boy shook his head. "Ain't tangling with that mo'fo. No way and no how. Fire better watch his ass. Gold be mean as Lucifer!"

"Yeah well Dickie wants him to take the new guy on the job...not a good idea. Wraith's better at it."

"Yup. Ain't nobody quicker than Wraith. She's quicker than a ghost in the moonlight."

"Saved my ass a few times."

"Me too. That bastard Ahmad was beatin' on me and tryin' to take my stash . . .and Wraith brained him with a lead pipe."

"Fuckin Dogs...this is our 'hood and they're not getting it...they'll get their balls handed to them first."

"Yeah . . .we'll send 'em runnin' home crying to their mamas . . .if they had any!" spat the other boy. "Like the yellow bellied cowards they are!"

"We better get back...big meeting tonight..."

"Yup. An' no chance now of tweaking the Mills kid 'cause Gold's shadowing him." The other boy nodded.

One and all feared the slight attorney with his gold topped cane . . .except Wildfire, the Scorpions best second story cat burglar and pickpocket.

There was a betting pool in the Scorpions and the Purple Knights as to whether Wildfire could make off with the pawnbroker's cash without getting caught. The odds were not in his favor.

Nearly everyone except for Wraith believed he was going to get his ass beat with the old man's cane.

Taking a newbie on a big job like that was setting himself up for it nicely but since Dickie was their leader and the newbie was his little brother, Wildfire didn't have much of a choice. Most of the kids pulled jobs as pairs and Wildfire and Wraith were the best of the lot, mostly due to their climbing skills. If they weren't using bungee cords, they free climbed out of the tallest buildings in town.

Of all the jobs any of the gangs could pull, robbing the richest man in town was the crowning achievement.

Wildfire also liked to leave a message for his targets on their walls with spray paint that said "You've Just Been FIRED!"

He got a nice stereo system out of a reading teacher's car.

Wraith had stolen a wicked emerald pendant off one of the dancers at the Foxtrot . . .probably payment for her turning tricks for a customer.

They usually gave their items to their fence, Louie, who gave them cash in return and probably sold them to Gold on the side.

While Gold was out walking Henry home, Fire scoped out the shop for the job he'd do in a few days. He marked the best way to enter and exit the building, and how fast he needed to be to disappear once he was out of it . .. along with his partner, Mikey, who as yet hadn't been gifted with his street handle.

The Scorpions badly needed the cash in the pawnshop for the big fight going down soon . . .to buy guns and ammo to waste the Black Dogs.

"So when we gonna do it?"

"Relax. We go when I say. And you jump the gun on me and put the old man on alert, kid, and I will kick your ass. Got me?" he growled.

He was whipcord thin with dark eyes and a mop of thick curly dark hair. He might not have been the biggest member of the Scorpions, but Fire had the rep of a badass.

Mikey hated being talked down at, especially by Fire.

"Stay here," the older boy ordered. "Gonna go topside and check out the roof." He wanted to see if there was another entrance on the roof because if so he preferred to use it rather than the front door or a window.

They were facing the back of the shop, and it was an easy climb to the roof. Fire scaled the wall in two minutes and was on the roof, examining it, while Mikey remained below as a lookout.

The thief wore his customary black jeans and red tank top, which left his arms free to move easily and also displayed his gang logo tattoo, a scorpion waving its tail.

His hands were encased in black leather fingerless gloves . . .which had small ridges in them so he could climb quickly with them. He examined the roof with an expert eye, cursing when he realized there was no skylight to come and go from, or even an air condition shaft.

He knelt and shook his head slightly, his earring, a silver flame, sparkling in the sunlight.

Then he went and climbed down, meeting up with Mikey a moment later in the shadows behind some dumpsters. "No good. Old man's got that place locked up tighter than a witch's ass."

Which was a shame, because Fire preferred a rooftop entry and exit.

"What? What are you..chicken?"

"No and I'm not stupid either so don't get any dumbass ideas about trying it alone either!"

Mikey glared at him.

"Look," Fire pointed to where the front of the street curved up at the crest of the hill. "There he is, coming back. You went in now, we woulda got nailed." Gold was limping steadily back towards the shop again, his mission accomplished.

Mr. Gold unlocked his shop and went in, glad that his little trip with Henry was uneventful. Something needed to be done about the street gangs, people shouldn't be afraid to walk the streets, or women afraid to be alone in town for fear of being mugged and assaulted. He just wished the sheriff would get some deputies together that were tough enough to round up the troublesome teens and either put them in jail or into some youth counseling program.

Behind the shop, Fire and Mikey melted away into the shadows, on their way back to the Scorpion's home base . . . an old abandoned warehouse near the docks, about six blocks from the pawnshop.

The warehouse had been part of the cannery's storage houses, but had been abandoned when business took a turn for the worst. Gold still owned it, however, and was aware that they were squatting in it, but couldn't do much to evict them, since the gang members were armed and he was just one old man with a cane. The warehouse was mostly boarded up, except for a few windows and a roof top stairwell.

Wildfire grabbed the bungee cord hanging on an eave and climbed up to the roof and slipped into the warehouse through the entry behind the air condition units. Razor was on guard today, and waved him and Mikey through, his hand on his sawed off shotgun.

"What's up guys?"

"Nothing, that's what!" Mikey pouted.

Wildfire rolled his eyes. This kid annoyed the hell out of him and if he were leader, Mikey would be out of the gang because he just didn't have what it took to be a true Scorpion.

Unlike the Dogs who quarreled amongst themselves on a daily basis, the Scorpions and their allies the Purple Knights were family and the Scorpions had three girls in their gang...Wraith, Fury and Shadow. The girls were as tough as the boys and as skilled as burglars. Fury often partnered with Ewan and Shadow went on jobs with Bobby from the Knights.

If they all had families before the gang, they barely remembered them. Wildfire was an orphan. His mother took off when he was a toddler and his father and stepmother were dead...killed in a car accident.

Fire gave Razor a high five and then continued down the hallway. "Later, bro."

He went up to the second floor to talk to Dickie about the pawnshop and tell him when he thought the job could be accomplished. Mikey shadowed him, still pouting like a five year old.

Suddenly, Fire spun on the younger boy, who was twelve to his fourteen. "Will ya knock it off with the sulking? You're acting like a little kid told he couldn't go to the candy store! Jesus H. Christ!"

"We coulda done it, Fire!" the other boy protested.

"Yeah, we coulda . . . if you wanted to get caught and get a good beating with old man Gold's cane," Fire snorted. "Me, I'd rather not. And I'm the one in charge, not you."

"No you're not...Dickie is!"

"When I'm out on this job . . .you do what I say," the older boy reiterated. "Cause I'm older, smarter, and faster than you. Your brother'll tell ya that." He tapped on the door to office in a special code-two short knocks and three long.

"S'up, Fire?" the gang leader called.

"He chickened out on a job!" Mikey complained.

Richard Fagin, known as Dickie to his Scorpions and Dodger to the other street gangs, sat behind a large oak desk, with his feet up on it. He was dressed in a polyglot of an outfit-camo pants and Army boots, a faded green T-shirt and a black leather jacket with a silver scorpion on it, painted by Wildfire himself. He had spiked brown hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a set of dog tags that used to belong to his sergeant father.

He was sixteen, one of the oldest boys running a gang.

"Like hell!" snapped Fire. "Dickie, the old man came back while we were casing the joint for the best way in, and I decided to lay low." He glared at the younger boy. "Say that again, kid, and you're gonna be drinking your meals through a straw."

"Dickie, you hear that?'

"I heard," the older boy drawled. "You call a man a coward, an' you'd better be prepared to put up or shut up, lil bro. Fire knows the hood better n' you, and when you can do a job without gettin' caught by the fuzz."

"But...but..." his younger brother stammered.

Fire was grateful their leader had his back, he always did. They all had to stick together to survive especially if the word on the street was true and the Dogs were planning a major turf war.

Most of their information was coming from a Purple Knight who infiltrated the Dogs to act as scout for both them and the Scorpions.

"When you're out on the street, working, _he's_ your sergeant, Mikey," the older boy jerked a thumb at his gang mate. "You listen to him like you would me . . .don't an' he's got my permission to wallop your ass. He knows what he's doin'. S'why I picked him to do this . . . you're just along to get experience."

"How'm I gonna get experience if he won't do a job when he should?"

Fire was ready to wallop the whining brat right then and there. If he kept that up he wasn't going to last a week out on the street.

Dickie suddenly put his feet on the floor and leaned over the desk, his eyes hard. "Wildfire knows the right time, kid. He can use his head. Now quit that whining shit, Michael Fagin, or swear to God, _I'm _gonna beat your ass like Dad would. This ain't no video game, bro, this is real, an' you screw up you're dead! Got me?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay. Go get yourself somethin' to eat from Shadow, she's on KP duty today. The go practice with Mr. Jingles for an hour." Dickie instructed. Mr. Jingles was what they all called the practice dummy they used to practice picking pockets and lifting purses off marks. The dummy had little jingle bells all over it, and if the pickpocket wasn't good enough, he'd set them ringing. They exited the office.

Shadow was the best cook the gang had and if you left her table still hungry, it was your own stupid fault.

And the aroma coming from her kitchen was enough to have them salivating.

"What's she cookin' today?" asked Fire, drooling uncontrollably.

"Not supposed to tell...she'll whup my ass," said Fury who had just returned from a job with Ewan.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "You afraid of that little old four eyes?" Shadow wore glasses and was petite, but despite her bad eyesight was lighting fast.

"Watch it, shrimp because I'll whup your ass, Dickie's bro or not!"

Fury also wore glasses and was petite but what she lacked in size, she made up for in strength, especially when she was angry. She was fond of saying how she failed anger management.

Mikey shrank from her. "You ain't 'llowed to touch me."

"Don't bet on it."

Fire shook his head. "Kid, you are _asking_ for me to tan your ass. Now knock off this attitude. Before I lose my temper."

"He's on my last nerve, Fire, and you know what happens when you get on my last nerve."

Fire grinned. "His ass is grass and you're the lawnmower."

"He's lucky it's me and not Wraith. She's lookin' for ya."

"Where is she?"

"Waitin' to eat."

"Okay." He went into the big dining hall, which was what they called it, it had some large industrial sized crates shoved next to each other to form a table . . .benches lifted from the park beside it and an old tablecloth snitched from the dumpster at Granny's.

Seated on a bench was Wind Wraith, Wraith for short, a medium sized platinum blond with blue dyed tips. She was very pretty, with forest green eyes and an elegant face with classic high cheekbones. She wore frayed jeans with a bunch of knives strapped all over, a sapphire blue shirt and a silver jacket with the word Wraith across it. Around her neck was a blue sapphire butterfly and on her wrist a silver bracelet with a scorpion dangling from it. She was Fire's best friend and he trusted her like none other.

"How'd it go?" she asked him.

Fire sat down on the bench beside her. Like him, she was an orphan, her parents and older brother killed in a fire that started while the family was sleeping. Wraith, then known as Andrea MacLeod, had been the only survivor. "Had to abort. Old man Gold came back sooner than I thought. But no biggie. I'll try again later on in the week."

"Damn...we'd be set for years with what he's got!"

"We'll get it," he soothed. "You on duty tonight in the cash office?"

"Yeah...me n'Fury."

Fury however had a job she needed to do later with Shadow, Robert and Ewan.

"Figured." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a battered copy of Lord of the Rings. "Here. Got ya this, so's you ain't going cross-eyed lookin' at the wall."

"Thanks...I'll need it once Fury goes out on that job...I think they might try to hit the mayor's place tonight."

"Sweet!" Fire whistled. "Mayors Mills is almost as loaded as Gold. Or so I hear. Just make sure her kid ain't home . . . or he's sleeping."

"Bobby's casing the place and he's making sure they don't hit when the kid's awake."

"Good. Then they'll have it easy peasy," Fire said, sniffling the air. "Hell, what's she cookin' in there?"

"I dunno but I'm drooling."

A few moments later Shadow came out, wearing an apron over her jeans and hoodie which had a cat sleeping on it and the saying The Wicked Has Rested . . .Beware of Claws. She had long curly hair and carried a large pot in her hands, which were covered in mismatched oven mitts. She set the pot in the middle of the table, grabbed a ladel out of a pocket, and then reached for the lid.

Her helpers, Ace and Swifty, followed, one with stacks of bowls in his hand and plastic spoons, and the other with a large basket of garlic knots.

They set their burdens down with a thump on the table.

Shadow lifted the lid from the pot and stuck the ladle in. "Okay, come and eat."

"What is it?" asked Fire.

"Crab bisque and garlic knots," she answered. "Got the crab right off the docks this afternoon and I made the garlic knots while this simmered."

Most of their food was stolen right off the delivery truck from the grocery store. Shadow knew what time they came and how to grab what she wanted without being seen.

Fury hi-fived her.

Fury's favorite targets were the electronics stores. She and Ewan lifted all the electronic gadgets the gang owned and she was also a hacker.

Shadow also could rob the pharmacy without getting caught, she knew all the meds, both over the counter and prescription, and also ran the gang's infirmary.

Bobby and she often ran a scam called "I've Fallen and I Can't Get Up." One of them pretended to slip on something and fall and hurt themselves and the other ran up and yelled that they needed to call a doctor . . .meanwhile the injured person stuffed their pockets with all the meds they needed. Then they made a "miraculous" recovery and left the store. It worked like a charm.

"You ready for tonight, Shad?" Fury asked her.

"Yeah. Got my picks," She nodded towards the bow she wore in her hair, which concealed several of her picks inside it. It was a pretty green and purple plaid one, a gift to her from Bobby.

Fury and Ewan's biggest project was online. They operated a warez site that included software, movies and music that they lifted from the electronics stores.

Everyone grabbed a bowl and started eating, exclaiming happily over how good this was.

Everyone except Mikey, who slouched in his chair and muttered, "I hate crab. Don't we got anythin' else?"

Fury held up her fork like a weapon.

Shadow whipped her head around, skewering him with her eyes. "You complainin' 'bout my food, boy?" A wooden spoon appeared in her hand like magic. "You'll eat it an' like it."

Swifty snickered. "Else your ass gets a taste of Shadow's spoon of doom!"

"Or ya wear it," chuckled Fury who recalled Shadow dumping a plate of spaghetti on Bobby when they first met because he made the mistake of saying it was cold.

"Sure enough," Fire smirked.

Mikey glared at her. Then he went to take another garlic knot off the plate.

Whack!

"Yeeow!" he howled, withdrawing his smarting fingers from the plate. "You _hit_ me!"

"One is all you get, till everybody's eaten," Shadow lectured. "You oughta know that, Mikey."

She waved her spoon threateningly.

Swifty giggled. "Tell him, Shadow!"

"I'd still make him wear it," Fury muttered.

"You wouldn't dare!" sneered Mikey. "I'm telling!"

A collective gasp went around the room.

"You sound like a little boy 'I'm telling, I'm telling!" Wraith mocked.

Suddenly Shadow moved. One minute she was at the end of the table, the next she was beside the younger boy. And then the bowl of crab bisque was upended over Mikey's head.

"Hey!" he screeched, trying to paw the soup from his eyes.

As he stood up, Shadow smacked his ass with her spoon. "Now you have something to tell about!"

"Ha ha...serves ya right!" exclaimed Fury.

The others also whooped and laughed.

Mikey was put in his place for now.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Later that night Fury left to go on the mayor's house job with Shadow, Bobby and Ewan. Wraith opened up the book Fire had given her and started reading.

Normally these nights on guard duty in their cash office, which was where the wall safe was hidden, were boring.

She was hoping tonight was one of those nights but the gang had a good week and there was a lot of money in that safe, enough to make anyone so greedy they would turn on their friends.

The Scorpions prided themselves on having members who were loyal to them but sometimes a bad one slipped through the cracks and that person was dealt with...quickly.

Shifty Pete was called that because he was a con artist. He was a tall boy, with bright gold long hair and smoky blue eyes. He wore a purple leather jacket with his gang logo, a silver scorpion on it. He was fifteen and considered a hottie by most of the gang girls and even a few of the gay boys. Though Wraith didn't like him, saying he reminded her too much of another boy she'd known . . . an arrogant prick. Shadow and Fury had no interest in him either, as they already had guys.

Unknown to Wraith, he'd been watching the office for well over an hour now, waiting until Fury left before making his move.

He slouched into the office, like a bad boy cheap imitation of James Dean. "S'up, darlin'?"

"What do you want, Pete?" she asked coolly.

He leaned on the desk, a suave smile on his face. Or at least he thought is was. "Why you all by your lonesome, baby?"

"What's it to you?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering, is all."

He tried to crane his neck around her to see the cabinet behind her, which had been built around the safe.

"You might want to put some distance between us Pete...now!"

She didn't like the way he was looking at her and she didn't like him being in the room more. What was he up to?

The blonde boy grinned. "Now don't be like that, Wraith . . ." He moved around the desk. "It's so dull and boring around here. Let's . . . liven things up a bit."

"If I wanted to liven things up, it wouldn't be with you, now get going."

He'd always regarded Wraith as a prime piece of meat, and figured he could break her icy cold exterior in a heartbeat with one of his kisses.

"Oh, not yet, darlin'," he purred. "I've just gotten started . . ." Suddenly he yanked her up out of the chair and slammed her against the wall beside the cabinet. "Listen up, pretty girl . . .gimme the combo to the safe . . . and we can walk away into the sunset with all the loot . .. and indulge in a little kiss n' tell." Then he bent his head and kissed her hard.

She bit down on his lip hard, tasting blood in her mouth and kneed him in the groin.

"Get...away...from...me..." she hissed.

He flinched, and swore, smacking her across the face. "Little bitch! Talk! Or else I'm gonna take that blue butterfly and ram it down your throat!"

His hips ground into her, and he made sure she could feel his lust, his eyes suddenly crazed and glittering.

"You...pig! I'll kill you!" she screamed.

He pinned her against the wall with his greater weight, so she couldn't reach her knives. "Oh, I don't think so, darlin'! Uppity bitch!" Then he smashed her head back against the wall again.

She felt dizzy but she knew she couldn't succumb no matter what, If she did, he would rape her and break into the safe and she would NOT let that happen. Like a good Scorpion she would fight to the death if need be.

She couldn't reach her knives but she had her arms and legs and they certainly weren't useless. She tried to kick him again, but he dodged.

"You want it rough? Do ya?" he panted, his fingers digging into her collarbone. He kissed her again, enjoying her struggles.

"Bastard! Burn in hell!" She bit down on his tongue this time.

He shrieked, his fingers clasping her throat. "Fucking whore! Always looking at me like you want it . . .and now you don't put out!"

"I don't want it from you, you worthless prick...NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Her shouted protest was heard by a bored Wildfire, who was coming down to the cash office to visit her. Instantly on alert, he sprinted the last few feet to the office and saw to his horror, Pete pinning Wraith back against the wall and _assaulting_ her.

"You bastard!" he snarled, something hot and dark rising within him. "Get the FUCK off her!"

He lunged at the other boy, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling Pete off her.

Now that she could get at her knives, she took them in her hands, ready to carve Pete into Swiss cheese if he hurt Fire.

The tall boy was startled, not expecting anyone to interrupt him, and so was caught off guard. "W-Wildfire . . .?"

Fire's fist slammed him hard in the groin. "How DARE you?" he spat. His temper was running away with him and he didn't care.

Pete doubled over with a groan. But Fire wasn't finished. "When a girl says no, it's NO, you stupid prick!" he smashed his fist into Pete's nose. Blood spurted everywhere. But Fire ignored it.

In his head he could hear a familiar voice . . . his father's voice, lecturing him . . ."You never, EVER hurt a girl!"

He repeated the words as he beat the other boy like a punching bag.

"What the HELL is going on in here?" demanded Dickie, pulling Fire off the other boy.

Wildfire was still raging and struggled in the older boy's hold. "Lemme go, Dick! This fucker tried to rape Wraith!"

His opponent was curled on the floor, gasping and wheezing from a broken nose . . .among other things.

"That true, Wraith?" Dickie asked her.

"Yes...and he wanted in the safe."

"You're gonna believe THEM?!"

His leader's eyes were hard like iron. "Why were you down here then? You had no reason to be. And why's she all bruised? Huh?" He hauled the other boy up by his collar. "Answer me, you shithead!"

"She's a whore and a fuckin tease! She wanted it!"

Fire nearly went for him again. "You're a fuckin' liar, man!"

"No I'm not...little whore.."

Dickie looked at Wraith, and she shook her head slowly, flushing in shame. "I didn't . . . I'm not like that . . . you KNOW I'm not . . ."

"I heard her screaming . . . it's why I came down here . .. " Fire snarled. "And he had her pinned against the wall. Look at her shirt!" He pointed to Wraith's blouse, which was torn at the collar.

Dickie looked. Then he scowled. "If she wanted you, why were you ripping her shirt off?"

"Likes it rough," the other boy explained.

"Bullshit!" Wraith exploded. "You asked me for the combo to the safe . . .told me we could take the money and run . . .like I would ever betray my family! You . . ." she began cursing at him in Italian, using every dirty word she knew, learned from her friend Shadow, who was Italian.

She and Fire had the truth on their side but Dickie would determine what Pete's punishment would be...if any.

They'd never had an incident like this before but he couldn't be allowed to get away with it or other boys in the gang would think abusing a woman was acceptable. It wasn't.

"Girls shouldn't be in the gang anyway!" Pete snarled.

"I decide who stays or goes!" Dickie growled. "And Shadow, Fury, and Wraith have earned their place here. They're loyal and true and they can spit in the eye of any boy who dares to try and subdue them. Like YOU-shithead!" He shook the other boy pointedly. "You think I'm stupid? That I can't tell if somebody's lying to my face? Well, I'm not! If Wraith wanted a good time, she'd of told Fire to stop hitting you. But she didn't. She let him beat your ass, boy! Traitor!"

"You're a bunch of fuckin pansies and you're gonna be dead when the Dogs come!"

"That's what you think!

Fire spat. "Let me beat his fucking head in, Dickie!"

"Can't," he said regretfully. "Much as I'd like to. He's not worth getting your hands dirty with his carcass. Wraith, get me the cuffs."

They had several sets of police issue handcuffs they stole from Sheriff Humbert's car that they used to restrain gang members who got out of line.

Dickie took the cuffs from her and bound Pete's hands behind his back. "Now . . . we have an outcast to run the Gauntlet of Shame . . ."

He dragged the traitor upstairs and found most of the Scorpions at home. He announced they would be having a gauntlet and why. The others started shouting and ran and got the long wooden sticks left in the warehouse to pick up heavy crates.

They formed two lines, leaving space between them. Wraith and Fire took sticks as well and joined them. "Run, traitor! Run!" they chanted, their eyes cold with fury.

"As leader of the Scorpions, I declare you-outcast!" Dickie snapped, and removing his knife from his boot, he slashed Pete's jacket, cutting through the scorpion emblem. "Now . . . get the fuck OUT!" He shoved the other boy hard, knocking him to his knees.

Then he kicked him hard, sending him sprawling. "Get up!" the Scorpion's leader bellowed.

Whimpering, Pete struggled to his feet.

"No! You can't!"

"Oh yes he can!"

The others moved then, striking the outcast with sticks. Yelping, the former Scorpion realized he'd be beaten to death either way and began to run down the line of gang members.

As he passed, each of his former mates spit and jeered and struck him.

"Outcast! Outcast!"

They drove him from the warehouse, and he fled like demons were after him . . . straight onto the Black Dogs' turf.

He halted, terrified, as three big boys wearing the tattoo of a snarling black dog surrounded him. "Whatcha doin', bug?"

"You run away from home?"

"Maybe we oughta step on him?"

"Looks like somebody done that!" whooped one.

"Hey...guys...I...I can help you out.."

"Yeah? Why'd you want to do that, bug?"

"Because I wanna make those pansies pay!" he growled.

"Now you're talkin'! Ripper, bring him back to the doghouse," ordered a muscular boy with a shaved head.

With a traitor now among their ranks, the Dogs were confident this one horse town would all be theirs.

Meanwhile, on 108 Mifflin Street, the three Scorpions found the mayor's house deserted. Regina was off at Graham's apartment having a good time and Henry had slipped away across the town line to catch a bus heading to Boston . . . and Emma.

Fury and Ewan started with her office first, taking her laptop computer and Fury infected the desktop with a new virus she'd been working on.

Ewan went into the living room and took some of the mayor's CDs and DVDs so they could rip them and post them on the warez site since many of them were new releases.

They also took the cordless phones since the ones at the hideout were all breaking down. They were siphoning phone service off several customers in town as well as internet service.

Swifty was waiting for them outside in the car. He was driving illegally and the car was stolen off the impound lot.

The group made several trips out to the car with their loot, including food from the mayor's kitchen.

"Okay guys...wrap it up," Swifty advised over the walkie talkie he carried.

Before they left Ewan used a can of orange spray paint and drew a Scorpion on the mayor's front door.

"She is gonna pee her fancy panties when she sees that!" Fury laughed.

"Okay, people, let's make like sorcerers and vanish!" Shadow called, and they all piled into the car and drove back to the warehouse.

Wraith peered out of the window in the warehouse infirmary, where Dickie had insisted she go and wait for Shadow to tend to her. She shivered despite her jacket and hugged herself. She was cold with fear and she didn't know if she would ever be warm again.

Suddenly Fire appeared and wrapped his arms about her. "Hey, butterfly," he murmured. "You okay?"

"I'm cold..."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. For some strange reason she had always been closer to Wilfire than any of her other brothers . . .and he had saved her from that piece of pondslime.

Fire hugged her hard, trying to make her warm by cuddling close to her. He had never felt so outraged as he had when he had seen Pete pawing her . . .hurting her . . .yet now all he could think of was how she fit in his arms. "I'll keep you warm. And safe n'sound," he crooned, his voice a breathy whisper in her ear.

"You always do..." she murmured.

"An' I always will. I'll never hurt you, Andi," he said, using her name as he rarely did. But it felt right now, this time.

For the longest time she thought of him as her best friend. Now she was wondering what it would be like to have him as her boyfriend like Fury had Ewan and Shadow had Bobby.

"Baelfire..." she whispered, using his own name. It suited him so well.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think...you'd want to be my..."

She lost her nerve before she could get the last word out. What if he said no?

"Your boyfriend?" he asked, his voice cracking on the last syllable. He blushed. "If . .. if that's what you want?"

"You...you mean it?"

If he agreed the other boys in the gang would know that they were to keep their hands and eyes to themselves because she would officially be HIS girl. It was one of the gang's rules.

"I do . . ." he assured her. And he meant it. He wanted to hold her like this and never let her go. "My brave blue butterfly . . ." he whispered.

As he held her he recalled his papa's voice, telling him about the right way to treat a lady . . .

And right now she felt like one.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

In his big salmon pink Victorian, Mr. Gold was sitting in front of his fire in his recliner, flicking through the channels on his TV. After watching a few episodes of Highlander on cable, he couldn't find anything else that caught his interest, so he turned the TV off and stared into the fire dancing on the hearth. On his lap was the vintage Batman comic he'd bought from Henry today. He could recall as if it were yesterday his son running to him, holding it, and then jumping onto his lap to have him read it. Neal had been about seven then. His eyes blurred with tears as he recalled his beautiful boy, now gone forever, and he rubbed his injured leg absently.

As he did so he recalled his lovely fiancée, Lacey, with her beautiful cerulean eyes and thick deep auburn hair and sweet face. She had loved him beyond all expectations, and he had loved her . . .right up until the horrible accident that had taken her away from him forever.

They had been going on a picnic, just the three of them, and he had been driving slowly because of the heavy rain. Then his wheel hit a slick patch of asphalt . . .and he'd skidded, losing control of his car . . .crossing the line and hitting a tree . . . the last thing he recalled before waking up in the hospital was Lacey screaming and Neal yelling, "Papa! Look out!" before the squealing of the breaks and the sickening crunch of the car slamming into the tree trunk . . .

_Oh where oh where can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me . . . the squealin' tires, the bustin' glass, the painful scream that I heard last . . ._

The lyrics to a popular song he'd heard on the radio the other day echoed in his ears. They could have been written just for him, he thought bitterly.

Shivering, he gazed into the fire, his heart aching with renewed anguish, as silent tears tracked down his cheeks.

Across town in her apartment, reading teacher Belle French slowly sipped her tea and stared out the window into the velvet blackness of another solitary night. She could not explain the emptiness that seemed to fill her heart, left her aching and hollow, as if she was missing an essential part of herself. Her mother was dead and she and her father estranged for several years now, she had moved to Maine to get a fresh start and she loved her job . . . Storybrooke was a sleepy quaint little seaside town and she enjoyed living here . . .except for the fact that living here entailed dealing with the irascible annoying as hell landlord Mr. Gold. She recalled their earlier conversation this morning and got angry all over again. "Open a window" and "Take a bath"! The nerve of the damned man!

She gazed out the window, her fingers absently stroking the current book she had been reading . . . a historical romance about a brooding Scotsman who hired an American lady from Boston to be his son's nanny . . . and they ended up falling in love . . . She chuckled sadly. She thought Mr. Gold had a bit of a Scottish accent to his voice . . . but there was no way he'd ever hire her for anything . . .not his "least favorite pain in the ass" as he referred to her every time she called him at 6AM . . . and she could never fall in love with such a cold man . . .never ever . . . She clutched the book to her and thought that the only way she'd ever find love was through her books . . . for who could love a boring bookworm like herself?

**A/N: Hope you all liked this glimpse into their cursed selves and lives . . .and who can tell me the song Gold was listening to on the radio? **


	13. Harsh Realities

**13**

**~ Harsh Realities** ~

**A/N: this chapter does have some language, violence, and mention of childrens' deaths, so be warned. It was very emotional writing this, but hope you all like. Thanks everyone for reviewing and supporting this** **fic, we really appreciate it and feel free to post links on your Facebook page if you' d like or your C2 on . Rumbelle forever, dearies!**

Storybrooke was in an uproar. First there was a stranger in town brought there courtesy of Henry Mills and apparently the woman was his birth mother. Robert was amused knowing it would put Madam Mayor's nose out of joint even more than it was when she got home from one of her trysts to find out that her home had been burgled by the Scorpions. They cleaned her out of some rather interesting things…music, movies…even food and then there was that pesky little virus they left on her desktop computer. He knew someone who could fix it and would gladly make a recommendation…for a price. He just wasn't sure what that would be yet but it would come to him. It always did.

He was not making much of an effort to wipe the smirk off his face when she stormed into the pawnshop that afternoon.

"Those little bastards! How the hell is it that they leave YOU alone when I'm the mayor of this town and they've robbed me blind?"

"Can't say, dearie but might I suggest a better security system? I know a few good companies."

"Now...now I find out they've hacked into my credit cards and are charging thousands of dollars worth of stuff on them!"

"Well you DO have identity theft protection, don't you?"

"Yes! I pay fifty dollars a month for it!"

"Might want to consider using another one since this one is obviously not working out."

Regina glared at him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? Every minute of it because of what I did."

"I'm sorry...am I missing something here? My memory's a bit sketchy."

"Cut the crap you twisted little imp! You set up this whole thing, didn't you...to try to rattle me."

"Madam Mayor, why would I hire a bunch of thieving brats to rattle you when I can do that quite well on my own?"

"You're in league with THAT woman...Henry's birth mother!"

Robert rolled his eyes. "I don't even know who THAT woman is, Madam Mayor, so how would I be in league with her? Besides, from what I've heard she just got into town a few hours ago. But...if I'm going to be in league with her, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to introduce myself. Where is she by the way?"

"I'm not telling you! You stay away from her!"

Robert chuckled. "And just how do you plan on stopping me?"

He stepped out from behind the counter and stood in front of her. "Are you going to have your lover toss me in a cell over a trumped up charge? Try it and you'll be facing a lawsuit for wrongful imprisonment that will deprive you of more than the Scorpions took during their daring nighttime raid."

"You can't touch me, Gold."

Unlike the rest of the residents in the town, Regina remembered everything and she suspected Rumplestiltskin did too though he was trying to deny it.

Robert grinned at her sharply. "Ah, but I can, my dear. That's the beauty of the American justice system. NO ONE is above the law. Including you, Madam Mayor. Break it, and you'll pay the price like anyone else." His mouth twitched in a smug smirk. "Trust me, dearie. I know the law very well."

"So do I! You gave Henry the money to find her, didn't you!?"

"I what? He came and sold me some of his comic books, if that's what you mean. Like he does a lot of the time. I had no clue what he intended to do with it."

"Those adoption records were supposed to be SEALED! You told me they were!"

"And they still are!" he shot back.

"Then how the HELL did he find her unless you had them unsealed?"

"Oh, no. You're not going to pin this on me. I had nothing to do with it, as I've said before. Maybe your boy went online and found out, through ancestry . com or something like that. Did you ask him?"

"He won't give me a straight answer on it! This is about that damned fairy tale book!"

"Afraid I can't help you there. But maybe if you were home more, your son might be more inclined to seek you out instead of finding comfort in storybooks and a mother he found on the Internet!" Gold snapped.

"I DO spend time with him!" she protested.

"When?" he countered. "Inbetween meetings and dates with Graham? The boy's over here half the time, Regina, talking to me about movies and comic books. Hell, sometimes he even asks me to help him with his math homework. The boy ought to be spending time with kids his own age, playing, not in here with a crippled attorney helping me inventory my antiques! But he's not . . .wake up and smell the coffee, dear, before it's too late! And you lose him like I did mine. They grow up in an eyeblink, and you can't ever get that time back that you lost."

His words chilled her to the bone. She hadn't seen his son Baelfire at all during the curse and now she suspected her mother somehow had him killed too.

Just like Daniel...she thought sadly.

"I can't lose him to her...he's all I have..." she croaked.

Gold's eyes darkened in sorrow. "Then fight for him. Spend time with him. Trust me, Regina. There were so many times I should have been home more . . .but I was always busy with this and that case, working late . . . I couldn't make it to half Neal's baseball games and art shows . . . I always figured I'd have time to make it up to him . . .someday. Until someday was gone . . .and I've never stopped regretting it."

"He...wants HER in his life too. How am I supposed to enjoy THAT?!"

Gold sighed. "It's not all about you, dear. It's his life too . . . and you know, most kids have TWO parents. Maybe, instead of fighting him, you ought to try and get along with her . . .then you'd see more of him."

"Get along with her when..."

When she could destroy everything Regina built...her life...her happiness. No...she couldn't. The woman HAD to go!

Robert could tell his words hadn't had the desired effect on the mayor. But Regina was stubborn. Well, he'd tried. And he decided to pay a visit to Granny's today. Their rent was due and perhaps he'd meet this woman who seemed to irritate Regina so much. He'd like to, just out of curiosity.

Frustrated, Regina stormed out of the pawnshop and decided she was going to have another chat with Henry's therapist. The damned cricket needed to be reminded to do his job.

Doctor Hopper had Pongo on his leash and was about to take him to the park to meet up with a little girl he befriended there named Gisella Bordreaux.

"Madam Mayor...ahhh...Henry doesn't have an appointment today."

"No, he doesn't. And I'm beginning to question why I pay you to see him since you're obviously not doing your job!"

"I'm sorry...how am I not doing my job?"

"Did you KNOW he was going to Boston to find his birth mother? Did you put him up to it?" She was on the verge of hysteria now. Of all people, he was the last one she would have suspected of betraying her.

"Of course not!' he denied.

"Don't lie to me, cricket!" she snarled. "If you're lying to me...you won't be a doctor of ANYTHING in this town again!"

"Madam Mayor, I can assure you, I was not aware Henry was looking for his birth mother."

"He never said anything to you about it?"

"No, he didn't. We've just been discussing his...fascination with fairy tales..."

"And it's obvious now you've made no progress on that either!"

Archie shook his head. He didn't think there was anything wrong with Henry having an active imagination but claiming everyone in the town was a fairy tale character was a bit over the top.

Pongo growled at the Mayor.

"You keep that dog away from me, Hopper or I'll have it sent to the pound!"

"Pongo...sit..." Archie commanded softly.

The Dalmatian obeyed but kept his eyes on Regina, ready to bite if she harmed his master.

Regina gave the dog one last glare before storming off, trying to plot how best to get rid of Emma Swan before she turned Henry against her totally.

"Come on Pongo. Gisella's waiting."

The dog woofed happily and pulled on his leash, eager to play with the little girl, who liked to throw sticks for him to fetch and giggled when he licked her.

When they arrived at the park the little girl was already there with her babysitter Julie...and she did not look happy.

"I thought you wasn't gonna be here!" she whined. "Why are you late?"

"Gisella, I...ummm..."

"I thought you didn't like me anymore!" she sobbed.

The little girl ran over to one of the picnic tables and sat down, burying her face in her arms.

"What was that all about...I'm not that late am I?" he asked Pongo.

He sighed. "I may as well go talk to her. "Hey….Gisella….can I sit down?"

"Go 'way…" she mumbled.

"Do you really want me to or are you saying that because you're mad?"

"Cause m'mad."

Archie put his arm around her shoulders. "I don't like being late to see you any more than you like me being late."

"You don't?" She raised her head.

"No, I don't. Someone came by to see me about…a patient and I was running a bit late talking to her…that's all. That'll happen sometimes but it doesn't mean I don't like you anymore. I think you're a very nice girl and Pongo likes playing with you."

"You do?"

"I certainly do." He took a Kleenex out of his pocket and dried her eyes. "C'mon….where's that smile I like? There, that's better."

Pongo jumped up onto the bench beside them and licked her face. She giggled and hugged him. "You're a good doggie! You wanna play fetch?" She hopped off the table and picked up a stick. "C'mon Pongo! Go get it!"

Archie watched the little girl and his dog racing around the park playing fetch and found himself wishing he had a daughter like Gisella. Spending a few hours with her in the park made his day much brighter even if it started out miserably.

Over at the Scorpion hideout, the gang was having a party with the Purple Knights to celebrate the success of the Mayor Mills job.

Soda, iced tea, and even some beer flowed freely around the table.

"Aww man you shoulda SEEN the look on Miss Prissy's FACE when she saw our mark on her door."

"I'll bet it was hilarious!" Fire giggled.

Ewan smirked. "Oh hell yeah...I got it on video and I'm gonna post it on You Tube!"

He set his phone down in the center of the table and played back a video of Mayor Mills having a royal fit.

Everyone cheered and toasted each other.

"You gotta get a vid of Gold flippin' the fuck out when you clean him out, Fire," Fury said.

"That is gonna be hilarious!" added Ewan.

Fire patted his stolen cell phone. "Will do. I can just see him bashing that cane into the wall."

Fury set the stolen laptop on the table. "Wanna do more shopping on the mayor's AmEx?"

"Yeah! Let's get a new game system!" Mikey begged.

"Okay whadda ya want...an Xbox or PS4?"

"Umm . . . what's better?"

"Hell, get BOTH! We can afford it!" exclaimed Bobby.

"And then we can play HALO," Ewan said.

"Can you imagine the shit we can get on Gold's AmEx? He's gotta have one!"

"A Black one . . . where it's unlimited credit," Wildfire said.

"Hey Shadow, babe...you wanna new kitchen?" Bobby asked his girl.

"Yeah . . .like the ones on Food Network."

Fury entered some information on the laptop for a new kitchen set to be delivered to the place they designated and they would pick it up.

"All right!" Shadow cheered.

A few hours earlier they copied several movies and were going to start selling them at the school.

They had a connection in the school that sold the movies for them and they split the earnings.

"I'm gonna get Gold's Amex!" Mikey boasted. "Then we can like buy a yacht and leave here!"

"Not the way you set Mr. Jingles off you won't!" Fury taunted.

The boy sneered at her and gave her the finger.

"Right back at ya, dickweed!"

Fire rolled his eyes. "More practice and less talk, kid."

"Still think you n 'Wraith'll have better luck," Bobby mumbled.

"Mmmhmm," Fire made a noncommittal noise of agreement. But there was nothing he could do about it. Except make sure the kid got better than his average in a few days.

The thing was, some members of the Scorpions were naturally agile and dexterous, like he was and Wraith and Dickie. Thieving was like second nature to them. Others, however, needed to work at it. And some, no matter how hard they practiced, would always be terrible at it.

Fire had the reflexes of a cat, able to balance on anything, a head for heights, and no fear when he climbed or did a heist. Or none that he showed anyway.

He also had lightning fast reactions, and knew instinctively when to leave and when to stay. It was why he'd never been caught.

The Gold heist was going to be the ultimate challenge for him, one he didn't intend to fail.

If he succeeded at the pawn shop their next move would be to hit the old man's pink house.

"After we rob the old man blind and leave him crying, we can get some Uzis and blow the Dogs away!" Mikey was bragging. "I'm gonna blow off Bulldog Bastard's head!" He pretended to grab a gun and mimed shooting it.

Fire had his doubts about Mikey. The kid was more likely to bring Gold's cane down on their ass with his slipshod skills than anything else. He wished he could leave the boy as lookout while he robbed the place, but he knew the boy would throw a hissy fit . . .and he was supposed to be the kid's mentor after all.

Ewan took his last sip of beer and slammed his mug down.

"Who wants to hear a dirty song?"

"You gonna sing The Scotsman, babe?" asked Fury.

"If ya wanna hear it."

"Do it!" Wraith cheered, clapping.

"Bobby...you gotta sing it with me!"

"Okay, man!" he slammed his Blue Moon down on the table.

"Well a Scotsman clad in kilt left the bar one evening fair

One could tell by how he walked that he'd drunk more than his share

He fumbled round until he could no longer keep his feet

Then he stumbled off into the grass asleep beside the street

Ring-ding-did-a-little-la-di-oh, Ring-di-diddly-eye-oh,

He stumbled off into the grass asleep beside the street

About that time two young n' lovely girls just happened by

One says to the other with a twinkle in her eye

"See yon sleeping Scotsman so strong and handsome built,

I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt."

Ring-ding-did-a-little-la-di-oh, Ring-di-diddly-eye-oh,

I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt

They crept up on that sleeping Scotsman quiet as could be

Lifted up his kilt about an inch so they could see

And there behold for them to view beneath his Scottish skirt

Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth

Ring-ding-did-a-little-la-di-oh, Ring-di-diddly-eye-oh,

Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth

They marveled for a moment then one said, "We must be gone.

Let's leave a present for our friend before we move along."

As a gift they left a blue silk ribbon tied into a bow

Around the bonnie star the Scot's kilt did lift and show.

Around the bonnie star the Scot's kilt did lift and show.

Now the Scotsman woke to nature's call and stumbled towards the trees

Behind a bush he lift his kilt and gawks at what he sees

And in a startled voice he says to what's before his eyes

"Ah, lad I don't know you've been but I see you won first prize."

Ring-ding-did-a-little-la-di-oh, Ring-di-diddly-eye-oh,

"Ah, lad I don't know you've been but I see you won first prize!"

Their girlfriends laughed.

"We KNOW where you've been," Shadow purred. "Because if you'd been with anyone else, Bobby MacTavish, I'd have reenacted Lorena Bobbit." She mock-growled, waving a spatula.

"And so would I," added Fury.

Bobby held up his hands. "Now, baby, you know I'm not an idiot . . . besides, who the hell else could I get that's better than you, sweetheart?" Then he gave her a kiss.

"Aww get a room!" Mikey coughed.

"An you know I'm yours, lass..." murmured Ewan to Fury.

"Ooh I love it when you use the accent!"

Bobby looked at Mikey and growled, "Watch it, kid. Before I send you to yours . . .with a sore ass!"

Normally he was easy going, but like Fire, found the youngster grated on his nerves.

"Yeah 'cause the closest thing you'll get to a girlfriend is the blow up kind!" sneered Fury.

"Least I won't have to look at your face!" Mikey scowled, flushing.

"Ye wanna repeat that, asshat?" asked Ewan

Mikey backed off, and looked around for his brother, but Dickie was passed out in the corner after drinking a bottle of whiskey. "Umm . . .no . . ."

"Then watch the mouth," Fire reprimanded.

The boy thought he could say whatever he wanted because of his connection to their leader, but what he didn't realize was that Dickie's authority only went so far . . .one day he was gonna mouth off to the wrong person and end up getting his ass beat . . .something that Fire thought might teach him a good lesson, since his brother wouldn't always be there to protect him.

Wraith put her arm about Fire's shoulder, and he turned and smiled at her, thinking that after this job was over, he'd be able to give her something really nice, like some earrings that matched her pendant.

Gold had jewelry in his shop . . .maybe he'd find something there . . .he mused, eating some cocktail hotdogs and mini eggrolls while sipping Dr. Pepper. Unlike his friends, Fire didn't really care much for beer, it messed with your senses too much, and he liked being ready for anything.

They also had to keep the fighting amongst themselves to a minimum or the Dogs would wipe them out.

It was another reason why Fire got ticked off at Mikey . . .because he didn't treat the other gang members with the respect he did his blood brother. And that was wrong. Blood or not, they were all family.

Out of the corner of his eye, Fire saw Mikey try and snitch a can of Corona from the pack on the table. He moved like greased lightning, and grabbed the younger boy's wrist. "Put it down, kid. You're not drinking that. Not on my watch."

"You guys do!"

"Doesn't matter. Dickie would tell you no too. Drop it," the other boy ordered, his eyes locking with the youngster's.

Mikey glared at him and set the can down.

"That's better. You're too young to screw yourself up drinking. Sides, you'd hate the taste. Try this." He handed Mikey a Red Bull.

"You give him that and he's gonna be climbing the walls," Wraith groaned.

"Better that than puking on them," her boyfriend answered.

"Better that than a five hour energy," said Fury.

"Yeah after that you crash bad," Bobby said.

"Or you have a heart attack," mumbled Ewan.

"Yup," Shadow nodded.

After drinking the Red Bull, the Scorpions youngest member was like a firefly, bouncing all over, and he did something he normally wouldn't have done . . .he tried to pick Wildfire's pocket.

But his mentor caught him before he even got his fingers inside it. "No good, kid. You telegraphed to me a mile away."

"Aww!" the younger boy scuffed a sneaker on the concrete.

"That's not how you do it. Distract . . . and then lift." Fire flicked his opposite hand open . . . to reveal Mikey's scorpion pendant, which he'd stolen right off the boy's neck. "See?"

"How . . .?" stammered the boy, feeling for it even though it was right in front of him.

"Because he's the master, that's how," Wraith answered.

"So pay attention if you want to last out there," advised Bobby.

"Okay," the boy muttered, and took back the pendant. But surely robbing Gold would be easier than trying to lift something off Fire, he thought.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Belle French's other joy in life besides her books was helping students improve their reading skills. She taught students of all ages and she enjoyed teaching them to read with the classics.

She had taught many students with disabilities, like dyslexia and ADHD, and eye problems. Many students were reluctant readers when they entered her class, but by the time she had them for a semester, most discovered they actually liked books due to her own passion about them.

She tried to match the personality of her student to a particular genre of books, to get them interested in reading. Some of the books weren't strictly on the curriculum, but the principal trusted her judgment and knew she wouldn't allow anything inappropriate in her classroom.

She allowed some students to use e readers, like Nooks and Kindles, because it was easier for them to focus, especially with those who had difficulty reading print. The tablets could enlarge the print for those who needed it, and change backgrounds to make words clearer for those who needed that as well.

She herself owned both a Nook HD and books, because she liked both of them.

Another thing she prided herself on was getting parents to interact with their children instead of allowing her to do most of the interaction with them. She felt it was important for both her and the parent or parents to assist the student, for many of them came to her admitting they didn't even tell their parent they were having problems, fearing they'd be called lazy or be made ashamed of their disability and had struggled in silence.

Belle's policy was to speak with all the parents and guardians of her students in the beginning when they entered her class, so they understood what the child's problems were and how to help them. Working at home helped the student as much as attending her class, improving self-confidence and showing the student that their parents supported them. She rarely had a parent who refused her request to work with their child at home more.

One of the exceptions being Etienne Devereaux's father, Gaston. Mr. Devereaux was stockbroker, and had declared he was too busy to come to all these "ridiculous" meetings of hers. Belle didn't like his cavalier attitude at all . . .nor the way he kept looking at her like he wanted to undress her. His son was one of those kids who had been classed as "reluctant" to learn.

Etienne didn't have any disability that prevented him from learning . . . just no interest in school or any subject except sports and Miss Blue's sex education class, as far as she could tell.

He'd been left back a few times in the early grades, and was now fifteen almost sixteen . . . and still in eighth grade.

If his skills and his grades did not improve he would have to repeat yet again.

What frustrated Belle the most about the boy was not that he couldn't learn, he was smart enough, but he simply was lazy . . .refused to apply himself and use his brain for anything except football and hitting on girls. He was cocky and arrogant and pretty boy handsome . . .and like his father, seemed to enjoying eyeing her like a dog would a prime steak!

It made her ill, because not only was becoming romantically involved with a student unethical, it was also against the law, and Belle had no more feelings for the handsome boy than she would have a lamppost . . . in fact the lamppost might have stood a better chance!

But she would not have either of them. Part of her believed there was someone out there for her, she just didn't know how to find him or that he was on the other end of the phone.

That day she was giving a quiz on comprehension and vocabulary, and as she passed out the tests she noted . . .again . . that Mr. Devereaux was writing some obscene words in the margin of his vocabulary book.

She snatched it off the desk. "Mr. Devereaux, report to Mr. Hale's office!"

She would no longer tolerate his vandalism.

"But Miss French . . . I wasn't doing anything!" he protested, giving her a thousand kilowatt smile.

"And what do you call this?" She demanded icily, opening to the page with the offensive writing in it.

"Learning some new words," he drawled insolently. "You know-broadening my horizons like you always say."

"You will NOT learn such filth in MY class! Mr. Hale's office...NOW!"

"Okay! Okay! Don't need to get all hot n'horny . . .though maybe might do ya some good . . ." he smirked at her as he went past her. "God, but she needs a good lay!" was his parting comment before slamming the door.

A few of the students snickered at that but shut up after Belle gave them a laser beam glare.

"The next one of you who even thinks about broadening their horizons that way can join him," she warned.

At that some of the boys looked down at their shoes and the girls blushed and hid behind their notebooks. "Yes, Miss French," they muttered, ashamed.

And Belle French only wanted a man that way if she were in love and married.

"You have thirty-five minutes. Begin," she ordered, thinking she was going to speak to Mr. Hale and try and get that arrogant boy removed from her class. She wouldn't put it past him . . or his father . . . to try and attempt to kiss her one day . . .then claim she led them on and cost her her job.

Her least troublesome students were in the advanced reading classes, one of them being Henry Mills.

He was an intelligent boy with quite an imagination, one his mother had concerns about hence the sessions with Doctor Hopper.

Once he told her she just needed to be with her true love to be happy again.

"And who is my true love?" She asked, humoring him.

"Rumpelstiltskin...the Beast...but he really isn't...just cursed."

"My true love is an imp that can spin straw into gold?"

"Yeah...you're his Belle."

She wasn't quite sure what to say to that.

Nor did she ask who he thought was Rumpelstiltskin...if he said Mr. Gold; she would think he was insane. Him, her true love? Hell would freeze over first.

"Well, thank you for telling me," she said quietly. "I'll keep it in mind. Now, let's study your words for the spelling bee that's coming up in a couple of months."

Now the hot topic of conversation in town was the arrival of a woman named Emma Swan, Henry's birth mother.

She was the first outsider in their town and she wasn't the last for another would arrive a week later...a man named Jeff Hatter, claiming to be Henry's father.

And of the two of them only one knew Henry spoke the truth.

While the boy and his father devised a plan to get Emma to believe and break the curse a series of events occurred that brought the one person to their side powerful enough to ensure Operation Cobra's success...Rumplestiltskin himself.

This was the moment Fire had been waiting for...the coupe de gras of crimes...the Gold heist.

He had planned it carefully, watching the shop and Mr. Gold for three days before deciding when to go in, noting the old man's routine.

Gold was like clockwork, always arriving early in the morning, at 7 o'clock, to open the shop. At precisely 12:15 every day, he locked up to go eat lunch at Granny's, returning an hour later to reopen. He closed up at 6:30 . . .but didn't leave until 7:30, probably doing bills or making phone calls. When he did leave, he activated his security system.

Fury and Ewan devised a series of pass code cracks he could use to override the system.

Fire trusted them . . .and prayed the system could be overridden for as long as they needed to break into the safe and steal the cash.

What he didn't count on was Gold breaking his routine on THAT day.

There were two doors into and out of the shop, one was the front entrance, the other the back door for deliveries. Fire opted to use the second one, as there was less chance of them being spotted.

He just hoped Mikey was up to the challenge.

"Stay close," he instructed the younger boy. "Right by me. Don't touch anything unless I say so. He could have infrared sensors around. We're here for one thing . . .the safe with all the cash deposits in it. That's the prize."

"Got it," he said though he was determined to lift a few things too.

Fire had special light sacks to stick the cash into once he got the safe open. He patted his pocket which held a little electronic device called a safe cracker-it could compute millions of codes in minutes . . .and Baelfire hoped Gold's safe wasn't one of the new kinds . . .with security against that.

The two thieves waited until they saw Gold lock up . . .then they made their move.

Mikey was humming AC/DC's Smash N Grab softly.

Fire went in and began to try and switch off the security system with the small panel beside the back door.

"This gonna work, Fire?" Mikey asked, keeping an eye out for anyone who might see them.

"Half a minute," the other muttered, typing rapidly. The panel beeped . . .the two waited tensely . . and the light turned green.

"Green light!" Fire hissed, and set to work on the door with his picks. He had the door open in twenty seconds.

"Smash n grab and take it!"

They crept into the shop. Fire had a small maglight keychain, just enough to illuminate where he needed to walk to get to the back room, where he assumed the safe was.

Mikey admired a guitar hanging on the wall.

Fire turned. "C'mon! Quit gawking! We gotta job to do!"

"Aww, man!"

Without waiting for the other boy to follow, he headed into the back room. Sure enough, there was the safe in the wall, hidden behind a black curtain and a picture of a castle. Fire shoved aside the curtain and placed the safe cracker onto the door, then pushed the button to activate it. The little machine glowed and began whirring.

Robert Gold cursed a blue streak as he pulled his car into the parking lot of his shop. Of all things, how could he have forgotten his damned cell phone!

He knew exactly where he'd left it too, on his desk in the office, he'd been making calls on it for a shipment. Shaking his head at the onset of early senility setting in, he got out of his car.

While Fire was busy with the safe, Mikey went back out onto the main floor to get the guitar off the wall. He hopped up onto the counter and grabbed the handle of the guitar, pulling it down...and a few other things along with it!

Fire jerked up out of his almost hypnotic trance of watching the numbers reel on the safe cracker's display. "Fucking A!" he swore. "Mikey!"

"Oh shit...oh shit...oh shit..." Mikey moaned and jumped down off the counter hoping no one heard the noise outside and called the cops.

Fire muttered a few more choice explicatives about his partner and his ancestry before poking his head out of the door and hissing, "What the HELL are ya doing? C'mere!"

"I was trying to get the guitar..."

"I'm SO beating your ass when we're done here!"

"I'm sorry...oh man...I hope nobody heard that..."

The safe cracker beeped, flashing a code. "Hallelujah!"

"Whoo hoo! We're rich!"

As Fire knelt to open the safe, they heard the door to the shop open.

"Fire...we gotta get outta here!" Mikey cried urgently.

"Shit!" he went to scoop the stacks of bills into the sack he'd opened.

"Hurry up! I don't want old man Gold's cane in my face!"

Fire continued grabbing the bills and stuffing them in the sack, his heart hammering in his chest. How could this have happened? He'd watched Gold for days now. The man NEVER varied his schedule.

Mikey heard a cane tapping on the floor. "Oh fuck...Fire, he's coming!"

"Get ready to run!" the other boy ordered. He flung the sack over his shoulder, confident he could escape one crippled pawnbroker.

Mikey didn't have to be told twice. He was headed for the back door of the shop and ran right into the pawnbroker.

"Shit!" How the hell had he managed to get to the back door so damned fast on a cane?

"You! What the hell are you doing in here?" Gold demanded, and he grabbed a hold of the boy's shirt, and shook his cane in his face.

"Ummm...ummmmm..."

Fire went to sprint out the door of the back room and try and make a break for it, only to discover that Mikey and Gold were blocking his exit!

He's gonna brain my ass! Mikey thought fearfully.

"Ummm...Mr Gold we...ahhh..."

Gold's eyes flashed. There was no doubt in his mind just what the boy'd intended upon doing, him or the other boy still in his back room. He pushed the boy backwards, into the room. Angry as he was, he didn't want to seriously harm the boy . .. much. "Brat! I ought to wallop the daylights outta you!" he growled. But he never would . . .he'd barely raised a hand to Neal as a child.

"We'll put it all back...just don't bash our brains in!" Mikey pleaded.

Fire stumbled back against the desk, his hand loosening upon the sack. Shit! This was like a bad dream!

"Sorry, Fire..." Mikey said to his accomplice.

Gold shut the door to the back room with his foot, while still pushing the boy backwards. He poked the child with his cane lightly, pushing him into the desk chair. "Freeze, laddie!" he barked. Then he went to grab his cell off the desk. "Make one move and I'm calling the police!" Then he turned to the other boy in the room.

Mikey, too terrified, obeyed not wanting to deal with the cops...or old man Gold's cane.

Gold turned to see the accomplice slowly lower the sack with the contents of his safe in it to the floor and hold up his hands. And when he looked into this boy's face . . .he felt his mind reel dizzily.

Memories, some that didn't make sense and some that did flashed through his mind...the same face yet different...calling him Papa...

Neal . . .Neal . . . he squeezed his eyes shut . . .no . .. he was hallucinating . .. Neal was dead . . .

He forced his eyes open. But the resemblance . . .was uncanny. But this is a thief . . . a gang boy . . . not your son, he reminded himself.

"What's wrong with him, Fire? Is he gonna have a heart attack or something?"

"I . . .I don't know . . ." Fire muttered, thinking . . . why . . . why does he look familiar? I've seen him before but . . . "Mr. Gold?"

Suddenly Gold shook himself and his eyes became focused again. "Put it back. All of it! Did you really think you could rob MY shop and get away with it?"

We were so close! Fire thought dejectedly. Until that dumbass Mikey had to screw it up by NOT listening to me!

Mikey was cringing in the chair, sure that Gold's wrath was going to fall upon him any minute. "Please, sir .. . don't hurt me . . .I didn't take anything . . ."

Gold glared at the child. "No . . .because I came back here to get this," he held up his phone. "Otherwise you'd have taken all my money in my safe. Yes?" His tone implied he wouldn't tolerate lying.

"Yeah, so what? You got plenty!" snapped Fire.

The boy's tone sent him reeling again. It echoed in his mind . . .he'd heard that voice before . . .countless times . . .

"That's not the point! You tried to take what didn't belong to you," he lectured, his cane coming up to point at the boy. "Didn't your parents teach you that's wrong?"

"My parents are DEAD and I gotta survive on my own!"

Still his father would turn over in his grave if he knew what became of his son...

The pawnbroker's eyes softened at that admission. He'd been in a courtroom often enough to tell when someone was lying . . . the boy wasn't. "Put it back," he ordered again. "Then we'll talk."

"You . . . you're not gonna break our legs . . .?" Mikey whimpered.

Gold rolled his eyes. "Why? Don't you think you deserve it?"

Mikey started sniffling.

Pansy ass, Fire thought angrily.

"Oh, for God's sake, boy! If I'd wanted to beat you I'd have done so already!" Gold growled. "Now quit sniveling!" He scowled. "Where are your parents? Passed on as well?"

"Yeah."

_Great! Just great!_ he thought angrily. _I have two orphans in my shop . . .like damned Oliver Twist! "What's your names?"_

"You wanna know that?"

"Yes, for the incident report I'm filing!" the attorney snapped. "Tell me!"

"Wildfire!" Bae answered. No way in hell was he giving his real name which was Baelfire Cassidy.

"Michael," Mikey answered.

"All right, Wildfire and Michael, I want you to tell me a few things . . . in exchange for this information, I'll make a deal with you." the attorney bargained.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think I WANT to make a deal with you, old man?" Bae demanded.

Gold held up a finger while leaning on his cane before the door. "Because, dearie, if you agree to this deal . . . I won't call the cops and have you arrested." He leaned forward, his face suddenly menacing. "So . . . do we have a deal?"

"Deal!" Mikey agreed.

"You dipshit...he's gonna rat us out anyway!"

"Will I?" countered Gold. "If you know anything of me, you know I never break deals, dearie . . . and no one breaks deals with me! You answer my questions . . . and you won't be going in the squad car with Sheriff Swan."

Emma was the acting sheriff since Graham's sudden death of a heart attack a few days ago. Some were suggesting the mayor had something to do with it...jealous over the sudden interest Humbert had taken in the town's new arrival…or it was Jeff Hatter.

Gold was inclined to suspect Regina, knowing her penchant for flying into jealous rages, but right now he was more concerned with the two boys before him. He tapped his cane upon the floor impatiently. "Well? What's it going to be?"

"What do you wanna know?" Bae quizzed.

He wasn't going to give in that easily despite what the old man thought.

"A few things. For starters . . .what gang are you from? Why did you choose to join one?"

That was an odd question.

He still could not get over how much this boy-Wildfire-eerily resembled his deceased son. If he didn't know better . . . and he didn't quite understand the impulse that made him want to talk to these little brats instead of just calling the sheriff to have them hauled away. Was he going soft?

"How about you answer MY question, Mr. Gold? Why do you care? We're nothing but dirt under your shoes."

"I'm gettin out of here!" Mikey cried and raced out of the backroom before Gold could stop him.

Gold swore softly. Then he punched in a number and dialed the sheriff's office, leaving a description of the would-be thief in his pawnshop to the dispatcher. But only one description. Then he hung up and looked at Baelfire. "I keep my word. If you wish to follow his example . . .and break your word . . ."

He couldn't understand it but something made the teenager decide to stay.

"So . . . why do you care, old man?" the boy repeated mockingly. "Why do you give a shit about me . . .I ain't nothin' to you, just a thief and ganger!"

_Why do I care?_ Gold repeated to himself. He stared at the belligerent boy across from him . . .and again he felt his chest squeeze in two. "You . . . remind me of someone . . . my son, Neal . . . I lost him years ago . . .in a car accident . . ." Recalling that incident and how torn apart he was when he received the news  
that his beloved son and his fiancée were dead . . . how torn apart he still was . . .made tears come to his eyes.

"But I'm not your son," Bae reminded him.

"I . . .I know that . . ." Gold said, his eyes swimming now with more tears. No, this wasn't Neal . . . but oh how he wished it were . . .

"Awww man...c'mon...turn off the waterworks..." Bae groaned. He hated seeing a grown man cry.

Abruptly, Gold turned away, wiping his eyes with a purple monogrammed handkerchief in his suit pocket. He opened his mouth to apologize . . . then shut it. Damned if he'd apologize for grieving over his only child. He cleared his throat. "Why . . .don't we . . . get some lunch? I was going to before I realized I left my phone here . . . and this might take a while, so . . .what would you like?" He limped over to the desk chair and sat down.

A part of his mind screeched he was insane, offering to buy lunch for this . . . this street rat who had tried to ROB him . . .but he had an aversion to eating in front of people who weren't also eating . . .and the boy looked half-starved.

"Whatever you want's fine," Bae said, now feeling like an ass for his insensitivity. He lost people he loved too but he preferred to mourn in private. His father would've walloped the daylights out of him for his disrespect.

Gold placed an order for two burgers with extra pickles, cheddar cheese, and Spicy Asian sauce on them with a side of fries and two Cokes to be delivered to his shop. He also ordered a slice of Granny's famous apple pie.

Bae was shocked...they had the exact same taste in food...and so did his own father.

"I hope you like burgers," Gold said, a little nervously. "My son did . . .and apple pie . . ." He coughed. "Anyway, how did you lose your parents? Was there no family who would have taken you in?"

"I like all of it...my papa...and stepmom...were killed in a car accident...just like your son...I had no other family. The gang is my family."

"I see . . .and you steal in order to survive . . . not for the thrill of it?" he probed.

"Yeah...for the most part...'cept when we did the mayor's house...that was for shits and giggles."

Gold smirked. "YOU did that?"

"Not me...some of my friends...I mark my jobs a different way."

"I believe I've heard of that. And my shop . . .why were you so desperate to steal my money? Were you all starving? Did you need the money because someone was hurt or sick?"

"No...we needed it because we gotta get ready...the Dogs are planning on hitting us hard...we've got a few guns but not enough..."

"Guns," the pawnbroker frowned, his expressive face creasing in concern. "You're talking about a gang war."

"The BIG one. The Dogs have more members than the Scorpions and the Purple Knights and a lot of ammo. We just steal shit...they rough people up."

Or kill them, Bae thought.

"Are they the ones who . . .beat up Moe the florist a month ago . . .on Valentine's Day?" Gold queried sharply. "Stole his truck and put him in the hospital?"

"Yeah. Been trying to run a protection racket on him but he wasn't playing ball...least that's what our scout said."

"God!" Gold ran his hands through his hair. That incident had been the first to make headlines in the morning paper . . . and had all the elderly citizens of Storybrooke fearing for their safety and their lives. "So these Black Dogs are your enemies . . . how do you avoid getting attacked by them?"

"We got a guy on the inside who tells us when they're coming and we lay low at another hideout."

"That's smart of you," he found himself saying approvingly. The shop doorbell buzzed. "I'll be back. It's the food." He rose and limped out to the front entrance. An instant later he cursed himself for a fool. He'd left the boy alone . . .he was probably out the door by now . . . Gold, you dumb jackass! But after he'd paid for the lunch and limped back into the office, he got a pleasant shock. Wildfire was still there.

Gold set the box with the wrapped food in it on his desk. "Here we go."

"Thanks...you know...you're not the hardass everyone says you are."

Gold paused before eating a fry. "Oh, some will disagree with you, dearie. The ones who attempt to cheat or lie to me find me very hard indeed." He ate the fry, then picked up his burger, inhaling the aroma. "Ahh! You know . . . I haven't eaten one of these in . . . I can't remember how long. They were my son's favorite . . . and mine too. My fiancée Lacey loved them too, only with bacon and fried onions and ketchup. . . ." He bit into it with relish.

"So did Mama," Bae confessed.

"Really?" Gold raised an eyebrow. "How very interesting." As he chewed blissfully, he recalled why he hadn't ordered this in so long . . .it had been the food they had eaten for dinner the last night before he had lost them . . .and ever since he couldn't bear to be reminded of that time.

But now . . .now the food did not stick in his throat or make him nauseous. Instead it tasted just the way it always had-spicy, savory, and totally delicious.

"Our cook, Kat's her real name but we call her Shadow, always makes my burgers like this."

Gold smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Neal always said the sauce gave it a good kick and spiced things up."

"It sure does," Bae agreed.

Bae devoured his food until he remembered his manners and slowed down before he choked. "The other girl in our gang…Becky but we call her Fury, eats hers with gravy."

"Everyone likes their burgers differently. A client of mine liked hers with bleu cheese and Swiss and sautéed mushrooms. Called it a black n' bleu burger."

Bae laughed. "Sounds like something Wraith would like...that's Andi..."

He unwrapped the slice of pie, stuck a plastic fork in it and shoved it across the desk. "Wraith . . .a friend of yours? That's for you."

He blushed as he thought of Andi...she was probably worried sick about him.

"Ummm...she's...kinda like my girl...you know?"

Gold nodded in understanding. He finished his fries. If he knew anything about teenage boys, they were always hungry.

Bae dug into the pie, then looked at Gold. "Uh . . . you want some?"

"No, you eat it." He patted his stomach. "Got to watch my weight now that I'm older."

Bae could hear a siren outside and froze. He couldn't have gone back on his word...

"Y...You're gonna have them take me in, aren't you?' he accused.

Gold frowned. "What's that?" he muttered, wondering if maybe the sheriff had come to check on him. "No . . no . . .I said I wouldn't . . ." Now they could hear the wail of more police cars and ambulances too. Something was happening . . .

Robert glanced at his watch. Almost three hours had passed since he'd discovered the two in his shop . …

They were all racing downtown to where the Scorpion and Knight hideouts were.

Then there was a knock on the shop door.

"Come in," Gold called, getting up and going into the main room.

Emma Swan entered. "Gold, where's the kid you've got stashed here? I need to talk to him NOW!"

"How do you know I've got a kid here?" Gold frowned. 'I'm a pawnbroker, not a babysitter."

"Because we caught the other one who broke in and he told us the kid was here."

"I've decided not to press charges," the attorney began. "You can have him do community service for a few weeks. I don't want you to arrest him . . ."

"Are you SURE about that? You have no idea what's going down right now do you?"

"I heard the sirens. What's happened? A bad accident? A fire?" queried the lawyer.

"Worse! These gangs are KILLING each other...and two of my deputies are dead!"

"Dear God . . .!" Gold groaned. As Wildfire had said . . . it had happened exactly as he'd feared . . . "I'm sorry, Miss Swan. How many casualties?"

"Twenty dead...about thirty more on their way to the hospital."

"Have they identified the . . .bodies yet?"

"The other kid identified most of them...he's down at the hospital now with Hopper...one of them was his brother..."

"Dickie? Dickie's . . .DEAD?" Bae cried, coming out of the back room to hear that announcement.

"Yeah...how the HELL did you kids get hold of enough guns for an army!?"

Bae was reeling. One of his best friends was gone . . ."Black market . . . we knew some people . . . but the Dogs . . . they had connections with some former Mob enforcers . . ." he said. The gang war had started . . . and he had been here . . . jawing with Gold while his friends had been bleeding and fighting and dying . .. " Who .. who else is . . .?" he choked. "Wraith? Is Wraith okay? Shadow? Bobby? Ewan? Fury?"

"We found two boys and three girls in a warehouse that was hit by a grenade...they're alive but they're all hurt badly."

"But . . . will they make it?" there was desperation in his tone now, and a dark fear in his eyes.

Two of them had gunshot wounds...Ewan and Fury...and all of them were armed.

"Tell me, Sheriff! Please?" Bae pleaded. Andi . . . he had to know if she were okay . . .and his friends . . . His head began to throb.

"Two of them are in the worst shape...Ewan and Fury...think they were protecting the other three...the others had guns with no rounds left in them..."

Bae shut his eyes. "Can . . . I see them?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea right now..."

"Later then?" the boy asked. "They're my family . . .one of them's my girlfriend . . ." he felt the words rasp in his throat.

"Okay...Gold, you want me to have Hopper come over here as soon as he's done at the hospital?"

She had a feeling the kid was going to need it and the doctor was going to be a very busy man for a while.

"Yes. And if you need to talk to him . . . we'll either be here or at my home," Gold said firmly. No one was going to take this boy away . . .not if he had anything to say about it.

"All right...good God...I've never seen anything like that...kids...they were KIDS!"

"Kids forced to grow up wild . . .fighting a war they couldn't win . . ." Gold said sadly.

Emma was on the verge of tears. "It could've been Henry..."

Gold nodded. "That's why we must protect our children, Miss Swan. They are our legacy . . .and they can be hurt so easily . . ."

They heard another knock at the door.

"What is this-Grand Central Station?" Gold muttered. "Come in!"

Regina walked in, distraught. "Gold...I know we've had our differences but I need your help..."

"Really, dearie? To do what?" he asked tartly.

"This gang problem...we have to put a stop to it...before...this happens again..." she croaked.

"Yes. But how can I help? Unless you want me to donate some money?"

"I need to create a task force and the town doesn't have the funds available to..."

He held up a hand. "Say no more." He turned and limped into the back room where the sack was with the funds from the safe. "Is this sufficient?"

"It's more than enough...plus...we need to have funerals for...the dead..."

She sank down in a chair and burst into tears.

Gold handed her his handkerchief. "Use what you need to. If you need more, I can get it," he said heavily. He patted her shoulder.

"I didn't want this...I didn't want people to die..." she sobbed. "Not children!"

"We're gonna take care of it, Regina...all of us!" Emma vowed.

Gold was puzzled by her words . . .he didn't understand why she would blame herself . . .but then this was a terrible tragedy, and grief did strange things to people . . . "Use my money, Mayor. Make this town safe . ..and help the ghosts of the dead rest in peace . . . our children shouldn't be killing each other . . ."

"This has to end now...all of it," the former Evil Queen said determinedly.

And as soon as things settled down, she was going to make certain the town's curse was broken. The people of Storybrooke had suffered enough.

Once the mayor and the sheriff had left, Gold turned to his new house guest. The boy was glassy eyed and looked numb. Robert recalled feeling like that when they told him about Lacey and Neal.

Bae stared at the wall, idly noting the things on the shelves . . . some dolls, a top, a red ball . . .and tried not to think about how many of his friends were dead . . .Razor, Swifty . . .Dickie . . . he felt a lump in his throat.

Gold approached hesitantly, the way you would a hurt animal, and reached out a hand to clasp the boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry, son. So sorry . . ."

Bae stiffened. Then he turned and grabbed Gold by the lapels. "It should have been me! It should have been me . . .!"

Then he started to cry.

Gold hugged him, and let him sob into his $2000 Armani suit, stroking his hair. And because there was nothing he could say to assuage the dreadful pain, he just let the boy weep.

It was a pain he knew all too well...for like this boy, he too wished it had been him that night in the car.

Bae wept himself hoarse in Gold's arms, not even realizing the man was holding him. The hands carding his hair were so familiar . . .and so comforting .. . if he hadn't been in so much pain, he would have been shocked that the attorney was doing this.

"M'sorry . . ." he sniffled. "Don't mean to bawl like some baby . . ." he muttered into the older man's shirt, noting that the shirt smelled like some kind of cologne . . .bay rum . . .and he recalled his father using that. Tears prickled his eyes again.

"It's okay. You've had a terrible shock . . .and there's no shame in tears, lad. Nor in mourning those you loved. You hear me?" Robert said, his voice low and firm. "So you cry all you want to, I won't melt . . .and don't ever let anybody tell you differently." He thought back to the early days of the accident, and how easily he'd wept alone in his hospital room, and wished he'd died that day along with his family.

"I . . .I . . . don't know what to do, Mr. Gold," Bae admitted. "Now I have no family . . . again . . . and nowhere to go."

"That's where you're wrong, son. You're going to come home and stay with me," Gold offered. "And I'll vouch for you with the sheriff should anyone try and press charges."

Bae blinked and looked up at the other man. "You'd . . . do that for me?"

Gold nodded. "It's done, dearie. Now let's go home. I'll call Dr. Hopper and tell him to come meet you at my house. You can take a shower there and . . . umm . . .I'll lend you one of my T-shirts and a pair of shorts, they'll be a little big but better than nothing while I wash your other clothes."

"Thanks, Mr. Gold," Bae swallowed. Then he recalled something. "Uh . . . by the way, my real name's Baelfire Cassidy. But you can call me Bae."

The attorney smiled. "All right. Let's go home . . .Bae."


	14. Finding Their Way Back

**14**

**~ Finding Their Way Back ~**

Bae was silent during the ride back to Gold's house but his mind was anything but. All he could see were his friends...being cut down by knives, bullets and grenades...family...gone forever like his papa and Isabelle...his stepmom.

The four he was closest to now lay in hospital beds fighting for their lives and there was nothing he could do. Had he been there...

He would've fought to the death beside his brothers and sisters because that was what family did...that had been drilled into his brain by his papa.

Gold glanced at the boy sitting next to him as he drove the few blocks back to his Victorian. The radio was playing softly, one of the classical stations he liked. He knew what thoughts must be going through Bae's head now . . .the same ones he had after waking up in a hospital bed and learning his son and fiancée were dead . . ._why couldn't it have been me?_ And now . . . like then . . .he had no good answer . . . so he remained silent.

Now this complete stranger, one he tried to rob blind was willing to take him into his home. What would it be like? Would he be like his papa? He acted a bit like him now.

Gold pulled into his driveway and got out of the car and entered his house, Bae trailing behind him. "Let me show you upstairs, so you can get washed up and pick out a room, okay? I know, it's a little big but you'll get used to it."

"Okay..."

He was used to living in a warehouse...the house could've fit in into Shadow's kitchen. Thinking about Shadow brought tears to his eyes.

He wanted to be with them all now...especially Andi...

"Ummm...Mr. Gold...you really don't have to do this..."

"Yes, I do." the attorney said quietly. He couldn't explain it, but somehow he knew he and the boy belonged together. He was still getting odd flickers of memories . . .ones that he didn't understand . . .of himelf and the boy in a castle . . . He shook his head. He could sort it out later. Right now, he needed to get Bae settled. Gold showed him the large guest bathroom on the right, with its tastefully appointed cream and hunter green tiles and Italian marble tub and shower, countertop, and commode. "Uh . . . there's towels in this closet . . ." the attorney opened a small linen closet to reveal mounds of towels. "And everything else in the vanity here . . ." he showed him some shampoo and soap and a scrubby sponge. "Let me get you some clothes. I think you'll fit in my T-shirt and sweat pants."

Bae nodded numbly.

As soon as Gold shut the door behind him, Bae sat down on the commode and started pounding his legs with his fists. "Stupid asshole! You shoulda been there, you shoulda!" he yelled.

His legs ached from the amount of force he applied but he didn't care. The pain he gave himself wasn't enough compared to the pain the others endured.

Meanwhile, Gold hunted through his dresser for clothes, thanking God he was nearly the same size as the youngster. He would have to take the boy shopping later, he mused. Perhaps after he'd spoken to Hopper and maybe saw his friends.

Bae wanted to knock down the walls but he didn't want Mr. Gold to throw him out so he turned himself into his punching bag.

Several clumps of hair lay on the floor at his feet after he brutally yanked them out.

Robert returned with the clothes in his arms, tapping on the door first and calling, "Bae, may I come in? I have some clothes for you."

"Yeah..." he said hoarsely.

The attorney opened the door and set the clothes on the counter. "I can wash what you've got on now, just leave them outside the door and . . ." he trailed off when he saw the hair on the floor, obviously ripped out in a fit of rage. Concerned, he went and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hey . . . I know you're hurting . . .but if you need to hit something . . .I have a punching bag in my basement that's better than you beating yourself up, okay?"

"Why shouldn't I? What I deserve..."

"You don't. Just like I didn't deserve putting myself through hell all those years blaming myself for my family's deaths. What happened was a terrible tragedy,, son, but even if you were there, what could you have done to prevent it? Nothing. And you'd have died with them."

"It's...what you do...for family...fight to the death...my papa taught me that…"

"Yes . . .I would have done the same. But you ask yourself this-would your papa want you to be here, alive, or in the hospital dying . . . and I think you know the answer."

He would have wanted you to live Bae...to honor them...he thought.

People in the town saw them as thugs but the boy knew better...they had hearts as big as craters unlike the Dogs who had no hearts at all...and only he could make everyone understand that.

And every day he honored his papa and stepmother...in his room in the compound was a little shrine he built with two candles he lit on their birthdays.

On those days he let the candles burn most of the night...every other day he burned them for an hour in their honor, thinking of the good times.

Never once suspecting he'd been doing it for twenty-eight years.

Gold ruffled the boy's hair, an instinctive gesture. "Umm . . .when you're done, come downstairs . . . okay?" Then he realized what he'd done and muttered, "Sorry . .. it's just . . . " Gold, you idiot, he's not Neal! Stop acting like he is! "I'll make tea."

"It's okay...my papa used to do that too." Bae said softly.

And tonight he really needed it.

"All right," the pawnbroker replied, relieved the boy didn't rebuff his affectionate gesture. "Don't drown yourself. If you're not down in ten minutes, I'm coming back to check on you." He meant it, he was worried about the boy's mental state.

"I can't...I have to speak for them...now they can't..."

But it still didn't make the pain any easier.

"Yes . . .you're the only one who can . . . okay, get cleaned up." Gold said, then limped out of the room.

Archie walked out of the hospital feeling like a medic in a war zone and what he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life...children with bullet and knife wounds...so many of them dead, others clinging to life and the ones that had no physical injuries had their minds shattered.

He spent most of his time at the hospital with a young boy named Mikey who wasn't at the fight at all but his brother was among the dead. The boy was blaming himself for not being there though judging from what he heard; Archie suspected the boy would've met the same fate as his brother. He gave strict orders for him and all the other patients to be closely monitored for the next few weeks and he would make regular visits.

Along with seeing patients at his office, Archie made house calls...sometimes a patient felt more comfortable talking to him in their own surroundings. It was unconventional but if it helped a patient, so be it.

Though exhausted, he had one last stop to make, the home of Mr. Gold. He offered his services to the pawnbroker after the deaths of his fiancée and son but Mr. Gold preferred to cope with his loss alone despite Archie's best efforts. Now Mr. Gold had the other boy who wasn't at the fight in his home and though it was kind of Mr. Gold to take the boy in, he wasn't qualified to handle the boy's situation on his own.

He was relieved when Sheriff Swan informed him Mr. Gold actually wanted him to stop over. Even if he didn't Archie was not taking no for an answer.

He tapped on the front door with the tip of his umbrella and waited for the pawnbroker to answer.

Mr. Gold opened the door a minute later.

"Doctor Hopper...thank you for coming."

"I just wish it was under different circumstances...even rent day," the therapist confessed.

"Come in and sit down...Bae is in the shower and should be down shortly."

Archie frowned. "He's up there alone?"

"If I thought he would...I never would've left him alone. He's a strong boy, Doctor."

"A boy who lost people who were family to him, Mr. Gold," Archie pointed out. "Even the strongest person has a breaking point."

"I know. Would you like some tea?"

"That'll be fine."

Gold set a tray with a tea set down on the coffee table and handed one of them to Doctor Hopper while he sipped from another that was chipped.

"I take it you've seen..."

"I've never seen such horror in my life, Mr. Gold...not even on TV...and those kids were so young...fighting like soldiers on a battlefield!"

"Bae is...close to some of them...three girls and two boys...we know two of them aren't doing well..."

"They must be the ones they pulled out of the rubble after it was hit by a grenade and no they're not."

Bae finger combed his hair after he dressed in Gold's borrowed clothes, which though a little large on him, only required a bit of rolling at the cuffs so he could wear them. Gold had supplied him with some socks and boxers as well, and though he felt a bit odd wearing them, at least they were clean and not stolen. He took a breath and went down the stairs, hearing Gold talking to someone, and figured it was the therapist. He entered the kitchen to find the two men drinking tea at the table. Gold was drinking his from a chipped cup that Bae recognized . . . though he didn't know why he'd remember a cup like that . . .sitting on another table in what looked like a medieval castle.

Though he hadn't been in the fighting, the boy went through his own battle judging by the spot where it looked like he'd torn some of his own hair out.

"Umm . . . hello, sir." the boy said quietly, recalling the manners his papa had taught him before he was old enough to go to school. He held out a hand to the therapist.

"Bae, sit down and have some tea," Mr. Gold indicated a chair next to him and across from Archie. He indicated a third cup and the tea pot and sugar bowl and creamer. "Would you like cream and sugar or lemon and honey?"

"Uh . . .cream and sugar's okay," he said, and began fixing his tea, he liked it light and sweet. He sipped it and said, "This's Irish breakfast tea, right?"

"It is," Gold nodded. "I like my tea strong."

"So do I," Archie agreed.

"Me too," Bae said. "Can't stand weak tea. Tastes like dishwater." He drank some more before looking at the therapist. "Dr. Hopper . . .can you tell me about my friends . .. the ones who were hurt with the grenade? How are they?"

Archie sighed. "The girl you call Fury and Ewan...both have gunshot wounds...they just got out of surgery and we won't know anything else until the doctors see how their recovery goes. The other three...they're mostly bruised from having debris fall on them...

Apparently...they had some sort of line of defense going in the kitchen..."

"Wraith . . .Andi MacLeod and Bobby MacTavish and Kat Natale, only we called her Shadow . . ."

"Andi...has a broken arm and leg...and a concussion."

"How bad? Does she remember who she is?"

"She does thank goodness but they're monitoring it in case there are complications."

"And Shadow and Bobby . . .what's gonna happen to them now? And Mikey? That kid was a pain in my ass but . .. now where do they go?"

"We're trying to find any relatives they might have...Shadow and Bobby both have broken limbs as well but they should be released soon. Mikey...since he has no other family, I've recommended he be placed in foster care. Mr. Spencer argued for juvenile hall."

The doctor and the attorney got into quite a shouting match over that.

Bae stiffened. "That fat bastard!'

"Thankfully Mayor Mills supported my decision."

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Umm . . .how about the Dogs? They all dead?" Bae asked then. They might have been enemies, but the only one he wished dead had been Pete for what he'd almost done to Andi.

"No...there were nine survivors and all of them are under guard."

They were facing multiple counts of murder.

"Watch 'em, Doc. They're mean sonuvabitches . . .they like to hurt you before they mug you . . . and they've killed people before. One of 'em . . .used to be one of us before we kicked his ass out for trying to rape Andi . . .he went over to them before this war went down . . .according to our mole . . .Chameleon . . ."

"Oh I know they are...I've had a few run ins with them."

Thankfully Pongo scared them off. The Dalmatian was like a lion when his master was being threatened.

Bae eyed him. "You're lucky they didn't hurt ya bad. They fucked up Moe pretty damn good."

"My umbrella is for more than just keeping me dry."

At least it had been since the gang problem increased.

"That's good. Like Mr. Gold's cane," Bae chuckled.

"If necessary," the pawnbroker remarked wryly. "You have stories about my cane?"

The former Scorpion smirked. "Yeah . . .it's like the cane of doom . . .you're like totally badass with it . . .we heard about the time you beat one of the Dogs so bad they had to crawl back home . . ."

Archie normally didn't condone violence but anyone who attempted to assault a disabled person deserved what they got.

Or when they tried to scare a little girl in the park who wasn't doing anything but playing with a dog.

That was how he met little Gisella Bordreaux.

He didn't want to think of what they would've done to her and Pongo had he gotten there too late.

"I had to . . .I was going to the bank with my deposit bag and one of them came and stuck a Bowie knife in my face and threatened to cut off my balls if I didn't give him my money . . . that and carve out my heart," Robert said. "Luckily he wasn't all that big, and he was holding that knife wrong, so I slammed my cane down on his hand. I think I broke his fingers, but he wouldn't back off, he came at me with the knife and tried to stab me . . .luckily he stabbed my deposit pouch instead. Which allowed me to get in a few good whacks with my cane."

"You sent him crawling home like a whipped puppy!" Bae grinned. "And after that . . .nobody wanted to tangle with you."

"At least you had a weapon...there's a little girl I see in the park when I take Pongo for his walks that they were bothering that I nearly blinded with my umbrella. Had I not gotten there when I did..."

"Those Dogs are pieces of shit . . .trying to hurt kids!" Bae eyes flashed. "Scorpions never did that . . ."

"You just robbed from the rich to give to the poor, right?" Gold teased gently.

"If you mean the poor being us . . . then yeah," the boy agreed.

"Bae, since you're still a minor with no family...you're also a ward of the state. I hate to bring it up but..." Archie trailed off.

Bae looked alarmed. "No! You ain't puttin' me in no home! Like hell!"

Gold shook his head. "Relax, son. He's not going anywhere. He stays with me."

"I was going to suggest that Mr. Gold file a petition with the courts to become your guardian if that's what you want to do," Archie said.

"I was going to do that . . .if you would agree to my becoming your guardian, Bae."

"Hell, yeah, Mr. Gold. I'd take you and your cane any day of the week over some group home."

"I'll have to make regular visits to make sure everything is going well of course."

"I would never harm the boy . . .my reputation notwithstanding," Gold protested. He looked at Bae. "You know that, right? I don't hurt children . . .that other time I was defending myself. I . . .I hardly ever raised a hand to my son when he misbehaved, if he were here he could tell you that."

"I'm not saying you would, Mr. Gold but you know the court will insist on it."

"Yes, of course. And better you than someone else," the attorney agreed. "When would I have to fill out the papers?"

"The sooner the better," Archie advised.

In his professional and personal opinion, the two of them would be a good fit for each other. The boy had no parents now and Mr. Gold would have a chance to be a father again.

"I'll make an appointment with Youth Services tomorrow. They're probably closed now."

"Actually no...they're working late to see if they can locate the parents of these kids. Mayor Mills insisted."

"Dr. Hopper . . . when can I see my friends?" Bae wanted to know.

"We can..go over now if you wish but Bae...it's not going to be a pleasant sight..."

"Please. And don't worry about that . . . I've seen a lot of shit out on the streets, man," the boy answered darkly. And some of it he still had nightmares about.

"I'll speak with Youth Services in the meantime . . .and come and pick you up if I have to in order to sign consent forms, Bae," Robert told him. "Unless you'd rather I come there first and then we can do the paperwork later?"

"It would be better if you went with us, Mr. Gold. This is going to be...difficult for him."

"All right," the attorney agreed. He had suspected as much, but didn't want to make the boy feel like he was crowding him or treating him like a little kid.

Actually Baelfire was relieved when he heard that. He was still wary of the adults in Storybrooke, yet he trusted Gold to have his back.

Also Mr. Gold would be able to give Bae the emotional support he would need.

Bae set down his cup. "I'm done. Can we go now?"

"If you're ready, Mr. Gold?"

"Yes. Let's go."

They took Mr. Gold's car which was larger and in much better shape than Archie's Chevy. Gold put his arm around Bae's shoulders as they walked down the hall to the rooms were his friends were being kept. They were told they couldn't stay long.

They went to Andi's room first. She was still asleep from the pain medications she'd been given. Bae leaned over and took her good hand in his, squeezing it tightly as he sobbed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Andi..." he moaned. "You know I would have...no matter what we always had each other's backs. C'mon Wraith...you gotta get better..."

Mr. Gold wiped tears from his own eyes. What he would have given for Lacey and Neal to have survived the crash...he wouldn't have given a damn if they were disabled as he was...as long as they were ALIVE.

The young girl slept on, oblivious to his presence.

"You'll have to leave now..." the nurse said.

"Perhaps we can bring her something . . .a get well present . . ." Gold suggested softly.

"Butterflies...we gotta find something with butterflies..."

"We can do that . . .I may have something in my shop," the pawnbroker murmured. "Come, let's let her rest . . .sleep is the best medicine." He put his arm around his ward and ushered him from the room.

They would visit Shadow next. She was awake and sitting up in her bed.

"Shad!" Bae cried.

"Fire!" she grinned. "Thank God you were away when it all went down." She hugged him hard.

"What happened, Shad?"

"They drove a damn SUV through the doors and started shooting at us before we could get our own guns, Fire!"

"Aww fuck! That bastard Pete probably told 'em that the doors weren't reinforced." Bae groaned. "What about Remy?" That was Chameleon, their spy.

"They killed him, Bae...and..." She cringed. "They TORTURED HIM!"

Bae hugged her. "Those motherfuckers!" he swore, tears in his eyes. Remy had been like a brother to Shadow . . .and had been liked by everyone . . . he'd volunteered to become a spy because too many of them were getting picked off by the Dog packs . . .and he could get people to trust him easily, and he could also lie like Lucifer when he had to.

"Pete ratted him out."

"Course he did!" Bae spat. "Dickie shoulda let me kill him!"

"Or cut out his tongue so he couldn't talk!' Shadow hissed.

"Yeah. I hope he burns in hell!"

"He is. Dickie took him out. One shot right in the head . . .now he's singing with the devil!"

Gold and Archie looked at each other, both cringing.

"Who got Dickie?"

"Black Mastiff," Shadow said. That was the Black Dog's leader. "But Dodger took down a bunch of his pack before Mastiff got him. You know he was an Army brat, he knew how to shoot straight."

"What about Fury and Ewan?"

"They . . . they were with me, Bobby, and Wraith . . .we were all in the kitchen getting something to eat when the Dogs came and busted down the door. And you know where I kept the emergency guns . . .in the broom closet . . .in the back, just in case. So we grabbed 'em . . . but we only had so many rounds . . . and the Dogs had more people . . ."

"It's okay, Shad...I know you did what you could..."

She brushed tears from her eyes. "Bobby and I ran out first . . .and Fury told us to leave, but I wasn't gonna leave them alone . . .and Bobby wouldn't either . . . so we threw stuff at 'em. Andi ran out too . . . and then it was just Fury and Ewan left, they couldn't get past us . . .we made it so they could only come down the hall one at a time . . . and the Dogs were getting their tails whipped . . . till Mastiff threw a damn grenade the cheating bastard . . .!"

"They get him, Shad?"

"Yeah. Ewan did. I think. And the damn roof and the wall blew apart . . .I couldn't see, you know I'm blind without my glasses, they got knocked off . . .and Bobby . . .he threw himself over me . . ." she was shaking. "I thought we were all dead . . ."

"I'm glad you're okay..." Bae murmured.

"I just have a busted ankle. And Bobby broke his arm. We were under the table . . .Bobby shoved us under it before the grenade went off. I didn't even know about Ewan and Fury getting shot . . .till they told me after I woke up."

"I dunno if they'll let me see 'em..."

"They wouldn't let me . . .said they were too doped up and stuff," Shadow sighed. "Bobby tried to sneak in there, but in ICU they watch too close . . .made him go back to his room."

"Damn!" Knowing his friend as well as he did, Bobby would try again.

"Nobody will give me a straight answer about how they are," the girl said tightly. "So I've just been praying on my Holy Mother medal," she showed him her silver medal with the Madonna and child on it . . . it had been her mother's. She clasped it in her hand and put Bae's over it and began reciting the Hail Mary in Italian. "Ave Maria . . ."

Gold took his other hand in his and prayed with them.

Archie recited his from his place in the corner of the room.

Shadow looked up at the attorney. "You speak Italian too, Mr. Gold?"

"Yes...I don't know why...but I do...and a few other languages."

She smiled. "You take good care of Fire, you hear? And if he gives you any lip . . .you can borrow my wooden spoon," she said with some of her old spunk. She looked at Bae. "Cause my spoon survived . . .it was still in my pocket . . .I'd put it there when I was stirring the sauce . . ."

"You don't need to worry dearie. I can keep him in line," Gold vowed with a smile.

"Nothing stops the spoon of doom!" said a new voice from the doorway. It was Bobby, with his arm in a purple sling and his hair falling in floofy waves all over. "She already threatened to beat my ass with it if I didn't stay in bed."

"Then how come you're out of it?" Shadow mock scowled.

"You gonna tell on me?"

"Oh, just get over here!" she patted the bed. "Look who's come to visit!"

"Fire...and...Mr. Gold?!"

Bobby came and hugged Bae with his good arm and shook hands with Mr. Gold.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, lad, but Bae needed to see you so I'm not saying anything." Gold said.

"I didn't see anything," Archie said and whistled nonchalantly.

"Thanks. If it was up to those damn nurses, they'd tie me to it . . ." the boy admitted. "I'm so bored I'm climbing the walls . . . my TV's broken and I've got nothing to look at but some hospital wall chart."

"Do you read? I could have some books brought in for you?" Gold offered.

"Yeah. I do. Mostly suspense stuff, but right now I'd read the dictionary. I do word games too." He reached into the pocket of his hospital gown, which he wore over a pair of sweats, and pulled out two slightly crushed roses. "Here, Shad. The old lady next to me gets all these flowers and she told me I could take some. I put a blue rose on Andi before I came here.

"Thanks Bobby," Bae murmured.

"No prob, bro."

"They're lovely," Shadow said, and set them in her glass of water on the tray table.

"Do either of you have any family?" Archie asked Shadow and Bobby.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. I used to live with my dad . . .my parents are divorced . . .till my mom made a stink about it and got her dick boyfriend to get custody of me . . .and they made me live with them . . .and the dick told me if I tried to go back to him they'd see to it he was put away on some trumped up charge. But I couldn't stand living with my ho mom and HIM anymore, so I ran off and joined the Knights. But I'm not going back to her . . ."

"What is your father's name?"

"Joe MacTavish."

"Shadow?"

"I used to live with my sister, our parents both died in a plane crash, and Angel was eighteen, but then the state said I needed a guardian that was twenty-one and wouldn't let me stay with her . . . so I took off and joined the Scorpions . . .and I still saw Angel sometimes . . . till it wasn't safe for me to anymore. The Dogs . . . they'd have hurt her if they knew she was my sister . . ."

"And her last name?"

"Natale. It means Christmas in Italian."

"Thank you, Shadow."

"You're gonna try to find em, aren't you Doc?" asked Bae.

"Will you help us get back with our families, Mr. Gold?" asked Bobby. "My mom's dick boyfriend said nobody'd ever take my word over his, but . . ."

Archie was writing down the details the teenagers had given them on a small notepad he carried with him. He might have some luck but Mr. Gold would have more.

Gold frowned. "Do I know this person, Bobby?"

"Yup. He's the DA. Albert Spencer," Bobby growled. "Thinks he's king of the hill. And my mom . . is his secretary. Marjorie."

Gold scowled. "That lying snake! He told everyone they sent you away to some prep school in Boston!"

"Right! The only school I went into is the school of hard knocks," the boy said bitterly.

Archie snorted. "Why am I not shocked?"

"My mom is a stupid ass for getting involved with him . . .and she only wanted me cause it'd hurt my dad, not cause she wanted me."

"I'll see what I can do about getting you back with your dad," Gold promised. He could always make a deal with Spencer and his woman. Money talked with them, and always had. Wave enough dollar signs in front of their face and they'd not protest Bobby's sudden return to Storybrooke and his choice to return to his father.

Archie would be willing to act as a medical expert on the boy's behalf if a hearing needed to be held. He wanted to see these kids placed in good homes.

And Gold was prepared to smear dirt on Spencer's name if he had to. The DA wouldn't like it known that he'd been lying . . . and his "beloved" fiancée's son had been running wild on the streets all this time in a gang.

"I'm going to go check on Michael," Archie said to the group.

He was in the psychiatric wing on another floor.

"I'd better be getting back to my room, before Nurse Ratchet comes and puts me in a strait jacket," Bobby said. He kissed Shadow lightly. "See ya later, babydoll."

"I'll bring you some books and puzzles," Bae called.

"And we'll let you know when we've gotten in touch with your father," Gold promised. It looked like he would be busy for the next week or two.

It would be worth it if he could reunite these kids with the only family they had left. As for Bae, the boy was his family now.

He knew Lacey and Neal would want it that way.

Everyone else thought he was a difficult man to love and for the longest time so did he until she walked into his life and showed him he could be loved by someone other than Neal.

He put his hand on Bae's shoulder. "Baelfire, we need to go now. We have to go over to Youth Services and sign those papers. We can come back again and visit your friends tomorrow. Perhaps Ewan and Fury will be awake then."

Bae nodded then said goodbye to Shadow. He made a mental note to bring something for them next time he came. Then he followed Mr. Gold out of the hospital.

It only took about fifteen minutes for Gold and Bae to sign the papers for the guardianship. Apparently Mayor Mills had given the Youth Services the green light to do whatever Gold wished in this matter . . .and so the papers were made available and signed . . .and regular visits scheduled by Dr. Hopper and also Gold agreed to set up sessions with him for counseling for Bae. His next project, besides finding the families of Bae's friends, was enrolling the boy in school.

They drove back to the hospital to pick up Archie, and then they were all hungry and went out to Granny's to eat some dinner.

To honor his friends, Bae ordered lasagna, which was one of their favorite meals. He knew it wouldn't taste as good as Shadow's, but then nobody cooked like Shadow. Mr. Gold ordered beef stroganoff and a glass of iced tea. Archie had a chicken basket with some soda.

The mood in the diner was a somber one. Several patrons glared at the former Scorpion. In their minds he was as bad as the Dogs.

Bae flinched at their stares. He wasn't in the mood to fight back right then, still feeling depressed.

Gold, however, gave them a steely fierce glare right back. Back off! he seemed to say without needed to utter a word. This boy is under MY protection . . . and you hurt him and you deal with ME!

Several pairs of eyes looked away quickly.

No one wanted to bring the wrath of Gold down on them, especially those who rented from him.

Ruby took their orders politely, seeming sympathetic to Bae. She had been wild as a kid too . . . and some would say she was still. In any case, she was the last person to judge someone by their actions.

"They don't get it...we weren't like the Dogs!"

"We know that, Bae but it's going to take some time for people in town to accept that." Archie said softly.

"In the meantime, we'll establish a normal routine for you and eventually people will start thinking of you as my son," Mr. Gold told him.

"That would be best," Archie agreed.

"What are we gonna do, Mr. Gold?"

"Well, first we're going to set up some sessions with Dr. Hopper here. And then we need to enroll you in school. I'll speak with the principal, Mr. Hale, about that tomorrow and see what kinds of test you'll need to take for placement. And then you and I need to go shopping for clothes, food, and other things you might like."

"But...I don't need to go to school!"

He was afraid everyone would tease him because he couldn't read properly.

When he tried the words were jumbled and he couldn't make sense of them.

Gold raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid you have to, Bae. It's the law."

"And if Mr. Gold doesn't comply with that, he could be seen as an unfit guardian, and they'll take you away from him," Archie explained.

Not wanting that he agreed. "OK...I'll go."

Thinking he might be worried about his reception because of his past, Gold said, "And if anyone gives you a hard time . . . teacher OR student, you come tell me."

Bae could take care of himself in a fight...he had for a long time.

Mr. Gold's protectiveness however was touching.

"Because nobody hurts my son!" Robert declared fiercely.

"You...you really want ME to be your son?"

"I do, lad. Else I'd never have signed those papers," Gold said earnestly.

"Sorry it's just that nobody gave a shit about us before..."

"Well now . . .someone does," Robert told him.

Archie sat in his seat simply observing. He could only do so much to help the boy; the rest of the healing process would have to be done at home between the two of them.

Things were a bit calmer once Ruby arrived with their meals and the other diners ceased their staring but probably not their gossip.

Bae remembered to slow down this time and eat at something less than warp speed. Plus he really wasn't as hungry as he should have been, though he knew better than to waste food.

Gold ate his Strogonoff and kept a watchful eye on his new son. "How's your lasagna?" he asked halfway through the meal.

"Okay...my papa's was better though..."

"You'll have to try mine," Robert chuckled. "I think it's better than this overpriced frozen one. Although their Strogonoff isn't bad."

"You make yours from scratch? My papa did."

Archie frowned at his plate wondering who created the awful breading for the chicken he was eating. There was too much of it and not enough meat.

Robert nodded. "A client of mine was Italian. She gave me her family recipe."

"I think I'm going to order something else," Archie muttered, pushing his plate aside.

"Order a hamburger," suggested Gold.

"Ummm...maybe I'll just try grilled chicken."

He wasn't fond of the hamburgers either since they didn't use the same seasonings he did.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to screw up that," Bae said. "And ice cream."

Ruby came over to their table. "Something wrong, Doctor Hopper?"

"I'll have grilled chicken instead, Ruby."

Ruby picked up his plate and chuckled knowing Granny would have a fit when the chili king of Storybrooke sent her new dish back.

"Is that a hint you'd like a sundae after dinner?" Gold teased.

"Uh . . .I ALWAYS find room for ice cream."

Archie excused himself to make a phone call while he waited for his chicken.

Robert stared. Neal had always said that . . .in just that same tone. It was almost like having his son's ghost in the room with him. And oddly enough, he again had these flashes of memory . . . of seeing a boy very like the one sitting across from him at another table, in a dining hall like that in a castle, and next to him was a beautiful woman in a blue dress that reminded him of his lost Lacey.

Bae finished his lasagna and garlic bread. Gold waited until Ruby returned with Archie's grilled chicken before asking to see the dessert menu. Ruby snagged one and handed it to him. "Here you go, Mr. Gold."

Gold took it, glanced at it, then handed it to Bae. "I already know what I want."

Bae took it and looked it over. Then he set it down. "So do I."

Archie returned to the table and cut off a piece of his chicken. It was much better but still a bit on the spicy side.

"Are you ready to get your dessert?" asked Ruby. "And how is your chicken, Dr. Hopper?"

"Ummm...fine..." he lied.

"I'll have a chocolate peanut butter cup sundae with hot fudge and a cherry on top," Bae said.

"And you, Mr. Gold? Your usual?"

"Uh . . . yes . . .a chocolate brownie sundae with walnuts." Gold said distractedly.

Archie looked up from his plate. "Is something wrong, Mr. Gold?"

"No. Nothing," he answered quickly. Except the fact that this boy has the same taste as my dead son. Though why that should be a problem I don't know.

Now the doctor was concerned. He was hoping Mr. Gold wasn't taking the boy in to try to make him into the son he lost. It was not healthy either for him or the boy.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. It's just . . .I'm thinking of a lot of things at once."

"It has been a difficult day."

It was going to be an even more difficult night as everyone adjusted to a town that was not the same anymore now that such a horrible act of violence occurred.

Bae enjoyed his sundae, but feared he would never sleep that night, being in a strange place, though the room he'd picked out from the three available was quite nice. He was afraid of the nightmares he would have . . .afraid the murdered faces of his dead friends would haunt him. So he stayed up flicking through the channels on the TV in the den, trying desperately to find something to hold his interest.

He heard the tapping of a cane in the hallway and Mr. Gold walked in, looking like he was restless too.

"Sorry . . .is the TV too loud?" Bae asked nervously.

"No, no...it's fine...I just...couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." He changed the channel again. "Dammit! There's nothing on."

"There never is this time of night." Robert picked up the remote and switched off the TV.

"The first few months after...flipping through channels was what I tried to do to fall asleep."

"Did it help?"

"No. Finally I was just so exhausted that I passed out but I never stayed asleep along...I kept seeing them..."

"I . . .that's what I'm afraid of too . . ."

"Now...I think it would've been easier if I had someone else to talk to."

Bae looked down at his socks. "Uh . . .maybe . . . then . . . you don't think I'm . . .stupid or something . . ."

"Why would I when I've been where you are?"

Bae swallowed sharply. "I dunno . . .I'm just . . .confused . . .and I feel . . .like everything's all upside down and . . .sorry . . .I must sound like a headcase . . ."

"Like nothing makes sense anymore?"

"It doesn't. I mean yesterday I was sleeping on a mattress with my brothers . . .and thinking about the best way to rob your shop . . .and Dickie was teasing me about making a quick getaway and now . . .I'm here and he's . . .not." He felt tears sting his eyes again.

Robert sat down beside him and put his arm around Bae. "That day we were going on a picnic...Neal and I were happy but not as happy as when Lacey came into our lives. And just like that...they were gone..."

"How . . . did you keep from . . missing them . . .?" Bae sniffed. He didn't want to fall apart again. He was supposed to be some tough street thief, not a weepy baby.

"I kept busy cut everyone off...and only made things worse for myself."

Robert was trying to hold back his own tears.

Then he couldn't hold them back any longer.

"Mr. Gold . . . don't . . " Bae cried. Then he was crying too . . .and hugging his guardian . . . as the two wept for what they had lost and would never have again.

They cried until they both fell into an exhausted sleep.

The day the funerals were held for the gang members killed Belle French stood outside her apartment building waiting for Mary Margaret to pick her up, a stack of posters her youngest reading class made for the victims in her hands.

Explaining to all of them what happened wasn't easy but there was no way to avoid it either because it was all over the news.

She was at Granny's the day it happened and left her dinner uneaten. Some of those children were the same age as the students in one of her classes...and a few of her students actually knew members from the Scorpions and the Purple Knights.

She offered what little comfort to them she could and asked her grade school classes to make little posters for them victims.

Having little problems with her apartment and calling to bother Mr. Gold about them didn't cross her mind anymore.

They all had more important things to worry about.

She was surprised Etienne Devereaux wasn't a member of the gang that attacked people...he was as violent. Once again he'd tried to make advances toward her and she told Mr. Hale that she wanted the boy removed from her class or she would file a sexual harassment lawsuit.

Mary Margaret pulled up in her jeep and honked the horn. "I'm not ready for this," her fellow teacher said sadly.

"I'm not either, Mary," Belle confessed.

"So many children...some of my students...they knew them."

"So did mine...most of the time we all just sit together in the classroom...and talk about the good memories they have. The two other gangs...they weren't like the Black Dogs..."

"THEY were animals! They beat up that poor florist...tried to hurt a little girl in the park and I heard one of them tried to stab Mr. Gold!"

"What? Mr. Gold was attacked? When, Mary?"

"it was before...the boy only got his deposit bag and Mr. Gold fought him off with his cane."

"I may have my differences with the man but he didn't deserve that!" Belle exclaimed.

"At least now the ones that survived are off the streets."

"With their families?"

"Some...but there were others who didn't have a home...Mr. Gold took one of them in."

"He did?"

"That's what I heard anyway."

"That was very kind of him," Belle said softly.

It seemed that the whole town was in attendance at the funeral. First they would hold the memorial service for the children followed by the memories for the slain deputies. As Belle and Mary were walking over to where their students stood they heard Merriweather Blue and Mr. Hale's secretary talking while they were staring at Mr. Gold and teenage boy at his side.

"He took in one of those riff raff...boy will probably stab him while he sleeps...what he deserves!" Miss Blue said bitterly.

"Or rob him blind," added the secretary.

"All these hooligans ought to be shipped off to juvenile detention centers in Boston!" Blue sniffed. "Not taken into people's homes like stray kittens! Humph! Gold must be going senile. And here I thought he had a few good years left in him."

"Well . . ." the secretary leaned over and whispered rather loudly, " . . .I heard Mayor Mills is only having all this . . .folderol to make sure she garners votes for the next election. Because really-who cares about these street rats, the murdering savages! I say they did us all a favor . . .ridding this town of vermin! Too bad they didn't finish off more of each other."

"Have you no respect for the dead?" Belle demanded.

Hale's secretary snorted. "They're just street trash . . .I have respect for the deputies they killed."

"What if one of those children was YOURS!? Would you STILL say that you insensitive bitch?" hissed Mary.

"Any child of mine wouldn't DO that!" flared the secretary. "Although I could see you'd have sympathy for them, seeing as you're no better than you ought to be, Blanchard!"

"It's so disgraceful, what children get up to these days!" Blue snorted.

Mary wanted to punch her but it was not the time nor the place to do so.

"I agree . . . it's so disgraceful . . . the way certain teachers in this town behave at funerals!" she shot back.

"And if they don't want to be respectful they should make like trees and LEAVE!" added Belle.

"Well! I never!" Blue glared at her.

"Come, Merri," said the secretary. "Let us go over there. I suddenly find the present company . . .stifling." She grabbed her friend's hand and they moved over to the other side of the podium.

"Good riddance!"

"Nasty hags!" Mary snarled. "They ought to find their broomsticks and fly back home!"

"Their homes don't want them."

"Probably not! Too bad they pay their rent . . . otherwise Mr. Gold could evict them."

"If he heard what they said just now he would and it would serve them right."

Mary nodded. Then she walked over to where her students stood solemnly. On the other side of the several caskets, were some of the surviving Scorpions who stood in a small knot, those who were ambulatory, and leaned on crutches or each other's shoulders. Shadow and Bobby stood with them, their arms around each other, and Mikey was with them also.

Regina Mills delivered the eulogy, tears streaming down her cheeks while she held her son's hand and Emma Swan and Jefferson Hatter stood on her other side in their uniforms, a black stripe covering their badges.

At the close of the service, Emma, Jeff, and their surviving deputies moved to a safer location and fired their guns twenty one times in the air for their fellow officers while Henry released a white dove in honor of the children.

"Are you going to Granny's for the wake, Belle?" Mary asked her.

"Maybe for a little bit."

For the first time in twenty eight years, the phone did not ring at 6am the following morning and Robert would have ignored it.

After that night the former gang member and the pawnbroker were as close as a father and son would be and everyone in town began to notice it.

They also noticed that Mr. Gold was no longer as aloof as he used to be and he smiled more, especially when he and Bae went places together.

They knew he once had a son and a fiancée and their deaths devastated him. They were forced to give the former gang member credit; he was trying to behave like a normal teenage boy.

Gold managed to reunite Bobby with his father and Shadow with her sister. And he got Spencer to make a deal with him to leave Bobby alone. The DA was only too happy to do so. He didn't want his lies to become known. The others were recovering slowly and Bae went to see them almost every afternoon after school.

He also had regular sessions with Doctor Hopper and sometimes the doctor invited Robert to sit in on them to make the boy feel more at ease. Archie's initial fear that Robert was making the boy into a replacement for his son was disputed after every session they had.

Once Archie even had Pongo in the office and as Bae played with the dog he had one of the strangest images flash through his mind...of being in a castle playing with a hassock...that acted like a puppy!

And also a pair of salt and pepper shakers . . . that had eyes and mouths and acted like little kids!

None of these things made sense to him and he didn't dare mention them to Gold or Hopper or they would think he was insane.

He was still having nightmares as well, of all of the dead Scorpions. He would wake sweating and shivering and once or twice screaming. THAT would always bring Robert to his room, and the brown-haired pawnbroker would make him tea and card his hair and soothe him back to sleep with his gentle voice. And Bae never minded . . .not much anyway. Though he did feel guilty waking up Mr. Gold and causing him to lose sleep over his night terrors.

"If losing a few hours of sleep myself means you'll be able to get a few without having a nightmare it's worth it to me Bae, so stop fretting about it."

"But . . .but you need sleep more than I do . . .you're old . . ." he began one night after a hair raising dream about Dickie's ghost trying to drag him into the afterworld to join his brothers.

Instead of being insulted Robert simply chuckled. "I'm not THAT old, Bae. I have a few gray hairs but I'm not quite ready for the retirement home."

"Sorry . . .I know that . . ." he sighed and looked around his room, which had been painted a cheerful light blue color and contained everything he'd ever wanted in a room including a large flatscreen TV, an Xbox 360, and a desk filled with art supplies, for Bae's passion was drawing. " . . .sometimes I wake up and . . .I look for . . . umm . . .well I was used to sleeping in a room with a bunch of my brothers . . .now I sound like a little kid . . ." he was disgusted with himself. _You're fourteen, Cassidy, act your age!_

"No you don't. You just miss them. That won't go away..."

"When I was in our hideout . . .I used to wish sometimes I had my own room . . .so I didn't have to listen to people snoring, or sneezing, or farting and stuff . . .and now that I've got one . . .I sound like a spoiled brat."

"We can't take anything or anyone for granted, Bae...we can lose them in an instant.."

"I know . . ." he leaned his head against the other's knee, and allowed the slender agile fingers to card his curly hair. How well he knew that . . who had lost a family twice now.

"Try and get some sleep. We have somewhere to go in the morning."

"Where?" Tomorrow was Saturday.

"If I tell you it will ruin the surprise," the pawnbroker said with a grin.

"Okay." The boy obediently closed his eyes.

When he was certain Bae was asleep, he returned to his own room. The surprise he had was for Bae to have a companion and there had to be one at the shelter.

Perhaps a dog or cat would help make the boy's transition from gang member to respectable teenager again easier . . . and assuage some of the guilt he felt at surviving when so many of his friends hadn't. They had buried their dead, but Bae still was haunted by their deaths.

Robert got into bed and lay awake for a few moments thinking about how he hoped Bae would like his surprise. He found he enjoyed doing things like this for the boy, things he'd done for Neal, he'd always liked giving his family gifts and watching the joy illuminate their face when they received them. And they weren't always expensive or material things either. Time spent with someone could be a gift too, or a kind word, or a loving expression. He knew that people in Storybrooke would be shocked if they could hear his thoughts right now-the hardass attorney, the sarcastic shrewd businessman, thinking about little things like that, about making people happy. But then they didn't know the man he was before . . .the man Lacey had fallen in love with, the man who was a loving father. That man had, in a way, died that day of the car crash. But Bae was, gradually, bringing that man back again. And Robert didn't mind that at all . . .not anymore.

Yawning, he closed the light beside his bed, he usually left a small nightlight on so he could find his way to the bathroom at night if necessary, and turned on his side. Soon he was asleep . . .but instead of dreaming of happier days, for some reason his mind chose to dredge up a memory he wished he could forget . . .

He had locked up the pawnshop and was getting in the Cadillac with the bank deposit bag in his hand when the Black Dog suddenly appeared like magic before him, clutching a Bowie knife, like those from an Army weapons catalog, in his hand. "Hold it, old man!"

Robert staggered back against his car, unprepared for this sudden assault. The young man looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, slightly smaller than Gold, with a prominent tattoo of a snarling black mastiff on his bicep and more tattoos of skulls and other grisly things decorating his arms. He had a red Mohawk and an eyebrow piercing and a nose ring and was dressed in typical punk clothing, leather vest, black pants, Army boots, with chains on his hips and a black spiked collar around his neck.

Gold was shocked. Normally the gang kids who roamed Storybrooke would never have dared to even approach him, much less try and mug him in broad daylight . . .since it was only twelve thirty and he'd been going to take this deposit to the bank on his lunch hour. "What do you want?" he snapped belligerently. "If you've come to fence something . . .I don't deal in stolen goods." he bluffed, hoping to throw the boy off. His hand crept towards his pocket of his Dolce and Gabbana jacket, where he had his phone.

"I said, freeze!" the Dog barked, pushing the tip of his knife up against Gold's larynx.

The pawnbroker obeyed. "What do you want?" he repeated, though he knew of course. It was what they all wanted. Money. He tried to keep from trembling.

If he couldn't get to his phone, no help would come. Which meant he was alone . . . one aging crippled pawnbroker against a gang boy known for viciousness and cruelty. He swallowed hard, the metallic taste of fear flooding his mouth.

The Dog laughed. "You're funny, old man! What do I want? That!" he poked the knife at the zippered pouch Robert was holding with all his cash deposits for the last two days. "Gimme it and maybe I won't cut off your balls!" The knife reoriented much lower, on his groin. There was a maniacal gleam in the boy's eyes, like he couldn't wait to start carving Gold up like a Thanksgiving turkey.

He . . .he really means that. . .the attorney thought, panicked. He went to give the boy the pouch, hoping it would be enough to deter the kid from violence . . .but as he did so . . .he felt a surge of anger roil through him. How DARE this . . . this lowlife street thief come and threaten him . . .threaten to take his life and his manhood over the money he had in this pouch? Money which he'd earned honestly by WORKING for it! He extended his hand with the pouch in it.

"Here. Don't hurt me!" he whined, acting like he was petrified. A part of him was . . . the part that wasn't furious.

As the Dog went to take the money from him, Gold gripped his cane and brought it up hard between the youngster's legs. "Like hell!" he snarled, yanking the pouch back.

The boy screamed and doubled over, but then he seemed to shrug off the blow and came at Gold again. "I'll cut ya up, ya fucker!"

Gold swung again, and the cane connected with the boy's hand, and he thought he heard something snap . .. like bones breaking.

But again the boy seemed to be oblivious to the pain . . . as if he were on some kind of drug or a pain inhibitor. He bared his teeth and stabbed the knife at Gold's chest.

It should have killed the disabled pawnbroker . . .except he'd been clutching the packet to his chest . . .and the knife caught it instead of penetrating Gold's chest.

The thug was startled, and Robert saw his chance. He lifted his cane and walloped the wicked child hard on the backs of his knees, a spot he knew hurt like hell from beatings he'd received as a boy from his abusive father.

"Little bastard!" he swore, as the boy screamed and fell on the ground, because even tripping on whatever he was on couldn't prevent him from falling down after a hit like that.

Robert raised his cane again and whacked the boy across the backside and the shoulders, yelling, "Get AWAY from me! Get outta here you piece of shit! Go home, you little fuckbag!"

The Bowie knife clattered on the pavement as his assailant dropped it, whimpering and cringing.

Gold walloped him again, snarling, "Go home, ye little beast!"

He was relieved that something was having an effect upon the crazed teen . . .and he tried to look as menacing as possible. "Nobody mugs ME, dearie!"

"M'sorry! Shit, don't hit me no more! Please, Mr. Gold!" the teen backed away, cowering, then got to his feet and fled, running like the devil himself was at his heels.

Gold watched the Dog run yelping back to wherever he'd come from, then he clutched his chest, panting and gasping for breath, tottering on unsteady legs. He had almost been brutally assaulted . . .

Bae heard what sounded like someone gasping for air and jumped out of bed, racing toward Mr. Gold's room. When he opened the door he found him thrashing around on the bed, struggling to breathe.

"Papa!" he cried. "Come on...it's okay!"

He grabbed the older man and sat him up trying to rouse him. "Wake up, Papa...you're scaring me!" He knew he sounded like a child but he didn't care.

Nor did he realize he was calling the pawnbroker Papa.

Gold's eyes popped open and he stared at Bae . . ."Huh? I'm okay . . .I just . . .nightmare . . ." His heart was still racing however.

"You're not dying on me too, you hear me!"

"Bae . . .Bae . . . no . . .no . . ." he soothed, trying to calm himself down. " . . .not dying . . .just . . ." he took several deep breaths, trying to reorientate himself.

Bae threw his arms around him and hugged him tight. "I don't wanna lose you again..."

"Shhh . . .you're not gonna lose me . . ." Robert murmured, and hugged the boy to him. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here . . . I just had a stupid dream . . . and it scared me . . ."

"They took you away...those witches...they took Mama away too…"

"Bae . . . calm down . . ." Gold couldn't make sense of what the boy was talking about. Witches . . .being taken away . . .and his mother . . .?

"I hate them! We were so happy...you were gonna marry her...and then people weren't gonna bother you to fix their problems anymore.."

The boy was crying. "We didn't need that stupid Charming girl to break the curse...WE could do it..."

The boy's mind was filled with so many jumbled images...past and present and he couldn't make sense of any of them.

Gold feared the boy had lost his mind . . . gone delusional . . . "I don't understand . . ."

Hearing the confusion in Gold's voice brought the boy out of his own confused state.

"I...heard you in here...not breathing and I got scared."

"I . . . had a nightmare . . . about the day . . . I was mugged . . .it scared me to death . . . that's why I was gasping for breath . . .I'm sorry I woke you," Robert began. "I think you thought I was having a heart attack or something."

"I thought you were gonna die on me...like my papa...like my mama..."

"No . . .I'm not gonna die for a long time . . .and by then you'll probably want me to hurry up and go . . ." he joked.

"I don't EVER want you to leave me!"

"All right . . .all right . . .sorry, that was a terrible joke . . ." he stroked the boy's hair. "Stupid nightmares . . .and here I thought I was going to dream of something nice . . .and instead I dream about when that scummy little prick attacked me . . ."

"Asshole...I woulda gutted him if I was there because NOBODY hurts my papa!"

Gold's eyes widened. "You just . . .called me . . .Papa . . ."

"I did...I don't want to call you Mr. Gold anymore...doesn't seem right...do you mind?"

Robert smiled. "No . . .I don't mind . . . at all . . ." Because Bae was right.

"I know...I'm not your real kid...but I want to be your son..."

"I want you to be too . . ."

"I'm gonna clean up and be better...but...I gotta learn how to read first..."

"Yes, your tests showed you seem to have diffculty there . . .yet you recall things easily. Can you not see the words well? Are they blurry?"

"They're all scrambled around...backwards..."

He was embarrassed to talk about his reading issues, no one in the gang knew he had them because he hid it so well.

"Backwards . . ." Robert looked thoughtful. "I think . . .son, you might need to get tested for dyslexia."

"Awww man! They're gonna think I'm an idiot!"

"You are not an idiot, Baelfire!" his father said sternly. "Just because you have a disability does not make you dumb."

"Yeah but that one...not being able to read...people get a lotta shit for not being able to do THAT!"

"Dyslexics can read, Bae. There are plenty of people who have that problem. Like Bruce Jenner. Henry Winkler. And they all lead productive lives. You can too. We just need to get you the proper instruction."

"I know but people in school already don't like me cause I was in the gang...they'll be on my ass even more now…"

Gold scowled. "Rotten bastards! They say anything like that about you and I'll get on THEIR ass!"

"Everybody's scared of you and that cane, Papa." Bae laughed.

Not him though. He knew his papa would never hurt him.

"Well, maybe that's not a bad thing . . .although it didn't help me that day. Still, I think that kid was tripping on something. I hit him right in the balls and he got back up and came for me again. And then I broke his fingers and he still kept after me. That's not normal."

"They did all kinds of shit...meth...coke...heroin..."

"It was probably something like that." He eyed his son. "Please tell me you never did anything like that."

"Hell no...a beer here and there but not that shit!"

"Thank God. Because then you'd have needed rehab . . .and drug addictions are hell to break . . .And no more drinking unless you're twenty one . . .that's the law. Unless it's a toast with family and I can see it."

"Okay."

"Oh, and while we're on the subject of things you shouldn't be doing . . . you better start watching your mouth . . .no more swearing, or else I'll be getting out a bar of Ivory. Clear?"

Bae made a face. "Awww, what IS it with my papas and Ivory!?"

He couldn't stand having that godwaful soap in his mouth.

Gold chuckled. "I take it that was a standard with your other father too?"

"Yeah...twenty seconds and it tasted like crap."

"I know . . .since I had to taste it too . . .actually my father made me EAT it . . .then again, my father was the world's worst example . . .he was neglectful, selfish, and excessively abusive . . .but back when I was a boy there wasn't a law against disciplining your son too harshly . . .so I suffered his belts and switches until he left . . ."

"He sounds like a real as...I mean jerk."

"He was . . .when he left some kind friends of my mother's took me in . . .and it's why I barely lifted a hand to my son unless he really deserved it .. . and then it was over in twenty seconds."

"My papa's father was a jerk too."

"Many people have similar stories to mine. You're lucky if you have decent parents. Your papa sounds like a decent man . . .wasn't overly harsh was he?"

"Nah...and if he had to spank me...he said he was sorry after and kept telling me not to make him do it again...then I felt like a jerk."

"I would do the same to Neal . . .but I could always make him mind with a Look rather than my hand."

"Not the Look of Doom! You too!"

"Like this," and Gold gave him one. "Neal used to call it the Wrath of Gold look . . .and it was usually all I had to do to correct him."

"Oh God...stop...it's a killer!" the boy moaned and laughed.

Robert laughed too. "Oh, I have a few more methods I use to keep rowdy brats in line that don't involve this," and he gave Bae a playful spank on the behind. "And I think they're much more effective."

"I'm almost afraid to ask..."

"I'll tell you more tomorrow. Right now I'm starting to fall asleep. And we really need to get some shut eye . . . it's . . ." he looked at his digital alarm clock. " . . .three-thirty in the morning."

Bae bid his father goodnight for the second time that night and then went back to bed. Both occupants of the Victorian slept peacefully until the alarm went off at six-thirty in Robert's room, which was when he would get up to go to the shop most days. He almost missed his 6AM phone call from his least favorite pain in the ass.

She's probably found someone else to pester that early, he thought as he showered.

Bae was already awake and waiting downstairs in the dining room, curious to see what the surprise was his papa had for him. That was another thing both of his fathers had in common...both of them liked to do little surprises for him.

Robert hummed as he went to put on the coffee to perk and then looked at his son, raising an eyebrow. "Can't wait, can you?"

Bae shot him a pleading big eyed puppy dog look. "Please . . .what is it?"

Gold smirked his trademark I-have-a secret grin. "That's for me to know . .. and you to find out after breakfast."

"Aww, come on! Papa, you're awful!"

"Yes, I'm a terrible, awful, horrible, grouchy old man," he recited in a singsong voice. "And if you don't eat all your breakfast-I'm not telling!"

"Okay! What are we having?"

"I'm making waffles," his papa answered.

Bae laughed.

"You sounded just like the donkey from Shrek."

"I liked that donkey," Gold grinned.

He got out the waffle iron and sprayed it and plugged it in. Then he went and put some sausage in a pan. "And sausage too."

"What kind?"

"Sage breakfast links. Unless you'd rather the maple ones?"

"No, that's good." At this point Bae would have agreed to eat liver and onions if it got Gold out of the kitchen sooner.

Soon they were happily eating their waffles and sausage and drinking their coffee and orange juice. Bae ate seconds of everything, lately he seemed to be starving all the time, then looked expectantly at his father. "Okay. NOW will you tell me?"

"Trying to butter me up, eh? No way dearie...still gotta wait."

"But . . . but you said . . ."

"And I'M not finished yet," he said pointedly.

Bae groaned. "Can you hurry up?"

In answer Robert deliberately took his time eating a bite of his waffle.

"Awwww quit the TORTURE!"

"You need to learn patience," Robert replied, now drinking his coffee.

"I already did! I was patient for DAYS 'fore I robbed your shop!"

"What a lovely example," the attorney rolled his eyes.

"Umm . . . well . . ."

Finally Gold was done and set down his knife and fork. "All right. Your surprise is this-we're going to the shelter this morning so you can pick out a cat or a dog to adopt."

"A DOG! You're the best!"

Gold's eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled at his son. He hadn't quite expected THAT reaction, but he was very pleased.

Bae jumped up and threw his arms around him.

"Wow! I never knew you wanted a dog this much," the lawyer chuckled. "Did you have one before?"

"Umm...I think so...named Gabby..."

"Well, I think you need a new one," Robert murmured. After he'd put the dishes in the dishwasher, they headed over to the shelter.

When they arrived at the shelter Archie was just leaving leading Pongo by them on his leash. He smiled. "Are you thinking of adopting a pet, Mr. Gold?"

"Yeah. A dog." Bae answered. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just making my monthly donation," the therapist answered.

Gold went over to speak with volunteer David Nolan, and asked if they could see the dogs available for adoption.

"Right this way," the sandy haired man said, leading them into the back room where the dogs were kept. Each dog had a roomy cage and its own run. "Are you looking for a large or small dog?"

"That's up to Bae," Gold responded, peering at the papers taped to the cages which detailed the breed of dog (if known), its personality, quirks, vaccination history, if it was fixed, and how old it was (if known).

Most of the dogs got up and ran to their cage doors when they saw Nolan and the new visitors, barking, yelping, and jumping up on the wire mesh, wagging their tails.

"Pick me! Pick me!" they all seemed to be saying.

Bae looked at all the dogs carefully, unsure of what kind he wanted. He asked David about them instead of reading the papers, and petted a few and let them lick his hands. But none of them seemed . . . right.

He paused when he saw a happy-go-lucky golden retriever, thinking she looked like a nice dog. Maybe . . .and then he looked at the next cage over from hers.

There was a large black and tan German shepherd lying with his head on his paws in the next cage. He was a beautiful animal, with classic lines and a very intelligent look in his wise brown eyes.

The dog looked miserable . . . and bored. He made no attempt to come up and greet people like the other dogs.

'He looks like he doesn't want to be adopted," Bae said to Gold .

"He's depressed," Gold said quietly. "He was a police dog, according to what I've been told. He lost his partner in a shootout and wants nothing to do with anyone now he's gone. It's why he's here. He ran away from all the families they placed him with."

"How do I get him to like me?"

"Let him smell you first. And then wait. Let him make the first move. That's a highly trained animal, son. He's smart. If he wants to get to know you, he will."

"Okay..."

"His name is Major," David told them. He unlocked the cage so Bae could go inside.

The shepherd's ears flicked at the mention of his name, but that was all.

Bae approached the dog slowly and held his hand out. "It's okay boy...I know what it's like to miss somebody...but I found someone who cares about me...and you can have that too with me..."

The dog lifted his head and sniffed the boy's hand, a token sniff, like he was being polite.

_Okay, I'll humor you._

And then something happened.

Perhaps the boy's scent reminded him of his partner's, or perhaps the dog sensed that here was another kindred soul, someone who had known loss and pain . . .and yet still had hope within him.

Major's eyes seemed to brighten, and he wagged his tail briefly.

"You want to go home with us, Maj?"

The tail wagged again, harder, thumping on the floor of the cage. And then the shepherd got to his feet, who had to be coaxed out of his spot against the wall except when he went out of his own accord into the run to do his business, and looked at Bae and barked.

_Yes. I will go with you._

David gaped at them. "That's . . .incredible! Mr. Gold, that dog . . .he doesn't like anyone . . . he's very polite but . . .it's like he could care less about anyone . . .until now."

"Perhaps he's found something in common with my boy there," Gold murmured.

The dog whose world had fallen to pieces one night and the boy who had lost a family twice . . .yet together they would make each other whole.

"You seem to have a penchant for rescuing strays," David joked.

"Those in need shall always find each other," Gold answered. "Bae, shall we take him home?"

"Yes!"

"I'll get you his collar and a lead. You can purchase some supplies here too, if you'd like. All the proceeds go towards the animals' upkeep. And I'll need you to fill out some papers . . ."

David went and handed a red collar with the shepherd's name tag on it and a lead to Bae while Robert went and filled out the necessary paperwork and purchased a few supplies.

"We're gonna go home soon, Maj...you'll love it!"

Major panted excitedly as Bae put his collar on and snapped the lead to it. He came and heeled automatically on the boy's left, walking proudly beside him as Bae went out of the back room, leaving behind a chorus of barking canines.

"He's had all his shots and everything," David said. "The police force in Boston sent over his records and his achievements. Dog's been decorated for bravery. He took a bullet once, got a crease on his left leg from it, but he's fine. He knows all kind of commands . . .they didn't list everything, but the officer I talked to said Major was like RoboDog, smarter than some people he knew. But he'll only work with you if he likes you . . .it's why they retired him. Because he was depressed over losing his partner . . .and Officer Hanson had no family to give the dog to."

"Oh . . . and he's not fixed . . .because they thought about breeding him. You can too . . . or you can make an appointment with the vet," David added.

"Sorry boy...gonna have to be clipped," Bae said to the dog.

Major whuffed sharply.

"I know...I know...I wouldn't want to either..." Bae said sympathetically.

The shepherd licked his hand.

"We'll do that later," Gold said. "Right now, let's take him home and get him settled."

"Oh, and one more thing. He climbs . . . like a cat. He climbed a six foot fence and jumped over it. So be warned."

"My backyard is fenced, around that high. But if necessary I can add to it. Though I don't think he'll want to leave," Gold jerked a hand back to where the dog was happily having his ears scratched by Bae.

"Looks like you got yourself a new family member then," David laughed. "Must feel sort of weird."

"No . . . it feels very good," the landlord answered, and took Major's papers and stuffed them in his pocket. Then he turned and allowed his new "son" to smell him and his cane.

Major sniffed Gold all over, making an odd crooning noise in his throat. When Gold knelt a bit to pet him, the shepherd went and licked him under the chin.

"Well, I'll be damned! The dog likes you too!" David exclaimed.

"More than that," Gold asserted, stroking the beautiful head. "He's just declared me his alpha. It's how dogs show respect for a pack leader."

"How do you know that, Papa?"

"I watch the Dog Whisperer. And I had a sheepdog once named Molly."

His hands scratched Major in the good spot and the dog moaned happily. Then Gold stood up unmindful of the dog hair all over him, and said, "C'mon, boys. Let's go home."

Belle rose one morning at five-thirty and went into the bathroom to take her morning shower…only to find the door wouldn't open.

"Oh, come on! Dammit!"

She yanked the handle as hard as she could but it wouldn't budge.

"Oooh, open you stupid thing I am NOT bathing in the sink!"

The door refused to budge. Furious she stormed into her bedroom and dialed Mr. Gold's number, tapping her foot impatiently while she waited for him to answer.

The phone's familiar ringing in his ear woke Robert out of a sound sleep. He looked at his clock. 6AM. Without even looking at the caller ID he knew who it was. "Well, if it isn't my least favorite pain in the ass," he drawled. "What can I do for you, Miss French?"

"You can come over here and fix this goddam shower door that's what!"

"A little testy are we?" he chuckled.

"Oh you bet, you slumlord...I can't even open it now and I am NOT using the sink to take a bath!"

"Now, now, dearie, no need to get insulting," he clicked at her. "I'll see what I can do . . .later. I do have a child to look after, you know."

"Yes I know but you'd better come over and look at it otherwise I am calling the sheriff and reporting you for being a slumlord," she threatened.

Take that you arrogant ass! she thought.

"Well...when can I expect you?" she pressured.

Gold sighed. "Very well, dearie. I'll send someone over as soon as I can."

"What's the matter Gold, afraid to face little ole me yourself?"

"Hardly. But I need to get my son ready for school . . .and he doesn't always get up when I call him."

"All right but I want this door fixed...immediately!"

"I'll be sending Mr. Dove within the hour."

"Good!" She slammed the phone down hard hoping she deafened him.

Robert shook his head. Then he muttered a rather unflattering comment and dialed Dove's number. The phone rang and rang. Then he recalled Dove was unavailable because he was having surgery today on his arm.

Frustrated, the landlord hung up. Great! Now he was going to have to go over there himself! He debated on whether to wake up Bae now or wait till he came back.

Better do it now . . .before he oversleeps again, he thought, and went in to call his son.

Bae proved especially reluctant to get up that morning, despite Gold's shaking and telling him he needed him to wake up because he had to see a tenant. Or feed the dog, who was downstairs waiting patiently to be fed.

"Baelfire! I swear, if I have to come in here again, I'm dragging you out of bed and throwing you in the shower!" he threatened direly.

"Five more minutes..." grumbled the teenager.

"No! Now. I don't have time to argue with you. Just get up and get dressed. You can fall asleep on the couch till I come back."

"Don't wanna..."

"I'm not asking if you want to . . .I'm telling you-get up!"

"M'tired..." Bae threw his pillow over his head.

He hoped his father would just give up and let him sleep. And he couldn't get him in the shower anyway...

Or so he thought...

"Baelfire Gold...if you're not out of that bed before I count to three you are going in the shower!"

"Whatever..."

"Oh is that how ye're gonna play it lad. Verra well then...ONE!"

"Won't do it..."

"TWO!"

"Can't do it..."

"THREE!"

With surprising strength he yanked the teenager out of bed and into the bathroom, turning the faucet to cold and drenching him.

"YEEEEAAAAHHHHH! What the fu..."

"Finish that word laddie and ye'll be tasting Ivory too." Robert said from the other side of the stall.

"Papa! You froze my nuts off!"

"Maybe next time ye'll mind me, eh?"

"Yeah cause I am NOT going through that again!"

Gold slammed the door to his Cadillac when he got out in the parking lot of Belle French's apartment building wondering why Dove had to have surgery TODAY of all days.

Having to deal with that woman face to face was HIS job!

He rode the elevator up to the second floor and tapped his cane on the door to apartment 217, hoping he would get lucky and she wasn't at home. He could hear music playing and he wasn't sure which apartment it was in but one thing was certain, they needed to turn it down or he was going to increase their rent an extra ten dollars a month if he got a noise complaint from Sheriff Swan.

When no one responded after three knocks he used his passkey and entered, scowling when he discovered the noise was coming from the pain herself's apartment.

Then he heard a beautiful voice singing above the one on the stereo.

"So now I come to you

With open arms

Nothing to hide

Believe what I say

So here I am

With open arms

Hoping you'll see what your love means to me

Open arms..."

He wasn't much of a fan of modern music but he had to admit she did have a lovely voice and she sang the lyrics of love and loss with such passion that he had to wonder if she was singing from experience. He certainly knew how painful both were.

"Miss French!" he called out.

There was no answer.

Of course. How can she hear anything over that? he asked himself.

He heard a crash in the bathroom. He raced down the hall as fast as his lame leg could take him and thrust open the door…and the sight that met his eyes was not one he would soon forget.

A woman in her late twenties stood naked in the shower stall, a broken shower door in front of her.

Gold couldn't say a thing. He just...stared.

"Ummm...hello...Miss French..."

He'd been expecting a pock marked, grey haired spinster not an auburn haired, blue eyed goddess.

Belle gasped in horror and struggled to cover her vital areas with her arms and hands, her towel on the floor underneath a pile of broken glass.

It was a bit late for that...he'd already seen too much...

Gold cleared his throat. "Ummm...nice try, dearie, but putting yourself on display won't get me to replace your shower door."

She glared at him and pointed at it. "Well, you're going to have to now, won't you?" she asked sarcastically.

Flushing, he went and grabbed a towel from the closet and tossed it to her. "Godsake, will you cover yourself?" Then he turned away and punched in the number to Leroy the handiman. "Hello, Leroy? This is Mr. Gold . . ."

He told Leroy the problem and gave him the address and told him to charge it to his account. "And I need this fixed now!" he ordered.

"Finally!" Belle grumbled. "And you can add the air conditioning to that too while you're at it!"

"Whatever, dearie! Now if you're through putting on a show, I have to be going. Have a nice day!" he snapped.

"Asshole!" Belle hissed and retreated to her bedroom to dress.

Gold limped out to his Cadillac, now having the beginnings of a throbbing headache. What a morning this was turning out to be! First Bae drove him up a wall, and now Belle French! Jesus, Mary, and Joseph can it get any worse?

Apparently it could, he thought balefully, as he pulled into the school parking lot later that same morning.

As soon as Belle arrived at the school she was informed that a parent was stopping by early with a new student with dyslexia. Mr. Hale's secretary was supposed to bring her the file but she was running late and Belle hated not having the child's records to reference when she spoke to them or the parents.

It did not leave a good impression.

I'll just have to play it by ear, she thought.

Gold limped down the hall, his cane tapping gently on the tile.

"It's Mr. Gold!" hissed several students as he passed them.

"And his cane of doom!"

"Run for your lives!"

"Aww shut up ya dicks!" snapped Bae.

"Baelfire!" Gold snapped. "Just ignore them."

"Yeah but...I don't like them talking sh...crap on you."

Robert sighed. "Son, if I beat up everyone who said crap to me, I'd have a trail of bodies a mile long and lawsuits up to my ears. Consider the source, Bae. They're not worth starting trouble over."

He sighed. "Okay."

While she waited, Belle raced around her classroom like a madwoman trying to make sure everything was in order and she looked presentable.

"Good lad. Now, let's meet this reading teacher who comes so highly recommended by Mr. Hale." He had forgotten to ask her name, but Hale had assured him she was the best in the state. And the secretary in the office had given him concise directions to her classroom.

Belle heard footsteps out in the hall and sat down at her desk, clearing her throat.

Bae reached the door ahead of his father and entered the classroom first. As he'd been taught, he held out a hand to the woman behind the desk. "Hi. I'm Baelfre Cassidy, but you can call me Bae. Pleased to meet you."

"Hello Bae...I'm Miss French...Belle French," Belle said nervously. The boy looked familiar but she wasn't sure from where.

Until she saw the person accompanying him.

"YOU!" she yelled.

Robert looked up and almost fell over. "YOU'RE Bae's reading teacher?" he blurted. _Holy shit! It's my least favorite pain in the ass! And her goddamn shower door!_

Belle raised her hand and slapped him across the face...hard.

"Whoa! What'd you do that for?' Bae cried.

"THAT is for thinking I'm some sort of floozy like Ashley Boyd!"

Gold cradled his cheek in one hand, thinking the small schoolteacher packed a damn good wallop.

He blinked and suddenly he recalled a memory of her in a blue and white dress holding a birch broom and smacking him on the backside with it . . . only he wasn't as he was now . . . he was in leather pants and a gold shirt and he . . .had golden skin and curly hair and amber eyes like a . .. beast.

As they stood face to face an image came her mind of herself in an old fashioned blue and white dress swinging a broom and smacking a man's leather clad backside hard...with a broom. ...a man who looked a bit like him...

Only different.

_I think she knocked a few of my wits out with that smack_, he thought ruefully.

_What the hell...I've never seen him before...must be all those damned romance novels about past lives I'm reading.._.she thought.

Or she'd just been watching Beauty and the Beast too many times because that dress looked like something the movie Belle wore.

He rubbed his eyes. He'd definitely been watching too much TV with Bae, especially those old swashbuckler movies like Captain Blood and Robin Hood with Errol Flynn, because the costume he was wearing . . . or his alter ego or whatever you called it . . .was like those from medieval times.

Bae looked from one to the other, totally confused. "Uh . . . do you two know each other?"

"NO!" Belle shouted.

"No . . . we just met . . ." mumbled his father.

"Huh?"

"He's my pain in the ass landlord."

"She's the tenant that keeps calling me at 6AM to fix things in her apartment. My least favorite pain in the ass." Gold said, lowering his hand. He wondered if he'd have a bruise. "I went to fix her shower door this morning."

"Papa, you told me she was an old maid!"

"More like you called someone else to do it! And he said...WHAT?! Oh, so I'm imagining that you were ogling me like a horny toad then eh?"

"I was not!" Gold sputtered. "I had NO idea that you were IN the shower when I came in there! I heard a crash and thought you fell!"

"Yes, well after you came in you did quite a bit of staring, you dirty pervert!"

"I beg your pardon, madam! I could hardly help looking . . .you were naked like Eve in the Garden of Eden!" he cried. "And how was I to know you weren't trying to . . .show off for me? The last time I went over Miss Boyd's apartment to collect the rent, she offered to bare it all for me in exchange for knocking off a hundred bucks!"

"Whoa! This is better than reality TV!" Bae whistled. "I shoulda got popcorn!"

"Well I am NOT Miss Boyd and you are the LAST man I would ever want to be naked around!"

She didn't want to be naked...or anything else for a man...unless she was married to him.

"I assure, you, Miss French, that was the LAST thing I wished to see this morning!" he said huffily. Though he couldn't help but admit he had liked what he'd seen. "I'm not in the habit of . . .ogling my tenants!"

"Good because you're not going to be ogling me anymore. Now then, shall we discuss Bae?"

"No! I wanna hear more of this other discussion!" Bae put in.

"Well I'd rather put that unpleasant subject to rest," Belle said, now every inch the professional.

"Fine with me, dearie," Gold said stiffly. "Bae, you mention one word of this and you're grounded, mister!"

"Oh, I won't tell, Papa. Wouldn't want to ruin your rep," his son assured him cheekily. Then he turned to Belle. "But . . . ya know . . .he ain't half bad with his shirt off, for an older guy."

Robert wanted to die. "Baelfire!"

"He's not my type," Belle mumbled. The trouble was, her type existed only in books.

Bae shrugged. "Just saying."

"Umm . . . back to the reason we're here," Gold cleared his throat. "I believe my son has dyslexia, since he cannot read without the letters becoming upside down and backwards. I was told you can test for this, Miss French, and determine what his degree of dyslexia is . . ."

"We can. I can schedule that this week."

Belle made a note on a pad on her desk. "I would also suggest that you start reading with him at home."

"What kinds of things should we read? Homework? The newspaper?"

"That's a start but if you also have books in your library, those as well."

"My papa has a library full of books!" Bae boasted. "And I think he's like memorized 'em all."

She looked up at him. "There are also some alternative lenses he can wear that can make what he is seeing more clear to him."

She opened up her laptop and did a search. Then she turned the screen so that father and son could see it.

"How do I get a pair? I want him to start reading more. His problem isn't comprehension . . . but I'd say more how the words appear on the page. I don't want him to fall behind any more than he already is."

Gold peered at it. Then he pulled out a pen and a notepad from his breast pocket and jotted down the website and the name of the lenses.

"Also you can have his computer if he has one, modified to help him read text on it as well."

"You mean I can get a laptop that I can actually read the screen and the keyboard on?" Bae asked.

"Yes. And Mr. Gold, this is not going to be an easy process but with time and patience, Bae will be able to read as good as any other student his age if not better."

"You really think so?" Bae asked doubtfully. "Papa says I'm not stupid . . ."

"Nor do I believe you are, Bae. There are many students who have disabilities in one area yet excel in another and I believe you do too."

"He can memorize anything he hears once. And do math problems in his head almost as quickly as a calculator," Gold praised.

"I like to draw," Bae admitted shyly. Then he pulled out a rather worn drawing from his pocket. "See? I drew this picture of Andi . . . my .. . err . . . girlfriend . . ."

"It's beautiful, Bae..." she whispered and another image flashed through her mind, one of her posing in a golden gown while Bae sketched her in a castle.

'It's just a sketch," the boy blushed.

She gestured to her walls, covered with artwork from her students. "Now we have another artist to add to our gallery."

"I believe he has a lot of talent," his father asserted. "He could attend a prestigious art school in New York if he has the grades."

"He'll get them...we just have to work at it...one step at a time."

"I'll do whatever I have to in order to give him his best chance," Mr. Gold assured her.

"As will I, Mr Gold. I want all my students to succeed."

The bell rang.

"Perhaps you could stop by after school today and we can discuss this a little more?" she suggested.

"Yes. Say . .. around three o'clock?"

"That's perfect." She stood up and shook his hand. "I'm sorry about this morning, Mr. Gold...and that I slapped you."

"Ah . . .I cannae blame ye, dearie. A woman alone cannae be too careful these days. I could have been one of those stalkers." He rubbed his cheek ruefully. "Next time I'll keep my eyes on the ground."

"Yes...well...ummm...until three then..." _Oh my...that brogue...stop it, Belle! You are not going to turn into jelly just because he spoke with a Scottish accent. Get your head out of your books and BACK into reality!_

"I'd better get to class, Papa, before I'm late," Bae said.

"Yes, go on with you, lad. I'll see you at home."

The boy dashed out of the room. An instant later he was back, grabbing his backpack. "Forgot this!" Then he dashed out again.

Students started filing into Belle's classroom.

"Lord help you, Bae. You'd forget your head if it wasna attached to ye," Robert muttered, then he nodded to Belle. "Good day, Miss French." Then he left the room, thinking it was a good thing he had ice back at his shop.

Neither of them knew that things in Storybrooke were about to change again as past and present collided.


	15. My Heart Has Found Its Home

**15**

**~ My Heart Has Found Its Home ~**

When they met years ago Emma Swan was a foster kid out on her own, getting by with what she could steal. One day she broke into a yellow VW bug and found a man asleep in the backseat. His name was Jefferson Hatter and the car had been his home for several weeks. He lost his own home due to gambling debts. At first he thought about kicking the girl out and telling her to go steal another car until he started talking to her…and realized who she was. Unlike the other residents of the Enchanted Forest, Jeff's memories were intact and he was also under a spell that caused him to age very slowly, from a charm given him by Rumplestiltskin. As a portal jumper his interaction with the timestream between realms could really play havoc with his system, thus Rumple had given him the charm in the shape of a key around his neck . . .in exchange for him retrieving a few rare magical objects from different realms. Emma was the key to breaking the curse and reuniting him with his lost daughter Grace. He thought he would just help her find where everyone else was taken, get her to break the curse, and that would be the end of it but love has a habit of complicating things. He hadn't planned on loving her…it just happened and once he started having those feelings, he couldn't take them back.

They were kindred spirits, searching for home and family. They travelled across the country, keeping themselves fed, housed, and clothed by stealing or when Jeff had a lucky streak at the cards, which wasn't often. Jeff promised Emma that one day they would settle in a place….have a family and they would both try to make an honest living. He believed it was possible and so did she…until his gambling addiction got him into serious trouble with the Mob and they were separated.

Emma's past thievery caught up with her and she was arrested, sentenced to eleven months in prison, discovering she was pregnant two months into her sentence. She gave birth to her child seven months later, a beautiful boy but she was only eighteen and felt she couldn't be a good mother to him and surrendered him to the state for adoption. She never thought he would come looking for her ten years later and his father, after travelling to so many places around the globe, finally found his way back to them too.

Her reunion with Jeff was a tense one to say the least, especially when he started talking about the same things Henry did….a curse on storybook characters and how he was the Mad Hatter himself from Alice in Wonderland and his daughter's mother was the legendary Alice herself. She always thought he was a little touched and suggested he check himself into the asylum in the basement of the hospital and not to encourage Henry's fantasies because they weren't healthy. Henry on the other hand was grateful someone else actually believed him and recruited him for Operation Cobra.

Jeff had cleaned up his act in the years he'd been travelling. He went to the police academy and graduated, spending a few years working undercover operations in the vice units of several police departments. Though he had more law enforcement experience than his former bail bondsperson girlfriend, he decided to accept a deputy's position in the police department instead of take the sheriff's position but more importantly, he spent a great deal of time bonding with his son and Grace, though she only knew him as her best friend's dad for now. Neither Jeff nor Henry could wait until the curse was broken and she would learn she and Henry were siblings.

After the gang war that devastated the town, Henry and Jeff were shocked when they acquired a third member for Operation Cobra, the curse caster herself. That night she went home to her son and made a full confession for what she'd done and was genuinely remorseful for trying to convince everyone it was all make believe. Despite everything she did, Henry did love her. Regina did raise him and he couldn't forget all the good times they had. He feared that once the curse was broken everyone would try to kill her. Jeff, who went on the unsuccessful rescue attempt of her father in Wonderland, agreed to speak out in her defense. He also pointed out that Archie would as well once he regained his memories as Jiminy Cricket since he too assisted her with a mission that could have prevented the curse being cast.

"Mom….the curse….do you think your mother put something in it that affected you too?"

"Which curse Henry?"

"The second one. You….don't have a true love now…"

"I do, Henry. You….my son."

"Mom….you need to find someone you want to spend your life with too."

"No…I think my being a single woman is a penance I should serve for my crime along with having my magic bound by Rumple once he reawakens."

"Mom…"

"Henry, I know you mean well but it's for the best."

He was hoping in time he could convince her otherwise…and the rest of the town too.

"Regina, is there any way you can think of that can reawaken Emma?" Jeff asked her. "She was a baby when she left the Forest but she'll see what happened because she's a mage."

"She needs something to trigger it. Graham kissing her reawakened him…but you've kissed her and it's gotten you nothing more than a few shots in the mouth."

"She's still trying to forgive me…"

"Mom, would the book work?" Henry asked her.

"We could try but didn't you tell me she refuses to look at it or even touch it?"

"Yeah."

"Well we can't tie her to a chair and force her to look at it though I think I would enjoy seeing that," the former Evil Queen said with a smirk.

"Moooommmm!"

"I'm just joking, honey, though that would be amusing…"

She thought for a moment. "But the first curse is weakening…it's possible that some of them are starting to have flashes of their former lives. Rumple is also back together with his son, that weakens the second curse on him and I've seen Archie with the woman he was supposed to be with in our land."

"You know who his true love is, Mom? How? The book doesn't mention her."

"Before the curse hit….he came to see me….he wanted to try one more time to get Daniel's heart back because if the first curse failed the second would never activate and he wouldn't be separated from her. I wanted to…I really did but I knew Mother would kill him this time if she caught us and I didn't want to risk it…so I refused him and banished him to the forest and put a barrier spell up preventing him from going anywhere until the curse hit."

"Why doesn't the book mention her?"

"I suspect Rumple did that to try to lessen the effects of the second curse. He created that book. I know he did. It was the only other loophole he could find."

"And now Mr. Gold has seen Belle…."

"But they can't break the curse, Henry. Emma has to. That's the prophecy. I know they aren't always right but in this case I suspect it is since the Dark Curse's primary target was her parents."

"I guess . . .but how do we get Emma to believe, Mom? In the book, it says that the strongest belief makes magic work. If you don't believe . . .how can she break the curse?" Henry frowned.

"Something has to happen to MAKE her believe, Henry...and what bothers me is that it may take something drastic..."

Magic always came with a price and sometimes that price was harm to ones you loved especially when you were dealing with dark magic.

The dark magic seduced and bound you in a web of darkness and shadows, promising you power beyond your wildest dreams . . .but only if you sacrificed everything for it.

To be a dark practitioner meant you served the magic . . . and in return it would give you the power to hurt and destroy, but you had only one love, one dream, one desire-the magic itself. It was worse than any drug addiction.

"We'll try the book. Henry, where is it?" Regina asked him.

"Uh . . . I hid it." He looked uneasy.

"Where?" she asked, fearing she wouldn't like the answer.

"Err . . . by the sinkhole."

"Henry!" she cried.

"Well, I didn't want anybody to just dig it up . . ."

"I know but that is dangerous!"

"Don't worry. I can get it. It's not right on top of it."

"I don't want you going out there yourself."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Mom, I'm fine!"

"We'll go after my meeting today."

"Okay," he sighed. But really, it wasn't like he needed her to be there. He wasn't a baby. He could get the book and have it back before she even got home. Because the sooner they had Emma read it the sooner the curse would be broken.

He waited an hour or so after his mother left before he went out to retrieve the book. While he was walking down the street he spotted Archie walking with Pongo. He wasn't angry with the therapist for not believing him …but soon he would and though he seemed to be reunited with his true love he had no memory of it.

"Henry, where are you off to?" Archie asked.

"I'm….going to the park."

Archie frowned. "The park is in the opposite direction. Now, where are you really off to?"

"I'm going to find proof for Operation Cobra."

Archie sighed. "Henry, we've been over this…"

"Look, I know you think I'm crazy but I'm not. You just have to BELIEVE!"

"Henry…"

The boy ignored him and ran down the road. Concerned he was going to get into something dangerous, Archie pursued him with Pongo. He finally found him kneeling where a sinkhole had just formed, digging.

"Henry, get away from there!" he cried out. Pongo started barking worriedly.

"It's here….I know it is…I put it here," Henry mumbled while he dug in the ground.

"Henry, you've got to stop digging…it could enlarge the sinkhole and you'll fall!"

Finally Henry spotted the book but then the ground gave beneath him and he started sinking. Archie raced over to him and grabbed his hand and the hole expanded, sending both of them tumbling into the mines below.

"Doctor Hopper….are you okay?" Henry asked worriedly, crawling over to where Archie lay with a large bruise on his forehead. Archie sat up slowly. His head and back ached but he was more concerned with the boy, checking him over to make sure he wasn't injured.

"I'm all right, Henry. Are you….nothing sore?"

"I'm good." He glanced over where they'd fallen and saw a large pile of rocks there, preventing them from climbing out of the hole. "I'm really sorry I got you into this."

"The important thing is that you didn't get hurt but we have to find a way out of here, these caves can be unstable."

Henry pulled a flashlight out of his backpack and turned it on and the two of them walked further into the tunnels and as they were walking they felt tremors in the ground above them. Archie grabbed Henry's hand and pulled him into a corner and covered him while debris fell down around them. When it stopped they ventured deeper in the caves.

"How long do you think these tunnels are?"

"I don't know Henry….they could run the length of the town and there has to be more than one entrance." They just needed to find it.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

"Henry...I'm back!" Regina called out when she arrived home. She expected to find her son in his room or in the living room but he was in neither place. Frantic, she started searching every room in the house but could not find a trace of him.

"No...no! He couldn't have!"

But she knew her son well...and his stubbornness. At the sinkhole trying to find the book was where he probably was. She ran out of the mansion and jumped into her Mercedes, pushing the car to its limits to get to her son.

Her heart sank when she pulled up to the spot where the sinkhole was and discovered a cave in and only Pongo outside. She pulled out her phone and called Emma.

Emma picked up on the second ring. "Hello? Regina?"

"Emma...I need you...and Jeff...to come out here right away with a team...the sinkhole...Henry and Doctor Hopper...are trapped...in the mines!"

"What?! Okay, just stay calm . . . on my way!" Emma hung up and went and smacked her deputy on the back of the head. "Hey, Hatter! Quit playing video poker and get your ass in gear! We gotta get over to the mines! Henry and Dr. Hopper are in trouble!"

"What!" He jumped out of his chair and grabbed his coat. "Oh shit...the book...he must've gone after the book...dammit...we told him to wait!"

"He's YOUR son, Jeff! He's not one to wait when he wants something," Emma said and began to call up her Search and Rescue crew . . . which consisted mainly of six of the seven dwarves and a few others.

They all drove over to where the sinkhole was, and Regina was waiting impatiently next to it, holding Pongo's leash. The dog whined, upset.

"We've got to find another way in!"

"There's another entrance over here," Leroy called, and led them over to it.

"Please hurry!" Regina begged. If she had her powers she would have drained herself to catatonia if it meant saving her son.

"Okay, mayor. But we gotta be careful. It's kinda unstable here . . .so we have to make sure the roof doesn't cave in," warned another dwarf.

They began to shore up the entrance with beams and ropes and large rocks, making sure it wouldn't collapse. While they were doing that, Emma paced in front of the sinkhole. "Crazy kid! I cannot believe he did something so . . .insane!" She glared at Jeff. "Must be your side of the family!"

"Mine? Oh HELL no...yours is the one with the bandits and sword wielding princes!"

"Ha! I'm not the one who's mad!"

"We're all mad here!"

Emma threw up her hands. "Yeah we all need to be taken away by the men in the white coats!" She looked over at the dwarves. "How's it coming?"

"We should be able to get through in a few minutes...just sit tight."

"I can't! Our son is in there!' yelled Regina.

Suddenly the entrance to the mine began shaking and quivering. "Get out! It's coming down!"

"NOOOOO!" Regina screamed.

She ran toward the entrance ready to dive in herself and was pulled back.

"Let me go...let me go...my son...MY SON!"

"He's MY son too!" Emma cried, struggling to hold onto the half-crazed woman. "And . . you . . . can't . . help . . . him . . . unless . . . you calm down, dammit!"

"We have to DO SOMETHING...ANYTHING!"

Jeff went and asked the dwarves if there were any other ways to get down to the mines from here, his face pale with fear. He had only just gotten to know his son . . .he couldn't imagine never seeing him again. If anything happened to Henry . . . he would REALLY go mad.

Pongo broke free from his leash and ran up the hill, sniffing at a spot in the ground and barking.

Emma released Regina and went to see what the dog was barking about.

Regina followed behind her hoping that perhaps the dog found another way in.

"Guys! Over here! It looks like an elevator shaft!" she called.

"Get it open...quickly!" Regina commanded.

Emma wrenched at the grating, finally pulling it free. "Dr. Hopper! Henry! Can you hear me?" she called down it.

"Sheriff Swan?" Archie called back.

"I've opened the elevator shaft over here. I think I can get you out! Are you okay?"

"We're fine..."

"Hold on...we're coming!" Regina shouted.

"Okay . . .can you see where the light's coming in . . ?" Emma called.

"Yeah Mom...we can see it!"

"Good! I need you to stand under it," Emma instructed. "I'm gonna lower a rope . . ."

"Okay...we're here...throw it down!"

Emma called for a sturdy cable, similar to the cords she used to use as a thief. Jeff came and hooked one end around a small sapling. "Okay. I'll brace, you pull!" he instructed her.

Regina stepped up beside her with gloves on her hands. "Together."

"Right." Emma said, and she lowered the cord down. "Wrap it around your waist and we'll pull you up!"

"Henry, you first," Archie instructed.

"Okay." He looped the cord around his waist, hooking it securely. "Ready!"

"Pull!" Jeff shouted.

Emma and Regina gripped the rope together and pulled, their determination to save their son, strengthening them.

Henry was slowly drawn up the shaft. But at the midpoint the ground rumbled again and some rocks were jarred loose. The boy screamed as a large rock fell towards him . . .and struck him on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Henry!" his mothers screamed.

"Pull! Don't stop!" yelled Jeff frantically.

They pulled harder, feeling the rope burning their hands but they didn't care. All that mattered was saving their son.

"Please God..." Regina prayed through her tears.

The boy was drawn up out of the shaft, limp and pale as death. Emma knelt to check for a pulse.

Regina knelt on his other side, taking him into her arms. "No...please…Henry...wake up...come on my little prince..."

She lowered her head, her lips inches from his forehead.

"I love you, Henry...please stay with me...stay with us..."

"Regina! He's not breathing! And there's no pulse!" Emma cried, panicked.

Having been taught child and infant CRP after she adopted him Regina began using those skills again. "Compressions...Emma...do you know how to..."

"I do . . ." the sheriff said, having learned it as part of her certification requirements for law enforcement.

She began pushing on the boy's chest firmly. "One . . . two . . three . . ."

Regina began to breathe for him, frustrated when he wasn't responding. "Come on, Henry!" she sobbed.

While the two mothers were trying to revive their child, the other dwarves pulled out Archie.

"Kid, don't leave me!" Emma cried.

"We...have...to keep trying!" Regina panted.

They continued their desperate attempt, but the boy was unresponsive.

"No...no...no...please..." Regina sobbed.

Jeff Hatter sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands. "My son!"

"No! I will not lose you!" Emma howled. Then she recalled something her son had told her long ago. "True Love's Kiss will break any curse . . . and save the one you love most. You just gotta believe . . ."

"Believe..." Regina whispered through her tears.

Together the two women pressed their lips to each of their son's cheeks.

"I love you, Henry," Regina murmured.

"I love you too," Emma whispered. "Now come back to me!"

"Please by the gods...let it work!" Jeff begged, realizing what they were doing.

A brilliant white light washed over them, so bright it obscured them from view, as True Love's Kiss shattered the Dark Curse. It spread in pulsating waves throughout the town, restoring all the lost memories and recalling people to themselves, giving them back the happy endings that had been stolen from them. Ripples of light flowed everywhere, soothing, healing, and restoring.

Henry opened his eyes.

"You...you did it...you both saved me...together..."

"You're our son . . . and we love you . . ." Emma hugged him, weeping.

"My little prince!" Regina sobbed.

"Oh thank God...thank God!" Jeff moaned, running over to them.

He almost smothered Henry in a bear hug, along with Emma and Regina.

"Dad...you're squishing us!" Henry chuckled.

"Your Majesty...is he all right?" Archie asked softly.

Regina nodded through her tears. "He's just fine."

"The curse..." Henry gasped. "You BOTH broke it!"

"We did, kid," Emma smiled.

And they did so with the truest love there could ever be...that of a parent for a child.

"The EVIL QUEEN! LETS GET HER!" shouted the dwarves.

"Yeah...this is HER fault!"

"Let's have ourselves a witch hunt! And string her up!"

"No one is touching her!" yelled Emma, jumping up and shoving Regina behind her. Jeff and Archie stood beside her.

"But SHE'S the reason we're like this!" protested Grumpy.

"Has it ever occurred to you that she did try to prevent it?!" Archie shouted.

"You want her you gotta come through us first and believe me...we're not making it easy," added Jefferson.

"Jeff . . .she took your daughter from ya!" cried Doc.

"NO..her MOTHER did!"

"I will accept what punishment they want to give me."

"No you won't!" Emma insisted. "They're not getting you."

"Please…you can't kill my mom!" Henry begged.

"They're not going to Henry," Archie said angrily, holding his umbrella like a club.

"Nobody's killing anybody!" snapped Jeff. "The law says that everyone gets a fair trial . . .so that's what we're gonna do."

"Who the hell is gonna try her?"

"I will!"

They turned to see Rumplestiltskin standing there in front of his car.

He'd been driving by and stopped to see what was going on when the breaking of the curse reawakened him.

Regina's protectors glanced over at the one man more powerful than her in either realm and wondered what he was going to do. Bravely Henry broke free from his mothers' hold and approached him.

Rumple's gaze softened when he looked at him. "What is it, Henry?"

"Mom wants you to bind her magic...as her punishment. You can't kill her...she did try to stop it... And...she's my mom..."

"She didn't try hard enough!" shouted Happy. "Destroy her, Dark One!"

"Yeah...she took your son and your betrothed from you. You gonna let her get away with THAT?"

"That was Cora's curse you fools!" Archie hissed.

Rumple held up a hand. "Quiet!" They all stilled. "You forget, dearies, that if anyone should want her dead, it ought to be me!" he snapped. "But . . .I don't. Because she was as much a victim of Cora as we were! A fact I'll prove in a court of law. CORA cast the Dark Curse . . .and used her daughter to do so . . .SHE'S the one you ought to want strung up!" He looked at Emma. "Read Mayor Mills her rights, Sheriff Swan, and bring her in. We can subpoena witnesses and a jury as soon as possible. And if anyone tries to harm her . . you deal with ME!" And he glared at them with his Dark One death glare. "So . . .who wants to try something and end up a slug?"

The crowd started backing away.

Rumple took a step forward, glad for once of his nasty reputation . . . for that was all that stood between an angry mob and Regina right then. He still had no access to his magic. Not yet.

And he needed to find his son and Belle.

"All of you, go back home and find those you've lost! We can deal with Mayor Mills later. Now GET!" He wriggled his fingers threateningly. "If you're not gone by the time I count to three . . . you'll be crawling back to town!"

The others drew away, muttering in fear.

Rumple opened his mouth and began counting. "ONE!"

"I don't wanna become a slug!" yelped Happy and started running over to their blue Jeep.

"Me neither!" Doc whimpered and followed him.

Archie and Jeff were both chuckling knowing a con when they saw one.

"Eeep!" shrieked Dopey, cringing. "I'm goin' Mr. Gold sir!" He was so scared he almost wet himself.

"TWO!" Gold skewered those who remained with his terrible glare. "I guess you like becoming escargot!"

"What's so funny?" Emma whispered to Jeff.

"No! No!" cried Sneezy. He followed his brothers.

"Oldest trick in the book," murmured the former cricket.

The rest of the dwarves followed suit, except for Grumpy.

Rumple pointed a finger at him. "Better get moving, dearie!"

"Promise me you'll get justice for us, Gold!"

"That will be decided by a jury of her peers. If you like . . you can be on it. But slugs can't. So . . . what's it gonna be?"

"Fine!" Grumpy threw up his hands. "Bloody twisted imp!"

Then he stomped over to the Jeep and got in. "C'mon, boys! Let's find Snow White!"

"Mom..." Emma whispered.

They drove off in a cloud of smoke, cheering.

"Thank you...Rumplestiltskin," Henry said softly.

"You still got it, Rumple," Jeff said with a smirk.

"I don't get it...what did he do?" Emma asked.

"You're welcome, lad." Rumple said. He looked at Jeff. "Best get her out of here, Hatter."

Emma was confused.

"I play a mean hand of poker, dearie," Rumple winked at her. "Now, do as I say. I have to be going. I need to find Belle . . . and Bae."

"We all have to find loved ones," said Geppetto.

"C'mon kid...lets go find your grandparents."

"I'll see you soon, Mom," he said to Regina.

"Right," Jeff said, cuffing Regina. Then he shook a finger at his son. "Boy, you ever scare me like that again and I'll . . . I'll tan your butt!"

"So will I!" threatened Emma.

Rumple chuckled. "Ah, that sounds SO familiar!" He looked at Regina. "I'll be contacting you, Regina, if you wish to retain my services as an attorney."

"I wouldn't trust any one else." She sighed. "You...Jefferson, and Archie know more of the truth than anyone else."

Rumple nodded. "All right, dearie. We'll talk more later. I need to get back to my shop. That's probably the first place they'll look for me."

"How'd you get the shiner, Rum?" Jeff teased.

Rumple blushed faintly. "I didn't duck quick enough."

"Next time duck!"

"Hopefully . . . there won't be a next time!" the pawnbroker said ruefully.

Belle was contemplating having lunch at Granny's when she was knocked to the ground by a wave of white light...images flashing through her eyes...ones that she'd seen before but now made sense...

"No matter where we go or what we are...I'll fight to get back to you...I'll never stop...I love you!"

"You are my heart...and I shall love you forever..."

"Well if it isn't my least favorite pain in the ass!"

"Rumple!" she sobbed.

Right there all that time...and Bae!

She kicked off her shoes and started running barefoot down the street in the direction of the pawnshop.

_Please let him remember me! _

Rumple was standing in the back room of his shop, having just gotten some ice from his little fridge and wrapped it in a cloth and was holding it to his bruised cheek.

Then he heard the bell above his door tinkle.

"Mr. Gold!"

He grabbed his cane and limped out of the room into the main floor of the shop, still cradling the ice pack.

Belle stood in the doorway, tears falling from her eyes as she gazed at her beloved, looking exactly as he did in Bae's drawing of the spinner...only now he wore the clothes of this realm.

Her heart would shatter if he didn't remember her...

The ice pack dropped from his hand. "Belle! Do . . . do ye remember me?" he asked thickly, his brogue coming out.

"Rumple!" she cried and ran to him, her arms outstretched.

He caught her in them, hugging her as if was going to absorb her into his very being. "You came back to me!"

"I told you I would...no matter what...I love you..." she sobbed.

"I love you too, sweetheart . . ." he crooned, crying himself. Then he was kissing her, as if he had been parted from her for a thousand years, a kiss that gave to her all that he was . . . and all that he ever wished to be.

She held onto him, fearful that if she let go he would be gone again and in his place the cold pawnbroker...who annoyed her.

Memories cascaded through him . . .of dancing with her at the harvest ball in Avonlea . . .swirling to a waltz with her in a blue gown and he in matching attire . . .chasing a white mouse around the kitchen in the Dark Castle . . .catching her in his arms as she fell off a ladder . . .carrying her up the stairs to put her to bed . . .dancing one last dance in his ballroom while their enchanted furniture watched . . .

"It's really you . . ." he murmured. He could feel her heart beating in time with his own, and he prayed it wasn't a dream.

"Tell me this isn't a dream...that you're really here..." she pleaded.

How hesitant he'd been at first, believing no woman could ever love him but she could because she could see the man beneath the beast.

He took her hand and placed it on his chest. "Do you feel that? It's my heart . .. beating with love . . .for the one woman who has ever loved all of me . . .dark and light, spinner and Dark One. For twenty-eight years my heart was broken . . . but now . . .it has found its home once more . . .with you."

She took his and placed it over her own heart. "I thought I would spend the rest of my life alone...the only love I could ever find in my books and the only hero a white knight on a horse but...I didn't need that...I needed the lonely sorcerer in the shadows...my chipped cup..."

He tilted her head up with his finger. "My flicker of light in an ocean of darkness."

"Always my darling...always..."

"Will you go with me?" he asked tenderly.

"Where?"

"Back home . . . to my house . . .I think Bae is there . . ."

She smiled. "Let's go see our son."

He took her hand in his. "You still have it. Your sapphire rose."

She looked down, now seeing the betrothal ring on her finger, which had been hidden all this time."I thought the curse would have taken it away...along with you ..."

"No. Look . . . I still have mine . . ." he held up his hand, where he bore the blue cabochon she had given him. "All I recalled of this . . . was that it had been a special gift from my fiancee . . .and it never left my finger."

"Then Cora's curse...it wasn't a complete success...on us...but it was on Snow and Charming,.."

And it was on another couple...erasing any memory of their love from all minds.

Even if it had only been one sided.

Rumple took Belle's arm in his. "Come, let's find Bae."

But before they could even set foot out the door, it burst open and Bae raced into the shop, yelling, "Papa! Papa!"

"Bae...Rumple...it's Bae..." Belle whispered.

The boy skidded to a stop to avoid knocking his father down, then he saw Belle and screamed, "Mama! You're here!"

"Of course I am...there's nowhere else I'd rather be," Belle said through her tears.

Then they were all hugging each other, ecstatic, laughing and crying all at once.

They couldn't go back to what was before, but they could make a new start...a better one than they could have ever imagined.

And right then all that mattered was that they were reunited, a family again, with all their memories slowly falling back into place.

"All this time...both of you were right here...and I never saw you...damn that witch!" Belle said angrily, referring to Cora.

"And I thought you both were dead, died in a car crash . . . and that's how I hurt my leg," Rumple said, patting it. "And I was alone and miserable . .. never knowing it was you calling me every morning at 6AM."

"I have to admit...I enjoyed pushing your buttons..." Belle smirked.

"Thanks ever so much, sweetheart!" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come now darling, don't tell me you didn't enjoy hearing my lovely voice every morning?"

"Mr. Gold, you need to fix my air conditioner! Mr. Gold, my kitchen sink's busted! There's a flood all over the floor! And then it was your shower door!" he made his voice high and shrill. "With that waking me up every morning, no wonder I called you my least favorite pain in the ass." he chuckled. "And why was it that everything seemed to Goddamn break in YOUR apartment?"

She shrugged. "Bad luck?"

"It was the curse. Cora was tryin' to make you hate each other," Bae put in. "I mean look what I ended up doing! My God, I robbed my own FATHER!"

"Bae!" Belle cried. "You didn't!" She gave their son a cold Look. "If I had my broom, young man, your backside would be so sore you wouldn't sit for a MONTH."

"I know . . .I'm really sorry . . .but I didn't know it was you, Papa. I just thought you were Mr. Gold . . .and well . . . you know what I was . . ."

"Belle, he was a gang member . . .one of the Scorpions," Rumple explained.

"What about the boy who did attack you, Rumple? Was he one of the ones...?"

"Lord no! He was one of the Dogs . . .the rivals of Bae's gang . . . the first time I ever saw Bae was when I caught him and Michael in my shop, robbing the safe . . .right before the gang war started."

"Yeah . . . we were all afraid of Papa and his cane, Mama. That Dog was fu-I mean he was messed up on something, like meth or crack, to go after Papa like he did."

"I'm thinking now YOU were the one who stole my stereo out of my car since YOU'VE JUST BEEN FIRED was spray painted on it."

"Uh . . ." he gave her a guilty look.

She frowned and swatted at him. "Very funny, Baelfire. Do you know how much it cost me to get that crap off my car?"

He bowed his head. "Sorry. But . . . umm . . . that was my calling card." Then he gave her one of his mischievous little boy smirks.

"Calling card? You mean you robbed your own MOTHER?" Rumple cried. "I ought to take you over my knee!"

"Papa! I was cursed! I stole stuff from a bunch of people!"

"That doesn't make it better!" his father scolded.

"No it doesn't," Belle agreed. "We taught you better."

"I know. It's not like I'm proud of it," Bae said. "But it was the only way I could survive out there . . .the only way any of us could . . ."

"Damn Cora!" Rumple swore. Then he took his son by the shoulders and said, "Well, now we're a family again and . . .it's not going to be like that anymore. No more stealing! Not so much as a napkin off the dinner table. Y'hear?"

"Ummm...okay." He just hoped his father never found out about the items he lifted from Doctor Hopper's office the other day.

"Or else your backside will feel the way it did after I caught you running along the roof that day," his father continued, referring to an incident when Bae was seven and had been fond of climbing into high places.

"Papa, I'm too old to get spanked!" he protested.

"I could conveniently forget that . . ." he growled. "Or put you under house arrest for a month. So don't test me, Baelfire."

"I'm not gonna do it."

"Good . . .because remember what we discussed a few days ago? That you didn't want to be seen as just a thief anymore?"

"Yeah but you know this town talks..."

"Speaking of that...Rumple, as much as I want to...I can't live with you...not like before."

"What? But . . .Belle . . ."

"Darling...please listen to me before you start getting upset..." she said taking her hands in his. "I love you but we're not married and it isn't proper for us to live together before that. I don't want to give these gossips any more reasons to look down on you."

"We're betrothed . . .that's almost as binding as a marriage contract . . ."

"Yes, but we should court each other...properly first."

"You want me to court you?"

"Yes...I do."

"All right . . .whatever makes you happy, dearie . . ."

"You're not angry with me…are you? Rumple, I couldn't bear it…"

He was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't have her living in the same house with him, but he could see her point . . . even if he didn't like it. "No, not angry . . .just a little disappointed. But you're right. People DO talk . . . and I don't want them saying that you're a tramp or something for moving in with me . . . since we aren't husband and wife yet . . ."

"When the time is right...we'll know but we do need to get to know each other again and adjust to being together in this new land."

He nodded. "Yes . . .and I need to resolve things with Regina and everyone due to the curse . . .and also . . .I need to get my magic back."

"Why?"

"So I can protect you, dearie. I don't know why Cora's not here in this new land with us . . . but I don't think she's dead . . .and if not that means she can still find her way to us . . .and if she's not cursed she can use her magic against us."

"And what about your curse, Rumple? Will you break it?"

"I . . . don't know if I can . . ."

"The reason why we need to break this, darling, is not because it makes me love you less...I love you cursed or not but that dagger is a liability to all of us, especially you. I don't want anyone to get hold of it and try to control you...not even me. Even if you hide it somewhere you think is safe someone could still find it." The thought of her fiancé being forced to obey another's commands and do unspeakable things terrified her. "And I know you want to be free too of the burden it placed on you. You were back in our land."

"She's right, Papa. Even if you hid it in the best spot ever . . . what if someone decided to . . .kidnap me or Mama . . . and use us to MAKE you give them the dagger?" Bae shuddered. "Only reason that never happened before is 'cause we lived in the castle . . . and nobody could get to us . . . and it never occurred to anybody before to try and dare your wrath . . .but now . . ."

"Now in this land...finding it may be easier than we think because of this land's technology," Belle added.

"Yes . . . you're right . . . and even with my magic . . .it might not be enough," Rumple agreed. "But I still want it back . . . for now. Just in case. And once I have it . . . I can try to find a way of breaking it . . .because I am tired of bearing this burden . . .for over three hundred years I've carried this taint in me . . . this weight upon my soul . . . longer than any Dark One before me . . .I want to be free of the demon . . .and I think it wants to be free of me too."

"Because you are stronger than it wants you to be and your heart is full of love, more than it can bear."

The pawnbroker nodded. "Yes . . .unlike the others . . .I don't enjoy when it possesses me . . .makes me do terrible things . . .I don't revel in the suffering and killing . . . or surrender to the darkness without protest. The others . . . Zoso wanted power, loved how it made him feel . . . all I wanted was to save my son and those children from a terrible fate . . .and I'm not one to go and conquer kingdoms and rule over them either . . .I fear the Dark One finds me rather boring . . . and I suck at playing the evil dictator . . ."

He chuckled. "Every evil thing I've ever done . . . save for killing those soldiers in the beginning . . . it's had to take my will away in order to make me do . . ."

Belle placed her hands on his shoulders and gazed deeply into his eyes. "Just know that we're here...every step of the way no matter what happens after."

"I know . . . and that may make all the difference . . .for I have what no other Dark One ever did . . .true love . . because none of them ever wanted it . . .or would have ever felt it .. ."

"Rumple...do you remember shortly before the curse hit we discovered how we could break yours?"

"I . . ." he frowned, trying to remember.

Bu though some things were crystal clear now, others still remained wreathed in mist and shadows and he could not call them to mind.

"I don't either," she said sadly. "Maybe we're not meant to...maybe it's supposed to happen on its own."

"Or we'll know when it's time," he hugged her. "Now, I need to find something in here . . .a potion I bottled long ago for a rainy day…"

And it would happen because unlike his predecessors, he was willing to surrender his darkness in the name of love.

"What's it look like, Papa?" Bae asked.

"It's a deep magenta colored potion . . .it's True Love bottled . . .from us," the former magician stated. "I made it from both of our hairs, Belle, and Bae's also."

"We'll help you look. It might be here in the shop."

"I think it is . . .I wouldn't keep something like that back at my house."

"Maybe the curse disguised it as something else?"

"What's it for, Papa?" Bae asked, beginning to search the back shelves.

Belle went to the front of the shop and kneeled down, opening the panel on the display counter.

"I need it to throw into the wishing well . . .it will break most of the remainder of the second curse on us . . . the rest will have to fade with time. And also make this world's magic more accessible to us magicians. So we can actually use the magic as we were meant to." Rumple explained, going to a picture of a couple dancing on the wall and moving it aside to reveal a secret safe. He punched in three different combinations to unlock it.

While she was searching it something caught her eye. It was a perfume bottle with a glass rose as its top.

Gold pawed through what was in the wall safe . . finding many rare potion ingredients . . . but no True Love bottle. "Blast! I thought for sure it would be in here!"

Belle lifted the rose stopper and as she did the liquid inside the bottle turned a bright magenta color. "Rumple! I think I've found it!"

"Where, Belle? Let me see!" he turned around.

She held up the bottle.

He took it in his hands. As he did so it shimmered slightly. "Ah . . . there you are! Good work, Belle! How did you think it was in this bottle?"

"A perfume bottle with perfume still in it looks a bit out of place in a pawnshop," she replied.

"You're right, Mama." Bae said, coming over to look at it. "Okay, now that we've found it, you'd better lock up your safe, Papa. Wouldn't want anybody breaking in here and taking stuff."

"The only one who's ever managed that is you," Gold said, and then went to lock the safe and put the picture back in front of it.

"Baelfire!" Belle looked around. "Rumple, surely you have a broom in here."

Bae backed away. "Don't tell her where it is, Papa!" He covered his behind. "I didn't mean I was gonna take anything!"

"You've got it coming, you scamp, because I know you swiped my stereo and sold it!"

"Well, I didn't have a car, so why would I keep it?" her son protested. "I needed the cash . . .!" he continued backing away down the counter.

"Ah HAH! Found one!"

Bae turned to run behind the counter.

She missed her old broom however. This one would not pack as good a wallop!

She crooked her finger at him. "Come here, Baelfire."

"Aww but . . .but . . ." he looked pleadingly at Rumple. "Papa, do something!"

"You heard your mother, Bae. It'll be worse if you try and hide from her." Rumple crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay!" the boy grumbled . . .and came over to her. He really did deserve it, he thought. But he didn't have to like it!

She gave him three small swats. "Now if this were my other broom you would be sore...because it packed a wallop. Ask your father."

"She's right," Rumple said. "And Charming needed salve put on for a week, I'd bet."

Bae rubbed his behind. "It still stings!"

Belle waved her broom like a flag. "Beware the Bordreaux Broom!"

Rumple chuckled. "Because it can beat your ass six ways to Sunday!"

Then she dropped it to the floor. "Rumple! Papa...I need to find my father too!"

"All right dearie. Bae, why don't you go with your mama and do that…while I go drop the potion into the well?"

"Okay . . .Umm . . .I think I may have seen him around here once or twice . . ." Bae scratched his head.

"Who is he?"

Then a familiar face came to mind and she screamed. "No! They beat up my FATHER!" She burst into tears. "Damn them..."

"Mama, it's okay," Bae said, and hugged her before Rumple could get around the counter and do so himself.

During the curse she and her friend Marie, whom she now remembered was her father's foster daughter sometimes stopped in to Game of Thorns to see Moe French, the kind florist. He was a widower and his daughter and adopted daughter were dead...killed in fires he thought.

"Goddam you Cora! Goddam you!" Belle sobbed.

Rumple's arms came around her then and he hugged her, murmuring, "Shhh . . .we'll find him and see how he is . . .but I think he's recovered from his injuries . . .I saw him when we stopped by to get flowers for Wraith, Fury, and Shadow a week ago to bring to the hospital."

"Mama, I'm sorry I didn't know . . .I'd of beat the spit outta the Dogs that done it . . ." Bae said regretfully. "Papa, who's gonna make that witch pay for what she's done to all of us?"

"Mary, my friend Marie and I used to bring him food while he was recuperating because he thought he had no family."

"Then you were taking care of him very well, dearie," Rumple soothed, his fingers tangling lovingly in her hair. "As for Cora, Bae . . . she'll get hers . . . eventually. Right now we have other things to worry about."

"Do you want us to meet you back here Rumple, or your house?"

Eventually it would be their home but only when they were both ready.

"Here would be best. You come to my house and tongues will wag . . .and I'll go and get Major and take him with me to the well . . . he probably needs a walk . . .and with the way tempers are flaring around here, I won't feel comfortable until I've done what I need to."

He told them what had happened down at the sinkhole with Regina and the angry dwarves and how Emma and Jeff had locked her up until they could get a trial started.

"Regina is as much a victim as we are, Rumple, and I know you'll do right by her."

"I'm going to try, dearie. But there's a lot of ill feelings against her now . . . since Cora's not here . . .still, I'm not an attorney for nothing."

"By not bringing her Regina prevented things from being far worse."

"Yes, she did . . .but I need to ask her what did happen to her . . .among other things . . .but right now, you need to find Maurice and I need to get the magic working again before someone figures out I was bluffing back there and takes matters into their own hands and has a lynching party."

"All right. Let's go, Bae."

"Okay, Mama . . ." he held open the door for her.

Gold locked up his shop, resetting the alarm, then got into his car and drove home to get Major, the vial of perfume resting securely in his cup holder wrapped in his purple handkerchief.

Major was only too happy to go for a walk, having been inside all day. He pranced around while Rumple got his leash and then heeled smartly as the pawnbroker started down the street towards the wishing well, the perfume vial in his pocket.

Several dwarves spotted him and immediately headed in the opposite direction not wanting to incure the wrath of the Dark One.

Major walked calmly beside him, not pulling or tugging at the lead, allowing his alpha to set the pace.

Rumple was grateful the dog was trained to walk on a lead, because it would have been horribly undignified for him to be dragged along by the shepherd down the street.

They entered the woods after walking for ten minutes and he leaned on his cane more heavily as he made his way through the trees towards the well.

"Major, sit," he commanded the dog softly and took the vial out of his pocket.

The dog sat immediately, waiting patiently beside the well.

He dropped it in and a cloud of magenta smoke rose up from the water, surrounding him.

He could feel the magic in the air, feel it coalescing and hissing through him, and once again he felt the prickle of darkness in his mind as the Dark One came awake again after twenty-eight years of silence.

**You'll never be free of me.**

_I shall, demon! One day I shall send you away for good! You want to be free of me too, admit it!_

**You are a weak, cowardly fool. You are not strong enough to** **survive without me.**

_Once that was true . . . once but no more. Now I have my strength, my light . . .I have my FAMILY back, Dark One . . .and I am no longer alone_. Rumple felt sweat trickle down his forehead.

Beside the well, Major growled softly.

**They will leave you. Everyone you love leaves you. But I am always here. I am that one who MADE you what you are. Without me you are NOTHING!**

The ancient spirit threatened to overwhelm him . . . to poison him again with doubt and fear . . . except it hadn't reckoned with one thing . . . his time in this new land, without his magic, had shown Rumple one very important thing . . . that he COULD be someone without the dark magic . . .someone who could stand on his own two feet . . . even while leaning on a cane. He had been respected and even feared . . . as a landlord and an attorney . . .and he drew upon that realization now. _If I am NOTHING, Dark One . .. why do you want me so badly?_

As a trial lawyer you learned how to play with words . . .to seek the weakness in another's premise. . . and he did this now, seeking out the loopholes in the demon's words.

_You want me because you have no choice! I am the bearer of the curse . . . and as such you cannot do anything but deal with me!_

**Ahh but that is where you are wrong fool...I CHOSE you!**

_Did you? Or_ _did Zoso choose . . .because he was as desperate to escape you as I was to find a way to save my son . . .and he never told me the price . . . I made a deal I didn't understand . . ._

It laughed. **Your light is the strongest I have ever encountered and now it is mine to corrupt... to destroy...**

_But you shall not destroy it, demon! You have not managed it through all these centuries . . . and now I am stronger than ever . . ._

**Are you?**

YES! and Rumple took all of the love he bore for Belle, for Bae and even for Maurice, Marie, and Jiminy and blasted the Dark One with it. _FEEL this! FEEL what I have gained!_

_Do you want to be bound to me now? DO YOU?_

It howled in pain, for love was agony to it. But then the Dark One responded with a blast of its own, reaching into his memories, scattering the pieces, severing ties.

**Submit and you will know no more pain...refuse and I will leave you with no memory at all!**

Rumple quivered . . .nearly lost again . . .but then he clung to the fact that True Love broke all curses . . .and he surrounded himself with a shield of light and love, a shield that protected him and the core of who he was . . .and that the demon could not break for it was anathema to it.

_You don't want a vegetable for a host . . .you need a person . . .and more you want someone you can be a partner to . . . who revels in the darkness . . . like I never have unless forced to . . .so why not make one last deal with me, Dark One . . .a deal that will be mutually beneficial to both of us?_

**You...wish to deal with ME? And what could YOU offer me that I cannot simply take?**

_This. Your freedom. All these centuries you have been bound to inferior pathetic Rumplestiltskin . . .but once I break the curse over me . . and I WILL do it . . .you'll be free again . .. free to seek another with whom to bond . . .or not. Is that not worth something to you?_ he bargained, using all his skill as an attorney and maker of offers no person could refuse.

**Indeed it is, fool. But you will fail and as much as I long to be rid of you I fear I am as they say in this miserable excuse for a realm...stuck with you!**

T_hen_, _Dark One, it is in YOUR best interest to see that I do NOT fail, Rumple countered. So . . . we work together to free us both . . .do we have a deal?"_

**We do. You surprise me, fool. No other has dared to challenge me before.**

_No one else had a reason to. I do._

Now the spirit was bound by its promise . . . and Rumple felt he had achieved something of a victory for once.

**There is a price to pay for your freedom, fool! Will you pay it?**

_What price?_

**Your heart... A spot of darkness will remain and your leg will return to the state it was before we merged. You will no longer be immortal.**

_No longer immortal as YOU define it, no. As for the rest . . .I shall gladly pay it in order for me to be free of this cursed existence._

**To live forever is that not the ultimate desire of your kind?**

_Who wants to live forever, Dark One? When forever means living in misery and all that you love has died?_

**One who lives only for himself and not others.**

_Yes. But I am not that one. And I never was . . .not even when I was the desperate spinner. And we both know that well._

**Indeed.**

**I shall return from whence we came and seek out the soul I need. This realm has no need of me...you mortals create enough darkness yourselves.**

_You shall . . .once I marry my True Love and through that break the binding the dagger created, Rumple agreed. Until then . . .go back to sleep, Dark One. This realm's magic is different from ours . . . but I can work with it. It just takes time._

**The memories of those who are not as close to you I have taken...they will return in time.** The Dark One singsonged. **Call it a parting gift. **B**e** **aware however that the other curse you have been given is still active. Only when its final victim is bound by heart and soul to the one he has chosen will it be broken.**

_And until then?_

**Your memories and those of your son...you may still lose them at times...and of those closest to you.**

_I'll forget about them . . .about Belle and Bae?_ Rumple cried, panicking. The Dark One often lied when it chose, but it was not lying now, he sensed.

**It is possible**, h**owever** **it's more difficult with a magician.**

_They'll forget me then? And there's no way to . . .prevent this?_

**Only your son is at risk.**

_Why?_

**Because** **of his blood bond to you. He is the one you love most.**

_Then I'll have to make sure all the victims . . .get back together,_ _right?_

**Yes. Only two remain unbound but by removing part of your memory... I have complicated things a bit.**

_Blasted imp! I suppose it's because . . .like a certain playwright said . . .the course of true love never did run smooth . . .or you're just twisting the knife aren't you, dearie?_

**Had I KNOWN it would extend my imprisonment, I would not have! I may have overreacted at bit.**

_Well, maybe next time you'll think before you act!_ he shot back. Sometimes the Dark One reminded him of an unruly child he'd like to spank hard.

**Says the man who took a burden he didn't understand.**

The demon laughed.

_Oh hush! Now that the magic is able to be accessed once more . . .I'll need to set up wards around the town . .. so no unexpected guests come calling . . .and then we shall see what this curse has made of us._

**Do not take too long, spinner! This world bores me... not enough belief in magic.**

_Then_ _go to sleep! What is time to an immortal?_

**Do your duty quickly, spinner, or I will not sleep often!**

_Yes,_ _yes, I shall, now go to bed, you're cranky!_

**Spinner, you have not seen cranky yet but you will if you tarry!**

_I won't . . .but things take time . . .despite all my magic. So be patient . . .and before you know it, you shall be free._

**I'd better be, spinner or you will not sleep for eternity!**

_Okay, now go to sleep! Or must I sing you a lullaby first?_

There was nothing but blissful silence.

Finally! Rumple sighed in relief. He flicked a hand and several wards went up cloaking the town in veils of secrecy and impenetrability... where no one who did not belong there could come or go.

"Come on, Maj," Rumple picked up the dog's leash. "Let's go back to the shop. I have a feeling things are going to start happening very soon . . . and people will be ringing my phone off the hook."

The shepherd sniffed at him. The odd smell . . .like rotten eggs and burnt things . . . was no longer about his master. Satisfied, Major licked his hand and then walked back towards Main Street and the pawnshop.

At Game of Thorns, Moe French embraced his daughter in tears. "Belle...I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Papa...I missed you so much," she sobbed.

Moe then embraced Bae.

"I should give you a wallop, scamp!"

Bae laughed. "You too? Mama's already done that!"

"What did you do that your grandfather needs to wallop you?"

"He stole my 52 inch TV and put graffiti on my wall!"

"Baelfire!"

"Sorry . . .but um . . . we really liked that TV . . .we watched all kinds of stuff on it . . .till the Dogs came and blew it up."

"I was gonna host a Superbowl party with that scamp!"

"Uh . . . we kinda did that too . . . once Fury and Ewan hooked up the cable . . ." Bae admitted. "How about if I pay you back . . .by working around here . . .otherwise Papa's gonna ground me till I'm twenty-one."

"Oh I can find...plenty for you to do," the florist said with a smirk.

"You're going to be grounded anyway when he finds out," Belle reminded him.

Bae groaned. "No kidding. You gonna tell on me?"

"I won't have secrets in this family so yes. And you need to learn your lesson."

"I have . . .between you and Papa, I'm not gonna steal so much as a napkin from now on. Cause I do wanna be able to see the outside of my room sometime in the next five years."

"I could...suggest an alternative..."

"Like what?"

"You writing an essay on why stealing is wrong, especially from family."

"You want me to write . . .but you know I can't . . .I can barely see the letters . . ."

"We're going to work on that so you can again."

"Okay . . .I'll do it . . ."

"Now where is Rumple? I know he's Mr. Gold here."

"How, Papa?"

"Gold...spin straw into gold...it was obvious."

"It is . . . now that you think about it . . ." Bae agreed. "See, I have a smart grandpa too!"

Moe laughed.

"Papa's down at the wishing well working some kind of magic . . .but he ought to be back at his shop soon," Bae told him. "Cause I think the crap's gonna hit the fan any time now."

"And it would...a lot of people blaming Regina and all when it's her mum at fault."

"Yeah Cora needs to be given a good wallop with Mama's broom! A couple of them!"

"She's not here, Bae," Belle reminded him.

"I know. I meant if she was here."

"You'd have to get in line, honey."

"And it'd probably be a mile long!"

Suddenly his stomach grumbled.

"Looks like a trip to Granny's is in order...or your father's kitchen!" Moe quipped.

"Uh . . . yeah . . . I missed my afterschool snack," Bae said wryly. "And I'd go home . . .but Papa's not there and last time I tried to cook something . . .I set off the smoke alarm."

"Us and kitchens...not a good combination."

"Not unless Papa's around to make sure we don't set the house on fire . . . or make stoves fly." Her son grinned.

"Bout the only thing I can cook are Hot Pockets and soup, I didn't inherit the Stiltskin cooking gene," Bae said.

"Well I suppose we might as well go to the pawnshop and get him, eh?" Moe suggested.

"Yeah . . .and just in case he's not back yet . . . maybe I can grab a donut or something at the coffee shop," Bae agreed.

As luck would have it, they arrived at the pawnshop right after Rumple and Major. "Papa, look, we found Grandpa," Bae called as they entered the shop. "And I'm starving!"

"When aren't you?" his father teased. "You're like a bottomless pit." He came out from behind the counter to greet Moe.

Major frisked up to Bae and the boy petted him. "Hey, boy. C'mere and say hello to my mama and grandpa." He introduced the shepherd to Belle first. "Mama, this is Major, my dog. He's a retired police dog we got down at the shelter."

Major sat down and offered her his large paw.

"Hello there. I'm Belle." She forgot he wasn't Gabby the talking hassock puppy.

Major barked softly, wagging his tail.

Moe turned from greeting Rumple. "That's a fine looking dog you got there, Bae. Looks like one of those ones on K9 Cops."

He stroked the shepherd while Bae told him about Major's time on the Boston police force.

Just then Bae's stomach growled again.

"Maybe we ought to get a bite to eat," Rumple suggested.

"Sounds good to me, "Moe agreed.

They had just stepped out the door when Rumple's cell rang. It was Emma. "Gold, you'd better get down to the station ASAP. Whale's got a bunch of people together and they've started a protest. They want me to release Regina to them or they're gonna burn the station down . .. with her in it!"

"They can try, dearie, but it's not happening."

"It is unless you move your ass, Gold! I can't hold 'em back much longer . . .and I don't want to shoot anyone!"

"What's going on, Papa?" asked Bae.

"A riot," he replied.

"Hot damn!" his son whistled. "I knew the crap was gonna hit the fan soon! Better get over there, Papa. Because nobody crosses the Dark One."

"No, you mean nobody crosses Mr. Gold," Rumple corrected.

"Take care of it, Rumple." Belle urged.

"I will, dearie." Then he teleported away in a cloud of purple smoke.


	16. Witch Hunt

16

~ Witch Hunt ~

Regina gathered her courage, waiting for the end to come. She would not go to her death a coward. No, she would die a queen...with honor.

"Mom, please don't let them take her!" Henry begged Emma.

Whale had stirred a bunch of Storybrooke's citizens up into a frenzy of rage and retribution, focusing upon the only target they could in this land-Regina Mills, who had cast the curse, not knowing all of the pertinent details surrounding it, or even the fact that she had broken it herself . .. along with the Savior.

"I'm trying not to, Henry," Emma said, wincing as the angry mob banged upon the doors of the police station, threatening to batter them down. "But I could really use some help here! Where the hell is Gold?"

Outside, people were yelling and screaming for blood.

"Bring her out or we're comin' in!"

"Kill the witch! Hang 'er from her own apple tree!"

"Dammit Emma...can't hold this much longer!" Jeff panted.

"Where I came from, we used to burn 'em!" Whale yelled.

"Burn her! BURN HER!"

"And the witch sympathizers! Burn it down!"

Emma pushed Henry behind the desk. "Stay there, kid! Cause in another minute unless Gold moves his damn ass, we're gonna have Maine's own reenactment of the Salem Witch burnings!"

She had her revolver out and prayed she didn't have to use it. But she would if it came down to her life or those she cared about.

"Have you people lost your minds?" they heard Archie ask outside.

There was a flash of purple smoke and then Rumple appeared in the room. "Sorry I'm late. But looks like the party's still going on."

"Gold! We need . . ." Emma began.

"Give me a minute, dearie." He flexed his hands then began casting. First a spell to reinforce the doors, then another around the station to prevent anyone with intentions to harm from getting inside. Then another around Regina's cell, just in case.

Then he said, "Now . . .I need to help my cricket friend before he gets squashed by some angry idiots with more muscle than brains."

He gently elbowed Jeff out of the way and unlocked the doors and walked through them. "All right people-party's over now go home and sleep it off!" he ordered.

Archie was trying to fend a group off with his umbrella but they had him cornered and were about to tie him to a tree.

"This is NOT how human beings should act!" he raged.

"Shove it, cricket!"

Rumple gestured and the bunch of people menacing the former cricket were knocked off their feet and sent rolling along the ground.

"That was me being nice! Next time-I won't be, dearies! So leave Archie be and quit acting like you've just been put under an idiot spell!" he shouted.

"Thank you, Rumplestiltskin," Archie said softly and walked into the police station to talk to Regina.

"That witch deserves to burn at the stake for what she's done!" yelled Whale. Several people in the crowd agreed.

"The true culprit of this curse is not here but in WONDERLAND and she is the one who deserves punishment not Regina but alas that is not possible. However, Regina is willing to take responsibility for her part in the curse, even if it was against her will. An agreement was made that we would hold a fair trial for her but you have ALL broken your agreement with me by your actions today...now we do this MY way."

He glared out at the mob. "You have until the count of three to get the hell out of here and back home where you belong or you will ALL be crawling home on your bellies as snails. Do I make myself clear?"

"But she.."

"ONE!"

"Mr. Gold, surely you.."

"TWO!"

"But..."

"THREE!" He held out his hands, sparks shooting out of them. The crowd quickly dispersed. Rumple breathed a sigh of relief and joined the others in the police station. He didn't want to hurt anyone but he would if he had to because he would not see Regina harmed any further for her mother's actions.

Emma opened the door to Regina's cell and she was sitting on her cot with Henry beside her. Archie was sitting in front of it in a chair.

"Did you get rid of those turkeys, Gold?" Emma asked him.

"Sent them running home with their tails between their legs like whipped curs," he replied quietly. "It's amazing how supposedly upstanding rational people go into a frenzy and become worse than mad dogs."

"What...happens to her now?" Henry asked worriedly, clinging to Regina for dear life.

"Well, lad, we're going to do this the way things are normally done here . . .trial by a jury of her peers, in a court of law. Which states-innocent until proven guilty," Gold replied, leaning on his cane. "Since I've agreed to represent your mom, that means someone else will be representing the people of Storybrooke . . .most likely DA Albert Spencer, otherwise known as King George." Rumple sneered as he said this, having no love for the man in either world.

"But after what they just did...they won't BE fair!" Henry insisted.

"We can't assume that Henry," Archie said wisely. "Not everyone was part of that mob. There are still some people in this town who know the truth and are willing to support your mother."

"Then we need to make it as fair as possible," Gold explained. "Not everyone in town was here today, Henry . . .only those who are easily led around by the nose. There are still a fair number of people . . ." he gestured to Emma and Jeff and Archie, "like all of us here . . . and your grandparents and others who don't believe your mother is totally guilty of what happened. So . . .we choose a jury from THEM . . .not the idiots who tried to attack you today. After we do that, I shall attempt to make a case for clemency and use facts and witnesses to support it . . .like any attorney."

"I may not remember everything that happened but I remember enough," Jeff said. "What about you, Hopper?"

"I remember enough to turn the tide in her favor. I was asked by Snow White to approach Regina to try to prevent the curse from happening. We both agreed the best course of action was to try to get Daniel and her father back."

"And when that failed . . .you had to go along with what Cora wanted, didn't you, Regina?" Gold asked.

"Yes...or she was going to have Daddy killed in Wonderland."

"So we have a clear case of blackmail here."

Jeff lowered his head. "She did, Regina...the day the curse hit."

"And she had me...kill Daniel..."

"I had feared that was what she would do . . . since the curse's price was the sacrifice of "the thing you loved most"," Rumple said heavily. "I figured it would have to be you casting it, since Cora would have needed to kill herself to sacrifice the thing she loved most . . .and that wasn't in her plans. My condolences."

"It's all right, Rumple. At least you tried to lessen the effects of the second one..."

"For all the good it did. It's still in effect, dearie . . . and will remain so until the last pair of true lovers is joined together," he said, repeating what the Dark One had told him.

"Who are they?" asked Archie.

Regina knew the answer but she couldn't interfere...or there would be a price.

"They have to come together on their own...or we who interfere will pay a price."

"I don't know," Mr. Gold admitted. "Something was done to me . . .my memories stolen away . . . and now I don't know who they are or even if they're here in Storybrooke."

He wasn't going to reveal that the Dark One was the dark entity that resided within him, that was something he could only share with one person . . .and even then he shied away from it.

"Well until they do we have to start getting things back to normal here…or as normal as they can get," said Emma. "I'm still sheriff and I'm not going to tolerate bullshit from idiots."

"Good. Then I suggest the first order of business is to locate a judge . . .last I recall we had Judge Thomas here and also Midas . . . both whom were upright men when I dealt with them as a cursed attorney. Then we have to set a trial date and gather a jury . . .and I'll need to subpoena witnesses and discuss them with my opposing counsel."

Emma glanced over at Jeff. "I'm bunking here tonight. Don't want to risk those idiots coming in here while I'm gone and hurting her."

"Okay, Swan. Want me to keep you company?"

"Yes."

"I would stay Regina but...I promised a friend I would stop over..." Archie said nervously.

Regina took his hand in hers and patted it gently. "Go on...she needs you.."

"How did you...? Never mind. You were keeping tabs on me over Henry."

"And I am sorry about that. It won't be happening anymore."

"No one should be able to get past the wards I've set," Gold told them. "Still . . .it might be best if you remained here. People can't get in . . but that doesn't mean you can't throw rocks or lit brands or homemade bombs," He glanced at the boy still in the cell. "Henry, how would you like to come and spend the night with me and Bae?"

"Go on, honey...I'll be fine," Regina encouraged.

"Okay, Mr. Gold." The boy said. "But . . . won't Belle be there too?"

"Belle and I have decided to . . .not live together until we're married . . . even though we're technically betrothed, a lot of people didn't . . . accept that decision back in our old realm," Rumple explained. "So Belle wishes to keep down the gossip and quiet the busybodies who would look down on us . . .and she wants me to court her properly, the way I hadn't before . . .so that's what I plan to do. It just means I'll have to wait a bit more to get married."

"Wise decision," Archie said and stood up. "I'll see you in the morning, Regina and Mr. Gold...if you need me you know how to find me."

"Yes, I do. Have a good evening, Hopper."

The former cricket was smiling and whistling as he walked out of the police station.

Just then Gold's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Rumple? Is everything all right?" Belle was asking

"Fine, sweetheart. I dispersed the mob and was just about to come back to the shop with Henry. He'll be spending the night at my house. Did you and Bae eat yet?"

"No...and I don't think you want me near your kitchen..."

"No thank you!" he chuckled. "All right, we'll meet you at the diner, only because I think Bae's going to stage a protest if it takes any longer to get him dinner. I'll see you soon, dearie. Bye!"

He hung up and said to Henry, "Let's go have some dinner, okay? We'll stop by your house and you can get an overnight bag together . . .hmm . . .perhaps you'd better plan on staying the weekend since with the way things are going . . ."

"I'd prefer it that way, Rumple. Emma, do you and Jeff mind?"

Emma shook her head. "No, not at all. I was worried about leaving him . . .I mean my parents are good people, but they're involved in this up to their necks and . . . well . . .I trust you, Gold. He's better off with you . . no one would dare try and hurt him to gain leverage over me or Jeff . . .not if he's with you or Bae."

"No. Not unless they want to be decorating the garden," Gold said. "Sometimes it's good to be a badass sorcerer."

Everyone started laughing, the quip breaking the tension at least for the moment.

Regina hugged Henry. "I'll see you sometimes tomorrow, okay. Behave for Mr. Gold." She looked at Rumple. "Rumple, you have my permission to discipline him like you do Bae, if necessary."

Emma called and ordered takeout for herself, Jeff and Regina. Snow and David stopped over bringing some extra blankets and pillows for all of them and Snow wanted to talk to her former stepmother alone.

Emma let Regina and Snow use the confession room next to the main one for a private conference.

Snow promised Regina she would have her full support and begged her forgiveness for telling Cora about Regina and Daniel when she was a child. She'd been told the other man was dead, not that he was the Queen Mother's prisoner during the time Regina was married to Leopold.

Regina looked at her remorseful stepdaughter. At first she felt the old stirrings of anger and vengeance within her, feelings which had been encouraged by her mother, and had become habit for so long. But then she stopped and thought . . . and realized something now. She didn't hate Snow White any longer. Her casting of the curse had seemed to give those unwholesome feelings an outlet and now she could look at things . . . including her own actions . . .more objectively.

"You know . . . for so long I blamed you for my mother's discovery of me and Daniel . . .because it was easier to do that then to face the fact that we weren't ever going to be careful enough to avoid her. She would have found out .. probably did find out . . .she had spies everywhere . . . watching everything I did . . .and she could be a world class manipulator . . .of anyone and anything. She WANTED me to hate you . . . to cut myself off from everyone . . because then I would depend only upon her . . listen only to her . . . and like an idiot I fell right into her trap."

Regina tapped a hand on the table. "It was never in her plans that I should fall in love . . .or marry anyone but the prince she picked out for me. My falling in love with Daniel-my own stablehand no less-was something she could never allow. So she did what she did best . . . she used you to get rid of my inconvenient lover . . and as a target for my frustrations . . since I wasn't brave enough to face her myself. And then she had me . . . and I couldn't escape."

"You're not listening to her anymore and that's the important thing. Also you DID try to prevent this...at a great cost and everyone needs to understand that. Now she's back there where she belongs...maybe casting the curse was giving yourself your best chance at a better life. Now that you're free again…make it happen."

"I'll try," Regina said. "If I'm allowed to, after what I've done. We'll see. All I care about now is making sure Henry is taken care of while all this is going on."

"He will be...he has enough of us looking after him. You raised him well."

"Thank you. I did my best . . .and I do love him. He is, perhaps the only thing I've loved since losing Daniel and my father."

Snow hugged her. "You'll love again Regina. I know it. You just have to believe it and believe in yourself."

"Right now that's not so important. Making things right again is. And hopefully Rumple can help with that."

"He will...we all will and if some of those other idiots can't see the truth they can go the hell back to the Forest and stay there."

"That'd be kind of difficult," the mayor laughed. "Since there's no way to get there except with Jeff's hat."

"Don't think he wouldn't use it for that. And just in case, David and I are staying here tonight too."

"What is this-a slumber party?" she quipped. "Hope you brought popcorn and DVD's."

Snow giggled. "Actually we did."

"And soda . . .I'd conjure a bottle of rum to go with it but we all need to be sober," Regina smirked. "Because if we all ended up hungover I think Rumplestiltskin would beat us with Belle's broom."

"David got his ass blistered with it...twice!"

Regina started laughing. "Really? What did he do to deserve it? My little sister ended up with her ass sore too from him . . .for trying to kill Belle! She couldn't sit for a week . . .Mother wouldn't let her heal herself either because she was mad at her."

"She sounds awful, Regina. just like Cora..."

"Oh, she is, believe me. Took right after Mother-looks, personality, ambition, and sheer nastiness. And she was always looking for a way to one up me . . . and she hated the fact that Mother seemed to favor me . . .which was ridiculous! Mother used me .. .she never loved me . . .or anyone except herself. Just like Zelena. Rumple read her right."

"Is she here now?"

"Yes. Her and Elmira came to visit my mother just before the curse was cast . . . and I brought them here too . . .I didn't want Zelena back in our old realm . . trying to free my mother or something . . .She's a stripper down at the Foxtrot."

Snow burst into laughter. "Oh my God! How fitting is THAT!"

"AND she no longer has her powers . . . Elmira removed them when Zelena proved incapable of controlling her jealous tantrums."

"Good for her. I knew there was a reason why I liked Ellie."

"Ellie's not a bad sort . . .not like my mother and her ilk. The only thing I shouldn't have done . . . and I did because I was angry at everyone and not using my head . . . was I let Zelena keep her little boy, Jason. He's my illegitimate nephew."

"That witch has a child...my God…how old was she when...?"

"Fourteen. She was hot for any boy in pants . . .Mother couldn't keep her away from the boys down in the village . . . she used to sneak away to visit them . . . God only knows who the hell is that boy's father . . . I doubt if she even knows . . ."

"Tramp," Snow hissed.

There was a knock on the door and David poked his head in. "Food's here, girls."

"Let's eat," Regina said. "I'm starving."

At the diner everyone who was not part of the mob happily celebrated their freedom from the curse. Belle and Bae were waiting patiently for Rumple to arrive with Henry.

Soon Rumple walked through the doors, followed by Henry and his familiar backpack.

"Hello, Henry," Belle greeted softly.

"Hi, Belle! Uh . . . I mean, Miss French . . ." he corrected himself because Belle was also his teacher.

"You can call me Belle outside of class, Henry. I don't mind."

"Okay." He looked at Bae. "Hello, Baelfire."

The former Scorpion was nervous around the mayor's son, wondering if the kid would be afraid of him as most kids were given the reputation all the gangs got...mostly because the Dogs scared them when they saw them.

"Hi. You can call me Bae, Henry. I only get my full name if I'm in trouble . . . usually." He cautiously shook the other's hand.

Henry shook his hand eagerly. "Is it true you were in a gang? Did you really break into my house and stuff? Because I wanna know how you did it."

Belle gasped.

Bae coughed. "Umm . . yeah I was. The Scorpions. And yeah . . my friends did that job on your house . . not me. They disabled your alarm system . . .two of 'em are really good with electronics and computers . . .but we don't do that kind of thing now."

"And you won't again either." Belle said sternly.

"No, Mama. I said I wouldn't." Bae promised. "Don't wanna get your broom across my butt again."

"That or your father will tan your hide, right Rumple?"

"You know I will," the pawnbroker said.

"Seriously?" Henry asked Bae.

The older boy nodded. "Yeah, he means it. Even though I'm too old to spank . . .he'll make an exception in that case."

"Because Bae knows better than to do what he did when he was cursed," Rumple said. "And now he doesn't need to anymore."

"That's right. We all need to try to be different from our cursed selves," Bell agreed.

"We're both, in a way, but we have to figure out how to mesh them together," said Rumple. "And use what we learned with them and throw out what we don't like. It's a somewhat difficult process." They went and sat down in a booth by the window, and after Ruby took their drink order, Henry plied Bae with questions about the Scorpions and his life as one of them.

The couple watched the two boys together, happy to see them starting to bond. Bae needed to meet new people now that he was out of the gang but they knew he wouldn't forget his brothers and sisters in the Scorpions or the Knights. However, with the curse broken, it was more likely they would all go their separate ways.

Ruby came with their dinners. Bae had two spicy chicken quesedillas with Mexican rice and black beans on the side. Rumple ordered an orange chicken bowl heavy on the Spicy Asian glaze.

"Rumple! You're going to burn your stomach!" Belle cried.

The sorcerer shook his head. "I won't. I LIKE hot things, dearie. Where do you think Bae gets it from?"

She smiled seductively. "Oh...is that so...?"

He winked at her slyly. "Absolutely." Then he ate a piece of chicken. "Mmm . . .sweet n' spicy. Just the way I like it."

"Tease..." she grumbled.

"My mom makes lasgana with red pepper flakes," Henry said, cutting into his meatloaf with mashed potatoes and gravy. "She likes it with a bit of a kick."

"That's quite a kick Henry!" Belle felt her stomach burning just thinking about it. She couldn't stand spicy food.

"It's good though," the boy said. "I like everything . . .well except for liver and onions. Gross!"

"Now THIS is what I call the best meal," Belle said, indicating her hamburger and fries. "It's a shame they didn't have this back home."

"Yeah . . .I love 'em too, Mama," Bae said. "With Spicy Asian sauce."

He ate his quesadilla, drinking half the glass of iced tea afterwards. "It's a little hot. Good thing I like fire."

Henry laughed. Then he said, "Is it true you had talking furniture back in the Dark Castle?"

"We did," Belle answered. "Just like in the movie but the stove didn't like me...and neither did one of the sofas."

"Old Huff n' Puff was looking for an excuse to leave, Mama," Bae snickered. "And Chantel, she didn't like anybody, the old harpy!"

"Why were they enchanted?" asked Henry.

"The enchantment was done by Zoso . . .I think he did it as a punishment . . .you see they were all servants in the castle before he took it over . . .and when the castle's Prince-Julian-refused to surrender it to him . . . well, Zoso had a huge fit . . and so he killed the prince, enchanted everyone into furniture and took up residence."Rumple answered.

"By the time I became the Dark One and went to live in the castle with Bae, over a hundred years had passed . . . I couldn't change my furniture back into people because it had been too long . . . and they hadn't had a charm put on them to stop their aging . . .so if I had turned them human again . .. they would have aged in a blink and died. So . . .they stayed enchanted furniture."

"And Bae doesn't age because of the spell that got put on him...?"

"Yeah, Papa had to do that to me, cause of Rasputin . .. " Bae explained.

"Rasputin was an evil viper! He'd have made a good match for Zelena. Or Cora." Rumple scowled.

"Kinda sounds like the one who lived here.." Henry mused.

"I have a theory about that . . ." Rumple mused. "I think that a long time ago . . . people here DID use and practice magic . . .and they traveled from here to our old realm . .. and brought back stories about it . .. but they would have been called mad or killed for talking about it, so they disguised the truth in stories . . .children's stories. That would explain all the similarities and parallels. It would explain how there's still a large community of shamans and witches and so forth."

"Do I have magic?" the boy asked.

Rumple studied him. "Well . . . if you're a child of True Love . . then you will at some point."

"Will you and Mom train me?"

"Yes, we can." Rumple replied.

Bae told Henry about Major and Gabby over dessert, the two dogs he'd had, even if one was a hassock.

"I might get a dog," Henry said.

The peaceful atmosphere in the diner was broken when Dr. Whale stormed in; complaining about how the Evil Queen was going to escape justice and the Dark One was helping her.

"Hey! Mom's not evil!"

"You don't know what she did in our realm, boy!" sneered Whale.

"Not as much as you...ghoul!" Henry shouted. "You tried to create monsters out of dead people!"

"Yeah, and you wouldn't like it known what went on in the hospital basement, now would you?" Bae challenged.

"Enough, boys!" Rumple ordered softly. He glared at Whale. "Go and sit down, and stop causing trouble. Or else you're going to regret it."

"Bring it, Dark One!" Whale challenged.

"That was his first...and last mistake," Belle muttered.

Gold stood up. "You don't really want to go there, do you, Viktor?"

"If you're going to brawl, take it outside!" Granny shouted.

"Kick his ass, Papa!" Bae snapped, clenching his fist.

"That won't be necessary," Gold said coldly. "Go home, Whale. Sober up and play with one of your little tarts . . .before I really lose my temper." He was struggling to keep it under wraps, because if he didn't, the Dark One would wake up . . . and then all hell would break loose.

Suddenly a wolf came out of the kitchen and snarled at Whale. He screamed and ran out of the diner. Granny stepped out from behind the counter and draped a red cloak over it. When the cloak was removed Ruby was lying on the floor.

Gold came and helped her up. "Thank you, Ruby. Another minute and he'd have been escargot. And you could have used him as an appetizer."

"I think I would have enjoyed that," the wolf said and licked her lips.

The former imp giggled. "Escargot is very good! I like it with garlic and butter. Over linguini!"

"Rumple! Ruby! You're impossible!" Belle chuckled.

"What? It's true. I DO like it," her fiancé protested.

"Why do I love you when you drive me insane sometimes?"

He smirked at her. "That's why, dearie. Because you don't do boring."

"No, I don't..." she murmured and moved closer to him.

He put his arm around her, gazing into her eyes.

As much as she wanted to kiss him, she preferred to wait until they could be alone. She just hoped it wouldn't be long before they were.

"How about we make a date to meet at the library . . .and come here for lunch on Monday?" he purred. "So long as I don't have depositions scheduled during then."

"That sounds wonderful to me..."

They walked back to their table to get their coats and the two boys, then went outside, where Rumple took Belle in his arms and kissed her goodbye. "A kiss goodnight."

"I've missed this..." she whispered.

"Me too, dearie," he replied, then kissed her again, reluctant to let her go.

"Oh, brother!" Bae rolled his eyes. "They keep kissing like this and we're gonna be here all night!"

Belle was as reluctant to leave as he was but she knew she had to. "Until...Monday..?"

"Monday, yes. But call me over the weekend," Rumple said. "I'll be busy with this case, but not too busy for you."

"Yeah, otherwise he'll have withdrawal syndrome," Bae teased.

Henry laughed. He hadn't known that Bae teased them like this . . the book told some tales but not everything.

"He won't be the only one, Bae..." Belle could already feel a cold seeping through her being apart from him.

Even after so many years apart, his kisses and his touch could still make her burn.

Rumple wanted, more than anything, to just take her in his arms and never let her go. He wanted to bring her back to his house and cuddle with her on the sofa and cover her with kisses until they were both breathless with longing. But of course he did none of that.

He had made an agreement and he would honor it . . .even though it drove him crazy.

As Belle walked home she still couldn't believe that all her dreams had at last come true...that the true love she'd been searching for in this world was right there all the time.

There were still some memories of their past she didn't have but it no longer mattered...the feeling was there...it always would be...and that was what mattered.

The sapphire rose engagement ring winked on her finger in the light of the street lamps like a star fallen from the heavens.

"Belle French, you look like you've just been thoroughly kissed by a prince," Marie Bordreaux declared as she came walking toward her.

Then the former lady-in-waiting threw her arms around the woman who was in truth her half-sister though she didn't know it.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to ask the gossips in the diner?" Marie teased.

"Rumple...he's here. He's Mr. Gold!"

Marie laughed. "I thought so! And I take it you two are...back together?"

"Yes but we're not going to live together until we're married this time."

"Good idea...the way people talk in this town...don't want you to get the rep I have."

The exotic dancer frowned. Belle, her father and Rumplestiltskin were the only ones who knew the truth about how she'd been ruined back in their land and the situation hadn't improved during the curse. Now she was a dancer in a strip club but unlike the other women she refused to undress for the customers no matter how much they paid.

"People talk even when there's nothing to talk about," Belle said irritably. "Look at the rumors that were going around back in the Forest! Everyone thought I was the Dark One's mistress or that he was raping me! No matter what I said . . . people assumed because they have dirty little minds."

"And you know the shit Gaston spread about me..."

She glanced down at a pair of glasses she was holding.

"I know . . .he's a worse gossip than any girl!" Belle flared. "I hope he's not here too!"

"He is..."

Belle groaned. "Oh my God! He is! He's bloody Mr. Devereaux the stockbroker! And his rude creep of a son is Etienne Devereaux that I had kicked out of my class for trying to look up my skirt!"

Marie snorted. "No shock there. He chased any skirt like his father."

"I know . . .and it's a good thing Rumple doesn't know about what he did in my class. He'd be tempted to whip his ass . . . or turn him into a toad."

Marie's grip tightened around the glasses almost as if they were a security blanket for her.

"What are those? Reading glasses?"

"Umm...no they belong to a...friend...he left them at my place by mistake...don't know how he got home because he can't see good without them." She laughed softly. "I keep telling him he should get contacts but he'd probably forget to take them out at night."

Belle arched an eyebrow. "A friend? Sounds like a good friend. Do I know him?"

"Ummm...you might but it really is nothing more..."

"Do you think I would care if it was, Marie?" she asked gently. "I've told you before, someday you'll meet someone who . . . doesn't care about your past . . .who loves you for you . . .like I met Rumple."

"He can't...it's complicated..."

"Can you . . .uncomplicate it?" she asked kindly. She wanted so much for her foster sister to be happy . . . the way she was with her sorcerer.

"I wouldn't know how...and I don't want to ruin his life..."

"Maybe you just need to take a chance . . ." murmured Belle. "I did . . and look what happened. I found the other half of my heart . . . and I wasn't even looking for it."

"This guy...he's nice and all but he's too good for me."

She glanced down at the glasses again.

"I don't believe that. Now you sound like Rumple. He thought that too . . . until I convinced him otherwise."

"Friendship is all I can have with him...and even that may be too much..."

"Why, Marie? Even you deserve a friend . . . besides me."

"You're safe..."

Belle frowned. That was an odd thing to say. "Are you . . . in some kind of trouble?"

"No...no...just after what happened...hard for me to trust a man..."

Belle put her arm around her. "I know, honey. But not all men are like that rotten piece of scum. And there's one out there for you, Marie. You just have to have hope. Love is hope. It fuels our dreams."

They had reached Belle's apartment complex. "Would you like to come in for some tea?" she invited. "My air condition's fixed now. And so is my shower door."

"I really should get these back to him...and I have a show to do at the club tonight…I can only stay a bit..."

Belle nodded. "Oh, Marie! Before you go . . . I have a . . . rather funny story to tell you . . .before the curse broke . . .Mr. Gold came here to . . .see my door . . ."

"And?" Marie smirked.

" . . .umm . . .I didn't know he was coming over that soon . . . and I really needed a shower . . so I was taking one . . .and I had just finished when . . .he came in with his key . . . and the door . . . the door fell OFF . . . and he heard and came to see what the noise was . . .Marie, he thought I was . . . was some old spinster . . . who had fallen and couldn't get up!" Belle was almost convulsed with laughter.

"Oh my God! He saw you...oh that is hysterical!"

" . . . he did . . and I couldn't get my towel . . . it was under the door . .. and I was so embarrassed . . and he was STARING . . . and then he said . . . he said . . ." she told him how snarky he'd been to her. " . . .and I was so mad . . . but then he gave me a towel and called Leroy . . ."

"I would have loved to have seen the look on his face!"

"Oh, it was priceless! But the look on his face when he saw me at school was even better!"

"I'll bet."

"You see . . . he didn't know and neither did I . .. that I was Bae's reading teacher and he was Bae's papa . . .so when he walked in my classroom . . . we were both stunned . . and I was still mad at him . . . for thinking I was a tramp, so I . . . I smacked him one across the face! I think I almost gave him a black eye!"

Marie laughed. "Surprised you didn't go for his ass with the broom. I would."

"I didn't have one. Otherwise I might have!"

"Better invest in one because you know women still ogle him here."

"Yes. I'm going to need one to sweep away all the trash. But none of them are as good as my old birch one I left back in the Dark Castle."

"Have you seen Papa yet?"

"Yes. Bae and I went to see him right after I was reunited with Rumple. I was so glad he seemed to be okay . . .have you seen him?"

"We ahh talked a bit before my friend came over."

"That's good. He would have stayed to eat with us but he had an unexpected delivery and had to go back to the shop."

"My friend...got into some trouble today...first he fell somewhere then that damned mob tried to tie him to a tree!"

"The mob . . . Rumple had to go down to the station and deal with them . . . they were threatening to burn it down and Regina in it! You tell your friend to be careful, Marie. Why tonight Whale came into the diner and tried to start trouble again with Rumple!"

Marie's eyes flashed with anger. "He was in the park with Sella and me when they came barrellassing down the road with their torches and pitchforks, scaring my daughter half to death mind you! But my friend...he...made sure he got us home safely before he went to try to calm everyone down...I tried to tell him not to...that it was too dangerous..."

"I was afraid when Emma called Rumple to ask him to help her . . .even though I know Rumple has magic. Mobs can be very dangerous . . .you remember the riot we had once . . . and how our nurse got trampled . . ."

"Yes…" Marie shivered. "T...That was what I was afraid of...but he said...he…said he would be okay...but I was pacing the floors worrying until he came to see me."

"He's all right now isn't he...with the exception that he can't see without his glasses?" Belle asked her.

"Yes...I wouldn't have allowed him to leave if he wasn't...you know me...mother hen."

Belle laughed. "You're worse than Rumple sometimes!"

"It's the mothering instinct. Speaking of that...have you been seeing the doctor about your monthly issues?"

"Umm . . . I haven't gone yet . . .with everything that's been happening . . .and I don't know if they can tell me anything different than the physicians in our realm."

"Belle, this world's doctors know more than they did. You can't avoid it forever. When you and Rumple get married the issue of having children is going to come up and you can't lie about the possibility that you can't..."

"I know, Marie . . .it's just right now, I can't . . .but I will see a doctor as soon as . . .well, I have time for it . . .I do want to have children with Rumple. He's such a good father . . . and he loves kids . . .I think his ho of a wife was taking something to prevent her from having any more after Bae, that's why he never had more . . ."

Marie took Belle's hand in hers. "I know you're scared, honey but it'll be better if you find out sooner rather than later."

Marie's phone ringing startled her. She took it out and answered it. "Hello? Yes, I have your glasses right here. I'll bring them over before I go to the club...late show tonight. No, no…it's fine."

"Do you need to go? I'll see you tomorrow then." Belle hugged Marie.

"I would stay but he's going to bed soon and I'd hate to be the reason why he stumbles all over his apartment in the morning..."

"Go on then. I don't want him to fall and hit his head and forget you," she joked.

"He won't..." Marie said softly.

After Marie left, Belle thought about what her foster sister said. She kept insisting she was too busy to see the doctor when the truth was she was terrified that what she feared would become reality...that she couldn't bear children of her own. She already had a son in Bae but she did want to give Rumple a child of their own.

Troubled, she went up to her apartment and decided to make herself a cup of tea and relax with one of her favorite books until she fell asleep.

Bae took Henry up to his room and the two boys played games on his Xbox while Rumple retreated to his office to peruse his law books to prepare his defense of Regina. He found several cases he could use and jotted down crucial points on his tablet.

"Yes! I just killed that stupid creeper thing!" Henry cheered as he cut down a monster on Resident Evil 4.0.

"Cool!"

Bae hi-fived him.

It reminded him of the times he, Bobby, Ewan and Dickie would all sit around the big screen they'd stolen from Moe and play games until after midnight.

Henry smiled. He hadn't ever had anyone to play video games with before. None of the kids at school wanted to get too close with him-one because he was Regina's kid and the other because some of them thought he was crazy because he saw Archie.

He moved his character down the hallway, his gun ready. Suddenly a zombie jumped out at him. "Ahh! Get away from me, you dumbass!"

"Shhh...you want Papa to come in with the Ivory?" Bae whispered.

"Oops, sorry!" Henry gulped. "I forgot he's here . .. Mom's usually gone till late and she's never home when I'm playing."

"You gotta watch your mouth. Papa hears everything."

"Aww man! It killed me!" he groaned. "You wanna play something else, Bae?"

"Nah...you wanna see my drawings?"

"Umm . . sure . . .! I can't draw to save my life!"

"I can teach you if you want," offered Bae.

"Will you? Thanks!"

"Okay..we'll look at these first then I'll show you some basic stuff."

Henry took Bae's sketchbook, which was the same one he'd had back in the Dark Castle, with its leather cover, and began to look through it.

"Wow! These are amazing!" he exclaimed. "They look . . . real!" He stared at the one of Belle and Rumple dancing in the ball room. "I really like this one! When did you draw this?"

"The night my parents were betrothed," he explained.

"That's really cool!" Henry praised. "I like how they look here. They look really happy."

"They were..."

"Belle's dress is really pretty . . .and your dad's clothes are neat."

Bae smiled proudly. "He made all our outfits himself."

"He did? I mean I knew he spun things but I didn't know he could do THAT!"

"Yeah he could. My papa was one of the best clothes makers in the realm."

"That's really cool . . .it must take a lot of time to do that . . .or does he use magic?"

"No...made 'em all by hand."

Henry whistled. "Whoa! Here people use machines. That's like so awesome!"

"He probably still could make stuff if he wanted to."

Bae turned a page in his book and showed Henry the drawing he made of Belle in her gold dress. "Now this dress was kinda ruined but Papa fixed it up for her."

Henry examined it. "It's really beautiful. What did he fix on it?"

The older boy thought for a moment.

"It had some tears in it and was dirty...added some trim and embellishments...she really liked it.."

"It's really nice. Your dad's really talented. And not just with magic."

"Everyone assumes he does everything with magic but he doesn't. Making clothes, cooking...he does that by hand."

"I guess people tend to forget that he didn't always have magic."

"I never did. And...it was rough when he first took his curse but then Belle came along and we were happy until Cora screwed it all up by using your mom to cast her damned curse."

"I know. Cora's a nasty piece of work. I'm sorry she hurt you and your family that much, Bae. And my mom is sorry too."

"Papa will take care of her, Henry," Bae assured him. "He's always cared about her even if Cora treated him like crap."

"I think you were lucky your papa never married her, Bae. She'd have been a really wicked stepmother."

"I woulda ran away."

"Me too." Henry shivered.

Bae closed his sketchbook and set it aside. "Okay...grab one of those pencils and we'll start."

Henry took a pencil off Bae's desk.

"A lot of things can be drawn just by using the basic shapes," he explained. "Circles, ovals, squares, rectangles, triangles..."

Henry watched intently as Bae showed him how to draw a dog using the shapes.

"You see what I mean...if you take out all the detail...that's what it is."

Next he showed Henry how to draw a Christmas tree. "Looks like a big triangle, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but when you add all the needles and the ornaments, it looks different."

"Right...but the original shape of the tree is a triangle."

Rumple stood outside Bae's room watching his son instruct Henry thinking he would make an excellent art teacher if he didn't become a professional artist.

"Do you boys want anything to snack on?" he asked.

"Hi, Mr. Gold! Bae's showing me how to draw," Henry said, waving.

"I see that," Rumple murmured. "Looks like you're learning well."

"That's cause Bae's a good teacher."

"Papa, do we have any Oreos?" Bae asked.

"Yes. I'll bring them up. Do you want anything else?"

"Milk," said Henry. "You can't eat Oreos without it."

"All right. I'll be back." Rumple limped back downstairs to retrieve the requested items for them. He could have summoned them but he didn't want to use his magic too much and risk waking the Dark One.

Major came and offered a paw while he was in the pantry getting the Oreos.

Rumple grabbed the bag of treats and set one down for him. "I almost forgot about you, laddie."

Major wagged his tail and gobbled it down, then licked Rumple's hand.

"Ah you're welcome. Better get upstairs with these before the boys get impatient."

Major followed the sorcerer upstairs, entering Bae's room and lying on the floor.

"Here you go, lads," Rumple said, handing each of them a glass of milk and setting the bag of Oreos down on Bae's desk.

"Thanks, Mr. Gold," Henry said.

"You can stay up til ten but after that I want you both in bed...okay?"

"Okay, Papa," Bae agreed, this was normal for him.

"Okay, Mr. Gold," Henry said, thinking that was better than when Regina made him go to sleep at nine thirty.

"I mean it, lads."

"We will," Bae assured him.

"Good. Anything special you want for breakfast, Henry?"

Hnery thought for a moment. "Uh . . . how about French toast with extra cinnamon and bacon?"

"I can manage that," the sorcerer said with a smile.

"Bae says you cook . . .and you make really awesome clothes."

"I'm out of practice on making clothes but cooking...that is something I've never been out of practice with otherwise we would've starved."

"Guess so. Mom said when she came here she had to learn . . .cause queens had chefs. I'm lucky she did before she adopted me, otherwise we would've been eating out a lot," Henry said.

"Had she been my apprentice I would have taught her that along with making her own garments as well as magic. I see no reason why a magician should not try to do as many tasks without magic as they do with it. For example...I could've summoned these up here to you..." He indicated the milk and cookies, "But that is a waste of magic and even the slightest bit of can deplete your energy."

"That what you were gonna teach Zelena before she . . .err . . .poisoned Belle?"

"Yes...but she wouldn't have listened to me. She is like her mother...magic solves everything." He tapped his leg with his cane. "This was healed when I took my curse but since it is somewhat...inactive...I dare not use the power healing it requires. Besides...I've lived with it most of my life."

Henry nodded. He knew the story of how Rumple had become lame and why he had done so. "All magic comes with a price," he quoted.

"And sometimes Henry, the price paid is a physical...or an emotional one so we must always exercise caution when using it. I learned this the hard way."

"I'll be careful. My mom says if I ever am able to use magic, she wants me to promise to never do it without asking her first. Or else I'm dead meat."

Rumple glanced over at his son. "Bae and Belle more than anyone know the prices I've paid..and that is good Henry...if you attempt to do it on your own without listening to your teachers...we will not be lenient with you."

"I'll remember. I don't want Mom mad at me . . .or you either."

"No because we're very serious about this, Henry. Magic is not a toy."

"Mom said I could get seriously hurt if I did something beyond my skill level . . .like almost die or something . . .so I'd better listen to her."

"Yes, you can...I've seen many a novice do so….or harm others. For example...Elsa of Arendale...she is an ice mage and by accident she froze her sister's heart, nearly killing her but before that, she injured her badly by freezing the ground beneath her feet and the girl struck her head."

"Whoa! I'd hate it I ever hurt Grace like that. Did her sister die?"

"No, no...she saved Anna with true love...the love of family. I believe they're still ruling Arendale to this day."

"That's good. I guess it's like when Uncle Ben tells Peter in Spiderman, "With great power comes great responsibility". Right?"

"Remember those words, Henry."

Bae had been drawing and eating Oreos with milk while Henry and his dad had been talking. Now he showed them what he'd been sketching . . . a picture of Major sleeping by his father in his recliner.

Rumple smiled. "That's perfect, Bae." He conjured a frame. "I'd like to hang this one in the family room."

"Sure, Papa. I remembered him doing that with you last night." Bae scribbled his name on the picture and tore it out of the sketchbook to give to Rumple.

Rumple put it in the frame and sent it downstairs to hang above the fireplace.

"Look, he's doing it now," Henry pointed to the dog, who was snoozing beside the bed.

"He likes to be close by...was that way with his former master as all dogs are. Have you noticed how Pongo is always at Doctor Hopper's side? There is as strong a bond between a pet and their owner as there is between family." Rumple smiled. "A pet is a family member if you love them enough."

"Someday I think I want a dog," Henry said. "Maybe when everything gets fixed with Mom I can get one."

"I'm planning on getting this resolved by the end of the week."

Henry looked relieved. "Good. Cause . . .I don't want anything bad to happen to her. Those people . . .they wanted to burn her . . .and everybody else in the station with her . . .my dad, Emma, me . . . and I thought they were really gonna do it . . ." He shivered.

It had been terrifying to think that people he'd known all his life had suddenly turned on him, and become twisted with violence and hate.

"The desire for vengeance can sometimes override one's common sense, Henry but if your will is strong enough...you can hold back the beast within you."

He sighed. "Having this curse upon me has taught me that...we all have a bit of the beast in ourselves and unless we learn to control it, it can take over and destroy us and those we care for the most."

His leg aching from standing, he set his cane aside and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Henry came and sat next to him.

"So you think you can win this, Mr. Gold?" he asked plaintively. "And do you need help like finding clues and stuff?"

"No, I have everything I need. Your father and Doctor Hopper have most of the evidence, eyewitness testimony to Regina's actions prior to the curse. Any other memories I can retrieve from Regina herself with a dreamcatcher."

The boy looked disappointed. "You sure? Cause I can help . . .I'm good at finding stuff out . . ."

Rumple ruffled his hair. "I know you want to help, lad but staying here safe is how you can. It's what she wants."

"Okay," Henry agreed, but he wanted to do something besides stay in Mr. Gold's house all day. Maybe he could start a new operation-Operation Save the Mayor.

Rumple eyed him sternly. "I'm serious, lad. Last time you not only put yourself in danger, you also put Doctor Hopper in danger too."

"But . . .Mr. Gold . . .I didn't mean to do that . . .I was trying to get the book so we could break the curse."

"And did you mother tell she didn't want you out there alone?"

"Umm . . yeah, but . . ."

Bae watched, amused, because he'd done this same thing with his father, and it never worked. You couldn't argue facts, Rumple always said. And he'd always been able to point out the holes in Bae's arguments.

"Then why did you disobey her?" he asked with a Look.

Henry flinched. He'd gotten Looks from Regina, and they were bad, but nothing like this! "Umm . . ." he squirmed a bit. "Cause I wanted to be the one to help Emma break the curse . . ."

"So because you were desirous to play the hero you threw caution to the wind." He shook a finger at the boy. "A mistake you'd best not repeat in the future."

"Well . . .umm . . ." the boy looked like he'd been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"Inexcusable, Henry. Bae can tell you I've turned him over my knee a few times for being reckless...can't you, Bae?"

"Yeah. Once he caught me walking along the roof when I was about eight . . .I wanted to see if I could be like some circus performer or something . . .and he came out of the cottage to milk the goat .. .and he saw me and like totally flipped out. And boy, did my butt regret it. And that wasn't the only time I did something dumb either."

"No, there were quite a few and you know I didn't like spanking you yet you made me do it..again and again..."

"I know . . .cause I was a stubborn idiot . . ." Bae said ruefully. "And I kept forgetting and not thinking with my head." He shook his head. "And then you made me regret it."

"I should've turned you over my knee the day you almost blew up the castle!"

Henry gasped. "You blew up the Dark Castle!?"

"Uh . . . yeah trying to make perfume for Andi," Bae said. "And the only reason he didn't . . . was cause I'm fourteen."

"And I could make exceptions, Bae..." he father said with a twinkle in his eye.

"No, Papa! M'too old to spank now."

"Then don't make me, scamp!"

"I'm not! I haven't stolen anything!" he protested, praying Rumple never found out about the things he'd stolen from Dr. Hopper and had put in the shop.

Rumple laughed and glanced over at the clock. "All right you two...bedtime."

The boys groaned good naturedly, but they obeyed, not wanting to get scolded.

Rumple limped back into his room and changed into his pajamas, a bit tired himself but when he lay down to sleep it eluded him. He stared over at the empty space in his bed longingly.

For twenty-eight years he had gone to sleep alone . . .and now all he could think of was Belle . . .and how much he wished she were here now. His reunion with her had awakened the love-starved part of his heart and now it cried out for her.

Across town in her own bed, Belle lay awake gazing out the window, wondering if her beloved lay awake too longing for her as much as she did for him.

In another part of town, Marie Bordreaux stood on the stage in her Greek goddess costume, her heart not into it all. All she could think about was the shy doctor who was slowly working his way into her guarded heart.

And in yet another part of town, Archie Hopper was having the strangest dream...of Marie chasing him around a castle with a broom, infuriating him and intriguing him at the same time...

Emma, Jeff, Regina, and her parents watched several funny DVD's and ate popcorn and drank soda all night like teenagers at a slumber party. They watched Happy Gilmore, Hook, and Groundhog Day. Regina found that laughing at something made her own heart somewhat lighter and for a few hours she forgot that her life still hung in the balance.

And people she once thought were her enemies were now willing to stand up for her, something she never would have imagined before but found comforting now.

"You eat shit for breakfast?" Jeff giggled, quoting Happy Gilmore.

Regina laughed. "I'd love to make some people eat horse shit but that would be...evil."

"Like Whale," David said. "He deserves that and to get a beatdown with Belle's broom!"

"Oh believe me, she'd do it if she were inclined and I wouldn't have salve but salt ready," said Snow.

"My God, woman! You are BAD!" Jeff gasped. "Remind me to never get on her bad side."

"Belle Bordreaux is worse, believe me...lethal broom wielder!"

Snow started laughing. "Not that you didn't deserve it . . .BOTH times! You're lucky that's all you got, honey! Rumple could have cursed you!"

Emma cocked an eyebrow. "Okay .. .what DID you do?"

David flushed. "Well .. . I got the wrong idea about her and Rumple . . .I thought he was holding her captive and .. .uh . . . raping her . . .so I . . . err . . . tried to rescue her . . ."

"Then you did the same thing to her lady in waiting even though Jiminy TOLD you he was there helping her."

"Umm . . .okay . . .so I tend to be a little . . .hasty and . . . err . . . impulsive . . ."

Regina snorted. "Is that what you call it? Seems more like stupid."

"Bullheaded...narrow  
minded...need I go on?"

"Dad, you thought GOLD raped somebody?" Emma goggled. "Really? That would be ridiculous!"

"That's what I was told!" David protested.

"By who?" asked Jeff.

"Uh . . .people . . ." he sputtered.

"In other words, you listened to rumors, didn't bother to get the facts, and rode off half-cocked and got your ass whipped," Regina stated.

"And what did Rumple do while this was going on?" Jeff wondered.

"Enjoyed it," Snow smirked.

"Probably laughed his ass off!" Regina said. "I would have!"

"Thanks a lot!" Charming grumbled.

"Well, you DID ask for it."

"She didn't have to hit THAT hard! She left welts on me! Worse than the willow switch my mama used on me when I'd fall asleep watching the sheep as a kid!"

"You fell asleep on the job?" Jeff tisked at him.

"It was boring!" David defended. "And I was ten and umm . . well, I was bored!"

"Laaazzzzyyyy!" Regina sang.

"I was not!" he huffed. "It was a beautiful spring day and I was stuck watching those stubborn smelly stupid sheep .. .and everyone else my age was jumping in the creek or hunting frogs or walking in the woods or something."

"Lazy...admit it."

"I won't." He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Good God, he looks like a kid!" Jeff howled.

Regina giggled. "You look just like Henry when I've told him to clean his room and he doesn't want to! A sulky little boy!"

A handful of popcorn struck her in the face.

"Hey!" she threw some back.

"Food fight!" Emma hollered, and threw popcorn on Jeff.

He ate it. "Mmm!" Then he threw some back at her.

Snow dumped the remaining popcorn in her bowl over her husband's head.

Regina howled with laughter. "Look-she made it snow!"

"Get over here!" David cried, and chased his wife around the police station.

"Get a room if you're going to be indecent!" Regina called after them.

"Fine! We'll go in the cell!" David snapped.

"Anybody got a broom?" Emma asked.

Jeff cracked up. "God, Em! You're a riot!"

"I meant to clean up with, you pain in the ass!" she poked him.

"You can do both . . .clean up and then beat him," Regina told her, her eyes dancing.

Emma laughed . . .and for awhile the impending doom and gloom of the upcoming trial was chased away.

Bae woke up early the next morning, worried when he didn't see Henry. He got out of bed and went downstairs to see if Henry was there but there was no sign of him. Then he searched the rest of the house.

Shit!

He went upstairs to find his father.

Rumple was sitting at his desk in his bedroom on his laptop when Bae came into the room.

"Papa...Henry...he's missing...I...I looked everywhere..."

"What? Missing? You mean . . .he's not here?" Gold was alarmed. "It's 6:30 in the morning!"

"I know! Where the heck do you think he went...?"

"Is his stuff still here? Maybe he went to see Regina?" Gold frowned.

"Yeah...Papa...maybe we should get Maj to track him."

"All right, get his leash on and something of Henry's to smell." Rumple said agitatedly. "I'm going to get dressed." He shut his laptop and scowled. "And when we find that young man he's going to have some serious explaining to do!"

Bae grabbed Henry's scarf and Major's leash, whistling for the shepherd.

Major came running into the room, looking all delighted. He knew that the whistle meant he had a job to do.

Bae kneeled down with the scarf and held it to the dog's nose. "Find Henry, Major!" he commanded.

Major sniffed the scarf and whined. He had gone on many searches before . . .for criminals and missing people. He snuffled the carpet, then began to walk out of the room.

Rumple came out of the bedroom, dressed in some slacks and a green pullover, holding his cane. "Does he have it?"

"I think so..."

The dog continued tracking, tugging Bae down the hallway and started down the stairs. He went to the front door and whined.

Rumple could have used a come hither spell but he trusted the dog's instincts and wanted to give him the practice.

"Good boy, Major!" he praised the dog. "Let's find Henry!"

The shepherd wagged his tail and scratched lightly at the door. Bae opened it and the dog ran outside, half-dragging the teen with him.

"Whoa boy...wait for Papa!"

Major whined, but waited as he'd been taught.

Rumple came up to them. "Okay . . .let's go! Bae, I won't be able to keep up with you, but it's okay. I'll know when you find him."

"Go, boy!"

Major ran to the end of his lead and began towing Bae down the driveway and into the street. And instead of leading them towards the police station, Major went in the opposite direction . . . towards the center of town.

Gold followed grimly, wincing at the strain on his leg. Oh, but he was so going to give the boy a piece of his mind when he found him . . .among other things!

"What the heck is he doing down here?" Bae mused aloud.

Major led him across the street.

"My shop, Bae!" Rumple panted.

"What's he doing there...Papa...you don't have magic stuff there, do you?"

"Some stuff, yes . . ."

"Crap! What if he's..."

They reached the shop, and Major ran to the door and jumped on it. Gold frowned. "How'd he get past my security system?"

Bae looked guilty. "Umm . . . I told him how I overrode it . . .I thought you'd have changed the password!"

"Baelfire! Dammit...you are getting your backside spanked and I don't care how old you are!"

"Papa! I never thought . . .he'd go use it . . .he asked me about how I managed to break into the shop that time . . .we were talking!"

Major whined and nudged the door handle.

"And you decided telling him was wise, lad?"

"Umm . . . well, he asked me to . . . tell him how it was done . . .and I was just explaining to him about it . . .I figured he couldn't do anything anyway . . .the code was probably different and why would HE want to break into your shop? I'm sorry!"

"We'll deal with it later." Rumple said and opened the door. "Henry!"

The boy looked up from where he was going through a box with some old antiques in it. He almost fell down. "Uh . . .hi . . .Mr. Gold!" he said, giving him a hopeful smile.

That usually worked on Regina.

"Henry Mills Hatter, what d'ye think ye're doing, laddie? Sneakin' off like a thief in t'night!"

Hand on his hip he gave the boy a sharp Look. "Ye 'bout scared twenty years off me...now ye mind tellin' me what you're up to!?"

Bae knew the other boy was in for it now. His father's accent always was stronger when he was very angry.

Henry gulped. Uh oh! Gold did not look happy. And he sounded really angry and concerned . . .and really Scottish. "Umm . . .I was trying to find a magic mirror . . .to use it to look into the past . . .like you know . . in Snow White."

Major whuffed and shook his head. Plainly even HE thought that had been a bad idea.

"So then we could have evidence that Mom tried to stop the curse," Henry finished.

"I told ye lad I have t'evidence I need. And did I no' tell ye no' to be messin' with magic unless you're trained?"

"Yeah . . . but . . .it's not like I was gonna cast anything . . .just look into the mirror and ask it to show me my mom when she was queen," Henry said pensively. Gold's disappointment and disapproval were palbable.

"No' without me ye weren't, lad!"

Bae flinched. Oh, his papa was really mad now.

He pointed to a chair. "Now ye plant yer backside in that chair an we're gonna have ourselves a little chat."

Henry obeyed, shivering slightly. He'd read about the wrath of the Dark One . . . and Rumple was pretty wrathful right now . . . surely he wasn't going to curse him?

Rumple pulled up another chair and sat across from him. "Now don't be lookin' at me like that! I'm not gonna curse ye but I do wanna turn ye over my knee!"

Henry shook his head. "No, Mr. Gold . . .please? I'm sorry . . ." Regina had never spanked him except for the occasional swat when he was a toddler . . .and he didn't want to get one now.

"I'm no gonna do it lad, but what I am gonna do is have ye spend a week in this shop cleaning every nook an cranny."

"Yes, sir." Henry mumbled, ashamed. "I'm sorry I made you worry . . .I guess I'm just . . . used to doing stuff on my own."

"And ye'll be doing some readin', lad...on what happens when ye mess with magic."

"What kind of books?" Henry asked curiously. He never seen any books from the Enchanted Forest except the Once Upon a Time book.

"Every mage has a collection of cautionary tales and ye'll be readin' quite a few of 'em, Henry. At least those mages who use the brains their born with!"

"Yes, sir. I . . .I really shouldn't have done this . . .m'sorry I didn't think . . ."

"Mayhap ye'll be thinkin' next time eh, laddie?"

"Yeah . . . are you gonna tell my mom?" he gave Rumple a pleading look.

"I'll have to."

"Aww . . .now she'll take away my fairy tale book . . .and make me scrub the floor and the bathrooms," he groaned.

Rumple chuckled. "Now was disobeying worth it, laddie? Ye'll be too busy doing chores to think about doing it again."

"Umm . . . no . . ." Henry sighed. There went his free time after school. "I'd almost rather get spanked. Almost."

"I'll be leavin' that up to yer mum."

Henry looked uneasy. Surely Regina wouldn't be too angry? Or actually tell Rumple to spank him, would she? "Okay."

"'Course she might turn ye over her knee."

Henry paled. "Umm . . .Mom doesn't usually spank me . . ." Then again . . .he'd never broken into Mr. Gold's shop before intending to use a magic mirror and driven him crazy.

And this was right after falling down a sinkhole into the mines and nearly dying.

"You're lucky," Bae remarked. "If I'd done what you just did . . .I'd be doing chores with a sore butt!"

"Well, let's lock up and go back to the house, I'll make you boys breakfast and then we'll go see your mother."

"Yeah and you need to change your password, Papa!" Bae reminded him softly. He wondered if his papa were still angry at him for that little slip up?

"I think you'll be cleaning the house this week, Bae. And I want you up at the crack of dawn on the weekend at the cabin."

"Yes, Papa," Bae sighed. But he knew better than to protest. Or else Rumple would keep adding things.

Henry blinked. "How come you're in trouble, Bae?"

"Cause I told you how to break in here!" the other boy scowled.

"Oh . . .umm . . .sorry . . ." the boy felt guilty now. "Mr. Gold . . . umm . . . it was my fault . . . so . . .maybe I ought to help him clean the house this weekend?"

"No, no. You'll be plenty busy here."

"Nice try though," Bae said. "But if you ever do something like that again . . .I'M gonna take you over my knee, got it?"

"Yeah..."

Bae nodded. Then he petted Major. "Good boy, Maj! You found our juvenile delinquent, huh?" Major barked happily. "Now I owe you a big bone when we get home."

Rumple made French toast with extra cinnamon and bacon when they got home . . . then he called the station to make sure the night had passed peaceably without any more disturbances. Regina came on and asked, "How was your night, Rumple? Did Henry behave himself?"

"We had a bit of an incident, Regina...your boy broke into my shop."

Regina gasped. "He WHAT!? Why?"

"The lad was trying to find some way to help you...meant well but I told him we have what we need...wanted to use magic. I gave him a talking to and he'll be cleaning the shop as punishment."

"Oh, Rumple, I'm so sorry! He's so impulsive . . . like his grandfather . . .just wait till I get a hold of him . . .I'll be giving him a piece of my mind too . . .if not taking him over my knee . . .!"

"He thought I was gonna do that but I'll be leaving that up to you. Plus I'm making him read the books about the dangers of misuse of magic by Merlin."

"Good. And you should have . . .I did give you permission to discipline him like you would Bae," she said agitatedly. "This won't happen again, Rumple!"

"What happened?" he heard Emma ask in the background.

"I'll tell you when I'm done talking with Rumple," Regina replied.

"Okay."

"Did anything else happen I should know about?" Regina asked then.

"He's just worried is all but we'll take care of it, Regina."

"Thank you, Rumple. I'm just so frazzled. I'm at all sixes and sevens. I'll talk to him . . .and between the two of us we'll straighten him out . . four once Emma and Jeff hear about it."

"I'll bring him down to see you after breakfast."

"Good. I'll see you then."

Rumple suspected Henry was going to be in for more than one lecture if not worse when he saw all of his parents again.

The phone rang again a few minutes later.

"Hello?" Rumple picked it up.

"Hello darling," Belle said softly.

"Belle! You missed our phone call," he teased.

"I'll remember next time," she murmured. "At least then you won't call me your least favorite pain in the ass."

"No . . . I won't . . . unless you REALLY annoy me," he quipped, laughing. "And it's a good thing you didn't call, because we wouldn't have been home . . . Bae and Major and I were all out this morning looking for Henry . . ." he told her what had gone on.

"Reminds me of Bae, the scamp!"

She laughed. "Other than that...how are you?"

"I'm okay . . .working on Regina's case. How are you?"

"All right...but I miss you..."

"Miss you too, sweetheart."

"I can't wait for Monday night..."

"Me either . . .I dreamed about you last night . . ." he murmured.

"And I did about you too..."

"I guess dreams will have to do until we meet again . . ."

"Papa, maybe you oughta get Skype. Then you could kiss each other through the computer," Bae remarked, smirking.

"I'd rather kiss you in person...and in private..." Belle whispered.

"Me too, dearie . . ."

"Papa, TMI!"

"Bae-STHU-shut the hell up!"

"Tell him to go somewhere else and give us some privacy."

"Go and play with Major or Henry and give me some peace, Baelfire . . .before I make you scrub my commode with a toothbrush!"

"Jeez Louise, Papa!"

"Get! NOW!" Rumple growled.

Belle laughed on the other end of the line.

"Ooh, sometimes that scamp makes me wanna beat him, Belle!" Rumple said, half exasperatedly.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes."

He sat down at the kitchen table with his chipped cup of tea and sipped it, enjoying the mere sensation of hearing her voice again. It warmed and excited him like nothing else.

Over at her apartment, Belle cradled the phone to her ear, imagining he was right there beside her, her head on his shoulder

"So where do ye wanna go on our date, mo chroi?" he asked with a grin.

"Granny's?" she suggested.

"All right . . .since I do owe you a hamburger date," he chuckled.

"And then maybe sometime we could...go to the drive in..."

"Yes . . . they have some great old movies playing . . .and really good popcorn, and I haven't been to a movie in the gods only know how long . . ."

"Or we could spend a quiet evening at home..."

"That's always good too," he agreed.

"I've always wanted to spend an evening on a blanket looking up at the moon and stars..."

"We can do that . . . right here in the backyard," Rumple rumbled sexily.

"Do you have a fireplace, Rumple?"

"Aye, I do, dearie."

"Another thing I used to dream about was snuggling in front of one on a warm winter's night with my tea..."

"With a cozy sheepskin blanket."

"Yes..."

"On my lap . . .so I can hold you and feel your heartbeat . . .and smell the lovely honey and rose petal scent in your hair."

She could almost feel his arms around her now...

"Darling..."

He could almost smell the aroma of the honeyed rose petals, and feel her snuggled against him . . . and he whispered, "Sweetheart, gods . . ."

"I don't think I can wait til Monday..."

"I don't want to . . .but we have to . . .after I take Henry over to Regina, I have to start my depositions . . . and speak to Judge Midas . . .and he's gotta start choosing the jury . .. I want this done by the end of the week." He sighed in longing. "Parting is such sweet sorrow, aye?"

"It feels like an eternity..."

"But soon the eternity we're parted shall be at an end, dearie," he murmured, his voice low and throaty, like a tiger purring softly.

"Do you know...what you do me...when you talk to me like this..."

"Tell me . . ."

"I can barely breathe...and my heart...oh my heart races..."

"Aye, mine too . . .and my hands reach out to hold ye . . .and never let ye go . . ." As he spoke his hands were doing just that, clasping the air in a longing embrace.

And she needed to dive into a pool of ice water.

He thought about taking a cold shower.

Because suddenly he was on fire.

"You make me burn..." Belle moaned.

"With a fire that shall never go out . . ."

Desire prickled him like the licking flames of a midsummer night bonfire, burning brightly.

It was taking every ounce of self-control she had not to run over to his house, grab him and kiss him breathless.

He wanted to reach through the phone and drag her into his arms, whisper sweet endearments into her ear, and kiss her as if this were the last kiss ever between man and woman . . .

"I should let you get to work...but I'm not ready to hang up yet..."

She grabbed her ice bucket and dumped it over her head just as Marie walked in the door.

"What has you hot and bothered?"

Belle blushed hoping Rumple didn't hear that...

Or had he needed to cool himself down...?

Rumple fanned himself with a dishtowel. Was it him or had it suddely grown unbearably hot in here?

"Rumple? Are you still there?"

"Probably needed some ice himself,"Marie giggled.

"Oh, go in the other room til I'm done or call your own boyfriend!"

"Yes, dearie! I . . .just needed some water . . ." he answered.

"He's not my boyfriend Belle!" marie was protesting.

"Don't care...GIT!"

"We're being interrupted AGAIN?!"

"Yes...by a certain nosy lady in waiting who needs to go talk to her own boyfriend."

"When we're married, dearie, I'm creating a secret bower, and no one but us can enter it . . .and we'll stay in it till we're damn good and ready t'come out! Which could be the next century!"

"I can live with that..."

"Well if you two are going to make out on the phone...I'll just go in the living room and watch TV..." Marie joked.

"Papa, your cell's ringing! I think it's Judge Midas . . .!" Bae called.

"Oh, good bloody damn!" Rumple swore irritably. "Hold that thought, dearie, till next time. I have to take this . . .it's the judge."

"Til next time darling..." she crooned.

"Love you," he made a smooching noise into the phone. "Bye!"

No sooner had he hung up his house phone, then he summoned his cell to him. "Hello, Mr. Gold speaking . . .good afternoon, Your Honor . . ."

"Yes . . .I'm her representative . . .I'm aware of that . . ." he spoke to Midas at length about gathering witnesses and choosing a jury of Regina's peers.

Belle found Marie in the living room on the phone with her mystery man.

"No...everything was fine..."

Midas decided to call a jury of 12 citizens, and three alternates. He sent out letters to Mary Margaret and David Nolan, Maurice and Belle French, Ruby and Granny Lucas, Leroy, Aurora, Mulan Cho, Gus, and Tinkerbell. The three alternates would be Geppetto, Nova, and Phillip. The court date was set for Friday, the end of the week, leaving Gold enough time to gather his evidence and present it to the prosecutor, Albert Spencer, and take depositions from his witnesses.

"Marie, I have to go downtown to the courthouse."

"For what?"

"I'm on the jury for Regina's trial."

The dancer frowned. "I think some people will have a problem with that."

"Why? Midas chose me."

"Yes but you're dating the defense attorney..."

"That's their problem, not mine," Belle said.

"You know the harpies in this town...you have to keep things a secret to get them to leave you alone."

Belle groaned. "People always talk, Marie. Let them. I'm not going to let some narrowminded bigoted harpies tell me what to do."

"And they'll think he'll influence you..."

"He won't. I have more integrity than that . . and so does he."

"Even if they do find her not guilty, who's to say that mob won't attack again?"

"I'm sure they won't. Once they see some kind of justice being done . . . they'll stop going crazy. Unless they want to face the wrath of the Dark One.

"Once all this blows over...we need to have a girls day...you, me, and Sella."

"Yeah at the spa . . .I'll need one then," Belle laughed.

"You need to get married first...all that waiting..."

"I know . . .and we will . . . when it's time . . .in a few months . . .we're not quite ready yet, Marie."

"After what I saw? I doubt that. You want to make love to him so badly you could burn down this apartment!"

"It's not just about me . . .people need to see us as a couple . . . we need to keep down the gossip . . .in a few months we'll marry."

"If you can hold off that long," Marie teased.

"I can . . .it'll be hard but . .. I'll manage."

"Even back in our world you two had something amazing...I'll never know what that's like..."

"Yes, you will. You just have to believe . . ."

Marie looked down at her phone. "Shit...I'm going to be late...damned afternoon show...should just tell them I'm sick!"

She jumped up. "I'll see you when things settle down Belle and when you two finally go out...details!"

"Okay . . . you'll be the first to know . . .now I gotta get down to the courthouse before I get arrested or whatever . . ."

Marie laughed.

"See you later Belle."

"Give Sella a hug and a kiss from me," she said and hugged her foster sister.

"I will," Marie said and hurried off.

Mr. Gold drove the boys to the station as soon as he got off the phone with Midas, his mind buzzing with all the pertinent details of the upcoming trial. Once Regina had spoken with Henry, he would speak with her and use the dreamcatcher he'd gotten from his shop to record her memories.

Bae sat quietly in the backseat, listening to his iPod, and noting Henry looked rather nervous. Bae supposed he would be too after what had gone on this morning.

The Charmings had gone to get lunch when Gold and the boys arrived, so there was only Emma, Jeff, and Regina at the station.

Henry's parents gave him a stern lecture about listening to his elders and not playing around with magic when it was dangerous.

Regina also added a punishment of scrubbing the bathrooms in the mansion.

"And you don't break into anybody's place of business, kid, for any reason!" Jeff scolded. "You're the son of two cops and the mayor . . .you know better than that. Do anything like this again, and you'll be getting your butt tanned by me. Got me?"

"Okay, Dad," Henry said, relieved Jeff wasn't going to spank him now.

"We mean it, Henry."

"We know you meant well, but you have to learn to think before you act," Regina said. "And if that's what it takes . . . so be it."

Rumple waited with the dreamcatcher ready. There were two events he needed to see...the attempted break in of Cora's vault and the rescue attempt in Wonderland.

"I'll be good," Henry promised.

"You'd better," Jeff warned. "Rumple, he gets outta line with you, you can tan his butt like I would."

"I'm sure he wouldn't make that necessary, will you, lad?" the attorney said.

"No, Mr. Gold!"

"Do yourself a favor and don't make him need to," Bae warned.

"I won't," Henry assured him.

"All right. I need to use this dreamcatcher on you, Regina to capture a few memories," Gold said, and went inside the cell with it.

"I'm ready..."

"All right, dearie. Close your eyes and think of the events that happened just before the curse . . ." He went and took the dreamcatcher and placed it lightly over her forehead, then moved it slowly down, drawing forth the memories he needed.

Rumple held the dreamcatcher out and it began to glow with a bright purple light revealing an image of Regina's suite in her palace.

She was seated at her vanity table. Jiminy Cricket stood on the table beside her while Jefferson leaned against the wall. A magical shield was also visible suggesting Regina cast it to prevent anyone from hearing what was being discussed.

"The vault has a blood lock...only my mother's blood can open it."

She glanced over at the cricket. "Can you do it?"

"I can Your Majesty. I will just need a few seconds." He held up his umbrella with its pointed tip.

"Once you open the lock Jefferson and I will go in and look for Daniel's heart."

"I will need some way to alert you, Your Majesty if someone approaches."

Regina waved her hand over him. "I've made your voice louder...give three short whistles if you see someone."

"All right."

She stood up. "Let's go."

Jefferson went outside to wait for them. Jiminy flew down the hall to the Queen Mother's room. Regina cast a sleeping spell on herm other and kept watch while Jiminy flew over to Cora's bed and poked her arm with the tip of his umbrella to coat it with her blood.

His task accomplished he flew back to Regina and the two of them teleported to where Jefferson waited. The portal jumper tossed his hat onto the ground and the portal opened. Regina tucked Jiminy into a little pouched she carried, grabbed Jefferson's hand and they jumped in.

The trio reappeared outside the vault. Jiminy emerged from his pouch and struck the lock with the blood coated tip of his umbrella. The lock glowed with a bright red light and the doors swung open.

"Good luck, Your Majesty."

Cora Miller had taken so many hearts in her lifetime it was difficult to tell who they all belonged to. Regina cast a locator spell that led her to the basement level of the vault.

Outside Jiminy could see several guards approaching and whistled three times before he was struck by an energy blast that burned one of his wings.

Cora waved her hand and the cricket was drawn into it.

"Unless you want both of your wings singed, you'll stay right where you are!" she hissed.

Jiminy was in too much pain to even tryl.

Cora handed a bottle filled with black ink to one of the guards. "Use this for my daughter and bring them to me."

In the vault, Regina was pulling the box with her fiance's heart of of the wall when something struck her in the back and she felt her limbs freezing.

"No!" she cried.

Two guards grabbed her frozen arms and dragged her out of the vault while two others seized Jefferson.

"How dare you defy me Regina!" Cora raged.

"I AM NOT going to let you live your life through me anymore, Mother!"

Cora turned her palm over and dropped Jiminy onto the ground

"My curses will be cast with or without you Regina. You have a choice...you can either have power or you can be on your knees like the rest of them!"

"Then I'll be on my knees."

Cora laughed harshly. "I think not. You'll soon see things my way." She waved her hand and Daniel's heart appeared in it. "All I have to do...is squeeze."

"No...please...don't!"

Cora's fingers tightened around the heart and Regina could hear an agonized scream in the distance.

"Daniel..." Regina sobbed.

"Take her back to the palace...and as for those two..." She snapped her fingers and Jefferson and the injured cricket were tossed into the middle of the forest.

"You okay, Jiminy?" Jefferson asked him.

"Hurts..." moaned the cricket.

Jefferson scooped him up and placed him on his shoulder. "Gonna find someone to help you…"

The portal jumper tossed his hat, thankful the queen hadn't confiscated it and opened a portal to the Dark Castle.

"Why...we...here...Dark One!" the cricket fainted.

"Because he's the only person I can trust to help me..." Jefferson muttered.

Rumple released the dreamcatcher.

"So that was how he got injured," he said to Jeff.

"Yeah."

"Regina, these memories preset a clear case of emotional blackmail. No jury in its right mind would convict," Rumple said confidently.

"I hope you're right, Rumple."


	17. Truth, the Whole Truth, & Nothing But

**17**

**~ Truth, The Whole Truth and Nothing But…~**

The failed break in at Cora's vault and the rescue attempt in Wonderland were two key pieces of evidence supporting Regina's innocence and Cora's guilt. To successfully defend Regina, Rumple would have to prosecute Cora in absentia.

Regina recalled her mother sending instructions to Zelena at the Dark Castle to steal the curse book while she resided there as an apprentice under the threat of punishment for failure. Zelena's subsequent exile to Oz supported the claim. The curse book stolen included both the Dark Curse and the Curse of the Broken Hearted. To cast the first curse the heart of the one loved most was needed. To cast the second, Cora needed something to represent each of her targets.

Zelena supplied a hair she'd plucked from one of Rumplestiltskin's cloaks. Regina had an old ribbon of Snow White's and Cora took Jiminy's umbrella after she burned him.

"Why didn't you tell me when you brought him to me to heal that was WHY he was attacked?" Rumple demanded of Jeff.

"I wasn't thinking, okay!"

"Jefferson...had we gotten hold of that umbrella she never would've been able to cast the curse," Regina said.

"Why would taking my item back make the difference?" asked Archie.

"Because the spell wouldn't be complete...She already had the other two items mixed into the potion..."

"Oh...I see..."

"And without it she couldn't have cast the curse," Rumple told him.

"Regina sighed. "Trying to get that back...and Daniel's heart...again...was what Jiminy wanted to do before both curses were cast."

"Then I'll make sure to bring that up during the trial," the attorney said. "As well as another thing. Jeff, what can you tell me about the Wonderland rescue attempt? I know it failed, but how did you ever get the idea to do so . . . and what happened to prevent you from getting Prince Henry back?

"It was my fault...I asked him to."

Regina lowered her head.

"When did you learn where Cora was keeping your father?" Rumple queried gently. "Was it before or after your arranged marriage to Leopold?"

"After...she made a deal with the White King to keep my father in exchange for training the woman he wanted to marry in magic."

"And who was this woman he wished to become his wife?"

"Anastasia Tremaine... Cinderella's stepsister."

Rumple's eyebrows went up. "So your mother was not only teaching you but another apprentice? In her palace? Or did she go to Wonderland?"

"She went to Wonderland...used looking glasses as portals."

"And this Anastasia . . .did she eventually become the White King's bride?"

"No...Cora killed the White King and took Wonderland after Regina exiled her."

"She also prevented Anna from rebelling against her by taking her lover's heart."

"Typical Cora. Stealing hearts for hostages is what she does best." Rumple sneered. "What happened with the attempt, Jeff? What went wrong?"

"Cora had the hearts of the entire army and a tracking spell on Regina and me that traced us to the vault where Henry was being kept...shrunken with a mushroom. As soon as Regina touched the drawer where her father was, she was frozen. Cora had it coated with squid ink."

"I had gloves on but the lock required me to touch it with my bare hand to try to open it," Regina added.

"One of these days I'm going to have to invent a potion to counter that damned ink," Rumple scowled. "There must be one, since the ink occurs naturally in the giant squids deep in the ocean."

"Every attempt I made to stop the curse...that was what she had to immobilize me," Regina said ruefully.

"Of course, dearie. It's the one substance known to immobilize mages without fail. But she must have had a great supply of it to have it on hand all the time."

"She did...I saw for myself when I was studying the layout of the palace for an attack by Snow's army," said Archie.

"Hmm . . . wonder if she made a deal with Ursula or something?" Rumple mused.

"You're lucky you weren't burned during those little late night spy flights Archie!" Jeff exclaimed.

"You forget what I was raised by. They taught me more than just running cons and picking pockets."

"I do recall Mother making many visits near Atlantica..." Regina murmured.

"If we could somehow get Anastasia to tell us what she knows...it could help!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Cora has Will Scarlet's heart...she won't take the risk."

"What if there was a way to speak with her without Cora knowing?" Rumple said thoughtfully.

"I know Anna...sometimes uses a looking glass to speak to Will," said Jeff. "Girl's not stupid. She paid attention to Cora's lessons but she also learned things on her own. I know that for a fact because she tried to release me."

"Then perhaps I can contact her on my mirror . . which is warded from any attempts by Cora to listen in on it," Rumple suggested.

"That's good but we need some way to record what she says, Rumplestiltskin. The jury will not go by our word alone," Archie pointed out.

"I believe I have an enchanted sand dollar in my shop that will do that. I received it in payment for helping Ariel to gain her legs so she could be with Eric."

"Call her, Rumple," Regina said softly. "And if we can...tell her we'll try to help her."

"All right, dearie." He summoned the sand dollar to him and then the mirror. "This mirror I made myself, spent a month doing so, but it's the only one I could be sure of that didn't bear any remnants of glass or sand from other mirrors Cora had collected that could be used to track me."

It was a large standing full length mirror, with a gilded frame with climbing roses and fanciful beasts on it. The glass was a smooth beveled oval shape.

"Now what do we do?"

Rumple shook his head ruefully. "Oh the time I had getting the glass to set right. Sometimes it would blister for no reason. And I nearly skinned Bae for running all over the castle and making the floor shake."

Rumple made a come hither gesture with a hand and the mirror swirled with gray smoke.

A blond haired woman in a red dress appeared. "Who summons me?"

"I do, dearie. Rumplestiltskin, once known as the Dark One."

"You risk much...Cora would have your heart."

The other woman scanned the room on the other side of the glass pleased when she saw a familiar face. "Hatter...hello."

"Hello, Anna. We need to ask you a few questions. Regina is on trial for casting the Dark Curse and we need you to help us with the case to prove her innocence," Jeff said. "We're gonna, uh, record your conversation with Rumple so others can see how Cora blackmailed her into casting it by keeping her father in Wonderland . . .and how she later had him killed."

Anna's lower lip trembled. "I am guilty of your father's death, Regina."

"Now, I need you to tell me, concisely and truthfully what happened," Rumple said. "I need facts, no exaggeration, speculation, or embellishments. This is a court of law, not a minstrel convention."

He waved a hand and activated the sand dollar.

"I am aware of that! Shortly before that curse was cast, Regina and Jefferson came to Wonderland. I was training with Cora in the Hearts palace when she sensed intruders near her vault there."

"She ordered me to come with her so that I could learn how to properly punish those who would defy me when I became queen."

"When we arrived,. Regina was immobilized by squid ink and Jefferson in custody by the White and Heart armies. Cora instructed me to remove Jefferson's heart."

The young woman flinched. "I'd...never taken a heart before...and I was terrified. "I told her I couldn't...then she summoned Will's...the man I love...and started to squeeze it…I could hear him SCREAMING!"

Both Regina and Rumple nodded sadly. When a dark mage had a person's heart they could exercise total control over them with it, up to and including causing them severe pain when they squeezed it.

"Then...suddenly...oddly…she had a change of heart and decided he was more useful alive."

"And then what happened?" Rumple encouraged.

"She took him and his hat into custody and warned me to keep him locked up until she needed him to cross realms."

Of course she would have, Rumple thought. Cora wouldn't waste a valuable asset like a portal jumper. Jeff's inborn talent had saved his skin.

But as soon as his usefulness ended . . .

"And Regina? What did she do with her?" he queried.

"She sent her back told me she had other ways of keeping her daughter in line rather than just killing her. I know what it was...all too well."

"Yes. She held the man Regina loved's heart too," Rumple said. "How did Jeff get free and why did you kill Henry, Anna?"

"Will helped him get his hat back but then Cora confiscated it. It was Percy who helped him escape. And...I didn't kill Henry by choice...it was either I crushed his heart...or she would crush Will's..."

Just as she did with me...made ME kill Daniel...Regina thought angrily.

"Why would she use you and not do it herself? She was certainly capable of it," Rumple asked then.

"She wanted to show me that for me to be the queen I wanted to be...I could not have any weakness and my love for Will was my weakness. He begged me to let her kill him."

"Evil bitch!" Jeff swore, imagining Cora holding Grace, Emma, or Henry hostage that way.

Being trapped in Wonderland had been the reason he had not returned home to Grace and thus was not caught in the Dark Curse.

"Maybe we could...try again to free you Anna," Jeff suggested.

"The only way to free me...and yourselves from Cora is breaking the second curse."

"Why do you say that, dearie?" Rumple asked. "What is the price of breaking the Curse of the Broken Hearted?"

"The life of the caster," explained Anna.

"You must find out who the final primary target was...only that person can break the curse."

"It could be any one of us," Archie said.

"Yes...and to find out you must know the order in which the objects used to cast it were taken. Cora is not a fool...she would not let anyone know what the proper order was."

"And your curse breaker...will have one unique quality but I do not remember what it was."

"Nor do I, my memories were tampered with because of it," Rumple sighed. And because of the Dark One, though no one knew that save himself.

"But that is a puzzle we must solve another time," the sorcerer said regretfully. "For now it is enough that you have given testimony to support the fact that Regina did indeed try and prevent the curse from being cast. Thank you for doing so."

"You're welcome. I need to go before she suspects something...break the curse and free us all!"

"Easier said than done when we don't know who the hell is supposed to do it!" Jeff grumbled.

"We can concentrate on that some other time. Right now we have a case to win," Rumple told him. He picked up the sand dollar and spun it on Emma's desk. It sparkled and glowed and when it fell on its side, Anastasia's form was projected to that all could see and hear her speaking and you could also see and hear Mr. Gold.

"There! A magical video," the pawnbroker chuckled, and he waved a hand and the sand dollar went dark. He picked it up and put it in his pocket.

The group was more confident than ever the day the trial began.

Spencer called Snow White as his first witness.

She testified, a bit reluctantly about the events that factored into the Dark Curse being cast, making certain she explained her own culpability.

Spencer was forced to treat her as a hostile witness.

"So you're trying to tell this court YOU bear some responsibility for Regina's actions later on? How is that possible? All you did was tell a secret. Regina bears responsibility for her OWN actions."

"While that is true, I was manipulated into telling something I promised not to . . .by Cora who was actually the mastermind behind casting the curse. I never meant for Regina to get hurt or Daniel either. Cora used me!" Snow cried angrily.

"And once the curse was cast, she made you suffer even more, didn't she?"

"While I was separated from my husband, Prince Charming, and lived as a single teacher, my life could have been much worse. I could've been homeless or worse. It was the second curse which prevented Charming from waking up from his coma and me from recognizing him. A curse which Cora cast."

"Are you certain it was Cora? What proof do you have other than Regina's word? "

"Because Cora cast it in full view of all the guests and Lord Maurice, Belle, and Rumplestiltkin at Avonlea's harvest ball."

"That could have been any spell, not a second curse."

"It wasn't. Ask Mr. Gold. He knows the difference between what was cast and what wasn't."

"Mr Gold is not a witness in these proceedings. Do you have any other proof of a curse?"

"There was a book which Zelena stole from Rumplestiltkin for Cora. It contains the Dark Curse and the Curse of the Broken Hearted. You simply have to read it to see what I mean."

"I have no further questions. Your witness."

Rumple rose and approached Snow. "Miss Blanchard, you mentioned a book that was stolen from me by Zelena. Would this be the book you are referring to?" he removed an old leather bound book from his satchel and showed it to her.

"Yes. That is the book I saw in Cora's possession before I was exiled."

Rumple smiled. Then he opened the book and said, "Now let me read the court a passage from this book of dark magic . . .this is the opening line for casting the Curse of the Broken Hearted- I (insert name of caster) do cast this curse upon thee and sunder all thou loves from thee, wander lost and broken hearted . . ." he halted and shut the book. "Ladies and gentlemen, I think we can all see that this book is indeed the book from which both the Dark Curse and the Curse of the Broken Hearted was cast. Your Honor, I would like to submit this as defense exhibit A." He handed the book to the judge.

"Submitted," the judge declared.

Rumple turned back to Snow. "Earlier in your testimony you mentioned that Cora manipulated you into telling her about Daniel and Regina. Do you remember what she said to make you break your promise? For you weren't the type of child to do so, were you, Snow?"

"She...ahhh...claimed that she just wanted her daughter to be happy...and acted like she supported Regina and Daniel...and I believed her!"

"So she deceived you into thinking she had her daughter's best interests at heart. Would you have broken your confidence if you had known she really intended to ruin their relationship?"

"No! Even if I didn't want to lose her as a stepmother...she was my friend!"

"Then you considered Regina Mills a friend of yours growing up?" Rumple pressed. "You weren't afraid of her? You didn't hate her?"

"No. She was always kind to me...had I known what her mother was doing..."

"Were you afraid of Cora? Did you at any time believe Cora capable of harming you magically or physically?"

"Yes. I saw her sometimes strike out at Regina with magic."

"You say you saw her harm her own daughter with magic? Was this a frequent occurance?"

"From what I witnessed, yes."

"Tell the court what you saw."

"One afternoon, Regina went out riding...I think she was trying to escape...and her mother made the trees grab her."

"So you're saying that as she was riding she was . . . ripped off her horse and restrained by tree limbs?" Rumple clarified.

"Yes."

"And . . . as anyone who has ever ridden a horse knows . .. being pulled off a running animal with force can often result in grievous harm to the person. Did Cora indicate that she . . .regretted doing this to Regina?"

"No. She told Regina she was only allowed to leave the palace...with my father because of a barrier spell."

"A barrier spell . . .to keep her own daughter prisoner." Rumple tutted. "How very . . . cruel. Now, you were there when Regina went on progress with your father at times and Cora was Queen Regent. How did people react when Cora was ruling? Would you say they thought she was a good ruler?"

"Not at all. They feared her and she had many people executed while she ruled as regent...men...and women.:"

"On what charges?"

"Treason...or whatever suited."

"How about children? Did she ever persecute children for their parents' beliefs?"

"Yes..."

"Would you have an example of this?"

The former princess burst into tears.

Rumple looked concerned. He handed her a monogrammed handkerchief and said, "Forgive me if I've upset you, but I must ask again, if you are able to, can you give me an example?"

"She...she...had them...sold...into...slavery..."

People gasped.

Rumple shook his head in disapproval. Then he turned and looked at the jury. "So . . .what we have here is a woman known for her heartlessness and cruelty who kept her daughter a prisoner in her own home, using magic to ensure her compliance with her dictates, and who also abused her power and killed people and sold children into slavery. Hardly the picture of an upright ruler. In light of that evidence, I propose that it was highly likely that Regina Mills was blackmailed into doing what her mother told her. No further questions."

"Call your next witness, Mr. Spencer."

"The prosecution calls Rhuel Ghorm."

The Blue Fairy, known as Merriweather Blue in this land took the witness stand.

"Miss Blue, before the curse was cast, did you in fact send one of your fairies in training to access the character of Regina Mills, known in our land as the Evil Queen?"

"I did. Her name was Flora but we called her Red."

"And did she complete her mission?"

"She did not...she was killed and her wings sent to me as a message not to interfere again."

"Murdered, ladies and gentlemen...and mutilated...as a warning," Spencer said. "There is no question as to whom was responsible."

"Objection! Speculation!"

"Sustained…watch yourself, Mr. Spencer."

Spencer glared at Rumple.

Rumple glared back.

You want to play hardball, Spencer? Then be prepared to get bitchslapped good and hard, the pawnbroker thought icily.

"I have no further questions for this witness."

"Mr. Gold?"

Rumple rose and looked his old adversary in the eye. "Miss Blue, might I ask how the relationship was between your people and the Queen Regent, Cora Miller? Was it a cordial one? Or was it confrontational?"

"It was confrontational. She believed herself superior to us magically."

"I see. And how about Regina? Before sending Red to assess her, had you ever had dealings with her before?"

"No I have not..."

"Was there any . . .note with the remains of your ambassador when you received them?"

"Yes...it said that all of us would die if another approached Regina or interfered in her plans.."

"Was the note signed? Did you recognize the handwriting?"

"No sir, I did not."

Rumple withdrew two pieces of paper from his satchel. "Here are two different documents, both written in Regina Mill's own hand. One is a proclamation when she was Queen, the other is a written note from her time as mayor here." He walked over to Blue. "Miss Blue, would you say this handwriting bears any resemblance to the note you received?"

The fairy carefully studied the documents. "They don't...look the same...no."

"Thank you. Your Honor, I submit these handwriting samples as exhibit B."

"Submitted."

Gold paced back to Blue his hands behind his back. "So you knew Cora had a confrontational relationship with you, when you sent your ambassador to try and assess Regina's character . . and the note you received along with the remains of the unfortunate fairy does not seem to be written in Regina's hand. Before you attempted to contact her, were you ever aware of any dislike Regina had of your people?"

"No."

"Very well. So based upon what you knew . . .would it not be more likely to think CORA and NOT Regina was the one responsible for the demise of your fairy? You said it yourself, Regina had no motive that you knew. But Cora did."

"I...suppose so..." she said reluctantly.

"So it could have very well been Cora who killed Red . . .because as we know, Cora was very close to casting the curse and she wouldn't have wanted anyone interfering with her plans to get Regina to cast it. The wording of the note is also a little extreme-quit interfering or all of you will die . . .and Cora was known for her love of threats. No further questions, Your Honor."

"Call your next witness, Mr. Spencer."

"I call Dr. Archibald Hopper to the stand."

"Now...our land you were once known as Jiminy Cricket, former advisor to Snow White, correct?"

"That is correct."

"And in this land, you are a psychologist?"

"Yes."

"Now...did Regina Mills bring her son Henry to you for treatment?"

"She did."

"What issues did she claim the boy was having?"

"Mr. Spencer, I'm afraid I cannot answer that question because I would be in violation of my oath to maintain doctor-patient confidentiality."

The attorney glared at him.

"I'll ask you AGAIN Doctor Hopper...what issues did Regina claim the boy was having? It was because he was getting close to the truth about the curse, wasn't it?"

"Objection! Badgering the witness!"

"Overruled. The witness will answer."

"What?!" Archie exclaimed.

"Your Honor, the witness cannot answer the question as it is phrased. It presents a conflict of interest with his confidentiality oath." Rumple protested.

"And I'm NOT answering it no matter how he phrases it!" Archie said angrily.

"Your Honor, the defendant's son as we all know obtained knowledge of the curse and the queen's involvement prior to it being broken and the boy was being treated by Doctor Hopper."

"The rules are different here, gentlemen...Doctor Hopper is not bound by his oath."

"E...Excuse me..." the therapist said through gritted teeth.

He glared at  
the judge. "Are you honestly telling me that because we're not from this land medical ethics doesn't apply?"

"Watch yourself, Doctor Hopper."

"Oh go to hell! I am NOT going to violate my oath just because we're not from here. Are you insane?"

Gold wanted to laugh out loud. Oh cricket, you've got balls! And integrity! But now you've done it.

"One more outburst and you'll find yourself in contempt, Doctor Hopper with a thousand dollar fine and three days in jail!"

"This is RIDICULOUS!" yelled the former cricket. "I am NOT answering his question so if you want to throw me in jail, throw me in jail!"

"Very well...bailiff, take Doctor Hopper into custody!"

"Your Honor, might I ask why medical confidentiality is suddenly declared inadmissible?" Gold asked. He knew they were bending the rules here, but he also knew he couldn't protest too much because he was needed to defend Regina and he couldn't do that from a jail cell.

"Isn't it obvious, Gold...he clearly has evidence pointing to Regina's guilt. Now if he refuses to answer, we'll put the boy on the stand."

"No you won't!" shouted Archie as he was being led away.

He looked right at the jury. "How the hell is THIS a fair trial I ask you?"

"Get him out of here and if you keep it up it'll be five thousand dollars and five days in jail!"

"Ignorant asshole!"

"That's it Hopper, I warned you!"

Archie was still yelling when they dragged him out of the courtroom.

Belle was trying very hard to conceal the smile on her lips. She was proud of him and Rumple for standing up for Regina as they were.

Spencer was gloating.

Rumple rolled his eyes. "We in grade school now, Albert? You gonna wear a button that says Teacher likes ME best now?"

"Mr. Gold, would YOU like to join Doctor Hopper?"

People cracked up at that statement.

"No, Your Honor."

"Then proceed!"

"The prosecution calls Henry Mills!"

"No...he can't!" Regina cried.

"Son of a bitch!" Emma muttered.

Rumple patted Regina's hand. "I'm afraid he can, dearie. Though this is a surprise witness, so he won't have had time to prep him on what to say."

Regina smirked. "And he underestimates MY son."

"Oh yes, he does," agreed Rumple. "The boy knows how to talk his way around things . . .like his papa."

Henry walked up to the witness box and sat down, putting on his best poker face as his father called it while he waited to be questioned.

"Good morning Henry," Spencer greeted charmingly.

"Morning, Mr. Spencer," he replied politely.

"I'd like to ask you some questions about your adopted mother, Regina Mills. Now...shortly before the curse broke...were you given a book called Once Upon a Time?"

"Yes, I was."

"Can you tell us how you obtained that book?"

"My teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard, gave it to me."

"And what was in this book?"

"It was a book of fairy tales, about Snow White and the Evil Queen, and Rumplestiltskin. Like the name says."

"And who was the Evil Queen?"

He sensed the boy was going to try to dodge the question. "I'll ask again...WHO was the Evil Queen?"

"Regina Mills," he replied reluctantly.

"Regina Mills. And did your mother in fact set you up for counseling with Doctor Hopper because you believed these stories were true?"

"Yes. She said I had an overactive imagination. She was worried about me."

"An overactive imagination. It wasn't that all, was it Henry? In fact...she was trying to make you look crazy so she could carry on her scheme, wasn't she?"

"No, she really was worried about me. She was afraid the other kids would start labeling me as "that weirdo" or something, and she said I needed someone to talk to, so she sent me to Dr. Hopper. I don't know what kinda scheme you're talking about."

"Then do you deny that your plan called Operation Cobra was to expose your mother's lies and break the curse?"

"Operation Cobra was named that to get Emma to believe so SHE could break the curse . . .but you know, Mr. Spencer, BOTH my moms broke the curse with True Love . . . their love for me. Mr. Gold says that there is no truer love than that of a parent for a child. And he oughta know, since he became the Dark One to save Bae."

Regina wept silently from her seat at the defense table, never more proud of her son than she was at that moment. He loved her, even after all she'd done.

Rumple handed her his other handkerchief. "Your boy loves you, Regina. Like mine, despite all the mistakes we've made. Which means you did a good job with him. And a loving heart shall triumph over all."

"I can't stand that...snake doing this to him..."

"I...I have no further questions...your witness!" Spencer barked at Rumple.

"Henry, in all the years you've lived with Regina, has she treated you well?"

"Yes sir."

"She was never abusive to you at all?"

"No sir. When I did something bad when I was little she would either put me in time out or spank me but she didn't like doing it."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Yeah. She said she didn't want to be like her mother because her mother liked hitting her."

"Objection! Hearsay!" protested Spencer.

"Overruled."

"Regina TOLD you she was abused by her mother?"

"Yes sir...and it says so in the book too."

"You're read this book from cover to cover, correct, Henry?"

"Yes, sir."

"And to your knowledge is all the information it it correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Henry...WHO does the book assign responsibility for the curse to?"

"Cora."

"Cora alone?"

"Yes sir. it clearly states my mother was manipulated into helping her with the first curse...but not the seond."

"Not the second. You're referring to the curse of the Broken Hearted?"

"Yes, sir. Cora cast it on her own. She had three people she wanted it to affect the worst but she also included my mom in it too because she tried to stop it."

"How did she try and stop it, Henry?"

"She...Doctor Hopper and my dad tried to get her dad out of Wonderland and her fiance's heart back."

"Because Daniel's heart and her father was how Cora was making her do what she wanted, yes?"

"Yeah."

"And do you know what happened when they did that?"

"Ummm...they got caught...Cora tried to burn Doctor Hopper's wings off and my dad was trapped in Wonderland."

"And so Regina was forced into helping Cora to cast the Dark Curse, right?"

"Yeah...she would squeeze Daniel's heart to get Mom to obey her and didn't tell her the curse needed the heart of the one she loved the most."

"And if Regina had known the curse's price, would she have cast it?"

"NO! She LOVED Daniel and her father..."

"Just like she loves you, correct?"

"Yes."

"And when you were trying to break the curse and get Emma to believe you, who helped you with that?"

"Umm . .. my dad and my mom. She . . .she told me she was sorry for what she did and she wanted to make things right again. So she was gonna help me have Emma read the book in hopes that it'd make her believe. She was really upset that all those kids died in that gang war, Mr. Gold. She didn't want any more kids to die, and she said the curse had to be broken."

"I see. That's very admirable of her. And when she asked your forgiveness for what she had done, what did you do?"

"I forgave her...because I love her...she's my mom!"

"And when you love someone you forgive them their mistakes . . .and who taught you that, Henry?"

"Mom. Cause she always forgave me for mine."

"Thank you, Henry." Rumple smiled at him. "No further questions."

"You may step down, Henry," said the judge.

"The prosecution calls Emma Swan!"

He could sense Spencer was seething in his chair. Gold smirked at his opponent. Ah, Georgie, you underestimated a child's love for a good parent, didn't you? Your surprise witness just bit you in the ass!

The sheriff of Storybrooke took her son's place in the witness box.

"Sheriff Swan, you are in fact the birth mother of Regina Mills' son Henry, correct?"

"Yes."

"Why did you come to Storybrooke?"

"Because my son came to Boston looking for me and I came here to bring him back home."

"Did he say WHY he wanted you to come to Storybrooke?"

"Yes. He said he wanted me to break a curse over the town."

"Did he say WHO cast the curse on the town?"

"Yes. He said his grandmother Cora cast it, with help from his adopted mother, Regina Mills, the mayor."

Spencer smirked. "With help from Regina Mills, ladies and gentlemen. Now Sheriff Swan...were you aware your son was in therapy for an 'overactive imagination'?"

"I was after I arrived. And I thought it was a good idea at the time, because I didn't believe the curse was real then."

"And did you have any conversations with the boy's therapist regarding this?"

"No. He was under oath not to discuss Henry's problems with me. And I know better than to try and make a professional disclose information. Patient confidentiality, you know."

"He never told you he was treating the boy according to Mayor Mills' wishes because he was being threatened with professional and personal ruin?"

"No. He said the boy was in therapy because his mother was concerned about his living in a fantasy world."

"Sheriff Swan...prior to this you were a deputy under Sheriff Graham Humbert...correct?"

"I was."

"Would you tell the jury please HOW you obtained your promotion?"

"My boss, Sheriff Humbert passed away suddenly and I was elected to replace him."

"He passed away...it was from a heart attack, wasn't it, Sheriff Swan?"

"Yes. That was the cause of death."

"That's a bit...unusual for a man his age, isn't it?"

"Objection! The sheriff is not qualified to answer that question!"

"Sustained."

"Sheriff Swan...were you and Sheriff Humbert romantically involved prior to his death?"

"Well . . .no . . .I mean we were friends . . .we'd gone out for a drink after work and that sort of thing but other than that . . ." Though she did admit that a part of her had wanted to be.

"Were you aware he was also having a sexual relationship with Regina Mills prior to his death?"

Regina wanted to blast the snake where he stood. As if she enjoyed what she'd done to him...!

Damn you Mother...Damn you!

Belle frowned from her seat in the jury box. Graham's death was going to be difficult for Rumple to create a defense for unless he could prove it was part of the second curse which she suspected it was.

"Umm . . . yes, I was aware he was dating her," Emma answered.

"Did he indicate to you at any time he was in fear of her?"

"One time he did say he was afraid she would be angry with him if he wasn't on time for a meeting with her." Emma admitted reluctantly.

"But nothing about being in fear for his life?' Spencer pressed.

"Only once . . .he said . . . she held his heart and if he wasn't careful . . .she could break it. I didn't think anything of it except . . . you know when you love someone and they break your heart."

"She held his heart and could break it. It seems strange doesn't that after he said this to you...he dies of a heart attack?"

"Objection! Leading the witness!"

"Sustained."

Spencer smirked. He made his point.

"Sheriff Swan, isn't it true the Mayor Mills made several attempts to drive you out of town?"

"Yes. She wanted me to go back to Boston because she was afraid I'd take Henry away from her."

"She was afraid of you taking Henry away from her. What things did she do to try to force you to leave?"

"She . . .had Widow Lucas say that she couldn't rent me a room anymore, but then my mother, Mary Margaret, allowed me to stay with her in her loft."

"Anything else besides trying to ensure you were homeless?

"Well, she investigated my background . .. and had the editor of the Daily Mirror publish an article telling everyone that I was an ex con and a thief and that I had my son while I was in jail."

"It put me in danger of losing my position."

"Clear evidence of harrassment, ladies and gentlemen."

"Also the Mayor attempted to portray the sheriff as unfit in case she faced a custody battle over the child."

He passed Rumple, smiling slyly. "Your witness, counselor..."

Rumple was tempted to give him the finger, the prick.

He walked over to Emma and said, "When you first met Mayor Mills, Miss Swan, what did you think of her?"

"I thought she was very...cold..."

Bitchy was more like but she wouldn't say that.

"But how did she seem when you brought her son back to her? Was she grateful for you doing that?"

"Very much so, yes."

"Did you at any time worry for Henry's welfare when you left him with Regina?"

"Umm...well...no."

"So you didn't think she was going to abuse him for running away like that?"

"Oh no. She was very worried."

"In your honest opinion, is Mayor Mills a good mother to your son?"

"Yes I feel she is."

"And do you believe that she is a good person who was manipulated into doing something wrong? Much as you were forced into a life of crime by your circumstances, Miss Swan."

"Yes I do."

"When the curse broke and an angry mob attempted to take the law into their own hands and string up the mayor, you defended her, did you not?"

"Yes I did because I felt she was as much of a victim as the rest of us, if not more."

"Despite her transgressions against you, you still felt this way?"

"Yes I do," she declared proudly.

"No further questions, Your Honor."

"You may step down, Sheriff Swan."

"Call your next witness Mr. Spencer."

"The prosecution rests, Your Honor."

"Mr Gold, you may now proceed."

Rumple walked up and down in front of the jury, looking at them sharply before he began speaking. He halted midway between them and the witness box, gesturing with one hand before he said, "Ladies and gentleman of the jury, Your Honor, we have all heard the testimony of the prosecution . . .who has tried to paint you a picture of an evil woman who threw all of you into this land for the sole purpose of revenging herself against Snow White, her stepdaughter. That because she could not have her happy ending, no one should. However, I am here to refute that, and to show you that Mayor Regina Mills was not the perpetrator of this terrible crime, but a victim of it . . . as much a victim as any of us who were cursed."

He paused and then resumed talking, using his hands to embellish and accentuate his speech.

"I further will prove that Regina Mills was a woman who was forced into making the most desperate of deals . . .to try and save the ones she loved most . . .but through the cruelty of her own mother, could not do so. And in her grief and sorrow she lashed out . . .and who among us has not done that in our time of loss? I ask you to recall that Mayor Mills is a good mother to her son . . .and that she attempted to make amends both before and after the curse was cast . . .and that you consider carefully the circumstances regarding her casting of the curse, and judge her fairly."

"Call your first witness, Mr Gold."

"The defense calls Deputy Jefferson Hatter to the stand."

Jeff rose from his seat in the crowd and sat down in the witness box.

"Deputy Hatter, is it true that you went on a mission at the request of Mayor Mills to rescue her father in Wonderland?"

"Yes it is...and to take back her fiancé's heart along with Doctor Hopper who was Jiminy Cricket."

"And did Regina accompany you on this mission?"

"She did…on both."

"And these excursions . . .they wre dangerous, were they not? You could have died?"

"Yes...one of us almost did."

"Yet you deemed the cause enough to risk your life . . . as did Regina and Jiminy, did you not?

"Yes...we had to stop these curses...we knew what they would do..."

"And while you were on these missions, did you ever get the feeling that Regina was . . . reluctant to help you. . .that she was only doing so to trick you? That in reality she supported her mother and her goals?"

"Never!"

"In fact, she did most of the hard work."

"And what did she do exactly?"

"The vaults...required magic to open...blood locks. She had to cast a sleeping spell on Cora so Doctor Hopper could get hold of her blood. It took a lot out of her since she was still learning some of her powers."

"And she was also stressed from fear of her mother finding out about her defiance, which can also drain a mage quickly. What can you tell me about her relationship with Cora? Was she afraid of her mother and her magic?"

"Hell yes!"

"Deputy Hatter, is there anyone in Wonderland who can verify your version of events there?"

"Yes...Anastasia Tremaine."

Rumple held up the sand dollar. "Your Honor, I would like to submit into evidence a recorded deposition taken from Anastasia Tremain who can verify the events Deputy Hatter has testified to."

"All right. Mr. Gold."

Rumple activated the sand dollar and the young woman's image appeared. The jury listened, pencils poised over their notebooks, jotting down key points from her testimony. Belle took note of several crucial details, such as the use of hearts of the ones they loved to coerce both regina and Anastasia to do her bidding. She also wrote down several important points about the second curse...that Cora's death was the price to be paid for casting it and that its final victim was the only one to break it.

"So you were a prisoner in Wonderland until just before the curse hit, is that correct, Deputy Hatter?"

"Yes."

"And how did you escape?"

"I actually got out of Wonderland with the help of Percy, the White Rabbit but since we didn't know where the curse created the town...I ended up in Portland, Oregon."

"No further questions. Your witness, counselor."

Spencer rose from his seat and approached the podium. "Deputy Hatter, you've testified that Mayor Mills did most of the hard work in these attempts to stop the curse...why didn't she succeed if she was using magic?"

"Because her mother has magic too . . .and her mother also had more resources than she did . . .like squid ink to freeze her. Cora's not a pushover, she's a tough bitch . .. and she fights dirty."

"Watch the mouth, deputy..." said Judge Thomas sternly.

"Sorry . . ."

"Now you are Henry Mills' birth father...correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why haven't you been in your child's life until now?"

"Well, I didn't know about him until recently . . .and I've been a cop down in Florida for a few years. Emma and I lost contact ten years ago.

"Why was that, Deputy Hatter?"

"Uh . .. a long time ago I had a bad gambling problem . .. I don't anymore . . and I got into a bit of trouble, owed somebody money and I couldn't pay my loan . . .so they sent their enforcers after me and I had to lay low till I could resolve things."

"And when you returned to Storybrooke, how were you treated by Mayor Mills?"

"She didn't seem to mind me being here, if that's what you mean. We were old friends."

"Do you recall seeing articles in the newspapers about Sheriff Swan?"

"Yes, I did. They came out not long after I arrived."

"Do you also recall they mention YOUR past as well...as a gambler?"

"Yeah . . . I think I recall that. It's not something I'm proud of, but it happened so I'm not gonna deny it. Besides, I've changed now."

"If Mayor Mills didn't mind you being here and if you WERE old friends can you tell us why she dredged up your past? That's not very friendly...is it?"

"I don't know if she did or not. The editor of the Mirror wasn't above doing some sensationalist journalism to sell his papers . . .besides we got a bit of a history him and I . . .he got jealous when Regina asked me to help her instead of him . . .he's always had a thing for her, and he's resented me for being the one she chose to go with her on the rescue mission . .. so I'm not surprised he dug into my past and printed it."

"And did she limit your contact with your son?"

"For a little while, yeah. She was kinda skittish cause Emma was here, probably figured I was gonna try and take him from her. She knew how much I always wanted a son."

Spencer was getting angry.

He was silent for a few minutes. "Mr. Spencer do you have any further questions for this witness?"

"I...ummm. no...no further questions."

"All right this court will be in recess until tomorrow afternoon." Judge Thomas pounded his gavel.

Rumple was going to post bail for Archie, for he needed him as his second star witness and he didn't believe he should have been held in contempt for clinging to his principles. But when he called to do so, he found someone had already posted it . .. anonymously.

He was very puzzled. Who the hell had $5000 in cash they'd be willing to give up for Archie besides him? Well, whoever it was, he was glad they had done so.

"He just left five minutes ago," said Emma.

"Okay, well we're going to continue tomorrow, so he'd better be ready to get up there and testify for me."

"I don't see a problem with that. He sure put his neck out there today."

"Yeah. He's got guts when it counts."

"Wonder if he's got a secret admirer..." Emma mused. "Call about the bail was from a woman."

"I have no idea. He's never mentioned anyone to me. He's kind of shy around women."

"Maybe...but you never know...and for the record...that snake Spencer belonged in here more than Hopper did."

"Oh I know he did, dearie. That one's crookeder than a bent nail. But what goes around comes around."

"Well I'm gonna be ready for you to hit back tomorrow."

"Good. I'm gonna make Spencer look like a lying little kid that just got his backside spanked and ran home crying."

"I'd love to see his ass run out on a rail."

She had no idea that would actually happen later...

Gold chuckled. "You and me both. You never know . .. it could happen. All right, Sheriff, see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Rumple went home to check on Bae before going to Granny's to meet Belle for their lunch date. He found his son in the kitchen, eating a large turkey club sub and a box of Swiss Cheese crackers. "Bae, you finish your homework?"

"Yeah."

"All right, I'm going to meet your mama at Granny's for dinner, I promised her we'd go there for hamburgers and I've been in court all day and haven't eaten anything since this morning."

"Huh? My mom's dead."

Rumple did a double take. "Bae, are you all right?" He went to feel his son's forehead.

"I'm fine...are you? How can you date my mom when she's dead?"

An instant later Rumple realized what had happened. The second curse had affected Bae's memory . .. making him forget that Belle was his mama. "I'm fine, son. I meant I have a date with someone who I'd like to be your mama someday."

"Who're you going on a date with? Mayor Mills?" Bae teased.

"Someone much prettier . . .and more patient . . .you know her well," Gold replied.

"Belle? You're going out with Belle!?" Bae's jaw dropped.

"Yes, we're going to have hamburgers at Granny's. Why? Do you think I'm too old to date girls?"

"Ummm...no but...isn't Belle kinda young for you?"

"When you're an adult, age is irrelevant," the pawnbroker said. "I asked her and she accepted."

"Oh...well...you might need these then.." He opened his nightstand and tossed his father a condom pack when he got to his room.

Rumple almost passed out. "How did you . . .never mind, I don't want to know, you probably stole them . . ." Flushing slightly, he said, "I won't be needing this but since you brought this up-have you ever needed one?"

"Umm...yeah...a few times." Bae said, blushing awkwardly. "I remembered us having The Talk before we got separated by the curse...not sure why."

"Probably Cora's sick sense of humor. Yes, well, it was because you were looking at one of the village girls that way, so I wanted you to be prepared, but . . .Bae I don't approve of you just sleeping around. I wouldn't if you were my daughter and I don't with my son either."

"Haven't had time since I moved in with you. Don't tell me you haven't thought about sleeping with Belle."

Rumple's eyebrows climbed into his hair. "That is not something I'm going to discuss with you, Bae, so don't even go there. And for the record, I don't do one night stands, and Belle's not some floozy I picked up at a bar. When I take a woman on a date-it's a DATE . . .and I treat her like a lady, not a commodity. Despite what other people in this town think, I do have standards, and I don't compromise them for anything."

"Don't be too late...you have work in the morning," Bae quipped.

"And you have school, so don't stay up all night sketching or playing your xBox," Gold returned. "Because I'm waking you up if I have to drag you out of bed and throw you in the shower."

Rumple breathed a sigh of relief. The memory lapse had only been temporary.

"No way, Papa! You're not freezing my nuts off again!" His son argued.

"Then you'll be getting up when I call you, won't you, lad?"

"Yeah."

Bae rubbed his eyes. All of a sudden he felt sleepy. "M'tired. Gonna take a nap. My head feels kinda fuzzy."

"All right, then why don't you go lie down?" his father suggested. "You've already eaten so I don't have to worry about dinner for you." He suspected Bae's sleepiness had to do with the memory lapse.

Okay..." he slurred. "Crap...feel like bricks on my head..."

Rumple gently helped him into bed and as soon as Bae's head touched his pillow he was asleep. The sorcerer gently pulled off his son's Converse and pulled the covers around him, tucking him in the way he used to do when Bae was small. "Good night, scamp."

Before he took his shower, he looked through his closet, nearly going mad trying to decide what to wear.

Finally he chose a pair of his casual gray Armani trousers and one of his favorite collared purple heather shirts.

He showered,shaved, put on some Bay Rum cologne and tried to tame down his floofy hair without much success. Then he went and got in his Cadillac and drove down to the diner.

Belle was waiting for Rumple outside the diner when he drove up, almost giddy with excitement at finally being able to spend time with him after the long weekend, which seemed to drag on forever, and the excitement of the trial, which she didn't even want to think about till tomorrow. She knew that in some high profile cases, jurors were sequestered to avoid getting news and media opinions to taint their judgment of the case, but here in Storybrooke, there was nowhere they could all stay where they wouldn't hear rumors and it wasn't like they were following proper protocol at all on this case, what with medical confidentiality being dismissed and magical evidence admissible.

Rumple got out and came over to her, embracing her and murmuring, "I've missed you, sweetheart. So much!" Then he kissed her, one long slow kiss of affirmation and joy.

"I was going insane waiting for tonight to come..."

The separation was agonizing. She could barely concentrate during her classes and dreamed of him constantly.

"So was I. I got home and Bae was eating a sandwich and I told him we were going out . . .and he had a brief memory lapse, Belle. Because of the curse. He was . . .amused I was going out with his reading teacher. Then he got a headache and became sleepy and I put him to bed. He should be fine in the morning."

"Damn that Cora! We need to find our curse breaker and make them get a move on it! Everyone deserves to be happy again!"

"Do you think if I stopped over it would help?"

"Well, it might . . .but I think we might all get brief ones from time to time until the curse is broken. There's really no way to avoid them. Though I think they might become less . . .noticeable as we get closer to breaking the curse."

"Good." She linked her arm through his. "Now...I want to get my date started."

"Yes." He escorted her into the diner, and they were shown to a table near a window. As they sat down, they heard a rather obvious cough from the booth across from them.

"Jury tampering if I ever saw it!"

Gold turned to see a familiar face . . .and an unwelcome one. It was the Sheriff of Nottingham, known as Keith in this realm.

The drunkard leered at Belle thinking she'd be a hot little thing under him.

"No need to visit the graveyard for a man, honey."

"He's more of a man than YOU are!" Belle retorted.

"It still work, Gold, or do you need Viagra?"

"He's talking himself into an early grave..." whispered Grumpy.

Rumple shot him a seething glance. "Keep shooting your mouth off, dearie, and you're going to need a replacement one . . .with batteries. Because I'm going to break it."

"Don't wanna go to jail...or do you...have a little threesome with her and the mayor?"

"You...PIG!" Belle hissed.

"Granny better call Swan n' Hatter to come get a body!"

"Take it outside, Rumple!" Ordered Granny.

Gold skewered him with his eyes. He was struggling to rein in his temper, because if he gave into it he was going to kill this scummy sonuvabitch. "I never should have given you your tongue back, you foul-mouthed piece of shit." He grabbed his cane and poked it into Keith's chest. "Come outside and we'll finish this, you drunken ape! And I can break both YOUR legs and put you in the hospital! Or I can just magic your ass into roadkill right here! Choose!"

"Darling, he's not worth it..."

"Kick his ass, Dark One!"

Belle's eyes locked with his. She knew he was subduing the dark spirit but if he lost his temper it would awaken.

Gold poked his cane again into the other's chest and snarled, "C'mon, you baby raping piece of trash!" He could feel his hold over his temper slipping.

"Rumple...hold it back..."

Don't give into it . .. you know what will happen, a small voice warned. You know . ..

Keith, as if sensing the impending storm about to break, froze in his chair, as Rumple's eyes took on a strange cast . . almost like amber. Unaware of the titanic struggle being waged inside the man in front of him, he squeaked in fear.

Belle grabbed his hand and held it tightly...anchoring him to her...to his humanity.

Rumple blinked, and the amber cast was gone, his temper subdued again by his iron will. He drew in a deep breath . . .and the Dark One settled back into slumber.

"The ONLY reason why you're stil breathing . . .Keith .. . is because of HER!" He jerked his head at Belle. "Otherwise your guts would be decorating the wall right now!"

He poked the other man for emphasis.

"You . . you need anger management classes!" he slurred, still shaking.

"No, I don't," Gold retorted. "YOU need shut the fuck up classes!"

At the counter hysterical laughter was heard. Archie was laughing so hard he almost dropped the bags of take out he was holding.

David Nolan spit out his soda.

Leroy almost choked to death on his BLT.

Granny was wiping tears from her eyes. "100% sarcasm and the cane of doom...that's you, Rumple!"

Now Belle was giggling.

Rumple smirked and sat down. "I borrowed that line from Bae."

"Did you wash his mouth out after?"

"I did . . .even though I thought it was funny as hell." He raised his voice slightly. "Somebody really needs to take the trash out . . .the smell's turning my stomach."

Taking the hint, Keith scrambled unsteadily up from the booth and tottered outside.

"Hey! Come back here!" yelled Granny. "You didn't pay for your lunch!" She went and yanked him back inside. "You do that again and I'll let Rumple go all Dark One on your ass!"

As the inebriated former sheriff fumbled for his wallet, she muttered, "Should've let him anyway . . .probably would've enjoyed it!"

Ruby came to take their order, giggling. "Maybe I should write that down, Mr. Gold. That was hilarious!"

He winked at her. "Anytime, dearie!"

"Make a poster of it," said Belle.

"And I'll post it on my Facebook page," Ruby giggled. "Okay . .. what would you like?"

"My usual, Ruby...and an iced tea." Belle told her.

"One hamburger, medium, extra pickles and Spicy Asian sauce, with crispy fries and another iced tea," Rumple told her.

"Spicy Asian on a hamburger...the blasphemy, Rumple! Where is the ketchup and mustard?" Belle scolded.

"I told you, dearie . . .I LIKE hot stuff!" he grinned, and eyed her pointedly. "Though ketchup and mustard are good too."

She frowned. "I see I need to teach you how to properly eat a hamburger and not with that awful sauce on it."

"I think I'll enjoy that lesson, sweetheart," he purred, his eyes going slighly smoky with leashed passion. "Will ye feed it t'me too?" he crooned, his soft burr deepening as it always did around her.

"If you'd like me to..." she whispered.

"Aye, lass, I would," he murmured, his hand clasping hers on the tabletop.

"Know where she gets all the inside information," sneered Merri Blue.

"Whoa...Granny, crank up the a/c will ya...gettin hot in here!" complained Bashful.

"Those two should get a room," grumbled Leroy.

"She has one...right in his bed!" snapped Merri Blue.

"Not listening..." Belle murmured.

Rumple scowled, his tranquil romantic moment ruined by Blue's waspish tongue. He waved a hand and said, loudly, "I think you need to bring a flyswatter over here . .. there's a mosquito that needs to be smashed flat, Ruby!"

"Ignore her, darling," Belle pleaded.

Gold lifted his head . . .and skewered the fairy with his dark as midnight Dark One glare. "Or maybe some insect repellent, so we don't have to hear it buzzing!"

"Rumple..." Belle tugged on his arm. "Ignore her!"

With a sigh, he turned back to her. "Sorry, Belle. I just . . . I'm on edge tonight after the trial and that jackass Keith . . .and she rubs me the wrong way . . always has."

The fairy/dancer rose from her seat. "I'll go...the view in here spoils my appetite."

"Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out, dearie!" Gold sneered at her retreating back.

Belle brought his hand to her lips and kissed it gently. "I don't give a damn what those harpies say...I love you and I'm proud to be with you."

He smiled at her, the slow shy grin that she found so irresistible. "Ye're the only woman I'd have on my arm, dearie . . .and trust with my heart."

"And you're the only man I'd trust with mine..."

"Because ye know I'd take verra good care of such a precious thing." His brilliant eyes sparkled after that declaration with a sincerity unmatched by any other man she had ever known.

On their clasped hands, their rings winked lazily in the florescent lighting.

Ruby had their orders ready minutes later but she was reluctant to approach them, not wanting to ruin a tender moment between them.

She smiled wistfully and thought those two said more with their eyes and a simple hand clasp than most couples did making out in a corner of the Rabbit Hole. You could practically SEE the bond between them . .. an evanescent shimmering connection that bound one to the other, like delicate filaments of spun gold thread, yet stronger than steel.

One day, she longed to find a mate who would make her feel as Rumple made her friend feel.

If that were ever possible.

She cleared her throat. "Ummm...dinner is served."

They jerked out of their reverie, smiling a little guiltily. "Thank you. We . . .uh . . . got a little distracted," Rumple said quietly.

She chuckled. "Nothing wrong with that."

Belle took the two plates of fries and combined them into one, setting it between them.

Smirking, Rumple grabbed one. "One for you . . .and one for me!" He popped it into his mouth and sighed blissfully. "Mmm! Salty and hot and crispy!"

"Now isn't better to share...?"

"I always share with you, sweetheart," he grinned, and this time they both reached for a fry and their hands touched.

Sparks sizzled in the air as their fingers met.

Ruby fanned herself. "I think I need some water1"

She picked hers up and held it out to him.

Rumple took it and ate it, then did the same back to her.

"Forget water...I need an ice bucket!" cried Tinkerbell.

"I need a shower!" muttered Gus.

"Hell, I need my wife!" Alex coughed.

Rumple watched as Belle swallowed, the simple act mesmerising him thoroughly. He forgot they weren't alone, and reached across the table to kiss her.

After so many days without him, she wanted him to kiss her for as long and as often as he liked. It was just a shame they were sitting a table and not a booth side by side.

Still...it didn't matter...she was already burning...

Alex jumped out of his seat, tossed his tip onto the table and ran out of the diner.

Archie grabbed the bag of onion rings he was waiting for and the rest of his take out and made his own mad dash for where he wanted to be, whistling Along Comes a Woman as he did.

"Love is in the air..." Granny murmured.

Rumple could have stared at her all night, drinking in the sight of her, which he had been denied all this time . . .and the temperature in the room started climbing up towards over one hundred degrees . . .but then his stomach reminded him stridently that he'd been neglecting it all day.

"We'd better eat our hamburgers before they get cold," he laughed, and picked his up.

Belle giggled. "Why is it...that your stomach...has to protest..when you're kissing me breathless?"

"It's very demanding. Like a pesky child," he smirked, and took a large bite of his hamburger, savoring the juicy taste with the spicy kick to it.

"Next time...you're eating before you start kissing me because we don't want to be interrupted again...do we?" she asked seductively.

"Mmm . . .no . . . get enough of that as it is . . ." he said after he'd swallowed.

"Our next date...we need to go somewhere where there'll be NO interruptions."

"How about my backyard . . . under the stars . . . in the moonlight . . .?"

"That . .. would be wonderful," Belle agreed, her whole body aching with the thought of it. She began to eat her hamburger, trying to douse the flames of desire with her food and iced tea.

She was only partially successful.

By the time they had finished their food, between the sultry glances and seductive grazing of their fingers whenever they reached into the shared plat of fries, the other patrons were either watching longingly, grumbling jealously, or mooning over the way Rumple's hair fell over his ear and the way his voice sounded when he spoke endearingly to his beloved.

Ruby thought they needed to make a video and call it "Drink to Me Only With Thine Eyes" and post it on YouTube.

Others wondered how watching a couple eating hamburgers and fries in a public restaraunt was more sexy than watching the dancers down at the Foxtrot.

But finally the last fry was eaten and the last sip of tea drunk . . .and Rumple realized sorrowfully that it was time to leave. He tipped Ruby generously, and instructed her to add the cost of the meal onto his tab, which he paid at the end of the month.

Then he held out his arm, and Belle placed herse into it and they walked out, a collection of sighs following in their wake.

"Until Friday," he murmured, running his hand through her hair. "By then this trial should be over and we can . . .just focus on us."

"I'd like that," Belle whispered, then she kissed him hard, one single kiss that left them both breathless and aching . . .and the people watching from the windows in the diner passing out from lack of oxygen.

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter and the hamburger date . .. and I got Gold's funny line from a FB meme with Rumple. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. You rock!**


	18. When You Can't Play By the Rules

18

~ When You Can't Play By The Rules…~

Belle walked home that evening feeling as if she were floating among the clouds. The man she loved was back in her life, their first date exceeded her expectations and she was eagerly anticipating their second at his place this time, away from prying eyes. She was almost to her apartment when she heard two male voices raised in anger; one belonging to Judge Thomas, the other to Albert Spencer. Making certain she couldn't be seen, she began to listen to the conversation.

"If you want to keep being a judge in this town, you'll do as I say. Once I take the mayor's seat it'll be my choice whether to keep you or remove you."

"We're not back in our land, Spencer and we have to abide by this one's laws. People are starting to question the legality of this whole damned trial."

"Gold was the one who suggested we have it in the first place. He's just upset it's not going to work in his favor. Everyone knows Regina brought us all here and made our lives miserable. I'll see her burned or dance at the end of a rope and then I'll be in charge as I should've been in the first place. Then some things are going to change around here."

_He's worse than Regina! _Belle thought angrily. _He's blackmailing and threatening Judge Thomas! Who else? Members of the jury? _

She strained her ears to hear more of the conversation but the men moved away, making it more difficult. She knew it was her duty as a juror and a citizen of the town to report what she heard to someone but it couldn't be Rumple as much as she wanted it to be. He would know what to do. The only other person was Emma. She turned around and walked back to the sheriff's station.

Emma was playing a hand of poker with Jefferson, Regina and Ruby when she arrived. Emma set her cards down on the table. "No looking, Jeff or I'm gonna send you somewhere miserable with your hat," she threatened. "What's up, Belle?"

"We have to stop the trial. It's a farce!" she cried.

"We all know that…Spencer's been bending the rules since we started," Jeff muttered.

"So have we when we need to," Regina reminded them.

"Yes but he's blackmailing Judge Thomas and probably some of the jury members too so that he can take over as mayor. You made your mistakes as mayor, Regina but him in the office would be a lot worse and we all know it. If you're convicted that's exactly what's going to happen."

"The only other judge we have in town is Midas...and we'd need to have solid proof before we ask to have Thomas removed," Regina pointed out. "Your word won't be enough, Belle."

"And putting in bugs will take too much time," Jeff said. "When I worked vice we spent as much time planting bugs as I did setting up deals….all that time I spent with Rumple really came in handy for that."

"I still think we should talk to Rumple, get his opinion on this. He is your attorney, Regina and he'll be furious if we go on without him," Belle reminded the former queen.

"You're right. Call him and ask him to come over here."

Rumple was in his office going over his law books and writing some notes. He would call Archie to the stand first thing to support Jeff's version of events at the break in at Cora's vault and though it would make the former cricket uncomfortable, they would have to show the jury the physical scar on his back from the other woman's attack. Then he would call Regina herself. Along with giving testimony about her actions prior to the curse, he wanted to take her back to her childhood and early adulthood to show that life with Cora as mother was not pleasant for the former queen; she'd suffered both physical and emotional abuse at Cora's hands. Having lived under the threat of harm her entire life, it explained why her strength faltered when she was forced to choose between casting the curse and trying to save those she loved most. It was a dilemma he could relate to. Given the choice between sending his son off to die and taking a curse to prevent it, he chose the curse. He could even understand some of her actions during the curse, including having Henry treated for an overactive imagination. She was terrified of losing him when he learned the truth about her past because she felt he was the only one who ever truly loved her. Sadly, it was the truth until the curse was broken. Now she had an unlikely group of allies willing to defend her to the last and one of them the person she wronged the most.

He tucked his notes into his briefcase and went to check on Bae. His son was still sleeping off the effects of his memory lapse. The lapse had been temporary but it still left Rumple shaken. He'd just gotten his son back and couldn't bear to lose him again or Belle. Belle showed no signs of having a memory lapse but there was still a chance she could. He wrote Bae a note explaining he had to go down to the shop for a bit and teleported over there into the basement where all of his magical items had been transported during the curse.

Among those items was his vast collection of books on magic and the occult. He'd committed most of their contents to memory in case he needed them at a later date, the most important ones being how to create talismans and protective charms from everyday household objects. He was certain he would be able to find a spell that would allow him to create a talisman to protect Bae and Belle against the curse's memory lapse clause.

His phone rang while he was reading the list of ingredients needed for the potion he had to make to use on the talismans. A smile came to his lips when Belle's name appeared on his phone's display. It was not even two hours since they'd said goodnight to each other yet it felt like a week to him.

"Hello, dearie," he murmured.

"Rumple, where are you?" she asked, sounding upset.

"I'm over at the shop. Is something wrong?"

"Can we come over there?"

"Who is _we?_"

"I'm bringing Emma and Snow. We need to talk to you about something right away."

"I'll be waiting."

He didn't like the sound of that. If she was bringing Snow and Emma it had something to do with Regina and the trial. He was hoping Regina hadn't changed her mind and was willing to surrender herself to vigilante justice. He set the book he was reading aside and went back upstairs to wait for Belle and her companions.

Soon the bell over the shop door tinkled in warning, and it opened to admit Belle, Emma, and Snow.

"Now what's so important that it couldn't wait till tomorrow?" he asked quietly.

Belle repeated the heated exchange between Judge Thomas and Spencer. "Rumple, we can't let this go on. Who knows who else Spencer has in his pocket!"

"What do you think, Gold?" demanded Emma.

"I think we need to approach Thomas and ask him if Spencer's blackmailing him. If it ever comes out that he's taking bribes, there goes his career. Plus Spencer can't be allowed to get away with this."

They all agreed it would be best if Rumple approached the judge himself before the trial started again and as far as Spencer was concerned, once the judge was free of his influence it would turn the tide in the trial in Regina's favor. Belle would keep her eyes and ears open around her fellow jurors to see if any of them were under Spencer's influence.

"Mr. Gold? What are you doing here at this hour?" Thomas asked when he opened his front door and found Rumple waiting outside.

"We need to talk, Marty and this cannot wait until morning," Rumple answered.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…"

Rumple looked around sensing they were being watched. He cast a come hither spell that pulled a man out of the bushes and onto Judge Thomas's sidewalk. The spy, face to face with the man known as the Dark One, was immediately terrified.

"Who are you and why are spying on Judge Thomas?" Rumple demanded icily.

"Please…don't kill me…" he sobbed.

"I'm not going to kill you, now answer my question. Why are you spying on the judge? And don't lie because I can find out the truth easily on my own!"

"S…Spencer told me that if I didn't…he'd…he'd have my kids taken away! I'm all they have!"

"I'll make certain that doesn't happen. What's your name?"

"Michael Tillman."

"Mr. Tillman, I swear to you on my son's name, I will not allow anyone to take your children from you," Rumple vowed. "Why don't we all go inside and have a chat then?"

Both men were uneasy but they agreed knowing they stood a better chance of being protected by Rumple than Spencer. They both had dealings with the former king back in their own land and were indebted to him for one reason or another.

"But we're not in our land any longer and he is not a king anymore despite what he thinks," Rumple pointed out. "And since we are not in our land we should be abiding by this land's laws."

"What do you want me to do?" Thomas asked.

"Continue on as judge but act according to the law, not by Spencer's wishes. You've had enough trial experience in this land, Marty that you know what is proper and what isn't in the courtroom and today you committed several errors that could jeopardize your career. And Midas doesn't want to take the case because he doesn't have as much trial experience as you."

"I'm aware of that, Mr. Gold and it will not happen again," the judge vowed.

Before he returned home that night Rumple cast protection spells around the Tillman family and Judge Thomas in case Spencer or any of his cronies attempted to harm them. He checked in on Bae to make sure his son was still sleeping peacefully then retired himself.

"…The defense calls Archibald Hopper!" Rumple announced at the start of his case the following morning. He barely had a chance to speak to the psychologist before the start of the trial, Archie got there only fifteen minutes before it started, explaining that he had to run to the bank first, probably to pay back the person who posted his bail.

"Doctor Hopper, back in our world, you were Jiminy Cricket, the royal advisor to Snow White and Prince Charming, correct?"

"That's correct."

"Can you please tell the jury how you became involved in the break in attempt at Cora's vault?"

"Snow White sent me to Regina to reason with her in hopes she would stop the curses. We were only aware of the first one when the break in was attempted and there were discussions about a second attempt that were not followed through with."

"You're saying….you planned a second break-in but the plan was aborted? Mr. Hatter only testified to one break-in. Why did he fail to mention a second plan?"

"He was already imprisoned in Wonderland when we had that discussion."

"Whom did you have this discussion with, Doctor Hopper?"

"Regina."

"So your mission to reason with Regina to try to stop the curse was successful, correct?"

"Regina was already planning to get into the vault to take Daniel's heart back. She just needed help doing it. Jefferson and I volunteered."

"You were willing to risk your life for a woman everyone called the Evil Queen. Why?"

Archie glanced over at her, seated at the defense table. "Regina is a woman who suffered years of emotional and physical abuse at the hands of her mother, whom I suspect was envious of her," he replied sounding more like the psychologist at the moment. "She wanted to be free of Cora and the only way she felt she could do that was by taking back Daniel's heart and rescuing her father from Wonderland."

"Did she say why?"

"She didn't have to, Mr. Gold. I witnessed for myself that her mother was using the two men as leverage against her."

"What exactly did you witness, Doctor Hopper?"

Archie repeated what Jeff did, that both men saw Cora summon Daniel's heart and squeeze it, forcing her daughter to obey her wishes.

"You were also attacked during this attempted break-in, were you not?"

"Yes."

"Can you describe what happened?"

Archie took the jury back through that day, telling them how Cora attacked him with an energy blast and immobilized Regina with squid ink.

"Were you able to have some of the damage repaired, Doctor Hopper?"

"Yes but you told me you couldn't heal all of it."

"Now that you are human again, do you have any physical evidence of this attack?"

"Yes. I have a scar on my back where I was burned."

"I know this is difficult Doctor but would you be willing to show this scar to the jury?"

"Objection! He could've gotten that scar anywhere!" Spencer protested.

"Your Honor, if need be we can submit medical records proving Doctor Hopper has had this scar the entire time he's been here with no explanation of how he has it," Rumple argued.

"Overruled. Doctor Hopper?"

The therapist blushed then stood up and removed his suit jacket. Then he turned his back to the jury and lifted his shirt to expose a long scar down his back. Horrified gasps were heard from the spectators and jurors. One woman choked back a sob and fled from the courtroom.

"Thank you, Doctor Hopper…you may sit down."

The therapist seemed worried as he glanced out at the crowd but regained his composure and waited for Rumple's next question.

"Now this final attempt to break into the vault…when was the discussion to do so held?"

"One day before the curse hit. By that time we learned there had been a second one cast at Maurice Bordreaux's ball."

"You're referring to the Curse of the Broken Hearted?"

"Yes. Regina was concerned with stopping that one the most because it targeted a specific group of people. You were one of them, Snow was another, Jeff Hatter, and Regina suspected she was targeted too."

"Were you included in this curse, Doctor Hopper?"

"Regina believed I was yes, because a personal item of mine was taken to use in the spell…my old umbrella and it could only be broken by the last person targeted. It could be any one of us."

"Why didn't you carry out your plan?"

"Regina was afraid her mother would catch us and kill me. She banished me to the infinite forest."

"She was afraid…not for her own safety…but for _yours_. Is that what you're saying, Doctor Hopper?"

"Yes."

"I have no further questions. Your witness, Mr. Spencer."

"Doctor Hopper, during the curse, how were you treated by Mayor Mills?"

"Well…we were at odds at times."

"In fact, Doctor Hopper, she wanted you to treat her son HER way so that he didn't find out her curse, didn't she?"

"I am not discussing Henry's treatment unless Regina gives me permission to do so," Archie said stiffly.

"Mayor Mills threatened you numerous times with personal and professional ruin if you didn't follow her instructions, didn't she?!"

"Objection! He's badgering the witness!"

"She was CURSED, dammit, like we all were!" Archie shouted. Rumple rocked back and forth on his heels, smirking with satisfaction watching the former cricket engage in a battle of wills against the former king and at the moment he was winning.

"But unlike the rest of us, Doctor Hopper, she had her memories of her past."

"That doesn't mean she wasn't affected by it!" Archie looked over at Regina again. "Until she adopted Henry, Regina had no one…NO ONE who loved her…or even liked her. She may have made some wrong choices but don't we all at times, especially when we think we're going to lose the ones we love?"

_I certainly did, _Rumple thought. _I took a curse that I didn't understand and it almost turned me into a monster…were it not for Bae and Belle being my light…._

Spencer glared at him and Archie. "No further questions!" he hissed and walked away from the podium. Rumple chuckled. He could almost see the steam coming out of his opponent's ears. Try as he might, Spencer wasn't going to get any of them to back down.

"The defense calls Regina Mills."

The mayor and former queen rose from her seat and walked slowly to the witness box. Rumple took his place at the podium and smiled at her.

_You'll do fine, dearie. _

He sensed she was nervous but she hid it well through years of practice as he did.

"Regina, we've heard testimony that you assisted in casting the first curse that brought us all here, is that correct?"

"Yes," she answered sadly.

"Can you tell us how this is so?"

"The curse….required the heart of the person the caster loved most….I….I…gave my fiance's heart…"

"Was he in fact the person you loved most or was there another you loved as much?"

"My father."

"Regina, when your mother approached you about casting the curse, did she tell you the type of heart it required?"

"No. She told me it just required a heart."

"Can you take us back to the events of that day?"

Though she was heartbroken, Regina recounted the events of the day of the curse to the jury calmly but when she started talking about killing Daniel she burst into tears. The spectators were stunned to see the calm and collected mayor break down but those who knew her best were not.

"Regina...after you discovered your mother tricked you...how did you feel?"

"I was devastated...I LOVED Daniel...more than anything...and I NEVER would have killed him had I known it was his heart I held!" she cried.

"Then what did you do?"

"I told my mother she was not coming to this land with me and summoned one of her mirrors."

"Why did you summon the mirror? What would it do?"

"Send her to Wonderland. Once I broke it she would not be able to use a mirror to cross worlds again...she'd have to find another way."

"Did you have another reason for banishing her aside from her trickery?"

"I wanted her OUT of my life because it wasn't MY life...it was hers!"

"Why do you say it was her life?"

"Because my being queen...married to Leopold...it was the life SHE wanted...and since she couldn't have it...she lived through me."

"Did you want to be queen...and married to Leopold?"

"No..."

"Why did you marry him then?"

"B...because she would've killed Daniel if I didn't," she sobbed.

"So all those years, your mother held your fiance's heart as leverage against you if you failed to live up to her expectations?"

"Yes!"

Rumple took the dream catcher out of his briefcase and held it up. "Your Honor I have here Regina's recorded memories of the events prior to and on the day of the curse that I would like to submit into evidence as defense exhibit C."

"Objection...we have no way of validating these...could be a trick!" accused Spencer.

"Your Honor, I have several witnesses who can prove there was no tampering on anyone's part, one of them being Sheriff Swan herself. If you'd like, we could have her show the memories to the jury."

"I'll allow it on the condition that Sheriff Swan does in fact present them herself. Sheriff Swan?"

The sheriff rose from her seat in the crowd and stepped up to the podium, taking the dream catcher from Rumple's hands. She walked over to the jury box and closed her eyes, concentrating. The dream catcher began to glow as Regina's memories replayed inside it.

The jurors leaned forward in their seats and watched closely, seeing the events exactly as Regina recounted them...her devastation over losing Daniel, exiling her mother to Wonderland and the two attempts made to rescue her father. Strangely they saw no discussions about the final break in attempt.

"Thank you Sheriff."

Emma handed the dream catcher back to Rumple and returned to her seat.

"Now Regina, you've testified that your mother was abusive to you emotionally during your adult life...what was your childhood like with her?"

"It was….difficult," Regina replied. "My parents were once royals….from another kingdom but their army was defeated by the combined forces of Midas and Leopold and they were exiled because of Mother's use of dark magic…and her enjoyment of taking hearts." The former queen shuddered.

"And while you were growing up…did your mother abuse you?"

"Yes. She used a variety of methods….a willow switch….she'd scream at me or she struck out with magic. Her powers were weakened from a spell the Blue Fairy used on her but she was still able to use magic when it suited her."

"You said she used magic. How? Can you give us an example?"

"Once….I thought about running away from home….I found a letter she'd written to you boasting about how she'd gotten out of her deal with you and that I would give her everything she ever wanted without love being a weakness…and she said that you were wasting your curse and all the power it gave you because you kept Bae with you. I thought…if I came to you…you would keep me safe from her…but she caught me."

"What did she do, Regina?" Rumple asked, shocked by Regina's revelation. Had she been able to reach him he damned well would have protected her and raised her as his own!

"She….ahhh…" Regina lowered her head. "She threw me in the closet and sealed the door with her magic….left me there for hours without food or water…no light. I kept screaming at her to let me out, I screamed for my father but she had him barricaded in their room so that he couldn't help me!"

Many of the spectators were horrified as were some of the jurors.

"You have a sister do you not, Regina?"

"Yes...her name is Zelena...she's a bit younger than me."

"Can you tell us if there were any difference between how you were treated and how she was treated?"

"I never saw her do some of the things to Zelena that she did to me...and she actually wanted Zelena to marry Leopold first."

"Zelena is younger than you...yet she suggested a match between her and the king?"

"She did...but the king's advisor was against it due to Zelena being illegitimate."

"Regina, at any time was there anyone else besides you Cora had in mind to help her cast the curse?"

"Yes. My sister. Zelena was actually her first choice...but Zelena felt she wasn't learning enough magic from Mother and sought you out."

"Were you aware that Zelena was given a task to complete by your mother while she was under my tutelage?"

"Yes. Her objective was to steal the book on dark curses...and your dagger. She only succeeded in getting the book."

"What happened when she returned?"

"Mother wasn't pleased with her. Zelena had become...obsessed with you...and Mother considered it a weakness so she exiled Zelena to Oz. I brought her here to punish her for what she did."

"What exactly were you punishing her for, Regina? Was it that she had a better relationship with Cora than you did?"

"NO! I punished her because it was partially HER fault the curse was cast! She stole the book...had she not gotten hold of it, Mother never would have been able to cast the curse."

"Were there any other reasons?"

"She had a son...a little boy...and she was as bad a mother to him as our mother was to me!"

"Regina, I'd like to now ask you some questions about your actions during the curse. My first is what happened to Sheriff Humbert?"

"I...I killed him," she croaked.

"Can you tell us why?"

She turned to the jury, her eyes filled with tears. "I didn't want to...for most of the curse we were friends...but it progressed into something more...not just because I had his heart."

"Why did you take his heart?"

"I...I was angry with him because he didn't capture Snow White back in our land...I wasn't thinking straight...I blamed her for Daniel's captivity and then later for his death. Then...Emma came to town and he showed an interest in her...and I...was afraid I'd lose him like I lost Daniel..."

"Take us back to that day, Regina. What were you thinking...what were you feeling?"

For the first time the people in the courtroom saw the mayor at her most vulnerable. She tearfully recalled the day she'd crushed Graham's heart, fearing he would abandon her in favor of Emma, admitting that she HAD loved him though it was not the deeply passionate love she felt for Daniel.

"My only wish...was that Emma's kiss would have saved him," wept the mayor.

"What is required for true love's kiss to resurrect a soul that has not yet crossed over?" inquired the sorcerer.

"True love...must be felt...by both of them."

"And this is true of nearly all curses save one, correct?"

"Yes."

"Which curse that you know of is different from all others?"

"The curse of the broken hearted."

"And what is required to break it."

"A bond of heart and soul by its final victim to the one chosen as their true love...through marriage."

"And Emma is not its final victim?"

"No...she is the child of one of them therefore she cannot break it."

"For most of the curse you lived alone, correct?"

"Yes."

"Now you are Henry's adoptive mother. Why did you want to adopt a child?"

"I couldn't have one of my own."

"You're certain about this?"

"I think so...I tried for years...with Graham...and I thought it was because of the curse that I couldn't...then I came to you and asked for your help in finding me a baby..."

"Why did you want to be a mother, Regina?"

"I felt so...empty...I had Graham but...he didn't really love me...and i didn't really love him the way I should have...but I wanted a baby I could love and who would love me...just as I was."

"And do you...love your son?"

"More than my life!"

"You loved him so much that you broke the curse you helped cast on this town to save his life, didn't you?"

"YES!"

"Did you also know you put yourself at risk for retribution by the other victims of this curse?"

"Yes."

"Were you at any time concerned for your own well-being once this curse was broken?"

"No. My ONLY concern is my son!"

Well done, dearie. "I have no further questions...your witness."

Spencer would have his work cut out for him. Rumple was doing an excellent job of showing the jury how Regina was not as evil as she was depicted by so many and every witness he attempted to put on the stand to further prove his own case was going to her defense. Still, he did have twenty-eight years of ammunition still available to him…and he would use it….break her. He sauntered up to the podium and smiled at her, a smile that chilled her to the bone yet she would show no fear.

"You claim to love your son more than your life Mayor Mills, yet why did you have him in therapy with Doctor Hopper?"

"Objection! Your Honor, how many times is he going to bring this up when we've already…"

"No...I'll answer his question!" Regina cried.

From his seat in the crowd Archie was making frantic negating gestures as were Jeff and Emma.

She glared at Spencer. "Do you think I DON'T regret doing that to him? I do! You were right...I WAS afraid of him finding out the truth...but not for the reasons you think!"

"Sustained! Mayor Mills, you don't have to answer..."

"I have to, Your Honor."

"So tell us...WHY were you afraid he would find out the truth?"

"Because he was ALL I HAD AND WITHOUT HIM I'M NOTHING!" screamed the mayor.

She glanced out at the crowd. "Everyone saw me as the Evil Queen...even my son...I just wanted him to see me as Regina...as the person I used to be before...before I lost everything that meant the most to me...my father...Daniel...and for so many years he did...until he found the book..."

Then her eyes met Henry's. "I was so consumed by fear that I didn't realize that he always DID see me as that person...and once he learned the truth...he still loved me..."

The mayor took a deep breath before she continued. "We've ALL done things in our lives we regret and lost our way but what pulls us back is having someone there who is willing to FORGIVE us for our mistakes and LOVE us still!"

_Well Spencer that backfired on you quite nicely, _Rumple thought with a smirk as he scanned the crowd and saw many more sympathetic faces among the spectators and the pride on Henry Mills' face.

Spencer stabbed a hole in his legal pad with his pen. "No further questions!" he barked.

Rumple stood up and faced the jury. "The defense rests," he declared.

"All right gentlemen...are you ready to proceed with your closing arguments?"

"I'm ready, Your Honor," Rumple answered.

"Mr. Spencer?"

Spencer returned to the podium. "Don't be fooled by the show you've seen here today, ladies and gentlemen and focus on the facts. And these are the facts. One: Regina Mills cast a curse on our land that sent all of us here to this one, forced to live the lives she chose for us for twenty-eight years...and not all of them have been pleasant.

Two: Regina Mills killed one person, the one she claimed she loved the most to cast this curse AND she murdered another lover to keep it a secret!

Three: She tried to make it appear that her son...the boy she CLAIMS to love more than her own life was insane so that no one would believe him when he told them the curse was real. And now that she has been caught in her lies she now regrets her actions...I think not ladies and gentlemen. After you review the evidence, you will conclude that Regina Mills is GUILTY...and deserves the ultimate punishment for her crimes...DEATH!"

The DA was grinning like a Cheshire cat when he returned to his seat.

"Mr. Gold?"

"Mr. Spencer has made some valid points but I'm afraid he's omitted several crucial details. You've heard testimony from several witnesses that Regina made at least two attempts to prevent BOTH curses from being cast. You've also heard testimony from Emma Swan, Snow White, Jefferson Hatter and Doctor Hopper that demonstrates how Regina HAS made mistakes in this life, how she has wronged all of them and they have forgiven her, including her SON...who was harmed the most by some of her actions. You have also heard Regina in her own words...and seen through her memories that she does indeed regret her actions all these years.

Mr. Spencer would like you to see Regina now as she was seen in our old land...as evil. How do we properly define evil? True evil has no conscience...it has no soul and above all IT HAS NO HEART. We have proven, ladies and gentleman of the jury that Regina, though she has made mistakes, is not truly evil for true evil has no regrets, for evil always believes it is right and knows best."

"When you look at all the evidence ladies and gentlemen, there is only one verdict that is proper in this case...not guilty. I thank you."

Rumple smiled and stepped away from the podium.

Judge Thomas gave the jurors their final instructions and sent them to the conference room to begin deliberations.

In the jury room there was a fierce debate going on between the jurors. The vote was 11-1 for acquittal with Leroy being the holdout. He still did not believe Regina's regret was sincere and refused to listen to the others as they made their points with the evidence they had. Aurora was frustrated to the point of tears, Mulan ready to slice down the walls with her sword and Granny ready to put an arrow in a stubborn dwarf's backside.

"Leroy, we've all had instances where we've behaved irrationally...even your friend Snow White, yet you forgave her. How is this any different?" Belle persuaded.

"She was under the spell of that potion."

"This curse was like that potion, Leroy...it made us ALL act in ways we normally shouldn't, even Regina. Had she truly not cared, she would've left Henry to die and kept the curse active but she was willing to break it before that...when all those children died. And that was without being under the influence of a potion. That was the act of a woman who CARED."

The dwarf was silent for several minutes.

"Shall we take another vote?"

The ballots were passed around and each member voted. Belle sent word to the judge that they were ready to deliver their verdict.

Rumple and Regina were waiting in another conference room with Henry and a group of their supporters, more of them now than there had been before. When they were informed the jury had a verdict, Rumple took his client's hand and patted it gently.

"I won't let anything happen to you...I give you my word."

"But if they decide..."

"Dearie, if you can't play by the rules and win... you have to get your hands a little dirty and I'm not afraid to do that. They want to try to take you away from your son; they'll have to face ME first."

"And they'll be running scared," chuckled Jeff.

"That I'd like to see, especially Spencer after what he tried to pull with me about trying to get me to break my confidentiality oath," Archie said angrily.

"I'm afraid you've made an enemy of him Archie," Regina said sadly.

"Oh I doubt I'll ever face him in a courtroom again and if I do he's not going to blindside me."

The group returned to the courtroom and took their seats. Henry sat at the defense table beside his mother, his hand holding hers. Rumple held her other hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, have you reached a verdict?"

"We have," Granny declared, standing up. She had been designated as foreperson.

"Regina Mills, will you please rise?"

Rumple and Regina rose from their seats.

"Will you please read the verdict?"

"We the jury find the defendant Regina Mills...NOT GUILTY!"

Thunderous applause erupted in the courtroom. Regina burst into tears and threw her arms around her son first then Rumple.

Spencer threw his pen down. "What the hell! The vote was FIXED! FIXED!"

"Suck it up, YOU LOST!" shouted Emma, glaring at him.

"You won't get away with this, any of you!" threatened the DA. "TAKE HER!" he yelled.

The doors to the courtroom burst open and a group of people stormed in carrying torches and pitchforks.

"I guess some people don't learn their lessons," Rumple said with a sigh and waved his hand. The group was suspended from the ceiling by their shoelaces.

"Now unless you want to JOIN them Albert, I suggest you get the hell out of here!" Rumple snarled.

He approached the opposing attorney, sparks emitting from his fingertips. "What's it going to be? Shall I make you a new ceiling decoration or are you going to find the brains you were born with and GET OUT OF HERE?"

The other man's face paled and he turned and fled the courtroom.

Emma was howling with laughter. "Oh my god, Gold...that was hysterical!"

"No...it was awesome!" Henry exclaimed.

"Gets funnier every time I see it," said Jeff, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Where was this?" Belle asked as she approached them.

"Umm...when Rumple and I went to some village for a deal. The guy had the balls to say Rumple was a cheat...and he DOESN'T like being called a cheat."

"That's usually what I did to cheats...but there was that exception when I did turn a man into a pig..."

Just then Bae walked into the courtroom. He'd been at school while the trial was being held, but school had let out and he had come straight from there, and hear the verdict as he walked into the courthouse.

He gazed up at the ceiling where all the people were hanging, some looking nauseous. "Whoa! It's a new trend-people fans!" he cried and looked at Rumple and started laughing. He knew of course, who had done that. "Good one, Papa!"

"It's a 'Stiltskin classic, Bae," Jeff informed him.

"Oh gods...I hope no one else is stupid enough to warrant that being done to them," Archie said.

Bae smirked. "There's always someone dumber than dirt, Archie. Trust me."

"Rumple...how will they get down? Not that I think they need to...yet...but…" Belle trailed off.

"The spell doesn't last forever, dearie. Eventually they'll fall down . . .and I'll make sure they land right on the part they think with," the attorney grinned wickedly.

"Oh you are terrible...but I love you..." she giggled.

Bae put his face in his hand. "Oh my God . . .please no PDA's . . .!"

"Yeah...go get a room...we meanwhile have some celebrating to do! Whatddya say we all have a party at my place?" Jeff suggested.

"Are you buying, Hatter?" asked Leroy.

"Not for you, Grump Ass!"

"I would Jeff, but...I...promised a friend I'd stop over after..." Archie said nervously.

Regina gave him a conspiratorial look.

"And we can only stay a bit...we have some other plans..." Belle murmured as she gazed lovingly at Rumple.

Rumple drew Belle into his arms and kissed her soundly. "A kiss of triumph!" he declared.

"Aww man, my eyes!' Jeff moaned.

"Oh shut up and come here, Hatter!" Emma said and planted one on him.

"I need to get me some of that!" David declared.

"Then come and get it..." Snow challenged, her eyebrow arched seductively.

He walked over to her. "Your prince has come . . ." he said and then he kissed her.

"Oh would you ALL get a room!" Regina chuckled.

"Yeah, my virgin eyes, Papa!" Bae cried. He covered Henry's saying, "Don't look, you ain't old enough."

"I don't wanna...gross!"

"You won't be saying that once you meet a girl, Henry," Belle said softly.

"He's not dating til he's forty!" Regina cried.

Rumple burst out laughing.

"Moom! I'm not a girl!" Henry protested.

"If you were, you'd be sixty!"

"Em, I'm ready to party...how late's the liquor store open?"

"I'm not picking your drunk ass off the floor, Hatter!"

"Yeah, Dad. You wanna end up in jail?" Henry put in impudently. "TWI-Teleporting While Intoxicated."

"If your mom comes in with me..." he answered with a smirk.

"Dream on, Hatter, you're not getting me in a cell with you while you're wasted."

"Yeah cause all you'd do is puke on her," Bae laughed. "S'what every drunk guy I've ever seen does."

"Aww come on...it'll be fun...just like the time we decided to go 'splorin the woods while drunk...right Archie?"

"What? I have never been drunk in my life!" Archie protested.

"I slipped you some in your tea."

"WHAT?! You idiot! No wonder I couldn't fly straight that night and almost bashed my brains in!"

Bae started cracking up. "Ohh boy, it's Once Upon a Time Confessions! I should record this!"

"It was funny seeing you doing little loops and circles..."

"You know what would really be funny, Hatter...my umbrella up your ass!"

Regina brushed tears from her eyes. "Guess I'm going to have to watch you carefully Hatter. You'd spike my apple cider."

"Hmmmm...I wonder what kind of drunk you'd make Rumple...' mused Belle.

He winked roguishly at her. "You might not want to find out".

"Oh...does that mean you'd whisk me off to bed like Rhett Butler in Gone With The Wind...?"

"TMI!" shouted Emma and Regina.

"Maybe, dearie," he drawled.

"I'm gonna drop dead of embarrassment!" Bae moaned.

"Jeff, we would love to go to your party but...we have other plans..." Belle said softly.

"Ahhh...go on...we'll have our own...right Em?"

"I'm still not picking you up off the floor."

"We'll hire a crane," Henry giggled.

"I'll go," Regina said. "But no spiking my cider Hatter."

"I'll see you all soon," Archie said and started to walk away.

"Hey Hopper, when the hell are we gonna meet this 'friend' of yours and does she have a sister?"

Emma smacked her boyfriend. "Just for THAT Hatter you've got the couch tonight!"

"Hatter leave it alone," Regina said firmly.

Bae looked at Henry. "Why don't we go back to your house and have our own party? We can eat junk food and stay up all night playing video games."

"If your father says you can Bae, you can stay at our house," Regina offered.

"Papa, how about it? You can have your privacy and I can take a little trip across town."

Rumple nodded. "Fine, Bae. But you trash Regina's house and you'll be taking a trip all right-over my knee!"

"Papa, my God! Whaddya think I am, four?"

Rumple waggled a finger at his son. "Don't get in trouble and you won't have to worry about it."

Bae looked at Henry. "You see what I gotta put up with? Father Knows Best!"

"Well, they'll be neat...if they want to help me make pizza." Regina said with a smile.

"You got a deal, Mayor Mills," Bae said, and shook her hand.

"How about I drive you back home so you can pick up your clothes and whatever else you want to bring to stay?"

"Okay, that's fine," Bae agreed. "Papa, you want me to take Major with me?"

"If that's all right with Regina."

"It's fine with me."

Henry cheered. He liked playing with the shepherd. "Okay, then let's get this party started!"


	19. On This Night of A Thousand Stars

**19**

**~ On This Night of a Thousand Stars** ~

At first Rumple was thinking that they could have their special evening at the Victorian but he changed his mind on the drive home and decided they would go to the cabin instead. He spent the weekends there with Bae, doing some of the things they used to do when they were just the spinner and his son….fishing on the lake, going for walks with Major and at night he would sit at his wheel and spin away after Bae went to bed. And he wanted everything to be perfect…

He set everything up on the back patio. There was a bottle of Moscato d'Oro chilling in a bucket but instead of wine glasses, they would drink from cups from their tea set, he in one of the other ones while she sipped from her chipped one….their talisman. Concealed under the blanket he made himself was a box with a special gift he planned to give to her that night, a bracelet with several charms on it he made himself: a book, a spinning wheel, a rose and a mini chipped cup. He also made little finger sandwiches for them to snack on and he even set up the telescope he barely used in case she wanted to do little stargazing. He didn't need to….the stars he saw were in her beautiful cerulean eyes.

He had his Bose system hooked up on the table with his phone docked in it set to a playlist of love songs from the Sixties to today. He had to admit the music of this land was far better than what they had back in their world and the songs he chose fit them perfectly and that day in her bathroom he discovered she shared some of the same tastes in artists.

The most difficult issue he faced was what to wear. Gucci and Armani were fine for going out on the town but not your back patio under the moonlight. He did have casual clothes but nothing he chose looked good enough when he posed in front of the mirror and the bed and floor were littered with rejected choices. Bae poked his head in and laughed as his father stood in the middle of the room in just his boxers scowling at the mess around him.

"Papa, you keep this up and I'm gonna have to call out a search party to find you in Mount St. Wardrobe Rejects!"

"Ha, ha ha...smartass...would ye like to be cleanin this place top to bottom this weekend?"

"Sheesh, whatta grouch!"

"I'm no' grouchin!"

"Papa...relax...you could show up at mama's door without a stitch on and she'd say you look great."

"I'll no' be going to her door starkers, Baelfire! Whaddye take me for? Next thing ye'll be sayin I should show up in a kilt!"

Bae smirked. "I think she'd like that too! You want me to call Bobby or Ewan and ask them if you can borrow one of their kilts?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"D'ye think I have the legs for a kilt, lad? I think not."

"You better quit putting yourself down or I'm gonna call Mama over here and make her give you a beat down with the broom!" Bae threatened.

Rumple sighed. "It's just...lad...she could have any man she wants...and..."

"She chose YOU...because she loves YOU...not some pretty boy. Mama's never been about the looks. She's not like the womb donator you were married to."

"Womb donator? Where'd ye come up with that one?"

"Well they call a worthless father a sperm donator so a worthless mother is a womb donator."

"Aye lad tis true, your mum wasn't much to ye...always off drinkin and carousin'..."

"She was about as worthless as tits on a bull," Bae sneered, having learned that expression from the cowboy movies he and his friends watched on Moe's flatscreen TV.

"That she was, lad."

"You want me to help you pick something out, Papa, or are you gonna stand here all night scratching your head?" His son teased.

"I suppose..."

Bae looked through all the clothes scattered on the bed and on the floor and considered. Finally he picked out a pair of nice khaki pants, an eggplant colored lightweight shirt and a cream colored button down shirt to go over it. "There! That should do you. Wear the purple socks that match and your loafers."

"Thanks, Bae."

"Anytime, Papa." Bae smiled, then he called over his shoulder as he was leaving, 'Don't forget to brush your teeth."

"Get, scamp!" Rumple ordered, and gave him a playful swat to hurry him on his way.

Laughing, Bae went, going to pack a bag for his sleepover at Henry and Regina's house.

Over at her apartment Belle was having a fashion crisis of her own.

She could've called Ruby but her fashion sense was more like a stripper's and that was the last thing Belle wanted to look like. Mary was otherwise occupied with David Nolan.

Since they were going to be at his home, the three evening dresses she had when she chaperoned dances would be a bit too much but none of the casual clothes she had satisfied her.

He was supposed to be picking her up in two hours but at the rate she was going, she would still be wandering around the house in her lingerie by the time he got there!

She finally decided on a white silk blouse and a black skirt with her open toed pumps.

Once she was dressed she went into the living room to read a few more chapters of Kate Chopin's The Awakening while she waited for Rumple to pick her up.

Rumple got in his Cadillac after dropping off Bae and Major at Regina's house and drove over to Belle's apartment. He prayed that Bae had been right about the clothes. On the seat beside him was a lovely bouquet of pretty spring flowers he'd picked up at Game of Thorns before going to Belle's.

Moe was overjoyed that Rumple was courting his daughter properly in this land. The two talked a bit before the florist gave him the bouquet.

"I know you want to take things slow Rumple and I appreciate that but I don't think that daughter of mine will want to wait too long...she is like her own mama in that respect."

Of course that didn't stop people from telling Moe he was a fool to let his daughter date the Dark One. Merri Blue being the loudest one. It was no surprise. The fairy had it in for him since Bae refused her offer to leave Rumple.

Belle's heart skipped a beat when she heard him knocking on her apartment door. She checked herself one last time in the mirror and made some last minute adjustments to her hair before she opened the door.

"Hello, sweetheart. Are you ready to go to the cabin with me? I figured it would be easier to stargaze there."

He gave her a very appreciative glance. "That outfit you're wearing is very attractive."

"You have a cabin...wonderful...out by the lake? And...you think so...?"

"Yes, I do. Bae and I go there almost every weekend." He told her. "And yes, I do."

_And you look handsome as always_, she thought.

"And so do you..."

"Thank you." He flushed slightly, then held out the flowers. "These are for you. They reminded me of ones in the meadow where I used to live . . . .before I became the Dark One."

She took them, smiled and curtseyed as she would have to her suitor back in their old land. "They're beautiful...thank you Rumple."

He made a small gesture and a lovely crystal vase with water appeared in his hand. "Here, you can put them in this."

"And I know just the place...my kitchen window where most of the sunlight will come in."

She carried the vase into the kitchen and set it on the window.

"That looks lovely, dearie."

Rumple took Belle's hand and led her out of the apartment. "Shall we, beloved?"

"Lead the way, darling."

Rumple escorted her to the car and they began the short drive up to the cabin. Dusk had fallen and the stars were out in force tonight, lighting the night sky with their brilliance.

"What made you decide to buy a cabin...was it after you found Bae again?" she asked him.

She wished they'd had moments like this when they lived in the Forest...been able to spend some time outdoors but it had been so risky especially with Cora doing her damnedest to destroy their lives.

"The cabin was mine when the curse was in effect . . .I guess Regina thought it was amusing for the richest man in town to have a quaint woodland retreat. But I didn't start to really fix it up until Bae came to live with me. Then I renovated and added on to it, so we could have a nice second home away from home."

She smiled and reached across the seat to take his hand in hers. "There's always room for more additions..." she murmured.

"Yes, there are," he smiled at her in that charming way he had, though he was totally unaware of the effect he had upon the opposite sex.

She was pleased to see that his cursed persona helped make him a stronger person, having more confidence in himself than he had been when they first met all those years ago.

He gestured as they drove up to the cabin. "When I first had this place, it was more like a rustic hunting lodge . . .and a lot of the property was going to wrack and ruin. So I . . .cleaned it up a bit and added a deck and a dock beside the lake and a little arbor and stone wall."

"Maybe...in your heart...you knew sooner or later we'd all be together again and you were preparing for that day..."

He nodded. "Even while I grieved over your loss during the curse . . . a part of me couldn't stop dreaming and wishing . . .because I think I realized subconsciously that you were still alive somehow."

"As did I...I always thought...there was someone out there for me...maybe not the kind of hero in a book...and when I finally did remember...all i wanted to do was get to you...and tell you I still loved you..."

"And I was nursing a black eye and praying you didn't hate me," he chuckled.

"You softened me up by how much you cared for Bae..."

"Poor Bae . . .he's had a rather difficult time of it. But now I hope he can adjust to his new life without too much anxiety and trouble."

"One of the biggest challenges is going to be coping with the loss of his friends...and his reading."

"I know. I've been scheduling sessions with Dr. Hopper . . .since I don't feel I'm qualified to deal with the kind of loss he's facing. As for the reading . . .I was hoping you'd help me with that like you did back in the Dark Castle."

"You know I will...those special lenses have worked wonders I've been told."

"I've ordered a pair for him as well as a special laptop with a keyboard designed for dyslexics. Thank God this realm has such advances in it. It makes things ten times easier."

"That and some of the things I used to do back in our world will still help Rumple such as him sounding the words out."

"Yes. I've been having him read to me every night before bed. Though tonight I guess he'll have a night off."

"He can take a night off here and there but not too many or it will hinder his progress."

"He'll be fine Rumple…"

"I hope so. All the progress we were making back in our old realm was undone by damned Cora!" he swore.

"We'll get him back to where he was..."

"Yes. It just means I'll have to work more with him now . . .and make sure he stays focused."

"If you want me to I can stop over a few nights and we can work with him together like we used to."

"Thanks. I think it would do him a world of good. And it would help remind him that we're still a family even if we're apart."

"We won't be for too much longer, Rumple," she said confidently,

"I hope not, dearie."

She wouldn't let it be so. They'd all suffered enough.

Rumple got out of the car and led the way to the cabin's front porch.

He unlocked the door and reached over to turn on the lights. "It's not my castle but it's peaceful for both of us," he said softly. As she looked around the room she noticed how the furnishings were somewhat similar to the ones in the Dark Castle only more modern. He linked his arm through hers and escorted her into the kitchen next. Like the living room the kitchen contained every modern convenience for him to create his culinary works of art. She half expected everything to start cheering for him like a king returning from a battle until she remembered these objects were not enchanted. She missed all of them and hoped one day they could return to the castle and awaken them.

Next he took her upstairs to show her the bathroom, Bae's room and the four guest bedrooms. When they approached the door leading into his bedroom he flushed scarlet. "This is...ah...my room."

She smiled. "Soon it will be OUR room, darling."

"Yes..." He started to lead her away. She took his hand and pulled him back. "Why can't we go in?"

He could think of a dozen reasons, the most important being that the two of them being alone in a bedroom would make it a bit more difficult for them to restrain their passion for each other.

"Well...ahhh..."

"Rumple, we'll spend plenty of time in this room doing...other things after we're married...but for now I would just like to see it."

His palms were sweating as he turned the knob. She looked around, realizing that the decor of the room was aligned to both of their tastes, classical elegance and just a touch of modernism.

"It's lovely Rumple..."

"If you want to ahhh...change anything we can."

"We don't need to change a thing. It's perfect...just as it is."

They stepped out into the hall and he closed the door behind him.

In the kitchen he prepared a tray of fruits and cheeses for them to snack on while they sipped their wine along with the finger sanwhiches. She stood at the patio doors gazing out at the lake and the moonlight reflecting off the water.

It reminded her of the holidays her father would take her and Marie on back in their world. Her fondest memory was when they were sixteen and seventeen and they gazed at their reflections on the water, believing another old legend that if you saw your reflection on the water and wished upon it, your wish would come true. The girls held hands and made their wish...both wanting to find true love.

She hoped one day to return to the lake with Rumple and have Ninia, the water goddess herself bestow her blessings upon them.

"A penny for your thoughts, sweetheart?" he inquired softly.

"Have you heard of the legend of the water goddess Ninia?"

"Yes...it's said that if you gazed at your reflection on the water and made a wish, it would come true...and if you returned to that spot later when your wish came true, she would bestow her blessings on you...why?"

She smiled. "Because my wish came true...I wished for true love...and here you are." She caressed his cheek. "And someday I hope to return there with you."

"Then you will," he vowed and led her out onto the deck and turned on the Bose system with the remote control he had in his pocket. Josh Groban's In Her Eyes began to play.

"_She stares through my shadow_

_She sees something more_

_Believes there's a light in me_

_She is sure_

_And her truth makes me stronger_

_Does she realize_

_I awake every morning_

_With her strength by my side..._"

They sat down on the blanket and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close as they gazed up at the starlit sky. "Do you know that in our realm the constellations are different, but there is one star that's the same. Seamen call it the Guide in our realm, for it guides the lost home again. And it's the same here, only they call it Polaris. It's the constant in the night sky and the brightest star you can see with the unaided eye. A long time ago, I said you were my flicker of light in an ocean of darkness. " He pointed up at the North Star. "That is what I meant. I used your light to guide me back home . . .back to the true self I had lost to the darkness of the dagger curse, to the self I had denied and hid away from, believing no one could ever love the coward spinner, the man Milah ran away from, because somehow I wasn't good enough. You showed me to value the man, not the demon who possessed me, and to recall that though I am the Dark One, the Dark One is not all that I am. Or even the best part of what I am."

"It never was, Rumple."

"And yet it's power and confidence seduced me into thinking without it I was worthless . . .the coward they all thought I was," he replied. "For suddenly they all wanted me to help them, to ask me for help when before they wouldn't have given me the time of day. And I liked being needed . . . even by those desperate souls. I also liked being able to protect Bae and myself from anyone who happened to try and hurt us. For the first time in my life, I didn't need to worry about someone bigger and stronger knocking me around. Or spitting on me. Do you know what that oaf Hordor made me do when he caught me trying to escape? He called me a coward and made me kiss his boot. In front of Bae! And I had no choice . . .because otherwise he would have hurt me worse, maybe even killed me. But taking the power of the dagger changed all of that. Except . . .I never realized how high the price was . . .until I began losing myself to the demon. But you saved me, Belle. You loved ME, Rumplestiltskin, and not just the Dark One. You loved the spinner . . .and that made all the difference."

"The Dark One may have part of your soul but not all of it...nor your heart but you can banish him Rumple. You just have to keep believing in yourself and you'll find a way without having to sacrifice your life."

"I believe, dearie, that I already have," he murmured. "For all fiends have their price . . .and it is no different."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've made a deal with it, Belle."

"W...What kind of deal?"

"Not one you need to worry about. It seems that the Dark One is bored being bound to me. I'm not . . .interesting enough. I'm . . . a failure as a totally evil villain, I'm afraid. And being bound to me in this land is driving it crazy. So I made a deal with it that when I broke the dagger curse it would be free to seek a new host . . .or not. Unlike all the other times . . .when it has been bound to the next Dark One . . this time I gave it the one thing it has never had . . .freedom and a choice."

"Then perhaps it will be lost to the void when you free yourself. Merri...said to me that she thinks the dagger's power is more powerful than true love. How can she be so narrow minded? If that were true you would've given up me and Bae...everything to keep your power...but you haven't."

"She believes she knows it all . . .for she had spent her life only seeing one side of magic . . .the bright side . . .and doing so has made her rigid, self-righteous, and ignorant of the workings of the human heart. For the fae do not love . . not as we do. They feel compassion and joy and yet true love eludes them. For in order to truly love another you must accept that person's flaws and darkness . . .for no one is ever completely good . . .not once they grow up."

"Part of me wishes she could find someone of her own to see that...but I'd be afraid of the poor man being miserable."

She lay her head on his shoulder.

"In order to find love you must be willing to give yourself away . . .and she isn't. She thinks she knows what it is to lovel but her love is hollow, for until you have truly loved another, with all that you are, you don't know what love really is." His hand came up and carded her hair.

She grabbed a strawberry off the tray and held it out for him.

He opened his mouth and gently nibbled it off her hand. "Mmm! Sweet as summer . ..and a certain schoolteacher." His cocoa colored eyes heated to sinfully molten chocolate.

She picked up another and bit into it and leaned forward invitingly. She recalled that day in the Dark Castle involving an apple turnover, a meat pie and kisses hot enough to burn down a city.

And now, his kiss was what she craved more than anything.

He obliged her by kissing her fiercely, his mouth melding to hers and showing her without words how much he had missed her all those years . . .

He had been lonely and bitter, wrapped in his sarcasm to hide the aching emptiness he'd felt at the loss of his family, but now things were different . . now the lost had been returned . . .and hope bloomed anew in his love-starved heart, which had found its home in the woman in his arms.

Love's pure brilliant light spread through him, filling him with its sweet fire, chasing away the shadows that lingered, and entrapping the demon that slumbered within in a web of endless light. It renewed and healed and reaffirmed what he had known long ago in another time and place . . .that he was loved.

Belle reached out and caressed the side of his face. "Those are the kisses I've been missing and no one else can ever give them to me but you. We'll defeat the Dark One together darling with the strength of our love," she said confidently.

She knew sending the entity to the void would be difficult or impossible. Being around Rumple as long as she was, she'd learned a thing or two about magic, specifically the needed balance between darkness and light. It was the same as the laws of physics for every action there had to be an equality opposing reaction and if there was not a great darkness along with the light chaos would ensue until the balance was restored.

Her love had been tricked into becoming the Dark One but he was more capable of controlling it than any other before him. The spirit may have seen him as a failure but in truth he was not for he maintained the balance. If one force grew too powerful it could also disrupt the balance and new guardians had to be chosen.

Merri Blue liked to think SHE was the guardian of light for the realms but she was wrong.

Belle believed the true guardian of light was someone far stronger and much wiser...Merlin himself. He was just a legend in this world but an actual wizard in theirs.

She'd never seen him and often wondered if Rumple had during his tenure as the Dark One.

She would not learn until later that the true guardian of light was the man in her arms...one who walked both paths...darkness and light and understood the positives and negatives of both.

Belle held up her chipped cup. "No matter what this has been through, it's survived and so will our love."

They couldn't have chosen a more perfect symbol. And when she looked up in the sky she was stunned to find a pattern in the shape of a chipped teacup amongst the stars.

"Rumple! Did...did you do that?"

"I can't control the actual stars, my sweetheart...but...I made my own..."

"It's...it's beautiful!" she cried.

She dug her phone out of her purse and took a picture of it though the memory of it would be engraved on her heart forever...not many women could say a man could recreate the stars for her.

Rumple smiled as he gazed up at the new constellation-the Chipped Cup-in the night sky, the reaffirmation of a love that endured through all things, blazing like a beacon across the heavens-a symbol of love and hope.

She moved closer to him, and felt something graze her thigh. "What's under here?"

She reached under the blanket and pulled out a blue velvet box. "Rumple! You've already given me so much..."

She opened the lid and to her surprise there was a gold bracelet inside with several charms including a rose, a book, a spinning wheel and a chipped cup.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, saying without words how much his gifts meant to her.

He longed to lay her down upon the blanket and make sweet passionate love to her right there beneath the stars . . . but he knew the time was not yet right . . .and he wouldn't risk waking the Dark One for a bit of fun. When they consummated their love it must be under the sanctity of marriage . . for only then could his curse be broken and his deal fullfilled. Regretfully, he drew away.

"Soon Rumple...there'll be no more barriers between us..."

And she would give herself to him heart, body and soul.

"But not just yet," he murmured. "For now . . . we must content ourselves with brief tastes of what awaits us on our wedding night."

And that night, he vowed, they would make the stars dance in envy, and send the Dark One wailing alone into the void.

"Then why don't we just...hold each other a while..?" she suggested softly.

"As you wish," he said, and he pulled her onto his lap, nestling his head onto her shoulder, his arms curled around her. She fit against him like a glove, as if they had been made for each other . . which he was almost certain was the case. She was his one and only . . .and he wanted no other ever.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be..." she murmured.

They stayed that way, just snuggled together, watching the stars, including the new constellation, enjoying just being with each other and the serene beauty of the midnight sky with the stars shining down upon them.

Saying goodbye and goodnight when he took her back to her apartment was not easy for her to do but she knew she had to. They kissed one final time at her door and both of them would be counting the minutes until they saw each other again.

**A/N: so how was that for some Rumbelle romance under the stars? Speaking of stars-wasn't the chipped cup constellation the most romantic gesture of Rumple's ever? Hope you all liked and sorry this took so long to post but my dad's had surgery on his foot and can't walk on it and so needs a lot of help. Thanks for your patience and please review so I know you're still reading!**


	20. Poor Barbara Allen

**20 **

**~ Poor Barbara Allen** ~

**A/N: This chapter does contain some mention of rape at a trial and a non-graphic rape scenario as well as some violence with Mr. Gold and his cane of doom, so be warned!**

Bae was full of questions for his father when Rumple picked him up on Sunday and while he was unpacking his bag a book Ewan had given him the day before fell out onto the mattress. He was hoping to shove it under the bed before his father saw it...only he wasn't fast enough.

Rumple bent and picked up the book his son had dropped. "Here, Bae. This fell on the-what the HELL are you reading?" he nearly choked when he saw the title of the book.

"Ummm...ummm..."The teenager blushed. "It's ahhh...just a funny book I got…"

It was a small hardback book titled "Dirty Library-a book of twisted fairy tales for older teens and adults." Rumple frowned and opened it to the table of contents.

"_Bi-Curious George-the story of the bisexual monkey_?" he read aloud. "_The Wonderful Wizard of Bras_?" He flipped to that page and saw many drawings of bras with explanations on them. "Baelfire! _Who's My Baby's Daddy?"_

Bae started laughing.

THAT one had a picture of a pregnancy test and a girl staring at it with a puzzled look on her face and the caption-**Why It's Important To Have a Paternity Test If You Don't Know.**

Rumple's eyes almost bugged out when he read, "_Alice and the Wonder Bra-_Alice falls down the rabbit hole and ends up drinking a potion that not only shrinks and enlarges her-but her bra size!"

He could think of at least a dozen women in the town who belonged in that story and all of them worked at the Foxtrot.

Then there was "Green Legs and Ham", about a woman wearing sexy see through stockings . . and the man who followed her around and drooled over her and snapped her picture.

"C'mon Papa, it's not like I'm reading Playboy or Penthouse…"

"_Little Whorehouse on the Prairie_!" Rumple gasped. "_What You Never Really Knew About All Those Pioneer Women! _My God, Bae!

"Oooo...you gotta dance a little sidestep...now you see me...now you don't.." Bae sang ready to dash out of the room.

"Get back here, mister!" Rumple snapped. He shook the book at his son. "THIS was not what I had in mind when I told you to read more!"

"It's funny!"

"It may be funny to you, but it's also trashy. I want you to improve your mind, not leave it in the gutter." Rumple groaned. "Where did you get it?"

"Ummmm...the bookstore."

Ewan had gotten the five finger discount on it when he and Becky went there a week ago.

Rumple eyed him sternly. "Baelfire . . .tell me you didn't steal it!"

"Ummm...no."

"Because God help you if I find out you were lying to me and you did. I will tan your backside till you can't sit down till Christmas!" He put his hands on his hips.

Becky uploaded an electronic version of it to his tablet in case it got confiscated by his father.

"I didn't!"

Rumple studied his son. He knew when the boy was lying . . .and Bae wasn't, though he probably wasn't telling him the whole truth. "Nevertheless, I don't want you reading this stuff. You want to read myths and legends, read this," he summoned the classic Hamilton's Greek and Roman mythology and handed it to his son. "It's written in a special font for dyslexics so you can read it without difficulty. Your mama gave it to me for you."

He tucked the other book in his suit pocket.

"Okay, Papa." he said. He would read the rest of the tales on his tablet later.

Another thought occurred to the harried father. "Tell me you didn't show that book to Henry, Baelfire. Because if you did . . .ye're in serious trouble, lad." And his eyes flashed in warning.

"No, because I knew my ass would be grass."

"Oh, it so would, young man," agreed his father. "At least you've got my brains and not Milah's, thank the gods!"

"Sooo...how did it go?" Bae asked with a smirk.

Rumple changed from stern patriarch to a very happy suitor in an eyeblink. "It went . . .wonderfully. Better than I expected."

"And?"

"Belle loved my little surprise. Of the chipped cup constellation and we talked and she agreed to go out with me again on Wednesday to the diner."

"Great! Now you just have to get married."

"Umm . . .yes, but not just yet. I want to court her some more first. It's only been two weeks, Bae."

He frowned. "You don't want to wait too long, Papa...I heard Devereaux's already trying to sniff around her."

"Gaston better stay the hell AWAY from her or else he's going to need a wheelchair to get around!" Rumple snarled. "On account of I'll break both his legs, the rake!"

"I know, Papa but you know how he is...pervert and his son's just as bad...little dick makes fun of me at school."

"His son . . . would that be Etienne Devereaux? Belle told me she had problems with him too . . .had him removed from her class for behaving indecently."

"Yeah that's him. And he picks on Andi, Kat, and Becky too."

"Damned juvenile delinquent!" Rumple swore. "Bae, I want you to stay away from him too, if you can. He's no good, like his father."

What the boy wanted to do was give Devereaux a beatdown he wouldn't soon forget if he said one more word about any of his friends.

Rumple sighed at his son's silence. He knew what that meant. Bae didn't want to promise him something he couldn't stick to, so he wasn't saying anything. "Baelfire, try. Okay? I don't want you getting a reputation of knocking the stuffing out of people, even if they deserve it."

"He really does, Papa and you don't like it when people talk shit on my friends."

"I know. But his papa will use that as an excuse to get you in worse trouble, so please walk away if you can. And if not . . don't do permanent damage."

"Stupid pretty boy deserves it!"

"Bae! You've got a good head on your shoulders, son. Use it instead of your fists." Rumple urged.

He sighed. "Okay, papa...it's just that...I never could seem to get my point across another way."

"His father was like that too. Matter of fact, that bounder still hasn't learned respect for women, despite my giving him a boot up his ass all those years ago. But let's not worry about those guttersnipes now. How was your little party with Henry and Regina?"

"It was cool. She taught us how to make pizza and we watched some movies."

"Good. How late did you stay up?"

"About ten. She doesn't let Henry stay up any later."

Rumple nodded. "Good. I was worried you might have stayed up till three in the morning or something."

"Nope." That wouldn't have been the case had he still been living at the compound.

"Okay. Are you hungry? I can make something light for supper and then you can read a bit to me before you go to bed, you have school tomorrow. Do you have any homework?"

"Yeah...Mama wants us to read a chapter from some book called the Scarlet Letter."

"I've read that. Would you like to read it to me, and kill two birds with one stone? Hawthorne can be difficult to comprehend sometimes," Rumple offered.

"Yes but the book sounds kinda girlie. "

"It's not. It's about an important issue . . .adultery and the double standard that was present back then . . .and it also relates in a way to our own realm."

"You mean like how people talk crap about you and Mama?"

"Umm . . .well, no . . .because I wasn't married when I started going out with her . . .but centuries ago, and in a way in our other realm . . . there was a certain amount of censure towards women who . . .ah . . .tempted a husband from his wife, though it takes two people-a man AND a woman, to commit adultery."

"Why did the woman get blamed?"

Rumple spread his hands. "Because back then they believed that women were sinful and temptresses . . .and they blamed them rather than the men . . when it should have been both people who were held responsible. It's the same way when you hear someone condemn a woman who gets assaulted by a man . . .people say well, she asked for it by going somewhere alone or dressing a certain way . . .and that's wrong, Bae."

"Yeah kinda like when that jerk Pete tried to attack Andi."

"Yes. Exactly. A man is responsible for the choices he makes. And a man who chooses to hurt a woman . . .or take a woman by force . . .is scum and deserves to be beaten within an inch of his life and castrated if he's a rapist," Rumple said heatedly. "They're predators who need to be taken down quick and hard. It's what I would have done to Gaston had I known what he'd done to Belle's lady in waiting."

Rumple's mouth tightened. It was also what he'd done to King George's soldiers when he found out who they were that had raped and killed Andi's mother back in Fairy Tale Land.

"A man has NO excuse for doing that to a woman. If he's that desperate to get it on with a woman he ought to go to a bordello and pay for one," Rumple said bluntly.

"Lots of people say those girls at the Foxtrot would ask for it if they got raped."

"Even they don't deserve that, Bae. Yes, their occupation lends itself to being taken advantage of by a man, but even so . . .when a woman says no it's no. No matter if she's a stripper or a nun."

"I know that but people like Gaston and his dickhead son think like that."

Rumple nodded. "And they're not alone, son. A lot of men think like that back in our realm. Some still do, even here."

And two of them were just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Once they did the town was about to get another brutal wakeup call that even it was not immune from the horrors of domestic violence and rape.

Wednesday night, Mr. Gold, dressed to impress, drove with Belle to Granny's diner for some drinks and dessert, having made her dinner already at his house-surf and turf with a special salad and freshly baked bread.

They had left Bae at home watching the marathon of Modern Family.

They ordered two chocolate milkshakes but wished they could have just shared one but with most of the eyes of the patrons on them, they wanted to tone things down a bit and save the best parts for when they were alone.

Gold sipped his, smiling at Belle over the rim of his glass. "I think this needs a bit more malt in it, but it's good. How's yours, dearie?"

"Ummm...I like mine with a bit of banana in it now...been ordering that down at the coffee shop that just opened."

"Maybe we ought to go there on our next date," he suggested.

"Or...we could just stay indoors..." she purred.

"That too," he gave her a sly little wink, the tip of his tongue licking some chocolate shake off his lips.

"You...keep doing that...and I will not be responsible for my actions..."

He gave a wicked chuckle. "That a promise, dearie?"

"Oh yes.."

"Hey Belle...why you wasting time in on that old geezer," Keith slurred as he approached their table and belched.

Gold eyed the inebriated man icily. "Go sleep it off in the gutter and quit bothering people."

"Can you even get it up, Gold? I can," he laughed and made a rather obscene gesture.

"Not if I hit it with my cane you won't!" Rumple hissed.

"Disgusting!" Snow snarled from where she was sitting with David.

"You'll fall on your ass first...gimp!"

"Shall we find out?" Rumple snarled, and he started to get to his feet.

"Rumple...ignore him," belle pleaded.

"I can't. He's made me lose my appetite . . .along with other people's," he gritted out. "You have three seconds to get your carcass out of here, Nottingham . . .before I turn you into a possum and run you over with my car." His eyes turned steely. "One . . ."

"I'd start running if I were you," Geppetto advised from where he was sitting with Archie.

"Two . . .tick, tock, dearie . . .I get to three and you're roadkill!" The look on Gold's face promised serious mayhem.

"You don't have the balls..."

"The idiot bus is missing a passenger," grumbled David.

Rumple twitched his fingers. "Three . . ." and between one blink and the next a fat gray possum crouched on the diner floor. He shook his keys at it. "Shall I get my car?"

It scurried off.

"I would have turned him into a rat," said Ruby and set another milkshake down in front of him. "On the house."

"Thanks, dearie. Too bad it'll only last an hour. But maybe he'll cross the road and we'll get lucky." He quipped.

"Or maybe a wolf will get him," Ruby said with a wicked grin.

"You never know. Lots of dangerous things happen after dark here," the Dark One growled.

"Why don't we order some wine?" Belle suggested.

"You go ahead, Belle. I'm the designated driver, so I'll stick to chocolate malt shakes."

Belle was so entranced with her fiancé that she hadn't realized that one glass of wine turned into three quickly and since she did not drink often, it didn't take much for her to start feeling giddy.

"You know...you have the most amazing eyes...like molten chocolate that I could just...drrrrowwwnnn in..."

She leaned in closer. "And...those lips...I could kiss them all day..."

"And...soon...verryyyy soon I want to get you in a pair of leather pants...then take them off..."

"Get a room," David coughed.

"How many did she have?" Archie was asking Geppetto.

"Three."

"Three? I'm done after one!"

Snow was laughing. "She's going to have a doozy of a hangover tomorrow."

"Belle, sweetheart..."

"But you look so good in leather..." she cooed.

"Darling," Rumple began, reaching over to hand her napkin . . and spilling the rest of her wine on her in the process. "Damn! Now I've gotten you all wet. I'm sorry," he began, cursing himself for a clumsy idiot.

"If you wanted me out of my clothes...you could've just said so..."

Rumple blushed, turning the color of a fire engine. "Uh . . .why don't you go clean up a bit in the ladies room? I'll just settle the bill and meet you by the car okay?"

"Oh...okay...maybe we can...continue this...at home?"

"Yes, that would be best," he agreed swiftly, anything to get her out of here before she embarrassed herself further. Though he wouldn't ever take advantage of her when she was in this state.

Belle was unsteady on her feet in the bathroom but she managed to clean herself up. As she was walking out to meet Rumple someone grabbed her arm.

"Get a little wet there, Belle...and in just the right spots..." Keith murmured and grabbed her breast, the stench of beer heavy in the air.

"Get...your hand OFF me!" she cried.

"I heard you in there...you're a hot little piece aren't you? I can give you what you need. He grabbed her hand pulled it toward his waist.

"Let me go!"

"Be a good girl..."

"Rumple!" Belle screamed, instantly sobered.

Keith shoved her against the side of the building. "Shut up bitch and do it!"

Rumple was just about to go back into the diner to see what was keeping Belle, afraid she might have tripped and fallen in her tipsy state, when he heard Belle screaming. He rounded the corner of the building, where the side entrance to the diner was, and saw Keith pressing Belle up against the wall and trying to KISS her. "Bastard!" he howled, and struck him hard across the backside with his cane. "Get away from her you rutting filthy BEAST!"

He slammed the other man hard across the backs of the knees for good measure.

"Owww...oww...fuck!" he yelled and released Belle. She ran behind Rumple, shaking in terror. Many of the other patrons heard Belle's scream and ran outside to see what was going on.

"You . . .miserable . . .rutting . . .scumbag . . .bastard!" Rumple snarled, bringing his cane down again across the other man's back and thighs, beating him furiously. "I . . .should have turned you into a snail . . and stepped on you!"

"Belle, are you all right?" Snow asked, throwing her arms around her.

"He...he tried to..." she gasped.

"Emma's on her way hon," David said.

"Rumple...you have to stop..." Belle pleaded through her tears.

"You .. . piece of . . .shit!" Rumple growled hoarsely. "I . . should . . have . . .run you over . . .! How dare you hurt MY girlfriend . . ." He brought his cane down again, giving the drunken idiot a very well deserved thrashing.

"He . . .deserves it . . .!" The pawnbroker panted. "No . . .man . . .should .. .ever hurt a woman like that . . .!"

"Rumple...PLEASE... you'll wake IT up!"

Rumple could feel the Dark One stir within him . . .and his eyes glinted a feral yellow . . . "You should have learned, Nottingham . . .you don't . . .screw with the Dark One!"

"Rumplestiltskin...pull it back...you're not him!" Archie coached.

"Please," Belle pleaded, her eyes meeting his.

"Because now I'm gonna shove my cane up your ass, dearie! And watch you choke on it!" he giggled softly.

"No!" Belle broke free of Snow's grasp and grabbed the cane.

"Belle! What are you doing? He deserves to die!"

"If you kill him, you'll let the darkness win! You can't!"

"Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything," Archie added.

Rumple stood there . . .a part of him wanting to continue beating Keith into a red smear on the pavement . . .but the other part, the sensible logical part that was the attorney, the part that had counseled Bae into thinking with his head and not his fists . . .the part that was his true self . ..slowly began to penetrate the red rage that had possessed him.

"That's not who you are," Belle insisted.

He could feel the Dark One waking, the turmoil and hatred like a drug to it.

"Put him back to sleep..." she begged.

"He . . .ought to . . .be punished for what he's done to you."

"And he will be," Emma said as Jeff grabbed Keith's arms and put them behind his back.

"Keith Nottingham, you're under arrest."

Gold shut his eyes . . .breathing sharply, trying to harness the fiend within.

The pair read the would be rapist his rights as they led him away.

Belle ran into Rumple's arms and held him tightly.

With Keith under arrest, Rumple silently bid the Dark One to sleep again.

Her touch filled him with love and the demon fled back into its slumber.

"Are you all right?" Archie asked worriedly.

"I'm okay . . .are you okay, Belle?" he asked, back to normal once more.

"Yes...I think so."

"If you need to talk...my door's open."

"We'll be fine Doctor Hopper...and thank you."

"Dearie, let's get you home," Rumple said, stroking Belle's hair. "Yes, thank you . . .for recalling me to myself again, Hopper."

He smiled. "it was the least I could do."

Rumple smiled, then he escorted Belle to his Cadillac. "Time to call it a night, Belle." He drove her home.

Later that night a woman named Barbara Allen was finishing her shift at the Rabbit Hole and was walking out to the parking lot to her car when someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her into the alley. She screamed until she could scream no more...but no one would hear her calls for help.

Early the next morning, Mr. Gold opened up his shop as usual after dropping Bae off at school. He was dusting the display case with all of his antique jewelry when the shop bell tinkled over the door.

Barbara limped into the shop, still wearing the torn and dirty clothes from the night before, having just woken up on the pier where she'd been left for dead.

Gold stared at the young woman. He recognized her, as he knew everyone in this town who rented from him. "Miss Allen? Dearie, what's happened?" He started to come around the counter.

"I...I need your help..." she sobbed. "I'll pay you anything...everything I have..."

"Are you all right?" Gold began, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. "You look like you've been . . .hurt. Did someone hurt you?"

"He...he...he...RAPED me...he left me for DEAD!" she cried.

"Holy gods and hells!" Rumple swore, his stomach flipping over at those dreaded words. "Do you know who your assailant was, Miss Allen?" he asked, trying to maintain his professional demeanor.

"K...Keith...Nottingham...I thought he was in jail but...he got out..."

Rumple went to hand her a handkerchief and caught the distraught young woman as she crumpled to the floor. "Barbara . . .you need to go to the hospital . . ."

"They'll think it was my fault...that I asked for it..."

"Shh . . .you didn't . . .that lowlife was cruising for a piece of ass . . .and you were in the wrong place at the wrong time . . ." he crooned, holding the young woman, who was around twenty-one, like he would have Bae.

"I don't know what to do..." she wailed.

"Do you want me to represent you? Is that why you're here?" he asked, patting her back.

"I don't know if I can afford it..."

"I'll make a deal with you, dearie. You go to the hospital and get checked out and I'll take your case _pro bono_ . . .and I'm going to nail that bastard's hide to the wall, or my name's not Rumplestiltskin Gold. Do we have a deal?"

"D...deal," she croaked

"All right. Let me drive you over," Gold offered, and he helped her into his car.

Rumple drove Barbara to the hospital after he locked up his shop. On the way there he asked her if she had told anyone else, like a relative, what had happened.

"No . . .it's just me and my grandma, and she's a spunky old lady but . . .I was afraid the shock would cause her to have a heart attack or something."

"What about your parents?"

"Pa died in a wagon accident before we were cursed, when I was a little girl. My older sister married a merchant and moved away out of the forest and my ma died having my younger sister. And she passed of the plague soon after, so it was just me and my granny. We usta run a tavern back home . . but nobody ever . . .they never would have dared . . do what he did to me, Mr. Gold! I worked in the tavern since I was knee high and started serving drinks to people when I was sixteen and all the customers knew to keep their hands to themselves." She started crying into his handkerchief. "We had Doug to watch out for everyone there . . .but at the Rabbit Hole . . . there was some bouncers but we always worked such late shifts . . .and my car was parked in the back lot and there's no lights or . . or cameras . . .and he . . .he came outta nowhere . . . and he dragged me off . .. I screamed . . .over and over . . .but nobody heard me . . ."

She dissolved into tears again.

I should have run him over with my car! Gold thought savagely as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He got out, murmuring, "Come, Barbara. It'll be all right, dearie."

She got out and clung shakily to his arm. "Mr. Gold . . .they'll all say I asked for it, working in that place . . .but that was what I did when I was cursed and . . .and I needed money to go to college . . .that was why I stayed . . .so we could make the rent and stuff . . .and I could save for school . . .not cause I wanted to pick up guys. I'm not like that, I swear!"

"I never assumed you were," Gold said. He cleared his throat and said awkwardly, "Miss Allen, I'm going to ask you something very personal . . . I'm sorry, but I need to know for the case . . . was this your . . .err . . . first time with a man?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. I'm a good girl, Mr. Gold! I was waiting for a nice man . . ."

He patted her arm gently. "Of course you are. Now let's get you seen."

As he led his new client into the emergency room of Storybrooke General, he vowed that Nottingham was going to pay for his crime . . .one way or another.

After explaining what happened, they immediately took her back to be examined and had the switchboard call the police station. Rumple was anxious to speak to Swan and Hatter himself to find out how the hell that animal managed to escape their custody.

_That could've been Belle_, he thought angrily. _She'd been lucky enough to escape, this poor child hadn't_.

Jeff and Emma arrived ten minutes later.

"You want to tell me how the hell this happened?" Rumple demanded. "You had him in custody last night after what he tried to do to Belle and somehow he gets out, rapes this poor girl and leaves her for DEAD?!"

Emma was puzzled as well and determined to find the answers.

"We're working on it, Gold," she sighed.

"You do that and call me back when you figure it out," he said testily. "I'll be here in the hospital waiting room." He pulled a magazine out of the magazine rack to flip through for he wouldn't leave Barbara alone here, and when she was released he would take her home to her grandmother. He knew people would find it odd that he was taking such interest in someone other than Belle, but he didn't care. People tended to forget that before he became the Dark One, he was just a village spinner, and he had cared about the children of his village enough to take a curse for them and his son. Perhaps it was time they remembered that.

He had also been violently opposed to a man using force upon a woman or a child or anyone weaker than they were . . .and he still was, only now he had magic to back up his convictions.

A hand touched his shoulder. "Mr. Gold...how is my granddaughter?"

Rumple looked up to see Barbara's grandmother, feisty Mrs. Allen, who was some years older than Granny. "The doctor is examining her now. This . . .will be difficult for her and for you, but I promise, I will get the bastard responsible! I wish . . .I wish I had broken his legs that night!"

"Do what you have to do...I don't care what it takes. I want justice!" raged the older woman. "My Barbara...she's a GOOD girl and she did NOT deserve that."

"No woman does, Mrs. Allen. NO woman," Rumple repeated fiercely. "And I will do all in my power to make that worm pay."

"You do that. And...thank you for taking care of her...I don't know what I would have done if I'd seen her like that..."

Precious Barbara was all she had left of her family.

"She came to me . . .because she was desperate . . .and she knew that I . . .don't condone that kind of treatment and I'm the only other attorney besides Spencer in this town who would help her. She didn't want you to see what he'd done . . .it wasn't pretty, dearie," Rumple said softly, his eyes dark with the memory of the battered young woman with her pleading green eyes.

Mrs. Allen pressed her hand to her chest and sank down in the chair beside him.

Concerned, Gold eyed her. "Are you all right?"

"I don't...want...that...snake Spencer to represent her..." she panted. "Bastard...his men came through or village when I was a lass and one of them raped my best friend."

Gold nodded. "His men have that reputation. I know of another instance when that happened," he said darkly. He told her what had happened to Andi's parents. "No one is safe from that one's depredations. Not even noble blood protects you. And I'll be facing the viper in the courtroom, have no fear."

"Roast the bugger on a spit like ye did before an' I'll have no complaints Rumplestiltskin," she said, her country accent coming out with her anger.

"Aye an' I shall . . .figuratively," he responded, his own accent coming to the fore, reminding anyone who heard it that once he had been one of the people like they were, and not a lord in a palace.

She smiled. "Back in our village...which is where ye were born, they talk more of your spinnin and helpin' the wee ones in the Ogre Wars. Did ye know that?"

"Do they now? I . . .dinna realize that . . ."

"Aye. Ye were one of us...and we of the villages dinna forget it...it's those highborn folk that looked down on ye."

She patted his hand.

"Once a coward always a coward, they said o'me," he murmured. "But the seer prophesied I was gonna die in that battle . . .and I couldna leave my son wi'out a father, no' like mine left me. I wouldna do it!" He tapped his leg forcefully. "And this was the only way I could."

"Aye...my Bran...he did the same...because my Shane was barely out of nappies and didna trust the patrons who came into our tavern not to leave me be."

She sighed. "Like ye he was branded a coward an some people shunned us..unless they wanted a pint. "

"Aye, but the sacrifice was worth it." he nodded.

"I had a lot of good years with my Bran."

"Though Milah always wished I'd died so she could get her damn pension."

She scoffed. "Oooh that trollop...the stories we heard about HER could turn even fresh goat's milk sour."

"I bet. I knew she was playin' me false, never think I dinna, but I let it go for Bae's sake . . .and because at least she was comin' home for him. At first."

"Takes a lot of courage t'be both a mother an father lad an' you had it."

"Ye're one o' the few who saw it," he chuckled. "Everybody else saw the lame coward spinner."

"Like I said lad...the highborns...not us common folk...an even after ye became the Dark One...the only time ye asked for a high price for a deal was those damned highborns an they came to ye for selfish reasons. Dinna ye think we know who made sure we had food a plenty during the winter months? An our homes...that shoulda rotted to dust stood strong?"

"I know what it's like t' be cold and hungry, and it was little enough for me t'provide ye with things the greedy Duke oughta provided himself."

"Aye...'stead he sat up in his high castle fattening himself up until he died in bed...of the pox no less..."

"Not surprised, lass. He availed himself o' every lad's new bride as his noble right on the wedding night." Rumple snorted.

"He...tried to take my Shane's girl but he hid her away...and then they caught him...and killed him..."

"I know . . .a terrible tragedy, and 'tis why some tried to say Bae wasna mine, but Milah had him long after the first night was done . . .and I was home and she didna stray from my bed then. Not then."

"How is wanting to be untouched by anyone other than who you're wedded to a crime?" demanded the angry women.

"It isn't..." the heard another voice say from the doorway.

Mrs. Allen brushed a tear from her eye. "Oh...laddie...I'm sorry. I dinna remember I called ye..."

"You've been in good hands already, Pat," said Archie.

Pat smiled at Rumple. "Aye I have..."

She help up Rumple's hand and kissed it.

"Ye'll stay won't you, Rumple...ye don't mind if I call ye that, do ye lad?"

"No, please do," he said, astonished that she would consent to call him by his name, like a friend would. "And yes, I'll stay. There's a few things I must discuss with Barbara for the case, ye ken."

"Aye."

"For a moment I thought I was watching Highlander," said Archie.

Rumple smirked. "Except ye'd not catch me swinging a claymore, dearie."

"No but the accent...kind of hard to follow there.."

"Just pay attention, lad, and ye'll comprehend it," Rumple snickered. "And I've lost much of mine, dearie. 'Tis only occasionally I slip back into the way I used to talk."

"And I seem t'remember a few times you talking like a gypsy and cursing like one when you've been upset, lad," said Pat to the therapist.

He frowned. "Well you didn't want to hear what I was saying to myself in the car on the way over here...not fit for a lady's ears."

"Oh, I can imagine," Rumple said sourly.

"I have...another patient I need to see then I'll stop back, okay, Pat."

"Go on...that poor laddie needs ya too."

After Archie left Emma and Jeff approached them on pins and needles ready to be grilled.

"Well?" demanded Gold. "Do you have Nottingham in custody yet? Have you figured out how he escaped?"

"We got him...apparently someone broke in and broke him out...and disabled all the cameras," Jeff said angrily.

"Regina's setting up wards on the station now."

Emma glared at the doorway. "The deputy on duty is a few rooms down...they said...they may have to take him off life support..." Emma croaked.

"Show me, dearie," Rumple ordered, rising to his feet.

"Let me see the brave lad too..."

Emma led them down the hall to where her deputy was. He was a young man in his early thirties with a wife and three children that had been shot in the head during a struggle for his own weapon.

Rumple went and laid his hand upon the man's arm, assessing what the man's life force was like.

"Can you help him?" pleaded his wife, a petite woman named Gwen.

"Yes . . .I can," Rumple muttered. He called upon his magic and it washed over the man in a white light.

The deputy's family members were weeping and holding each other, praying with all their hearts that they wouldn't lose their beloved Arthur.

Rumple drew upon the latent emotion and used it as well as his own formidable power to heal the stricken man in the bed.

"Jeff...do you see...?" Emma gasped.

"Not everyone see this side of him Em, but I have."

Rumple removed his hands. "There. He should be waking up soon."

Gwen threw her arms around the sorcerer. "I...I don't know how to thank you!" she sobbed.

"You're welcome." Rumple said awkwardly. "And when he wakes up . . . could you ask if he would mind testifying at the trial?"

"He will," said Uther, the man's father.

"Good, because if we know who let out Nottingham . . . we can prevent it from happening again," Rumple said. "Oh and one more thing. He might be a wee bit weak even with my healing. So make sure he rests."

"He will," promised Gwen.

"Here's my card, tell him to call me when he's up to it. This won't go to trial for at least a week." Gold handed her his business card.

She tucked it into her purse. "We will...and thank you again, Mr. Gold."

Gold looked embarrassed.

"Nothin to be embarrassed about lad...ye prevented that poor lass from bein' a widow," Pat reminded him.

"Well, I could hardly let him die after tryin' to prevent Nottingham for escaping."

"Merlin would be proud, Mr. Gold," said Uther.

The famed sorcerer was the patron of his family and they ruled over the land called Camelot until the curse struck.

Gold reddened further. "'Twas no trouble, Mr. Pendragon. Your boy's strong . . .and too stubborn to die. He just needed a bit of help from me." Merlin was one of his boyhood idols, and one of the reasons why he'd sought a magical solution to Bae's conscription.

"Aye he gets his stubbornness from me…and his mum."

"Sometimes that's a good thing," Rumple chuckled. "Or at least it's what I tell myself when my son drives me crazy."

"And Arthur could drive me quite mad when he was a lad, especially when he got into fights about being born on the wrong side of the blanket."

Rumple nodded. "Bae got into fights over me . . .trying to defend me . . .and I fear he still does."

"They say I had Merlin trick Igraine into my bed...not so...I love her."

"And no magic can make a person love another," Rumple said. "I know that for a fact."

Uther scoffed. "Tell that to my stepdaughter...ruthless lass...nothing like her mum. I'm glad she's still back in our world in Merlin's prison."

"As am I. I had enough to deal with Cora and Zelena, I didn't need her too."

"Aye Morgana was from that stock...nothing else mattered to her but getting what she wanted...even tried to glamour herself into Gwen to try to sire a babe on my son...HER OWN BROTHER! Vile!"

Rumple grimaced. As bad as Cora was . . .even she would not have stooped so low. "Aye, that is inexcusable."

"Thankfully Arthur saw through her and Merlin imprisoned her before she could carry out her wicked deed," said Gwen.

"The heart always knows, dearie."

"Then she sent that too big for his britches knight to try to spirit me off..."

"But he failed too, or so I've heard. Your husband rescued you with the help of his knight companions."

"I don't understand it...the tales about us here are all wrong...make that Lancelot out to be someone I'd fancy…all brawn and no brains.."

"I think a lot the tales are wrong because the ones who told them mixed their own fantasies into them after returning here." Rumple mused.

"What did you expect m'dear...he's a kin to the Devereaux of Avonlea?" Uther inquired.

"But Lancelot is honorable . . .as Gaston is not, that's one thing he has going for him," Rumple said. "And was he not courting your cousin Elaine last I heard?"

"They wanted to wed...before the curse...but we begged them to wait...they're courting again but Gaston rarely gives them a moment alone."

Rumple scowled. "Someday there will be a reckoning with that lecher . . .and his son too, who bids to follow right in his papa's footsteps."

"I certainly hope so."

"Come, Gwen...let's get some lunch before my boy wakes up," Uther suggested.

"Yes, and we need to get back before Barbara comes out and thinks we've abandoned her," Mrs. Allen said.

They moved the young woman into a private room after she'd been examined and the evidence for the rape kit collected. She hated being so exposed to complete strangers but kept telling herself she had to do this for the sake of justice not just for herself but other victims of rape too terrified to speak.

Gold came and spoke with her, asking her several pertinent details about her shift and if the owners of the Rabbit Hole provided parking with lights for their employees and safety procedures for them.

She admitted there was little lighting in the back lot and the security guys were often drunk themselves when her shift ended.

Gold shook his head. "I can nail them for negligence, dearie. That should never have happened."

Then he asked quietly, "Did Keith . . .ever take an interest in you before, dearie? Make any inappropriate comments or something?"

"Always, Mr. Gold but the boss was afraid to ask him to leave...who he knew and all..."

"Who did he know?"

"Mr. Spencer...worked for him I believe."

Gold swore. "Figures. I can imagine what sort of jobs he did for him."

"They won't let him prosecute my case...will they?"

"No, dearie. I'm your attorney, so the only way he'll see you is when he cross examines you," Gold reassured her. "Since I have no doubt he's going to be Nottingham's lawyer."

She cringed. "He'll say awful things...like with the mayor..."

"Yes, but you remember . . .WE have proof that Nottingham assaulted you . . and that HE committed a crime here, not you. So you just keep telling yourself that and don't worry about the poison Spencer spits at you. It'll wash away."

She smiled. "And I'll have you, Doctor Hopper and the police as my champions...just like the mayor did."

"Yes . . .and is there anyone else who worked with you who was propositioned by Nottingham?"

"That would be Lenore."

"I'll need to speak with her also. The more people we can get to testify to Nottingham's predilection for stalking and propositioning women, the better it will be."

"There'd be a lot of them...mostly patrons."

She sighed. "Lot of women are too terrified to come in there because of him."

"Well, I'll see if anyone else is willing to speak up. This a chance to get that . . .animal put away for good. But in order to do that they must gather their courage and speak up. I know it's difficult, but it's for their own good as well as yours."

"I think they will knowing you will be supporting me."

Barbara's statement proved correct. At least six women were willing to come forward to recount incidents of harassment by the former sheriff and one of them was a minor.

Rumple knew he shouldn't have been appalled by that, but he was, since the girl was a little younger than Bae. He was especially gentle with Christiana Minou.

The terrified teenager recalled the day the drunken attempted to pick her up while she was walking home from school one day. She rebuffed him and in a rage he exposed himself to her.

"And what did you do then, dearie? Did you tell anyone what he'd done?" Gold asked quietly, wishing he'd done something a lot more permanent to Nottingham than beat him.

"No...I was scared and he said he'd get me someday and show me a good time...make me scream..."

"He lied, Christa. Now he won't be hurting anyone again. I want you to tell your story again to the jury when we have the trial just like you've done to me today. Can you do that for me, dearie? No one's going to hurt you, not while you're under my protection."

"I can."

"There's my brave lass. And together we'll stick it to that pervert, yes?"

"Yes!"

Another woman was willing to testify to how he had a room in his house dedicated to sadism and masochism fantasy... and had photos to prove it.

She also had evidence that he posted stories about his perverted exploits online.

Gold was happy to get that evidence, as it put another nail into the coffin he was building. He also asked Belle to testify since she had run-ins with him on two occasions that he knew of here in Storybrooke.

Spencer and Gold would face off once again but it would not be the final time. Then, it was personal.

The courtroom was packed for the trial... the audience mostly women.

It was the first rape trial ever in this sleepy town...and the first time a man was put on trial for his actions against a woman in the history of the people crowding the gallery.

Many of those women were victims of rape themselves, still too afraid to speak but Barbara would be their voice on this day.

And Gold would be a different kind of hero . . .one who defended the voiceless and the shamed, and gave them hope and courage, allowing people to see what Belle had always seen in him.

Bae had left school early, pleading a stomach ache so he could see the trial. He huddled in the back of the courtroom to watch, wanting to see what he'd missed before when Regina was on trial.

Belle sat among the spectators while Barbara sat beside him at the prosecutor's table, showing no fear even as her antagonist glared daggers at her.

The bailiff called the court to order. "Court is now in session. The case of Barbara Allen vs. Keith Nottingham, the Honorable Judge Thomas presiding. All rise."

"You may be seated. Are you ready to proceed, Mr. Gold?"

"I am, Your Honor," Rumple walked in front of the jury and began. "As you all know, my client, Miss Barbara Allen, was brutally assaulted by the defendant, Keith Nottingham a week prior, her maidenhead taken and left for dead on the docks after he abducted her from her place of employment. While this crime is heinous in the extreme, I shall also prove that poor Barbara Allen was not the only victim of this vicious brute . . simply the one who now has chosen to give voice to her horrible ordeal. Ladies and gentleman, this case is the first of its kind here in Storybrooke . . .and I ask that you consider carefully the evidence I am about to present to you . . .and to help Miss Allen and other victims of this . . .man receive justice and prove that no one, no matter who he may know, is above the laws of this land and that NO woman deserves to be treated in such a disgraceful wicked manner!"

The women wanted to cheer but they didn't want to be tossed out of the courtroom.

"Call your first witness, Mr. Gold."

"The prosecution calls Miss Barbara Allen."

The young woman calmly rose from her seat and walked up to the witness box. She raised her hand and in a clear voice vowed to tell the truth and nothing but then sat down.

"Miss Allen, where were you on the night of March 1st?"

"I was working my shift at the Rabbit Hole...as a waitress and bartender."

"And what were your normal hours at that job?"

"Seven at night til 2 in the morning."

"And did your employer provide you with an escort to your car after your shift was over? Were there lights for you to see the area when you went from the building to your car?"

"No sir, there were not."

Gold frowned. "I see. Were you aware that there are codes that should have been followed for your safety by your employer, two of them being ones I've just mentioned?"

"Yes sir...but they didn't seem all that concerned..."

Gold frowned. "Miss Allen, might I ask why you chose to work such a late shift? Were there no others available to you? And why did you chose that place of employment?"

"It was what I used to do back in our old land...and I thought I would be safe...and the pay was good enough to support me and my gramma."

"You mentioned to me that you wished to further your education here, and so you worked as much as you could, is that true?"

"Yes."

"So here we have a hardworking young woman trying to put herself through college and support her elderly grandmother." Gold said. "When you left that night, were you aware of anything suspicious, Miss Allen?"

"Not at all…"

"And when Nottingham attacked you, did you recognize him?"

"Yes...he's been in the bar before and made...advances..."

"What were the nature of those advances?"

"He would say things...try to touch me..."

"And this was not something you welcomed, correct? And you made your distaste known?"

"Yes...every time."

"How long ago did you reject him before he assaulted you?"

"Two days ago."

"When he abducted you, did you try to get away from him, Miss Allen? Where did this take place?"

"I tried but he...hit me...and I tried to scream but no one heard me...he dragged me into an alley..."

"So you were subdued and unable to call for help. Did Nottingham say anything to you before he assaulted you?"

"He...said...he was going to make me pay for saying no to him."

"Miss Allen, forgive my bluntness but . .. have you ever had sexual relations with a man before this encounter? Did you have a sweetheart back in our realm or were you betrothed to someone?"

"No...I wanted to wait..."

"So Nottingham's brutal assault was the first time a man had a sexual relationship with you?" Gold pressed, wishing he didn't have to keep stressing that point, but it was necessary.

"Yes."

"And after this . . degradation what did he do?"

"He...beat me and the next thing I remember was waking up on the pier."

"Then what did you do?"

"I…came to find you..."

"Why, dearie?"

"Because I wanted justice..."

"And after you found me, what did I tell you we should do in order to get the justice you sought?"

"I went to the hospital so that my injuries could be documented."

"Your Honor, I would like to submit as evidence of this rape the hospital records showing Miss Allen's diagnosis and treatment. The prosecution labels this Exhibit A." Gold went and got the records and the rape kit from his briefcase and presented them to Thomas.

"Submitted."

Rumple turned back to Barbara. "And were you aware that Nottingham had been in jail a night before he assaulted you for another attempted assault upon my fiancée, Belle French?"

"Yes...I thought he was still there."

Rumple nodded. "And you certainly didn't expect to be abducted, raped, and left for dead when you left your job that night, now did you? After all, this is Storybrooke, not Boston."

"No sir...I thought I was safe."

"Safe . . .as you should have been, Miss Allen. Safe from predators like your assailant. No further questions."

Spencer stood up. "Miss Allen, you claim you haven't had sexual relations with a man. Do you know a man named Byron Welsh?"

Barbara glanced over at Rumple. They'd already discussed her lying frat boy ex-boyfriend.

He gave her a small encouraging smile.

"Yes. I know him."

"Isn't it true you broke up with him because he failed to satisfy you in bed and you posted in social media about the small size of his..."

Several women in the audience shook their heads and glared at Spencer.

"That jerk hacked into my Facebook account and posted those lies!" Barbara stated. "I broke up with him because he wanted me to GO to bed with him and I refused, because that was all he wanted from me," Barbara said. "I never knew any man before . . .my . . .my attacker . . .the hospital records show that . . ."

"You drink, Miss Allen?"

"Socially? On occasion when I'm with a friend, but never while I'm working."

"And you dress a bit...provocatively while you're out with friends...don't you Miss Allen?"

Her eyes flashed. "If by provocative do you mean do I wear a nice top and a skirt, makeup and heels, then yes I do! But my skirt comes down past my knees and isn't see through and my tops cover my shoulders."

"I'd like to enter into evidence defense exhibit A taken at a party at Storybrooke University six months ago showing Miss Allen dressed in a provocative manner and intoxicated."

"That's a lie! I had two drinks, a margarita and a peach Bellini and I was there because of my friend, who wanted to see her boyfriend, not to pick up guys!"

"Then how do you explain your outfit, Miss Allen? Contradicts your earlier testimony, doesn't it?"

"No. When a lady goes out, my mama always taught me she dresses nicely, not like she just shoveled manure from a barn, sir! I had on a ruffled skirt, stockings, a blouse and a nice vest with my hair up. Are you telling me a girl can't wear nice clothes anymore for fear a man's gonna get the wrong idea and jump her?"

"The outfit you're describing isn't the one in this picture, Miss Allen." he showed it to her.

She looked at it. "That's cause it ain't mine, Mr. Spencer. That one was worn by Missy Horner, who was next to me. This has been Photoshopped by my lousy ex-boyfriend. Who happens to be her brother, Jack!"

"This photograph appeared in Storybrooke University's yearbook, Miss Allen."

"Missy is the photography editor for the yearbook, Mr. Spencer. And it's well known we don't get along after I broke it off with Jack. So she put that in there to make me look like a slut, which I'm not . . and everybody knows she doctors up pictures whenever she feels like it."

"Do you have any proof of that or just your word?"

"My friend is the copy editor and she has the original photo I submitted."

"No further questions!" Spencer growled.

"Call your next witness, Mr. Gold."

"The prosecution calls Dr. Ambrose to the stand." This was the doctor who had examined Barbara at the hospital.

Katherine Ambrose, a healer mage in their land took Barbara's place on the stand.

"Dr. Ambrose, you examined Miss Allen the morning after her assault. Tell the court what were your findings."

"There was some tearing and bruising consistent with violent sexual trauma. Miss Allen also had a concussion as well as defensive wounds on her arms and legs."

"And could you tell if she was a virgin before this assault?"

"Yes and her medical records reflect this also."

"Was there also evidence of her attacker's identity, Doctor?"

"Yes, we obtained that from the semen samples taken as well as skin samples from underneath her finger nails."

"And what did those samples show? Who was her assailant?"

"Keith Nottingham...without question."

"Thank you, Doctor. Your witness, Spencer."

"Doctor...isn't it true that several of your lab technicians have come under scrutiny for numerous errors in test results?"

"Once or twice yes. It's human error. But there was no error on this test result, counselor. It's a direct match of DNA. And you can't counterfeit DNA."

"No but you can on paper..."

He smiled. "In fact, the technician who performed this test was in fact terminated for forging documents concerning a paternity test result, is that not correct?"

"Her own test, yes. But that doesn't disprove the evidence given to Mr. Gold. She had no time nor inclination to forge these documents, the results are dated and shown to be within fifteen minutes of the receipt of the samples. In case you don't know, that's the time it takes to examine the swabs and match them up."

Spencer was at a loss for words.

Even his own expert had gotten the same result.

"Nothing further!"

His face was a thundercloud when he walked away from the podium.

"Mr. Gold, do you have another witness to call?"

"I do. The prosecution calls Deputy Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur was still having trouble walking after his ordeal and unfortunately could not identify who attacked him but he did see them release Keith.

Next Gold called Belle, who testified to Keith's predilection to preying on pretty females, with our without boyfriends.

"Will you be calling any other witnesses, Mr. Gold?"

"Yes, Your Honor. The prosecution calls Christiana Minou."

The teenager was trembling a bit and hesitated as she was making her way to the stand. She then took a deep breath, repeated her oath and sat down.

"Christa, dearie, do you recognize that man over there?" he pointed to Keith.

"Yes, Mr. Gold."

"How do you know him?"

"He . . .he came after me when I was walking home from school one day . . . " she related the events just as she had the day he had her in the deposition room at the police station, including when he had exposed himself to her.

The spectators were horrified.

"And afterwards . . .can you tell us how that made you feel? Were you scared? Did he threaten you?"

"He...said sometime he was gonna get me and make me scream...I was scared because I knew what he meant...something sick."

"So he threatened you if you told anyone about what he'd done?" Rumple asked quietly.

"Yeah...so I didn't talk about it...until now."

"Thank you for sharing this, dearie. I know it wasn't easy." He turned to the judge. "No further questions, Your Honor."

Spencer stood up. "We have no other proof of your encounter with my client...is that correct?"

"Yeah but..."

"Miss Minou do you know what a drama queen is?"

"Yeah..."

"Then isn't it true that at your school that is what you are known for being...someone who says and does things to get attention?"

"Objection! Speculation!"

"Your honor I have several of Miss Minou's classmates ready to give evidence supporting my claims."

And those classmates just HAPPENED to be Etienne and HIS friends.

"What did you offer them, Spencer, an all expenses paid trip to Disney World?" Bae called. "They'd sell out their own mothers if you paid them a hundred bucks!"

"You're out of order, young man," warned the judge.

He turned to Spencer. "I'll overrule the objection... for now."

"Bae, shush!" Gold groaned, flashing his son a warning Look.

"And Mr. Gold I suggest you keep your boy in line or he will have to leave...understood?"

Spencer snickered.

"Yes, Your Honor." Gold said. "Please excuse him . . he doesn't know court protocol."

"Do you want to be held in contempt, Mr. Spencer?" Thomas snapped. "I will NOT have this trial be turned into a three ring circus! Proceed!"

Bae flushed and lowered his head in shame. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut, but his temper had gotten the better of him. Sorry, Papa, he sent a silent apology towards his father.

"I'm not making this up!" Christa insisted.

Then she decided to have her own revenge. "If I was how would I know how small the thing was?"

Several women started smirking.

Spencer's legal pad slipped out of his hands.

Several women from the Foxtrot who were attending the trial laughed.

"She's got THAT right!" hooted a woman named Jeannie.

"Can't even screw a hole in a doughnut with one that small!" said another named Arista.

Bae covered a grin behind his hand. _Let's see you refute THAT Spencer!_ he thought.

"N...no further questions," Spencer growled.

"The jury will disregard the witness's last statement and there will be no more outbursts or I will clear this courtroom!"

The damage had already been done, the dancers confirming the girl's story with their own statements.

The next witness Gold called was the woman who had discovered the pictures on the internet.

She was part of an online watchdog group that hunted predators and had been alerted to Keith by an anonymous email.

Gold submitted as evidence her findings which included the actual photos and also the website links to the pages where they were displayed.

The spectators were shocked.

Spencer was ready with an expert to refute any claims that Keith's interest in an alternative lifestyle gave him the desire to commit rape.

However the expert, according to what Rumple and Archie were able to find out wasn't as clean as Spencer thought.

As his last witness, Rumple called Emma to testify to her arrest of Keith for his attempted assault upon Belle the night before, and how he had been unrepentant of his wrongdoing.

After a brief questioning session, Rumple turned back to the judge. "The prosecution rests, Your Honor."

"Mr. Spencer?"

"The defense calls Doctor Jeffrey Corlis."

Spencer's 'expert' was sworn in.

The man's argument that being interested in bondage and sado- masochism did not incite him to rape was subpar at best. While Rumple was listening to the man talk a note was passed up to him by Bae who had gotten it from the back of the courtroom.

_I got MY degree from a damned curse but I still know more than this idiot...after nine years of school..._

In the back of the courtroom a certain former cricket was smirking.

"Your witness, Mr. Gold," Spencer said.

Rumple quickly examined the note and allowed himself a very small smirk as he stared down at his case notes. Ah ah, Albert, old boy. You play with scum and you get your hands dirty, he thought.

Rumple rose and walked up to the witness, a thin seedy looking man in his early thirties. "Doctor, is is true that before you were known as an expert in this field, you were convicted of corrupting sixteen-year-old Matthew Turner, whom you were supposedly tutoring in algebra?"

"That was a misunderstanding...!" he protested.

"A misunderstanding? Not according to the Boston PD," Gold hissed. "I wasn't aware that studying the naked female body was a good way to memorize algebra equations . . .unless there's new methods of teaching math since I went to school!"

"He's the one who bought that damned magazine, not me!"

"But you continued and encouraged the boy by showing him pictures on websites just like the ones the defendant visited, isn't that so? And you also told him of places he could go to witness things like that as well?"

"That kid was a damned liar…he found all that stuff on his own!"

"Then why was one of the witness during your trial the boy's own mother . . who came into the room and witnessed you showing the boy a BSDM video on his laptop?" Gold pressed.

"Busted!" Bae whispered.

"Nope...he got FIRED mate," said Ewan and chuckled.

"I...well..."

"Since you cannot refute your own wrongdoing, and your past cast aspersions on your so-called expert testimony, how can you expect any of us to believe that your declarations are true?"

"Assholes...who the hell told you about...?"

"The truth will out, Doctor," Rumple said coldly. "And do watch your mouth, there are children present."

Corlis glared at him as did Spencer.

"No further questions."

Corlis stepped down and stormed out of the courtroom. Spencer threw his pen down on his legal pad, wanting to throw it at the smug attorney sitting across from him and the other bastard in the back of the room.

This was the second time they'd sabotaged his case. They wouldn't get away with it a third time.

"Defense rests," he barked.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold," Barbara said softly.

"You're welcome, dearie. This will all be over soon," he said quietly. Then he rose to give his closing statement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope after this rather grueling and emotional testimony, you see fit to bring justice to Barbara Allen and indeed many other women and girls who have suffered at the hands of this beast masquerading as a man here in this courtroom. You alone have the power to put him away for life and make Storybrooke safe. I ask that you choose wisely . . .for yourselves, your fellow citizens, and your children."

"Mr. Spencer?"

"It is true Keith Nottingham has exhibited some behavior we may not agree with but when we look at the evidence of that night we see that sexual activity did indeed take place...but the question is...was it the rape Miss Allen claims or two consenting adults playing a game?"

Barbara was appalled. "He's not seriously...?"

Many of the spectators snorted in disgust.

"As for the other women who have come forward...all of their testimonies leave room for doubt. Belle French was clearly intoxicated the night she claimed she was assaulted. And facts can be...distorted after one has too many alcoholic drinks."

Gold's eyes flashed and his hands tightened upon his cane, longing to bash Spencer's nuts in with it. How dare he imply Belle was too drunk to know better! He himself had seen the scum pawing her and heard her screaming!

"Then we have Miss Minou...a young girl prone to making up stories to gain attention."

Bae rolled his eyes. Yeah, like that was a story any kid would make up . . seeing some old guy's dick on display.

"Finally we have our internet watchdog...a clear case of entrapment, claiming that she was also fond of an alternative lifestyle so she could trap my client."

Belle was thinking there was a new rider on the idiot bus.

"To convict a man based on evidence that leaves room for doubt would be a failure of our justice system ladies and gentlemen. The proper verdict in this case is not guilty."

He smiled and returned to his seat.

Thomas gave his final instructions to the jury and sent them to begin deliberations.

"Even if...this...doesn't go our way...I'm grateful to all of you for helping me," Barbara said to Belle and Rumple.

"There's no reason why we shouldn't get a conviction," Rumple said to her earnestly. "And if for some unknown reason they let him walk . . .he won't be doing it for long," he growled. "Not on two feet anyway."

"You could turn him into something harmless...like a snail?" Belle suggested.

"Yes . . .or a cockroach and step on him," her fiance answered grimly.

"One less cockroach in the world, eh, Papa?" Bae remarked.

"Young man, I am going to have another talk with you about your mouth when we get home, you sassy imp!" Rumple scolded. "You nearly got yourself thrown out on your backside with that comment, however true it might have been."

Just then the doors to the conference room opened and Jeff came in out of breath.

"Jury's back!"

They all filed back into the courtroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen have you reached a verdict?"

"We have, Your Honor."

"Will the defendant please rise?"

The forewoman faced the former sheriff. "We the jury find the defendant Keith Nottingham GUILTY of the crime of rape as charged in the indictment!"

"And Mr. Nottingham is sentenced to life in the penal penitentary in Boston."

Barbara hugged Rumple. "You did it, Mr. Gold!" Tears were faling down her cheeks.

"I am so proud of both of you," Belle said softly.

"So am I, Papa!" Bae said, clapping him on the back. "You're one kickass attorney! And I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Gold smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "I know, scamp. But you're not supposed to talk when court's in session. Looks like we'll be discussing that too when we get home."

"Awwww..."

"Bae . . .you're lucky I love you," Gold laughed, giving him a playful smack on the backside.

"You ready to go home, lass?" Pat asked her granddaughter.

"Yes, Gramma. let's go home," Barbara said, and the two Allen women walked out of the courtroom after waving jauntily at Mr. Gold. Thus the first rape trial in Storybrooke was ended, and Gold's reputation as one badass attorney and defender of the innocent was noticed by many for the first time.

This was also the first time he had won a case without resorting to magic, just his own wits, and slowly people were beginning to realize there was much more to the slender pawnbroker than being the Dark One . . .much more.


	21. A Bond of Heart and Soul

21

~ A Bond of Heart and Soul ~

_I am not a hero_

_I am not an angel_

_I am just a man_

_Man who's trying to love her_

_Unlike any other_

_In her eyes I am_

_This world keeps on spinning_

_Only she stills my heart_

_She's my inspiration_

_She's my northern star_

_I don't count my possession_

_All I call mine_

_I will give her completely_

_To the end of all time_

Josh Groban – In Her Eyes (Rumple and Belle's love theme)

Now more than ever, Belle wanted to become Mrs. Rumplestiltskin Gold. After her fiancé's victory over Keith Nottingham in the name of Barbara Allen and dozens of women like her, the gossip surrounding their relationship died down. Now the topic of conversation was how so many felt they misjudged Rumple.

Like a knight in a fantasy tale he walked into the lair of the dragon and slayed it not with a sword or magic but with his own brilliant mind.

The people of the town only saw the wonders he'd performed in the courtroom...until they came to her classroom and saw an enlarged version of the photograph of symbol of his love for her created in the sky one special night. And on her arm she proudly wore his charm bracelet.

"That's so beautiful," Mary Margaret said when she saw the photo of the chipped cup constellation. "Now whenever you look at the sky you can see that reminder of your love . . .although I don't think you need one!"

"No, I don't," Belle murmured. "It...almost took my breath away when I saw it..."

"That's so . . .incredibly romantic . . .and you didn't even need to umm . . suggest something to him. He thought of it all himself."

"Yes...and I had just gotten done telling him how the cup we use as our symbol has survived so much...just like our love...and when I looked up...there it was...in the sky."

"David has some cute moments, but even he's not as romantic as that . . .and your bracelet is beautiful. Did he make that himself?"

"Yes...every gift he's given me since we met he made himself."

"And it makes it ten times more special than just going and buying something," Mary mused. "And we all know he could buy whatever he wished."

"And everything he's ever made for me or Bae is with love. He has a good heart, Snow. Always has. It's just that no one has been willing to look hard enough to see it before."

But she did...from the beginning.

Yes . . .we've all of us forgotten that he once was a man . . . and all we saw was the cursed imp he'd become."

"Even the curse couldn't take the good man out of him. Sometimes he still has a hard time believing it but it's true."

"When I saw him giving that scumbag what for in the parking lot by the diner, and before when he transformed that piece of trash into a possum, I knew then he was more than just the Dark One. And how he defended Barbara at the trial just clinched it."

Belle smiled. "I want everyone to see him as I see him."

Having a heart filled with compassion and love did not make someone weak as that horrid Cora Miller believed. No, love was strength and could conquer anything even great evil.

"I think soon everyone will . . .or at least see him differently than they did before," Snow smiled. "Is his curse broken yet?"

"It will be," Belle vowed. She had every confidence it would be once they were bound together...heart, body and soul.

The day she would speak her marriage vows and the night she gave herself to him completely they would invoke true love's power and send the Dark One to the void where it belonged.

"Have you set a date then?" asked the other teacher.

"No...not yet."

She would marry him that day but he still wasn't ready yet. She would not pressure him...she knew he still had his fears that their marriage would end badly as his first did.

"Well, we'll all be waiting for you to announce the date," Snow said, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"You make it sound like a royal wedding," Belle joked.

"It'll be the first wedding here in this new land . . .so in a way it is."

She hadn't thought of that.

"It's very exciting, since after all the tragedy we've endured, now we get to celebrate something wonderful-true love between two people."

She smiled. "Maybe seeing us together...will inspire others not to give up hope for love..."

"I think so . . .because you and Rumple are almost like hope's living representatives . . .at least that's what I think."

"We all can be...if we just believe in ourselves enough."

Snow nodded. "It's what I tell a lot of people who ask about why Charming and I are still together . . .and I say it's because we're meant to be, and no matter what curse was cast upon us, a part of us always knew it. Like you and Rumple."

Belle hoped there were others out there doing the same...finding each other again without even realizing it.

"As much as I wish it were so...the second curse is not one we can break..."

"You can't break all the curses, Belle. I think it's enough if you can break Rumple's."

"It is because I want him free from that demon. When it takes control, Rumple is blamed for the horrible things it does...and it's not his fault. He fights it off every day."

"And that takes more courage than anyone knows," Snow murmured.

"And Rumple has plenty of it."

"Yes. It takes a lot of courage to walk off a battlefield lame and knowing everyone thinks you're a coward because you considered your family more important than dying in a war we were losing anyway."

"There were more men after Rumple that did the same I'm told."

"Maybe he gave them the courage to do so."

That was exactly what she thought.

"The sad thing was that so many died over something we never should have been fighting . . .that it was the first duke's idiotic practice of hunting down monsters that led to there even BEING a war with the ogres . . and in all the time he controlled the Dark One, he never commanded him to stop the war . . just kept throwing more men into it until there weren't enough and then he took the children . . .and what good kids were against ten foot tall monsters is beyond me. Someone should have thrown HIM to the ogres!"

"And so many forget Rumple ended the war...and sent the children and soldiers home."

"Yes and he didn't have to . . .after he gained the power of the dagger he could have done whatever he wished . . .but he kept to his word to bring the children home . . ."

Just then their pleasant discussion was rudely interrupted by shouting in the hallway. Belle frowned. "Something's going on out there."

"You dick...you get your ass moving before I kick it to hell and back!" Bae was yelling

"Sounds like a fight," Snow said, and opened the door to the classroom.

"You better step off mate before you get FIRED!" shouted Ewan.

"Bite me skirt boy...and lame ass Gold!"

"You really are stupid, aren't you, Devereaux? All brawn, no brains, and a limp excuse for a prick!" Bae spat, his fists clenched.

"Least I know how to use mine on a girl...what do you use yours on...your hand?"

"Kick his ass, Fire!" cheered Bobby.

"Pound em into the desk, Eti!" cheered one of Etienne's friends.

"Desperate drugged girls!" Kat called.

"You and my slutbag cousin Kristine would get along real good, Dickereaux!" shouted Becky.

Bae glided around the other boy like a cat on the prowl, searching for an opening, his fists up.

"Gonna wipe the floor with you, Gold," sneered Etienne and swung his fist.

Bae ducked, reading the other boy before he even threw the punch at his head. Then he came up fast, like a cobra striking and hit Etienne right in the mouth.

"You asshole!" The other boy spit out a broken tooth and charged at his opponent to try to tackle him to the floor.

But once again Bae was too quick, having learned in the school of hard knocks that letting an enemy grab hold of you was asking to get your brains beat out, since the Dogs didn't fight fair. He dodged the other boy's rush, stuck out a foot, and tripped Etienne.

"Have a nice trip, dick?" Bae asked with a smirk.

"I'm gonna kill you, Gold!" snarled the other boy, trying to get to his feet.

"Pack a lunch and bring an army, shithead!" yelled Andi.

"Shut up, you wench! God knows how many times you've put out for these gangers!"

"You're dead, Devereaux!" Bae growled, and then he lunged and took the other boy down with a quick one two combination punch. Then when the other boy was on the ground, Bae kicked him hard in the backside. "Now there's my boot up your ass! Like father, like son!"

Before the fight could escalate even further, Snow stepped into the hallway. "All right, WHAT is going on here?"

Everyone froze. Then Etienne got to his feet and pointed at Bae. "Mrs. Nolan, Gold started with me! He punched me in the face and knocked out my tooth!"

"Liar!" cried Bobby. "You started it, you prick, by callling his papa a coward that lets everybody kick his ass and his mama a whore!"

"Bae, did you hit him?" Snow demanded.

"I did . . because he wouldn't shut his fat mouth and leave me alone," Bae answered truthfully.

"Mr. Gold and Mr. Devereaux, Hale's office now. You know the rules for fighting," she said crisply.

Bae went, thinking now he was in real trouble . . .and not just with the principal. But his papa also, for he knew Rumple had told him not to get in trouble and just walk away from Etienne.

Etienne was smirking, thinking he'd get off easy, and he hoped they expelled the troublemaker.

Mr. Hale scowled at the two teenagers, more disappointed in the Gold boy at the moment. When he was first enrolled in the school Hale expected him to get in brawls on a daily basis but to his surprise the former gang member was very well behaved.

Etienne Devereaux he expected such behavior from. The boy was like the man who sired him, a bully with no disregard for the feelings of others.

"Now Mr. Gold, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Why you asking him?" demanded Etienne.

"Quiet!"

Bae looked the principal in the eye as his father raised him to do and gave a truthful account of what went on. He would accept what punishment he was given but he would not regret defending his family and friends' honor.

"Lying sack of shit!" sneered Etienne.

"One more word, Mr. Devereaux and you'll be getting one week of in school suspension, not three days."

"What!?"

"And you are off the football team for the rest of the season."

"You can't do that...we got a big game coming up against Rydell and..."

"I think they can manage without you."

"I'm the QUARTERBACK you dumb fuck!"

"That's it...one week suspension, Devereaux and I'll be giving both of your fathers a call."

Bae was not looking forward to Rumple having to come to the school. He would be very disappointed since his father firmly disapproved of him fighting. Also if he and Gaston were in the same room the two of them were bound to have words and Bae would be ready to punch Gaston out like his son.

Rumple was entering the week's rent receipts into his computer when his cell phone rang. It was Miss Harridan telling him that he would have to report to the school immediately.

When he saw Gaston's car in the lot too he knew immediately that Bae had gotten into an argument with the other boy. Gaston was already in the office with Mr. Hale and the two boys and glared daggers at the sorcerer when he walked in. Mr. Hale informed both men the boys had been in a fight and Bae was being given three days in school suspension while Etienne was given a week and was off the football team for the rest of the season. As expected Gaston was outraged over that more than anything.

"This is all that idiot's fault!" Gaston raged.

"He started it!" yelled Bae.

"Liar!"

"That's enough!" snapped Mr. Hale.

"You keep your gang boy away from my son."

"You keep your son away from mine, Devereaux!" Rumple snarled. "Come on, Bae. Let's go. We have to have a talk."

"You're paying for my son's tooth to be repaired, Gold!" Gaston growled.

"Fine. Send me the bill, Devereaux," Gold said coldly. "Come, Baelfire."

Bae rose and followed his father to his car. He knew Rumple was upset with him, but would wait to get home before he began his scolding.

Once they were home, Rumple had Bae accompany him into the den for their discussion. Bae noted that Rumple seemed stressed and felt guilty for adding to his papa's uncomfortable state. His father's sharp Look made him feel even more ashamed.

"All right. Explain to me how this started . . .and why you didn't take my advice and just walk away, Baelfire?"

"Papa, I tried at first . . but then he started saying crap about Andi . . .and you and Mama," Bae began. "And then I just lost it and I punched his lights out."

Rumple shook his head. "Son, I know that little bastard makes it hard for you to keep your temper, but you need to start practicing some restraint. Or else you'll end up no better than he is, though in a different fashion. Another thing is he's trying to get you in trouble, since you already have a not so great rep as a gang member, and if he wasn't a first class asshole in the making he could have succeeded in labeling you a troublemaker based upon that. You're lucky Mr. Hale's more astute than that and knows Devereaux's a little backstabbing liar like his father."

Bae studied his sneakers. "I know, Papa. I'm sorry. I'll try not let him get to me. But I don't regret defending my family."

"Bae, I don't mind you sticking up for me or Belle, but try and do it without using your fists. I don't want you having to live down a reputation as a troublemaker . . .not the way I had to live down my reputation as the Dark One."

"Papa, you're cursed. It's not the same."

"How I got my reputation isn't the same, but it doesn't matter. It lingers. And he's not worth ruining yourself for. He's a petty little piece of crap and someday he'll go too far and end up in juvie or worse. So please, for the sake of both our sanities-just walk away next time."

"Okay, Papa. I'll try, I really will."

"Good. That's all I ask. Now, since you've gotten yorself in trouble, I believe you owe me some time."

Bae sighed. "Yeah. What am I gonna have to do for you?"

"I need you to mow the lawn front and back and straighten up the yard. Clean all the bathrooms and dust everything. And write me a four paragraph essay on what you should have done before you knocked Devereaux's tooth out. That should keep you busy until you go back to school."

"You want me to write an essay?"

"Yes. Perhaps that will make you think next time."

"What are you channeling Mama?"

"Never mind who I'm channeling, Baelfire. You just do what I tell you. Because I can always add on to that list."

Bae held up his hands. "Okay, okay. Don't go all Dark One on my ass!"

"I won't if you quit being a pain in mine," Rumple snorted. "Now, how about some lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm starving. What are you making?"

"My Gold special." Rumple replied.

Bae cheered. "Mmm! I was hoping you would." It was the ultimate comfort food-a grilled cheese and bacon sandwich made with cheddar and Monteray Jack cheeses with Vermont maple bacon on honey wheat bread.

"And tomato soup," his father added.

"You're the best, Papa."

Rumple chuckled. "What do you want, Bae?" he teased.

"Uh . . .a Ferrari. And a fifty buck allowance. And a trip to Disney World," Bae joked.

"You get a car when you're able to make a down payment on it, not me. Keep dreaming about that allowance, maybe it'll happen . . . in another life. As for Disney World, we'll see. Maybe after I get married we'll go on a family vacation."

"When are you getting married, Papa?"

"Whenever Belle wishes."

Rumple began cooking his grilled cheese, and he opened up a can of tomato soup.

"You mean you aren't making your own? I'm shocked. "

His father sometimes made his own soups.

"I didn't have time. Later on this week I might make a beef minestrone."

"You better because now I'm having cravings," his son teased.

"You do all your chores and I'll make soup AND homemade bread. Don't and I'll feed you Campbell's and crackers."

Bae made a face. He liked Campbell's for lunch at school but not at home.

"Besides, this soup isn't bad. It's Mama Rosa's from a restaurant in Little Italy. I had them ship me some special." He stirred the simmering soup while he flipped the grilled cheese sandwiches over.

"I'll take your word for it, Papa." If Rumple wanted a special food that he couldn't make himself, he had it shipped to him. It was the same with any item he wanted.

After he had served them both soup and a sandwich, Rumple sat down and said, "You know, we need to go and get some suits picked out for the wedding. At least for the vows part of the ceremony. Afterwards, though . . .I'm wearing one of my Enchanted Forest outfits."

"Yeah how about the one for Grandpa Moe's ball?"

"Yes, that's what I was thinking. I brought it from my shop, along with your mama's blue gown and your own set of clothes. Although I might need to do some alterations on yours since you've grown about an inch since coming here."

"Yeah. Is everybody gonna wear our old stuff then?"

"Well, that's up to them. It's not a requirement or anything. We want to do it because it symbolizes a mixture of the old and the new, past and present."

"I think a lot of 'em will."

"Then I'll be busy at the shop for awhile, since a lot of their clothing ended up in my possession."

"You need any help?"

"Yes, perhaps you can come and help me sort through them since you're home from school."

Rumple tossed Major a slice of extra bacon as the shepherd sat at his feet.

"Speaking of Major, you need to give him a bath and trim his nails."

"I know. I'll do that too." Bae said, thinking he'd be so busy school would look like a vacation after these three days.

The next three days were very busy for both the Golds, but Rumple managed to invite Belle over for supper on the third day, since he had made his beef noodle minestrone with homemade rosemary bread, Irish butter (similar to the butter used in their homeland) and an appetizer of bruschetta and goat cheese on toast points. For dessert he made what Bae called Golden Delights, his special peanut butter chocolate chip cookies which had extra peanut butter in them and Godiva chocolate chips.

Many of the people of Storybrooke had come into his shop to make deals with him on their former items, and most of the clothes he and Bae had sorted were bartered or bought back by their owners.

After a long day at the shop and cooking for half-a-day, Rumple didn't bother to get dressed up, preferring to be comfortable, and wearing a simple white button down shirt, a pair of soft jeans, and loafers. A gold chain bracelet glinted on his wrist, it was enchanted to protect him against most magical attacks, including anyone trying to take his heart."

Next to it was a small braided leather one, Bae had made it for him when he was nine, from some scraps he'd bartered from the tanner, and though it was not magical, it meant a great deal to Rumple, who had found it in his cabinet in the shop while reorganizing the other day.

He'd found a few other things from Bae's childhood-a red leather ball, a set of carved wooden animals, and a very worn stuffed cat, with one button eye missing and some stuffing emerging from a tear in its side.

"Oh my God! Papa, you have Sleepy Kitty!" Bae gasped. That was what he had called the stuffed animal. "I thought you'd thrown it away."

"Why would I do that?"

"You kept that old rag?"

"Old rag? I MADE that for you when you were a wee thing just walking," Rumple argued. "You took it everywhere with you until you started school and some snots made fun of you for carrying a stuffed toy around."

"Well, now you can donate it or burn it or whatever," his son said flippantly, embarrassed by his papa's nostalgia.

"Burn it! Bite your tongue, Baelfire! I can sew it up and it'll be as good as new. For my grandchild someday."

"By then it'll belong in a museum," his son smirked.

"Sassy brat!" Rumple mock-growled and chased Bae around the kitchen table with his dish towel.

"Too slow!" his son teased as he ducked Rumple's retaliatory strike.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Belle, come in!" Rumple called. "I need you to help me discipline this wretched scamp!" he sang and tried again to swat his smirking son with the dish towel.

"Sucks when you start getting old, huh?" Bae drawled, his eyes alight with mischief.

"Old? You watch your mouth, Bae Gold. I can still tan your ass!" Rumple threatened, his own eyes sparkling with good natured mayhem.

Belle laughed. "Oh damn. I didn't bring my broom!"

She grabbed one out of the closet. "This'll do!" She stalked toward her stepson. "Oh Bae..."

"Papa, you sneak!" he yelled. The he tried to slip off under the table and crawl out the other side.

Belle winked at her fiancé, ready to strike when he chased his son her way.

Rumple moved, swatting at him as he crawled out from beneath the table. "I'll show you old!"

"Missed me!" laughed his son.

"But I won't!" Belle sang and brought the broom down on his backside. "I NEVER miss."

She waved the broom like a flag. "Your Papa has the cane of doom, I have the BROOM of Doom!"

She needed the laugh after the disappointing news she'd gotten an hour ago.

Everything was going so well with the wedding planning except for one major issue...the matron of honor. Belle knew who she wanted to stand with her but unfortunately, Marie felt that if she did, she would ruin the wedding.

"Look at me...I'm a dancer in a strip club! They'll see me up there and laugh at you and I don't want that to happen."

"You're the closest thing I have to a sister! I don't give a damn what people would say."

"Please Belle...I'll still be there...just you need someone more respectable to be standing with you."

"Marie, not everyone knows you work at the Foxtrot..."

"But most of the people going to your wedding do."

The two women debated the issue most of the morning but Marie simply wouldn't budge. Finally Belle decided to take a page out of her fiance's playbook. "All right...but you owe me. When you get married I will be your matron of honor and no one else...deal?"

"You don't have to worry about that...I doubt I'll ever get married."

Belle thought of Marie's mystery man. "I don't know...I think we'll be hearing wedding bells for you sooner than you think, Marie Bordreaux."

"Hell would have to freeze over first."

Her son chuckled. "I can't win with the two of you after me."

"I missed on purpose you know," Rumple said, tossing the dishtowel on the counter.

His oven timer beeped and he went to take his last loaf of bread out of the oven. "Right on time."

Belle eyed him appreciatively as he bent over to take the bread out. His jeans fit him like a glove, and she was momentarily speechless at how tantalized she was by the sight of him in them.

_Must not...ravish..._she thought_._

He straightened and went to put the steaming loaf of bread on the counter, eyeing his fiancee speculatively. "You look hungry, Belle."

For you...

Bae sniffed the air appreciatively. He was practically drooling. "Papa, can I have a piece?"

"Well..ahhh...goodness that oven is a bit...hot, isn't it?' she asked, fanning herself.

"Aye, 'tis," Rumple replied. "It's why I'm wearing this shirt." He looked at Bae. "Wait, lad. It needs to cool before I cut it, otherwise it'll fall apart."

She was looking forward to having some of his homemade bread...and the chef...once she had his ring on her finger.

_Belle...good gods...the thoughts you're having..._

It must be the shirt . . .she had never thought such casual clothing could look so damn sexy. Then again, she supposed Rumple could look sexy in just about anything.

Or nothing...

She needed a bucket of ice water...

Bae got a glass with some iced tea from the fridge, Rumple made it himself, and offered a glass to Belle. "Here, Mama. This will cool you off."

"Thanks, sweetie." The tea did ease some of her discomfort but not all of it. She was tempted to take one of the cubes out of the glass and rub it over her face but not with Bae in the room.

_Belle...calm yourself...!_

The waiting was driving her insane.

Rumple's eyes roamed appreciatively over her. She was wearing a salmon colored top that accented her slender waist and flowed neatly over her white skirt with the matching appliqued flower on the bottom. "You look lovely, dearie." He complimented her, and fought to keep from kissing her breathless right here in the kitchen . . .with his son sitting there watching.

"And you look...gorgeous as ever," she said with a smile.

_My sexy beast..._

"In this?" he laughed, gesturing to his shirt and jeans. "I look as ordinary as apple pie."

"What's wrong with that?" she countered.

"Umm . . .nothing . . ." he shrugged.

She smiled then. "Absolutely nothing at all," she agreed. "Rumple, you don't have to dress to the nines all the time to impress me. You could be wearing a bedsheet and you'd still be the same person I love."

"If he was wearing a bedsheet, I'd have to record it," Bae laughed, eating a bruschetta toast point. "Rumpled Gold fashions."

"But you see my point? It's not the clothes that make the man...it's what's in here..." Belle said, patting her fiancé's chest.

"I'm glad you like what you see here," he covered her hand with his own.

"I always have."

She raised her head and gazed into his eyes.

"You are amazing. After what I have been and done, most would consider me tainted beyond all hope of redemption . . .and even when I wasn't the Dark One, Milah thought me less than a man."

"She was a fool."

"That's cause she was a dipshit, Papa!" Bae flared. "And she liked rogues and scumbags."

"And not everyone thinks of you that way anymore...not after Barbara's trial. If you truly were as dark as they say you wouldn't have cared what happened to her. But you've always cared...and that's what matters."

"Yeah, Papa. If not for you, that scum would've still be walking around like a dickless wonder and poor Barbara would've been ignored and he'd have gotten away with it. But you kicked his and Spencer's butt to hell and back and showed 'em all why you don't mess with Mr. Gold."

Bae looked at his father earnestly. "See, Papa, you don't need to be a dark sorcerer to kick some idiot's butt . . . you can do it all on your own . . .you just gotta believe."

"Believe in yourself as much as we believe in you," Belle pleaded.

"Milah was wrong when she called you a coward," Bae added. "She didn't know jack about what it takes to look across some piece of crap field and know you were gonna get eaten. And that worthless dickhead duke wasn't the one fighting and dying, he was screwing wenches up in his castle while you all went and got killed cause of something he caused! The Ogre Wars were worse than Vietnam over here, Papa. He sent his own people to die, his own people's kids, for his own SNAFU! You had every right to tell him to go shove it where the sun doesn't shine. And I'm glad you did, Papa. Otherwise I'd have been raised by pirate scum and doing worse to innocent people than I ever did when I was cursed. But I'm not cause you had the guts to come back home . . .all my womb doner had the guts to do was lift her skirts in a tavern!"

Rumple wasn't quite sure how to respond at first. All those years he had thought Bae was ashamed of his coward spinner father . . .and he had regretted that his son had to live with that stigma . . .yet now he found out the truth he'd never dared to learn . . or to hope for. Bae wasn't ashamed of who he had been. And once again he was reminded that his true self-worth didn't come from the dagger's dark power, but from within himself. Filled with renewed hope and confidence, he hugged his son. "Thank you, Bae."

"Now I'd better not be hearing you doubt yourself again, Rumplestiltskin, or I will have to take the broom to you. I already should take it to my lady in waiting!" She sighed.

"You're welcome, Papa."

Then he hugged Belle also. "Thank you too, sweetheart."

Once again he thanked the gods for his son and his true love . . .who believed and loved the spinner and the fallen sorcerer . . .dark and light . . .light and dark, and gave him the courage to break the curse that had crushed his soul asunder.

"We can be married on Valentine's Day Rumple…or is that too soon?"

The lovers' holiday was only two weeks away...

It was then that he thought that even if he had no magic any longer once the dagger curse was broken, it no longer mattered . . .for Belle and Bae loved him just the way he was.

And it was enough.

"No. It's not. We have been waiting for our wedding for almost three decades. I think two weeks is good."

"I'll have to call Snow and tell her she needs to wear the matron of honor's dress now..."

Rumple looked startled. "Did Marie not want to accept your offer?"

"She...she's afraid people will laugh because she's a...a dancer at the Foxtrot..."

Rumple sighed. "There's another one who has self-confidence problems."

"It's this damned curse!" Belle raged. "But...I made a deal with her...Snow will take her place but at HER wedding I am standing up for her."

"All right, dearie. No need to get your blood pressure sky high." Rumple soothed. "Now why don't we sit and eat my soup and bread with butter?"

"And after we can eat his Golden Delights!" Bae said.

"Only if you finish your supper," Rumple wagged a teasing finger at him.

"Oh I'm fine...I just hope this mysterious friend of hers is the one she marries though she doubts she will get married."

"You never know. The fates work in mysterious ways."

"Well I hope they work in her favor...she needs a man to love her after what Gaston did."

"Yes. And I'm sure the right one will come along," Rumple said, and began to cut the bread.

"She may already have him...just too damned blind to see it at first...like someone else I know well," she said.

"I told you once I'm a difficult man to love, dearie," he said, putting the bread on a platter along with the creamy rich Irish butter.

"Not when you get the sense smacked into you," she said with a smirk.

"You just need to beat him extra hard to get through his stubborn skull," Bae grinned.

"Excuse me? Did I hear someone volunteer to go to bed without dessert?" Rumple half-growled.

"Kidding!" Bae said quickly.

As soon as the bread was placed upon the table, Bae grabbed a piece, slathered it with butter, and devoured it in three bites.

"Boy, maybe I ought to dose you for tapeworm the way you inhaled that. You act like I haven't fed you in a week."

"M'hungry all the time now, Papa!"

"He may be having a growth spurt," Belle said.

"Possibly. Considering he was under a spell before he came here, he could be starting to age normally now."

"And Rasputin's spell is no longer in effect?"

"No. If it were . . .I think they cancelled each other out here."

She was relieved for that. After dinner she and Rumple went into the living room to watch a movie and have a glass of wine while Bae went upstairs to study.

As before they were too entranced with each other to pay attention to how much they drank…or anything else for that matter.

Had their son come downstairs and seen them lying on the sofa kissing and caressing each other so intimately he would have made a not too subtle suggestion that they get a room.

But he wasn't and so they indulged themselves until Belle began to slowly unbutton his shirt and Rumple arched an eyebrow and said, "Do you really want to go there, dearie?"

Only then did Belle realize what she'd done and she regretfully said, "I would . . .but . . . it's not the right moment . . .umm . . .not yet . . ."

"But soon it will be," he said, then kissed her slowly, sweetly, a kiss to build a dream on.

Finally Februrary 14th arrived and Moe walked Belle down the path strewn with flowers to the wishing well, where Rumple, Snow, Bae, and a justice of the peace waited.

Belle had on a beautiful lace and silk bridal gown that came down just to her ankles, so she could show off her sparkling blue and white crystal shoes. Her veil was of the old style and draped all the way down her back, held in place by a beautiful tiara given to her by her father that had been her mother's.

She had eyes only for her husband, who waited beside the well flanked by Bae, in a smart Armani suit of Rumple's that his father had magicked to fit him, since the suit they had ordered for him had gotten backordered and wouldn't be there on time. Snow was wearing a very pretty periwinkle blue dress, the color being a combination of Belle's favorite blue and Rumple's fondness for purple.

Belle's cerulean eyes remained riveted on Rumple, who wore a classy Armani suit of a shade called Indigo Midnight with a beautiful patterned silk scarf. He had a white rose in his lapel.

She felt near to bursting with joy, so happy she nearly forgot protocol and ran down the woodland "aisle" dragging Moe with her. Today was the day created for lovers . . .and it seemed that everything she saw was perfect.

The wind sighed calmly through the trees, tossing them lightly, and though it was winter, Regina and Emma had managed to confuse the trees and awaken them for a brief time so they blossomed and the path was strewn with cherry blossoms. The sun peeked through the clouds and shone down upon the little procession, for though the reception everyone had been invited to, this gathering was just for the bride, groom, best man, matron of honor and the bride's father.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?" asked the justice of the peace.

"I do," Moe said, and kissed Belle on the cheek. "Take care of her, Rumplestiltskin."

"Always," the groom assured him, and took Belle's hand in his.

"Rumple . . .when we first met, I made a deal to go with you forever, but I didn't know then forever meant finding the other half of my heart and soul hidden away in a lonely fortress. I thought I knew what love was, but all I knew was what I THOUGHT love was . . .the prince on the white horse com to sweep me away. What I didn't realize was that sometimes the prince is a beast in disguise or a lonely sorcerer who thinks no one could ever love him. Sometimes the best teacups are chipped . . .and you find your heart where you least expect it . . .I found mine the day I stared into a pair of amber eyes, and I have never lost it-despite curses old and new, it has endured. I promise to be a faithful, understanding, and loving wife, no matter what storms life shall throw at us, together we shall remain unbowed and unbroken, till the end of all things. For you are my haven, and my heart has found its home with you forever."

She took the ring, spun into a Celtic eternity knot with the words "Mo Chroi" my heart on the inside of the band, and placed it on his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed, Rumplestiltskin Gold."

Rumple took her hand and stared deeply into her eyes, feeling his heart quicken in time with hers, before he spoke, his voice deep and rich. "Belle . . .when I first made that deal with you, I swore this could never be love, for who could love a beast? All I wanted was a caretaker for my estate and my son, but what I found was far more. I found a delicate flame to guide me back to my true self. My heart was lost and lonely, but you were my flicker of light in an ocean of darkness, you believed in my when I didn't even believe in myself. More, you taught me that you don't have to be perfect to be loved and that you loved all of me, good and bad, for sometimes the best book has the dustiest jacket. I promise to be a faithful, understanding, and loving husband, no matter what storms life shall throw at us, we shall remain unbowed and unbroken, till the end of all things. For you are my haven, and my heart has found its home with you forever."

He took the ring Bae held out, which he had spun himself into another Celtic eternity knot with the same inscription on the band, and placed it on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed, Belle French."

"By the power vested in me by the state of Maine, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Before the last words had left his lips, Rumple took Belle in his arms and kissed her . . .a kiss that held all that he was and all he would ever be, a kiss of fiery passion and delicate dreams.

And deep within him he felt the spirit of the Dark One shudder in revulsion. But it did not depart. Not then.

Belle kissed him as if she were drowning and he was her breath of air that brought her back to life. And in a way, he was. If she had been his flicker of light, then he was hers also, allowing her the freedom she never would have had as Gaston's wife, loving her for both her sharp mind and feisty spirit and not just her beautiful face.

When they at last broke apart, slightly breathless, Moe was wiping his eyes with his handkerchief, Bae was smirking, and Snow was fanning herself.

"My word, I swear it's like summer all of a sudden!" she said, blushing slightly.

Bae laughed. "It's the Gold effect, Mrs. Nolan."

The reception was to be held at Regina's house, in her large backyard, as her wedding gift to the couple who had helped her to remain free after the curse broke. All of the chairs and tables were set in circles around the bride and groom's table, to signify the unending circle of life and love.

The backyard was filled with the scent of apples and white heather and many of Storybrooke's citizens gathered in it, sitting at the pristine white tablecloths with delicate blue willow branches on them. Silver, blue, and white streamers were wound all over the trees, and the tent poles. A removable oak dance floor was set up at one end, and a DJ was also poised to play a certain song when the couple walked in.

As Rumple and Belle approached, the DJ announced, as was the custom of this land, "Introducing for the first time-Mr. and Mrs. Gold!"

Everyone stood up and cheered as the bride and groom ran through an archway of apple, cherry, white heather, and goldenrod onto the dance floor.

As their feet touched the floor, Rumple transformed their clothing into their fairy tale garb-Belle in the beautiful blue chipped cup dress he had made for her at their betrothal, and himself in his leather pants, silk shirt and vest.

As he twirled slowly to the music, he using his cane lightly for balance, the DJ began to play a familiar tune-"Tale as Old as Time"-theme song from Beauty and the Beast.

Rumple waltzed with his beauty all across the floor and back, while the wedding guests watched and wept into tissues and handkerchiefs.

Bae clapped at the edge of the floor. "Show 'em how it's done, Papa!"

On the next turn across the floor, still in that stately glide, the DJ segued into Josh Groban's "In Her Eyes" which was the modern song they had chosen to represent them.

Rumple stared into Belle's eyes. "I love you, mo chroi."

"I love you too, beloved." They kissed again while all the guest cheered.

Once the sultry strains of their song had faded away, they separated, and Rumple went back to stand by Bae while Belle remained on the floor, and the DJ announced, "Our lovely bride Belle would like to invite her father Maurice onto the floor to dance the traditional father daughter dance to "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle."

Maurice took his firstborn in his arms and murmured, "You look beautiful, Belle . . .just like your mama on her wedding day . . ."

Belle smiled through a sudden haze of happy tears. "And to think you used to say I'd never get a husband and end up an old maid married to my books with fifty cats!"

Moe laughed. "I was never so glad to be proven wrong in my life!"

"The beauty has found her beast, Papa."

"I know, darling. Your mama would be so proud of you, Belle. Like I am."

He wiped a tear from his eye. He wished his wife could see her little girl now, married to the most unexpected of men and as happy as she had ever been discovering a new story to read.

He kissed her cheek before he led her off the dance floor, back to her waiting husband.

Rumple was about to signal the DJ to play the first of their chosen songs for the bridal party and guests, when Pat Allen suddenly took his hand and pulled him out onto the floor.

"Dearie, what are ye doin'?" he asked, astonished at the petite old lady, dressed in a flowing gold and silver dress.

"Why, I'm dancin' wi' ye, laddie. The way yer mama would if she were here," Mrs. Allen said, and she snapped her fingers.

Louie Armstrong's "What a Wonderful World" began to play and she put her arms around a shell-shocked Rumple and giggled like a naughty school-girl.

"Surprised ye, did I, Rumple?"

"You did, you sly vixen!" he laughed. He was very touched that she would volunteer to stand in for his mother, whom he had never known, and he danced slowly and stately around with her . . .until the end, when she kicked up her heels and invited him to do the same.

Then at the dance's end, she winked roguishly at him and giggled, "Now . . .because I'm not yer mama, I can do this!"

And she reached back and pinched his backside. "That's fer wearin' those luscious leather pants!" she cackled, and sashayed off the dance floor, wishing for an instant she was thirty years younger.

Bae was laughing his ass off in the corner with his friends. "Those pants! They're like chick magnets!"

"When are you gonna get a pair, Fire?" teased Bobby.

"Soon, if I've got anything to say about it." Andi crooned. She was dressed in a gorgeous sky blue gown.

Bae blushed. He doubted if he'd look good in them, he was too scrawny, by his lights.

They made their way to their seats and Bae took up his glass of Moscato d'Oro and said, "I'd like to congratulate my mama and papa . . .for finally getting married after twenty something years! That's probably the longest betrothal in history!"

Everyone cracked up.

"Bae, you're so lucky I don't have my broom!" Belle teased.

"I can conjure one for you, dearie!" Rumple smirked.

Bae chuckled. "But seriously, I wish them every happiness and here's to the best parents anybody could ever have!"

"Here! Here!"

They all drank the toast to them and then came the dinner, mini slider hamburgers, bacon wrapped shrimp, bruschetta, stuffed mushrooms, and mini quiches. There was a strawberry fields salad with strawberry vinaigrette dressing, and a choice of either twin broiled Maine lobster tails, a succulent filet mignon with garlic butter sauce, or chicken saltimbocca all with fresh vegetables and rice pilaf or a baked potato.

After a lull to digest, aided by a small dish of lemon sorbet, the DJ began to play more dance tunes, like Van Halen's "Jump", "Dreams" and "Dance the Night Away", Queen's "It's A Kind of Magic" and "Who Wants to Live Forever" and the Hooters and Chicago.

While everyone was boogeying to the music, Rumple decided to take Belle around the side of the house where Regina had a pretty wrought iron bench and take her on his lap and kiss her senseless.

He had been good for all of the afternoon, but now he wanted to just be alone with his wife and kiss her, so that's what he did.

Belle was just as eager and kissed him back hungrily. She wanted to devour him like a sinfully rich chocolate souffle, and her hands plucked at his vest teasingly even as her mouth met his.

Their little interlude was interrupted by Bae clearing his throat and saying, "Hey! You know, you're supposed to be out there . . .not over here playing kiss and cuddle!"

Belle sprang apart from Rumple guiltily. "Bae! We were just . . err . . ."

"Taking a break," Rumple inserted lamely.

"Okay, Papa. Now let's not give the little kids an education they're not old enough for," Bae smirked. "Besides, you gotta come back and dance a few dances."

Rumple sighed. "Oh, very well." He gently set Belle on her feet.

Then they walked back around the house, and pretended they had been greeting guests seated in the back of the tent.

Regina and Robin smirked knowingly at them, and Regina said, "So how was the bench by the apple tree?"

"it was very comfortable," Belle blurted, then she realized too late what she'd admitted to. "Umm . . .what bench?"

Regina started laughing.

"Good try, Belle," Robin chuckled.

"Papa, come on. You need to get out there and dance some more," Bae urged.

"Why? So I can show you how it's done?" Rumple asked.

"Uh . . yeah . .. " he said, wanting to get his father onto the dance floor.

Rumple shook his head. "Okay, dearie." He walked out onto the floor, noting that all the former Scorpions, plus Ruby, Emma, Jeff, and Snow and David were all dancing.

He took Belle's hand and was about to draw her close when a familiar tune began to play.

"What's this?" he frowned at his wife.

"It's the chicken dance, Mr. Gold!" hooted Ewan.

"The what?" Gold gasped.

Belle coughed. "Umm . . it's a dance the kids like to do . . . where you dance like a chicken."

"Oh, hell no! I'm not dancing that!"

He started to leave, until Bae and some of his friends caught his arm. "C'mon, Papa! Look, we're all doing it! Hell, even Dr. Hopper is!"

He pointed to where Archie was flapping his arms and laughing at Marie, who was making ridiculous clucking noises at him.

"Bae, this isn't really my kind of thing . . ."

"Aww, come on, Mr. Gold!" Bobby urged. "You can do it!"

They all started chanting his name.

"Rumple . . ." Belle said coaxingly. "I'll do it with you."

"Okay, sweetheart. It's your wedding reception and you twisted my arm," he agreed.

"Show me how you do this dance, Baelfire."

Bae did, and soon had Rumple flapping his arms and wriggling and clucking like a chicken . . .when he wasn't laughing like crazy that is.

Snow, Emma, and Henry took pictures on their phones for posterity . . .and to have a good laugh when they needed one someday.

"Yeah, Mr. Gold!" Ewan, Kat, Bobby, and Becky cheered when the dance had ended.

"Wasn't that fun?" Belle smiled.

"It was thrilling, dearie," Rumple sighed.

She hugged him. "You were wonderful. The handsomest leather chicken ever!"

That made him grin. "Now why don't we make like a couple of pullets and go skedaddle."

Smirking, they slipped into the house and went to the kitchen, ostensibly to get a drink, but in reality they wanted more alone time.

Belle pulled Rumple into the corner of Regina's kitchen beside the pantry and began kissing him ardently.

Ten minutes later they heard, "Again, Mama? What are you two-rabbits!"

"Bae, pretend you don't see us," Belle groaned. Would they never stop getting interrupted?

"I can't. You gotta come and cut the cake."

Reluctantly they trooped outside and to the beautiful chipped cup fountain cake that Granny had made them. It was three tiers with a chipped cup in the middle of a chocolate fountain, two tiers of a beautiful devil's food cake with real whipped cream and banana filling and the top tier had the chipped cup with molten chocolate flowing in streams into a little basin on top of the first two tiers.

"Wow this is almost too good to eat," Belle murmured. Then together she and Rumple cut the first slice with an antique cake slicer.

"Feed it to him, Belle!" hooted Marie.

"Now be nice, dearie!" Rumple grinned as Belle held out the fork with the cake on it.

She popped it into his waiting mouth . . .and deliberately smeared his cheek with the whipped cream.

"Oooh! You minx!" he shook his head, laughing.

"It's an excuse . . to kiss you," she purred and did so.

"My turn!" he sang.

"Rumple, you'd better not do what I think you're going to!"

"What am I going to do?" he asked, a devilish light in his eyes. He picked up a rather large piece of cake. "Open wide now!"

Belle did . . .and he loving husband stuffed the cake into her mouth . . and on her nose.

She was laughing so hard she almost choked.

"You . . .you . . beast!"

"Guilty!" he smirked and then he kissed the whipped cream off her nose.

All the guest sighed and awwed.

The bride and groom went around a visited with their guests after the dessert was served.

Everyone was having a wonderful time and just when Belle was thinking about taking Rumple back behind the trees in the apple orchard for some more secret smooching and so forth, Bae waylaid them and said, "No . . .now you need to throw the bouquet and the garter, so no more hanky panky!"

"What are you, our watchdog?" Rumple shook a finger at his son.

"If you didn't stop trying to imitate turtledoves, Papa, I wouldn't be like this," Bae shook his head. "Save it for the wedding night."

"Brat!" Rumple snorted and gave his son a playful swat.

"Now get the bouquet and garter thrown! You first, Mama."

Belle stepped out into the center of the dance floor holding her bouquet.

"Allll right you single ladies of Storybrooke, form a line behind the bride and the lucky lady who catches it is believed to be the next one to get married!" the DJ announced.

A small crowd gathered and Belle scanned the crowd for stragglers. "Regina! Marie...Emma...over here...now!" she ordered.

Regina looked like she was being dragged to her execution. Emma was rolling her eyes and Marie was looking around to see who would make a smart comment about how a woman of her reputation didn't belong there.

The three women were in the front of the line now. Belle turned her back to them. There were so many women in the crowd whom she felt deserved a chance at love and happiness but none more so than Marie. As the crowd counted off, she tossed the bouquet over her shoulder followed by the excited cries of the women who WANTED to catch but call it fate or chance, the bouquet landed exactly where the bride wished it to...directly into the hands of a shocked Marie Bordreaux.

Belle hugged her. "I'm so glad you caught it."

"I wasn't trying to...it just landed right in my hands!"

"Yeah it was weird," Emma confirmed.

Regina simply smiled.

"Now...Rumple...let's see you get that garter!" Jeff hooted.

"Before we have the garter toss, we'd like to ask all those under the age of eighteen to go into the house for a bit," Regina announced.

Bae laughed.

"What's the big deal? He's just gonna put his hand up her skirt and get it," Henry said.

"Yeah well it's still NSFY."

"What?"

"Not safe for you."

He didn't understand why he and his friends were included in the group of young kids...hell they'd done more than that in the gang.

David set a chair out for Belle and the DJ began to play The Stripper as Rumple slowly lifted her skirt and ran his hand up her thigh.

"Just how high up there is it, dearie?" he asked with a smirk.

"That's for me to know...and you to find out my sexy beast..." she purred, the touch of his hand on her skin making her wish their wedding night had already gotten started.

"Ahhh ha...there were are..." he murmured as his fingers grasped the blue silk and lace band and dragged it slowly down her thigh to her calf among catcalls and wolf whistles from the men in attendance. The sorcerer rose to his feet with his prize in his hand and an impish grin on his face.

Regina asked the DJ to have the children return.

"Now let's have all the single men in Storybrooke gather around for the garter toss. Are you ready, Rumple?"

"Not quite...where do you think you're going, Hopper?" he demanded of Archie, who was trying to sneak out.

"Umm...ummm..."

"Oh get in there!" Jeff said and practically dragged the former cricket over to the group.

"You too Bae!" Rumple ordered his son.

"Awww come on!"

"Now!"

The teenager groaned but obeyed.

"Now I'm ready."

Rumple turned his back to the men and the countdown began. He tossed the garter over his shoulder. There was a brief scuffle and when he turned around the scrap of silk and lace was dangling from a a blushing Archie Hopper's finger.

"Now where is that lovely lady with the bouquet...come up here, please?"

"Go on, Marie..." Belle encouraged.

"But...HE...caught..."

"Archie's a gentleman, Marie. All he has to do is put it on your leg...that's it."

The dwarves where whistling, thinking they were the only ones who knew these two were more familiar with each other than they were letting on.

Marie sat down in the chair while Archie kneeled beside her, still blushing as he put it on her.

Ashley Boyd was furious. For years she wanted to be the one to catch a bouquet and finally...finally get her prince to marry her but she was never fast enough.

Bae would be spending the night at Regina's. She invited all of Henry's friends to stay for a slumber party.

Next was the bridal dance. Snow and David stood on each side of the dance floor. David holding a tray of shot glasses while Snow held Belle's silk purse. Everyone had to pay Snow to dance with either the bride or the groom, or both. The money they raised would be donated to help children with dyslexia, autism and ADHD. Many of the guests went through the line several times and though the couple was eager to start their wedding night, the money they were raising was for causes close to their hearts.

The couple said their goodbyes to everyone and climbed into the limousine for the trip to the cabin after the bridal dance was over. Once the door closed behind them Rumple took his bride into his arms and kissed her.

"Mrs. Gold..." he murmured.

"Mr. Gold..."

She was his at last in name only...for now but after tonight she would be more than just his wife, she would be his soul mate for once he pledged his heart, body and soul to her, the dark entity could no longer hold him.

Earlier that morning Rumple drove out to the cabin alone and set everything up for a romantic evening including a bottle of wine, soft music, a tray of fruits and cheeses and a special gift...a nightgown for her he made himself that he looked forward to dressing her in almost as much as he would removing it so that he could make love to her.

How different this wedding night would be from his first. He discovered quickly that Milah was not the innocent she claimed to be and he felt like a fumblefooted ass during their relations, he wouldn't dare call them lovemaking now.

Though Belle clearly desired him as much as he desired her, he wanted to take things slowly...make every moment last as long as they could...feel instead of think for that was the true beauty of it...the combination of the physical union and the emotion. You could not have one without the other or the act itself was hollow.

Part of him still held onto his fears that she would change her mind once she saw ALL of him. He was not a young man anymore and there were scars...one on his leg from when he'd broken it and two more on his back from his father's belt from the worst beating he was given as a lady also the last for the old man dropped him off with the spinsters shortly afterwards.

Belle knew what to expect that night, having recalled her conversation with Cosette about it and she wasn't as frightened or nervous as most virgin brides would be. She trusted her husband completely. He would be gentle with her and also patient but more importantly tonight would be about BOTH of them...not just him or her. He was the kind of lover who thought of his partner's needs first then his own.

She would do the same. She knew he was still having his doubts that he was physically attractive, doubts she would shatter with her kisses and her gentle touch. She wanted no more barriers between them after tonight.

She suspected he bore physical scars from his father's mistreatment and also one from injuring himself for the love of his son and was probably ashamed to let her see them. He had nothing to be ashamed of. They showed he was not a coward at all, but a survivor. Everyone bore scars of a struggle in life but not all of them visible. He still had so many inside...

"Congratulations again and may you have a wonderful honeymoon," Dove said softly, leaving the two of them alone in the house as he drove back to town.

He swung her up in his arms and started carrying her up the stairs slowly, knowing that sometimes his leg ached after climbing only half of the steps but tonight his leg was willing to work with him and he was managing without difficulty.

With his free hand, Rumple opened the door to their bedroom and escorted her inside, the sight that met her eyes taking her breath away. The bed itself was covered with rose petals, the only light in the room being provided by candles in long gold holders, the scents of strawberries and cream lingering in the air. There was a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket on the nightstand on one side of the bed along with two glasses and a tray of fruits and cheeses. On the other nightstand soft music was playing from the Bose system. There was a box wrapped in blue foil tied with a bow made from his own spun gold in the middle of the bed.

"Rumple! You've already given me so much..."

She was like a child on Christmas Day, her blue eyes sparkling and her cheeks aglow as she picked up the box, shook it a bit then untied the bow and peeled off the wrapping paper slowly.

Inside the box was a soft cotton sapphire blue nightgown with a sheared waist and climbing roses. She held it up, thinking how beautiful it was because it was made with love by his own hands. He leaned forward and kissed her. "For tomorrow morning..." he said softly.

"It's beautiful..."

She kissed him back then set the box on the chair beside the bed.

For several minutes they stared at each other, after all that time unsure of what to do next.

"Rumple..."

"Yes...?"

"I don't want to wait anymore..." she whispered.

He drew her back to him, all the desire he'd been feeling since they were reunited coming to the surface as he kissed her again and she held him tightly, kissing him back with a desire that matched his. They moved slowly towards the bed and lay down still wrapped in each other's arms.

"Too many barriers..." she murmured and to his delight she was slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Unbuttoning the Dark One?" he asked huskily.

"Unbuttoning my husband...and you're distracting me...unless you'd like to help me get this dress off..."

"Ye dinna hae t'ask me twice my sweetheart..."

He reached behind her back and began untying the laces in the back of her gown. She could feel the bodice loosen and sighed contentedly, undoing the last button on his shirt and caressed his chest.

As he lowered the bodice of her dress down to her waist, she helped him out of his shirt and vest. They dropped to the floor beside the bed. Normally he would have balked at having clothes on the floor because of his OCD but at that moment she could have tossed them into a volcano and he wouldn't have minded a bit as long as she continued to touch him so gently...

To them their layers of clothing represented the layers to their love, the stronger it was, the more layers they felt brave enough to uncover until the last was peeled away. Belle could sense her husband's nervousness as she gazed at him, divest of the leathers and three piece suits that were his armor most of his life. And he was still beautiful to her because he wasn't perfect...neither was she.

He could barely breathe when she touched him, communicating with her hands that she didn't see old man he did when he looked in the mirror. Any further doubts he may have had were shattered when she replaced her hands with her lips. "I love ALL of you..." she insisted.

He in turn, showed her how he worshipped her, his beauty who in his eyes was perfect and could've had any man she wanted yet she chose HIM...and brought back the man that had been hidden behind the beast. "I love ye, my Belle and my heart, body and soul are yours...til the end of my days..."

"I love you, Rumplestiltskin and my heart, body and soul are yours...till the end of my days..."

He gazed deeply into her eyes asking without words if she was sure.

He found his answer in her eyes, in the love reflected in them.

With gentleness and patience the last barrier, the last layer was uncovered. There was some discomfort at first as she expected but it did not last long and she was caught up a new sensation, one of complete fulfillment and it had been well worth the wait. She'd read about lovemaking in her books but could not find enough words to express the sheer beauty of what she found that night in her husband's arms.

She felt like her chipped cup constellation in the sky, burning brighter with every touch and on that night, with their hearts, bodies and souls joined at last as one they now had the power to send the dark one to the void forever.

Through the power of their love for each other, as sometimes occurred with couples where one partner was a mage, a magical union was formed-heart, soul, and mind . . .a bond to last for all of eternity, and it allowed the bonded partners to sometimes feel the other's emotions and on occasion even physical experiences as well. Such a bond was formed that night when at last a beauty and her beast became one . . .and it was part of the reason the demon that hid within the recesses of his mind now wanted to be free of him, for the touch of bonded true lovers was anathema to it.

Yet it lingered, almost reluctant to release its hold upon the host and the soul it had held so long, and it clung even while cringing back into the recesses of Rumplestiltskin's mind, like a stubborn parasite.

But Rumple was not aware of this at that moment and slumbered peacefully in his wife's arms.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Back when Rumple had been cursed as pawnbroker and landlord Robert Gold, he had gone to the doctor to see if anything could be done about his leg, which he had then believed to have been injured in a car accident long ago. The accident, he had believed, had cost him not only his injured leg, but also his son and wife. Dr. McCoy, the orthopedist, had explained that little could be done for the leg except special sets of exercises in a Jacuzzi, which would loosen the muscles and enable him to move without much pain or stiffness.

So he'd had a first class one installed in the cabin's backyard, surrounded by a half moon gazebo, where a padded bench was to put towels and a robe and some moosehide slippers as well as lean his cane against. The hot tub was kept at a constant 108 degrees and had a special set of stairs with a railing for Gold to climb easily into and out of the tub. It was tiled with Italian mosaic tile and the mosaic on the bottom was of a beautiful rose and a beauty in a gold gown dancing with a man with golden skin dressed in leather pants and a deep crimson shirt . . . while around them a hassock, candelabra, clock, and an armoire watched from the wings. The artist he'd commissioned it from had looked at him like he was nuts, but he did what Gold wanted. And now Rumple understood why he'd wanted that particular picture—it was of himself and Belle and the enchanted furniture in the Dark Castle—Beauty and the Beast . . .the real thing.

And he could look at it while he soaked in the Jacuzzi, while doing his special therapeutic exercises and letting the water and the massage jets work their own brand of magic.

He rose early the morning after his wedding night, reluctant to leave Belle, but he wanted to get in an hour or so in the tub before he started the day, so his leg wasn't hampering him and he could just enjoy his little weekend honeymoon at the cabin with Belle. So he kissed her sweetly and left her dreaming before going down to the Jacuzzi in his slippers, robe, and gold Speedo, which he wore to do the exercises in.

He put his plush crimson robe on the bench and kicked off his slippers, leaning his cane against the side of it before making his way down the steps into the steaming sunken pool of water.

Just as he put a foot on the top step he heard a soft sigh of appreciation behind him.

"Ooohh, Rumple! So this is where you went!"

He turned carefully, still gripping the railing, to see Belle standing behind him, her sapphire eyes gleaming in the early dawn light. "Hello, sweetheart. Did I wake you?"

"No . . . I woke up because you weren't near me," she admitted. "And I searched the whole house before I saw . . . you from the back door . . ." Her eyes roamed his trim form and especially his sexy backside, shown to great advantage in his gold Speedo. "I like how you look in that . . . almost as much as I do when you're in your leather pants . . ." she had a suggestive purr in her voice.

His eyes crinkled as he grinned at her. "See something you like, dearie?"

"I like everything I see . . ." she laughed. "You ought to know that." She was standing barefoot on the small blue tiled floor surrounding the Jacuzzi, in only her pretty champagne negligee, her hair an auburn tangle mussed from sleep. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Water ballet," he teased, smirking. Then he said, "I wanted to do my hydrotherapy exercises before we went to the cabin, so my leg wouldn't be stiff and achy. So . . . here I am . . ."

"You do exercises in _that?"_ she indicated his Speedo.

"Yes. Why? It's easy for me to move around in, not that I swim, but . . .well, I can do the exercises easily with it on . . ." he admitted, smirking devilishly.

"If anybody saw . . ."

"What, you think anyone would be peeking through the trees into the backyard to catch me getting into my own hot tub?" he laughed.

"They'd better not! Or I'll . . . I'll . . . punch their spying eyes out!" she threatened.

His warm chuckle rumbled through the air. "Nobody has ever seen me like this . . . except you . . . ."

"Good. And nobody ever should! Or else you might cause an epidemic of vapors and palpitations," she remarked, giggling.

"And we cannae have that, now can we?" he drawled, in that irresistible accent he used with her only when they were alone.

He turned and made his way down the steps, sinking into the hot water with a sigh of pleasure. He made his way to the seat and sat down, turning on the jets as he did so and letting the water wash over his injured limb. He tilted his head back on the padded head rest at the top of the tub and let the water work out all the knots in his leg gradually.

Belle watched him longingly, noting the lines of strain and stress around his face disappeared as he soaked in the hot water. His silky hair floated lazily about his head, glinting wetly in the sunlight as it touched the tops of the trees. She moved over to gaze down upon him, unable to take her eyes off him.

He began to slowly rotate his ankle beneath the water, doing ten reps of one exercise before moving onto another and then another, doing five different stretches ten times each. Then he settle again to soak beneath the massage jets.

It was then he caught Belle eyeing him, and he said, "You have this look on your face . . . like you want to come in here . . ."

"Well . . . umm . . . I would . . . but . . ." she gestured at her negligee.

"Is that all?" he asked wickedly. Then he stood up and before she knew what he was about, he'd picked her up and pulled her into the tub.

"Rumple!" she squealed. "I'm in my . . ."

"Oh who cares?" he chuckled. "There's only me to see you!"

And what a sight she was, he thought, his hands spanning her waist easily as he lowered her down onto his lap, her negligee becoming nearly transparent in the water, though most of her was obscured by the foaming water.

His hands caressed her shapely bottom, and he kissed her ardently, his lips upon hers sending shockwaves through her.

She let out a soft moan and her hands slipped down his back. "Rumple . . . oh gods . . .we shouldn't . . . what . . . if someone sees . . .?"

"No worries, dearie. The only ones awake at this hour are the birds and squirrels, and they've seen it all," he told her. "Now . . . let's pick up where we left off last night . . ."

Belle found that her initial shyness last night had vanished, and she was quite willing to follow Rumple's lead and explore him with all of her newfound curiosity and passion. The water stroked her skin like delicate fingers, and she started kissing Rumple's neck, making her way down his collarbone after nibbling playfully on his ear.

" Mmm . . . I don't know if you want to seduce me or eat me . . . but I could care less . . ."

Then he returned the favor, nibbling delicately on her neck and letting his fingers walk tantalizingly down her back . . .

Together they learned each other's bodies all over, discovering anew the pleasure they had shared last night, giving and taking and sharing in a heretofore unknown and undiscovered burst of wild passion, where he gave to her all that he was—darkness, light, and all things inbetween, surrendering his heart to her without fear, without hesitation, and letting the love she felt for him fill him to the brim, like a cup overflowing with light and love and life.

Unknown to them, for both were lost in the sensations the other conjured in them, their shared passion and love was starting to do something unheard of . . . it was beginning to break the ancient curse that had held Rumplestiltskin in thrall for so very long.

A soft golden glow slowly spread through him, as the dagger curse was broken apart, bit by bit, by the tender affirmation and true love of a beauty for her cursed husband, and his for the only woman who had ever loved all of him without reservation and without judgment—past and present, imp and spinner, Dark One and Mr. Gold. Her touch chased away the shadows and filled the ocean of darkness with light, and the demon that had for so long dominated his soul and brought forth all of his dark impulses was sent wailing off into the void . . .and the heart that was once dark was reclaimed again for the light . . . save for a tiny dark spot, a reminder of his cursed self . . .as well as his damaged leg . . . the price to be paid for taking on the dagger curse.

The dagger itself, lying in a secret vault in his study . . . suddenly crumbled into dust and the Dark One was vanquished . . . and Rumplestiltskin was freed at last from the terrible burden that had consumed him.

**A/N: And so we come to the end of this part of the tale . . .but if you've been following the series, you'll know there's a sequel, Unexpected Surprise, up already as well as the companion one shot A Sweet Lovely Moment, and the companion sequel called True Love Conquers All, which goes into the Archie and Marie side of the story.**

**How did you like the-white shirt and jeans Rumple wore, the wedding dances, and the last part with-Gold's Speedo . .. see he really DOES wear one in thise version! For those of you who don't know, the Speedo scene was based upon a funny interview with Bobby Carlylse and the Once cast where they had to play a game called two lies and one truth, and Gold wearing a Speedo was one of his lies .. .but I liked it so much I decided to make it real . . . thank you, dearies for reading , reviewing, and following this story! Hope to see you again reading Unexpected Surprise!**


End file.
